El pasado nunca muere
by Caelius
Summary: HHr Un hecho pasado puede condicionar toda tu vida y marcarla para siempre, y eso Hermione lo sabe muy bien... ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling y, bla bla bla

Primer capitulo

Estaba tumbada en la cama sobre unos cojines, un rayo de sol daba sobre mi ojos cerrados, mientras pensaba todo lo q me había sucedido desde hace apenas un año hasta ahora, yo misma había cambiado físicamente, pero el mayor cambio fue en mi vida. Se estaba quedando dormida, cuando un débil llanto la sobresaltó. Lo que hizo que se incorporara rápidamente de su cama:

"Tranquilo, mi niño, ya estas con mama, estabas soñando, mi vida?"- dijo una joven chica, mientras cargaba un bebe de apenas unos meses de vida.

La chica daba vueltas por la habitación con el bebe en brazos, mientras que con sus ojos de color miel buscaba un chupete, que encontró encima de la mesilla de noche, en eso se abrió la puerta:

"Que pasa? Alex esta bien, Hermione?"- dijo una mujer de cabellera rubia rizada y algo rebelde.

"Si, mama. Solo se despertó- dijo- ya mismo le toca comer"

"Bueno, entonces estoy abajo, llámame con lo que sea, y bájame pronto a mi nieto que me queda poco para poder disfrutar de el"

"Claro, mama"

La chica de larga melena castaña con rizos muy definidos se sentó en la cama, mientras se sacaba uno de sus voluminosos pechos y acercaba al niño para darle de comer. Hermione miraba tiernamente la carita de su hijo, su escaso cabello castaño y sus ojos oscurillos sin color definido por su corta edad, en resumen observaba a su hijo, Alexander Michael Granger. Y pensar por lo que estaba ahí, todo era una larga historia…

(N/A: a partir de ahora son todos los hechos importantes que ocurrieron en el sexto curso, los cuales sucedieron para que Hermione esté en este estado, ya que todavía no ha empezado el séptimo curso propiamente dicho.)

FLASHBACK

Era viernes y mañana sería la primera visita a Hogmeasde del año, era finales de septiembre. Una chica sentada en un sofá delante del fuego de la chimenea escuchaba como hablaban sus dos mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Ronaldo Weasley.

"Estoy deseando que llegue mañana"- dijo un entusiasmado Ron frotándose las manos de forma maquiavélica.

"Que pasa que ya has vuelto a quedar con unos de tus ligues?"- dijo Hermione

"Pues…puede que si- dijo, haciéndose el interesante- no estarás celosa, no?"

"Yo, celosa, estas bien Ron o es que tus neuronas ya no dan a mas como para saber que yo NUNCA me pondría celosa por eso?"- dijo rápidamente

Su relación con Ron era básicamente así. Ellos dos habían salido en quinto, pero ella lo dejo porque se dio cuenta de que su relación era más de amistad que de amor y tanto él como ella se fijaban más en culos ajenos que en el de su pareja, lo mejor era seguir los dos adelante con una bonita amistad. Ahora en sexto, Hermione estaba enteramente dedicada a sus estudios y Ron salía con toda cosa que tuviera un par de buenas tetas y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Harry, en cambio, era algo así como que un término medio, había salido con un par de chicas, pero dedicaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible en sus estudios y en el aprendizaje de la mayor variedad posible de hechizos y maldiciones.

"Entonces esta vez quien Ron?"- preguntó Harry, viendo llegar el comienzo de una nueva y gran pelea.

"Mandy, esa chica de 5º de Hufflepuff que tiene un cu…"

"Vale, vale ya entendimos- dijo Harry – yo ya me voy a la cama. Buenas noches"

Después de esto, todos se acostaron. Ya al día siguiente, Ron se dirigió a su cita y Harry y Hermione fueron al pueblo. Estos dos últimos paseaban por la calle principal cuando empezó a correr un frío viento, Hermione no traía consigo la capa, entonces Harry le paso la mano por los hombros y le tapo con su calentita capa, quedando los dos cubiertos bajo ella y paseando tranquilamente por la calle a la vez que otros alumnos, mientras que otros se agolpaban en los escaparates de las tiendas o dentro de éstas. Al pasar cerca de la tienda de Quiddicht, Harry se acercó a ella con el propósito de entrar

"Harry, vas a entrar dentro?"- preguntó Hermione, no es que no le gustara ese deporte, pero tampoco era santo de su devoción

"Si, entras?"

"No, yo necesito comprar unos libros en una tienda de más abajo. Entra tu aquí y yo al rato vengo a buscarte, ok?"- dijo Hermione mientras se salía de la capa.

"Vale- dijo- pero quédate tu con la capa, yo ya estoy casi dentro de la tienda y tu no, y como te pilles una pulmonía, me quedará cargo de conciencia"- continuo diciendo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

"Pero si es tuya la …"- empezó a replicar Hermione

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro q después me la devolverás sana y salva. Nos vemos después"- dijo entrando en la tienda.

Hermione se fue, tapándose más con la capa, olía muy bien, olía a hombre, pensó sensualmente. Hermione sonreía, que hacia pensando esas cosas de su amigo, ayyy las hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pero, de repente se empezó a fijar en el cielo, estaba nublado, pero se estaba poniendo más oscuro rápidamente. Miró a su alrededor no había nadie mas en la calle, se había perdido, en que parte del pueblo estaba?. La calle era demasiado oscura, cuando sintió como si la arrastrara una mano invisible hacia un callejón todavía más estrecho y oscuro. Se estaba asustando y se había quedado parada en medio del callejón, sola. Escuchó unos ruidos:

"Quién anda ahí?"

Sintió como algo se movía detrás suya y antes de que se girase para ver que era, dos manos la cogieron fuertemente de la cintura y le arrastraron, poniéndola en contra de una pared de ladrillos bastante sucia. Al levantar la vista vio a quien la sujetaba. Una máscara negra como la noche estaba en frente de ella, una persona mucho más alta se encontraba ahí, por su constitución juraría que se trataba de un hombre. Era…

"un mortífago!"- gritó asustada

El hombre le tapó bruscamente la boca y la tiró violentamente al suelo. Él, estaba completamente tapado con una capa oscura, que no dejaba apreciar absolutamente nada de lo que tuviera debajo. Le lanzó un hechizo y al notar un escozor en la garganta, supuso que le había quitado la voz. Podría gritar todo lo que quisiera, nadie la oiría.

"Y ahora te vas a estar un rato tranquilita, sangre sucia – dijo el hombre, pero su voz estaba totalmente modificada por un hechizo, parecía la voz de una radio mal sintonizada- ahora tu y yo nos divertiremos un poco! Jajaja"

Al instante siguiente, él estaba en el suelo encima de ella, las piernas del mortífago estaban apretando su delicada cadera, inmovilizándola completamente; intentaba gritar, pero la voz no salía de su garganta y él ya le había arrancado la capa y rajado el chaleco que traía del uniforme. Le había inmovilizado las manos al suelo con un conjuro que no conocía. Iba directo a su blusa, cuando también sintió que una mano extraña y grande subía por su pierna llegando al muslo. Quería gritar, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro desesperadamente. Su blusa ya estaba completamente rota.

"Disfruta, asquerosa muggle, ahora sabrás lo que es el placer" – dijo, mientras veía como ella intentaba desquitarse de debajo de él.

De repente se escuchó de entre las sombras otra voz de hombre muy dura:

"Date prisa con esa cría, solo tienes un par de horas o te tendremos que esperar, recuerda que tu tienes el mando"

"Y por eso me puedo permitir estos lujos, así que déjame tranquilo, terminaré a tiempo, o es que quieres disfrutar un rato también de la sangre sucia?"

"No, gracias, me conformo con matar a unos cuantos magos, mi mujer ya me satisface plenamente" – dijo con plena arrogancia y dicho esto se fue, dejando al mortífago con lo suyo.

Hermione seguía forcejeando y simplemente pensaba: no, por favor, no esto no me puede pasar a mi!. Calló en ese mismo instante en la inconsciencia.

Al abrir los ojos, vio como estaba sola en el callejón y se miró, vio su estado tan deplorable y numerosas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, tenia varios moratones en la zona del pecho y del estomago. Estaba muerta de frío, su blusa ya no le tapaba nada y su sujetador estaba completamente roto. Se levantó del suelo y cogió la capa, poniéndosela sobre su magullado y medio desnudo cuerpo, encontró su varita en el suelo, tirada a lo lejos; ya no tenia el hechizo que le impedía hablar. No se podía mantener en pie, ese día no se le olvidaría nunca, pero de repente recordó la conversación entre los mortífagos e iba haber un ataque en minutos, si es que no se había producido ya, tenia que volver al colegio y avisar a Dumbledore. Pero estaba perdida, cansada y herida en todo su ser.

FIN FLASHBACK

Se fijo en su hijo, se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo. Se levantó de la cama y lo acostó de nuevo en la cuna. Se notó que unas furtivas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, las cuales limpio cuidadosamente. Ese día sucedió ese algo que nunca podría olvidar y que repercuto en su vida en muchos sentidos. No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que fue abrazada por un chico, por un ser masculino, todos ellos le aterraban, le daban miedo. Había tenido algunas chicos alrededor de ella en el ultimo curso, incluso un par se le había declarado, pero les había rechazado, ya no confiaba mas en ningún hombre, solo en dos, sus dos queridos amigos. Todavía recordaba la preocupación que tuvieron al no encontrarla durante el ataque al pueblo.

FLASHBACK

Al salir del callejón, se dio cuenta que estaba en las afueras del pueblo, tenia que darse prisa en llegar a Hogwarts, pero estaba agotada, tendría q hacer un ultimo esfuerzo. Cogio un carruaje sin que le viera nadie y a los minutos llego al colegio. Salio presurosa de el y llegó a las puertas, acto seguido entró en el vestíbulo buscando a algún profesor con la vista, pero encontró a…

"Profesor Snape!" – gritó y corrió hacia él

"Que hace aquí en medio Srta. Granger? Esta molestando" – dijo con toda la mala leche que pudiera. Pero empezó a mirar detenidamente a Hermione y vio sus ropas rotas debajo de la capa – se puede saber que le ha ocurrido, Srta. Granger?"

"Profesor eso no importa ahora – dijo rápidamente, mientras lagrimas volvían a caer por su cara – van a atacar Hosgmeade!"

"Que?"

"Si, mortífagos! Los he visto, deben darse prisa!"

"Que pasa aquí?" – dijo la profesora McGonnagall, que había aparecido de la nada junto con el profesor Dumbledore

"Dice que van a atacar el pueblo" – dijo Snape señalándola con la cabeza

"Que, Srta. Granger?" – dijo Dumbledore

"Es verdad, deben ir!"– dijo desesperada, entonces cayo desmayada.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Bueno, aki va el primer capitulo. Tengo escrito mas capis, diganme q opinan y si eso subo los siguientes. Besos!


	2. Segundo Capítulo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling...

Segundo Capítulo 

"Hermione! Baja a cenar!" llamó la Sra. Granger.

Hermione se dispuso a salir de su habitación, no le gustaba recordar ese pasado tan tormentoso. Dejo a Alex bien arropado en su cuna y cogiendo un walkie-talkie (N/A ya saben los aparatitos esos q sirven para saber cuando un niño llora o se despierta) y se fue a cenar.

"Hermione- dice su padre- te ha llegado una carta de tu amiga, Ginny."

"Si?" sonríe contenta

"Toma aquí tienes, venga léela"

Hermione la leyó rápidamente y les dijo a sus padres que su amiga vendría al día siguiente a visitarla. Si Ginny hace un par de años era una buena amiga de ella, en esto momento era la persona más cercana a ella, más que si fuera su mejor amiga. Ella era, la madrina de su hijo. Su pensamiento voló a mediados de noviembre del año pasado.

FLASHBACK

Hermione llevaba unos días muy rara, le sentaba todo mal, y estaba muy irascible. Se llevaba todo el día de mal humor. Desde que aviso del ataque había cambiado completamente. Por supuesto, los profesores lo pararon antes de que hubiera sido peor y pudieron evacuar a todos los alumnos del pueblo sin ningún tipo de accidente personal, solo hubo que lamentar daños materiales. Se capturaron a algunos mortífagos, gracias a la ayuda de Harry que se negó salir del pueblo sin ayudar, pero muchos otros mortífagos escaparon. Mientras, Hemione había sido llevada a la enfermería y curada inmediatamente por M. Pomfrey y el Prof. Dumbledore hablo con ella y le prometió que nada de lo que le había sucedido saldría de esa habitación; si ella quería ocultarlo, así seria.

Pero ella estaba muy rara y un día de noviembre, cuando Ginny le estaba preguntando una duda sobre transformación en la biblioteca, en donde ambas se encontraban solas, Hermione tuvo q salir corriendo. Ginny, preocupada, la persiguió. Hermione estaba en un baño próximo, vomitando por segunda vez en el día

"Hermione que te pasa?"- le pregunta Ginny- "llevas unos días muy pálida y tienes mal aspecto, creo q deberías ir a la enfermería"

"Ginny- dijo Hermione separándose del water- me encuentro perfectamente, no me molestes"- le contestó con expresión de enfado

"Ay no no, me da igual q me contestes así, llevas días rarísima- dijo señalándola con un dedo- vi como el otro día también le gritabas a Harry y a Ron sin motivo alguno, pero hoy me vas explicar q te pasa!"

Hermione parecida abatida. El ultraje que había recibido durante el ataque le había dejado una gran marca en su espíritu y encima llevaba un par de semanas fatal.

"Mira Ginny, recuerdas el ataque no?- Ginny asintió enérgicamente- todo Hogwarts estuvo preguntando q quien fue el que dio el aviso. Pues fui yo."

"Cómo? Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?"

"Porque ese día sucedieron mas cosas Ginny. Yo me perdí y escuche una conversación entre dos mortífagos, pero…- Hermione empezó a llorar- antes uno de ellos, me…-un suspiro involuntario surgió de ella- violó."

"Quee? Pero como no habías dicho nada-" Ginny corre a abrazarla- podía haberte ayudado, si no yo, mi hermano o incluso Harry"- decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"Ginny – sollozaba- no podía ni aceptarlo yo misma, fue muy duro y no quería q os compadecierais de mi, conmigo misma ya tenia suficiente."

"Mira Hermione- Ginny se separó de ella y le cogió por los hombros- lo primero q vamos a hacer es ir con M. Pomfrey, tu no estas bien y después ya veremos q hacemos."

Ambas se dirigieron a la enfermería. M. Pomfrey le hizo una comprobaciones, al terminar dijo q esperara allí. Salio de la enfermería y a los cinco minutos vino con el Prof. Dumbledore.

"Srta. Granger tenemos que hablar de lo q le sucedió en sep..- Dumbledore se callo al ver a Ginny- Srta. Weasley si nos disculpa un momento."

"No profesor, ella ya lo sabe todo, por favor prosiga."

"Bueno, Srta. Granger, Hermione- el anciano se acerco más a ella- está usted embarazada."

FIN FLASBACK

Hermione terminó de cenar y se levantó de la mesa, diciendo q se iría a su habitación a descansar. Recordaba perfectamente cuando Dumbledore le dio la noticia, fue como si un cubo de agua helada le cayera encima. El profesor le dio la opción de abortar si así lo deseaba, debido a las causas de cómo se produjo el embarazo, pero Hermione en ese momento lo único q podía hacer era llorar amargamente en los brazos de Ginny.

En su habitación se puso el pijama y antes de meterse ella misma en la cama, miro a su hijo y vio como tomo la decisión adecuada, ella no era nadie para acabar con la vida de ese niño, aunque fuera hijo de un mal nacido. Pero eso si se paso todo el curso usando encantamientos y pociones para ocultar su estado, ya que al principio la gente le preguntaba porque estaba engordando tanto. No aborto, y aun se alegraba de ello, el Prof. Dumbledore lo comprendió y sus padres al enterarse no aceptaron su decisión y quisieron poner hasta una denuncia al causante de esa injuria, pero la misma Hermione no se lo permitió, no quería q el asunto se extendiera, o sino tampoco sabia quien fue el agresor, hay demasiados asquerosos mortífagos en el mundo. Sus padres acabaron aceptándolo y ahora mismo estaban que se le caía la baba con su nieto.

Al día siguiente, sobre las 11 llegó Ginny por la chimenea.

"Hola- dijo, abrazando a Hermione- como está la mejor mamá del mundo?"

"Perfectamente- decía Hermione sonriendo- q les has dicho a tus padres para q no supieran q venias aquí?"

"Ahh nada del otro mundo, simplemente les dije q iba a casa de una compañera para q me explicara una cosa de los deberes de verano. Bueno, bueno y donde está mi ahijado favorito?"

"Pero si Ginny es tu único ahijado ¬¬"

"Buenoo..

"Está en la cocina con mi madre-dijo bostezando- hoy se ha despertado para comer a las 3 y no se ha vuelto a dormir hasta las 7, me tiene destrozada"

"Anda anda, q no será para tanto- dice entrando en la cocina.- buenos días Sra. Granger –se acerca al niño- ayy q grande esta! Como esta mi niño favorito! Bu bu bu – dice mientras gesticula tonterías con la cara."

"Toma quieres cogerle?" - ofrece la Sra. Granger

Hermione miraba a Ginny y veía q no se había equivocada al elegirla de madrina del niño. Ginny estuvo encantada al enterarse, pero le dijo a Hermione q los mejores hubieran sido Ron o Harry, pero ella no se atrevía a contarles nada a sus amigos, era algo bastante vergonzoso tener un hijo, y en encima de la forma de la q lo tuvo y con lo joven q era. Ginny siempre estuvo a su lado en el curso pasado, e incluso consiguió ir a verla cuando estuvo en el hospital el día del nacimiento, a principios de julio.

"Ahh, Hermione mira en la bolsa q he traído, dentro hay un regalo para Alex."

Hermione fue al salón por la bolsa a la vez q le gritaba a Ginny q ni se lo ocurriera empezar a consentir a su niño, pero Ginny solo se limito a seguir haciendo tonterías a su ahijado. El regalo era un conejo de peluche.

"Mira con solo poner tu varita sobre él- le explicaba Ginny. Empieza a mover las orejas y la nariz le empieza a parpadear en rojo y dorado(N/a :P), te gusta?"

"Si, Ginny ¬¬- decía mientras cogía el peluche- muy patriótico"

"Oye, me ha dicho mi hermano q no has quedado para ir al callejón"

"No, es q ahora mismo no me puedo separar de Alex en ningún momento, pero tampoco puedo sacarlo a pasear por un sitio públicamente mago"

"Yo iré por sus cosas necesarias- dijo la Sra. Grangee- espero acordarme de donde estaban las tiendas, no voy desde tu segundo año Hermione."

"Si eso yo le hago un plano Sra. Granger"-dice sonriente Ginny

"Oh eso seria magnifico querida. Y también te tengo q comprar túnicas nuevas hija, te ha cambiado mucho el cuerpo"

"Desde luego Hermione-exclama Ginny- no es porque te tenga envidia, pero tienes ahora unas caderas perfectas y una cinturita q mas de una quisiera, por no decir los pechos q tienes son perf…"

"Ginny…-dice sonrosada Hermione- déjalo!¬¬'

"Pero si es verdad, tienes hasta ahora el pelo mejor"

"Eso q significa q antes lo tenia mal ¬¬'...

"No, upps, yo no quería decir eso2-dice Ginny mordiéndose el labio

"Ja ja- ríe la Sra. Granger- anda chicas no discutáis, es normal, después y durante el embarazo las hormonas se revuelven y por ello la constitución de una mujer cambia mucho."

"Pues desde luego este año vuelves a enamorar a mi hermano, jaja"

"Como q volver a enamorar?- dice la Sra. Granger- Heermione?"

"Ehh.., bueno, puess..ay Alex necesita comer!"

"Tenemos q hablar seriamente tu y yo jovencita, mientras q se esta en la escuela una estudia, los romance para luego, y este año menos q con Alex allí ya tienes bastante."

"Lo vas a llevar a Hogwarts?O.o"- pregunta Ginny

"Si, no pienso perderme su primer año de vida y así todo me necesita para comer, hasta el primer año se debe alternar biberones con leche materna"

"Como lo vas a hacer en Hogwarts? Se los dirás a Ron y a Harry?"

"No se como me las apañare, y decírselo no se todavía, es algo muy difícil de explicar: "Hola chicos, q tal el verano? Pues yo resulta q fui madre y ustedes?""

"Ja ja Hermi a eso tampoco me refiero!"

Ginny pasa el resto del día acompañando a las mujeres Granger. A la tarde sacaron a pasear a Alex por el parque, para que le diera el sol. Al llegar a casa de los Granger bañaron a Alex entre las dos y le pusieron su pijamita. Hermione probó el conejo de peluche, y efectivamente como dijo Ginny al posarle sólo la varita, su nariz empezaba a brillar, seguramente, eso mas q gustar al niño, le asustaría. Ginny se fue cerca de las siete de la tarde y se despidieron hasta encontrarse en el andén el 1 de septiembre.

* * *

Contestación a los reviews: 

Hermy22: gracias por tu review! Aquí tienes otro capitulo!

Kirlatan: muchas gracias! Me encanta ver tus review y saber que tengo por ahí alguna lectora fija! Siento ser tan malvada (muajajaja), pero mas adelante lo compasaré! Besitos!

EugeBlack: ya tienes aki tu continuación!

Minea: gracias por el review!

Hasta el proximos capitulo! Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling y, bla bla bla

Tercer Capítulo

En una mañana de la última semana de agosto, Hermione estaba haciendo soltar el aire a Alex después de su comida, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Al instante siguiente entró la Sra.Granger acompañada de la Prof. McGonnagall.

-Buenos días, Srta. Granger.

-Buenos días Prof. – Hermione sorprendida se levantó del sofá con el niño

-He venido a hablar de su pequeño problema, que por cierto está muy grande ya –dijo observando al niño.

-Sí, es que mi nieto es muy tragón, Señora –sonríe la Sra. Granger.

La profesora McGonnagall se acerca a Hermione a ver al niño. Alex, con cara de felicidad tras haber complacido a su estómago, estaba alelado, ya le tocaba dormir.

-Bueno, usted me dirá que tiene pensado hacer Srta.Granger – dijo la Prof. mientras ella, Hermione y la Sra. Granger se acomodaban el sofá.

-Alex se viene conmigo… – dijo Hermione muy convencida.

-Pero… - dice la Prof.

-...y no interrumpirá en mis estudios, aunque no sé como lo voy a hacer cuando este allí.

-Ya suponía lo que iba a contestar Srta.Granger y lo primero que debo informarle que es una de las Premio Anual de este año.

-Ay, mi niña! – dice la Sra. Granger- eso es algo muy importante, no?- se acerca a Hermione y la besa en la frente con cuidado, pues Alex ya está dormido en los brazos de Hermione- Felicidades, cariño!

-Gracias Profesora McGonnagall- decía Hermione muy orgullosa de si misma.

-Bueno, pues este año hemos decidido dar la posibilidad de disponer de una habitación individual para el Premio Anual que así lo desee – hizo una pausa, para ponerse bien las gafas- En su habitación, por supuesto, se instalaran medidas para la comodidad de usted y de su hijo. Su cuarto dispondrá de una contraseña para acceder y le pondremos una pequeña cuna que podrá guardar bajo su cama.

-Oh! Gracias por todo, después de todo lo que he formado no merezco tanto –dijo Hermione mirando hacia abajo.

-Nada de lo que le pasó fue su culpa Srta.Granger, y lo que pasó ya está hecho, y porque no íbamos a ofrecerle todo nuestra ayuda a la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts - dice sonriendo.

-Sí, de acuerdo- dice colorada- y como haré cuando tenga que ir a clases?

-Ah si si – y chasqueando los dedos dice- Winky, por favor-

Una pequeña criatura con una falda y una sucia blusa apareció. Tenia unos grandes ojos castaños y mata de pelo rubio ceniza, enmarcado con unas grandes orejas puntiagudas.

-A partir del uno de septiembre, Winky pasará a ser su elfina doméstica exclusiva, cuidará del niño mientras este en clase y le avisará cuando Alexander necesite comer, supongo que lo tendrá que hacer entre clases y a la hora del almuerzo –dijo la Prof. McGonnagall- si necesitas algo de las cocinas sólo debe decírselo a Winky.

-Pero – grita Hermione bajito (N/a: se puede gritar bajo? O.O) para no despertar a Alex- no pienso que un elfo me sirva, Winky no es una esclava

-Elfa, esclava? –dijo la Sra. Granger mirando a Winky- qué es eso?

-Después te explico mamá, pero no pienso tener a Winky sin que cobre un salario justo y tenga un descanso merecido alguna vez.

-Señorita a Winky no hace falta que le paguen –chilló la elfina con voz muy aguda- a Winky le gustan los niños y el Prof. Dumbledore lo sabe y le ofreció este trabajo, Señorita a Winky no hace falta pagarle – dijo moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Pero no pienso tener una esclava!

-Pero Srta.Granger usted necesitará ayuda y... – suspira- no sé, bueno lleguemos a un acuerdo. Pensemos- la Prof. cerró los ojos un momento- Winky que le gusta aparte de los niños? Tiene algún hobby en especial?

-Bueno –dijo con la mirada en el suelo y algo cortada- Sí a Winky se le permite Señora. A Winky le encanta tejer. Cuando la Sra.Crouch vivía, hacía muchos jerséis para ella Señora.

-Ahh, estupendo! –exclamó la Prof. McGonnagall- podemos hacerlo así: Winky hará su trabajo y la Srta.Granger le suministrará todo tipo de utensilios de punto y lana, y así de forma indirecta le estará pagando un salario, de acuerdo Srta.Granger, Winky?

-Bueno- suspira Hermione resignada- lo sigo viendo injusto, pero al fin y al cabo necesitaré ayuda.

-Pues bien todo listo, y por último, aquí tiene una poción del Prof. Snape. Désela a Alexander antes de entrar al tren el día uno, lo volverá invisible por media hora y podrá coger un compartimento para usted sola, y al llegar a Hogwarts déle otra vez la poción y coga uno de los primeros carruajes, yo la esperaré en el vestíbulo y llevaremos a Alexander a la torre lo antes posible. Entendido?

-Claro – contestó Hermione, mientras su madre le cogía al niño para acostarlo en la cuna.

-Bien, pero recuerde sólo dos gotas bastarán. Ahora me retiro, el Prof. Dumbledore me espera. Winky vámonos- la elfina desapareció- Buenas tardes, Sra., Srta. Granger- y al instante desapareció con un "plim".

Hermione miro hacia donde un segundo antes había estado la Profesora y luego, observo a su hijo dormido en brazos de su madre. Supo que un curso difícil aparecía ante ella.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Siento que este capitulo sea tan corto, pero es un capitulo necesario para el transcurso de la historia. Prometo que el proximo será más largo y ya aparecerán más parte del elenco. Muchos Besos a todos

EugeBlack: muchas gracias por tu review! no sabes lo que me alegró al ver que me dejais review:) besos


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling y, bla bla bla

Cuarto Capítulo

El día 1 de septiembre amanecía claro y despejado. Hermione despertaba tras apagar el ruido molesto del despertador, debía hacerlo deprisa o si no…

-Buaaaa!- Alex empezó a llorar

Hermione se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se acerco a la cuna, para tranquilizar al niño. Miro el reloj despreocupadamente, que marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana. Solo había podido dormir de tirón tres horas. Tener un niño pequeño en casa era difícil.

-Bueno Alex, ya que estas calmadito y has despertado a toda la casa, dejaras a mama desayunar en condiciones? – decía al niño, mientras éste hacía un amago de sonrisa burlona.

En casa de los Granger todo era ajetreo y movimiento. Entre vuelo de libros, túnicas y pañales se pusieron en marcha para la estación de King Cross. Hermione repasaba mentalmente que no se le olvidara nada, por suerte el carrito de paseo de Alex entró perfectamente dentro de su baúl, los cacharros esos se plegaban que era una maravilla. Ese año tuvo que reducir su número de libros extras pues la ropita y los accesorios de Alex ocupaban mucho espacio, y ademas tenía que llevar a su lechuza, regalo de su padre de hace un par de años por su placa de prefecta, a la cual había llamado Afrodita por los tonos ámbar y rojizos de sus plumas.

Llegaron a la estación a las diez y cuarto, y cruzaron el andén nueve y ¾, encontrándolo vacío, así todo Hermione le había dado a Alex un par de gotas de la poción, volviéndolo invisible. Cogio un compartimento para ella sola y se despidió de sus padres, con lágrimas en los ojos por parte de las dos mujeres Granger. Hermione empezó a despedirse a través de la ventanilla.

-Bueno hija cuídate y cuida del peque – dijo su padre

-Claro papa, y no olvidéis mandarme – bajo la voz, pues algunas personas ya estaban empezando a entrar – pañales y leche en polvo de vez en cuando. Venga y ahora iros, no vaya a ser que alguno de mis amigos venga ya y pregunte por mi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry Potter, un chico alto de pelo moreno como la noche y de ojos como semáforos en verde, entro en la estación, sus tíos le acaban de dejar como cada año. Entró en el andén y con la mirada buscaba a alguno de sus amigos, cuando divisó a lo lejos a una gran ola de pelirrojos.

-Roooon! – se dirigió hacia su amigo, un alto pelirrojo de cautivadores ojos azules.

-Hey, Harry! – ambos se abrazaron – que tal? Llevas mucho aquí?

-No, acabo de llegar. Hola Ginny! – saluda Harry a una chica pelirroja de ojos azul pálido al igual que su hermano – ohh, te has cortado el pelo! – la larga melena que poseía Ginny en años anteriores había quedado en una corta melenitaa cuatro dedos por encima del hombro.

-Si, ya me había cansado de pelo largo – Ginny había pasado ya de la fase de babear por su "ídolo" y hablaba con Harry con total normalidad.- Creo que mi madre desea saludarte - dijo con sonrisa torcida. Al momento siguiente Harry estaba envuelto en un apretado abrazo.

-Harry, como estas? No te ha pasado nada raro en el verano, ni te ha dolido la cicatriz?

-No Sra. Weasley, desde que se Oclumencia no me ha dolido ni he soñado nada (N/A: para mi Harry en el quinto curso llega a dominar la Oclumancia y Sirius no muere, eso de que muera va contra mi sentido común)

Ron y Harry buscaron un compartimento vacío y acomodaron sus útiles. Ginny se despidió y fue en busca de sus amigas. Ron y Harry se despidieron por la ventanilla de los Sres. Weasley y de los gemelos que habían ido a despedirles y darles una bolsa de bromas de su tienda, pero sin que se enterara su madre (N/A: ssshhhh, que nadie se lo chive a la Sra. Weasley XD). El tren comenzó a moverse.

-Que raro no he visto a Hermione por ningún lado – comento Ron - normalmente nos espera fuera del tren. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-No tengo ni la mas mínina idea – dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros – no le habrá pasado nada? Porque yo desde luego he recibido pocas cartas de ella

-Yo tampoco he recibido muchas, en cambio mi hermana ha recibido mas que yo. Me decía que hablaban de cosas de chicas, de belleza y de ropa, será que de eso no puede hablar Hermione con nosotros, porque desde luego que a mi no me pregunte si le queda bien un color de labios determinado o un sujetador en concreto.

-No, Ron – dijo Harry – dudo que te pida tu opinión para eso ¬¬

Llevaban un rato charlando sobre cosas de hombres (N/a: a mi no me pregunten de que hablaban, soy una mujer!), cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimento y apareció Ginny:

-Ahh, hola de nuevo – Ginny examinaba atentamente todo el interior del compartimento – ahh, no esta Hermione con vosotros – empezó a dar la vuelta para irse y por lo bajito sigue hablando – claro, como iba a estar aquí… - sale ya al pasillo y empieza a alejarse de allí, pero una voz la para…

-Como que no debería estar con nosotros? – Harry había sacado la cabeza del compartimento y le hablaba desde la puerta, en ese momento la cabeza de Ron también apareció.

-Bueno, - Ginny se mira las manos y empieza a mirar el suelo, pero levanta rápidamente la cabeza – no os lo ha dicho? Es Premio Anual, así que debe de estar en un vagón con los prefectos y demás. Adiós – Ginny se alejo rápidamente, y oyó como los chicos cerraron la puerta.

Un suspiro de alivio salio de su boca, mientras se secaba el sudor inexistente de la frente. Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, a ver donde diablos se había escondido Hermione. Abrió otra puerta, que tampoco era, abrió una segunda, y una tercera, pero en al cuarta se encontró con otro panorama…

… el señor don Draco Malfoy esta tendido a lo largo de un sillón, mientras hojeaba desinteresadamente un periodico, aunque estaba acostado, se notaba que había sufrido un estirón; pero sus ojos grises metálicos seguían siendo los mismos, pero no mostraban la típica frialdad, sino una increíble pasividad; su pelo, rubio platino, lucia hacia atrás peinado con gomina, pero dejaba suelto algún mechón sobre sus ojos. En el otro sillón, estaban Crabbe y Goyle, devorando pasteles.

-Se te ofrece algo, gryff…? – empezó a hablar Malfoy, pero Ginny cerró antes la puerta, no quería problemas tan pronto.

Ginny pensaba qué que fuerte, el tío no sabia ni quien era ella, ni se acordaba lo que le había hecho su padre en primero, será pasota!. Con esos pensamientos, Ginny se encontró con una puerta cerrada. La golpeo con lo nudillos y dijo suavemente:

-Hermione? – escuchó movimiento en el interior.

-Que pasa? Quien eres? – dijo una voz del interior

-Soy yo, Ginny, déjame pasar, estoy sola. – un Finite Incantatem se oyó

-Hola Hermione - dijo entrando, Hermione volvió a hechizar la puerta – te llevo buscando por todo el tren.

-Pues menos mal que me has encontrado, estaba aburrida – tenia a Alex despierto en los brazos – no podía hacer nada con el niño encima, ni leer siquiera!

-Hermione se pueden hacer más cosas aparte de leer, como por ejemplo dormir, has visto las ojeras que tienes?

-Si, ya, pero bueno. Has visto a Harry y a Ron?

-Si, claro. Están preocupados por ti, como no has aparecido. A por cierto, les dije que eras Premio Anual , para así justificar que estabas en el compartimento de los Premios Anuales y eso.

-Ay, verdad – dijo Hermione golpeándose la frente – se me olvido decírselo! A ver que les parece tenerme como Premio Anual… Bueno, Ginny hazme un favor, ten a Alex, voy a echarme a dormir un ratito, siento dejarte aburrida, pero tengo un sueño – dijo Hermione, mientras que con la mano se tapaba un gran bostezo.

-Aburrida? – decía mientras cogia el niño – con Alex imposible – empezó a sacarle la lengua mientras el niño la miraba embobado.

Hermione despertó unos tres cuartos de hora antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Vio como Ginny estaba de pie, paseando al niño.

-Ahh Hermi, ya estas despierta! Anda cogelo, que esta hecho una fiera, al pobre creo q le toca comer – Hermione se descubría el pecho, mientras Ginny le acerca el niño, este empezó a comer ávidamente.

-Haberme despertado Ginny!

-Es que dormías tan tranquila, que me daba pena, ahh por cierto le he cambiado el pañal, que desde luego el angelito come como un santo, porque vaya olor… - decía mientras se tapaba la nariz en recuerdo del olor que tuvo que aguantar – lo siento mucho por la madre naturaleza, pero he tirado el pañal sucio por la ventana.

-Bueno – suspira Hermione – al menos sirve de abono, o eso espero

-No me digas que también eres ecologista? – dijo Ginny alarmada – espero no haberte desordenado mucho la mochila al sacar el pañal.

-No te preocupes.

Cuando faltaba unos minutos para llegar, Hermione se levanto alarmada

-Ginny tengo que llegar la primera a un carruaje, la Prof. McGonnagall me esta esperando en el vestíbulo!

-Pero, y el niño? Lo pueden ver!

-No, tengo una poción de invisibilidad, y tus cosas Ginny?

-Se las deje a Colin, me ha hecho el favor de llevarlas, al fin y al cabo solo traje un baúl, yo no traigo la casa a cuestas como tu :P - dijo Ginny – pero ahora que lo pienso,- Ginny se llevo una mano a la barbilla, en señal pensativa - pobre de Colin, con su baúl y lechuza ya tenia bastante – dijo Ginny arrepintiéndose – pero haré una obra caritativa y llevare tu baúl – dijo decidida.

Hermione le dio la poción a Alex y cogio su maleta de mano con cosas del niño, Ginny empezó a arrastrar el baúl y cogio la jaula con Afrodita, que le dio por ponerse a ulular como una desesperada. En el momento que el tren paro, las chicas ya estaban preparadas para bajar, corrieron y tomaron el primer carruaje, que al cerrar la puerta se puso en marcha.

-Uff – Ginny cansada decía – pero Hermione que llevas aquí? Un muerto o dos?

-Je je, es que un niño necesita mucho

-No será que tu te has traído toda tu biblioteca ¬¬

-Anda mira ahí esta Hogwarts

El castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba majestuoso, iluminado espectacularmente y rodeado por el lago y un bosque, especialmente prohibido y tenebroso.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Aquí otro más! A partir de ahora loa capítulos seran más largos y veremos como se desenvuelve Hermione con su querido retoño!Besos!

Reviews:

Hermspotter: muchas gracias por tu review.Siento que el primero te pareciera cruel, pero era necesario para la trama, prometo solemnemente que habrá pocos momentos traumáticos!

Anna: gracias! siento decirte que aun queda un pelin! Besos!

Kirlatan: hola guapísima! que sería un fic mío sin un review tuyo? jeje bueno. bueno y no me mates! porfis porfis! losproximos son maaas laargos! Por cierto, ahora mismo me voy a ver si has actulizado tu fic pillina, que vata la faena que le has hecho a Luna! Muchos besos!

Enigranger: hola! Si me agrege hace poco a la LPDF, es un honor para mí pertenecer a ese foro! no sabes la ilusión que mehizo entrar como miembro. Me alegro que te guste el fic! bueno, aun quedan algunos capítulos para que se enteren los chicos. Besos!

EugeBlack: gracias por tu review! como vistes ya aparece Harry en este capítulo aunque poco, en el próximo saldrá mucho más. Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling y, bla bla bla

Quinto Capítulo

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Hermione y Ginny encontraron a la Prof. McGonnagall que les esperaba.

-Vamos Srta. Granger - dijo la Prof. - Winky nos espera. Srta. Weasley espere aquí a sus compañeros. - la Prof. empezó a andar.

-¡Gracias por todo Ginny! - dice Hermione, mientras Ginny deja el baúl y la jaula en el vestíbulo y Hermione sigue a la Prof. con Alex, aún invisible, en los brazos.

Empiezan a subir escaleras y a recorrer largos pasillos, cuando la Prof. para delante de un cuadro: la Señora Gorda

-Srta. Granger la contraseña es _Leonibus Ferrens_

El cuadro se abrió, dejándoles paso a la Sala Común. Las chimeneas del lugar alumbraban y daban calor a la estancia, por las enormes ventanas se apreciaba la oscuridad de la noche, los sillones y sofás, al igual que las mesas estaban dispuestos como cada año y al final de la sala se divisaba las escaleras que daban a las diferentes habitaciones.

La Profesora y la alumna empezaron a subir las escaleras y al llegar a la séptima habitación siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a una octava puerta donde un letrero ponía Premio Anual.

-Esta es su habitación Srta. Granger, la contraseña que le ha puesto el director es _Pietas Mater - _la puerta se abrió.

La habitación de forma circular, era igual de grande que su cuarto de años pasados. Un gran ventanal enfrentado a una ancha cama, mucho mayor comparada con las que había usado en el pasado. Junto a su cama, reposaba una cuna de patas cortas de color crema. Completaba la habitación un bonito armario, unas estanterías para colocar los libros, una espaciosa mesa de estudio y tres sillas bastantes cómodas. En el centro de la habitación, justo donde daría el sol si fuera de día, había una alfombra redonda de tonos rojizos y pardos. Una puerta en el fondo de la habitación indicaba la entrada al baño, que ya vería después.

De repente se oyó una voz aguda:

-Winky ya está aquí Profesora.

-Muy bien Winky - dijo la Prof. McGonnagall - le dejamos aquí al niño a su cargo - Alex en ese momento volvía a la normalidad - la Srta. Granger y yo debemos bajar al comedor.

Hermione le dio el niño a la elfina y soltó el bolso de mano con cosas de Alex encima de la cama, por último se dirigió a Winky.

-Cuídamelo bien, él es mi vida - se agachó a la altura de Winky - adiós mi nene, mamá volverá pronto - y después de eso, besó al niño en la frente

La Prof. McGonnagall y Hermione salieron con rumbo al Gran Comedor. Al llegar al vestíbulo la Prof. McGonnagall fue con los niños que entraban por primera vez a Hogwarts y Hermione se dirigió a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Parada en la puerta, echó un vistazo a todas las mesas, entre los alumnos todo eran besos y abrazos tras el reencuentro. Los profesores comenzaban a ocupar sus diferentes puestos en la gran mesa

-¡Hermioneee! - un alegre Ronald Weasley la llamaba desde la mesa de Gryffindor mientras le hacia señas con la mano.

Hermione se dirigió a él, que estaba de pie junto a Harry, cuando le quedaba pocos pasos para llegar, Ron salvó la distancia y la envolvió en un gran y cálido abrazo que ella respondió gustosa. Al separarse, los dos se dieron un par de sonoros besos en las mejillas.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? - Hermione giro la cabeza hacia el hablador, su amigo Harry, el cual la miraba escrutadoramente, mientras ella se dio cuenta de que los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo estaban más altos que hace dos meses.

-¡Hola a ti también Harry! - Hermione se acercó y le dio otro par de besos.

-Pero, Hermione... - empezó Ron - ¡guauuu! - la miró de arriba a bajo, evaluándola - pero¿qué te has hecho¡estás preciosa! - se colocó justo detrás de ella - ¡tienes hasta más culo! - le dio un simpático manotazo en su trasero.

-¡Ehhh¡Ronald Weasley! - le gritó Hermione entre ofendida y divertida, dándole un suave empujoncito. Ambos tenían una confianza asombrosa desde que habían sido novios. Era todo el día abrazos, besos y cariños. Ron era el único hombre con el cual Hermione se sentía a gusto después de lo que le sucedió. Ron era para Hermione el hermano protector y agradable que nunca tuvo.

- ¡Pero es que es verdad¡nuestra pequeña sabelotodo ha cambiado mucho! - dijo Ron - ¿a qué si Harry?

- ¿Qué? - dijo Harry - ah, si si, tienes razón - dijo mirando a Hermione a los ojos, porque momentos antes había estado pendiente de la parte de cuerpo de Hermione donde Ron había puesto su mano.

Los tres chicos se sentaron rápidamente en la mesa. La Prof. McGonnagall llegaba con una hilera de nerviosos niños detrás de ella.

(N/a: la canción del sombrero seleccionador la dejo a su imaginación)

- Cuando les nombre, vayan subiendo aquí arriba - dijo la severa voz del Prof. McGonnagal a los niños - Bacony, Emily

Una niña castaña se sentó en el taburete. El sombreo tardo un par de minutos en mandarla a Ravenclaw. Después de un par de chicos, llegó el primer chaval de Gryffindor del año. La mesa de los leones al completo estallo en aplausos para Dotim, Albert.

Hermione prestaba atención a la selección cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella. Primero, miró a las chicas de quinto que tenía delante sentadas, pero ninguna la estaba mirando, ambas estaban atentas a Morty, Marc que era seleccionado, pero al mirar entre las chicas comprobó que unos ojos grises la observaban desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, cuando quitó la vista de esa mirada para observar el rostro del dueño de esos ojos, Draco Malfoy desvió la cabeza hacia el ya Huflepuff Marc Morty.

La selección acabó con un aplauso al Slytherin Bob Robertson y con un suspiro de aburrimiento de Ron. Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento:

-Bueno, antes que nada quiero daros la bienvenida a todos los nuevos alumnos, y por supuesto, también a los veteranos. Pero como veo por ahí alguna carilla hambrienta - Hermione le dio una codazo a Ron, que estaba dispuesto a gritar un largo "Siiiii" - dejaré mi discurso para el final de los postres. Entonces, _vous pouvez manger!_

En las mesas aparecieron los más exquisitos manjares que jamás nadie podría imaginar. La ojos de Ron brillaron con luz propia.

-No se como lo haces Ron - decía Hermione mientras se giraba a su derecha y veía a Ron servirse de todo en cantidades industriales - por más que comes lo único que haces es crecer!

- Es que como aún estoy en edad de crecimiento - dijo feliz ante su plato.

- Seguro? ¬¬ si ya no se puede crecer más! tu ya has llegado a lo máximo¿Por qué no dejas un poco de altura para el resto de los mortales? - dijo mirándole - como por ejemplo yo!

- Jaja - reía Ron - ni que fueras tan baja!

- Al lado tuya y de Harry me siento como un gnomo! - dijo Hermione indignada - y encima tú, Harry - dijo mirando a su izquierda - ¿qué has hecho en el verano? se te ve más, más... - le toca el bíceps derecho comprobando que está muy duro - fuerte!

- Bueno - dijo Harry sonrosado - el verano en casa de los Dursley no es que sea muy divertido y lo he pasado estudiando y haciendo ejercicio.

- Ohhh, estudiando! - a Hermione le salían estrellitas de los ojos - por fin os dignáis a hacerme caso! seguro que has aprendido mucho! y tu Ron, has estudiado?

- Por supuesto que... no Hermione¿qué pensabas? mucho es que he hecho los deberes de verano!

- Y tú¿qué has hecho en el verano Hermione? - le preguntó Harry

- Pues nada, ya sabéis estudiando y he estado... - Hermione pensó en el algo rápido - un tiempo en la costa con mis padres - dijo sonriendo - anda Ron pásame esa jarra, por favor

- La de leche? - dijo Ron señalándola

- Si, esa

- Toma, pero que sana te nos ha vuelto

- Claaaro, hay que cuidarse

- Pues tu deberías tomar rabitos de pasa, para que no se te olviden decir algunas cosas - dijo Harry tomando su vaso de jugo.

- Ahhhhh¡si! - dijo Hermione recordando - siento no haberos dicho lo de que soy Premio Anual, pero se me olvido

- ¿Olvidársete a ti? - dijo Ron incrédulo - tu estas muy rara, con la que montantes en quinto cuando te nombraron prefecta!

- Bueno¡pues esta vez se me paso!- dijo Hermione

- ¡Pero si a ti no se te olvida nada! - gritó Ron

- ¡Ron yo no soy perfecta! - gritó Hermione

- Pues siempre has alardeado de ell...

- Basta¡basta! - gritó Harry - por favor - dijo con cara lastimera - esperad por lo menos a mañana¿no? dejad la primera pelea en condiciones para mañana.

Ron y Hermione se miraron fijamente y luego se volvieron la cara. El primero se dispuso a servirse la tercera porción de pastel de chocolate, mientras la segunda se bebía el segundo vaso de leche. Harry, simplemente suspiró.

Tras relamerse los últimos pedazos de tarta de nata con fresas, Albus Dumbledore se levantó y la Prof. McGonnagall dio unos leves golpecitos en su copa para llamar la atención de todos los alumnos. El director habló:

- Queridos alumnos, espero que después de saciar vuestro feroz apetito podáis escuchar mis palabras.

Todos los alumnos dejaron de hablar y se giraron para observar a su director

- En primer lugar debo advertiros que el bosque que se encuentra junto al castillo está totalmente prohibido para cualquier alumno, repito - en ese momento miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna a tres personas de la mesa de Gryffindor en concreto - cualquier alumno. Aviso que los aviones de papel autodestructibles y cualquier objeto de Sortilegios Weasley no están permitidos, como ha reflejado el Señor Filch en la larga lista de objetos prohibidos - un murmullo de protesta se alzó en el Gran Comedor, que pronto se apaciguo - Y por último, debe avisar que como cada año se realizará el torneo de Quiddicht entre las casas de Hogwarts. Eso es todo. Buenas noches a todos.

Los estudiantes empezaron a levantarse y diferentes voces de prefectos se escucharon en el ambiente, llamando a sus respectivos grupos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a su torre.

- Hermione¿tu no tienes que guiar a los niños de primero? - preguntó Harry

- No, de eso se encargan los de quinto. Los premios anuales solo ayudamos en la disciplina y bajamos puntos.

- ¿Solo hace eso un Premio Anual? - preguntó Ron sorprendido - yo también quiero quitar puntos!

- El Premio Anual es sólo como un reconocimiento a tus méritos Ronald. Ya llegamos

- ¿Contraseña? - dijo la dama gorda.

- _Leonibus Ferrens_

El cuadro les dejo pasar, mostrándole la sala común abarrotada de alumnos que se disponían retirarse a sus habitaciones.

- Bueno, chicos -dijo Hermione - voy un momento a mi habitación y ahora bajo. Así, hablamos un ratito.

- De acuerdo - dijo Harry - como mañana es domingo no hay prisas para levantarse.

Hermione subió las escaleras y cuando llego a su puerta dijo la contraseña. En el interior ya estaba su baúl y su lechuza a los pies de su cama. Winky estaba sentada en la cama mientras vigilaba a Alex que dormía en la cuna.

- Buenas noches, señorita Hermione - dijo Winky hablando en voz baja

- Podrías decirme sólo Hermione, Winky - contestó Hermione también en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la cuna para ver a su hijo - vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas.

- De acuerdo. Tome, pongase esto - Winky le tendió una especie de pulsera de cuero - es para que yo la avise cuando Alexander necesite comer y usted no este en la habitación o tenga que venir urgentemente, por supuesto no la molestaré durante las clases.

- Bueno, pero Winky tu me avisas con lo que sea - dijo, mientras se ponía la pulsera.

- Cuando la note caliente es que sucede algo, señori... - Hermione la miro severamente - Hermione

- Bien, como aún no le toca comer, voy a bajar un rato.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry y Ron charlaban animadamente cuando se les acercó sus compañeros de curso: Seamus Finnigam, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom.

- Hey chicos¿qué tal las vacaciones? - preguntó Seamus a la vez que tomaba asiento.

- Pues muy bien dentro de lo que cabe - dijo Ron

- Que tarda Hermione - dijo Harry mirando hacia las escaleras, pero de allí bajaban la morena Parvati Patil y la rubia Lavender Brown, que se dirigían hacia ellos. Ambas se sentaron coquetamente delante de ellos.

- ¡Hola! - dijo Parvati con una gran sonrisa

- Oye¿no estaba Hermione en la habitación con vosotras? - les pregunto Harry de sopetón

- No, no estaba - le respondió Parvati molesta por no saludarla adecuadamente y preguntar por Hermione - en la habitación solo había dos camas

- Eso es porque los Premio Anuales tiene habitación propia - dijo Neville tímidamente.

- ¿Si? - dijo Seamus mirándolo - ¡eso es estupendo! la de chicos y la de noches locas puede pasar hay Hermione y nadie se enteraría, sería estupendo poder probar esa habitación yo primero - dijo Seamus con cara de pícaro - ¡sobretodo después de ver como esta Hermione ahora! - dijo haciéndose el interesante.

Ron se revolvió en el sofá tras escuchar lo que había dicho Seamus, pero fue Harry el que apretó un puño y dirigió un dedo hacia Seamus, amenazadoramente:

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirte así a Hermione! - dijo enfadado - ¡ella no es una cualquiera!

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo - dijo Seamus - solo bromeab..

Pero la causa de la charla apareció en ese momento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- ¡Hola chicos¿Qué tal? - dijo Hermione, sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de Harry hacia Seamus, sentándose junto a Harry

- Muy bien Hermione - dijo Dean - Enhorabuena por el Premio Anual

- Aunque eso era de esperar - dijo Parvati envidiosa, le había molestado el comentario de Seamus, a ella le gustaba y se había propuesto conquistarlo, pero había llegado esa mosquita muerta, con un buen cuerpo, una gran sonrisa y un Premio Anual.

- Oye, Hermione - dijo Lavender amablemente - ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo? estás muy guapa

- Gracias Lavender

- Creo que si te dieras un poco de sombra en los ojos y te echaras un poco de brillo de labios - dijo Lavender mostrándole ojos, maquillados, al igual que los de Parvati - causarías aun más sensación, y tendrías un montón de novios - dijo sonriente

- No, gracias, pero no tengo tiempo para pintarme, y novios, no quiero ni uno - Hermione se ponía mala con solo pensar que un hombre la tocará que no fuera sus dos amigos o su padre.

- Bueno¿las señoritas van a seguir hablando de tonterías? - dijo Ron ceñudo - porque desde luego la población masculina nos aburrimos.

Las tres chicas, mosqueadas, le sacaron la lengua mientras se cruzaban de brazos. Los hombres siempre podían hablar de cualquier deporte cuando le apeteciera aunque ellas estuvieran delante, pero si eran ellas las que hablaban de cosmética, moda o belleza, no podían.

- Ahora que estamos todos los de séptimo de Gryffindor, podemos prometernos una cosa - dijo Seamus - que todos acabaremos aprobando los éxtasis y que seguiremos en contacto después de Hogwarts - dijo poniendo su mano en el centro para concluir el pacto

- De acuerdo- dijo Parvati, poniendo su mano rápidamente sobre la de Seamus. Todos empezaron a poner sus manos.

- Pero yo no se si podré cumplir la primera parte- dijo Ron apenado, poniendo su mano

- ¡Claro que si Ron! no digas tonterías - dijo Hermione, poniendo la última su mano

- Por supuesto que lo harás Ron - dijo Seamus - e incluso, en la segunda parte, puede que algunos estemos muy juntos o muy en contacto - sacó su mano de abajo y la colocó encima de la de Hermione, reafirmando aún más el pacto, mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione y Harry a su vez lo miraba furioso.

Todos quitaron ya sus manos y se levantaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Harry y Ron subían los últimos por las escaleras.

- Vaya con Seamus - empezó a hablar Ron - está dispuesto este año a conquistar a Hermione, por lo que parece está enamorado.

- Si, eso parece - dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo.

- Pero desde luego no los veo juntos y Hermione ni se ha dado cuenta de las indirectas de Seamus, ella estaba como en otro sitio, pero yo creo a Hermione le pega otro tipo de chico, un ravenclaw, por ejemplo.- dijo Ron pensativo.

-Eso es algo que ella elegirá - dijo Harry desafiante, mirando aun hacia abajo - mientras ninguno no se pase con ella - dijo mirando al frente - tengo bastante - terminó diciendo eso en voz baja.

-Claro, que ninguno se pasará con ella, para eso estamos nosotros aquí - Ron miró a Harry - pero¡vaya cara que traes compañero! - Harry estaba todo ceñudo

-Es que tengo sueño - dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de séptimo curso y hacía un bostezo fingido.

Dentro ya todos, se cambiaron de ropa y se metieron en sus camas. Harry se tapó hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto su camiseta blanca de pijama, cruzó los brazos y los puso tras su cabeza y miró hacia arriba¿por qué diablos le importaba a él tanto con quien andará Hermione? Seamus, al fin y al cabo, era un gran muchacho¿por qué se ponía él agresivo si Seamus intentaba conquistar a Hermione? Harry se giró en la cama y cerró los ojos. Soñó con dos mujeres muy importantes en su vida: una pelirroja de ojos verdes y una castaña con ojos miel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione entró en su cuarto justo para darle de comer a Alexander. Se sentó en la cama y Winky le pasó al niño, que ya estaba despierto esperando su rica comida.

-Bueno, Winky vete ya si quieres, ya me apaño yo con él, vuelve mañana por la mañana¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, si me necesita toque con la varita la pulsera y diga mi nombre, si quiere algo de comida para Alexander, ponga la mano en el pomo de la puerta del baño mientras diga cocinas, al abrir la puerta estará allí - dijo Winky - y Hermione, no se preocupe, la habitación está insonorizada. - con eso Winky desapareció.

Hermione terminó de dar de comer al niño. Se levantó de la cama con él y se dirigió a la ventana, mientras le hacía soltar el aire. Se asomó, desde allí veía el lago y a la izquierda la cabaña de Hagrid y el Bosque Prohibido. Alex se quedo de nuevo dormido en sus brazos y le acostó de nuevo. Ella, aprovechó para entrar al baño. Era muy grande. Tenía una bañera enorme, podría caber dos personas adultas sentadas y sobraría aún un poco de espacio, supuso que eso era para que pudiera bañar a Alexander con comodidad. Había también algunas estanterías para colocar sus cosas. Se lavó los dientes y salio. Se puso su pijama y se acostó. Mañana sería otro día, otro largo día.

* * *

Contestación a los reviews:

Euge Black: muchas gracias por el review!

Kirlatan: gracias por leer amiga! Yo ya me he puesto al dia con tu fanfiction y esta estupendo! muchos besos!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y ni muchísimo menos el guapetón de Harry ;)

Sexto Capítulo by Caelius

Hermione se despertó a las diez y media de la mañana. Alexander la había despertado a las ocho para comer y ahora estaba muerta de sueño. Lo mejor sería un buen baño. Un ruido en la puerta la sobresaltó. Se acercó cuidadosamente con la varita en la alto, y pego la oreja a la puerta para escuchar

-Hermione¡soy yo! - gritó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ginny! - Hermione quitó rápidamente la oreja, la había dejado sorda. Le abrió la puerta - anda pasa

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo está el peque?

-Por ahora gracias a Dios dormido - Hermione se sentó en la cama - a ver si crece ya, porque eso de que sólo coma y duerma, me tiene loca

-Pues no se que es peor - dijo Ginny, también sentándose - cuando le salgan los dientes ya verá lo que te va a liar, y ya no te cuento cuando quiera empezar a andar.

-Puffff, lo que me queda - Hermione se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama

-¡Que pedazo de habitación tienes! - dijo Ginny mirando a su alrededor anonadada - ahh, por cierto, Ron y Harry te están esperando abajo

- Si? - Hermione se levantó rápidamente - ¿te puedes quedar aquí mientras me ducho?

-Claro.

Hermione abrió su baúl y sacó ropa limpia. Dejó también fuera el carrito plegado de Alex y una pequeña maleta, que dejó en la cama.

-Oye¿todavía no has vaciado el baúl? - preguntó Ginny

-¡Que va! no he tenido tiempo.

-Anda que..., venga que yo te lo vacío mientras tú te duchas y te cambias. Te dejo las cosas medio puestas y tu ya la pones dentro del armario como quieras.

-Ayy¡Ginny! - la abrazó Hermione - ¡eres un cielo¡no! que digo un cielo¡eres dos!

-Anda, anda venga - Ginny la empujaba para el cuarto de baño - y que esto no sirva de precedente - dijo Ginny como regañándola y después le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

Hermione abrió los grifos y se metió en su espectacular bañera. Mientras Ginny con _wingardium leviosas _llevaba la ropa al armario y los libros y materiales de estudio a las estanterías. Abrió la maleta de la cama y vio embelesada toda la ropa chiquitita de Alex, toda una monería. Hermione salía del baño a la vez que Ginny cogia a Alex que se había despertado. Ginny lo mecía en sus brazos mientras Hermione le pasó un chupete para que se lo pusiera.

-Voy a llamar a Winky y nos vamos - Hermione se puso la varita en la pulsera y pronunció alto y claro Winky. La elfina apareció delante de ella de inmediato

-Winky, voy a desayunar, luego vengo, no necesita comer por lo menos hasta... - Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera - ...dentro de un par de horas o más. Si necesitas pañales están en esa bolsa - señaló la mochila que estaba encima de la mesa - y no lo bañes, ya lo haré yo a la tarde

- Conmigo, por supuesto - dijo Ginny, le encantaba ver a su ahijado dando pequeñas pataditas en el agua.

Ginny y Hermione salieron de la habitación rumbo a la sala.

-Buenos días - dijeron ambas a Harry y Ron, que estaban sentados en el sofá.

-Gracias por esperar chicos - dijo Hermione.

-¿Gracias? - dijo Ron mirándola escéptico - ¡nos tienes aquí asustados! eres tú la que siempre nos espera y¡ no al revés!

-Se me pegaron las sábanas, como no tengo a compañeras que me molesten - dijo Hermione sonriendo

Los cuatro fueron al Gran Comedor para desayunar y se sentaron en su correspondiente mesa. Los prefectos estaban repartiendo los horarios.

-Oh no¡no quiero mirarlo! - dijo Ron con el horario en la mano cerrando los ojos - no podían esperar a torturarnos hasta mañana! Harry se tu el portador de la noticia - dijo señalándolo teatreramente - ¿qué nos toca mañana a primera hora?

-Bueno, Ron - Harry miraba espantado su horario - yo no quisiera arruinarte el día

-Ron - dijo Hermione decidida - nos toca Pociones.

Los ojos y la boca de Ron se abrieron totalmente. Ron se sintió como si estuviera al filo de un precipicio.

-Pociones dobles con Slytherin - terminó Hermione.

Ron se cayó al precipicio.

-Pero mira, tampoco es todo tan malo - dijo Harry intentando no ser pesimista - luego tenemos la optativa nueva

-Que suerte tenéis chicos - dijo Ginny amargada - ustedes podéis elegir una nueva asignatura y yo tengo que seguir dando Historia de la Magia - apoyó la cabeza entra las manos resignada.

-Bueno, no se que es peor Ginny - dijo su hermano - yo he elegido Preparación al Ministerio y creo que voy a tener que seguir estudiando y mucho.

-Yo tengo Duelo - dijo Harry

-No se porque no elegí yo esa - dijo Ron enfadado - pero mi madre me comió la cabezay acabe eligiendo esta. Pero claro si quiero entrar en el ministerio...

-¿Qué se hace en esa asignatura? - preguntó Harry

-Pues básicamente aprender las reglas, las normas y la historia del Ministerio, por lo menos eso me dijo Percy

-Pero¿tu que quieres hacer después de Hogwarts Ron? - preguntó Hermione interesada, mientras se echaba cereales en un bol de leche.

-Me encantaría entrar al departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos - contestó orgulloso y sacando pecho - y tu Hermione¿qué optativa has elegido?

-Medimagia Básica, lo veía más útil. PM (N/a: Preparación al Ministerio) no me servía para nada, por lo menos por ahora no quiero entrar al Ministerio - Hermione tomo una cucharada de cereales y siguió hablando rápidamente - Duelo me parecía muy dura y con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tengo ya bastante, y la otra optativa que había, uhmm... - Hermione se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensativa - Cultura Mágica, me parecia muy aburrida, creo que Medimagia Básica es la perfecta, es teórica y práctica a la vez, porque Cultura Mágica al fin al cabo la he adquirido ya con todos los libros que he leído ya y los que todavía me quedan por le...

-Creo que me he equivocado - dijo Ron mirándola mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza y la cortaba en su discurso - cuando dije ayer que habías cambiado¡no has cambiado para nada¡sigues igual de habladora cuando estás hablando de estudios!

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y enfadada le dio la espalda durante todo el desayuno. La Profesora McGonnagall se había acercado a los chicos, llamando la atención de Hermione.

- Srta. Granger cuando pase un tiempo vaya a mi despacho, necesito hablar con usted

- De acuerdo Profesora - dijo Hermione mientras asentía

La Profesora se retiró y los chicos terminaron de desayunar y se levantaron de la mesa. En el vestíbulo Hermione dijo que iba a la lechucearía, allí estaba Afrodita e iba a mandar una carta a sus padres, pero antes de poder irse Ginny cogio a Ron del brazo y le dijo:

-¡Oye¿tú tienes un chaleco rosa en tu habitación?

-jajajajajajaja - Harry estalló en carcajadas mientras las orejas de Ron enrojecían de manera alarmante

-¿A si que el chaleco es tuyo? - dijo Ron mirándola enfadado - por tu culpa se han reído todos de mí

-¿Y yo por qué debo de tener la culpa! - dijo Ginny con las manos en la cintura

-jajajajaja - Harry no podía controlarse y Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa, le estaba contagiando la risa

-¡No haberlo metido en tu baúl! – dijo Ginny

-jajaja, aun puedo escuchar la voz femenina de Seamus diciendo "Ronnie¿con qué faldita te vas a poner este chaleco? - dijo Harry - jajajajaja

-¡Cállate! - dijo Ron a Harry, quien se secaba las lágrimas de la risa - ¡yo no lo metí¡se habrá equivocado mamá!

-Pues ahora mismo vienes conmigo y¡me lo devuelves! - dijo Ginny cogiendolo del brazo y tirando de él.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron callados mirando a los dos hermanos irse, luego se miraron y acto seguido estallaron en carcajadas.

-Venga Hermione, que te acompaño a la lechucería - dijo Harry con una risita

En la lechucería mientras Hermione escribía la carta a sus padres, Harry buscaba a Afrodita entre todas las lechuzas. Al encontrarla se la llevo a Hermione, que le ató la carta y la soltó en la ventana. Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la torre

-Oye Harry - empezó Hermione a hablar - te veo muy raro últimamente¿te pasa algo?

-¿A mi? - Hermione siempre sabía lo que le pasaba, si estas asustado, enfadado, preocupado o cualquier otra cosa - no, no para nada - ella lo miró como diciendo que si seguro que no le pasaba nada - bueno, tu ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre: Voldemort. Me tiene preocupado, no ha dado señales de vida, no se si es porque se ha cansado de hacer barbaridades o es que esta preparando algo grande. Desde el ataque a muggles de abril, no ha vuelto a pasar lo más mínimo. No sé que pretende y como ya dominé la Oclumancia, no puedo percibir ningún tipo de sentimiento de él - acabo Harry suspirando.

- Bueno, Harry se que esto es duro, y sobretodo más para ti, pero no se, aprovecha este descanso que te da, para mejorar tus poderes, aprender nuevos y más hechizos - Harry la miraba incrédulo, esperaba un consejo de ataque o de búsqueda de Voldemort, pero Hermione siempre estaba pensando en estudiar - y por supuesto, aprovecha para disfrutar y estar alegre Harry. Lo mejor que harías es buscar una chica guapa y ¡distraerte con ella! - dijo mientras le daba suaves golpecitos con el brazo y le sonreía

Harry simplemente le sonrió y pensó que la única que le distraía en esa manera era justamente ella, pero no sabía el porque! Harry movió la cabeza hacia los lados intentándose quitar la imagen de Hermione sonriéndole de la mente, cosa difícil ya que la tenía al lado

- Ya estamos aquí, _Leonibus Ferrens _- el cuadro se abrió dejándoles pasar

Ron estaba sentado malhumorado y con los brazos cruzados, por lo que Hermione para no reírse de nuevo por lo de antes salió disparada para su habitación. Vio a su hijo despierto, saludó a Winky y le cambió ella misma el pañal que estaba mojado, después aprovechó para darle el pecho. Al rato se acordó de su cita con McGonnagall y salió disparada para el despacho. Descubrió abajo a Ron y a Harry jugando al ajedrez, por lo que vio, Ron parecía contento, porque seguro iba ganando. Salió al pasillo y al llegar al despacho de la Profesora, golpeó la puerta, una voz le dijo que pasara.

- Buenas tardes Profesora

- Pase Srta. Granger, siéntese. Quería comentarle que ya está informado todo el claustro de profesores de su condición, por lo cuál está excusada de cualquier trabajo, ejercicio o actividad que no pueda entregar a tiempo. Espero y sé que usted no abusará del ofrecimiento que le hacemos.

- Por supuesto que no Profesora - respondió Hermione con la cabeza bien alta.

- Muy bien, otro punto que quería tratar es el siguiente, debe avisar al capitán de Quiddicht de Gryffindor que la selección del puesto vacante de cazador será el miércoles a las seis de la tarde.

- De acuerdo

- Y ahora como Premio Anual, deberá encargarse del funcionamiento de las rondas de prefectos. Los prefectos realizarán los turnos como a ellos les convenga y usted los supervisará tras su realización. Si los prefectos tiene algún tipo de duda o problema deberán consultarlo con usted primero, si el asunto va a mayores, ya me lo tendrá que remitir a mi¿de acuerdo Srta. Granger?

-Si

- Bueno, ya puede marcharse - Hermione se levantó - ah, se me olvidaba, esta noche debe ir al despacho del Director - Hermione la miró con cara de yo no he hecho nada - por supuesto deberá llevar a Alexander. El director desea verle y Mme. Pomfrey le hará una revisión. La recogeré fuera de su sala común a las dos y media de la madrugada, así no habrá problemas con los alumnos. Puede retirarse.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo y allí encontró a los dos chicos. Juntos entraron al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Hermione quería preguntarle a Ron si ya tenía Ginny el chaleco en su poder, pero no era plan de caldear el asunto. Se levantaron de la mesa y decidieron visitar a Hagrid. Harry llamó a la gran puerta y una voz le dijo que pasaran. Al entrar vieron a Hagrid dándole de comer a Fang y en la chimenea una tetera echaba humo.

- Venid aquí muchachos - dijo abriendo los brazos, acto seguido Ron y Harry estaban aplastados contra el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid. Se separó de ellos y abrazó a Hermione más suavemente.

- Estáis hecho ya unos hombres - dijo Hagrid mirando a los chicos - y tu Hermione, toda una mujer - añadió en voz baja sólo para ella - en todos los sentidos - dijo mientras la miraba significativamente - Venga sentaos, sabía que vendríais y he preparado té. Bueno, y el verano bien¿supongo?

- Dentro de lo que cabe... - suspiró Harry

- Venga muchacho no te desanimes - le dio una palmada en la espalda que le hizo doblar toda la espina dorsal hacia delante - el año que viene ya no tendrás que ver más a los Dursleys y serás mayor de edad y podrás hacer lo que quieras (N/a: para esta historia la mayoría de edad de los magos es a los 18)

- Eso si la "mosca cojonera" me deja en paz - dijo sarcástico

Hermione le miró ceñuda, no era un tema para tomárselo en broma, pero Ron y Hagrid lo miraron con cara de "¿qué mosca cojonera?"

- Voldemort - dijo Harry

Ron y Hagrid dieron un tembleque y Hermione se dispuso a servir el té para evadir el tema.

- Venga chicos tomaros el té calentito, que ya mismo empieza a hacer más frío y llegan las enfermedades

- Hermione pareces mi madre - le dijo Ron mientras soplaba el humo que salía de su taza

- Será que hoy me he levantado con aire maternal - dijo sonriendo bobamente lo que conllevó varias reacciones. Ron la miró con cara de que bicho le habrá picado a ésta ahora, Hagrid simplemente le devolvía la sonrisa, orgulloso de ella y Harry... bueno, Harry aunque se estaba achicharrando con la taza tan caliente que tenía en sus manos pues no dejaba de mirar la sonrisa y la expresión de felicidad de la cara de Hermione.

Estuvieron ahí un rato más, charlando agradablemente con el semigigante. Hablaron de las clases y del curso que se les venía encima, en el cual se decidiría su futuro. Salieron de la cabaña.

- Harry - le llamó Hermione - la Prof. McGonnagall me ha dicho que las pruebas para cazador serán el miércoles a las seis (N/a: como suponéis y como es lógico el capitán es él)

- De acuerdo, gracias Hermione

- Oye, Harry¿por qué no vamos a entrenar un poquito? - dijo Ron

- Venga, tengo ganas de coger una escoba

Ambos invocaron con el hechizo Accio sus escobas y se dirigieron al campo. Hermione invocó un libro sobre medimagia y les dijo que solo les haría compañía por un rato. Hermione abrió el libro y empezó a hojearlo mientras se encaminaban hacia el campo y por ello no se dio cuenta de que en el estadio de Quiddicht había una figura de pelo platino volando, que al verlos llegar, aterrizó. Harry y Ron estaban dispuestos a defenderse ante cualquier molestia de Malfoy, pero éste simplemente paso junto a ellos sin echarles cuenta y miró evaluadoramente a Hermione, que al sentir la mirada de alguien levantó la vista del libro y se miraron por medio segundo. Draco Malfoy salió del campo, dejándoles todo el aire y el cielo del mundo para volar. Hermione se sentó en una grada abriendo de nuevo su libro, viendo a sus amigos volar y pensando que qué le pasa a Malfoy con ella.

Hermione llego a la sala común tras estar un tiempo con los chicos. Llamó a Ginny para preguntarle si quería bañar a Alexander con ella y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación. El niño estaba despierto, lo cogieron y fueron al cuarto de baño, llenaron la bañera con agua templada y metieron al niño con cuidado. La bañera tenía cuatro grifos dorados. Ginny, divertida, se puso a probarlos; uno echaba agua caliente y otra fría, el tercero echaba como una especie de esencia con olor a rosas y el último dejaba escapar pompas de colores. Por último, secaron y vistieron al niño y Hermione le dio el pecho, cayendo Alex dormido en su regazo

Después fueron a cenar al Gran Comedor, donde Harry y Ron no estaban aún. Hermione le contó a Ginny que tenía que ir al despacho del Director, por lo cual comió rápido y se fue a dormir al menos unas horas antes de la cita.

Momentos después entraban por el comedor los dos chicos mojados y se sentaban delante de Ginny.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho para estar así? - preguntó Ginny mientras tomaba un yogurt

- Nada, estábamos volando y le ha dado por caer unas gotitas - dijo Harry mientras se servía su cena

- ¿unas gotitas¡si nos ha caído tres cántaros llenos de agua sólo a nosotros! - dijo Ron

- Pues -dijo Ginny - primero, podíais haberos cambiado, estáis poniendo la mesa llena de agua y segundo y más importante - puso las manos sobre las mesa y se acercó más a ellos - ¡podíais haberme avisado¡yo también quería volar!

- Ginny - le contestó Ron asqueado - porque seas cazadora, no significa que tengas que volar con nosot...

- ¡Sr. Weasley¡Sr. Potter! - les gritó la Prof. McGonnagall - ¡10 puntos menos!

- ¿Qué!

- Os parece adecuado como estáis poniendo todo de agua¡fuera ahora mismo de aquí!

- Pero Profesora...

- nada de peros¡fuera de aquí! - dijo severa. Ambos se levantaron con las cabezas gachas y comenzaron a andar. Harry, moviendo sólo los labios, le preguntó a Ginny por Hermione y ésta se apoyó las dos manos juntas bajo la mejilla y cerró los ojos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El despertador de Hermione sonó a las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada, la chica lo apagó, pero aún perezosa se tapó más y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Soñó que estaba en un parque con columpios. Ella empujaba un columpio en particular, donde estaba sentado un niño castaño. Un chico alto le ayudaba a empujarlo, cuando una anciana se les acercó. Miró atentamente su cara y era...

- ¡profesora McGonnagall!

¡Se había olvidado de la cita!. Miró el reloj, eran las dos y cuarto. Se levantó y se puso una túnica encima del pijama (N/a: para mi las túnicas son abiertas, como se ven en las películas, que se cierran con una especie de broche, cuando la túnica sea cerrada completa, lo advertiré). Cogio a Alex y medio dormido como estaba le dio el pecho, el niño empezó a succionar por costumbre. Terminó, le cambió el pañal, lo cogio en brazos y esperando que el niño no llorará en mitad de la sala común, salió fuera. Eran las tres menos veinte.

- Lo siento Profesora, me quedé dormida, el niño tenía que com...

- Dejemos las explicaciones para otro momento, sígame - la profesora llevaba una bata de cuadros escoceses puesta.

Ambas se dirigieron al despacho del Prof. Dumbledore. Al llegar a la gárgola, la profesora dijo melones con azúcar y miel y ésta se abrió, mostrando una escalera de caracol. Subieron y al entrar en el despacho, Hermione no sólo encontró al Prof. Dumbledore y a Mme. Pomfrey sino también a la Prof. Sprout, al Prof. Flitwick y al Prof. Lupin (N/a: Sí! señoras y caballeros, el lobito es el profe de DCAO! los padres ya estaban hartos de que atontaos que sólo duran un año dieran clases a sus hijos, a si q querían a alguien más profesional como él)

- Pase Hermione - le llamó Dumbledore - todos estamos deseando conocer a Alexander Michael

Hermione se acercó más al centro de la sala y mostró a un muy despierto Alex, que con sus pequeños ojillos miraba a todos curioso. Todos observaban al niño anonadados y embobados.

- ¡Qué ricura! - dijo la Prof. Sprout acercándose a Hermione - ¡es una preciosidad! - le hizo cosquillitas bajo la barbilla

- Los profesores, al igual que yo, deseábamos poder conocer a Alexander - dijo el Prof. Dumbledore - ¿puedo cogerlo?

- Por supuesto Profesor - Hermione se acercó al director para entregárselo

Al cogerlo Dumbledore, el resto de profesores lo rodearon para ver al niño mientras Remus Lupin ponía una mano amistosa encima del hombro de Hermione para hablarle.

-¿va todo bien Hermione? - preguntó

- Sí, claro, Prof. Lupin

- Cuando no estemos en clase llámame Remus por favor - le dijo sonriéndole (n/a: Caelius se emboba con esa sonrisa... o) - tenemos ya confianza. Bueno, y a parte de los profesores¿lo sabe alguien más¿se los ha dicho a Harry y a Ron?

- No, no, sólo lo sabe Ginny y por supuesto, mis padres. No me atrevo a decírselo a ellos. Ron está muy preocupado por las notas de este curso, aunque no lo diga, yo lo noto y Harry - suspira - bueno, él está preocupado por todo lo referente a Voldemort. No les quiero añadir mis problemas.

- Ay, Hermione, tú como siempre. Preocupándote siempre por los demás. Anda acércate a Dumbledore que le está haciendo la prueba de la magia a tu hijo

McGonnagall estaba sosteniendo al niño mientras el director pasaba encima de él un aparato redondo con una antena de color plateado. La antena se movía rápidamente hacia los lados produciendo una especie de zumbido.

- Alexander tiene un potencial de magia bastante alto - Dumbledore dejo el objeto encima de su mesa - desarrollará su magia pronto Hermione. Creo que dará su primer signo de magia antes de que cumpla el año.

Tras eso los profesores se fueron retirando, excepto Remus, que cogio al niño de manera paternal y le observó atentamente, se lo entregó a su madre y deseando buenas noches se fue a descansar. Mme. Pomfrey abrió un maletín que traía y sacó instrumentos extraños que fue poniendo en una mesita auxiliar.

- Srta. Granger, descúbrale el estómago a Alexander - dijo la enfermera.

Hermione se sentó en una silla, se puso al niño sobre sus rodillas y procedió a satisfacer la exigencia de la bruja. Mme. Pomfrey le puso encima un objeto triangular de aspecto esponjoso con una pantallita de cristal. Éste marcó unos números.

- ¿Cuál es su edad exactamente?

- Mañana cumplirá dos meses.

Entonces su peso es estupendo para su edad, al igual que su estatura - dijo mientras que con una especie de vara de madera medía al niño.

La enfermera siguió haciendo pruebas. Comprobó su temperatura y el estado de sus pupilas, viendo que todo estaba correctamente

- Bueno, todo en orden. Con respecto a la alimentación, debo decirle que los niños magos toman leche materna hasta su primer año. Yo desde luego desapruebo el uso de biberones y chupetes, pero si no tiene más remedio que utilizarlos – suspiró la enfermera – y supongo que los médicos muggles dicen que los niños deben tomar esos cereales en polvo con la leche, yogurts y zumos especiales a partir del quinto o sexto mes, pero yo sólo le recomiendo leche materna.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien, entonces me retiro. Si tiene algún problema ya sabe donde encontrarme Srta. Granger.

La enfermera salió del despacho con su maletín. Hermione se levantó de la silla. Alex se había quedado dormido. Se dirigió a Dumbledore para despedirse, pero lo encontró engullido por las sombras y apoyado hacia atrás en su asiento

-¿Prof. Dumbledore?

-¿Si? - Dumbledore se incorporó del asiento y la miró

-Mme. Pomfrey ya ha terminado. Me retiró a mi habitación. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Srta. Granger

Hermione salió rumbó a su habitación. Mañana le esperaría un laaargo día.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Bueno antes que nada quiero dar unaviso sobre el capítulo, bueno más bien sobre el horario. En mi fan fiction las clases empiezan a las ocho de la mañana y terminan a las cinco de la tarde. Hay un descanso de diez a diez y media y el almuerzo es de doce y media a dos y media. Espero que no os liéis con las horas, pero es sólo pa que no os perdáis cuando empiece a hablar de almuerzos y recreos o descansos, porque me he elaborao hasta un horario de asignaturas para la historia :D y se me ha kedao una hora libre el lunes, pero mejor para ellos, no? Jejeje

Muchos besos!

Contestación a los reviews:

Enigranger: muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero últimamente en mi cabeza rondan más oneshots que capítulos para esta historia, por eso no actualizo tan rápido, pero no la abandonaré nunca! (este fue mi primer fan fic). A mi también me gusta mucho más Ron así que el de cierta señora, pero bueno aainnss. Muchos besos!

Kirlatan: muchas gracias amiga! me sonrojas! me encanta que te gusten mis historias, me alegras el día: ) Muchos besosss!

Amsp14: que bien otra lectora más! (Caelius salta de alegría) que bien que teguste la historia. Yo también espero que los chicos no se mosqueen mucho con ella y Draquito tendrá su pequeño papel en todo este asunto! Ya veras! Muchos besos!

Gaby: gracias por el review! y estoy intentando publicar de lo más rápido! Besos!

Arwy: gracias por tu comentario! veamos que reaccion tendrá Harry! Besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: como siempre, ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a JK Rowling

Séptimo Capítulo

-Ron¡venga¡qué llegamos tarde!

Ron y Harry bajaban precipitados por las escaleras hacia la sala común. Hermione los esperaba paciente. Ella se había levantado con tiempo para dar de comer a Alex y avisar a Winky, pero se tuvo que tomar una poción revitalizante. Está muerta de cansancio, al contrario de sus dos amigos, que al parecer habían dormido mucho, hasta incluso quedarse dormidos.

-Buenos días Hermione - dijeron a coro

-Anda, gandules, vamos al Comedor.

Los chicos se iban colocando bien las ropas. Ron llevaba la camisa por fuera y Harry se estaba haciendo el nudo de la corbata con el libro de pociones bajo el brazo, pero éste se le cayó al suelo y una chica de 6º de Ravenclaw se lo recogió del suelo y se lo devolvió con un sensual "Toma Potter". Harry se quedó pasmado. Ron se reía por la cara de su amigo. Desayunaron a prisas y llegaron a la entrada de la clase de pociones. La puerta ya estaba abierta y fueron entrando todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Os sentaréis por pareja - dijo Snape. Ron se fue rápidamente con Harry - pero las haré yo - Snape sonrió con malicia - Potter con Crabbe, Finnigan con Malfoy, Weasley con Goyle, Granger con Parkinson,... - y así siguió arruinando parejas

-Muy bien - continuo Snape - ahora os sentáis y encontraréis un test encima de cada pupitre. Lo realizaréis en 20 minutos y vuestro compañero lo corregirá. Esto es para saber cuando habéis repasado este verano.

La cara de todos los Gryffindor se puso blanca, excepto la de Hermione. Si alguien sabía arruinar el día, ese era Snape. Trasveinte dolorosos minutos, Snape puso las respuestas en la pizarra e intercambiaron los tests. Hermione sabría que ese sería el primer examen que suspendiera gracias a Parkinson. Snape recogió los tests

-Ahora, haré algunas preguntas orales. Bien, Potter, dígame los ingredientes de la poción herbolizante

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Maldito Snape! Nos ha quitado 50 puntos en menos de 15 minutos!- protestó Ron de camino a la torre.

-Si hubieras estudiado... - empezó Hermione

-Hermione el verano está para disfrutar no para estudiar estúpidas pociones! - entraron en la sala común - bueno, ahora que tenemos?

-La optativa nueva y después... - Harry miró su horario - Adivinación - lanzó un bufido.

-Como ahora son las diez y diez - dijo Ron mirando su reloj - y la clase no es hasta y media, yo voy a las cocinas a por un tentempié - sonrió glotón - que después de dos horas sentando con el apestoso de Goyle, me lo merezco

-Que raro Ron, tu con hambre! Yo voy arriba por mis libros - dijo Hermione - nos vemos en el almuerzo luego!

Ron y Harry salieron de la sala. Ron bajó las escaleras hacia las cocinas y hacia su aula, que estaba cerca del Gran Comedor. Harry subió por las escaleras. La clase de Duelo estaba en el mismo pasillo de Adivinación. De camino allí, Harry vio a una persona parada en medio del pasillo. Era Neville.

-Hola - dijo Harry cordialmente

-Uy, hola Harry, no te había visto, sabes donde está el aula... - miró un papel - 24?

-El aula de Duelo? - Neville asintió tímidamente - está al final de este pasillo. Yo también voy hacia allá.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia una puerta que estaba al fondo a la derecha. Entraron. Allí sólo había tres personas más. Una chica castaña de ojos negros de Ravenclaw y dos chicos, uno moreno y otro castaño, de Huflepuff. Cuando terminaron de poner los cuatro pies Gryffindor en el suelo del aula, una puerta del fondo se abrió. Una mujer de unos 40 años apareció por allí. Era de estura media, su pelo castaño claro le llegaba por los hombros y sus ojos pardos miraban afablemente a sus alumnos.

-Hola a todos - dijo con una sonrisa - estáis al completo?

-No sé profesora - respondió la chica

-Ahora cuando pase lista veremos. Puedes cerrar la puerta usted misma, por favor - la Ravenclaw cerró cuidadosamente la puerta - Bien. Soy Blythe Kaufman. Pero no me digan profesora Kaufman, suena muy de hombre - sonrió - sentaros muchachos - todos se miraron desconcertados, lo único que había en el aula era un suelo de moqueta, un par de ventanas y una pizarra - en el suelo, así estaréis más cómodos. En esta clase dejaremos a un lado los pergaminos. Lo más importante es la parte práctica de la clase, aunque no os librareis de algo de deberes. Antes que nada debo avisar de que esta asignatura es bastante difícil. Por ello siempre tengo esta aula vacía - Neville se horrorizó - no te preocupes muchacho, empezaremos por lo mínimo, pero estoy segura que seréis unos perfectos duelistas en junio. Ahora vamos a ver - cogió unos pergaminos - voy a enterarme de quienes sois. De huflepuff... uhm, Tromer, Peter?

-Yo - el chico castaño levantó la mano

-y Planton, Dick?

-Yo - esta vez el moreno levantó la mano

-Bien, en Huflepuff tenemos a Peter y a Dick. En Slytherin...- miró el pergamino - nadie - no se sorprendió lo más mínimo - demasiado orgullosos para que le enseñen duelo - susurró por lo bajo - De gryffindor, el señor... Neville Longbottom - Neville levantó la mano - Longbottom? tus padres fueron aurores, no? - Neville asintió - si, los conocí. Estoy segura que tu también serás un magnífico auror - sonrió - y también tenemos al señor... Potter - Harry levantó la mano - y por lo último, en Ravenclaw - miró su lista - la única señorita, Veronice Carr?

-Correcto - dijo la chica.

-Bien, ahora quiero que leáis las dos primeras paginas de vuestro libro, la introducción al duelo, y después quiero que cada uno me de su opinión con respecto a esta asignatura.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron salió con el estómago lleno de las cocinas. Ahora enfrentaría su asignatura de Preparación al Ministerio con otra perspectiva. Entró en el aula. Pero, volvió a salir. Metió la cabeza por la puerta y echó un vistazo. Volvió a quedarse fuera del pasillo. Se había equivocada de aula segurísimo. Comprobó el número de clase que le tocaba. Suspiró, no se había equivocado.

-ey, Ron¿qué haces ahí parado? - Dean Thomas estaba junto a él.

-No quiero entrar¿tu también tienes esta asignatura? - Dean asintió.

Ambos miraron dentro de aula. Unos cuantos hufflepuffs y ravenclaws estaban de pie con sus libros abiertos, preguntándose emocionados definiciones de la materia. Todos parecían unos empollones repelentes, algunos limpiándose sus gafas y otros copiando a toda velocidad datos del libro. Parece que se habían tomado muy a pecho séptimo.

-Yo no encajo aquí - dijo apesendumbrado Ron

-venga seguro que encajamos hombre - Dean le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y entró

-aquí debería estar Hermione... - suspiró y entró.

La clase era espaciosa y muy luminosa. Un gran pizarrón tapaba casi toda la pared. Las mesas y sillas estaban dispuestas en círculo, pero había una mesa más grande. Allí estaba sentada una mujer menuda, de cabellos cortos y algo encanecidos. Tendría unos 50 y pico años. Se levantó enérgicamente.

-Buenos días jóvenes! - una gran sonrisa se iluminó debajo de unas gafas ovaladas que casi se caen de la nariz. - venga sentaros todos.

Ron buscaba un sitio donde se le viera lo menos posible, pero en un círculo era algo complicado. Se sentó junto a Dean. Una chica rubia de ravenclaw de aspecto tímido se sentó corriendo junto a él.

-Mi nombre es Connie Crawford. Las mesas están puestas así para poder relacionarnos mejor entre todos y así poder participar más abiertamente. Esta asignatura es de - soltó una risilla graciosa - estudiar bastante. No por tanto las reglas de Ministerio se aprenden solas - volvió a reír - por ello no habrá muchos deberes, pero si que estudiar a diario. Para acceder al Ministerio hace falta aprobar los Éxtasis, pero por supuesto sacar la más alta nota en esta asignatura, entendido jóvenes? - todos asintieron - muy bien. Ahora me encantaría saber vuestros nombres jóvenes - entró dentro del círculo y empezó a pasearse entre las mesas.

Todo el mundo le dijo su nombre y en un ordenado y elocuente discurso el motivo por el cual había escogido esa asignatura. Llegó el turno de Ron

-Eh...bueno - tosió - eh...soy Ron Weasley y...

-Ohhhhhh... Weasley! - interrumpió la profesora - tu eres hermano de Percibal? Ohhhh, joven que suerte para mí que curse usted esta asignatura! seguro que es mejor que su hermano. El joven Percy ha tenido las notas más altas de esta asignatura - dijo orgullosa

-Ehh... - Ron se puso colorado - si, es mi hermano

-Ohhhh, que bien! - le puso las manos en los hombros - estoy deseando leer sus examenes! - Ron tragó saliva.

La clase siguió. La profesora les hizo leer a todos en voz alta y a la vez la primera página del libro. Y después otra vez y luego, otra vez más. Sonó el timbre.

-Bueno joven Weasley, espero que se sepa usted estupendamente estas páginas para mañana - le dijo la profesora en alto. Ron saliendo de la clase, bufó.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione se dirigio feliz a la clase. Su hijo estaba perfectamente, durmiendo como un angelito. Winky era una estupenda niñera. Su clase estaba en la tercera planta. Llegó a la puerta y entró. Había unas cuentas personas ya. La clase le recordó a un laboratorio de química muggle. Todo allí era blanco. Había mesas altas con taburetes también altos. Las mesas eran para dos y en la parte baja tenía como estantes. En las paredes, había colgados póster con la anatomía del cuerpo humano. Unas vitrinas estaban al fondo junto con un esqueleto de plástico.

Saludó a unos cuantos hufflepuffs y continuo observando el aula. La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Draco Malfoy estaba dentro. Varias chicas empezaron a susurrar entre ellas y alguna que otra suspiraba. Justin, un chico de huflepuuf, bufó molesto. Creía que él estaba solo en esa asignatura con todas las chicas, pero apareció Malfoy tan impasible.

-Buenos días a todos - dijo una voz varonil.

Un hombre de unos 25 años había entrado y se había colocado detrás de una gran mesa. Era bastante atractivo. Tenía el pelo castaño un poco rizado y una barba apenas visible de color pelirrojo. Unos sonrientes ojos azules miraban a todos sus alumnos. Las barbillas de las chicas llegaron al suelo.

-Sentaros por favor en pareja y por orden de lista, para así aprenderme vuestros nombres antes - empezó a decir en voz alta los apellidos para que cada uno supiera donde sentarse.

-y aquella mesa se sienta la Srta. Granger con... - miró la lista - el Sr. Malfoy.

Después de estar todos sentados en su sitio, el profesor se presentó como Thomas Barry y les dijo que había terminado la carrera de medimagia hace unos años, pero le gustaba más la docencia.

-Bueno, yo no espero que aprendáis en un curso todo lo que se aprende en la carrera, pero espero que esta clase sea de ayuda. Digamos que esta asignatura es como un curso avanzado de primeros auxilios - sonrió - pero para esta asignatura se necesita unas cualidades, sangre fría por ejemplo y mucha determinación, cuando tenemos un paciente delante no podemos poner a pensar si la sangre nos va a dar asco o si me voy a manchar, hay que actuar rápido.

-ohh - susurraron bajito varias chicas, mirándose sus delicadas y suaves manos, odiaban mancharse y estropearse.

-tontas! - susurró Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. Malfoy la miró por el rabillo del ojo y torció una sonrisa.

-Se necesitan también unos conocimientos mínimos en Encantamientos y, por supuesto, en Pociones. Aunque no exigiré tanto como el profesor Snape - sonrió elegantemente - bien, quiero que me habléis de lo que sabéis de la materia. El próximo día ya empezaremos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y de nuevo, todo el mundo se dirigió al Gran Salón. Los de séptimo comentaban animados sus nuevas clases.

-Es horrorosa la clase - decía Parvati mientras se sentaba provocativamente en el asiento - que aburrimiento!

-Bueno, contando también que prácticamente esta todo séptimo está en Cultura Mágica - dijo Lavender mientras se servía unas verduras.

-Tanta gente hay? - preguntó Ron, Lavender asintió - En Preparación al Ministerio estamos unos cuantos y están casi todos los ravenclaws

-En duelo, somos cinco - dijo Neville

-y la profesora es estupenda - afirmó Harry mientras tomaba su vaso de jugo.

-Cinco? O.O - dijo Ron impresionado - pero vaya suerte si la profesora es buena, porque la nuestra...digamos que le tenía cariño a Percy y cree que soy igual que él - Ron torció el gesto, el resto empezó a reírse

-Hola a todos - Hermione se sentó y empezó a servirse su almuerzo

-y tu que tal con medimagia, linda? - pregunto Seamus, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano y mirándola fijamente

-pues muy bien la verdad – dijo ignorando la mirada de Seamus

-Granger te olvidaste esto - una voz fría salió de su espalda. Draco Malfoy tenía su libro de medimagia en la mano - el profesor me mandó dártelo

-Ohh - Hermione lo tomó - gracias Malfoy! - Malfoy se fue por donde había venido

-Está contigo en Medimagía? - dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos

-Si, es el único Slytherin

-Claro, si están todos en Cultura! - dijo Lavender enfurruñada

Fueron a las clases de la tarde. El profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout se dedicaron a repasar lo anterior y advertirles de la dificultad de los exámenes. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común estaban agotados. Se dispusieron a hacer los pocos deberes que tenían, pero Hermione se retiró a su habitación, decía que en la Sala Común hacía mucho ruido.

-Hola Winky! - dijo Hermione entrando.

-Hola Hermione. Alexander te está esperando para comer.

Hermione tomó al niño y le dio el pecho, luego lo bañó y lo durmió. Ella se echó en la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño.

La semana pasó rápidamente. Todo fue puro ajetreo para Hermione. Las clases y Alex le quitaban todo el tiempo. Se pasaba todos los intercambios de clases dando de comer a Alex. Las clases habían empezado fuertes desde el primer día, afortunadamente Medimagia era un alivio, esas clases, por ahora, estaban resultando fáciles, sólo daban teoría, y de ese modo, no tenía mucho que hacer en pareja con Malfoy. Pero al pobre de Ron no le pasaba lo mismo, la Profesora Crawford le atosigaba cada día con sus estudios. La llegada del primer fin de semana del curso fue bienvenido por todos.

-No me creo que sea sábado - dijo Ron desperezándose – al fin me libro de la maldita Crawford!

-Ron que es una profesora! – le dijo Hermione regañándole mientras se servía un vaso de leche con cacao – y venga desayuna!

-Luego hay entrenamiento, hay que empezar a entrenar con el nuevo cazador – dijo Harry, el miércoles habían elegido a un chico de quinto como nuevo integrante – díselo a tu hermana

-Hola chicos! – dijo una vocecilla desde atrás

-Luna! – Hermione le abrazó – no te había visto todavía!

-Bueno será mejor decir que tu no te has dejado ver

-He estado ocupada – hizo una media sonrisa – y eso que llevas?

-El Quisquilloso de este mes, ahora te interesa?

-A ver que pone en la portada – Luna se la dio, en una esquina de la portada ponía: Robo inaudito de una obra muggle – me la dejas?

-Si, claro – y tras ello Hermione se escondió tras la revista y ni vio la llegada triunfal de Seamus ni su gran sonrisa dedicada a ella.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y los profesores, a partir de ahora se ira desarrollando la trama del fic. Lamento si alguno le ha molestado que los de la clase del Ministerio se limpiaran las gafas y yo los comparara con empollones, pero que no se molesten los que usen gafas, que yo también las estoy usando ahora mismo! Pero es que esa es la forma de pensar de Ron : P

Muchos besos!

Contestación a los reviews:

Kirlatan: hola amiga! Espero que estes mejor de tu bronquitis y que te hayas recuperado bien. Me alegro de que te haya alegrado el día: P Por cierto, leí el otro día el último capitulo de tu historia, se está poniendo muuuuuy interesante! Bueno, intentará actualizar regularmente, pero he empezado la unirversidad ( :S ) y apenas tengo tiempo! Muchso besos y cuidate!

Amsp14 : Hola Ana María! Si! Alex es encantador y ya verás cuando crezca un poco más! (me encantan los bebes!) Bueno, la acitud de Harry es la típica, es díficil de aceptar que te gusta tu mejor amiga, y lo digo por experiencia propia, pero el amor siempre triunfa : ) Muchos besos!

Eni: Holaaa! me alegro que te guste,lo del chaleco rosa se me ocurrió de repente y aún mje sonrío cada vez que lo recuerdo. Yo es que siempre me imaginado a los dos hermanos así, con discursiones tontas y absurdas, pero queriendose mucho en el fondo! (como yo con mi hermana! jeje: P) . Ohh, digamos que a Draquito le ha picado un gran bichito, en próximos capítulos se empezará a aclarar su posición y respondiendo a tu pregunta del director, a él no le ha pasado nada! simplemente que el hombre ya es mayor y se queda dormido junto a Alex en el sillón, jejeje! y es que era muy tarde... : ) Bueno, si a veces tardó más es que ya he empezado la universidad y es mi 1º año, a penas me queda tiempo ni para leer, con lo que me gusta : ( y encima voy y me meto en un carrera díficil..., pero bueno, intentaré actualizar periodicamente. Muchos besos y abrazos!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora...

Capítulo octavo

El lunes por la mañana, Hermione se despertó sobresaltada con los llantos de Alex. El bebe le reclamaba su tempranero desayuno. Tras ello, Hermione se duchó y vistió. Llamó a Winky, quien apareció al momento.

-Buenos días, Hermione

- Hola Winky! – Hermione recogía unos libros de encima de la mesa y los guardaba en su mochila – Alex está medio dormido en la cuna, ya comió.

-De acuerdo Hermione

-Winky, por cierto, - Hermione se quedó parada mirando a la elfina – este fin de semana he estado pensando algo¿cómo puedes aparecer en mi habitación si en Hogwarts no puede hacerlo nadie?

-El profesor Dumbledore hizo un hechizo a Winky para que pudiera aparecer cuando la necesitara Hermione

-Oh. Dumbledore está en todo – meditó Hermione – bueno, voy a desayunar – depositó un suave besó en la frente de su hijo y fue a la puerta – ah, la revista de Luna me olvidaba – la tomó de la mesa y se fue.

Abajo estaba Ginny y juntas fueron a desayunar. Un lunes por la mañana era imposible que sus dos amigos fueran puntuales y la alcanazarían en pociones.

-¿y esa revista Hermione?

-el Quisquilloso de Luna. Hablaba de un robo de una obra de arte muggle.

-Vaya tu leyendo esas cosas

-Es que lo veía raro. ¿Quién habrá podido robarla? Era un Zeus griego que estaba expuesto en una exposición muggle de Moscú. La tenían en préstamo los rusos, por lo cuál estaba muy vigilada¿cómo lo habrán hecho?

-Hermione que estamos hablando del Quisquilloso – Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros y ambas se sentaron a desayunar.

Las lechuzas de correo entraron por los grandes ventanales. Afrodita se dirigió hacia las muchachas y dejó un paquete mediano delante de Hermione.

-Es de mi madre – aclaró Hermione y bajando la voz le dijo a Ginny – es la lana y las agujas que le prometí a Winky por su trabajo – tomó la carta que también traía la lechuza. La leyó y dejó escapar unas risas.

-¿qué pasa? – le preguntó su amiga

-Mi madre – rió – le conté lo que me dijo Mme. Pomfrey de la alimentación de Alex – miró a ambos lados, comprobando que nadie estaba atentas a ellas – y está muy indignada. Dice que un niño no solo puede estar alimentado con leche materna, que ella también es médico y me recomienda que mas adelante le de papillas y eso – rió de nuevo – a ver a quien le hago caso

-Al niño, por supuesto – dijo Ginny resuelta - ¿quién es el que va a comer? – y tan campante, se comió de un bocado lo que le quedaba de tostada.

La semana paso tranquila y muy lentamente. Hermione le entregó la lana a Winky, quien empezó a tejer unos calcetines de color rojo para Alex y otros para ellas. El miércoles, Hermione tuvo que lidiar con los prefectos para establecer las guardias e incluso, aguantar las impertinencias de uno de Slytherin, que lo único que quería es que fuera con él en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

El jueves estaba cenando tranquilamente cuando llegó el equipo de Quiddicht al completo después de su entrenamiento. Destrozados y cansados, Harry, Ron y Ginny se tiraron sobre sus lugares.

-Cansados¿no? – dijo Hermione. Los tres simplemente torcieron la cabeza – anda, vengo que os sirvo yo de comer

Los tres, agradecidos, empezaron a pinchar los guisantes. En eso, Parvati y Lavender, que estaban cerca de ellos, empezaron a reír descontroladamente y a mirarse en el reflejo de las cucharas.

-¿Qué hacéis? – dijo Ginny

-Mirad el hombre que viene allí – dijo Lavender – que viene, que viene hacia aquí! – ambas sacaron sus sonrisas profident

-Srta. Granger –el hombre se situó a su espalda - tome

-Gracias Profesor – Hermione tomó los pergaminos que el Prof. Barry le tendía

-un magnifico trabajo – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le sonrió, para luego salir del lugar

Parvati y Lavender tenían las bocas tan abiertas como el tamaño de un plato

-profesor? – dijo Parvati mirando fijamente a Hermione

-¿qué da ese bombón? – dijo Ginny, uniéndose al grupo de las anonadadas Parvati y Lavender

-¡Ginny! – espetó Ron. Ginny le sacó la lengua

-Medimagia

Parvati y Lavender se abrazaron y medio llorando chillaban que qué hacían perdiendo el tiempo en Cultura Mágica.

-¡Que suerte! – decía Lavender – ¡con lo lindo que es! A qué si Hermione?

- Pues la verdad… - Hermione le meditaba, no es que fuera feo – si se puede decir que es muy guapo.

-¡Si! – gritaron ambas locas Gryffindors, ante la cara de estupefacción de Ron y el ceño fruncido de Harry

-Bueno – dijo Ginny mientras tomaba una manzana – por lo menos ya tengo claro mi optativa del año que viene – sonrió dándole un mordisco a la manzana, mientras un rubio platino pasaba junto a la mesa con el rostro serio.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a su ajetreado horario, aunque tenía que ir casi rápidamente de un lugar a otro. Las horas de dormir de Alex estaban mejorando, ya no la despertaba a la seis de la mañana sino que lo hacia sobre las doce cuando ya llevaba una hora de sueño. Había crecido considerablemente desde que nació y cada día ponía más peso. Su corto pelito castaño se estaba comenzado a enmarañar, al igual que a su madre.

El miércoles diecinueve de Septiembre, Alex la despertó como de costumbre para saciar su apetito. Hermione se incorporó en la cama y se refregó los ojos. Miró su reloj-despertador. Las doce y veinticinco de la madrugada. Se levantó, tomó al niño de la cuna y lo meció entre sus brazos. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo y levantó su pijama para darle de comer.

-Vaya, hoy has esperado que pasaran las doce para despertar a mamá, no? – le sonrió a su hijo, que engullía tranquilo – y así ser el primero en poderme felicitarme?. Bueno, pues agradezco tu atención en mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños – el niño miró a su madre atentamente y luego abrió su pequeña boca y sacó la lengua un poco. Hermione le tocó la naricita con el dedo índice y luego lo puso contra su hombro para que expulsara el flato.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, pero esta vez no tenía la culpa Alex, sino Afrodita que golpeaba sus alas contra la ventana. Corrió para abrirla, consiguiendo que Alex no despertará aún.

-Menos mal – fue con la lechuza hasta la mesa y recogió el gran paquete y la carta que traía. La abrió.

_Querida hija,_

_¡FELICIDADES! No sabes lo feliz que nos hace ver como nuestra hijita se convierte cada año en una espléndida mujer y como cada vez se aleja más ya de nuestro abrazo protector, pero sabemos que eres y serás una gran persona y estamos orgullosos de que seas nuestra hija. Esperamos que te lo pases estupendamente en tu día y que por fin el año que viene podamos celebrar tu cumple contigo, que llevamos sin hacerlo desde tus once años!_

_Muchos besos cariño_

_Papá y Mamá_

Hermione sonrió. Sus padres, esas personas que harían todo por ella y que sacrificarían incluso sus vidas por verla feliz a ella. Una solitaria lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos miel.

-Vamos a ver que mandáis

Tomó el paquete. Era bastante liviano. Le quitó el papel de regalo color rojo, pero para su sorpresa, venía envuelto en otro dorado, del cual cayó una nota.

_Hermione,_

_Esperamos que te guste. Nos resultó difícil encontrarlo por el Callejón de los magos, pero en la tienda la señorita que nos atendió dio rápidamente con lo que nosotros queríamos y dijo que eran pocas en el mundo. Por lo menos esperamos que la utilices bien._

_Papá y Mamá._

Hermione rompió el paquete dorado intrigada, cuando una tela ligera y como resbaladiza cayo sobre sus piernas.

-¡Dios mío¡Una capa de invisibilidad! – Hermione se puso en pie y la hizo girar. Se la colocó y nada se reflejo en el espejo – podré sacar a Alex de la torre para que le de el aire sin peligro alguno! – apretó la capa contra ella – gracias mama, papa!

La dejó sobre la cama desecha junto con las cartas. Tenía el tiempo justo sino quería llegar tarde. Se estaba metiendo el chaleco por la cabeza cuando Alex comenzó a llorar. Llamó a Winky que tomó al niño mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-Hermione – la elfina se acercó a ella después de dejar al niño calmado sobre la cuna – tome – le tendió un paquete – Feliz cumpleaños!

-Oh! Gracias Winky! – lo desenvolvió rápidamente- Dos pares de calcetines y un bolso tejido con lana negra aparecieron en sus manos – muchas gracias Winky¡Es precioso! – se agachó al suelo para abrazarla – ahora me tengo q ir¿qué le pasaba a Alex?

-Necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Ahora mismo lo haré Hermione. Que tenga un buen día!

Hermione salió sonriente de su habitación hacia la sala común. Sus dos amigos la esperaban allí. Ella les sonrió.

-¡Vamos Hermione! – le gritó Ron – ¡no nos va a dar tiempo tomar algo de desayuno!

-Voy – dijo cuando estaba llegando a su altura. Empezaron a andar para la salida. Ninguno de los muchachos le dijo nada. Se limitaban a caminar rápidamente. Miró a Harry, podía comprender que a Ron se le olvidara, pero a Harry no, sin embargo el muchacho miraba hacia el sentido contrario a ella. Su rostro se tornó triste. Esperaba aunque fuera un feliz cumpleaños.

Caminó decepcionada hacia su clase de Medimagia después del desayuno. Al llegar se sentó junto con su compañero slytheriano.

-¡Buenos días! – exclamó el profesor Barry – hoy vamos a trabajar con una de las pociones curativas mas utilizada en la medimagia y que siempre suele estar en cualquier hogar mágico. Normalmente los magos la compramos, pero nosotros vamos a aprender a realizarla y el próximo día veremos sus efectos y consecuencias en unos animales. Sacad los útiles.

Los alumnos se agacharon a por sus pequeños calderos, tomaron unos cucharones, unos vasos medidores y cuchillos.

-Bien, la poción se llama _Adimere caput_. Sirve para eliminar el dolor de cabeza y cualquier tipo de jaqueca leve – comenzó a recorrer las mesas – Echar dos medidas de agua y dejarla hervir durante diez minutos. Luego, añadir cuatro hojas de sauce, una de laurel machacada y cortad un tallo de _sertem _en rodajes finas y añadidlo. Le daremos el toque final cuando queden quince minutos.

Todos se levantaron a por los ingredientes. Hermione cogía las medidas de agua cuando Justin la felicitó en un susurro. Volvió a su sitio y echó el agua mientras Malfoy machacaba el laurel.

-Dios mio! – pensó entristecida – hasta Justin se acordado antes que los dos desagradecidos que tengo como amigos!

Acabo la clase sin complicación alguna y todos comenzaron a recoger lo utilizado. Solo quedaban ella y Malfoy cuando el Profesor se les acercó.

-Perfecta poción , Granger, Malfoy – les sonrió – ahh, por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños Srta. Granger! La Prof. McGonnagall me dijo esta mañana que hoy era el cumpleaños de nuestra Premio Anual – y sonriéndole por última vez se dirigió a su mesa.

Malfoy salió del aula. Hermione tomó su mochila y su libro y despidiéndose del profesor salió. Caminó con dirección a la torre cuando una voz grave y susurrante dijo:

-Feliz Cumpleaños Granger – se volvió para mirar al portador de la voz, pero Draco Malfoy ya se dirigía al pasillo de las mazmorras.

El resto del día pasó veloz. No consiguió sacar palabra alguna de sus amigos en las siguientes clases, los dos parecían muy concentrados en sus estudios. En el almuerzo, comieron rápido y dijeron que tenían prisa por llegar a Adivinación. Hermione frunció el ceño. Ginny la felicitó desde lejos y atropelladamente, ni se dignó en acercarse.

A las cinco y media se fue a la sala común después de la última clase del día, Encantamientos. Sus amigos le habían dejado sola. Al parecer había una reunión del equipo. Se tumbó en un sofá y sacó su libro de medimagia.

OOOOOOOO

-¿Seguro que lo tienes todo preparado? –preguntó por décima vez un moreno

-Que si Harry, todo saldrá perfecto. Venga ve apor ella. Ellos están a punto de llegar – Ron echó a su amigo de la sala.

Harry caminó en busca de su castaña amiga. Esperaba que no estuviera muy enfadada con ellos después de haberla ignorado todo el día. Su amiga – su cuerpo se sacudió al pensar en su "amiga" – estaba en ese momento subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-¡Hermione! –gritó – ¡espera!

-¿Qué pasa Harry? – se volvió a mirarle.

-Ven, te necesito.

-Ahora no puedo Harry, debo subir a mi habitación.

-Pero Hermione por favor, Ron y yo tenemos un problema en la biblioteca

-¿No teníais una reunión¿qué pasa que ahora si soy vuestra amiga, ahora que me necesitáis, no? – alzó la voz y se colocó las manos en las caderas, enfadada.

-Hermione… - la comprendía, pero no lo habían hecho queriendo. Vio que Ginny se acercaba a ellos y ella le dijo con la mirada que hiciera algo, no podía dejar que Hermione se fuera. Se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Lo siento Hermione – Harry se agachó y pasó unos de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda, y así la tomó en brazos.

-Harry! – ella golpeaba contra su pecho – bájame! Necesito ir a mi cuarto!

Ginny se colocó detrás de la chistosa pareja y por señas llamó la atención de Hermione. Ella miró a la pelirroja por encima del hombro de Harry. Hermione leyó de los labios de Ginny Alex y luego, la pelirroja alzó los pulgares en señal de que todo iba bien. Ella ya se había encargado del cuidado del pequeño.

Hermione respiró tranquila y se dejo llevar por su amigo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Se apoyó en su pecho y le pasó las manos por el cuello para sujetarse. Su olor varonil le llegó a su olfato. Cerró los ojos. Harry sonrió.

Llegaron a una puerta en medio del pasillo. Harry bajó a Hermione y le hizo abrir la puerta.

-¿qué pasa Harry? – la miró preocupada -¿está todo bien?

-Venga ábrela – Ginny la acercó más a la puerta.

Hermione, nerviosa, tomó el pomo y lo giró. Oscuridad. Dio un paso. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Miró hacia atrás, pero rápidamente sacó su varita.

-¿Harry? –susurró

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – las luces se encendieron y unos papelitos de colores cayeron sobre ella. En la habitación había globos flotando, en un gran cartel ponía:"FELICIDADES HERMIONE", éste cambiaba de color. En el fondo, unos cuantos paquetes y un gran pastel de chocolate con 17 velitas. Dos pelirrojos se lanzaron contra ella, casi derribándola.

-Lo sentimos Hermione! – dijo Ginny rápidamente – pero queríamos que esto fuera una sorpresa! – la pelirroja la besó en la mejilla – espero que no estés muy enfadada

-Después de esto¿cómo voy a estarlo? – la castaña le sonrió y entonces un pelirrojo fortachón la abrazó y la levantó del suelo.

-Felicidades, felicidades, felicidades! – decía Ron mientras le besaba repetidamente en la mejilla.

-Oye¡que nos toca! – dijo la voz de un hombre. Sirius Black se acercó a Hermione y le dio un amistoso abrazo – Feliz Cumpleaños pequeña!

-¡Sirius¿qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que un hombre muy sabio me ha dejado entrar al castillo a escondidas para ver a mi ahijado y a su amiga – le sonrió.

-¡Felicidades Hermione! – dijo Remus Lupin dándole un beso en la mejilla – espero que no estás muy enfadada con los chicos, sólo querían darte una sorpresa – el profesor sonrió.

-Lo sentimos Hermione – dijo un moreno cabizbajo – y siento haberte tenido que traer por la fuerza.

-No Harry! Gracias a ustedes, ahora mismo soy muy feliz! – se tiró a los brazos del chico y lo abrazó. Él poso las manos en su cintura y la besó en la frente.

-Toma Hermione! – Ginny le daba su regalo. Lo abrió. Era una camiseta preciosa en tono rojo oscuro que dejaba media espalda al aire.

Recibió muchos detalles del resto de los presentes: libros, un delicado perfume, una pluma de halcón…Luego, Ron la llevó para la mesa y le hizo apagar todas las velas de un tirón. Remus se encargó de hacer fotos del momento y después todos le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños. Sirius con un toque de varita a un viejo tocadiscos, hizo sonar música. Bailaron todos con todos, aunque las chicas al ser sólo dos se vieron entre un montón de brazos masculinos. La tarde se convirtió en una maravillosa velada que duró hasta que oscureció. Sirius ayudó a Hermione a guardar todos sus regalos en una bolsa. El hombre miró al resto y cuando vio que no estaban pendientes de ellos, le susurró:

-¿qué tal el bebe?

-¿lo sabes? –preguntó boquiabierta

-Albus me lo dijo. Casi toda la Orden lo sabe – Hermione lo miró preocupada – pero no te preocupes mujer, que nadie le dirá nada a Harry y a Ron hasta que tu lo hagas por ti misma. Vamos a tener que cuidar muy bien a ese niño, no queremos que sea como su padre – la cara de Hermione se entristeció – pero no pongas esa cara¡ya veras como tu hijo será un ángel! y ahora levanta el rostro y sonríe preciosa! – Sirius le tomó la barbilla y le sonrió dulcemente – no te pongas triste que mi ahijado nos está mirando mucho. Ande ve con él, no vaya a ser que le de por investigar – Hermione agradeció con una sonrisa a Sirius y fue junto a los chicos para regresar a la Sala común.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Alex estaba llorando.

-Tome Hermione, Alexander tiene hambre – dijo Winky entregándole al niño.

Hermione se descubrió rápidamente y empezó a saciar el hambre de su pequeño hijo.

-Lo siento mucho pequeñín, pero los amigos de mamá la han medio secuestrado – le sonrió – anda cariño come.

Una Hermione feliz miró la carita de su hijo y pensó que nadie en el mundo la apartaría de él, y que ese niño sería lo mejor del mundo, un ser bueno, un digno hijo de su mamá.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, otro capítulo más.Ahora, un aviso los profesores de las clases optativas no viven en Hogwarts, sería absurdo que lo hicieran para un par de clases que tiene a la semana. Por ello, Parvati y Lavender no saben como es el apuesto profesor de Medimagia. Lo digo por si a alguien le ha extrañado.

El proximo capítulo mas o menos en una semana! Besos!

Contestación a los reviews:

Amsp14: Hola Ana María!Si, jeje, Ron se lo merece por vago! jeje. Bueno, comprede que aSeamus le gusta Hermione, y los tios se ponen muy empalagosos cuando quieren algo! Draquito, Draquito... uhm, no se que decirte de él sin desvelarte la trama, sólo te digo que sigas leyendo:) Bueno, muchos besos y cuídate!

LadyAmatista: Hola! Me alegró que te guste! Aquí tienes otro capítulo mas, que espero que haya sido de tu gusto, y no te preocupes que aparyir de ahora se van a dar comienzo avalancha de escenas H/Hr!. Muchos besos!

Enigranger: Hola Eni! Tu nunca faltas:) Me alegro que te gusten los profesores y Seamus como has visto lo lleva crudo! jaja. Gracias por el apoyo, desde luego la universidad es díficil! y que cansina es! Pero he hecho un huequito y subo otro capi mas, aunque es mas bien cortito.. :( . Muchos besos!

Arwy: Hola! Te perdono que no me dejaras review! jeje :P Me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo! a que si? a que está bueno el profe? jajaja a si da gusto ir a clases! Bueno, me despido, besos!

Arissita: Hola! Lamento que no te guste que Hermione no le diga nada sus amigos, pero le es dificil y tengo desde hace meses escrita la escena donde se enteran y claro, va en un contexto determinado. Y Draquito puede que de batalla también! El H/Hr se va a empezar a dar a partir de ahora! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Saludos!

FranGilraen: Hola! que ilusión me hace recibir un review tuyo, ya que leo todas tus historias! (creo que nunca te lleje a dejar un review, lo lamento!) Aqui tienes otro capi mas y espero que te guste mucho. Besooss!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling...

Noveno Capítulo

Harry se removió inquieto en la cama. Una vuelta, otra.

Dos sombras oscuras… Un recinto cerrado, cristaleras. Un gran cuadro en un pared frontal. Luces verdes, líneas rojas…

-Harry! – unas manos le sacudieron – llegamos tarde!

Harry sentó en la cama, intranquilo. La luz de sol le hacía entrecerrar sus verdes ojos. Tomó sus gafas y fue al baño.

Mientras tanto, Hermione Granger terminaba de poner un pañal a su hijo adormilado, sin embargo el niño abrió grandes ojos cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Hermione tomó a Alex y preguntó:

-¿quién es?

-el monstruo pelirrojo – unas risas se escucharon

Hermione le abrió la puerta a Ginny.

-Buenos días – dijo Ginny y dirigiéndose al niño -¿cómo está mi pequeñín?

-Anda, toma, cógelo. Me tengo que peinar aún.

Hermione terminó de arreglarse algo apurada. Ginny, con su ahijado en brazos, la observaba. La Premio Anual estaba algo torpe esa mañana. Se le cayó el peine un par de veces, se quiso meter el zapato izquierdo en el pie derecho y tuvo que vaciar su cartera dos veces por meter los libros equivocados. Avisaron a Winky y juntas bajaron.

-¿se puede saber que te pasa Hermione?

-Nada, nada Ginny. Mira ahí bajan los chicos.

Los cuatro se reunieron en la Sala Común y se fueron hacia el Gran Comedor. Ambos hermanos Weasleys discutían sobre la última carta recibida de La Madriguera. Harry, en su mundo, caminaba en silencio junto a Hermione. Tropezó con un Huflepuff.

-Perdón – le dijo Harry

-Harry¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Hermione, extrañada por la actitud de su amigo.

-Ehh.. si, claro

-¿seguro? – le tomó del brazo - puedes contarme lo que quieras¿sabes?

-Es que he tenido un sueño…

-¿Qué? – alzó un poco la voz la castaña, Harry rápidamente puso su mano sobre los labios de ella y miró hacia todos los lados, buscando alguna señal de que alguien la hubiera oído, pero de repente se dio cuenta donde tenía su mano y la quitó corriendo

-Pero no se suponía que dominabas la occlumancia? – le espetó Hermione en un susurro

-Si, y la domino- Pero es que no soñé con Voldemort, ni me dolió la cicatriz. Simplemente soñé algo muy raro, no lo recuerdo bien – se refregó la frente.

-Bueno, entonces no te preocupes – le acarició el brazo, queriendo tranquilizarlo – no será nada de lo cual alarmarse, seguro que ha sido un sueño típico de los chicos de tu edad! – Hermione soltó unas risitas graciosas, Harry la miró ceñudo.

El día iba viento en popa hasta que llegó la odiosa hora de pociones. Snape los hizo sacar a cada uno su caldero y trabajar en una complicada poción individualmente. Se trataba de una poción para recordar.

-Shist, Shist, Hermione – Ron entre susurros intentaba llamar la atención de su compañera –Hermione! – la chica se encontraba un tanto ida, en su mundo. Su cuerpo temblaba – Hermione¿cómo se arregla la poción si he echado una gota de agua de lluvia de más?

-¿qué decías Ron? – la chica abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabara de despertar.

-¿qué como…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, el sr. Weasley anda perdido – el cetrino rostro de Snape estaba delante del humeante caldero de Ron – 15 puntos menos! Y siga con lo suyo, Sr. Weasley!

Hermione miró a su compañero, intentándole pedir disculpas por su falta de atención. Estaba nerviosa. Hace un año…

Se recostó en su silla y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Sentía nauseas, temblores. Miedo. Un olor como a manzana un poco podrida le llegó a la nariz. La poción de Neville, que estaba justo detrás de ella, le llegó a ella. El vapor impacto en ella.

…_miedo. Pánico. Un hombre. Una voz modificada. Forcejeos. Su túnica rota. Unas risas estridentes. Sus lágrimas quemando sus mejillas, sus piernas abiertas a la fuerza. Miedo .Pánico…Dolor…_

-Srta. Granger!

Hermione estaba encogida en su asiento, temblando de arriba abajo, estaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Ese _fatídico día_ en su mente. Sentía que se caía….

-Hermione! – la voz en grito de Harry. Ron la había cogido antes de que cayera al suelo y la apoyó de nuevo en su silla, sumida casi en la inconciencia.

Snape se acercó y sacando su varita, susurro _Enervate._ Hermione medio abrió los ojos. Expresaban puro terror.

-Déjeme! – comenzó a sollozar – no me toque! No me haga daño!

-Hermione! – Harry se había levantado de su asiento. Toda la clase estaba muda

-Siéntese Sr. Potter! – con un movimiento de varita hizo que Hermione cerrara los ojos de nuevo – La Srta. Granger simplemente aspiró un poco de la poción, entre demasiado en contacto con la esencia de la poción. Sr. Malfoy, venga. Lleve a la Srta. Granger a la enfermería. Mme. Pomfrey sabrá que hacer.

Malfoy se levantó y ante la furiosa mirada de Harry, tomó a una inconsciente Hermione entre sus brazos y salió del aula.

-Muy bien – dijo el profesor Snape – y ahora 10 puntos menos Potter, por levantarse sin permiso. Harry, derrotado, se concentró de nuevo en su poción.

Draco Malfoy iba por los pasillos de Hogwarts viendo el pálido rostro de Hermione Granger. Sus brazos inertes colgaban de su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados suavemente, sus labios entreabiertos.

Entró en la enfermería y llamó a Mme. Pomfrey. La enfermera le dijo que recostara a la muchacha en una de las camas. La mujer entró en una habitación en busca de soluciones.

-Granger… - Malfoy pasó sus dedos derechos por la mejilla blanca de la chica, observó su cuerpo tumbado y salió de la enfermería.

> > > > > > > > >

Harry y Ron corrían hacia la enfermería. Habían salido los primeros de la clase y estaban preocupados por Hermione. Cuando Malfoy volvió, no dijo nada de su estado.

-¿A dónde vais? – Ginny Weasley salía del pasillo de Encantamientos.

-Hermione está en la enfermería! – le gritó Ron mientras seguía corriendo. Ginny les siguió, murmurando que sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

Entraron corriendo y Mme. Pomfrey les ordenó guardar silencio.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?

-Bien, Sr. Potter. Ella está dormida – señaló a una cama. La figura de Hermione reposaba tranquilamente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Ron

-Ella aspiró demasiada esencia de la poción y durante horas estará recordando sucesos de su pasado que ella no recordaba al máximo. Por ello, lo mejor es que duerma, así no estará recordando. Bueno y ahora – los empezó a empujar hacia fuera – déjenla descansar. Pasara aquí el día y parte de la noche.

-Pero, entonces no podrá ir mañana a Hogsmeade! – dijo Ron – es nuestra primera visita del año!

-No, Sr. Weasley, lo mejor será que esté en reposo. Venga, iros a almorzar – tomó a Ginny del hombro - ¿me podría ayudar a cambiarla de ropa, srta. Weasley?

Los varones salieron de la enfermería.

> > > >> > > > > >

La mañana del sábado amaneció despegada y luminosa. Una pelirroja iba hacia la enfermería a ver a su amiga. Había pasado una noche bastante movidita. En su papel de madrina de Alex, le había tocado bañarle, cambiarle y darle de comer a base pociones que le entregó la enfermera, ya que ella no estaba capacitada para dar de mamar a niños, aún. Su ahijado la había despertado un par de veces llorando, seguro que el bebe notaba la ausencia de su mama, pero a cambio de todo ese jale, Ginny había dormido en la cama tan confortable de su amiga.

-Buenos días Mme. Pomfrey¿se puede ver a Hermione?

-Buenas Srta. Weasley. Pase – bajó la voz de repente - ¿algún problema con el niño?

-No, no, no se preocupe. Hermione! – gritó al ver a la castaña recostada en la cama.

-Ginny, y Alex¿cómo está?

-Tranquila, yo me he encargado. Ahora está con Winky, aunque debo decirte que añora la leche materna. Y tú¿cómo estás?

-Bien – Hermione suspiró

-¿qué te pasó?

-Digamos que no tuvo recuerdos muy agradables. Recordé cosas que creía olvidadas, cosas que sucedieron hacen un año.

-Oh, Hermione! – Ginny sentada sobre la cama, se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. Hace ya un año que fue ultrajada por un desconocido.

-Hermione! – dos voces masculinas hicieron que las amigas se separaran y que Hermione se quitará las lágrimas de la cara.

-Chicos! – sonrió Hermione intentando parecer alegre

-¿Cómo estás preciosa? – Ron se sentó en el otro lado de la cama y le tomó el rostro entre las manos

-Ya bien, aún un poco cansada, pero bien

-Me alegro – dijo un serio Harry

-¿no vienes entonces a Hogsmeade? –preguntó Ron

-No, prefiero recuperarme mejor, pero comprarme los palitos esos que me gustan!

-Si, Hermione – dijo Harry sonriendo – los que tiene sabor a miel.

-Gracias Harry! – sonrió.

Los muchachos se fueron y Ginny también salió al pueblo después de haberla dejado en su habitación. La pelirroja tenía una especie de cita con un Huflepuff. Alex estaba dormido, pero tenía tanta ganas de verlo y abrazarlo que lo cogió entre sus brazos. El pequeño entreabrió los ojos y los cerró después otra vez, fruncía la frente. Hermione le sonrió.

-Me alegró que se encuentre bien Hermione – le dijo Winky que estaba en la habitación.

-Si, ya estoy mejor gracias. Vete ya si quieres Winky, yo estaré todo el día con él. No voy a ir el pueblo – aún le traía malos recuerdos.

Winky desapareció y Alex, ya en brazos de su madre, se despertó. Le dio de comer y después le fue a bañar. Llenó la bañera, desnudo a su pequeño y luego, se desnudó ella. Se metieron los dos en el agua tibia. Con una suave esponja, limpió a su hijo y lavó cuidadosamente su cabecita. Salieron y los dos se cubrieron con grandes toallas calentitas.

-Bien, cariño – salió al cuarto de nuevo con su hijo – creo que es hora de utilizar el regalo de tus abuelos. Iremos a visitar a un amigo.

Hermione sacó un conjunto celeste para su hijo. Le puso los pañales y lo vistió. Le peinó y le echo un poco de agua de colonia para bebes. Luego, dejándolo en la cuna, se vistió ella. Se puso su capa y tomo un abrigo para cubrir a su hijo y protegerlo del frío.

-Ya estamos – se colocó al hombro una mochila pequeña con las cosas que necesitara su hijo y sacó la capa de invisibilidad. Tomó a su hijo con un brazo, lo lanzó un hechizo silenciador, no le fuera a dar por llorar por el camino, y echó la capa por encima de sus hombros. Nadie había ya visible.

Caminó entre los corredores de Hogwarts. Alumnos de primero y segundo salían al exterior o se dirigían a la biblioteca. Salió afuera y el aire frío le dio en la cara, apretujo a su hijo más contra ella.

Llamó a la cabaña de Hagrid. La puerta se abrió.

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó el semigigante mirando hacia los lados.

-Soy Hermione, llevó una capa de invisibilidad – susurró. Hagrid se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar – vengo con compañía – dijo mientras se sacó la capa, ya dentro de la cabaña.

Hermione dejó la capa en el sillón y se acercó a Hagrid con Alex en brazos. El pequeño moviendo sus ojitos por toda la habitación.

-Ohh! – Hagrid se inclinó sobre el niño emocionado – que pequeño! Que lindo es! – Hagrid le hizo cosquillas con uno de sus grandes dedos bajo el mentón.

-Te presento a Alexander Michael Granger – dijo orgullosa

-Muchas gracias por venir Hermione, creía que sería el único profesor que no lo conocería. Siéntate. Ahora mismo traeré te.

Hagrid sirvió el té y ambos hablaron de trivialidades y de materias de la escuela. Hagrid cogió al niño con el permiso de la joven madre, y Alex se quedó dormido en uno de los grandes brazos de Hagrid, quien no se movió para no despertarlo.

-Me pasó los mismo con Harry – dijo alegre – cuando lo llevaba con sus tíos cerró sus ojitos verdes. Y hablando de Harry¿por qué no has ido con ellos a Hogsmeade?

-No me apetecía – miró al suelo – me trae malos recuerdos aún

-Oh, cuanto lo siento Hermione! – el semigigante la miró entristecido – no debí habértelo recordado!

-No te preocupes Hagrid, lo que debería es empezar a olvidarlo y seguir al frente, pero es que cada que veo a mi hijo me recuerda el porque está él aquí. No se como puedo pensar eso, él no tiene la culpa, me siento como una mala madre.

-No digas eso Hermione! No eres una mala madre. Ya quisiera ver yo en tu lugar a mas de una compañera tuya. Y si Alex está perfectamente¿cómo vas a ser una mala madre?. Eres la mejor que he visto con tu edad. Estoy seguro que este niño de mayor se sentirá orgulloso de tener una madre como tú – le sonrió

-Gracias Ha… -Hermione se calló de repente y miró a la ventana del frente, inspeccionándola. Le había parecido ver un par de ojos. Se levantó corriendo y miró por la ventana

-¿qué pasa Hermione? – él también se levantó.

-Nada, es que me pareció… - Hermione miraba fuera. No había nadie – me estaré volviendo paranoica.

Se sentaron de nuevo y siguieron charlando amenamente. Al rato, Hermione se despidió y se colocó de nuevo la capa para regresar al castillo antes que sus compañeros. Hagrid abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la invisible muchacha, pero lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba es que desde la distancia, unos ojos grises veían toda la escena.

> > > > > > > > >

Hermione esperó en la entrada para poder pasar después de un alumno de segundo que entraba. Se dirigió a las escaleras, pero su vista se topó con la figura de Harry. Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con la mirada pérdida y haciendo girar entre sus dedos uno de los palitos de miel de Honeydukes. Subió y dejó a Alex con Winky, luego bajo con su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Hermione. Harry dio un bote. Hermione se había situado tras el sillón y le había hablado desde atrás, asustándolo.

-Hermione! No hagas eso nunca más!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, el gran Harry Potter asustado – Hermione rodeó el sofá y se tiró junto a él, casi encima.

-Claro, sobre todo si me haces esas cosas

-No será para tanto – Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y recogió las piernas encima del sofá -¿qué te pasa?

-Na…nada – Harry se puso nerviosos por la repentina cercanía – sólo dejaba pasar el tiempo

-¿y cómo que no estás en Hogsmeade con Ron? – Hermione se acomodó mejor y Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros para que se pudiera recostar en él, si ella estaba tranquila, él no tenía porque ponerse nervioso.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Ron. Al parecer está enamorado – Harry suspiró

-¿Qué? Jeje aunque viniendo de Ron yo no diría enamorado sino atontado por una chica guapa

-Claro, a mi no me importa, pero que me avise, que me he quedado allí de sujeta velas! Pero parece que va medio en serio. Creo que ya son novios.

-Y la afortunada es…

-Lavender

-Oh! Ella estaba enamorada de él al año pasado, que cosas!

-Pero la cosa es que si tenía planes de ligue me podría haber avisado, no me he aburrido más en mi vida

-Si te hubiera avisado podrías haber buscado tu otra chica y hacíais una cita doble!

-Si, claro – dijo Harry medio sarcástico – para eso estoy yo ahora –susurró

-¿Qué decías? – dijo Hermione, que había cerrado los ojos

-Nada. Anda toma – le dio una bolsa – como estaba aburrido te he traído mas cosas

-Oh, gracias Harry! – Hermione se incorporó y comenzó a ver el contenido – todo lo que me gusta! Como me conoces Harry – le sonrió - ¿cuánto ha sido?

-Nada, yo te lo regalo, no le voy a cobrar nada a mi mejor amiga – sonrió

-Pero...

-Ningún pero Hermione

-Muchas gracias Harry! – Hermione depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de su amigo y sacó una varita de miel que comenzó a chupar mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en Harry.

-De nada, Hermione, de nada – Harry besó su cabello y continuó mirando el fuego.

> > > > > > > > > >

La semana comenzó de nuevo con sus difíciles clases. Los profesores cada vez exigían más y más, y parecían que las vacaciones estaban aún muy lejanas. Alex crecía más rápidamente y ya, cumplidos tres meses, comenzaba a tener menos sueños y quería estar más despierto para conocer mundo. Ginny había descubierto que si le dejabas cerca un dedo meñique, el niño lo tomaba y lo apretaba con toda la fuerza que tenía, cosa que hacía reír a su madre y a su madrina.

Ron, como dijo Harry, empezó a salir con Lavender para disgusto de Parvati y Harry, que veían como sus mejores amigos desaparecían. Por ello, Harry pasaba mucho mas tiempo en compañía de Hermione estudiando, tanto en la biblioteca como en la sala común.

-Harry, sabes que tienes que hacer – le decía unas semanas después Hermione – sal tu con Parvati y así, estáis los cuatro juntos

-Ni loco – Harry frunció el entrecejo – Parvati no es mi tipo de chica – Harry apretó los labios – o sino, a mi no me molesta estar contigo, a no ser que te moleste yo a ti

-¿A mi? –Hermione se señaló a si misma – no, para nada. Ya sabes que tú no eres molest... – pero Hermione se vio interrumpida cuando al girar la esquina se chocó de frente con Draco Malfoy

-Mira por donde vas – le soltó el Slytherin y siguió caminando

-Será… - Harry apretó los puños

-Déjalo Harry, parece que este año está dispuesto a ignorarnos, a ver cuanto tiempo más dura.

Harry resopló y ambos amigos siguieron con su camino a la sala común.

> > > > > > > >>

Las clases del día habían acabado. Hermione salió de Medimagia dispuesta a reunirse lo más rápido posible con su pequeñín. No quería perderse ni un minuto de su vida. Pero al pasar por un pasillo solitario, unas fuertes manos la agarraron de la cintura y tiraron de ella, la metieron en una clase y antes de que se diera cuenta, una voz masculina había cerrado la puerta con magia e insonorizado la habitación. Miró a su captor.

-Malfoy¿qué diablos haces?

-Nada Granger – Malfoy estaba apoyado contra una mesa y con los brazos suavemente cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Entonces, qué pasa¿no puedes seguir ignorándome como has estado haciendo hasta ahora? – dijo molesta.

-Desgraciadamente no Granger – dijo Malfoy descruzando los brazos – mira que si por mi fuera…

-bien¿qué quieres? – le gritó – déjame salir – sacó su varita – ¿qué ahora hay algo de mí qué te interesa? – apoyó sus manos en su caderas, con una expresión entre burlona y desafiante.

-Pues… -avanzó un paso hasta ella – si, precisamente eso. Tienes algo que me interesa – entrecerró los ojos

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y lo apuntó con la varita, dispuesta a atacar en caso necesario, pero la actitud tan impasible de Malfoy la desconcertaba. El chico habló de nuevo.

-Quiero conocerle.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Hola!

Ya han visto que no me he tardado mucho y que el capitulo es bien largo (espero que eso no les moleste). A partir de ahora pueden que los capitulos sean mas bien larguitos...

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo! Muchos besos!

Contestación a los reviews:

Amsp14: Hola Ana María! qué tal? Bueno, espero que esta capítulo te sea muy revelador, aunque lo será más aún el siguiente. Y tienes toda la razón como respecto a Harry, él está en una etapa de ver lo que sinete por ella, ahora ha entrado en el momento de aceptación de sentimientos! jeje. Bueno, pues espero verte en el próximo capitulo! Muchos besos!

FranGilraen: Hola! Si lo del "secuestro" estuvo bien, fue por una buena acción! jeje Espero que tb te guste este capítulo. Besos!

Enigranger: Hola Eni! Gracias! Me alegro que te guste como está yendo el fic, poca la verdad estoy ahora en una etapa que no se como cordinar tantas cosas que quiero escribir y añadir, la consecuencia de todo esos embrollos míos es que me están saliendo capitulos muy largos, pero bueno... ¬¬ Con respecto a Draquito, ... es sorpresa! no te puedo decir, te chafaría el fic! lo siento! Y si Harricito ya se está aclarando, que ya es hora! jaja Mucho besos!

Isabella Riddle: Hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra saber q cada día tengo mas lectores! Espero q este capitulo te haya gustado tb. Besos!

Arissita: Hola! Bueno, en este capi ya habrás podido dislumbara varias cosas, como por ejemplo que el HHr empezará a plagar todos los capítulos! Adoro esa pareja!Bueno, no te puedo responder tus dudas, ya que los próximos capis hablaran por si solos! Besos!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su JK Rowling

_"El árbol genealógico es menos importante que la madera con la que estés tallado"_

Décimo capítulo

-Quiero conocerle.

La cara de Hermione se tornó completamente pálida. Draco Malfoy no podía estar hablando de lo que ella creía que estaba hablando. El Slytherin la observaba fijamente, buscando algún signo de debilidad en su rostro.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Hermione incrédula - ¿se puede saber de que hablas Malfoy?

-¿qué de qué hablo Granger? – se acercó a ella, quedando a medio metro de distancia – tan inteligente¿y no lo sabes? – una mirada astuta cruzó su rostro.

-No digas más estupideces Malfoy – se dio la vuelta – me voy

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu Granger – le cogió la muñeca izquierda y la giró hacia a él

-Suéltame! – Hermione hizo un movimiento rápido con el brazo y liberó su muñeca. Colocó su varita a la altura del pecho de Malfoy. – y ahora¿me dejaras en paz?

-No – y Malfoy no sacó su varita, sino que de un rápido movimiento le quitó a Hermione su varita de sus manos y ahora fue ella la amenazada – Hablaré claro Granger – bajó la varita – Quiero verle a él, a tu hijo.

-¿Qué¿qué tonterías dices Malfoy? – se estaba comenzando a asustar, pero mantenía una actitud altiva. Estaba sin varita, frente a alguien que le sacaba una cabeza y encima, él sabía de la existencia de su hijo.

-Ninguna Granger. Fuiste violada y ultrajada hace un año, por mortífagos. En Hogsmeade, en una visita. Y al parecer, hay un fruto de esa abusión

-¿qué sabes tu de eso maldito! – estaba dispuesta a utilizar incluso sus uñas, sin con ello le hacía daño al Slytherin.

-Demasiado, sé demasiado para mi gusto. No creas que me alegra saberlo.

-¿qué no te alegras! Seguro, Malfoy? – estaba indignadísima – tu – apretó un dedo contra su pecho –eres igual de ruin que ellos!– empezó a golpearle en el pecho - Eres un maldito mortífago!

Malfoy agarró sus muñecas, dejando caer la varita, y así paró los golpes contra él.

-Nunca! Nunca me llames así, entendido? – una mirada de furia en sus grises ojos

-¿Cómo que no! Eres igual que tu padre, un asqueroso mortíf…

-Yo no soy mi padre – dijo muy serio – soy Draco, no Lucius – le soltó las muñecas y la miró a los ojos fijamente – yo no voy por ahí violando mujeres

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió como el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio donde estaba.

-No… - susurró – no - caminó hacia atrás lentamente, mirando al suelo y girando su cabeza negativamente, desconcertada – no puede ser

-Así es Granger, fue Lucius Malfoy él que te violó.

Hermione apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en una mesa a través de su mano. Alexander, su hijo, hijo de un Malfoy. Se sentía mareada, consternada, no podía describir la sensación que tenía en su cuerpo.

-¿Granger? – Malfoy se acercó a ella

-No te acerques! Aléjate de mí! – Hermione estiró sus manos para detenerlo

-No te voy a hacer nada Granger

-Pues mira lo que me ha hecho tu padre! – lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Pero yo no soy mi padre! – le gritó – no me compares con él! Yo podré ser todo lo que tu quieras, pero nunca atacaría a una mujer sólo para hacerla sufrir y menos aún la forzaría!

-Me lo está diciendo un futuro seguidor de Voldemort? – le gritó con rabia

-No, Granger. Yo no soy el siervo de nadie, sólo me sirvo a mi mismo

-¿Qué quieres decir? – lo miró sorprendida

-Mira Granger, yo podré ser cruel, arrogante o déspota, pero lo que nunca seré es mortífago. No estoy dispuesto a entregarle mi vida a nadie, mi vida la vivo yo. Y si te he dicho quien te atacó al año pasado es porque mereces saberlo.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, no sabía si creer a Malfoy

-Nunca tomaría a una mujer a la fuerza, es algo tan bajo, tan despreciable, menospreciar así la vida de alguien. No estoy dispuesto a hacer eso.

-Dios mío… - Hermione se puso una mano en la frente, demasiada información en poco tiempo. Se dejó caer al suelo, llorando incontroladamente, se abrazó a sí misma.

-Lo siento Granger – Malfoy se agachó a su altura – debiste haberlo pasado mal –Hermione le miró

-¿y tu como sabes todo?

-Mi padre me lo contó este verano. Me narró todas sus aventuras extramatrimoniales y me dijo que tomara ejemplo. Me explicó como conseguir una mujer fácilmente para violarla. Ha estado haciendo eso durante años, tanto a brujas como a muggles. Me dijo entusiasmado como había conseguido violar a la amiguita de Potter y como había disfrutado.

-Bastardo… -susurró Hermione. Se abrazó aun más. Un inmenso odio hacia Lucius Malfoy crecía dentro de ella.

-Llevo desde principio de curso detrás de ti para decírtelo, para decirte quien fue el culpable, pero no tenía valor para ello y encima, hace unas semanas te vi con el niño.

-Mi pobre Alex – sollozó – hijo de Malfoy

-¿Alex¿Así se llama? –preguntó curioso.

-Si

-Granger, no se si estoy en condiciones de pedírtelo, pero me encantaría verlo y quiero ayudarte en lo que necesite tu hijo. No estoy dispuesto a que mi padre arruina la vida a más nadie, como arruinó la mía y la de mi madre.

-Por favor Malfoy, déjame pensar todo. Gracias por todo, de verdad gracias por contármelo – le sonrió sinceramente y se quitó las lágrimas del rostro, pero sus hermosos ojos seguían rojos.

Malfoy se agachó y recogió la varita de Hermione del suelo para luego devolvérsela. Sacó su propia varita del bolsillo y abrió la puerta con un solo movimiento de ésta.

Hermione deambuló por los pasillos. Se sentía desfallecer. Ese día se revivía en su mente una vez más, pero esta vez ya había protagonista, un maldito protagonista. Llegó a un pasillo solitario, se apoyó en la pared y pegando su espalda en ella, se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Lágrimas de amargura volvían a rodar por su rostro. Se sentía tan sucia, manchada. Se abrazó las rodillas y sollozó.

>/>/>/>/>/>/

La Premio Anual llegó al despacho de Dumbledore, golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Srta. Granger? – dijo una sorprendida profesora McGonnagall al ver a su alumna predilecta entrando de esa forma.

-¿Hermione? – el profesor Lupin se acercó a ella. Hermione, aún con la cara gacha, seguía derramando débiles lágrimas.

En el despacho, el director, Lupin y McGonnagall la vieron desconcertados.

-Ya lo sé – susurró Hermione – ya lo sé

-¿qué sucede Srta. Granger? – le preguntó el Director.

-Ya se quien fue el maldito que me violó – dijo levantando el rostro

Los adultos se quedaron callados observándola. La chica se llevó las manos a la cara y se la cubrió. Remus se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un fraternal abrazo. Ella lloró sobre su pecho. Dumbledore hizo aparecer una cómoda y mullida silla, y encima de su mesa, un té bien caliente. Remus la sentó suavemente y depositó la taza en sus manos, instándola a beberla. Hermione dio un leve sorbo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido Hermione? – le preguntó tiernamente Lupin, que se había agachado junto a la silla, situándose a la altura de sus rodillas

-Malfoy – suspiró – Malfoy me lo ha dicho

-¿Qué tiene que ver el joven Malfoy con esto? – preguntó perpleja la jefa de Gryffindor.

-Su padre se lo contó – una nueva lágrima rozó su mejilla – Fue Lucius Malfoy, él se sobrepaso conmigo, me violó y me dejo embarazada – eso era una cruel realidad que debía comenzar a aceptar.

Remus le tomó la mano y se la apretó suavemente. Se levantó y comenzó a acariciar su pelo despacio, tranquilizándola.

-Según Malfoy, su padre se ha dedicado a contarle todas sus depravaciones y le ha insistido en que siga su ejemplo, pero Malfoy se rehúsa a ello.

-Entonces – dijo el Director – el joven Malfoy te lo ha contado con sus propios labios. Un gesto muy noble de su parte – y como si fuera un pensamiento en voz alta, dijo – ese niño ha tenido mucha influencia de su madre, dudaría que fuera un futuro mortífago.

-Él me dijo que no – dijo Hermione tras beber un nuevo sorbo – desea mucho su libertad, no quiere atarse a nadie, pero me lo ha contado todo porque no quiere que su padre haga más daño a gente inocente.

-Si – meditó Dumbledore – Narcisa, una gran mujer tras la sombra de su marido.

-Pero seguro que el joven Malfoy es de f… - comenzó la Profesora, pero no pudo continuar, ya que todos volvieron sus rostros hacia Hermione, que había aprisionado su muñeca izquierda.

-Alex – susurró – Winky me llama, mi hijo me necesita

Se levantó y dejó la taza encima de la mesa. Remus le apretó suavemente el hombro derecho. Hermione se limpió el rostro de posibles lágrimas y dando un gran suspiro fue hacia la puerta.

-Lamento la interrupción – dijo volteándose hacia sus profesores y con una gran congoja, salió.

Entrando en su habitación oyó como su hijo lloraba, había olvidado la hora de comer del pobre, no podía fallar más de esa manera.

-Lo siento mucho cariño – dejo caer una lágrima, Winky le dio a Alex y ella sentándose, le dio de comer, apaciguando el llanto del niño – Winky vete si quieres un rato y descansa – la elfina se inclinó y desapareció.

-Lo lamento tanto Alexander – le susurró a su hijo mientras lo amamantaba – eres lo más preciado para mi, mi pequeño tesoro – inclinó su cabeza y besó con delicadeza la frente de su hijo.

Después de darle de comer, lo tomó en brazos y se limitó a sentarse con el encima de la cama y abrazarlo tiernamente. Unos golpes llamaron su atención, dejó a Alex medio dormido en su cuna y se quitó las lágrimas de la cara.

-Soy Ginny – dijo una voz desde detrás de la puerta y luego se abrió. Le había dicho la contraseña a la pelirroja hace unos días.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo Ginny - ¿has estado llorando¿dónde has estado toda la tarde?

Hermione simplemente la miró y dejó caer miles de lágrimas más. Ginny la abrazó y la sentó en la cama. Se recostaron las dos juntas y mientras Hermione, entre lágrimas, le contaba todo lo sabido, Ginny le acariciaba el pelo, dejándola sacar sus penas al exterior.

>/>/>/>/>/>/

Hacía ya dos días de su descubrimiento. Estaba en la Sala Común haciendo deberes junto a sus dos amigos. Se sentía tan bien y cómoda junto a ellos y el simple hecho de ver la sonrisa de Harry la reconfortaba.

-Hermione – llamó una voz

-¿Sí? – dijo volviéndose hacia Cindy, una prefecta de quinto.

-Me lo ha dado la Profesora McGonnagall, para anunciarlo y colgarlo en el tablón – le tendió un trozo de papel que sus amigos, curiosos, miraron por encima de su hombro.

Hermione lo leyó por encima. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Se acercó más al centro de la Sala para llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Carraspeó llamando la atención. Nada. Alzó la voz para pedir silencio. Nada. Hermione rodó los ojos y Cindy la miró atenta. Sacó su varita y un rayo azul aguamarina salió disparado, se escuchó una pequeña explosión, a la vez que el rayo se desintegraba en pequeñas estrellitas. Todos callaron y miraron embelesados.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione – ahora que tengo vuestra entera atención les tengo que comunicar una cosa – hizo una pausa – Halloween se encuentra cerca y el Profesor Dumbledore ha decidido realizar una pequeña fiesta – un murmullo se disparó en la sala, Hermione esperó a que reinará de nuevo el silencio – podrán ir todos los cursos. La única condición de nuestro Director ha sido que no tenemos porque usar túnica de gala, sino que es preferible la ropa muggle, y que ante todo es una fiesta informal¿alguna pregunta?

Unas cuantas manos se alzaron en el aire.

-¿Sí? – preguntó a un chico de segundo

-Pero¿todos, todos los cursos?

-Si, así es – el chico la miró maravillado – dime Parvati – preguntó a su compañera

-Hay que ir con la ropa muggle, pero arregladas,no, nada de ir con cualquier harapo?

-Cada uno a su gusto Parvati, pero el Director lo único que quiere es que estemos cómodos y que nos divirtamos al máximo, si tu estás cómoda con tacones y vestidos largos… - suspiró – como quieras. Si, Richard? – ahora era un chico moreno de sexto.

-¿hay que ir con pareja? – preguntó sonrojado mirando a una rubia que había a su lado.

-No hace falta, pero si quieres… - le sonrió animándole. Hermione al no haber más pregunta, colgó el aviso y fue hacia sus amigos, pero Ginny la interceptó.

-Oye¿me prestarías algo mono, no? – la miró suplicante – mi ropa muggle no es que sea algo muy digno de enseñar

-Claro, lo que quieras. Yo no voy a ir.

-¿Cómo que no? – abrió la boca y se puso las manos en las caderas.

-No tengo ánim…

-¡Desde luego que vas! – le dijo la pelirroja autoritaria – ahora lo que necesitas es divertirte y alegrar esa cara! Así que ya sabes, vas a ir a esa fiesta como me llamo Ginevra Molly Weasley!

Hermione encogió los hombros y con una expresión neutra en la cara, volvió junto con sus amigos. Allí con ellos estaba Seamus. El chico rubio se puso con ellos a estudiar y prestó especial interés en que fuera Hermione la que le ayudará con sus dudas.

>/>/>/>/>/>/

Al día siguiente todo Hogwarts era una algarabía. Pero una pelirroja y una castaña medio discutían en la habitación de esta última.

-Pero Hermione no se porque tienes que hacerlo!

-Se lo debo Ginny

-Pero dios mío, es Malfoy!

-Ya se quien es Ginny – Hermione terminó de abrochar los pantalones de Alex – pero el fue muy noble al contarme todo.

-y qué importa que el fuera noble? mira lo que te hizo su padre! – Hermione miró hacia abajo

-Ya lo se, pero él no es su padre – se retiró una lágrima rebelde

-Siento mucho habértelo recordado – lamentó Ginny – pero es que aún no se lo has dicho a los chicos y en cambio, Malfoy lo va a ver

-Pero es que aún no me siento preparada – se sentó con Alex en la cama – es difícil Ginny. Yo ni siquiera acabo de asimilar quien me violó y como marcó con ello mi vida. Me puedo imaginar las caras de odio y enfado de Harry y tu hermano al saber quien es el padre. No quiero que tengan problemas a causa de ello y ni que vean a mi hijo como una carga.

-Bueno – la pelirroja suspiró – comprendo que aún no estés preparada y también comprendo, aunque a regañadientes, que Malfoy ha hecho algo bueno en su vida, pero – la amenazó con un dedo – yo voy contigo.

Hermione suspiró y con su varita mandó un hechizó silenciador a su hijo. El efecto pasaría en quince minutos. Se colocó la capa de invisibilidad y siguió a Ginny tras el retrato. Hoy, al finalizar la clase de Medimagia, le había dicho a Malfoy que se encontrarían en un aula en desuso del séptimo piso. Ella había acondicionado la habitación para que durante su encuentro nadie pudiera oír lo que allí dentro sucedía.

Ginny entró en el aula citada. Dentro Draco Malfoy, de espaldas, miraba el paisaje desde la ventana. La pelirrojaechó un hechizo a la puerta, nadie entraría.

-¿Weasley? – dijo Malfoy al verla allí sola.

-Si, Malfoy – le lanzó una mueca de enfado - ¿Dónde estás Hermione?

-Aquí – Ginny se acercó a la voz y le ayudó a despojarse de la capa.

-Hola Malfoy – le dijo la Premio Anual – él es Alexander.

Malfoy, sorprendido, se acercó y miró atentamente al niño, como si fuera el primero que veía en su vida.

-es lindo – dijo el rubio

-¡por supuesto que es lindo! – refutó la pelirroja. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

Malfoy se agachó más para estar a la altura del niño y acercó un dedo hasta su pequeña barbilla.

-ey, hola – le susurró – con que tu eres Alex – le dio un golpecito en la naricita, el niño abrió la boca divertido – te pareces mucho a tu mamá, pero tienes mis ojos

-¿Qué! – exclamó Ginny furiosa.

-Es verdad Weasley – la miró Draco, ya totalmente erguido – los tiene como yo, grises.

Las chicas miraron al niño y Hermione, resignada, suspiró.

-Ya decía yo que me recordaba a alguien – dijo la castaña - quieres cogerlo, al fin y al cabo es tu hermano.

-Como suena eso… - dijo Malfoy después de abrir mucho los ojos – no sé si me atreveré

-Toma – le colocó al niño en los brazos – con cuidado – Malfoy lo agarró con extrema precaución.

-Y pensar que a los cinco años le insistía a mi madre porque quería un hermanito… - dijo Malfoy viendo a Alex bostezar - ¿y quién es el padrino?

-Yo soy la madrina – dijo la pelirroja desafiante

-Vale, vale Weasley, no hace falta que me muerdas. – Ginny gruñó.

Al rato, Hermione y Ginny volvieron a la Torre. Alex se había quedado dormido por el camino. Ambas chicas fueron al Comedor a cenar, después de dejar acostado a Alex bajo el cuidado de Winky.

-Bueno, y aún crees qué Malfoy puede hacerle daño – le preguntó Hermione a su amiga

-Ha estado muy tierno y eso, pero no sé, Malfoy es Malfoy. No confío del todo en él.

-No, si yo tampoco, no creas que soy tonta. Simplemente le daba un voto de confianza. Todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad – dijo sabiamente

-Bien, pues ya que es tan tierno y amable, podría compartir los gastos de Alex contigo, le sale el dinero por las orejas! – sonrío

-¡Ginny! – le reclamó la castaña

Las Gryffindors entraron en el Comedor. Ginny se reunió con sus compañeros de curso. Hermione fue con sus amigos. Ron y Harry estaban juntos sentados, Harry había dejado un hueco a su izquierda y en el siguiente asiento estaba Seamus.

-Hola – saludó

-¡Hermione¡Te guardaba un sitio! – dijo alegre Seamus.

-Oh, gracias – dijo contrariada sentándose. Creía que el asiento lo guardaban sus amigos, pero ella no vio la mala cara que le dirigió Harry a Seamus por el hecho de apropiarse el asiento que _él _le había guardado a Hermione.

Pronto entablaron todos una charla mientras comían, pero Harry no pasó por alto como Hermione se servía lo mínimo posible. Hacia días que no comía bien.

-Anda trae – Harry cogió el plato de Hermione

-¿Qué?

-Que llevas días sin comer bien, y el trozo que te has echado es minúsculo – le sirvió en su plato un buen trozo – y encima, a ti te encanta el pastel de verduras.

-Pero Harry…

-Nada, nada, venga come – le dejo el plato delante

-Eso, que vas empezar a parecer un esqueleto andante – le dijo Ron metiéndose en la boca un gran trozo de patata.

Seamus miró por encima de Hermione a Harry. Lo que había hecho el moreno lo tenía que haber hecho él. Tendría que estar más atento.

>/>/>/>/>/>/

El fin de semana siguiente fue el primer partido de quiddicht de la temporada. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Hermione animaba a su equipo. Iban 30 a 0 ganando. Esa mañana había tenido mucha fuerza de voluntad. Alex estaba muy juguetón y quería haberse quedado con él, pero ella nunca faltaba a un partido de Harry .Así que junto con una Lavender eufórica vitoreaba a sus compañeros.

-¡Ese es mi chico! – gritó Lavender a Ron. El pelirrojo había atajado un difícil quaffle y se la había lanzado a su hermana, que anotó a los minutos.

Dos horas después todo Gryffindor celebraba en la Torre. Habían ganado 270 a 40 tras la gran captura de la snicht por parte de Harry. Hermione iba a celebrar con sus compañeros, pero McGonnagall la retuvo un momento para hablar sobre una de las rondas de los prefectos. Ya, libre, se dirigía con el resto de gryffindors. Por el mismo pasillo que ella venían Malfoy, con las manos en los bolsillos, y Parkinson, que le hablaba entusiasta al chico, pero éste pareciera que la escuchaba como el que oye llover.

-Enhorabuena por la victoria de tu equipo Granger – le dijo el rubio indiferente al pasar a su lado

-Gracias – sonrió contenta, Pansy hizo un mohín con los labios y gruñó.

-Nos vemos en Medimagia – el chico torció una sonrisa, se despidió de un movimiento de cabeza y se fue, dejando a su compañera detrás y muy irritada.

Hermione entró en la Sala. El ambiente era totalmente alegre y festivo. Ginny con un pastelillo de calabaza en la mano, relataba a sus compañeros uno de sus espléndidos goles. Ron y Lavender se hacían cariños en un sofá delante de la chimenea. Subió un momento a su habitación para ver como se encontraba su hijo y darle de comer, y luego, bajo.

-¡Hermione! – era Seamus.

-¿Sí? – vio como Harry se acercaba a ella, por detrás de Seamus.

-Yo me preguntaba si… - Harry estaba a dos pasos de Seamus – querrías ser mi pareja en la fiesta de Halloween – vio como Harry abría ligeramente la boca y entrecerraba los ojos.

-Eh… -Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, no sabía porque Seamus le preguntaba eso – bueno, es que yo no se si voy a asistir y si eso fuera, iría sola – hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Ah! – Seamus se sintió decepcionado y su cara de galán se vino por los suelos – bueno, si vas, bailaras alguna pieza conmigo¿no?

-Si, claro – le sonrío y vio al muchacho alejarse.

Harry se acercó a ella.

-Qué? no te lo esperabas? – le dijo irónico. La cara aún de sorpresa de Hermione le dio la respuesta – anda vamos a dar una vuelta – salieron de la torre y fueron a fuera del Castillo, todavía estaba atardeciendo.

-Seamus lleva detrás de ti desde principio de curso – dijo Harry francamente.

Estaban en el lago. Él contemplaba pensativo la superficie tranquila del lago. Ella, a tres pasos por detrás de él, miraba su amplia espalda.

-No… no me había dado cuenta – Harry sonrío.

-Con lo lista que eres y lo buena consejera que eres con otros, y tú misma no te das cuenta de tu propia realidad.

-irónico¿no? –la chica se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior y guardó silencio por un rato. Harry se volvió hacia ella.

-¿y cómo que no vas a ir? – sus intensos ojos verdes la miraron.

-Ehh… no me apetece – su labio nuevamente mordido

-No me dejes solo – se acercó más a ella – Ron estará con Lavender y yo… - le sonrió – anda ven conmigo – le cogió sus manos entre las suyas – hazme ese favor y no me dejes solito – hizo un mohín triste con sus labios, como de perrito abandonado.

-Si te pones así… - la chica liberó sus manos y abrazó a su amigo, susurrándole en el oído – iré.

Los chicos volvieron, empezaba a anochecer. Harry pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Hermione. Ella no traía su capa y comenzaba a hacer frío. De nuevo, el característico olor de Harry la invadió y la envolvió sutilmente, haciéndola disfrutar de su presencia y cercanía.

Al llegar a la sala Común, todavía llena de alegres parloteos, se despidió de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla. Subiría a su habitación con su hijo, un rato después bajaría para mandar a todo el mundo a la cama.

>/>/>/>/>/>/

Quedaban dos días para Halloween. Ya habían terminado las clases del jueves y los chicos se dirigieron a la Sala. Hermione se disculpó con ellos, tenía que ir a la biblioteca y luego, había quedado con Ginny, que necesita una explicación sobre una tarea de Transformaciones.

Ya en su habitación, Hermione recogía los libros y pergaminos que había utilizado para explicar a su amiga la transformación de animales. Ginny sentada encima de la cama, jugaba con Alex. Le había destapado la barriga y poniéndole los labios de manera abocinada, le hacía pedorretas en la barriga, que ocasionaban la sonrisa y la alegría del chiquillo.

-¿no lo hueles Ginny?

-¿el qué? – le preguntó mirándola

-Anda que… - Hermione se acercó a la cama con un pañal – a ver déjame

-Ya pensaba yo que olía algo raro – dijo de forma pensativa, Hermione rodó los ojos – voy al baño – la pelirroja se levantó

Hermione terminó de ponerle el pañal limpio a Alex y lo tomó entre sus brazos, cuando una lechuza llegó a la ventana.

-¿Afrodita? – era su lechuza - ¿tú no estabas en la lechucería? – el animal traía un pergamino y un paquete mas bien grandecito atado a su pata. La dejo pasar y agarrando a Alex con un brazo, le quitó la carta y la leyó

_Querida Ginny,_

_Aquí te mando la ropa. No es muy elegante como me pediste. Me alegro que mi hija vaya a la fiesta, a veces necesita divertirse y Halloween es un buen día para ello. Espero que mi nieto esté perfectamente. Mando también pañales, seguro que ya mismo le harán falta más._

_Besos, _

_Sra. Granger_

-Giiiinnyyyyyy!

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Hola!

No tengo mucho tiempo, casi ni me ha dado tiempo corregirlo. No puedo pararme a contestar reviews o no voy a poder subirlo, pero se lo agradezco: **Blanca, Nethy, Hermspotter, Enigranger, FranGilraen, Arissita, Naremoon, Isabella Riddle, Amsp14,Gaby Potter.** Muchas Gracias

Pero quiero daros unas explicaciones con respecto al capítulo:

1.Que Draco no sea mortífago no quiere decir que sea un angelito. Draco sigue siendo el mismo, lo que han cambiado han sido sus ideales, porque a qué hombre le divierte violar a mujeres? .Él está en contra de eso, y no por su cambio de ideales se va a convertir en el amigo de Ron y Harry, ni él tiene el mínimo interés en ello¿vale?

2. Soy malísima narrando partidos de Quiddicht, por ello me limitaré a contarlos por encima, espero que eso no os disguste, pero la verdad es que no es lo mío

3. Hermione no se había dado cuenta antes del color de los ojos de Alex, porque a un niño de pocos meses de vida no se le define muy bien el color hasta que pasa un tiempo, no creaís q es mala madre!

Muchos besos!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling…

Undécimo Capítulo

Era sábado. Día de Halloween. Hermione se levantó y fue al baño. Se lavó la cara y salió al escuchar el llanto de su hijo. Le dio de comer mientras veía colgado en perchas la ropa que había mandado su madre. Ginny le había escrito para que la mandara, al parecer la pelirroja quería salirse con la suya y si iba a ir a la fiesta, era porque se lo prometió a Harry.

Su madre le había enviado un par de conjuntos, una para ella y otro para Ginny. Una falda blanca con estampados de flores en rosa y larga hasta la rodilla, acabando en un corte desigual. Llevaba una blusa abotonada en rosa a juego. El otro conjunto era una falda negra corta y un chaleco beige de mangas muy largas y de cuello en forma de barco.

Su hijo terminó de comer y le hizo expulsar el aire.

-Bueno – le dijo mirándole –feliz primer Halloween tesoro! – le besó – ahora mamá va a desayunar y a estudiar un poco¿vale?

El día pasó rápido. La fiesta de Halloween empezaría a los ocho y por ello, Ginny golpeaba la puerta de Hermione a las seis y media para entrar a arreglarse.

-Hola – dijo Hermione – anda ten a Alex que voy a ducharme.

La pelirroja lo entretuvo hasta que Hermione salió ya con la ropa interior puesta. Dejaron a Alex en su cuna y comenzaron a vestirse. Hermione tomo para ella la falda larga.

-Hermione esto me queda un poco grande¿no? – se había puesto el chaleco beige y mirándole dijo – y esa falda te queda estrecha

-Si… – Hermione se resignó a intentar a abrochársela, pero en las caderas le apretaba – esta falda la compré antes de quedarme embarazada y ese chaleco me lo compró mamá en julio, cuando ya necesitaba dos tallas más de sujetador

-A ver, entonces – se quitó el chaleco – ponte tu este conjunto y yo me pongo ese

-Pero esa falda es mas corta!

-Ya, pero es negra y yo prefiero el conjunto en rosa, no me favorece lo oscuro. O sino, esta falda te lo compró tu madre hace poco, aun tiene el precio colgando! Mejor que la estrenes tu

-Yo no se para que compraría mi madre esto… -dijo poniéndose la falda negra

-Por la sencilla razón de que tienes ya 17 añitos y a veces no te viene mal lucir un poco de tipo – Alex hizo un balbuceo desde la cuna – ¿has visto? Hasta él me da la razón – se colocó delante del espejo de cuerpo completo y desabrochó los primeros botones de la blusa rosa que se había colocado.

Hermione a regañadientes se terminó de vestir. Se miró en el espejo. La verdad es que no le sentaba mal, pero ella estaba más cómoda con pantalones o con túnicas largas, en vez de con faldas que le llegaban a medio muslo.

Ginny se calzó unos zapatos blancos de medio tacón que invocó desde su habitación y vio como Hermione se ponía unos zapatos planos de color negro.

-Oh, no no no, no te pongas eso, no te van

-No tengo otros!

-Espera – movió la varita y apareció un par de zapatos negros también de medio tacón – a ver si te caben

Hermione se los puso y Ginny le dijo que le sentaban estupendamente con el resto de la ropa. Las dos se peinaron en el cuarto de baño. Ginny se dejo libre su melenita corta a la que solo añadió un adorno en blanco y Hermione se hizo una cola de caballo, desde donde caían todos sus bucles.

La pelirroja sentó a su amiga en una silla y la maquilló ligeramente. Sólo un poco de color en sus mejillas, un rimel transparente en sus pestañas y un brillo en los labios que le aplicó junto a un hechizo, para que no se eliminara en toda la noche. Ginny sólo se limitó a pintarse las pestañas de negro y a ponerles a sus labios un leve color rosita. Las dos se miraron en el espejo.

-Perfectas! – dijo Ginny satisfecha – venga vamos

-Espera. Coge a Alex – Hermione tomó una cámara fotográfica de su cajón – ponte delante – Hermione dejó levitando la cámara y se colocó junto a Ginny y su hijo – sonreíd! – la cámara se disparó sola – ya si podemos irnos. La primera foto Alex en su primer Halloween – acostaron al niño de nuevo y avisaron a Winky.

Las chicas bajaron. Ron estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, esperando.

-¡Guau¡qué guapas! – les dijo mirándolas y levantándose del sofá. Él llevaba unos vaqueros y una blusa azul marina. Las chicas le sonrieron agradecidas.

-¿y tú novia qué¿aún no baja? – le inquirió Ginny. No le caía bien Lavender como "cuñada"

-Todavía no

-¿y Harry?- le preguntó Hermione

-Ahora venía, se ha quedado el último en la cola de la ducha

-Ahí está – dijo Ginny señalando a las escaleras.

Hermione no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca. El chico estaba verdaderamente guapo. Los pantalones negros que llevaba le quedaban muy bien, apretados justo donde debía, y la blusa blanca, con los primeros botones abiertos y las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, hacía lucir su tono moreno de piel.

-Hola – saludó con las manos en los bolsillos

-¡Estás muy guapo Harry! – le soltó Ginny impresionada - ¿a qué si Hermione?

-Eh…- las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron con un suave rubor al sentir la mirada de Harry sobre ella – claro – le sonrió nerviosa

-Tú también estás muy bella Hermione – Harry la observó fijamente – y tu también Ginny – sonrió a la pelirroja

-¡Ron! – llamó Lavender al llegar a la Sala.

-Lavender¡estás espléndida! – el pelirrojo besó a su novia, que llevaba unos pantalones rojos a la cadera y una camiseta negra de gran escote y que dejaba ver el ombligo.

Todos se dispusieron a salir cuando Parvati llegó junto a ellos. Ginny levantó las cejas al verla, sus labios rojos se veían a la distancia al igual que su mini minifalda rosa.

En el Comedor todo era maravilloso. Miles de calabazas flotaban espectralmente en el aire, bandadas de murciélagos recorrían la habitación… La distribución había sido cambiada. Había dos largas mesas pegadas a cada pared del Comedor junto con sillas, dejando el centro libre para bailar. En las mesas había bebidas y la comida que cualquier niño pudiera desear en la noche de Halloween.

Por petición de Ron se sentaron un rato para poder comer algunas de esas delicias. Parvati se fue directamente a la pista y Ginny no llegó ni a sentarse, un compañero le había pedido bailar y ella aceptó gustosa. Lavender y Ron salieron a bailar luego de haber picado algo, aunque a regañadientes del pelirrojo.

-Oye – le dijo Harry a Hermione – que gracias por venir

-No es nada, si al final me estoy divirtiendo, me llego a perder aquello… - se rió señalando a Pansy Parkinson que llevaba un vestido largo y rojo oscuro, y muy estrecho que hacía resaltar la poca figura de la Slytherin – demasiada arreglada¿no?

-Joe – Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos - menos mal que era informal, que si no a saber como se presenta – Harry miró la alegre risa que soltó Hermione, pero se puso nervioso al ver como la chica inconscientemente cruzaba las piernas haciendo que su falda subiera.

-Buenas noches – una voz grave interrumpió sus pensamientos - estás muy linda Granger – Draco Malfoy

-Tu tampoco estás nada mal – sonriso la castaña cortésmente. El rubio llevaba unos pantalones negros con un chaleco de cuello alto beige y una chaqueta negra.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Nada Potter, sólo saludaba a mi compañera - y con eso se fue tranquilamente.

Los dos se quedaron callados mirando el suelo. Ron llegó después de haber bailado un par de canciones con Lavender, quien ahora hablaba con Padma Patil

-¿Aún seguís ahí? La fiesta comenzó hace un rato

-Ya – dijo Harry dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-¡qué aburridos! – dijo Ron ceñudo - anda Hermione baila una conmigo

-¡Pero si no te gusta bailar! – le encaró la Premio Anual

-¡Pero tampoco me gusta verte ahí aburrida! –Harry miró a Ron alzando las cejas¡ni que ella estuviera sola! - ¡venga vamos! –Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella.

Harry molesto vio como se fueron los dos. Él y ella no es que tuvieran una gran conversación antes de la llegada de Ron, pero le molestaba. ¿Seguro? – dijo una vocecita en su cabeza – ¿lo que te molesta no será el hecho de que tu no te atreviste a sacarla a bailar?. Harry refunfuñó.

-¿y Ron? – llegó Lavender

-Bailando con Hermione

-Ah¡pues baila tu conmigo! – dijo imperiosa -¡me encanta bailar! –dicho esto tiró de él hacia la pista.

Allí, muchas parejas daban vueltas y más vueltas. Ahora era el turno de melodías lentas y tranquilas, y por ello todos se dejaban llevar por las suaves y melodiosas notas. La canción cesó.

-Ey – dijo Ron viendo a Lavender y a Harry - ¡te la cambió! – y sonrió a su novia, luego dejó la mano de Hermione sobre la de Harry

Empezó una nueva canción. Parecía una especie de vals. Harry le tendió la mano derecha a Hermione, mientras con su izquierda la tomaba por la cintura. Ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a moverse. Había más parejas que entraban a la pista, a consecuencia de eso, Harry pegó más a Hermione a su pecho, ya que la chica se estaba chocando con la espalda de alguien de detrás de ella.

Hermione volvió a sentir ese especial olor que siempre poseía Harry, embriagándola. Un olor varonil, pero a la vez dulzón. Le miró a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada.

-Me encantan tus ojos – susurró Harry

-Gracias – dijo cohibida. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo, se suponía que eso lo estaba pensando y no diciéndolo en voz alta. Idiota!

Hermione lo miró de nuevo. Los ojos verdes brillándole bajo la luz de las calabazas, los finos labios curvados en una exquisita sonrisa, la blusa entreabierta dejando ver su cuello… cerró los ojos¿qué estaba mirando?. La música se silenció. Se separaron

-¡Herm¡Herm! – Ginny llegó corriendo – ¡ahora van a poner música más movida¡vamos a bailar!

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

-¡Me encanta! – exclamó emocionada Ginny al oírla –vamos¡vamos!

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go, oh_

-¡Yo no sé bailar eso!

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya ta ta (hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (hee oh)  
Mocca choco la ta ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

-¡ni yo! Sólo déjate llevar. Lo siento Harry, hora de chicas

_Voule-vou goucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voule-vou goucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
It's where he started to freak, yeah_

Harry volvió a su asiento donde también estaba Ron. Al parecer Lavender también lo había abandonado. Casi todas las chicas estaban allí congregadas en la pista. Era una canción bastante…sensual.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya ta ta (ta ta ta)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ya ya) (yeah yeah yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voule-vou goucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voule-vou goucher avec moi (ooh)  
_

Ron dio un codazo a Harry para que viera a Pansy intentando bailar en vano, con su largo vestido. Los chicos rieron. Pero ambos dirigieron la mirada más a la izquierda. Ginny se movía muy bien, haciendo coincidir sus movimientos con el son de la música. A su lado, Hermione, con gestos bastante torpes, intentaba seguir algo de la canción.

_Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate, uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes, gettin' love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

La castaña paró de bailar. Soltó un bufido. Ella también podría bailar eso como que se llamaba Hermione. Si todas las chicas eran capaces, ella también lo sería.

_Hey sister, soul sister  
betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with the diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca choco la ta (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(One more time now, come on)  
_

Cerró los ojos. Pensaba que estaba sola. La música entraba por sus oídos, la invadía y la recorría.

_Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (hee yeah yeah)  
Marmalade (No oh oh yeah) _

Harry la miraba sin comprender¿qué pretendería la chica?. Hermione comenzó a moverse, haciendo girar sus caderas, un paso a un lado a otro. Sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, las descruza.

_Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
Colour of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried: More, more, more  
_

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

-¿es esa Hermione! – dijo Ron asombrado

-y menos mal que no sabía… - susurró el moreno.

_Living the gray flannel life _

But when he turns off the sleep, memories creep, yeah  
More, more, more

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da da da uh)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Hermione y Ginny se agacharon lentamente hasta el suelo, quedando las dos espalda contra espalda, subieron lentamente moviendo las caderas.

_Voule-vou goucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voule-vou goucher avec moi (all my sisters yeah)  
Voule-vou goucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voule-vou goucher avec moi (ohh)  
_

Se tendieron uno mano cada una. Hermione hizo que Ginny se enrollara sobre su brazo y viceversa. Hombro junto a hombro coordinaron los últimos movimientos.

_  
Come on, uh  
Christina (Moulin)  
Pink (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim (Hey, hey uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)  
Mya (uh oh oh oh oo oh oh)  
Rockwilder (baby)  
Moulin Rouge (Rouge) da da da da  
Miss D'meanor here _

Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh ooo oo yes, sah!

Exhaustas volvieron junto a los chicos. Ginny se dejó caer sobre las rodillas de su hermano y le cogió el vaso, bebiendo un sorbo. Hermione se había quedado delante de ellos, respirando agitadamente.

-Ya me están empezando a doler los tacones! – se quejó la menor de los Weasleys – siéntate Hermione! Que pareces que has corrido una maratón! – tiró de su mano y como no había sillas libres cerca, la sentó sobre el regazo de Harry.

Harry abrió los brazos sorprendido para recibirla. Ambos rostros se sonrojaron. Ginny les miró extrañada.

-¡vaya como bailas Herms! – le dijo socarrón Ron

-bueno yo… - la castaña se mordió el labio abochornada

-pero lo has hecho muy bien – le dijo Harry en tono reconciliador, tomando con sus brazos la cintura de ella

-sobre todo el provocar! – río Ron

-¿Qué! – Hermione abrió la boca colorada – yo sólo me dejaba llevar… - susurró

-Pues estoy seguro que más de uno quiere ahora bailar contigo – Harry ante ese comentario de Ron, instintivamente abrazó más a Hermione.

-Pues lo llevan claro! – dijo Hermione seria

-No te preocupes amiga – digo Ginny – que yo bailo por ti! – río

-No, no, no - dijo Ron mirándola – eso si que no!

-¿y por qué no?

-porque tu también te mueves demasiado bien y lo único que querrán esos gandules es toquetearos a ambas!

-¿y tú cómo sabes eso! – le achacó su hermana

-porque yo soy hombre – dijo sencillamente – y tengo ojos en la cara

-Hermione… - dijo Seamus que acababa de llegar - ¿bailas?

Ron y Harry miraron rápidamente al pobre muchacho, evaluándolo con ojo crítico.

-Oh, verdad! Te lo prometí – fue a levantarse, pero… - Harry¿me sueltas? – le dijo cariñosamente al muchacho

-Eh…claro – quitó sus brazos en contra de su voluntad

-¡Te estaremos vigilando! - le chilló Ron a Seamus cuando ya iban hacia la pista, pero el pelirrojo fue reclamado por su novia al momento, así podría vigilar a Seamus desde la pista, pues nadie se aprovechaba de su amiga!

Ginny se sentó en el asiento vacío que dejó su hermano y miró fijamente a Harry.

-¿Qué? – le dijo el moreno

-Nada – cruzó las piernas y le soltó de repente - ¿qué te pasa con Hermione?

-¿por qué dices eso? – evitó mirarla a los ojos

-Lo digo simplemente porque no le has quitado el ojo de encima en toda la noche – dijo Ginny tan campante y tomó una piruleta en forma de fantasma y comenzó a mordisquearla. Un rubio pasó junto a ella mientras se dirigía a la salida. Ambos se miraron. Malfoy le levantó una ceja, enigmático y Ginny le gruñó furiosa.

ooooooooooooooooooo

La semana siguiente fue una dura realidad para todos. Las clases se convirtieron de nuevo en el suplicio de cada día.

El miércoles, Hermione fue hacia el Gran Comedor. Los chicos no estaban en la sala cuando ella bajó. Se sorprendió al verlos ya allí sentados, pero ya lo que la trastocó por completo fue ver a Ron con un libro en las manos a esas horas de la mañana.

-Te dije ayer que estudiaras –dijo Hermione al pelirrojo al sentarse

-Si, se lo dijiste – dijo Harry – pero costaba trabaja despegarse de Lavender¿no Ron? – el moreno rió

-Hacerme un favor – dijo Ron fulminándolos con la mirada - ¡callaros! – ante eso. Harry y Hermione se rieron a carcajadas

-¿qué estudia? – preguntó Hermione a Harry mientras se untaba una tostada con mermelada

-Preparación al Ministerio, al parecer él tiene que dar su "sabia" opinión sobre un tema anterior – ambos se rieron

En ese momento llegaron las lechuzas del correo y una marrón oscura se dirigió a Hermione.

-¡otra vez no! Es la tercera ya!

La lechuza dejó caer una carta perfumada en la mesa y un par de rosas blancas junto al plato de la chica

-¿y eso? – dijo Ron curioso levantando la vista del libro

-Estoy más harta! Mirad! – les tendió la carta

_Estimada y querida bella princesa,_

_Eres el mayor de mis anhelos, la luz que ilumina mi vida. Por ti respiro cada día y me levantó cada mañana. Si respondieras esta misiva, mi corazón se vería colmado._

_Con amor, _

_Un hombre enamorado._

Los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos y Harry tomó la carta, la rompió en pedacitos. Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer – le dijo simplemente a la chica

-Ya, pero podía hacerlo yo – dijo Hermione desconcertada por el acto de Harry

-Te dije que tu baile traería consecuencias – dijo el pelirrojo antes de sumergirse de nuevo en su lectura. Harry gruñó.

Los chicos se levantaron tras desayunar y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Hermione cuando les dejó a ambos aún oía a Ron decir en alto si habría alguna forma de camelar a la Prof. Crawford y evitar que le suspendiera.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Salieron de la clase de Herbología todavía con un fuerte olor a estiércol en las manos. Habían estado trabajando con unas plantas africanas cuyo mejor abono era el mismo estiércol.

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron frente a la cabaña de Hagrid y mientras el semigigante aparecía aprovecharon a quitarse el olor. Hermione les hizo extender sus manos y con su varita expulsó agua perfumada.

-Espera – le dijo Harry – a ti no te ha caído agua..

Harry había juntado sus manos y había recogido agua, la acercó hasta las manos de Hermione y la derramó encima, luego frotó las manos de la chica entre las suyas. Hermione dio un respingo ante las caricias de Harry.

-Buenos días chicos! – gryffindors y slytherins saludaron – hoy traigo una nueva criaturita – dejó una jaula ante la cara desconcertada de los alumnos.

Al finalizar la clase, comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Ron se frotó la barriga.

-¡Qué hambre! Venga daros prisa – miró a sus dos amigos – que me merezco un gran almuerzo luego de lo que me ha hecho sufrir la Crawford en su clase!

-Ron no hables así de una profesora! – le riñó Hermione

-Granger¿vamos ahora? – Malfoy se había acercado a ellos

-Claro, luego nos vemos chicos – la chica se iba a dar la vuelta, pero…

-¿a dónde vas con ese? – dijo Ron, Harry la había tomado del brazo volteándola y la miraba fijamente

-A la biblioteca, tenemos que hacer un trabajo para Medimagía

-¿y tiene que ser con el? – Harry alzó un poco la voz

-Si, Harry. Si te parece lo hago con una de las niñitas de Hufflepuff que le da asco la sangre!

-¿vamos? – repitió Malfoy

-Te esperas Malfoy! – le gritó Ron, Malfoy le iba a contestar, pero Hermione le puso una mano delante deteniéndolo

-Ron sólo tengo este momento, así que nos vamos

-Pero luego, la tarde te la pasas metida en tu habitación y ahora encima nos abandonas por este mald…

-Potter! – Malfoy había sacado la varita. Harry enseñó la suya también rápidamente. Verde contra gris.

-NO! – Hermione se puso en medio – bajadlas ahora mismo! o tendré que quitaros puntos! – se puso seria – lo siento chicos, pero tengo que hacer ese trabajo. Esta tarde haré los deberes con ustedes.

Malfoy guardó la varita, se acomodó bien la mochila y se encaminó hasta el Castillo junto a Hermione.

Harry fulminaba la figura de Malfoy mientras bajaba la varita lentamente.

-Maldita serpiente – susurró – vamos a seguirles – le dijo a Ron

-Ni se te ocurra Harry – le dijo Ron serio – como Hermione te vea, no te volverá a hablar de por vida.

-Pero…

-Ella es grande como para hacer frente a cualquier cosa. Contrólate – Ron lo miró fijamente¿acaso Ron sabía algo de como se sentía ante Hermione?

Aunque cabizbajos y enfadados, los chicos se dirigieron a almorzar. Ron, por primera vez, había sido el que los había hecho entrar en razón a los dos. Ya no eran unos niños.

Hermione y Draco fueron hacia la biblioteca. Necesitaban consultar unos libros sobre plantas curativas y sus propiedades.

-¿ellos no saben nada Granger?

-¿puedes dejar de llamarme por mi apellido? – le miró ceñuda

-Lo siento, pero aún no me acostumbro, me cuesta trabajo – Hermione suspiró

-Bueno como quieras¿yo te puedo llamar por tu nombre?

-Si quieres… – el muchacho se encogió de hombros – y ahora dime¿no lo saben?

-Eh… no- miró al suelo

-Yo creía que se lo habías dicho al nacer

-Pues no – la chica se mordió el labio

-Pero¿por qué? Es difícil llevar ese peso tu sola y ellos, aunque para mi son desagradables, – torció una sonrisa – seguro que te ayudarían mucho.

-Ya lo sé, pero ellos tiene demasiado en que pensar como para añadir mis cosas. No le voy a dar más problemas a Harry de los que él ya tiene de por sí.

-Sabes… - se paró y la miró – eres demasiado buena Granger – tras ello entraron en la biblioteca.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Hola¿qué tal todos? Bueno, espero no haber tardado mucho esta vez, lo que si lamento deciros es que a lo mejor el próximo capítulo tarda un poco más de la cuenta, lo siento:(

Ya que se pueden responder reviews en el mismo review, pues a partir de ahora lo haré así. Él que haya dejado el review como anónimo, pues le sigo respondiendo aquí, vale?

Bueno, os dejo y desearme mucha suerte que esta tarde me examino de las prácticas del carnet de conducir! (a ver si apruebo ya de una maldit vez!)

Besos!

Reviews de anónimos:

Blanca: Hola! gracias por el review. Y lo del nombre de Ginny, estoy hecha un lío! por que al parecer en la página de JK Rowling pone q es Ginebra, así que no! y ami personalmente me gusta mas Ginebra que Virginia. Besos!

kirakskatliz : hola! aqui tienes otro capítulo más! Besos!

ninniel: hola! que bien tener nueva lectora! gracias por tu comentario! Besos!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling…

Duodécimo capítulo

Harry se despertó inquieto. A pesar de haber sido una noche bastante fría, estaba sudando. Se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Allí ya estaba Dean duchándose.

-Buenos días Harry! – le dijo cantarín el muchacho desde la ducha

Harry apoyó las manos en el lavabo y se miró en el espejo. El pelo pegado en la frente. Tenía unas leves ojeras, a pesar de haber dormido muchas horas de tirón. No se explicaba lo sucedido. Ni siquiera le había dolido y la mente la tenía cerrada.

-Ey¿qué te pasa? – Ron acababa de entrar al baño bostezando y fue hacia el inodoro.

-Nada – se lavó la cara y salió.

Hermione esperaba a sus dos amigos en la Sala. Estaba un poco cansada, ya que anoche había tenido que ir a la enfermería en secreto. Alex había pasado por una revisión médica. Estaba perfecto. Bueno, más grande y más gordo, pero lo normal para un niño de cuatro meses y medio. Los chicos bajaron por las escaleras.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? Tienes mala cara – le dijo su amiga preocupada.

-Está así desde que despertó – dijo Ron

-Vamos – les dijo el ojiverde – ahora os digo – salieron fuera

-¿Qué pasa Harry? me estás preocupando! – dijo Hermione.

Harry miró que no hubiera mucha gente por el pasillo y bajó un poco la voz:

-He tenido un sueño

-¿Qué? – dijo Ron – no se supone qu…

-Ya, ya – dijo exasperado – sé Occlumancia, pero es que no me ha dolido la cicatriz ni he soñado con él. Ha sido muy extraño

-Hace un tiempo también me dijiste algo de un sueño extraño – dijo Hermione recordando - ¿es igual?

-Parecido. La otra vez no vía a nadie, pero ahora vi a dos sombras y unos rayos verdes – entraron al Comedor y se sentaron un poco alejados del resto – el lugar era parecido. Muy amplio, con grandes cristales y líneas rojas. Creo que había esculturas. En el otro sueño creo que eran cuadros, no recuerdo bien.

-Eso es muy raro – dijo Ron tomando unas tostadas - ¿Qué tienes tu que ver con cuadros y esculturas?

-Creo que son como sueños premonitorios – dijo Hermione tomando la jarra de leche – porque ya desde luego no tienes ninguna conexión onírica con él

-¿y para qué le sirven a él esos sueños?

-para darme dolor de cabeza – dijo Harry frotándose la cabeza

-Mirad, no sé – dijo Hermione – a lo mejor Harry tiene esos sueños porque tiene relación con él o con Voldemort, pero no sé, quizás deberías hablar con Dumbledore. Y toma – saco de su cartera una botellita con una poción de color celestito – siempre la llevo encima por si hay alguna emergencia.

-¿Qué es? – dijo Harry tomándola

-Una poción para la migraña y el dolor de cabeza. La aprendimos a hacer en Medimagia.

Sabiendo que la había hecho Hermione, Harry se la tomó de una sola vez. Milagrosamente, notó como su mente se despejaba poco a poco.

Se levantaron para ir a clases de Transformaciones y Ron le dio a Hermione el periódico que había recibido ese día, que la chica lo había dejado en la mesa olvidado.

OoooooooooooO

Hermione y Ginny estaban en la habitación de la primera a la hora del almuerzo. Hermione le daba de comer a Alex, mientras la pelirroja ordenaba el cargamento que había mandado la Sra. Granger con los primeros biberones de Alex y algunos chupetes nuevos.

-Con esto si que será más cómodo darle de comer – dijo Ginny tomando un biberón – incluso puedo hacerlo yo!

-Ya, pero mi madre los ha mandado muy pronto. Aún no voy a darle biberones. Todavía mis pechos crean mucha leche – dijo mientras le limpiaba la boca a Alex

-pues mira que el come! Está grande.

-No, si él come y mucho, pero a mi me sigue bajando leche – se levantó – que le vamos a hacer – suspiró

-Sabes que el primer sábado de diciembre hay otra salida a Hogsmeade – le digo Ginny

-Si

-y… ¿vas a ir? – Hermione se mordió el labio

-Pues… la verdad si fuera por mi no iría, pero ya es hora que vuelva a allí, no me puedo pasar toda mi vida evitándolo

-O sino vas a estar todo el tiempo con los chicos, con no alejarte de ellos, estarás bien

-Bueno, querrás decir que estaré con Harry, porque tu hermano estará con Lavender.

-Pues mejor¿no? – le sonrió Ginny picarona

-Eh… - Hermione le dio la espalda a su amiga mientras acostaba a Alex – supongo – no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores, pero¿qué le pasaba?

-Claro, Harry es muy guapo y siempre es muy atento contigo – dejo caer Ginny

-Normal, él es mi amigo – aún no se atrevía a darse la vuelta

-Claro, claro – dijo Ginny irónica – bueno, me voy, que quiero coger otra manzana del Comedor antes de clases.

Hermione se volvió cuando Ginny abandonó la habitación. Se tomó la cara. ¿Por qué su corazón quería saltar de su pecho cuando recordaba la sonrisa de Harry? Suspiró. Cogió sus libros, su cartera y El Profeta de hoy, llamó a Winky, besó a su hijo y salió de la habitación.

En la clase de Aritmancia, sólo había todavía un par de chicos de Ravenclaw. Hermione se sentó en su pupitre habitual y sacó sus pergaminos de la materia. Mientras esperaba la llegada de la profesora, abrió el periódico. Leyó las primeras hojas atentamente y luego, echó una ojeada a la sección internacional.

-Oh – la boca se le quedó abierta. Luego de clases debería mostrarles a los chicos eso.

OooooooooooO

Después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la última clase de la tarde, Hermione arrastró hacia la biblioteca a Harry y a Ron. Se sentaron en una de las zonas más lejanas y solitarias.

-¡Mirad! – Hermione abrió ante ellos el periódico del día.

_Ataque en Museo de Arte muggle_

_Nuestro corresponsal en Grecia nos ha informado que el pasado día 20 de noviembre, dos hombres de fuerte complexión atacaron a los guardias de seguridad del Museo Ateniense de Arte. Al parecer robaron una valiosa figura, un Zeus sedente de época clásica, que se encontraba en el almacén de máxima seguridad del Museo. Lo más importante a relucir del caso es la muerte de los dos guardias, que fallecieron por la aplicación de maldiciones imperdonables_.

-Pero¿qué significa est…? – comenzó a decir Ron

-¡Esto eslo que has visto Harry! – susurró Hermione al moreno, que no perdía detalle de la expresión de su amiga - ¡decías que en tus sueños había cuadros y esculturas!

-y también líneas rojas… - dijo pensativo el muchacho

-¡Claro! – dijo Hermione – seguro que eran los dispositivos de seguridad que tiene los museos!

-¿y para qué quieren robar un Zeus? – preguntó Ron -¿y qué tiene que ver Harry?

-Pues… - dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio – esperad! – se levantó – me ha parecido ver a Luna en la biblioteca!

-¿qué tendrá que ver ahora Luna? – pregunto el pelirrojo interesado a su amigo

Hermione llegó de nuevo a la mesa acompañada por la Ravenclaw. La rubia con aire ausente se limitó a sentarse encima de la mesa junto a Hermione, que se sentó en la silla. Luna abrió su cartera lentamente, sacó una larga pluma, con la que se recogió el largo cabello y luego, lentamente sacó una revista, El Quisquilloso.

-¿esto es lo que quieres Hermione? – preguntó mientras le tendía la revista

-Si, si, gracias – la tomó y comenzó a pasar las páginas rápidamente – aquí está. Esto lo leí hace unas semanas. Unos ladrones robaron una obra en Moscú.

-¿y qué pasa? – preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Que la que robaron es la misma estatua que también robaron en Atenas.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Ron extrañado – eso no es posible!

-Si es posible – dijo Luna soñadora bajándose de la mesa y acercándose al pelirrojo – por que una de las dos podría ser falsa – terminó de decir casi pegando su rostro al de Ron. El muchacho se sonrojó por la cercanía – bueno, me voy!

-Lo que ha dicho Luna es factible – dijo Hermione tras la marcha de la muchacha – es muy normal que cuando se presta una obra para exponerla en otro museo, la escultura que se exponga sea una copia, mientras el original se queda guardado en el Museo.

-pero llegamos a lo mismo¿para qué se necesita esa figura? – preguntó Harry consternado

-No lo se Harry – dijo Hermione apoyando una mano sobre su hombro – pero debe ser lo suficientemente importante como para matar por ella.

OoooooooooO

El primer sábado de diciembre amaneció despejado, después de una larga semana donde sólo habían vistolluvia a través de las ventanas. Hermione se despertó y como cada mañana eliminó el apetito de su hambriento hijo.

-Bueno, ya está – comenzó a limpiar la boca de Alex, pero él empezó a llorar -¿qué te sucede mi amor? – se levantó con él y lo acunó entre sus brazos – ya, ya, tranquilo, mamá está aquí – Hermione lo acercó a su propio corazón para que al escuchar los latidos se tranquilizara.

Tras calmarlo se vistió, pero no tenía ganas de bajar a desayunar estando su hijo algo intranquilo, así que como le dijo Winky, tomó el pomo de la puerta del cuarto de baño y dijo en alto Cocinas y cuando abrió la puerta del baño, allí estaban ante ella cientos de elfos.

-Buenos días Señorita – se inclinó uno de ellos - ¿qué desea?

Hermione no quería abusar de la confianza de ninguno de ellos, era injusto como vivían los elfos.

-Ehh… - titubeó - ¿está Winky?

-Si, señorita, ahora mismo aviso a Winky, señorita

La chica le pidió a la elfina algo de desayuno. Pedírselo a Winky era distinto, ya que de cierta forma le pagaba. A los diez minutos ya estaba en su habitación desayunando un rico pastel de nata junto con un café bien caliente. Puso a Alex en su regazo mientras desayunaba. El niño, al parecer mas animado, intentó meter una de sus manitas en el pastel de su madre.

-¿Qué haces Alex? – dijo divertida Hermione – anda no seas cafre. Toma, pero que no sirva de precedente!

Hermione manchó su dedo de nata y lo acercó a la boca de Alex. El niño chupó a gusto la nata.

OooooooooO

Harry estaba en la Sala Común. Ron se acababa de ir con Lavender a los terrenos, mientras esperaban para tomar un carruaje e ir al pueblo, y él esperaba, paciente, a Hermione.

-Ey, Ginny! – la pelirroja acababa de entrar en la Sala - ¿has visto a Hermione? No estaba en el Comedor

-Qué observador Harry! – dijo Ginny pícaramente – espera que voy a buscarla

Ginny subió y llamó a la puerta de Hermione. La castaña le dijo que entrara. Estaba delante del espejo peinándose.

-Harry te está esperando

-¿Cómo me queda mejor el pelo? – preguntó.

-Ahora mismo suelto¿por qué? Nunca te ha importado – dijo intrigada

-Por nada – Hermione se volvió hacia ella, Ginny alzó una ceja.

-No has ido a desayunar

-Lo he hecho aquí, Alex estaba un poco raro y en verdad, me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes

-No estás evitando el hecho de tener que ir al pueblo, no? – dijo Ginny suspicaz

-No! Para nada. Es verdad lo que te dijo – dijo Hermione seria – o sino, tengo que ir porque necesito un libro – llamó a Winky y la elfina apareció al momento.

-Winky, Alex está un poco intranquilo, pero está bien, no creo que esté incubando algún resfriado. Así todo me llamas con lo que sea

-De acuerdo Hermione

La chica se acercó a la cuna del niño que dormía tranquilamente de lado. Le pasó la mano por la frente y le echó el pelito hacia atrás. Le besó.

-Nos vamos Ginny? – tomó su capa y su bufanda y salieron.

Las chicas se encontraron con el moreno y se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Esperaron para coger un carruaje y Ginny fue a buscar a Luna, quien se les unió para subir al coche.

-Así que ya sabes Luna – dijo Ginny – déjale deseando mas

-Si tu lo dices… - dijo Luna, que miraba impasible por la ventanilla

-¿Qué tramas Ginevra? – dijo Hermione cautelosa

-Nada mujer! – dijo Ginny haciendo un movimiento rápido con la mano - ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar haciendo algo malo? – puso cara de ángel a lo que Hermione frunció el ceño – sólo ayudo a Luna con su cita!

-Oh vaya! – dijo la castaña - ¿y quién es el joven afortunado?

-James Richardson

-Sé quien es – dijo Hermione – el prefecto de Huflepuff, bastante amable y mono.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga. Había estado al margen de la conversación femenina, pero siempre se le revolvían las tripas al escuchar a Hermione decir que un determinado chico era guapo. Ginny miró fijamente la expresión de Harry y sonrió para sí misma.

Bajaron los cuatro del carruaje al llegar. En el carruaje de atrás venían Ron y Lavender, que se acercaron al grupo.

-Toma ponte un poco – Ginny le tendía a Luna una barrita de gloss – y ahora a por él tigresa!

-Suerte! – le gritó la Premio Anual cuando la rubia se alejó del grupo.

-¿una cita? – preguntó Lavender risueña

-Si – dijo Ginny – con Richardson – Lavender abrió mucho los ojos, y más de uno se percató del leve gruñido que soltó Ron

-¿Qué? – dijo la Gryffindor sorprendida – esa - dijo señalando a la lejana Luna - con semejante chico?

-Si – asintió Ginny enfadada ante la forma de hablar de Lavender con respecto a su amiga - ¿tiene algo de malo?

La pareja de novios se despidió. Lavender tomó la mano de Ron y lo arrastró hacia la primera tienda.

-Bueno chicos, me voy¡que a mi también me esperan! –Ginny guiñó un ojo y después de echarse ella también gloss, se alejó corriendo.

-y bien¿qué quieres hacer? – pregunto Hermione a Harry

-quería ir a la tienda de Quiddicht

-y yo a la librería

-Entonces nos vemos lueg…

-¡NO! –gritó Hermione, Harry la miró sobresaltado – quiero decir… - tartamudeó – que te acompaño y luego tu me acompañas – dijo con una sonrisa entrecortada. Nunca en toda su vida volvería a andar sola por Hogsmeade.

-Claro – dijo Harry sonriente, sería estupendo pasar el día completo con ella

Ambos fueron a la tiende de deportes y allí Harry compró un bote de abrillantador que le hacía falta. Luego, fueron a la librería. Hermione se lamentó que no tuvieran el libro que deseaba de Medimagia, pero en cambio encontró dos que la entusiasmaron.

-¡Harry! –llamó. El chico estaba curioseando por la sección de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Cuál crees que es mejor?

El chico leyó los títulos: "La Aritmancia en la actualidad" y "Medimagia: enfermedades infantiles"

-No se cual comprar. Ambos me gustan – dijo la chica desesperada

-Ya sé – dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente a Hermione, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco – te compras ese y yo te regalo éste – Harry tomó el de Medimagia

-Pero Harry…

-Anda venga – la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la caja para pagar.

Salieron de la tienda con una Hermione aún agradeciendo el regalo. Irían a tomar algo calentito. El tiempo de principios de diciembre era demasiado frío. Cuando llegaron a las Tres Escobas vieron como el lugar estaba totalmente lleno, inclusive en la barra había gente tomando cervezas de mantequilla.

-Parece que todo Hogwarts ha tenido nuestra misma idea – suspiró Hermione

-Si- Harry miró ceñudo el interior, con lo calentito que se veía!

-En verdad necesitaba algo caliente –dijo Hermione – y no conozco otro lugar

A Harry le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un lugar calentito, pero no estaba seguro de querer ir ahí y menos con la chica. Se sonrojó

-Bueno…-comentó Harry – yo se un lugar, pero… - miró hacia otro lado – no se si te gustará

-De mientras que no haga este frío, seguro! – dijo Hermione contenta – vamos!

Llegaron a la puerta de un local de unas calles más abajo. Hermione miraba curiosa y Harry avergonzado. La tetería de Madame Pudipié. La chica había escuchado algo del lugar de la boca de Parvati y Lavender, e incluso una vez iba a entrar con Ron.

Entraron al recinto. Hermione miró asombrada el interior. Ya sabía porque cuando estuvo saliendo con Ron nunca entraron. El pelirrojo decía que el sitio era demasiado cursi, y no pudo evitar darle la razón. El ambiente estaba recargado con un aroma empalagoso a incienso. Las mesitas, sólo para dos, estaban cubiertas con manteles de puntillitas y con un florero rosa con flores frescas en el centro. Una música suave se oía de fondo. Un olor dulzón salía de detrás de la barra.

-Tendrías que ver este sitio en San Valentín, es todavía peor- susurró Harry a la chica tras ver su reacción – si quieres nos vamos

-No, no, ya estamos aquí – dijo Hermione – y a pesar de todo el sitio es calentito – dijo quitándose la bufanda.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías más alejadas de la puerta. Sentían la mirada de todas las parejas de Hogwarts sobre ellos. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a las parejas del alrededor hacerse arrumacos y darse besos.

-¿Qué desean tomar? – preguntó una joven algo mayor que ellos.

-un café con leche, por favor – pidió Hermione

-un té – a Harry le empezó a disgustar el café desde que estuvo en ese mismo lugar con Cho hace ya dos años.

- y traiga un platillo con pastitas – pidió la castaña golosa

La mujer se retiró. Hermione se empezó a incomodar. No se sentiría mal en ese sitio si su corazón no latiera rápidamente cuando estaba a solas con Harry y sobre todo cuando ambos estaban callados sin saber que decir

-Bueno – dijo Harry por decir algo – por lo que veo te está entusiasmando la medimagía

-Si, la verdad – Hermione se alegró de tener tema de conversación – siempre creía que lo mío sería investigar cosas referidas a la Aritmancia o a las runas, pero no sé, eso de curar a personas y salvarles la vida te llena

-te vendrá de familia –sonrió Harry. La camarera llegó con el pedido

-gracias – dijo Hermione a la chica – si supongo – asintió – al fin y al cabo mis padres son de esa rama – tomo una pasta con chispitas de chocolate – y tu¿qué tenías pensado hacer después de Hogwarts?

-hacerte mi mujer – pensó Harry – no lo tengo muy claro – dijo ya en alto – siempre me imaginé siendo auror, pero… - suspiró – no quiero que toda mi vida este ligada a mortífagos – miró a la chica – no quiero estar siempre jugándome el pellejo

-Tienes que hacer algo que te guste, es tu futuro – dijo Hermione. Harry se le quedó mirando. Se le había quedado una chispita de chocolate en la esquina de los labios

-Si, por eso quiero hacer algo distinto – dijo Harry – si Voldemort y compañía ya están de por sí en mi vida – alzó un dedo – no los quiero también en mi vida laboral – quitó el chocolate de la boca de la castaña y se lo comió.

Hermione se sonrojó. Tapó su cara bebiendo un gran sorbo de su café, pero de repente le empezaron a escocer los ojos. Soltó la taza y se refregó el ojo derecho.

-¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el moreno

-Si, si, simplemente me pican los ojos - se refregó el otro

-Seguro que es este ambiente. Salgamos de aquí

-Será lo mejor – sacó su monedero – yo te invitó, por el libro

Hermione dejó el dinero encima de la mesa y Harry tomó la última galleta. Salieron a la fría calle. Cerraron más sus capas y apretaron más sus bufandas al cuello. La chica no sabía que le pasaba. Le picaban los ojos y notaba pinchazos en las sienes. Se le nubló la vista y trastabilló.

-¿seguro qué estás bien? – Harry la tomó del brazo para enderezarla – mejor volvamos al castillo

Tomaron un carruaje y llegaron tiempo después a Hogwarts. Harry quiso llevarla a la enfermería, pero la chica no quería, prefería descansar en su habitación. Seguro que lo único que tenía era un simple dolor de cabeza.

-Si te encuentras peor avísame – le dijo Harry a Hermione a los pies de las escaleras femeninas – estaré aquí abajo

-De acuerdo

-Venga, sube a descansar, y no a estudiar! – Harry se acercó y la besó en la cabeza – descansa

-Gracias Harry – la castaña le sonrío y luego, subió las escaleras.

En el momento que abrió la puerta sintió la respiración acompasada de su hijo. La elfina estaba tejiendo junto a su cuna.

-Buenas tardes Hermione – saludó

-Hola Winky¿todo bien? – se sentó en la cama

-Si, bueno…

-¿qué pasa Winky? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a la cuna de Alex

-Simplemente ha llorado más de lo normal – la elfina comenzó a recoger el punto – al parecer porque en los ojos tenía muchas legañas, pero ya se las limpié y él ahora duerme tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, gracias – Hermione suspiró tranquila – puedes irte

Winky desapareció y Hermione miró de nuevo a su hijo. Se agachó y besó su cabeza. La chica se tumbó en la cama, aún faltaba un par de horas para que Alex necesitara comer, daría una cabezada mientras tanto.

Un llanto la desconcertó. Estaba soñando con un prado verde donde ella corría hacia un pequeño lago. Allí un hombre moreno jugaba con un niño en la orilla. Ella estaba apunto de reunirse con ellos, pero…un llanto.

-¿qué te pasa Alex? – Hermione se acercó rápidamente a la cuna, tomó al niño y lo meció

-Aún no te toca comer – a pesar de ello, la castaña se sentó con el niño en brazos y le ofreció su pecho, pero el niño no tenía hambre.

Hermione se levantó y paseó por la habitación con el niño. Nunca había llorado tanto. Alex era un niño tranquilo, las únicas veces que había llorado tanto fueron en sus primeras semanas de vida.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo – le susurraba. Pasó una mano por las mejillas de su hijo, para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero se asustó al ver lo caliente que estaba

-Tienes fiebre!

Hermione se puso nerviosa, pero rápidamente se controló y mantuvo la calma. Tomó ropa del niño y lo abrigó más. Vio como de sus ojos salían de nuevo legañas. Fue al armario, sacó la capa de invisibilidad y hechizó a Alex para que no se le oyera.

Bajo a la Sala Común con la capa. Había algunos alumnos ya de vuelta del pueblo y Harry, junto con Ron, Lavender y Parvati hacían deberes en una esquina mientras escuchaban la radio mágica. Salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Mme. Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a un niño de segundo y otro de cuarto reclamaba su atención. La habitación estaba llena con varios niños víctimas de los primeros resfriados y catarros invernales. Hermione no sabía como llamar la atención de la mujer sin tener que salir de la capa y con tanta gente delante. Notaba como Alex seguía llorando y ella comenzó a desesperarse, pero se abrió la puerta del despacho de la enfermera y…

-Gracias Poppy, esto me ha sido de gran ayuda – el Prof. Barry se despedía de la enfermera con un frasco en la mano.

-De nada Thomas, para lo que necesites

El joven profesor salía de la enfermería y Hermione vio su única salida. Él antes de profesor, era medimago y todos los profesores sabían de la existencia de Alex, él podría ayudarle. Siguió al profesor hasta el tercer pasillo, Alex había dejado de llorar. El hombre se había metido por una puerta y antes de que a él le hubiera dado tiempo llegar a su escritorio, observó como la puerta se abría de nuevo.

-¿quién hay ahí? – preguntó sacando la varita

-Soy yo profesor, lamento la interrupción – se quitó la capa – pero necesito su ayuda

-Srta. Granger – cuando vio que venía acompañada del niño, uso su varita para sellar la puerta - ¿qué sucede?

-Es Alex – quitó el hechizo silenciador al niño – no se que le pasa, tiene fiebre y los ojos… no se como no me he dado cuenta antes de que estaba mal – susurró – no debí dejarle solo – las lágrimas de culpabilidad comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos – no tenía que haber ido al pueblo a divertirme – sollozó

-Srta.Granger… Hermione, tranquila – la tomó de los hombros y la sentó en una silla – no te preocupes, seguro que a Alexander no le sucede nada malo. Déjeme verle.

El profesor observó al niño. Le tomó la temperatura y comprobó su respiración. Observó sus ojos y luego, miró a su madre.

-Creo ya saber lo que tiene, y debo decirte que es lo mas normal del mundo – dijo tranquilizándola.

-¿Qué le pasa Profesor? – preguntó impaciente

-Tiene la enfermedad _Oculis Infanti,_ llamada comúnmente la enfermedad del niño. Es una enfermedad que suelen pasar todos los niños magos menores de un año. Tienen un poco de fiebre, se encuentran intranquilos y el ojo crea una gran producción de legañas. Parecida a la conjuntivitis de los muggles.

-Pero Profesor – Hermione se refregó el ojo derecho – estará bien¿no?

-Si, por supuesto. Hay una cura fácil para ello – el profesor la miró detenidamente - ¿tu eras hija de muggles?– la chica asintió – y aún le sigues dando el pecho a Alexander¿no?

-Si, profesor¿qué sucede?

-Creo que usted también está enferma

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió la chica. Alex comenzó de nuevo a soltar lágrimas, pero Hermione lo meció suavemente - ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Al no haber sido criada en un ambiente mágico, no ha pasado la enfermedad. _Oculis Infanti_ es una enfermedad un tanto peculiar. Sólo le afecta a los niños mágicos, que crecen en un ambiente mágico, y a los adultos que no han crecido en el mundo mágico, pero que son magos¿comprendes?

-Es un poco lioso profesor, pero entonces mi amigo Harry también se puede contagiar? él no creció en el mundo mágico

-Ya, pero no le pasará nada porque los adultos sólo la cogen al estar en contacto con un niño infectado - hizo una pausa - Por lo cual, Srta.Granger es usted la que tiene más posibilidades, ya que alimenta a su hijo y están los dos en unión. Ahora quédese aquí, iré a la enfermería por el remedio. Espero que Poppy tenga la poción porque no es muy usual que haya esa enfermedad en Hogwarts.

El joven profesor salió por la puerta. Hermione se tranquilizó al estar ya al corriente de la situación. Sonrió a su hijo y le acarició suavemente el rostro. El sentimiento de culpabilidad empezó a amainar dentro de ella. Suspiró. Por primera vez desde que entro se fijo en la habitación que estaba. No era muy grande, pero si muy luminosa. El profesor tenía una estantería con libros sobre medimagía, una gran mesa de estudio y algunos cuadros colgados de las paredes. En la mesa había un marco de foto que estaba ligeramente doblado hacia ella. En la foto, dos hombres, uno de ellos su profesor, le sonreían y le saludaban con la mano. Tomó el marco y lo observó. La puerta del despacho se abrió.

-Perdón profesor – se disculpó Hermione soltando el marco.

-No pasa nada Srta.Granger. Como salimos tan guapos ahí, nadie se resiste a verla más de cerca– sonrió alegre

-¿Su hermano profesor? – preguntó Hermione

-No, mi pareja – Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, anda que cuando se enteraran sus compañeras! –Bueno, aquí tiene la poción

-Gracias – dijo la chica tomándola

-Debe tomarla el niño cada cinco horas. Supongo que mañana por la tarde estará bien, no tendrá ningún problema más. Y esta otra es para usted – le tendió otra botellita – aún no ha mostrado la enfermedad en todo su esplendor, pero el lunes a más tardar le picaran los ojos más que ahora y se sentirá mal. Aunque beba la poción ahora va a pasar por lo menos un día sufriendo las consecuencias de _Oculis Infanti. _Es lo malo de contagiarse porque aunque se ponga remedio, se sufre algunos síntomas.

-Bueno – Hermione se encogió de hombros – que se le va hacer – se levantó de la silla.

-Y Srta.Granger déle solo el pecho Alexander una vez al día durante los próximos días, lo mejor es que no tengan mucho contacto entre ustedes¿de acuerdo?

-Bien profesor, muchas gracias – inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia el profesor, silenció a Alex, agarró bien las pociones y se colocó la capa con ayuda de su profesor.

OoooooooooooO

El domingo fue un día largo. Hermione puso al tanto de la enfermedad de Alex a Ginny. Ella le ofreció su ayuda en todo momento, ya que se sentía también un poco culpable al haber obligado a Hermione a ir al pueblo, dejando así al pequeño sin la protección de su madre. Tanto ella como sus hermanos habían pasado la enfermedad. Divertida, le comentó como ella y Ron la pasaron a la misma vez y como su madre se volvió loca para darle a cada uno sus correspondientes tomas.

Aunque la poción no era deliciosa, Alex no ponía mucho impedimento para tomarla. Parecía que prefería sufrir un minuto mientras la tragaba que tener que llorar por el escozor de los ojos. Para Hermione lo difícil fue que tomara un biberón en vez de su pecho.

-Venga Ginny debe ser fácil prepararlo – decía Hermione a la pelirroja mientras intentaban mezclar bien las proporciones de agua y leche en polvo.

Habían calentado agua en un caldero y ahora intentaban que estuviera bien la cantidad de leche, pero los llantos de Alex, que estaba hambriento, no ayudaban.

-A ver déjame a mi a Alex y has tu la mezcla – dijo Ginny

Intercambiaron los papeles. Hermione midió bien el polvo que era. ¡Con lo cómodo que era darle el pecho! Unos golpes en la puerta sonaron. Las dos se miraron mudas.

-¿Si? – dijo Ginny hablando tras la puerta. Los llantos de Alex no se oirían, la habitación estaba insonorizada.

-¿Ginny? – dijo la voz de Lavender – bueno, me mandan Harry y Ron, quieren saber si Hermione está ahí

-Diles que si, pero que no se encuentra bien. Está descansando y yo estoy cuidando de ella

La pelirroja se volvió y suspiró aliviada. Hermione no había bajado en toda la mañana y en las pocas horas que llevaban de tarde.

-Bueno, solucionado y ahora esperemos que éste se tome el biberón – dijo Ginny dándole el niño a su madre.

Al día siguiente, para alivio de Hermione, Alex se encontraba ya curado. Preparó unos biberones para el día y se dispuso para asistir a sus clases de la mañana. Ella se había tomado su poción y hasta ahora no parecía tener ningún rasgo de la enfermedad, pero en pociones…

-Hermione, te encuentras bien? – susurró Harry. El muchacho se sentaba junto a ella desde que tuvo el desmayo, por si acaso.

-Si, si – le picaba mucho los ojos con los vapores de todas las pociones.

-¿seguro? – insistió Harry

Hermione se refregó los ojos y buscó desesperadamente un pañuelo en su mochila, le estaban llorando los ojos y suponía que los tendría rojos. Había leído sobre la enfermedad en el libro que le había regalado Harry y sabía las consecuencias de Oculis Infanti en los adultos. Gracias a dios no tendría legañas como los niños, pero si tendría los ojos sensibles.

-Hermione…

-Sr.Potter, cinco puntos menos por no poner atención a su poción!

-pero… - Harry iba a protestar, pero Hermione le había tomado del brazo. La miró. Tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Srta.Granger? – Snape la miró pasmado. La chica no hacía más que refregarse los ojos, los ácidos vapores incordiaban mucho.

-Profesor debe dejarla salir – exclamó Harry

Severus Snape le miró fijamente a los ojos. Un alumno no le diría lo que hacer en su clase, y mucho menos si el alumno en concreto era Harry Potter. Snape sacó la varita e hizo un complicado movimiento de muñeca. Hermione tuvo solucionado su problema.

Toda la clase miraba silenciosa a Hermione Granger. En su rostro, una especie de gafas que cubría sus ojos. Podría pasar por unas simples gafas, pero éstas se pegaban a la cara de la chica, evitando la entrada de aire. Más bien parecían unas gafas de bucear.

-Solucionado – dijo Snape – sigan con la poción

Ron se volvió imperceptiblemente hacia ellos desde el asiento delantero y susurró:

-Si, solucionado está, pero ya verás cuando te las quites, vas a parecer que te ha succionado un pulpo.

Hermione le miró horrorizada. El pelirrojo tenía razón. La falta de aire y la presión de las gafas le dejarían marcada toda la cara. Refunfuñó en silencio y se concentró de nuevo en su poción.

Al salir de la clase, los chicos acorralaron a la Premio Anual en el pasillo.

-¿se puede saber que te pasa Hermione? – preguntó Harry

-Al parecer he cogido alguna enfermedad de los ojos, pero Mme. Pomfrey ya me ha dado un remedio –dijo rápidamente viendo la intención de sus amigos de llevarla a la enfermería.

Fueron a la Sala Común. Pociones era la última clase del día. Hermione fue a su cuarto y le dio un biberón a Alex. Le dolía la cabeza un poco y los ojos no le daban tregua. Acostó a su hijo y lo dejó a cargo de Winky. Bajaría a cenar a ver si se le despegaba la cabeza y se le pasaba ya todo.

Al volver de la cena, los tres chicos se sentaron en uno de los sofás. Harry Y Ron miraron angustiados a Hermione.

-Toma – Harry le tendió un pañuelo

Hermione se secó las lágrimas y se abanicó el rostro con sus manos, le escocían los ojos de nuevo. Había pasado la cena en calma, pero cuando volvían, notaba que la cabeza y los ojos le iban a estallar de nuevo.

-Mira Hermione, sino te cuidas tu, lo tendremos que hacer nosotros – dijo Ron. La tomó del brazo y la levantó

-¿Dónde me llevas? – preguntó la chica sorprendida

-A nuestro cuarto – la arrastró hacia las escaleras – en el tuyo no podemos entrar para cuidarte y no te vamos a dejar sola, seguro que te pones a leer o a estudiar!

-Pero Ron!

-Nada de Ron – dijo Harry también – él tiene razón! Tu nos has cuidado por siete años, es hora de devolverte el favor – le sonrió

Ron abrió la puerta de la habitación y la hizo pasar. Harry cerró un poco las cortinas para que la luz no molestase a Hermione.

-Bien y ahora a descansar – dio el moreno

-¿Dónde guardas tu pijama? – le preguntó Ron

-Debajo de la almohada¿por qué?

Ron sacó la varita y la movió rápidamente pensado en el lugar que le dijo Hermione. La chica se vio un momento iluminada en blanco para que al instante siguiente abriera la boca de la impresión.

-Ron! – gritó Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho –se puede saber que haces!

-Y…yo, no...no sabía… - el pelirrojo miró hacia abajo – sólo quería ponerte el pijama para que estuvieras cómoda!

Harry miraba la situación entre divertido y asombrado. Ron, utilizando el hechizo que el profesor Flitwick le enseñó hace poco, había hecho un traslado, cambiar la ropa que tenía Hermione puesta por la ropa que había bajo su cama, pero claro, quien iba a saber que la chica sólo utilizaba un pantalón de franela para dormir!

Hermione miraba sonrojada por la habitación algo que ponerse. Sabía que Ron lo había hecho con buena intención, pero lo único que llevaba puesto era un pantalón y un sujetador! La noche anterior sólo había dormido con el pantalón y el sujetador porque le había dado el pecho a Alex y no se había puesto la parte de arriba. Harry le tendió rápidamente una camiseta que se apresuró en ponerse

-Lo siento – le susurró Ron

-No pasa nada – dijo Hermione – no es culpa tuya – se secó los ojos de nuevo con el pañuelo

-Vale – asintió el pelirrojo – venga acuéstate y descansa – Ron destapó la cama más próximo y ayudó a su amiga a acostarse.

-Gracias por todo chicos

Hermione se acurrucó en la cama. Por el olor de la almohada supo rápidamente que era la cama de Harry. Sonrió feliz y cerró los ojos. Ron se sentó a su izquierda y le echó el pelo hacia atrás y besó su frente. Harry, sentado a su derecha, la tapó bien con las mantas y lentamente, le quitó las últimas lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Morfeo se la llevó en una esponjosa nube.

Abrió los ojos. Se sentía estupendamente. La habitación estaba oscura. Intentó sentarse, pero un brazo se lo impedía. Ron Weasley y Harry Potter se habían quedado dormidos junto a ella. El pelirrojo estaba bocabajo en la cama y le estaba pasando un brazo por su cintura. El moreno estaba boca arriba con la boca ligeramente abierta y con las gafas aún puestas. Cuando ella se movió un poco, el ojiverde se acopló más ella, los dos parecían un puzzle que encajaba perfectamente. Hermione sonrió. Quitó el brazo de Ron y se arrastró hasta los pies de la cama por donde salió.

El reloj marcaba las once menos veinte de la noche. El resto de las camas todavía estaban vacías, excepto la de Neville que también dormía ya plácidamente. Le sacó las gafas a Harry y arropó a ambos. Rió interiormente cuando vio a Ron agarrar a Harry de la cintura como si fuera ella.

En la Sala Común quedaban algunas personas. Ella fue a su habitación. Alex estaba dormido, pero despertaría dentro de poco para comer. Despidió a Winky y aprovechó para darse un relajante baño mientras tanto. Parecía que su vista ya no le daría más problemas.

OooooooooooooO

-Muy graciosa Hermione! – dijo el pelirrojo irritado

Hermione iba riéndose a carcajadas de camino a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Pues a mi no me parece divertido! – dijo Harry, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las risas de ella.

-Acabas de tirar por la borda mi faceta de rompecorazones! Y me has provocado una pelea con Lavender

-Lo siento chicos – se quitó una lágrima de sus ya curados ojos – lo hice sin querer

Esa mañana en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry y Ron tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones. No era normal que ambos aparecieran acostados en la misma cama, con la ropa revuelta y abrazados fuertemente. Eso ocasionó el asombro entre sus compañeros de habitación y las risas de los gryffindors cuando se enteraron. La Premio Anual explicó el porque estaban así, pero dejó muy claro que ella no les había dejado abrazados.

-Oye¿no es cierto? –Luna Lovegood había aparecido en el pasillo y miraba con los ojos más desorbitados que de costumbre a Ron – lo que dice Crevey de que eres gay

-jajajajajaja – eso hizo ya que Hermione riera a mas no poder

-Por supuesto que no! – dijo Ron sonrojado

-Ah, menos mal – dijo Luna sin ningún tipo de reparo – por que engañar así a tu novia con Harry…- meneó la cabeza

-Oye! – chilló el susodicho

-jajajajaja – Hermione no podía parar

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, se ajustó su maleta y se fue enfadado.

-Adiós Ron! – le gritó Luna risueña

Harry agarró del brazo a una muy contenta Hermione y se fue tras su amigo a la clase.

-Buenos días – dijo Remus Lupin – hoy practicaremos el _Expectro Patronum_. Después de dos días de teoría, creo que todos lo dominaréis, aunque hay más de uno que ya lo sabe hacer – sonrió – colocaros por grupos de cuatro y poneros delante de cada baúl.

Todos se colocaron rápidamente. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Lavender se fueron al baúl más cercano a la pared.

-Bien – dijo Remus – dentro hay boggarts. Pensad en dementotes y así podremos practicar. Recordad, un pensamiento alegre y las palabras correctas!

La clase preparó las varitas rebuscó en su mente algo alegre y se colocó. Todas las tapas fueron levantadas. Hacia Hermione y Lavender se dirigía un tenebroso dementor arrastrando su sucia vestimenta, y hacia Harry y Ron otro igual de impetuoso.

-_Expectro Patronum_

Un ciervo, un lobo, un conejo y un gran oso golpearon a los dementotes. Harry y Ron miraron el patronus de su amiga extrañados. La misma Hermione abría la boca sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué es eso Hermione? – dijo Harry - ¿tu patronus no era una nutria?

-Yo diría que eso es un oso de peluche – dijo Lavender sonriente, Hermione enrojeció

-No se preocupe Srta.Granger – dijo Lupin acercándose – a lo largo de la vida, el patronus puede cambiar. Adopta la forma simbólica de algo importante de nuestras vidas.

Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo y miró hacia abajo. Claro que había algo importante en su vida como para que cambiará el patronus! Deshizo el hechizo, no quería que nadie más viera esa gran oso de peluche.

Siguieron practicando hasta terminar la clase. El profesor felicitó a todos por conseguirlo. Salieron de la clase y Seamus se acercó a ellos. Harry se puso a la defensiva.

-Harry has oído lo que dicen del equipo de Slytherin? – comentó el muchacho

-¿qué pasa con eso? – preguntó Ron

-Al parecer hay cambios dentro del equipo, pero nadie sabe cuales. Entrenan a puerta cerrada.

-El partido entre Slytherin y Huflepuff es el fin de semana antes de Navidad – dijo Harry pensativo – si ganan las serpientes, no tendremos que enfrentar a ellos – Ron asintió – habrá que entrenar más duro a partir de ahora

Con eso los chicos se fueron más animados. En sus proyectos de futuro estaba el arrebatarle de nuevo la copa de quiddicht a los Slytherins.

OooooooooooooO

Estaban cenando cuando llegó Ginny y se les unió.

-Ron, me ha llegado carta de mamá

-¿y? – dijo como pudo tras tragar un gran pedazo de carne

-que tenemos que ir para Navidad

-¿Qué? – espurreó todo el zumo de calabaza encima de Ginny

-¡Ron! – le gritó

-Pero yo pensaba quedarm…

-Ya, ya, yo también – dijo Ginny cortándolo – pero vamos a Rumania. Charlie se casa.

-¿con esa novia suya de hace años?

-Si, tenemos que ir todos para conocer a la familia. Se casan en verano.

-Dadle la enhorabuena de mi parte – dijo Hermione

-¿y tú que harás Hermione? – dijo Ginny mirándola significativamente - ¿te irás o no?

Hermione tenía pensado irse. Sus padres en la última carta le decían que querían ver a Alex. Pero… no iba a dejar a Harry solo en Navidad.

-Bueno, me quedaré. Harry no se va a quedar aquí solito.

-No hace falta que hagas eso Hermione

-Eres mi amigo no te voy a abandonar en Navidad

-No te preocupes que yo me monto una fiesta con Dobby

-De verdad, que no es problema – Hermione le tomó la mano

Los dos pelirrojos veían la conversación como un partido de tenis. Ron y Ginny se miraron viendo ante ellos una gran verdad.

-O sino, así aprovecharé para estudiar¡la biblioteca estará sola para mí! – dijo Hermione contenta.

OooooooooooooO

-¿Cuándo vamos a terminar? – gritó Ron desde los aros -¡llevamos aquí horas!

Harry volaba entre sus jugadores planificando tácticas, viendo errores y corrigiéndolos y entrenando él mismo.

-Harry¿no vamos a parar ya? – dijo una de las cazadoras al capitán

-¡Sólo un poco más!

-¿Cómo que un poco más? – se acercó Ginny -¡ahora mismo estamos terminado! – dijo enfadada mientras se intentaba echar hacia atrás el pelo pelirrojo, pero el hecho de que estuviera chorreando no ayudaba mucho - ¡está lloviendo a cántaros!

-Mejor – dijo Harry quitándose el agua de la cara – así nos acostumbramos a jugar con malos agentes atmosféricos

-¡pero vamos a coger una pulmonía! – se quejó Ginny – ¡de verdad¡dejémoslo! Por mucho cambio que haga Malfoy en su equipo¡nosotros somos mejores!

Potter miró a la pelirroja y luego al resto del equipo, todos mojados y cansados, e incluso más de uno estornudando

-Bien –susurró -¡venga bajad¡hemos terminado por hoy!

Todos gritaron de alegría y bajaron al campo apresuradamente. Los chicos corrieron al castillo. Casi todos fueron a la enfermería para tomar algo y así evitar el posible resfriado, pero un trío se quedó fuera. Draco Malfoy los miraba fijamente.

-¿entrenando? – dijo con petulancia

-Largo Malfoy – dijo Harry

-Bueno, Potter no te alteres – sonrió cínicamente – que yo sólo quería hablar con Weasley

-¿qué mierda quieres Malfoy? – dijo Ron

-Contigo nada pelirrojo – se dirigió a Ginny y se quedó a paso y medio de ella – dile a Granger que llevé los apuntes de la semana pasada a Medimagia – se quedó mirando el rostro sonrojado del frío de Ginny y su melenita mojada, le sonrió de medio lado – ella sabe lo que es – aguantaron las miradas por unos largos segundos – nos vemos

Ginny bufó molesta cuando el rubio se marchó. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la torre. Unos incrédulos Ron y Harry la siguieron. Ella estaba enfadada consigo misma, odiaba que le hubiera gustado el varonil olor de Draco Malfoy.

OoooooooooooooO

La clase de Medimagía había acabado.

-Srta.Granger, un momento – dijo el Profesor

-Si, profesor? – preguntó Hermione cuando la clase estaba vacía

-No le pregunté¿su hijo ya está bien?

-Si, perfectamente

-¿y usted?

-También, gracias – sonrió

-Muy bien, ya puede marcharse. Espero que el próximo trabajo de usted y el Sr.Malfoy sea igual de magnífico

Hermione salió por la puerta. Malfoy estaba fuera, esperándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperarte. Supongo que vas a la biblioteca y no me viene mal tener una charla inteligente de camino para allá. ¿qué quería el profesor?

-Ah, nada – miró a los lados – tuve un problemilla con Alex

-¿está bien? – preguntó preocupado

-Si. Hace unos días pasó _Oculis Infanti_

_-¿_La enfermedad del niño? – dijo – ¿por eso estabas tú también mal en pociones?

-Así es. ¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidades?

Draco puso cara de desagrado

-Me quedo. Digamos que no me interesa salir de este castillo en los próximos meses.

-¿y eso?

-¿has visto las listas de los que se quedan?

-Supongo que como Premio Anual las veré

-Pues comprobaras como todos los Slytherins de séptimo y la mayoría de sexto se van. Van a comenzar las iniciaciones de nuevos mortífagos y la verdad, no quiero tener un tatuaje a la fuerza, que con el que tengo me basta.

-¿las iniciaciones? Me asusta el pensar como Voldemort incrementa sus filas, aunque como la llene con gente como Parkinson… - puso los ojos en blanco

-No la subestimes. Es demasiado tonta, pero su padre la entrenado en Artes Oscuras desde que era una cría, al igual que a todos los Slytherins hijos de mortífagos.

-Vaya…y oye¿cómo que un tatuaje te basta?

-Si, con uno tengo bastante – sonrió – llevó un pequeño dragón tatuado en el hombro

-¿Sí? – dijo Hermione impresionada mientras buscaba con la mirada el libro que buscaba - y por que no me extraña que sea un dragón – puso los ojos en blanco

-Podría ser una serpiente – elevó los hombros – ahí viene Potter

-Te estaba buscando – dijo el moreno al llegar – no sabíamos donde estabas

-Necesitaba un libro

-Bie…- no pudo continuar, estornudó – dichoso resfriado – susurro enfurruñado

-¿estás bien? – dijo Hermione, puso la mano en su frente – tienes un poco de fiebre! Vamos a la enfermería! – Draco giró los ojos al ver la escena

-Estoy bien Hermione

La chica soltó el libro en el estante y cogió la mano de Harry, tirando de él.

-Adiós Draco –se despidió del rubio

-¿Cómo que "Draco"? – dijo Harry al salir de la biblioteca -¿por qué … - un nuevo estornudó le interrumpió

-Venga, eso es lo de menos

-Pero no podemos ir a la enfermería!

-¿Cómo que no? – dijo Hermione parándose y mirándolo

-Porque estamos así, Ron y Ginny también, porque estuvimos entrenando bajo la lluvia. Si Mme. Pomfrey se entera, nos castigará de por vida!

-Te castigará a ti, Harry James Potter¿Cómo se te ocurre dar un entrenamiento con lo que estuvo cayendo el otro día!

-Pero…- Harry miró al suelo con cara de niño regañado – tenemos que ganar…

Hermione lo miró. Suspiró y suavizo la expresión del rostro

-Bueno, venga, iremos a la Sala y veré que puedo hacer

Los dos se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Harry fue feliz, primero porque su amiga no le había delatado y segundo, porque en todo ese tiempo Hermione no había soltado su mano ni había dejado de entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

-Venga, acostaros cada uno en una cama – dijo Hermione

Estaban en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo. Los tres se habían acostado en una cama diferente cada uno y se habían tapado hasta las orejas. Los estornudos eran continuos y se quejaban de dolor de pecho. Al parecer el único que tenía un poco de fiebre era Harry, pero no era nada grave.

-Bueno, y me podías contar porque no fuisteis a la enfermería? – preguntó ella mientras en el centro de la habitación mezclaba una ingredientes en un caldero.

-Nos encontramos a Malfoy – dijo Ron tras sonarse la nariz – maldito idiota, parecía que se alegraba de que estuvieramos así tras el entrenamiento

-Que se alegre ahora – dijo Harry – que después le refregaremos la copa por la cara – gruño enfadado

-Hasta los límites que llega el deporte – Hermione meneó la cabeza. Apagó el fuego donde se coció la poción y con la marmita fue hacia la cama de Ron – quítate la camiseta

-¿no me irás a echar eso caliente?

-¿tu crees que estará muy caliente cuando yo misma tengo metida la mano? – le contestó la castaña enseñándole su mano llena de un mejunje verde

-Bueno… - se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y se quedó sentado sobre la cama

-Esto os aliviará el pecho y podréis respirar bien – refregó la mezcla por el torso de Ron y por parte de su cuello – bien ya está. Quédate quieto

Fue a la cama de Harry. Nada mas llegar el muchacho se retiró las mantas y quitó los botones de su camisa uno a uno. Hermione apoyó el caldero en la mesilla de noche y tomo un poco de poción. Cuando se volvió hacia Harry intentó no flaquear al ver su pecho desnudo. No se atrevía a tocarlo, pero sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella por el tiempo que estaba tardando, así que actuó.

Deslizó su mano derecha por los pectorales masculinos lentamente. Sintió su rostro enrojecer¿por qué con Ron había estado tan tranquila y con Harry no? Suspiró y llevó su mano hasta la parte baja del abdomen de Harry y masajeó la zona, notando una hilera de bello moreno que se perdía bajo el pantalón. Ante su gran sonrojo, no se atrevió a mirar a Harry, pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera encontrado al chico con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo un gemido.

-Ginny date la vuelta – Hermione se encontraba junto a la pelirroja. Le descubrió la espalda y desabrochó su sujetador. Con mano firme extendió la sustancia verde sobre la espalda de la pecosa.

-¿por qué ha ella le das un masaje sobre la espalda? – se quejó Ron al ver la comodidad de se hermana mientras él tenía que estar sentado en la cama para que penetrará la sustancia

-Primero – dijo Hermione mirándolo – porque las mujeres tenemos menos piel por atrás que por delante y así la solución llega con facilidad a los pulmones y segundo – tomó más poción del caldero – porque tu hermana no se va a quedar medio desnuda delante de vosotros!

Ron entendió entonces y aún así quedó desconforme. Dejaron que la poción actuará por veinte minutos y vieron, como por arte de magia, esta desaparecía de su piel tras entrar en su cuerpo.

-Es una mezcla de menta y eucalipto. Supongo que os encontrareis mejor tras una noche de descanso.

Besó a los chicos en las mejillas y los dejó bien abrigados en sus camas. Luego, acompañó a Ginny hasta su habitación y también arropó a la chica y se despidió de ella. En su habitación le esperaban un hijo muy hambriento y unos cuantos de deberes.

OoooooooooooooO

El estadio vibraba. Todo Hogwarts estaba allí reunido disfrutando del último partido antes de Navidad. Jugadores verdes y amarillos volaban a alta velocidad a lo largo de todo el campo.

-Muy astuto de su parte – comentó Ginny – como sabe que lleva las de perder siendo buscador

El capitán Draco Malfoy había hecho reformas en su equipo. Había dejado el puesto de buscador titular para ocupar la vacante de golpeador.

-Lo que pasa es que es un cobarde y no quiere vérselas con Harry – dijo Ron cruzando los brazos y gruñendo ante un nuevo tanto de las serpientes

-No tendrá que estar con Harry cara a cara, pero como juegue con Gryffindor como ahora, no vais a sobrevivir ninguno a las bludgers – Hermione bostezó aburrida.

-Es un bruto, si cree que así ganara, lo lleva claro – Harry dijo enfadado. Slytherin ganaba por 40 puntos.

El partido acabó a favor de la casa verde. Los cuatro se fueron con dirección al castillo y no pudieron evitar mirarse incrédulos al ver a un grupito de chicas de varias casas esperando en los vestuarios. El hecho de que Draco Malfoy rompiera de un solo golpe la escoba del buscador contrario, dándole así la victoria a su equipo, había causado impacto.

-Acaba de aumentar su club de fans – dijo Hermione

Cuando Malfoy salió, saludó a lo lejos a Hermione con la cabeza y le mandó un guiño a Ginny. Ésta se debatía en su yo interno entre la repugnancia hacia Malfoy o la admiración hacia su atractivo.

OoooooooooooooO

El lunes veintitrés de diciembre muchos carruajes salieron con dirección a Hogsmeade. Este año muchos alumnos habían abandonado el Castillo. Hermione se dio cuenta que como le dijo Draco prácticamente todos los alumnos de Slytherin lo hicieron.

Harry y Hermione despidieron con la mano a los hermanos Weasleys y juntos volvieron al caluroso interior de Hogwarts. Serían los únicos de séptimo de Gryffindor que se quedarían junto con Neville.

-Voy a la biblioteca – le dijo Hermione al chico

-Te acompaño – le sonrió y se fue junto a ella, sabiendo que esas serían unas grandes Navidades.

OoooooooooooooO

Hermione despertó por un llanto. Su hijo, a su forma, le daba los buenos días. Se levantó y lo tomó en brazos.

-¡Feliz Navidad cariño!

Fue a la ventana con el chiquillo y descorrió las cortinas, dejando entrar los luminosos rayos de sol de la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre.

-Mira todo lo que nos han regalado Alex! – en el suelo había paquetes de todas formas y tamaños.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo y acomodó al niño en su regazo. Tomó uno de los paquetes

-De Ron y Ginny. Vamos a ver… - con una sola mano quitó el papel – oh, preciosos! – era un conjunto de pendientes y collar, sencillos, pero muy delicados – aquí hay otra cosa de Ginny – la abrió – es para ti Alex! – el niño abrió mucho los ojitos y balbuceó algo ante la alegría de su madre - ¿te gusta mi amor? –era un pequeño gorrito de lana con su bufanda a juego

Siguió abriendo regalos sus padres le mandaron un bonito chaleco y un perfume y a Alex una sillita, parecía como una especie de canasta. Hermione sentó allí al niño, que se quedó medio erguido. Alex comenzó a menear lentamente y a gusto sus piernecitas.

-¡Vaya Malfoy! – el Slytherin le había enviado el libro de Medimagía que quería desde hace tiempo: Enfermedades recónditas y su cura – Mira a ti te manda esto – el niño alzó una de sus manos, quería coger el osito que tenía su madre en sus manos. Hermione se lo puso al lado y apretó la mano del oso, que cantaba dulcemente.

La Premio Anual continúo mirando paquetes y después se sentó en una mecedora para dar de comer a Alex.

Harry despertó y le deseó una Feliz Navidad a Neville que abría alegremente sus regalos. Él también comenzó a abrir los suyos con auténtica ilusión. Al rato, recordó que le quería dar su regalo a Hermione en persona. Se lo llevaría ahora. Tomó el mapa del Merodeador, para ver si había alguna contraseña o hechizo que le permitiera subir por las escaleras femeninas sin caerse.

Cuando apareció el mapa, delante de las escaleras de las chicas ponía _Bonus Actio._ Lo dijo y puso un pie en las escaleras. No se cayó. Subió mientras miraba el mapa

-¡Que raro! – se extrañó – Hermione no aparece en su habitación y tampoco está en el castillo

Cuando llegó delante de la puerta de la chica , en el mapa aparecieron unas palabras

-_Pietas Mater_

Lo que Harry vio allí dentro no se le olvidaría en el resto de su vida.

* * *

Hola!

Espero no haber tardado mucho y que os haya gustado el capítulo. 25 páginas! es la primera vez que escribo tanto! estoy aún impresionada. Tango que daros una mala noticia, empiezo ahora los examenes y no se cuando podré volver a escribir de nuevo. Lo único que podré hacer es subir unos oneshot (H/Hr por supuesto!) que tengo en el ordenador.

Muchos besos y Feliz Navidad!

Contestación a los anónimos:

Potter5: Hola! Si lo chicos se enfadaran o no con ella, es algo que muy pronto se va a descubrir. El hecho de que Malfoy lo sepa es algo que sucedió. A él no le gusto lo que hizo su padre, pero como denunciarlo cuando vive con él? la mejor solución que vi es que él confesara cuando estuviera en un sitio seguro, Hogwarts. Que Hermione le mostrara a su hijo fue como un acto de confianza, creo q algunas personas tiene derecho a una segunda oporunidad. Besos!

Kirakskatliz: Hola! me alegro que te gusta, y espero que este tambien, que es muuuy largooo! jeje Gracias por mandarme suerte, pero desgraciadamente volví a suspender, ... soy todo un caso ¬¬ . Besos!

Karen: Hola! que bien que ta hayas animadao a dejarme un review, espero leer más tuyos! y ya mismito se enteran los chicos... espero que te guste el doce. Besos!


	13. Chapter 13

Todo pertenece a su autora, excepto Alex, que es mío! muajajajaja! ¬¬' La canción es del grupo mexicano Maná.

"_Ni el pasado ha muerto, ni está el mañana – ni el ayer – escrito" _(A.Machado)

Capítulo Trece

_...lo que Harry vio allí dentro no se le olvidaría en el resto de su vida..._

Harry cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras torpemente¡Hermione con un niño! Llegó a la vacía Sala Común, se apoyó en una de las paredes y se dejó caer al suelo.

-Dios mío...- susurró.

En su retina aún estaba grabada la imagen. Hermione iluminada por la luz de la ventana, con unos pantalones largos de franela y una camisa de botones que estaba abierta, ya que daba de comer a un niño.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione abrió los ojos aterrorizada. Harry Potter había abierto la puerta de su habitación.

-Dios mío...-susurró

Separó a Alex de su pecho, el niño gruñó, pero aún así se levanto y lo dejó en la cuna. Se acomodó bien el sujetador y abrió la puerta. La Sala Común estaba desierta, excepto...

-Harry – llamó entrecortadamente la castaña agachándose a la altura de su amigo.

El chico levantó la mirada del suelo. Lo primero que encontró fue a Hermione en cuclillas frente a él, con los pies descalzos y la camisa desabrochada

-Por favor, escúchame – suplicó la chica

-Creo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras Hermione – sus ojos no se apartaban de las orbes miel. La decepción se reflejaba en los ojos verdes.

Hermione se dejó caer al suelo y agachó la cabeza. Nunca pensó que lo descubriera así. Siempre imagino la escena. Ron y Harry conocían a su hijo y comprendían la situación, e incluso la ayudaban a ella a afrontarla. Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Un dolor agudo en su corazón.

-Lo siento – se quitó las lágrimas

-Lo que yo siento – dijo Harry serio – es que no confiaras en nosotros, tus amigos – aunque Harry hablaba con calma, se notaba en su voz un tono de enfado -si tenías pareja, y encima un hijo, podrías haberlo dicho

-No es tan fácil

Harry miró a la chica agazapada que estaba frente a él. La chica que ocupaba siempre su mente y que con una sola imagen había roto su corazón. Él enamorado, y ella ya madre. Estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo, se sentía tan decepcionado y estúpido¿por qué tendría que haberse enamorado si ella no sentía nada por él?

-Debo subir – dijo Hermione – por favor, déjame explicarte, hacerte comprender.

-Lo único que espero es que el padre se esté ocupando de él – ante eso Hermione lloró de nuevo y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

-No hay padre, Harry. No hay padre – la voz entrecortada apenas salía de la concavidad de sus manos.

Harry levantó la vista. Esa Hermione tan triste y desamparada le conmocionaba. Su corazón estaba confuso. Le gritaba que la consolara, que la escuchara, que ella se merecía todo, pero su mente, su sentido común, quería crear una coraza alrededor de su corazón para que no sufriera más ¿Cómo podía ella tener un hijo¿Cómo que no había padre? Un hijo era algo de dos, era sinónimo de alegría y no de llanto y desconsolación.

El chico se levantó del suelo y la levantó a ella tomándola de los hombros. Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-Explícame, te escucharé – Hermione dejó entre ver una sonrisa triste entre las lágrimas

-Aquí no. Sígueme. No le puedo dejar solo mucho tiempo

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione fue a la cuna y tomó a Alex. Tenía cara de berrinche, no le gustaba que su madre le abandonara de esa forma, pero al ver la cara triste de su madre, abrió la boca y soltó unas sílabas cortas. Hermione sonrió.

Harry se quedó de pie tras la puerta cerrada. Contemplaba la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Hermione con un niño castaño en brazos en actitud protectora y maternal.

-¿Quién es el padre¿A quién amas tanto como para tener un hijo? -soltó Harry

Hermione se sentó con el niño en brazos en la cama deshecha y esbozó una desconsolada sonrisa.

-Ojalá hubiera sido este niño concebido con amor. Es una larga historia – Harry se acercó a ella. Hermione le puso a Alex un chupete, lo besó tiernamente en el moflete y lo dejo en su cuna.

Tomó aire.

-¿Recuerdas el ataque mortífago del año pasado en Hogsmeade?

-Por supuesto

-Tú estuviste luchando con ellos y en cambio yo no

-Me preocupaste, no aparecías por ningún sitio

-y yo después te conté que era porque me habían atacado con unos _expelliarmus_ y fui una de las primeras en llegar al Castillo-Harry asintió – pues... no fue así

-¿Qué quieres decir? - se sentó junto a ella en la cama, sentía que algo malo, muy malo, le había ocurrido a la chica

-Yo fui la primera en llegar a Hogwarts, yo fui la que avisó a los profesores

-¿pero cómo sabías tú...?

-¿te acuerdas cuando nos separamos? - ahora que había empezado a hablar, no podía parar, sino se derrumbaría de nuevo. Se sentía cansada – yo, sin darme cuenta, me alejé de la calle principal y...

Harry la miró asustado. Ese día estaba grabado perfectamente en su mente.

FLASHBACK

Al pasar cerca de la tienda de Quiddicht, Harry se acercó a ella con el propósito de entrar

-Harry, vas a entrar dentro?- preguntó Hermione

-Si, entras?

-No, yo necesito comprar unos libros en una tienda de más abajo. Entra tu aquí y yo al rato vengo a buscarte, ok?- dijo Hermione – luego nos vemos

FIN FLASHBACK

El gryffindor sospechaba lo que había sucedido, pero sus divagaciones no eran verdad, no podían ser verdad. Él esperaba conocer el nombre del novio de su amiga, él que le había ganado en la carrera del amor, él que le había quitado el corazón de su amiga, pero...

-y...y un mortífago me atacó, me inmovilizó por sorpresa, quitó mi voz y... - agachó la cabeza – me violó – se tapó la cara con las manos

Harry no supo como reaccionar. La sorpresa inundaba su cara, eso no podía ser cierto. Hermione, su querida, amable, comprensiva y tierna amiga. La chica se encogió y se abrazó a sí misma. Se sentía desfallecer, era cansado y doloroso recordar todo.

-Alex es el resultado – susurró con la voz apagada, el llanto dio paso al hipo y a los temblores.

Harry se levantó de la cama. Diferentes sentimientos encontrados albergaban dentro de él: tristeza por su amiga, impotencia por no haberla podido defender frente al mortífago, dolor por la poca confianza de ella.

-¿Cómo no dijiste algo así? Por lo menos a Ron y a mí...

-No es fácil – hipó – los profesores lo saben y la Orden también, ya por ello me resulta vergonzoso

-¿Dumbledore lo sabe! - Harry gritó encolerizado, pasando fuertemente sus manos por sus cabellos – como no, siempre soy el último en enterarme¿por qué Dumbledore me tiene que ocultar siempre cosas? - se preguntó sumamente enfadado

-Fue decisión mía – Hermione se levantó de la cama y lo miró – no quería daros problemas. Tú tienes los tuyos propios. Lo que sucedió fue por una estupidez mía, no voy a pediros encima ayuda

-¡Pero Hermione! - la chica gimoteó - ¡deja de pensar en los demás¡piensa por una puñetera vez en ti misma! - la tomó de los hombros y la agitó un poco -¡maldita sea!

Harry la abrazó fieramente entre sus brazos. Sentía las lágrimas de ella en su hombro y pecho ¿Cómo podía pensar Hermione en los demás antes que en sí misma en una situación como esa? La respuesta era fácil, ella era Hermione, no podía ser de otra forma. Por eso la amaba.

-Lamento tanto no habérselo contado a los dos, pero no quería...

-Tranquila Hermione. No te preocupes, sigo sin comprender aún muy bien como pudiste ocultar algo así, pero te apoyó y respetó tu decisión. Yo estaré aquí para todo lo que quieras. Seré tu sustento, al igual que tu eres mi guía.

La sentó en la cama, recostándola en los almohadones. Hermione sintió como Harry subió sus piernas al mueble y como luego cerraba cada botón de su pijama. El chico inclinó su rostro hacia ella y con suaves besos borró las últimas gotas saladas de su cara.

-Descansa – susurró

Harry se incorporó y miró en torno suyo. Muchos libros por todas partes, el uniforme perfectamente doblado, la bufanda escarlata en la silla, pero había algunas cosas que no era normal ver en el cuarto de la Premio Anual: peluches y sonajeros, un carrito plegado apoyado en la pared y...una cuna desde donde se oyó unos balbuceos.

Harry se acercó. Alex había escupido el chupete. Ante el gryffindor había un niño, no muy chico, con diminutos rizos castaños despeinados y observadores ojos grises. Se oyeron unos balbuceos más altos.

-Shist! - susurró Harry al niño - ¡calla! - le señaló con el dedo índice – ¡vas a despertar a Hermione!

El niño, gracioso ante el nuevo ser humano, soltó unas breves risitas y tomó el índice del chico apretándolo.

-Ehh...

A Harry el gesto le cogió por sorpresa. Su experiencia con los niños era nula. Con el ser más chico que había tratado era con los niños de primer año, pero nada más. En su vida había visto algo tan pequeño.

-Hola – susurró y movió su índice de arriba a abajo, como presentándose al niño. Al segundo, Alex soltó su dedo – bueno – Harry se arrascó la nuca – con que tu eres Alex. Bonito nombre – se acercó más al niño para verle mejor -¡ey¡Tienes unas cuantas pecas en la nariz como Hermione!

Si el niño supiera hablar podría haberle soltado un par de cosas al gran Harry Potter. Una, por supuesto que tenía pecas como Hermione¡era su madre! y segundo, que hacia él mirando tan detenenidamente a su madre como para ver las casi inexistentes pecas en su nariz. Pero en vez de hablar y decir eso, prefirió lloriquear un poco, todavía tenía hambre.

-Espera, espera – Harry se alarmó - ¡no llores¡despertarás a Hermione!

El buscador buscó algo por la habitación para callarlo. Vio un oso de peluche junto a una sillita.

-Ey, toma ¿te gusta? – Harry movió delante del niño el oso de peluche, pero Alex no deseaba eso ahora – no llores, por favor – suplicó Harry al ver de nuevo el cara de Alex – dios mío, necesito ayuda!

No dijo dos veces más eso cuando una elfina menuda apareció delante de sus narices.

-Señor Harry Potter¿qué hace aquí señor? - Winky, asombrada, dejo caer los paquetitos que traía en las manos.

-¿y tú? – Harry miraba a la elfina extrañado – lo mío es una larga historia Winky ¿tu sabes de… - Harry señaló a la cuna

-Por supuesto señor Harry Potter – la elfina miró al niño – ¿la señorita ya le dio de comer?

-¿la señorita? – Harry arrugó el entrecejo -¿Hermione? Creo que no¡a lo mejor está a punto de llorar por eso! – medio gritó Harry al darse cuenta de la situación – pero Hermione ahora no puede, está descansado

-No hay problema – la elfina fue hasta un mueble y de allí comenzó a sacar un biberón, una tetina y una lata – coga a Alexander Señor Harry Potter – comenzó a preparar el biberón

-¿Qué? – el chico abrió asustado los ojos ¿esa cosa llorona que estaba en la cuna se podía tocar y coger¿cómo era eso posible¡Si no tenía por donde¡Ni un asa siquiera!

-Que si por favor puede tomar a Alexander.

Harry tragó saliva. Se reclinó sobre la cuna, el crío estaba sonriente, demasiado sonriente.

-¡No te rías¡Ya te quisiera ver yo en mi misma situación! – el niño balbuceo unas sílabas – a ver, esto no será tan difícil…

El moreno acercó las manos y agarró al niño por los hombros, incorporándole de la cuna. Pero vio como la cabeza se le daleaba un poco así atrás y puso rápidamente una mano. Bien, ahora tenía una mano bajo la cabeza y otra en un hombro, sólo era cuestión de levantarlo, pero… las piernas le quedarían colgando.

-¡Claro Potter¡Ponle una mano bajo las piernas! – se susurró – si serás torpe…

Ya perfectamente agarrado levantó al niño suavemente de la cuna y se acercó a la elfina, que comprobaba la temperatura de la leche. Winky tomó al niño y éste, feliz, devoró el biberón.

Harry salió de la habitación femenina y fue a la suya propia. Necesitaba refrescar sus pensamientos. Su vida había cambiado en apenas un par de horas. Tomó una muda de ropa limpia y se metió en el baño. Se desnudó pausadamente. Hermione con un niño. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua chorreara por su cuerpo. Hermione violada. Ya sabía el porqué de su depresión del año anterior, el porqué de los continuos cambios de humor de su amiga, el porqué de la suspensión de las visitas a Hogsmeade del sexto curso y el porqué de su afán por la leche. Ya entendía todos los porqués e incógnitas que habían rodeado a la chica.

-Mierda...-golpeó la pared de azulejos de la bañera.

Se sentía crispado; era un maldito egoísta al alegrarse de que el corazón de su amiga estuviera al fin y al cabo libre.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se oyó un golpeteó en puerta. Harry, que estaba sentado en la cama, observando una foto donde aparecían los tres amigos, levantó la cabeza. Dejó el marco encima de la cama.

-Adelante

Hermione con unos vaqueros y un chaleco de cuello alto entró en la habitación. Se volvió y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Lamento interrumpirte Harry – la chica miró el suelo

-No me interrumpes – Harry golpeó suavemente la cama para que la chica se sentará junto a él. Le sonrió tiernamente cuando su amiga se sentó a su lado.

-Siento mucho no haber confiado en ustedes. Me he dado cuenta que he sido una idiota. Ustedes son los más importantes para mí y mira lo que les he hecho, cuando, en cambio, ustedes siempre me habéis apoyado y habéis estado junto a mí – dijo rápidamente sin respirar – y encima, ahora me echó a dormir y te dejo sola con mi hijo, cuando ni siquiera has tratado con niños en tu vida.

Harry la miró. Nunca había estado con niños, pero tampoco había pasado nada, bueno...casi nada, "simplemente que no sabías como cogerlo" dijo una vocesita en su mente. Pero lo que más le impactó del monólogo de su amiga fue escucharla decir "mi hijo". Sonaba tan raro.

-Hermione, tranquila¿vale? - tomó sus manos – ahora todo irá mejor. No todos los días me enteró que uno de mis amigos ya tiene una familia, pero lo asimilaré. Aún todo me parece un sueño – la abrazó – mi pequeña Hermione – susurró

Hermione sonrió y se abrazó más fuerte a su pecho, dejándose llevar por el tan sabroso olor de su mejor amigo.

-Ahora tu hijo va a tener dos fantásticos tíos! - le dijo Harry divertido

Hermione se separó de él

-¿me ayudarás con Ron? Me va a montar toda una escena – dijo Hermione triste

-¿y quién no Hermione? - sonrió Harry – suerte has tenido al contar con un amigo tan comprensivo como yo – el moreno sonrió al más puro estilo James Potter.

-¡Tonto! - le sonrió la chica dándole un golpe en el brazo -¿qué estabas viendo? - Hermione recogió el marco de foto de encima de la foto

-Nada. Una foto del año pasado.

Hermione miró la foto mágica. Era el día en que sus amigos ganaron la copa de Quiddicht. Era finales de mayo. Ella estaba entre medio de los chicos siendo agarrada de la cintura por Harry que saludaba a la cámara y por Ron, que guiñaba un ojo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-No se te notaba nada aquí – dijo Harry

-Me pasé todo el curso tomando pociones para ocultarlo a la vista de todos. Yo era la única que veía mi barriga.

-¿Barriga?

-¡Claro! Aquí estaba ya de casi ocho meses. Ahora verás.

Hermione buscó su varita. Sacó la foto del marco y haciendo un complicado giro de muñeca dijo:

-_Verus Imago _Harry Potter – un fogonazo color violeta iluminó la foto – Ahora sólo tu y yo, ya que he sido la que he hecho el hechizo, somos los únicos que veremos mi verdadera apariencia - le pasó la foto al chico

-Oh – el anonadado Harry no podía hacer más que mirar la foto. La Hermione de entonces lucía una prominente barriga que se marcaba en su uniforme gris, que supuestamente era lisa y firme para el resto del mundo, excepto ahora para él y la chica.

-Usaba este hechizo para mandarle fotos a mis padres. Si el correo lo miraba algún cotilla, me vería normal. La realidad la ve la persona a la que yo nombre¿la ves entonces ahora?

-¿Cómo no la voy a ver? Así todo, el niño no ha podido salir de la nada – exclamó Harry – No entiendo mucho de niños, pero soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber que no vienen de París – la castaña rió ante el comentario de su amigo. El moreno sonrió al ver a su amiga reír.

Harry se levantó y rebuscó por el cajón de su mesilla de noche.

-Anda haz el hechizo ese de nuevo. Quiero ver más fotos tuyas embarazada – el chico le tendió otra nueva foto emocionado

-Bueno – dijo Hermione. Realizó de nuevo el conjuro y le pasó la foto a Harry

En ella se veía a ellos dos acompañados por Ron y Ginny. Acababan de bajarse del Expreso de Hogwarts tras haber abandonado el colegio el 30 de junio. Hermione, que llevaba un amplio vestido veraniego, se había hinchado como por arte de magia.

-¡Vas a reventar! - dijo Harry sorprendido al verla

-Vaya, gracias – dijo la aludida, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No, no quería decir eso – dijo el chico sonrojado – es que...es que..

-Dilo, no te cortes – río Hermione – voy a estallar¿no? - Harry asintió tímidamente – Pero es normal, Alex nació dos días después de esta foto

-¿en julio¡Cómo yo! - dijo Harry contento

-Si – dijo Hermione – los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida nacieron en el mismo mes – Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojó

Harry también se sonrojó y miró de nuevo la foto.

-Estás hermosa aquí. Te sienta bien el embarazo – dijo sin levantar la cara.

Harry volvió a levantarse y guardó la foto en el cajón de nuevo. Le tendió su mano a Hermione

-¿bajamos? Estoy muerto de hambre

Hermione se levantó y tomó su mano. Mientras salía por la puerta y bajaba las escaleras, supo que siempre podría contar con Harry y que pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, siempre estarían unidos.

ºººººººººººººººº

Estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando Hermione divisó a lo lejos al rubio Draco Malfoy. Detuvo su paso y la Premio Anual llamó su atención agitando su brazo.

-¡Feliz Navidad Draco! - le sonrió la castaña. Harry la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Y a ti también compañera medimaga – dijo el slytherin con una sonrisa sincera

-Muchas gracias por tu regalo Draco. Me encantó el libro. Estoy deseando leerlo.

-Lo suponía – Malfoy torció una sonrisa. Harry apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos – pero te tengo otro

-¿Qué? - Hermione lo miraba sorprendida – pero Draco no deberías...

-Anda calla y escúchame. Que lo que me ha costado ha sido fuerza de voluntad

-¿Cómo?

-Ya soy capaz – asintió satisfecho

-Capaz de... - Hermione le instigó para que continuara

-De decirte... - resopló. Harry lo miró, no podía creer que Malfoy... - He...Hermione- volvió a resoplar como si hubiera estado cargando toneladas de excrementos de Doxy

Hermione estalló en carcajadas y la mandíbula de Harry cayó al suelo ¿tanto para esa tontería¿Qué dificultad había en pronunciar Hermione?

-Me haces muy feliz Draco

-Vaya, con poca cosa te contentas Gr...Hermione. Me tengo que ir. Una linda ravenclaw me va a dar un regalo en privado – se metió las manos en los bolsillos, alzó ambas cejas, haciéndose el interesante, y se dio la vuelta

-Adiós Draco! - lo despidió la castaña. Hermione comenzó a andar, pero vio que algo fallaba - ¿qué haces ahí parado Harry? - el muchacho no se había movido de su sitio

-¿Y esa familiaridad con Malfoy? -dijo recalcando el apellido del Slytherin

-Digamos que le he dado una segunda oportunidad - Harry la miró incrédulo – Me ayudó hace un tiempo.

-¿Qué te ayudó? - el buscador la miró escéptico

Hermione bajo el tono de la voz:

-Me dijo quien fue el culpable d...de lo que tu ya sabes – la chica gruñó – Fue su padre.

-¿QUÉ?

Harry había gritado en medio del pasillo solitario, pero no dijo nada más, simplemente se volvió y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

-¡Harry!

El gryffindor había corrido pasillo abajo hasta que divisó una cabellera rubia. Tomó por sorpresa a Malfoy, lo volteó y le estampó el puño derecho en la cara. Cuando el rubio se quiso dar cuenta, tenía otro puño en su rostro.

-¡Potter! - gritó el slytherin intentándoselo quitar de encima

-¡Maldito! Mira lo que le ha hecho tu mierda de familia a Hermione! - el moreno alzó un nuevo puño, pero Malfoy lo esquivó y alzó el suyo. No se iba a quedar quieto ante los golpes del otro.

Cuando llegó Hermione corriendo, no pudo creer lo que veía. Menos mal que la mayoría del colegio no estaba pasando allí las vacaciones porque sería lamentable que vieran el comportamiento que estaban mostrando dos alumnos del último curso.

-¡Basta! -chilló la chica -¡ya basta¡Harry, Draco!

Al ver que era imposible meterse entre los dos para separarlos, sacó la varita y con un movimiento rápido, mandó a cada uno a un lado opuesto. Ella se colocó en medio.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis! - gritó enfadada

-Potter empezó! - Malfoy escupió sangre de la boca -él se me lanzó encima! - una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro, al parecer tenía un pómulo roto, a parte de un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando

-¿Y qué quieres que hiciera? - Harry se limpió la sangre de los labios – lo que hizó el mortífago de tu padre no tiene perdón!

-¡Harry! - la chica lo miró asustada y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie – por mucho daño que me haya hecho Lucius Malfoy, no es normal que hagas esto!

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? - dijo de repente una voz enfadada

Todos se voltearon. La profesora McGonnagall, acompañada por Dumbledore, los miraba severamente.

-¿Qué se supone que es este escándalo?

-Nada Profesora. Lo lamento, todo ha sido culpa mía – dijo Hermione rápidamente – Harry no ha tomado bien una noticia – Dumbledore miró significativamente a los dos gryffindors – no les castiguen, por favor

-Ahora mismo me vas a explicar bien que ha ocurrido Srta. Granger - la profesora miró benévola a su alumna – Sr. Malfoy vaya a la enfermería. Por ser Navidad se libraran esta vez, pero no lo tomen de precedente.

Malfoy elevó su pecho orgulloso y comenzó a andar.

-Guarda tu furia para los verdaderos mortífagos Potter – le escupió en voz baja Malfoy a Harry

Se giró y tomó la dirección hacia la enfermería refunfuñando, se tocó su pómulo dolorido, ya podía despedirse de su divertida tarde con Bonnie.

-Srta. Granger, Sr. Potter, acompáñenme – dijo el Director – te estaba buscando Harry

Los cuatro subieron por la escalera de caracol y entraron en el despacho. Dentro, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black esperaban impaciente.

-¡Harry! - gritó un padrino preocupado - ¿qué te ha sucedido?

-Nada – gruñó

-Lo acabo de encontrar – sonrió divertido Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en su silla – acabando una pelea con el Sr.Malfoy

-¿una pelea? - intervino Remus

-Él se la buscó

-¡Harry, eso no es cierto! - le dijo Hermione enfadada

-¿Cómo que no es cierto Hermione? - su labio sangró mas – ¡Su padre te violó!

Todos lo adultos, excepto Dumbledore, lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Pero Draco no es Lucius Harry! - le recriminó Hermione – yo misma cuando vea a Lucius Malfoy le daré su merecido, pero Draco no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó

-Pero... - se quejó Harry

-La Srta. Granger tiene razón Harry. El joven Malfoy no se merece como le has dejado la cara – dijo lentamente Dumbledore

-¡Él ha cambiado Harry! - dijo Hermione - ¿por qué crees qué está en Hogwarts ahora mismo¡sus compañeros están siendo convertidos en mortífagos en estas vacaciones!

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó el chico

-Él me lo dijo

-El Joven Malfoy ha estado pasando ciertas informaciones – dijo Dumbledore con serenidad – ha rechazado todo contacto con Voldemort

Harry resopló y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que le dolía el labio. Hermione sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, le tomó por la barbilla y le presionó suavemente la herida, cortándole la hemorragia.

-Eres un bruto... - le susurró

El resto de los presentes miraban atentamente la escena. Remus y Sirius se sonrieron entre ellos

-Pero Harry – su padrino se acercó a él cuando Hermione terminó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo – le has dado unos buenos derechazos a Malfoy¿no? - el animago sonrió

-¡Sirius! - le llamó la atención la profesora McGonnagall

Harry sonrió ante la afirmación de su padrino.

-Supongo que lo que ha sucedido en el pasillo ha sido debido a que ya conoces la actual situación de la Srta. Granger¿no es así Harry? - dijo el Director

-Si, Profesor

-Bien, me alegró que la Srta. Granger cuente ahora con alguien más a su lado – el director le sonrió cálidamente a su alumna – Te he mandado llamar para comunicarte una cosa – el anciano pasó su mirada seria a su otro alumno

-¿Ha pasado algo? - Harry lucía preocupado

-Nada aún Harry – le contestó el profesor Lupin

-Simplemente queríamos decírtelo para que lo supieras – dijo Sirius posando una mano en su hombro - tienes derecho de empezar a saber estas cosas

-Ha habido dos ataques mortífagos fuera del país – dijo Dumbledore

-En Moscú y Atenas¿no es así señor? - preguntó de repente Hermione, después se ruborizó por haberse metido en medio de la conversación

-Efectivamente Srta. Granger. Me complace ver que no soy el único que se lee todos los periódicos y revistas existentes – le sonrió

-entonces¿fueron mortífagos? - preguntó Harry. El profesor asintió – Pero, señor¿para qué quieren una escultura?

-Harry... - llamó Hermione tirándole de la manga – creo que sería conveniente que... - le susurró

-¿Qué es conveniente Srta. Granger? - preguntó la profesora McGonnagall

-Bueno... - Hermione miró el suelo. No sabía si su amigo quería que se enteraran de sus sueños

Harry la miró, al instante supo a lo que se refería su amiga

-He tenido unos sueños – declaró abruptamente

-¿Qué? - Sirius lo miró incrédulo – pero¿no dominabas la occlumancia?

-Si. No he soñado con Voldemort. He visto los museos esos que han atacado

-¿Vistes a los mortífagos Harry? - le preguntó el director interesado

-A los mortífagos exactamente no, señor. Veía el sitio y luces. Según mis descripciones, Hermione dice que son los museos – todos se giraron hacia ella

-Bueno – se explicó la chica – Harry veía cuadros y esculturas, y sus sueños coincidían con los días de los ataques

-¿cosa de Voldemort, Albus? - preguntó Sirius

-Lo dudo. Simplemente creoque Harry es propenso a este tipo de sueños. Al fin y al cabo le viene de familia

-¿de familia? - Harry estaba anonadado. Que el supiera, Duddley no soñaba con museos y seguro que ni sabía que eran esos edificios.

-Tu madre tenía sueños simbólicos – explicó afablemente Remus. Hermione abrió la boca, anonadada

-¿Simbólico? Premonitorios¿no? - preguntó el chico confundido

-No es lo mismo – aclaró rápidamente Hermione, iba a callar, pero Dumbledore como una mirada le instó a que siguiera – Premonitorios es cuando tu ves algo que va a ocurrir, en cambio tus sueños son en el instante que ocurren las cosas. Harry, por ejemplo, cuando los muggles dicen que sueñan con cuervos, luego dicen que significan que van a morir

-Claro – dijo el muchacho - mi tía Petunia tiene un libro sobre el significado de los sueños

-Pues digamos que tus sueños son algo así – explicó Sirius – te enseñan cosas que verdaderamente ocurren, ya sean buenas o malas. Normalmente, tiene una interpretación simbólica o te muestran algo revelante para tu vida

-¿y mi madre también los tenía?

-Fue ella la que supo que Voldemort os atacaría mediante un sueño lleno de símbolos, que luego interpretó, y por ello, os escondisteis – le dijo Sirius

-Bueno, en conclusión – dijo Dumbledore – esos sueños no son dañinos para ti. Ahora lo que debemos averiguar es lo que pretende Voldemort robando escult..

-Oh! - Hermione se tomó la muñeca

-¿Qué te sucede? - Harry la miró angustiado

-Nada, nada – sonrió – sólo en Winky llamándome. Es la hora de la comida de Alex

La chica se disculpó con ellos y salió apresurada de la habitación con dirección a la torre.

-Bien Harry, esto es todo lo que te queríamos comunicar – dijo Dumbledore – si tienes más sueños quiero que me informes cuanto antes. Serán de la gran ayuda y así rápidamente, podremos interpretarlos.

-De acuerdo

-Con respecto a la Srta. Granger – continuó el Director – espero que comprendas la decisión que tomó al no decirte su problema rápidamente. Ella, muchas veces, se olvida de pensar en si misma primero

-Yo diría que siempre – el chico chasqueó la lengua

-Al igual que espero que comprendas que el Sr.Malfoy es un útil aliado y no un enemigo, así que por favor evita ir dando demostraciones de tu fuerza por los pasillos e intenta impedir que le Sr. Weasley haga lo mismo cuando se entere

-Eso será difícil – musitó

Dumbledore sonrió. Luego, la Prof. McGonnagall se retiró y Sirius pasó a su forma animaga. Lupin le preguntó si quería ir a tomar un té con ellos, cosa que el gryffindor aceptó rápidamente.

-Bueno Harry¿qué tal el curso? - preguntó Sirius mientras removía el té que había servido Remus

-Bien, bien, con Hermione encima es imposible no estudiar.

-Con que Hermione... - Sirius dio un sorbo de su té mientras Remus sonreía.

-Claro. Ron en la vida me va a insistir para que estudie.

-Se os ve muy juntos a los dos – dijo Remus

-Normal, somos amigos – dijo Harry mientras miraba el té de su taza

-Ya, ya – dijo Sirius – amigos. Desde luego es una amiga muy atenta y muy guapa. Anda que si yo tuviera veinte años menos...

-¡Sirius! - protestó Harry

Las carcajadas de los adultos no se hicieron esperar. Harry los miró indignado a ambos.

-¿pero qué te pasa Harry¿no es sólo tu amiga? Es normal que los chicos estén interesados en ella. Es un buen partido – dijo Sirius

-Ya lo sé – dijo Harry mosqueado – tengo gafas, pero no soy ciego.

-Harry no intentamos mosquearte – dijo Remus en tono conciliador y echándole a Sirius una mirada de advertencia – simplemente es que nos recordáis mucho a tus padres. Hermione, siempre juiciosa y amable, tú, con ese desdén por las reglas.

-Que no hubiera reglas, así yo no tendría problemas con ellas! - se quejó el muchacho

Estuvieron un rato más charlando. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se levantaron de las sillas y se despidieron

-Y ya sabes Harry – le recordó Sirius desde la puerta – no permitas que alguien se te adelante! - el animago le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando esa noche Harry se acostó en su cómoda cama y se tapó con sus calentitas sábanas, se dio cuenta que en la vida había tenido una Navidad tan diferente y ajetreada.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Los siguientes días, los chicos pasaron parte del tiempo en la biblioteca o en la sala común. Harry, al conocer ya el secreto de su amiga, sabía el tiempo que ella necesitaba pasar cerca de su habitación. Esa tarde habían estado estudiando un rato Transformaciones, habían visitado a Hagrid y por último habían ido a cenar.

Harry se dio cuenta de Sirius tenía razón con lo que dijo unos días atrás. La presencia de Hermione ante el sector masculino no era inmune. No es que fuera levantando pasiones, pero tampoco es que los chicos se quedaran indiferentes. Y eso, definitivamente, le molestaba.

Ahora, estaba en la Sala Común, acomodado en su sillón favorito y con su libro nuevo de Quiddicht, regalo de Hermione. Había todavía gente en la Sala, unos leyendo como él, otros disfrutando lo que aún quedaba de día.

Hermione había subido a su habitación. Su hijo necesitaba ser bañado y alimentado. Tardaría un rato en bajar. Pero no había pasado si quiera dos minutos y medio, cuando la castaña bajaba de nuevo las escaleras. Harry fue a su encuentro

-¿Sucede algo con "él"? - preguntó Harry

-No, no – Hermione movió repetidamente la cabeza de forma negativa – sólo pensaba que... - se mordió el labio. Harry adoró el gesto – que como voy a tardar un rato, pues quizás, quisieras subir a mi habitación. Así estaríamos juntos...

Harry la miró asombrado

-Claro, que sino quieres- Hermione miró al suelo y se mordió el labio de nuevo - seguro que prefieras seguir leyendo, que viendo a "él"

Harry ni lo pensó

-Venga vamos – la tomó del codo y subió las escaleras. De repente se acordó que no había dicho la contraseña y se asustó.

-No te caerás – dijo Hermione – mientras una chica te lleve y te permita subir, no te pasará nada – Hermione tomó su mano y subió con él

Harry sonrió tranquilo. Siempre confiaría en ella. Y le encantaba que le permitiera empezar a formar parte de su pequeña familia.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación y le dejó pasar. La chica sacó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados. Esperaba que nadie les hubiera visto subir.

-Winky ya me hago cargo yo – dijo la Premio Anual. La elfina se retiró.

-Me sorprende que tengas un elfo doméstico a tu disposición – comentó Harry

-Bueno – Hermione tomó a Alexander de la cuna – necesitaba ayuda. Sin Winky no hubiera aguantado aquí con Alex ni tres días. Llegamos a un acuerdo y por lo menos, medio le estoy pagando. ¿Vienes? - le preguntó mientras entraba al baño

Harry la siguió y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para cerrar la boca. El tamaño del cuarto de baño de la chica era como el que el compartía con sus otros cuatro compañeros de habitación.

-Impresionante

-Si – dijo sencillamente la chica – anda toma

No le dio tiempo a protestar cuando se vio a Alex en los brazos. Lo sostuvo rápidamente. Lo mantuvo sentado en su brazo derecho mientras que el izquierdo los sostenía por la cintura. Tampoco era tan difícil y así el niño se sentía como si estuviera en un balcón.

Hermione se había remangado los pantalones hasta las rodillas y las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Se recogió el pelo en una cola y se dispuso a abrir los grifos de la bañera.

-Bien. Hora del baño

El niño gorgoreó encantado y movió las piernas. Harry lo apretó más fuerte, asustado. No se le podía caer.

-Está contento – le dijo Hermione – le encanta el agua ¿a qué si Alex? - Hermione se agachó a la altura de la cabeza de Alex y frotó su nariz con la suya. El niño balbuceó.

-¿lo sostienes mientras lo desnudo?

-Si, claro – dijo Harry. Una vez que le cogías el tranquillo, era fácil sostenerlo. El niño, aparentemente, no se sentía mal con él.

Hermione se frotó las manos para tenerlas calientes y desabrochó unas botones que Alex tenía en el hombro, para así luego sacar la prenda. Después quitó los zapatos y calcetines.

-Bueno – le preguntó Harry para empezar una conversación -¿y qué hace ya?

-¿Cómo que qué hace ya? - le repreguntó Hermione graciosa – Sólo es un niño Harry. No estudia, ni juega Quiddicht, ni esas cosas – se rió

-No ya eso lo supongo – intentó enfadarse, pero con ella era imposible – aunque del Quiddicht ya me encargaré yo, no te preocupes – ahora fue su turno de sonreír

-¡Ni loca dejó que mi hijo se monte en una escoba! - Hermione levantó al niño y le sacó los pantalones - ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?

-Pero Hermione, aprenderá con el mejor. No ha tenido porque salir tan patoso como la madre – Hermione resopló ofendida, Harry le besó la mejilla cariñoso y le sonrió.

Hermione le quitó el pañal mientras miraba hacia otro lado. No quería que Harry viera su sonrojo. La chica se arrodilló en el suelo y metió a Alex lentamente en el agua. Harry también se arrodilló a su lado para ver.

-Te sugiero que tengas cuidado – dijo Hermione

-¿Por qu..?

No terminó de decirlo cuando Alex movió tan fuertes las dos piernas a la vez que empapó su camiseta y mojó sus gafas.

-¡Mira él que gracioso! - le dijo a Alex. El niño se rió y tomó un patito de goma que flotaba en el agua.

-Te lo advertí - le sonrió – le encanta hacer eso

Harry se levantó del suelo, se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima del lavabo. Hermione se volvió para ver lo que hacía, pero se quedó muda de la impresión. El chico se sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza y la dejaba encima del váter. Hermione se volvió rápidamente para que no le pillara mirándole.

-A ver que mojas ahora – dijo Harry sonriéndole al niño

Entre los dos bañaron al niño. Hermione pasó una esponja suave por todo el cuerpo y lavó su cabeza con un champú delicado. Harry se entretenía salpicándole las piernas con agua y haciéndole cosquillas en los pies.

-Tenlo. Voy a por una toalla – Harry pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda de Alex para que no diera contra el duro suelo de la bañera. Cuando ya lo tenía bien afianzado, lo levantó y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

Hermione volvía con la mullida toalla y se quedó muda al ver la escena

-¿Qué? - preguntó Harry ante el escrutinio de ella - ¿lo dejo en el agua? - no sabía si había hecho algo mal

-No, no, no pasa nada. Espera un momento – La chica salió del baño y volvió con una cámara de fotos

-¡Hermione! - dijo Harry al ver las intenciones de la chica

-Sonríe! - y sin más disparó – es que era una imagen muy tierna. (N/a: recordad que Harry no lleva camiseta :p ). Nunca había visto a Alex en brazos de otro hombre.

Hermione secó a Alex y le puso su pijama. Dejó a Alex en su sillita y le dijo a Harry que le iba a dar de comer, que si quería poner a leer mientras tanto. El chico se sentó en la cama y se puso a ello. Hermione movió la mecedora, poniéndola de cara a la ventana. Levantó al niño.

-Hermione, oye, si quieres me voy – le dijo Harry al ver que le iba a dar el pecho

-No te preocupes – se sentó en la mecedora. No se le veía nada – es que quiero que me hagas luego un favor, para no tener que llamar a Winky otra vez, no me gusta abusar de ella – se abrió la blusa

-Claro, lo que quieras

-Simplemente es que te quedes aquí con Alex mientras me ducho. No quiero dejarlo solo.

Harry intentó seguir leyendo, pero le era imposible. Sus hormonas se revolucionaban. Dios, tenía diecisiete años y la chica que le gustaba estaba medio desnuda frente a él; aunque el no veía nada, su mente cochina no podía dejar de imaginar. Se dio un manotazo en la cabeza y cerró el libro.

Hermione terminó e hizo soltar el aire a Alex mientras paseaba por la habitación. Luego, medio dormido lo dejó en la cuna

-Está a punto de dormirse – los dos miraron el interior de la cuna – ahora vengo – susurró Hermione

La castaña entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Harry paseó por la habitación. Vio como Hermione había colocado su regalo de Navidad en su escritorio. Los pétalos de las rosas blancas que le había comprado brillarían hasta que su dueña falleciera. Las flores estaban protegidas por una hermosa cúpula de cristal tallada. Volvió a la cuna. Alex tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Desde luego caes bien a la gente Alex – susurró Harry – aunque hay que tener cuidado con tus piernas traicioneras, pero así todo sé que nos vamos a llevar bien¿a qué sí? - acarició lentamente el cabello castaño – los dos tenemos a una misma persona a la que amamos mucho.

Miró al niño. Era el vivo retrato de su amiga. La única diferencia, el color de esos ojos que se escondían tras los párpados cerrados. Harry le tapó hasta arriba con la manta. Luego, corrió las cortinas de la habitación. Volvió junto a la cuna, acarició la mejilla del niño

-Te prometo – le susurró – que te protegeré a ti y a tu madre aunque me vaya la vida en ello. Prometo darte un futuro sin Voldemort.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Harry dejó de acariciar el cabello de Alex y levantó la vista hacia una Hermione en toalla.

-Ya se durmió – dijo Harry sin poder evitar mirar las curvas que la toalla marcaba a su amiga y las gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus brazos.

-Gracias Harry

-De nada – dijo Harry acercándose a ella – ahora – posó sus grandes manos en los hombros húmedos de su amiga – puedes contar conmigo siempre. Que tengas dulces sueños – besó su frente y salió de la habitación, apoyando la espalda en la puerta y oliendo el perfume que había quedado en sus manos.

Suspiró. Lo que no sabía el gryffindor es que su compañera suspiraba de igual forma apoyada en esa misma puerta.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Harry se levantó al día siguiente una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Tal vez podría llevarla a cabo si Hermione quisiera. Se metió al baño, se aseó y se vistió rápidamente. Esperaba que a media mañana lo tuviera todo preparado.

Hermione se extrañó en no ver en toda la mañana a Harry, así que, en ausencia del moreno, se dedicó a estudiar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se podía dedicar a ello sin problemas. Durante el trimestre, el tener que asistir a las clases, le quitaba mucho tiempo.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Ella y Alex, que estaba sentado junto a ella en su sillita, se miraron.

-¿Si?

-Soy Harry, Hermione. ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro – el chico ya sabía la contraseña

Harry entró, llevaba la capa de invisibilidad en una mano.

-He pensado que como Alex no puede salir mucho de aquí, pues he organizado un día de campo aprovechando el buen día que hace hoy – sonrió

-Pero Harry si alguien ve a Alex

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo preparado ¿confías en mí?

-Claro que sí Harry – dijo segura

-Pues venga¡vamos!

Hermione cerró todos sus libros animada. Por un día que no estudiara, no iba a pasar nada. Y si estaba con Harry, todo iría bien.

Preparó una mochila con pañales y toallitas húmedas. Metió el biberón y el chupete. Un chalequito, también, por si Alex tenía frío. Harry la miraba boquiabierto¿cómo un niño podía necesitar tanto? Tendría que leer sobre paternidad, para…para estar informado de todo, se justificó a sí mismo.

Hermione sacó también su capa de invisibilidad. Con su capa, se cubrió ella y Alex, y por supuesto la mochila a su espalda. Harry llevaba la sillita de Alex plegada, colgada también de la espalda, que cubrió con la capa. Parecía que no llevaba nada. Harry salió primero abriéndole paso a la chica.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, el sol de la mañana les golpeó en el rostro. Harry siguió caminado hacia el bosque Prohibido, pero no entró, sino que lo rodeó, dejando a un lado el lago. Pasó entre una zona con mucho follaje y ante ellos apareció un claro.

No era muy grande, pero los árboles lo rodeaban, dándole una sensación circular. Harry había colocado una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos en el suelo, y encima una gran cesta llena de comida, que Dobby había preparado, les esperaba.

-¡Oh¡Harry! - dijo Hermione descubriéndose – ¡es precioso este lugar!

-Lo descubrí el año pasado. Aquí vengo a veces a meditar. Nadie sabe de su existencia, pero así todo he puesto un campo de protección. Dudo que alguien nos encuentre – habló mientras se desataba la sillita de la espalda y ayudaba a Hermione con su mochila.

Se sentaron en la manta y dejaron a Alex en la sillita. El calor apretaba y se desasieron de sus túnicas. Hermione se dedicó a oler y a recoger flores, mientras Harry jugaba con Alex. El gryffindor había arrancado una margarita y se la pasaba al niño por el rostro. Alex movía la cabeza y las manos intentando cazar la flor.

-Serías buen buscador – asintió Harry.

-Para nada Potter – dijo Hermione que venía cargada de flores y se había sentado junto a él – mi hijo amará los libros como yo

-Eso lo veremos señorita – dijo el chico mientras le ponía una flor en su alborotado y revoltoso cabello.

Sacaron de la cesta sandwiches y jugo de calabaza, que degustaron encantados. De postre, Dobby les había incluido una selección de ricas tartas. Alex en el regazo de Hermione quería meter el dedo en todas ellas. Harry al verlo, mojó el dedo en su cremosa tarta de chocolate y manchó la nariz del niño. Alex se estuvo quieto, notando una extraña sensación en su nariz.

-¡Harry! - le regañó Hermione. Fue a coger una servilleta

-Espera – le tomó la mano. Alex en ese momento se encontraba la nariz y con los dedos se quitaba el chocolate, lo miraba y por último, aún un poco dudoso, se lo llevó a la boca. Sonrió complacido – acabo de enseñarle donde tiene la nariz

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por Harry. En el fondo, había tenido gracia

-¿Quieres que te enseñe donde está también tu nariz? -Harry la amenazó sonriente con un dedo manchado esta vez de vainilla

-¡Ni se te ocurra Harry! - Hermione con el niño encima no podía moverse, y Harry se acercaba más a ella. Dejó a Alex en la silla y reculó hacia atrás.

Harry avanzó hasta ella y acabó encima, tumbado a todo lo largo sobre la chica, pero evitando aplastarla. Cuando la tuvo encarcelada, le manchó la nariz respingona. La miró bajo él. Sus cuerpos en pleno contacto y unión. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Hermione, con la nariz manchada, se sonrojó. Harry no pudo evitar acercarse a esos ojos miel y Hermione no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza hacia esos ojos verdes. Sus alientos, con olor a calabaza, mezclándose.

Pero...

Alex necesitaba un cambio de pañal y cortó la escena con su llanto. Se separaron aturdidos. Ahora eran los dos los que llevaban la nariz manchada.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Harry limpiándose la nariz

-No pasa nada

Hermione fue con el niño y lo atendió. Harry recogió el almuerzo y lo metió todo en la cesta ¿qué hubiera pasado si Alex no hubiese llorado¿Por qué diablos había seguido sus instintos¿Dónde estaba su lado racional?

Suspiró y decidió seguir disfrutando del día.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Entonces¿qué te parece?

Eran las cinco de la tarde del último día del presente año. Dos amigos volvían de la biblioteca.

-Bueno, por mí estupendo Hermione. Nunca he estado en las celebraciones de Fin de Año de mis tíos, pero ¿tiene que venir Malfoy a la fuerza?

Hermione había pensado que podían celebrar la entrada de nuevo año a lo muggle. El mundo mágico no prestaba especial interés por esa fecha, pero ella siempre la había celebrado con sus padres y abuelos comiéndose las doce uvas conjuntamente a las doce últimas campanadas del año.

-Pero Harry, él está solo. Y la verdad, así somos más y no nosotros solos – la chica no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía del ojiverde e intentaba el mínimo contacto físico con él. La alteraba y no sabía el porqué.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras – suspiró el chico

-¡Vale! Lo prepararé todo – gritó la chica entusiasta – voy a buscar a Draco – la castaña se fue corriendo, privando a su amigo de seguir oliendo su dulce perfume

ººººººººººººººººº

-Aún no se porque he aceptado

-Porque te lo he pedido yo y porque estás deseando ver de nuevo a Alex – Hermione le tendió al chico una capa – Póntela

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban en el solitario pasillo del séptimo piso, frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Malfoy se puso la capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Tápate los oídos! – dijo Hermione

-No me interesa vuestra contraseña Hermione. Ni que yo estuviera deseando pasearme todos los días por ahí dentro – dijo sarcástico el chico invisible

-_León escarlata _– dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

La Sala Común no estaba muy llena. Un par de alumnos jugaban al ajedrez. Otros hacían deberes. Neville, a lo lejos, hablaba con un alumno de sexto sobre Herbología. Y Harry, esperaba de pie ante la chimenea.

-Ya estamos aquí – dijo Hermione – vamos

La chica caminó hacia las escaleras y se paró frente a ellas. Espero a que el resto de gryffindors estuvieran inmersos en sus cosas y tomó la mano de Harry.

-Dame la mano Draco – susurró. Una mano de piel blanca apareció de repente. Subieron las escaleras

Cuando llegaron al descansillo delantero al cuarto de la Premio Anual, Hermione soltó sus manos y Draco se sacó la capa.

-En slytherin tenemos que bajar escaleras hacia abajo para ir a las habitaciones, pero no hay problema que los chicos vayan a las habitaciones femeninas

-No se porque no me extraña – dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Al parecer alguien consiguió quitar el hechizo, y por supuesto Snape no se ha molestado en volverlo a activar – dijo sacando una sonrisa torcida

-Pero eso es una irresponsabilidad –dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta – alguien debería avisarle al Profesor Snape

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada Hermione – dijo Draco – ey, hola enano – Alex sonreía desde los brazos de Winky.

Todos miraron la habitación. Hermione había transformado su mesa de estudio en un mesa baja que había colocado encima de la alfombra. Había acomodado almohadones y la silla de Alex en torno a ella. Diversos platos sobre la mesa, que era adornada con un mantel rojo. Las cortinas estaban corridas y la ventana abierta, por donde se veían las lejanas estrellas. Hermione había hechizado la habitación para mantener un ambiente cálido.

-Guau – dijo Harry - ¿todo esto lo has preparado tu sola Hermione?

-Si, con un poco de magia todo es posible – se agachó para coger a Alex – Winky puede retirarte, pero toma – la castaña le dio un pastel que tenía aparte

-Pero Hermione, lo ha preparado usted con mucho esmero

-Si, pero para ti es uno. Tómalo – la elfina agradecidalo agarró y desapareció

-¿has preparado toda la comida? – dijo Draco acercándose al niño

-Si, en las cocinas. Me gusta cocinar

-Pero podrías haber avisado Hermione! Te habría echado una mano! – se quejó Harry

-Quería hacerlo yo – dijo la chica

-Y de seguro que tu lo habrías quemado Potter

-Seguro que tu – enfatizó Harry –lo hubieras quemado- Yo llevo toda mi vida haciendo los desayunos en casa de mis tíos – Draco entrecerró los ojos y gruñó

-Anda venga sentaros "maestros de cocina" – dijo Hermione entre risitas sentando a Alex.

Los dos chicos se acomodaron entre los almohadones mientras le lanzaban rayos por los ojos a la Premio Anual.

Hermione había hecho unos platos aparentemente ricos y deliciosos. Tenían una apetitosa ensalada, pasta con salsa pesto, unos filetes de ternera con verduritas, un pastel de berenjenas y un gratinado de carne y queso.

-Te has colado Hermione – dijo Harry sirviéndose pastel

-Y esto está riquísimo – dijo Draco tras masticar la pasta

-Es que cuando me meto en la cocina, me lío hacer cosas y se me va el tiempo - la chica pinchó zanahorias de su plato

-Cada día me sorprendes más – dijo Harry – madre, cocinera,…

-Premio Anual, la mejor estudiante… – dijo Draco – afortunado será el que la pille¿no Potter? – comentó Draco casual

-Si, claro – dijo Harry sonrojado. Tomó rápidamente su vaso de jugo. Draco levantó las cejas, asombrado ¿qué había dicho?

-Es que como en verano, no salí de vacaciones – dijo Hermione – mi madre me enseñó a cocinar algunas cosas – Alex soltó un balbuceo

-¿ya dice cosas? – dijo Draco sorprendido mirándolo

-Sólo balbucea y repite sílabas sin sentido – contestó la madre. Draco le pellizcó la nariz al niño.

-Cuando seas más grande, te enseñó a montar en escoba – le dijo a Draco al niño

-Ah, lo siento! – dijo Harry – yo estoy antes

-¿y eso porqué? – le gruñó el rubio

Harry le iba a rebatir, pero fue Hermione la que saltó

-De eso nada. Ya he dicho que mi hijo no va a montar en esos chismes

-Pero Hermione! – dijo Draco – de todos modos, cuando entre a Hogwarts le van a enseñar

-Y que mejor que vaya preparado – dijo Harry – así es el mejor en todo, como su madre – dijo camelándola

Hermione refunfuñó y miró a su pequeño hijo. Suspiró. Imposible evitarle peligros montando en una escoba, si Harry, Draco, Ginny, y en el futuro Ron, estaban a su alrededor. Se había rodeado de amigos obsesionados por las alturas!

-Bueno – dijo la chica cambiando de tema – de Harry ya lo sé, pero de ti no Draco¿te gustan las uvas?

-Si¿por?

-Porque a las doce hay que tomarlas. Es una tradición muggle.

-¿muggle?

-No seas quisquilloso Malfoy – dijo Harry – no te vas a morir por tragar doce uvas.

-Los muggles para finalizar el año, toman doce uvas con las últimas doce campanadas del año. Yo antes lo hacía con mis padres. Hay muchas tradiciones alrededor de eso. Se dice que tienes que echar algo de oro en tu copa para tener suerte, o que debes pensar en lo que más deseas para el nuevo año.

-¿oro en la bebida? – dijo Draco - ¡eso es antihigiénico!

-Draco son simplemente costumbres! – dijo Hermione – también las muggles usan ropa interior roja para que les de suerte en el próximo año

-¿y los hombres también? – preguntó Harry interesado

-¿qué pasa Potter? – dijo Draco -¿qué llevas bóxers rojos? – carcajeó

-Ha sido casualidad – se defendió Harry

-Bueno, yo también la llevó roja – dijo Hermione – así que el único que no va a tener suerte eres tu Draco – rió la chica – voy a preparar la radio

La chica se levantó por una radio mágica que tenía en la estantería y la encendió. Buscó una emisora específica. Sonó una canción.

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua  
_

-Aquí retransmiten las campanadas – dijo la chica

_Me encantaría quererte un poco menos  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti  
Pero no puedo, siento que muero  
Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor  
_

-Es una cadena mágica que le gusta cosas muggles – sonrió la chica – esta canción es muggle.

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire  
Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua  
Me encantaría robar tu corazón  
_

-Es preciosa – musitó Harry. Se sentía plenamente identificado con ella

_Como pudiera un pez nadar sin agua  
Como pudiera un ave volar sin alas  
Como pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti  
_

-Vamos a hacernos unas fotos – dijo Hermione. La canción le ponía nerviosa. La chica buscó su cámara.

_Pero no puedo, siento que muero  
Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire  
Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua_

-Colocaros. Coged a Alex – Harry fue más rápido y se agachó a por él. Hermione dejó levitando la cámara y fue corriendo a colocarse entre los chicos. La cámara se disparó conjuntamente con las últimas líneas de la canción

_Me encantaría robar tu corazón  
Como quisiera lanzarte al olvido  
Como quisiera guardarte en un cajón  
Como quisiera borrarte de un soplido  
Me encantaría matar esta canción  
_

-_Está ha sido la última canción del año_ – dijo el locutor de la radio - _Magos y brujas en breves minutos finalizará tan largo año para dar comienzo a uno nuevo que esperamos que les vaya bien a todos. Ya saben preparen sus uvas y piensen sus más felices deseos que quieran realizar en este nuevo año_

-Vamos es hora! – dijo Hermione histérica.

Dejaron a Alex en la silla. Se acomodaron de nuevo y Hermione les repartió unos vasos con doce uvas.

- _Y desde el reloj principal de Londres conectamos para dar comienzo. Recordad una uva por campanada y que nadie se adelante _– esta vez una mujer era la que hablaba – _y los que puedan hacer su desea realidad cuanto antes, que aprovechen!_

-Seguro que tenemos que hacer esto Hermione? – preguntó Draco una vez más

-Si! – dijo Hermione agarrando ya su primera uva. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su "medio-hermano" que estaba junto a él sentado en la sillita ycompletamente divertido por la escena.

-_Empiezan_ – gritaron los dos locutores a la vez

Las campanadas no se hicieron esperar. Los tres comenzaron a comer a ritmo de los "dongs". A Draco se les resbalan las uvas por el vaso y no podía cogerlas. Harry, en cambio, no perdía el ritmo mientras observaba a Hermione atento.

Su deseo de nuevo año estaba claro. Volvió a mirarla. Ella levantó la vista hacia él. Sus miradas se cruzaron y por sus mentes corrieron todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos. Un sentimiento de fraternidad, cariño y amor les recorrió a ambos.

Tomaron la última uva mientras se iban a acercando lentamente. _Amistad_. Dejaron caer el vaso. _Cariño_. No apartaron las miradas. _Deseo_. El locutor felicitaba el nuevo año. _Ansiedad. _Sus labios se unieron.

_Amor_…

El sabor de ambas bocas se unió en uno solo. Unos labios saboreaban otros labios. Los movimientos se hicieron sincrónicos. Las manos de una en el cuello del otro, los brazos del otro alrededor de la cintura de una. La chispa se hacía llama en el corazón de dos jóvenes.

Draco los miró con la boca abierta. Siempre supo que entre esos dos había algo. Habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que entre esos dos la amistad era sólo el primer paso.

-Bueno, Alex – el rubio sacó al niño de la silla y lo sentó en su regazo – nos abandonaron. Mira que son maleducados, aquí delante, cuando hay menores –chistó moviendo negativamente la cabeza. El niño se movió entre sus brazos – No, tu no mires – dijo tapándole los ojos y los destapó al momento – eso sí – echo una mirada de nuevo a la pareja – que Potter te enseñe a volar, que yo te enseñaré mejor a como dejar a las chica babeando por ti – sacó una sonrisa genuina y se levantó con Alex a observar el cielo nocturno del primer día del año.

Fin de capítulo

* * *

Hola! 

Lamento mucho la demora, pero hace apenas una semana que terminé los exámenes y desde entonces me he dedicado exclusivamente al capítulo. Los exámenes me han dejado muy agobiada y estresada y por eso la tardanza. Afortunadamente, sólo me ha quedado uno.

Bueno, y ¿qué opináis con respecto al capítulo? Me ha sido el más complicado de escribir de toda mi vida y no se si os habrá parecido monótono, ya que solo había escenas de H/Hr. ¿Y qué os parece la actitud de Draco¿Os gusta su participación o queréis que la recorte un poco? Decidme que opináis.

Ahora el fic ha llegado a su punto clave. Hasta este capitulo tenía en mi cabeza todo, pero a partir de ahora tengo un lío mental y no se cuanto tardaré en establecer las ideas, pero intentaré no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo.

Con respecto a los reviews, lamentó no poder responderlos, pero sino no me da tiempo subirlo hoy el capitulo, y estoy deseando de hacerlo! Muchas gracias a todos

Muchoooooss Besosss!

PD: no se si los británicos comen las uvas en fin de año, pero me pareció divertido!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!

"_Que no se diga de ti que tuviste una ocasión de hacer bien y no lo hiciste."_

Capítulo Catorce

El sol dejaba escapar sus últimos rayos brillantes antes de que el astro nocturno apareciera majestuoso. Una marea de carruajes invadió los nevados jardines. El día anterior a la llegada de los alumnos un manto de blanca nieve cubrió todo.

Harry esperaba en el vestíbulo la llegada de los hermanos Weasleys. A lo lejos se le veían a los dos, acompañados de Luna Lovegood.

-Adiós Luna – dijo Ginny antes de que se separaran – Hola Harry – saludó

-Hola Ginny, Ron – cabeceó hacia su amigo. El pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido miraba por donde se había ido una rubia ravenclaw

-¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Ginny. Los tres caminaban con dirección a su Sala Común

-En su habitación – el chico desvió la mirada. Ginny le observó extrañada.

A la mente de Harry acudió lo sucedido hace apenas dos días. Aún no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido. Pero desde luego había sido lo peor que había podido hacer.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione cambiaba el pañal de Alex en su cuarto. Se lo puso al revés y el niño protestó por la incomodidad. Hermione lo arregló rápidamente. No estaba en lo que estaba. Esos minutos en su mente. Separarse y ver los ojos de Harry sobre ella, darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y encima, con su mejor amigo. Pero¿qué había significado ese beso para él¿y para ella misma¿Harry la quería o es qué sólo le daba pena de ella al verla tan sola, y por eso la besó? O quizás, sólo quería divertirse un rato.

Un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Hermione?

-Pasa Ginny – la pelirroja entró y le dio un abrazo a la castaña

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Ginny -¿todo bien con Harry?

Por un momento, Hermione se asustó¿cómo sabía su amiga sobre el beso? Pero en un instante recordó que le había mandado una carta a Ginny contándole que Harry sabía ya todo.

-Si, si. Alex y él se llevan fenomenal – dijo Hermione – me ha estado ayudando mucho

-Me alegro – dijo Ginny contenta y tomando a su ahijado de la sillita - ¿esto es lo que te mandaron tus padres? – preguntó refiriéndose a la sillita – está muy bien. Y usted ha engordado! – dijo moviendo al niño en sus brazos y besándolo

-¿y tu hermano?

-Supongo que abajo con Harry¿se lo vas a decir ya?

-No sé. No quiero esperar, para que no se moleste

-Pues viene con un cabreo – dijo Ginny girando la cabeza negativamente – vamos abajo

Dejaron al niño con Winky y bajaron las escaleras. Los dos chicos estaban en silencio sentados frente al fuego. Ginny y Hermione miraron a Harry interrogándole, éste se encogió de hombros.

-Hola Ron¿qué tal? – Hermione se había sentado junto a él

-Bien, bien – se limitó a contar el pelirrojo

-¿Qué tal por Rumania¿guapa la novia de tu hermano? – siguió la chica con el interrogatorio

Ron sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Hermione miró a Ginny, que estaba sentada en la alfombra delante de ellos. La pelirroja dejó escapar el aire.

-Bueno – Hermione ya no sabía más que decir – ahh, y habrás echado mucho de menos a Lavender¿no? – la castaña sonrió a su amigo, pero borró la sonrisa cuando el guardián se levantó bruscamente del sofá.

-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches

Todos abrieron los ojos. Aún no habían cenado y Ron Weasley nunca dejaba una cena por más dulces que haya comido en el tren.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny? – preguntó Harry – lleva con esa cara desde que llegó

-Lleva con esa cara desde que salimos de vacaciones – corrigió la muchacha

-¿qué pasa, qué se ha enterado que Lavender le ha sido infiel o algo? – preguntó ahora Hermione

-Más bien al revés

-¿Qué! – los dos de séptimo gritaron asombrados. Ginny suspiró

-Vamos al Comedor. Os cuento por el camino.

Salieron de Gryffindor los tres.

-Bueno Ginny¿vas a hablar? – preguntó exasperado Harry

-Voy – suspiró – resultado que Luna estuvo con nosotros los primeros días de Navidad. Su padre y ella iban a buscar unos androcéfalos en unos bosques de Rumania.

-Pero esas cosas no exist… - comenzó a decir Hermione, pero la mirada de Ginny y Harry la callaron

-Pero su padre no tenía vacaciones hasta el 27 de diciembre. Entonces le dije a Luna que se viniera con nosotros para que no estuviera sola en Inglaterra. A mamá eso no le causo ningún problema, pero a Ron si.

Entraron en el comedor y se sentaron lejos de Lavender, que disgustada, parecía contarle algo a Parvati.

-¿Por qué le iba importar a Ron la presencia de Luna? – preguntó Harry. Ginny chasqueó la lengua. Hermione la miró

-No me digas que tu hermano…? – dijo la castaña

-No lo sé la verdad. Pero compartir todos esos días con Luna le ha cambiado. Recuerdo su cara de bobo el día de Navidad – Ginny río

Flashback

-Vamos Ginny, los regalos! – Ron aporreó una puerta

-Ahora mismo vamos Ronald – la puerta no había sido abierta por su hermana, sino por Luna Lovegood. La chica, que llevaba una camiseta larga hasta los muslos y un lindo gorrito celeste, le sonrió.

Los Weasleys y Luna se estaban hospedando en una especie de casa de campo que había buscado Charlie para su familia. Ron se dispuso a bajar las crujientes escaleras de madera hasta el salón. Las chicas le seguían entusiasmadas.

-¡Es precioso! – no paraban de decir las chicas, que abrían regalos y quitaban papeles

Las ganas de Ron por los regalos decayeron por los suelos y con pesadumbre comenzó a quitar el papel que cubría el regalo de su novia. Pero una voz aguda le interrumpió

-Toma Ronald - Luna le tendió un paquete deforme – como estábamos en la misma casa, no te lo mande por lechuza - Ron soltó el regalo a medio abrir de Lavender y agarró el regalo de la rubia – Feliz Navidad Ronald – Luna sonrió con sus chispeantes ojos

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a abrir el regalo. Ginny desde un lateral observaba impresionada la expresión bobalicona en el rostro de su hermano.

Fin Flashback

-La verdad es que no me extraña nada la actitud de Ron – dijo Hermione – tarde se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por Luna

-¿enamorado de Luna? – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione fijamente. La chica se sonrojó, apartó la mirada

-Ella siempre ha sentido algo por él – dijo Ginny sirviéndose carne

-Por dios¡si es la única que se ríe de sus chiste malos! – dijo Hermione

-Verdad – recapacitó Harry – y cuando hay partido de Quiddicht, siempre apoya a Gryffindor, aunque juegue contra Ravenclaw

-Mi hermanito ya se dio cuenta que tenía el amor delante, el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo y que se siente como si traicionara a Lavender – suspiró – A ver quien es el próximo que encuentra el amor – dijo Ginny soñadoramente

Los dos chicos mayores se sonrojaron y miraron una para cada lado, como quien no quiere la cosa. Ginny levantó las cejas extrañada. A ese par le pasaba algo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo tras la gratificante pausa de las navidades. Los profesores volvieron a hacer hincapié en los exámenes y apremiaron a lo de quinto y séptimo, a que se jugaban más que el simple hecho de pasar de curso.

Los gryffindors estaban saliendo de una ajetreada clase de Encantamientos del viernes cuando Hermione se acercó imperceptiblemente más a Harry.

-Tienes que hablar con él Harry, lleva así toda la semana – dijo la chica señalando con la cabeza a Ron. El pelirrojo, desganado, iba agarrado a la mano de su novia.

-Pero qué quieres que yo le diga. Tú eres la experta en esto de las relaciones¿no? – dijo el chico levantando las cejas. Hermione supo que iba con doble intención, pero decidió que al asunto de Ron corría más prisa que los suyos propios.

-Es que no sé, creo que como los dos son hombres, pues, no sé, sería más fácil sincerarse contigo mejor que conmigo. Y encima esta noche estoy ocupada.

-¿y eso? – preguntó el buscador

-Pues – se acercó a su oído y el resto lo susurró – voy a llevar a Alex a una revisión

-Oh – Harry se sonrojó por la cercanía, el dulce perfume de la chica le atoró los sentidos -¿necesitas ayuda o algo? Pídeme lo que sea

-No te preocupes – le sonrió – ya lo he hecho muchas veces, no es ningún problema. Entonces¿hablaras con Ron?

-Supongo

Los dos se fijaron que se habían quedado solos en el pasillo.

-Ron podía habernos esperado – gruñó Hermione enfadada. Harry se encogió de hombros.

Una puerta se abrió al lado de ellos. Los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin salían de la clase de Transformaciones. Hermione ayudó a una pelirroja, que casi desparrama los libros por el suelo. Harry se fijó que llevaba sujeta la oreja derecha.

-Colin apuntó mal con la varita y por poco transforma mi oreja en un conejo – explicó la chica con fastidio mientras se frotaba la oreja – menos mal que solo me rozó. Gracias – cogió los libros que le había sostenido Hermione -¿qué estabais haciendo aquí?

-Sólo salíamos de Encantamientos – contestó Hermione

-Bien¿y mi hermano, sigue igual de ido o sólo os ha abandonado para ir por comida?

-Sigue igual de ido – contestó Harry

-Potter

Los tres se giraron hacia la sugerente voz. Una chica de Slytherin estaba parada frente a ellos, con una mano en su cadera y en la otra una bolsa con rollos de pergamino. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado en las puntas, pelirrojo, pero sin llegar al rojo fuego de los Weasleys. La falda del uniforme le subía más de palmo y medio por encima de la rodilla, y no sabían como se la había apañado para que con la corbata puesta se le pudiera ver parte del escote. Los labios levemente rojos, se curvaban en una sonrisa irónica. Los azules ojos metálicos no quitaban la vista del cuerpo del buscador de Gryffindor.

-¿sí? – preguntó Harry extrañado

-Te necesito – Ginny habló ligeramente la boca por la _doble _sugerencia de la chica – quiero hablar contigo – y sin más miramientos, la slytherin se acercó a él y, tomando su mano, se lo llevó.

Ginny y Hermione veían la escena sorprendidas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Hermione

-Gilda Marcson llevándose a su próxima conquista

Hermione volvió la cabeza lentamente hacia Ginny y emitió un débil "¿qué?

-Sexto de Slytherin – explicó Ginny – conocida por sus dotes de zorr… - Ginny cambió la última palabra por otra más sutil – de seductora

-No sabía quien era

-Todo el mundo sabe quien es! – Ginny abrió los ojos ante la falta de socialismo de su amiga – Siempre se encapricha con algún tío. Supongo que ahora se le ha antojado Harry – Hermione soltó un leve gemido. Ginny la miró inquisidora. – En conclusión – las chicas entraron a la Sala Común – una verdadera – Ginny miró hacia los lados y bajó la voz – puta.

Las chicas se separaron, pero una de ellas llevaba encima un leve malestar en un miembro vital para ella. Harry era mayorcito, no tenía que preocuparse por él. Mientras atendía a su hijo, Hermione supo que la filosa daga de los celos le estaba golpeando cruelmente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry entró en la habitación resoplando¡vaya con la tal Marcson! La chica era muy que muy persistente. Ron, que estaba tumbado en su cama, levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? – preguntó el pelirrojo al único compañero que había en la habitación

-Marcson me ha tomado por asalto, cuando me quise dar cuenta sus labios se habían hecho dueños de mi cuello – se tiró en su cama

-Con que Marcson – Ron sonrió por primera vez en varios días – buen elemento está hecha

-¿contacto con ella acaso? – preguntó Harry a su amigo

-Un par de besuqueos el año pasado – contestó impasible – bastante buena. Te recomiendo que aproveches, es muy buena desestresando.

-Ya, pero, estaba con Hermione y Ginny, y me sacó a rastras de allí y yo, yo…

-no sabes lo que Hermione habrá pensado de ti¿no?

-exacto – dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, en el segundo siguiente cayó en lo que había dicho – bueno, quiero decir – se aclaró la voz – que yo no quiero nada con Marcson y…

-y no puedes evitar pensar que le has dado una mala imagen a Hermione – Harry miró hacia el otro lado – Mira, puede que sea un tonto sin sentido, pero esta más que claro que tu no sientes amistad nada más por Hermione¿me equivoco?

Harry se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, con las manos tras la espalda.

-Bueno, yo – susurró, pero de repente se acordó el porque había ido en busca de Ron – un momento! Tu hablas de amor, de eso precisamente venía yo a hablar, pero de ti¡no de mí! – el moreno se sentó en la cama del pelirrojo - ¿y tú¿qué tal con Luna? – ahora fue el turno de Ron de girar la cara.

-No quiero hablar de eso Harry

-Claro – dijo el chico sarcástico – de lo mío si, pero de lo tuyo no. Que estés enamorado de Luna, no significa que no nos hables a mí y a Hermione

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Luna! – exclamó Ron alzando la voz – simplemente – bajó la voz – he comenzado a verla desde otro punto de vista¿sabes que sus ojos parecen cristalinos cuando le da el sol de perfil?

Harry rodó los ojos muy a lo Hermione

-¿seguro que no estás enamorado? Ron asúmelo. Y lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar a Lavender, no debes lastimarla.

-Desde tu postura se ve todo muy fácil Harry – dijo enfadado el pecoso – como si fuera muy fácil dejar a Lavender

-pero¿quieres a Luna? Si dejas a Lavender te sentirás mejor

-Pero, pero es que han pasado cosas – el pelirrojo se sonrojó – Me da pena dejarlo con ella, Lavender me quiere mucho – levantó la mirada azul – Harry se entregó a mí

El moreno le miró confundido y perdido¿qué se entregó¿qué le entregó la chica?

-¿Cómo? – preguntó inocente Harry

-Harry – dijo el pelirrojo exasperado y colorado – nos acostamos antes de Navidades, hicimos el amor – aclaró más Ron – era la primera vez de los dos, y si ahora la dejo, pensará que sólo la he utilizado para tener sexo con ella¿lo comprendes? – Ron se tapó el rostro con las manos

Harry lo miró. Entonces, el asunto era más peliagudo. Estaba de por medio la dignidad de Lavender y no quería que la chica odiará a Ron eternamente. Pero por un momento, durante los ajetreados pensamientos del chico, Harry pensó que le tenía envidia al pelirrojo. Nunca había imaginado el paso que había dado su amigo, y por un segundo, él lo envidió.

-Bueno – dijo Harry al fin – lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es ir a cenar algo.

Ron sonrió apesadumbrado y, acompañado de su mejor amigo, fue al Gran Comedor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione despertó a la una y cuarto de la madrugada. Madame Pomfrey la estaba esperando en la enfermería. Tomó su bata, se la puso y se la anudó. Se acercó a la cuna. Alex estaba dormido. Apuntó su varita a él, para dirigirle un hechizo silenciador y lo abrigó entre sus mantas. Hermione intentó levantarlo sin que se despertara. Tomó la capa de invisibilidad y tapó a los dos.

Salió de su habitación furtivamente y atravesó la Sala Común, pero soltó un leve grito, asustada. Unas manos la habían detenido desde atrás por su cintura. Se volvió aterrorizada.

-Lo siento – dijo la voz de Harry mientras se sacaba su propia capa – te estaba esperando – dijo enseñándole el mapa del merodeador. Tres puntitos estaban en la Sala Común de los leones: Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger y Alexander Michael Granger.

Hermione se sacó la capucha de la capa, mostrándole sólo su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry?

-Nada, sólo era por si necesitabas mi ayuda – le sonrió, desde luego Harry era testarudo cuando se proponía algo – además te iba a contar lo que he hablado con Ron

-No tenías que haberte molestado y menos aún desvelado por mi causa

-De verdad Hermione, no me importa. O sino quiero ver come le revisan – señaló con la cabeza al Alex invisible – claro, sino te incomoda.

Hermione negó con la capa y ambos, de nuevo, se taparon con sus respectivas capas. Salieron de la torre y pusieron rumbo a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron, Harry sacó una mano de su capa y abrió gentilmente la puerta. La chica pasó con el niño.

-Madame Pomfrey – susurró Hermione

La enfermera apareció en bata tras la puerta de su despacho.

-Srta. Granger adelante – Hermione se quitó la capa - He hecho lo posible para que hoy nadie estuviera en la enfermería de reposo

-¿no habrá mandado a nadie fuera si estaba malo por mi culpa? – preguntó la chica preocupada

-Por supuesto que no Srta.Granger, no se preocupe. ¡Merlín! – Harry había salido de debajo de su capa, asustando a la enfermera - ¡Sr.Potter¿Qué hace usted aquí? – le increpó

-Me ha acompañado a mi – dijo Hermione – no le regañé - suplicó

-Bien – emitió en un leve resoplido la señora – a ver como está Alexander

Hermione acunó al niño, queriendo despertarlo. Le hizo unos cuantos mimos y le acarició los mofletes. No quería que se despertara muy enfadado. El niño abrió los ojos somnoliento y lloriqueó, Hermione lo meció.

Madame Pomfrey lo pesó y lo midió, comprobando si todo iba de acuerdo a sus seis meses de edad. Miró sus oídos y confirmó sus constantes vitales.

-Todo correcto – dijo la enfermera mientras devolvía el niño a su madre – supongo que las horas de lactancia ya se habrán regulado

-Así es – dijo Hermione – ya estás más despierto y es mucho más inquieto que hace un mes.

-Por supuesto. A partir de ahora querrá comenzar a tener su propio espacio. Déjelo actuar, pero siempre con cuidado – Hermione asentía fervientemente.

Harry seguía la charla de las dos mujeres mientras que con una sonrisa veía que Alex se quedaba dormido en los brazos de Hermione

-Ya le he dado unos cuantos biberones – comentaba Hermione a la enfermera

-Ya sabe que lo desapruebo, pero si no ha tenido más remedio. Aún le seguirá bajando leche Srta.Granger – le advirtió la enfermera – debería revisarla a usted también ahora que caigo. Sr. Potter tome usted a Alexander

Hermione le pasó a Harry el niño, quién lo tomó con cuidado y lo acomodó entre sus brazos acunados. La chica siguió a la enfermera tras unas cortinas.

-Túmbese

Harry miró al niño mientras la enfermera hacia comprobaciones a su amiga. Decidió mecerlo como había visto que hacia Hermione. El niño medio sonrió y acabó quedándose dormido. Harry esperó unos quince minutos para que Hermione saliera.

-Dame – le dijo Hermione al ver al niño dormido

-No, déjalo, no se vaya a despertar.

Y después de despedirse de la enfermera, se colocaron sus capas y fueron a la Sala. Cuando entraron, la chimenea estaba ya apagada. Harry subió a la habitación de Hermione y acostó al niño. Hermione tarareó bajito una canción suave para que Alex no perdiera el sueño. Por último lo arropó bien.

-Bueno¿y tu estás bien? – preguntó Harry a Hermione

-Si, si – dijo la chica sentándose en la cama – simplemente era una revisión rutinaria ginecológica. No me había hecho ninguna desde agosto

-¿ginecológica? – preguntó el chico ceñudo sentándose junto a ella

Hermione lo miró compadecida. Como se notaba la falta de unos padres en Harry. Eran detalles tontos e insignificantes. El no haber tenido a sus padres al lado o el hecho de no ver crecer a un niño, hacía que cosas normales para ella, fuera un mundo para él. Harry siempre había sido poco cariñoso. Nunca mostraba sus sentamientos, y menos aún los proyectaba. Pero ella estaba y estaría ahí, para enseñarle todo lo que hiciera falta.

-La ginecología es una ciencia médica que estudia y sana todo lo referido al cuerpo de la mujer – contestó como el quien lo lee de una enciclopedia – te miran los pechos, tu sistema reproductor y siguen el embarazo cuando te quedas embarazada.

-Ah – dijo Harry sorprendido. Creía que el médico hacia de todo, no conocía muchas especializaciones – pero eso lo hará una ginecóloga¿no? – preguntó el chico de repente – una mujer digo

-No tiene porque – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombres

-Pero si te ve – se sonrojó – desnuda!

-Ya, pero también hay mujeres que tratan el cuerpo de lo hombres Harry

El chico sólo dejó salir el aire. El pensar que un hombre le ponía una mano encima a Hermione, por más médico que fuera, le revolvía las tripas.

-Bueno, y hablaste con Ron¿no? – la chica subió las piernas a la cama y las rodeó con sus brazos.

-Si. Definitivamente esta enamorado de Luna, pero… - no sabía como explicárselo a ella, era un tema delicado.

-¿pero? - Hermione se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama.

-A ver – Harry se puso al lado de ella en la cama – Ron dice que Lavender le quiere mucho y le da pena dejarla.

-Sin embargo, él esta enamorado de otra. Mejor dejarla si en verdad no la quiere

-Ya Hermione, pero… - el chico se removía inquieto, no sabía si soltarle a Hermione lo que había hecho su amigo, le daba vergüenza – resulta que él hizo el amor con Lavender antes de Navidades y no quiere que piense que sólo estuvo con ella para eso – dijo rápidamente.

-Oh¡vaya¿con qué era eso? – dijo Hermione pensativa. La Premio Anual vio la incomodidad de su amigo e hizo que se recostara en la cama y apoyara la cabeza en sus muslos – bueno, entonces esto es muy delicado

-Si no fuerais tan complicadas las mujeres – suspiró el moreno mientras sentía como la castaña acariciaba su melena

-Somos susceptibles simplemente. Lavender puede pensar exactamente eso, que Ron sólo quería pasar un buen rato con ella, y conociendo a Lavender, seguro que lo piensa – suspiró

Se quedaron un rato callados. El suave respirar de Alex era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Hermione seguía acariciando el indomable cabello del chico, podría pasarse así toda una vida. Harry estaba con los ojos cerrados. Hermione le sacó las gafas y extendió su masaje por el rostro, simplemente pasando las yemas de sus dedos suavemente por la piel.

-Tiene que haber una solución – musitó Hermione, Harry hizo un gemido, aparentemente, de afirmación – Lavender tampoco se merece alguien que no la quiera.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de Harry de sus piernas despacio y la posó en la almohada. Ella se recostó a su lado y apoyó su propia cabeza en su pecho. Harry abrió su brazo derecho para permitirle más espacio. Ahora fue él el que acarició la encrespada melena de la chica.

-Creo que lo mejor es que los dos hablen – acabó Hermione

-Yo también optó por la sinceridad.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Sabían que esa escena no era muy normal. Los dos acostados en una cama, solos y de noche. Acariciándose mutuamente. No era normal. Pero era algo instintivo. Hermione necesita desahogar la efusividad cariñosa con la que siempre había tratado a Harry. Y Harry simplemente dejaba fluir el sentido de protección que tenía para con ella.

Harry sonrió con una mueca torcida. El hablaba de que Ron debía ser sincero, pero ¿y él¿cómo iba a decirle a Ron que fuera sincero si él mismo era incapaz de decirle a Hermione que la amaba? Bajó sus ojos hacia ella y sonrió complacido. Hermione dormía plácidamente.

Sin moverse mucho, sacó la varita de su pantalón e invocó una manta que Hermione tenía sobre una silla. La abrió con su mano izquierda y la extendió sobre los dos. Hoy dormiría muy tranquilo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El lunes, Harry caminaba con destino a Pociones con sus dos mejores amigos. Habían salido del comedor hace cinco minutos, con tiempo suficiente para llegar a la clase.

Harry y Hermione habían hablado el día anterior con Ron, explicándole lo que pensaban ellos sobre su tema con Lavender. Los chicos, cuando se despertaron el sábado acurrucados, decidieron que lo mejor era hablar ambos con el pelirrojo y así lo habían hecho. Ron había finalizado la conversación diciéndoles que intentaría reunir el valor para hablar esa misma semana con Lavender.

Los tres iban en silencio, cuando una chica se acercó al moreno:

-Hola Harry – ronroneó Gilda Marcson mientras acaricia la mejilla del chico suavemente – tú y yo, quizás, nos veremos más tarde – la chica tomó la barbilla de Harry con sus perfectas uñas pintadas de rojo, a juego con sus jugosos labios – adiós Harry – depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de ojiverde

Cuando la slytherin se marchó, Ron estalló en carcajadas y Harry gruñó. El moreno supo que esta tarde no saldría de la Sala Común. En cambio, Hermione iba ajena a todo lo sucedido, o eso era lo que parecía. Cuando ocuparon sus sitios, la mente de la castaña era un enjambre de enredos mentales. La chica Marcson la torturaba dentro de su cabeza. Empezó a trocear los ingredientes de la poción. La cara de Marcson en cada uno de ellos.

Hermione suspiró cansada¿qué le pasaba? Y ahora en su cabeza, a parte de Marcson, surgía el pensamiento de que debía hablar con Ron sobre Alex. Pero esperaría a que primero el pelirrojo solucionara sus propios problemas.

El miércoles era un día señalado. Durante el almuerzo después de las clases de la mañana el ambiente era tenso. Ron le había dicho esa mañana a su novia que tenían que hablar después de la última clase, y luego no se había acercado a ella para nada. Pero fueron Harry y Hermione los que sufrieron los nervios del pelirrojo, que los atosigaba a cada momento.

Cuando Ginny se sentó frente a ellos y vio el panorama, se quedó muda. Su hermano no estaba comiendo mucho y sus amigos no hacían más que mirarlo, y por último su novia no estaba cerca de él. Ginny miró interrogativa a Hermione.

Sin embargo, la última gota cayó al vaso. Una rubia ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, se acercó a ellos. Simplemente sonrió, saludó y quedó con Ginny para esa tarde, pero todo eso fue suficiente para que cierto pelirrojo se ahogara en un buche de jugo de calabaza.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y dijo que necesitaba ir a su cuarto. Harry la miró significativamente sabiendo que Alex necesitaba su propio almuerzo. Ginny, a pesar de no haber terminado de comer, se fue con ella.

-Tu hermano va a terminar con Lavender – contestó sencillamente la castaña a la pregunta aún sin formular de la pelirroja.

Al finalizar la última clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Ron susurró, angustiado, a sus amigos:

-Voy con Lavender cerca del lago. Estar cerca por favor – suplicó el pecoso

-Ni que te fuera a arrancar la cabeza – bromeó Harry

-Más vale prevenir que curar. Me voy

Ron llamó a Lavender y ambos salieron. Harry y Hermione vieron como la chica agarraba posesivamente la mano de su novio.

-¿Qué le sucede a esos dos?

Remus Lupin se había acercado a los dos por detrás. Estaban solos en el aula.

-Ron va a terminar su noviazgo con Lavender – explicó Hermione – está un poco nervioso

-¿y eso? –preguntó el profesor – estaban bien juntos¿no?

-Se ha enamorado de otra – dijo Harry

-Igual que t.. – iba a exclamar Remus feliz, la mirada de Harry lo silenció - ¿y quién es la afortunada? – preguntó Remus amistosamente para evadir la mirada asesina del ahijado de su mejor amigo.

-Luna Lovegood – dijo Hermione aún aturdida por las anteriores palabras de Lupin.

-¿la chica rubia de Ravenclaw? – preguntó el licántropo – A Albus le cae muy bien su padre - ¿por qué será? se preguntaron los dos gryffindors sarcásticos.

Después de salir de la clase, Harry y Hermione salieron al exterior tras cerrar bien sus capas. Fueron al lago y vieron a la pareja hablando en ese momento. Decidieron esperar junto a un árbol. Los dos estaban callados, mirando el lago, que estaba prácticamente helado. Hermione se acercó, se agachó y golpeó la superficie con sus nudillos. Harry la contemplaba, pero desvió su mirada a la derecha y se acercó a su punto de mira.

Cuando la chica se levantó y se giró, se encontró de frente al moreno, que sostenía un flor con esquirlas de hielo. Harry le tendió la flor caballerosamente mientras le sonreía. Hermione le miró a los ojos, sonrojándose, y la tomó.

-Hola Harry

Los dos gryffindors se volvieron. Gilda Marcson esta arrebujada con su capa y su bufanda verde y gris. Sus labios carnosos pintados en rojo brillante y su melena recogida en un moño que parecía mal hecho, pero que estaban seguros que había hecho entretener a la chica muchos minutos frente al espejo.

-¡Qué bien que nos encontremos tu y yo! – dijo con la voz dulzona – seguro que estabas deseando verme – sonrió coqueta y se acercó a Harry

-No, yo… - Harry, instintivamente, retrocedió un paso hacia atrás

-¡Lo sabía! – medio chilló Gilda – Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí. Tengo frío, y seguro que tus fuertes brazos me abrigan.

-Pero yo no puedo – y miró a Hermione, que observaba silenciosa la escena

-¡ah! – dijo Gilda, mirando también a Hermione – pero seguro que… – la chica se calló y pensó por unos instantes – tu eras Granger¿no? – Hermione la miró con la boca abierta, no es que ella fuera mundialmente conocida, pero era su Premio Anual! – Granger, verdad – continuó Gilda sin darle más importancia a la castaña – seguro que a ella no le importa

-Pero a mí s… - gritó Harry empezándose a enfadar. Reconocía que Gilda era muy guapa y eso, pero él quería estar con Hermione!

-No Harry, no importa – habló Hermione sumisa por primera vez – yo prefiero volver a la torre, a mi habitación.

-¿Ves? – dijo Gilda satisfecha y batiendo rápidamente las pestañas

-Sigue tu vigilando a Ron¿de acuerdo? – Hermione se despidió con la mano y puso marcha al Castillo

-¡Hermione! – la llamó Harry

Pero la muchacha, sin girar la cabeza, siguió su camino. Harry, frustrado, se revolvió el pelo, y miró de mala manera a la slytherin, que se había enganchado en su brazo.

-Hola Winky – saludó Hermione a la elfina cuando entró en su cuarto – vete si quieres – y así lo hizo, tras inclinar brevemente la cabeza.

Hermione tomó a un despierto Alex. Lo sentó en la sillita y entró con él al cuarto de baño. Llenarían la bañera con muchas burbujas y olores diferentes. Se bañarían y jugarían toda la tarde con los muñequitos del niño y harían muchas pompas de jabón. Hermione adoraba ver a su hijo intentando explotarlas.

Puso a Alex encima de la encimera del lavabo y se sacó los zapatos.

-Comprendo que Harry prefiera a alguien como ella – suspiró. La blusa y el chaleco descansaban en el váter – y mientras él sea feliz, yo también lo seré. La felicidad de mis amigos es lo primero¿a qué si Alex? – se inclinó hacia el niño y besó su mejilla.

Hermione se miró en el espejo, sólo con la ropa interior.

-O si no¿Harry a quién va preferir? – se preguntó – yo tengo los pechos demasiado grandes, en cambio ella, los tiene redondos, firmes y perfectos. Mis caderas son enormes – dijo posando las manos en dicha parte – y mis muslos no son muy finos, a diferencia de sus largas y estilizadas piernas. Y que decir de este insufrible pelo – dijo cogiendo un mechón – son pocas las veces que lo puedo controlar, y cuando lo hago, dura poco.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en el lavabo.

-¿a quién quiero engañar Alex? Soy un adefesio a lado de Marcson – el niño balbuceo y soltó un "baa" – mejor será que nos bañemos.

ºººººººººººººººº

El primer martes de febrero fue el día elegido por Hermione para contarle la verdad a Ron. Después de pasar unos días malos tras terminar con Lavender, el pelirrojo parecía más contento. Al principio, Lavender no hacía más que llorar cada vez que se encontraba con Ron, pero luego poco a poco todo empezó a mejorar. Parvati incluso le agradeció al pelirrojo el hecho que dejara a su amiga si no la quería.

Hermione lo había pensado todo para ese día. Cuando salieran de la última clase, Transformaciones, irían derechitos a su cuarto. Harry se había encargado de aplazar el entrenamiento de Quiddicht para el próximo día. Hermione también le había mandado una carta a Draco advirtiéndolo. No sabía como iba a reaccionar a Ron, y una cosa era clara, el pelirrojo era más fuerte que Harry.

Pero así todo, el martes al mediodía, Hermione no estuvo satisfecha del todo y convenció a Ginny para que estuviera con Draco mientras tanto. La Premio Anual podía haber mandado directamente al rubio a su Sala, pero sabía perfectamente que Draco no se iba a esconder y que si Ron no lo veía al momento, lo estaría buscando por días, y eso, definitivamente, sería aún peor. No iban a montar un espectáculo en medio del pasillo. Y estando Ginny con él, si el pelirrojo decidía ir por Draco, Harry y ella estarían para detener a Ron y Ginny a Draco.

-Todo está planeado –pensó Hermione sonriéndose a sí misma. Iba junto a los chicos a la sala tras recoger sus apuntes de Transformaciones.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny llegó al pasillo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Se detuvo en la esquina, Draco Malfoy llegaba con actitud impasible y las manos en los bolsillos. Una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

-Pelirroja – saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

Ginny se limitó a gruñir y echar a andar. Odiaba que le gustara su olor varonil.

-Con que tu vas a ser mi ángel protector¿eh? – caminó junto a ella – en el fondo voy a tener que estarte agradecido.

-Más te vale Malfoy – dijo ferozmente Ginny

-Yo aquí intentando ser amable, y tu mira como me contestas pelirroja – dijo el slytherin con un actuado gesto de enfado – eso vas a tener que arreglarlo pelirroja – chisteó el rubio

-¡No me digas pelirroja! Tengo un nombre¡Ginny Weasley!

-Ginny – musitó Draco pensativo

Habían salido fuera. Hacia un poco de frío, pero era mejor eso que aguantar las miradas del resto del colegio sobre ellos. Lo que tenía que aguantar por Hermione y su ahijado, refunfuñó Ginny ajustándose su roja bufanda. Estaban en uno de los jardines solitarios de Hogwarts, donde había rosales y fríos bancos de piedra.

-Me gusta mas Ginebra – concluyó Malfoy sentándose

Ginny bufó. Sería la tarde más larga de toda su vida.

ººººººººººººººººº

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

Los tres estaban subiendo a la habitación de la chica. El pelirrojo, anonadado y extrañado, seguía a su amiga agarrado de su mano. Tenía que ser algo muy grave como para que Hermione rompiera la norma de llevar a chicos a las habitaciones.

-Nada Ron, no te preocupes – dijo Hermione delante de la puerta. Antes de girar la manecilla, la chica posó unos segundos sus ojos en Harry. Éste asintió imperceptible con la cabeza.

La chica abrió la puerta primero y pasó, dejándola abierta. Hizo una seña a Winky y la elfina se desapareció. Harry entró tras ella, seguido de un confuso pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pas…? – el pelirrojo cerró la boca. Un niño castaño de menos de un año estaba sentado en una sillita encima de la cama - ¿qué significa esto? – Ron miró primero a Hermione y luego a Harry

-Ahora mismo te lo explicaré – dijo la chica

-¿Cómo no me dijiste algo así Harry! – chilló Ron – Se supone que era tu amigo – acabó amargamente

-¿de qué hablas Ron? – preguntó sorprendido el susodicho

-¿Qué de que hablo? – dijo el pelirrojo enfadado – tú y Hermione tienen un hijo y no me dicen nada!

Harry le iba a refutar a su amigo, pero fue Hermione la que habló lentamente

-No es el hijo de Harry, Ron – aclaró a media voz Hermione

-¿Cómo no va a ser su hijo? Entonces…

-Ron siéntate – Hermione palmeó la cama – es largo de explicar – suspiró

Ron miró a la que era su mejor amiga, y supo que algo gordo iba a ser revelado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Bueno Ginebra, cuéntame algo que me aburro

-¿y te crees que a mi me importa?

Ginny se entretenía arrancado hojas de unos arbustos de lilas próximos a ella. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía el pelo cubierto de todas esas pequeñas flores moradas. Miró a Malfoy, que la observaba divertido desde el banco con su varita negra en la mano.

-¡Malfoy! – protestó Ginny y comenzó a quitarse florecillas del pelo

-Estoy aburrido

-¿y por eso me tienes que llenar de flores? – preguntó indignada mientras se sentaba también en el banco y continuaba con su tarea.

-Te sientan bien. ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo? A todas las chicas del mundo les gusta llevarlo largo

-Pues porque, porque… ¡no me gusta ser igual que todas! – acabó sonriendo de lado a imitación Malfoy. Ella no era una más, ni la hermana pequeña de Weasley, ella era sencillamente Ginny.

-Me gusta – dijo Draco, sonrío – que seas diferente

El chico alzó la mano y se acercó levemente a Ginny. Mientras la chica se intoxicaba con su colonia varonil y se sonrojaba por la cercanía, Draco quitó una última lila de su pelo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Ron, Alex es mi hijo – comenzó Hermione en voz susurrante

El pelirrojo se había sentado junto a su amiga. Harry, en cambio, había permanecido de pie, observando a Alex. Hermione había dejado al niño encima de la alfombra, sentado en su silla.

Hermione tomó las manos de Ron y buscó fortaleza en unos ojos verdes que no se apartaron de los suyos.

-Alex fue fruto de una violación

-¿Qué?

Ron se levantó de un salto de la cama como si le hubieran pinchado. Un segundo después se arrepintió de su acción. Se sentó de nuevo junto a la chica.

-Pero Hermione – tartamudeó -¿cómo es posible? – carraspeó – quiero decir que..

-Un mortífago Ron – la chica aguantaba las lágrimas – en la primera salida de sexto a Hogsmeade. Me perdí y un par de mortífagos me encontraron antes del ataque.

Ron la miró horrorizado, compungido. Hermione dejó caer las lágrimas. Ron se abalanzó a ella en un abrazo furioso.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Bueno, Ginebra¿cómo está Alex? – comentó Draco – No lo veo desde fin de año.

Estaban paseando por los jardines menos frecuentados por estudiantes.

-¿desde fin de año? – preguntó extrañada Ginny mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-Claro – asintió el otro – Hermione montó una cena y pasamos el ultimo día del año juntos, con Alex y Potter también – añadió por último contrariado – y menos mal que yo estaba allí!

Ginny se quedó sin contestación. Primero, no se esperaba que Draco Malfoy le cogiera tanto cariño a un niño, y segundo¿Hermione preparando una cena con Harry y Malfoy juntos? Pero una vocecilla interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, Malfoy había dicho algo de que menos mal que él estuviera hay

-¿Qué quieres decir Malfoy? – lo miró bruscamente

-Está claro. Alex es aún chico para ver ese tipo de cosas. Comprendo que Hermione a veces se desahogue con Potter, pero para eso hay sitios más privados – chasqueó la lengua – aunque claro tampoco creo que haga falta, Potter no es muy macho – río socarronamente – para llegar más lejos de lo que yo v..

-Para, para – Ginny se detuvo en seco, alargo el brazo y paró también de su marcha al rubio – me he perdido – Draco alzó una ceja - ¿qué se supone que sucedió?

-¿no lo sabes? – preguntó extrañado – yo creía que lo hacían a menudo, sin compromiso, para pasar el rato vamos – y reanudó de nuevo la marcha

-¿pero el qué Malfoy! – Ginny sentía como el madito slytherin le estaba crispando los nervios

-¿Cómo que el qué? – Draco se detuvo y se volteó hacia ella – besarse, por supuesto

-¿Qué!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Hermione¿cómo no lo contaste antes? – preguntó Ron suavemente

Había comprendido por el duro camino que había pasado su amiga, y él no le iba a chillar ni a gritar. Sólo iba a intentar comprender a la chica que sollozaba apoyada en su pecho. Ron vio como Harry se había sentado del otro lado de la chica y le acariciaba la espalda. Él, a su vez, intentaba reconfortarla acariciando su cabello.

-No quería preocuparos. Creía que yo sola podía con todo y no quería cargaros con mi problema

-Hermione – Harry la incorporó y la tomó por la barbilla – ya te lo dije una vez – la miró seriamente a los llorosos ojos miel – no eres una carga. Somos tus amigos y nuestro deber es ayudarte en todo lo que podamos

-Además Hermione – Ron se había puesto de rodillas en el suelo delante de la chica -¿cuántas veces nos has ayudado tu? – limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas – deberías habérnoslo contado desde un principio¿no confías en nosotros¿crees que le dejaríamos caer o algo? –Ron había señalado con la cabeza al tranquilo Alex que jugaba con un sonajero

Hermione rió brevemente antes de contestar

-Claro que no Ron. Pero no quería añadiros problemas.

-No se porque no me extraña – dijo Ron suspirando – eres demasiado noble y buena. La casa gryffindor se te queda chica.

Hermione sonrió agradecida por la comprensión del pelirrojo, que se había sentado nuevamente junto a ella, y derramó unas últimas lágrimas. Se acercó a Ron y le depositó un suave beso en los labios. La chica se giró al moreno y tomándole de las mejillas, besó también brevemente sus labios.

Cuando los tres se abrazaron supieron que su amistad, amor y compañerismo mutuo estaba por encima de todas las cosas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Harry y Hermione se han besado?

-Que si Ginebra, si quieres te enseño que es eso de besar – dijo el rubio torciendo una sonrisa

-Noo – dijo la pelirroja antes de ponerse a andar nerviosamente de lado a lado

-Pareces una leona enjaulada – rió divertido el slytherin, Ginny le gruñó

-Cuándo dices besarse… - Ginny hizo un gesto con cabeza y mano para hacer que Draco continuara

-Pues besarse en toda regla, con lengua y eso. No me fijes más, me parecía de mala educación – hizo un gesto principesco con sus manos

-Dios mío – susurró Ginny – ya veras cuando coga a Hermione…

-Pero Potter ahora parece muy ocupado con Gilda – Malfoy caminaba impasible con las manos en los bolsillos – desde luego no es estúpido. Gilda es bastante buena – sonrió para si

Mientras, Ginny, enfurecida, observaba el perfil del Slytherin. La maldita Marcson estaba en todos lados.

-Pues dile a tu amiguita de cama – bramó la pelirroja, que en ese momento parecía la misma Sra. Weasley – que deje en paz a Harry. Haz el favor de entretenerla tu – gruñó

La pelirroja se volteó y comenzó a caminar. Su pelo, casi rozando los hombros, danzó tras ella.

-Haré lo que tu quieras Ginebra – susurró Draco para sí mientras caminaba tras ella y aspiraba la dulce fragancia de rosas que emanaba de su cabello.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Entonces ya lo saben los profesores y la Orden – dijo Ron

Hermione estaba de pie con Alex en brazos, que agarraba mechones del cabello de su madre. Harry miraba la escena mientras se agachaba a recoger el peluche con el que había estado jugando el niño

-Yo me enteré en Navidad y ahora lo sabes tu – concluyó el moreno

-Bueno… - dijo Hermione indecisa

Harry sabía lo que iba a decir. A él, al principio, le había molestado que Ginny lo supiera antes que ellos.

-Tú hermana también lo sabe

-¿se lo dijiste antes que a nosotros? – Ron la miró decepcionado

-Por supuesto que no – negó la chica – Ginny lo averiguó sola. Se dio cuenta de mis cambios de humor y de mis vómitos durante el primer trimestre del embarazo. Supongo que eso es algo que la chicas notamos más rápido

Ron, aunque enfadado con su hermana por su intuición femenina, se encogió de hombres.

-Aunque también lo sabe otra persona más – susurró la castaña. Harry supo que en ese momento el mundo se derrumbaría

-¿Quién? – dijo el pelirrojo que aún no dejaba de sorprenderse por momentos

-Su hermano – dijo Hermione señalando a Alex – Fue Lucius Malfoy quien me violó.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Cuando Hermione quiso darse cuenta Ron corría escaleras abajo y Harry le seguía detrás. Sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano.

Ron llegó a la habitación de lo chicos seguido de Harry. Pidió a éste que sacará el mapa del merodeador. A los cinco minutos siguientes, el pelirrojo y el moreno corrían de nuevo, pero ahora hacía los jardines. Los nombres juntos de Draco Lucius Malfoy y Ginebra Molly Weasley aún grabados en sus retinas.

Ginny y Draco estaban en silencio. Uno observando el cielo nublado, la otra digiriendo toda la información sabida. Pero los dos miraron al frente cuando dos muchachos llegaron a ellos corriendo.

Malfoy, en forma de deja-vú, vio como un puño se acercaba a su cara, sin embargo, esta vez lo esquivó

-¡No Ron! – gritó Ginny – él no es Lucius - la pelirroja se había puesto delante del slytherin

-Pero mira el daño que le ha hecho su padre a Hermione! – Ron se acercó nuevamente a la pareja, pero Ginny volviéndose hacia Draco, lo abrazó y lo empujó hacia el suelo. Ginny acabó en el pasto encima del pecho de Draco

-Gracias – susurró Draco en su oído antes de levantarla y luego levantarse él.

-Mira Weasley, como ya le dije a Potter, yo no soy mi padre. No estoy orgulloso de mi progenitor, se que he hecho daño a Hermione, pero..

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte por su nom..? – gritó Ron intentando de nuevo pegar al rubio

Harry se acercaba a él para detenerlo, pero fue la voz de alguien más la que detuvo al pelirrojo.

-¡Basta!

Hermione apareció de la nada cuando se quitó su capa de invisibilidad. Alex, con sus ojos grises aguados, miraba la escena

-Por favor, basta – suplicó la Premio Anual y abrazó más a su hijo – sois todo los que tengo más valioso en esta vida a parte de él.

Calló un momento, todos la miraron sin poder hablar.

-Tengo unos padres que me apoyaron cuando decidí no abortar – una lágrima raspó su mejilla – una amiga – dijo mirando a Ginny – que estuvo conmigo, incluso ayudándome cuando me pasaba todas las mañanas vomitando – una sonrisa triste durante un segundo - Tengo este hijo que es la alegría de cada día de mi vida y mi hijo tiene un maravilloso hermano – dijo llorando y mirando al rubio – que se ha disculpado, me ha ayudado y que se que ama a mi hijo. Y por último tengo a los mejores amigos que alguien podría desear. Lucharían por mí, igual que yo moriría por que ellos fueran felices – agachó la cabeza – por favor, dejadlo.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó con cuidado de no dañar a Alex. Harry junto su mejilla con la de ella. Dos rastros de agua salada se unieron y se mezclaron. Ron se unió a ellos al minuto.

Draco, con un calor nuevo en el pecho, miró a Ginny, que lloraba silenciosa a su lado. La pelirroja miró al rubio. Se acercó. Puso la mano en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

-Eso que sientes – le susurró – es lo que nota una persona cuando se siente querida - Ginny, por primera vez, le sonrió sinceramente. Draco medio abrió la boca por el nuevo descubrimiento, era sencillamente maravilloso el saber que había personas que estarían junto a él. Levantó sus pálidos dedos y retiró las últimas lágrimas del rostro pecoso.

-Gracias por apoyarme y aceptar a mi hijo– dijo Hermione cuando se separo de sus amigos.

Hermione miró el atardecer frente a ella. Sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas serían un poco más fáciles. Sabía también que sus dos amigos nunca aceptarían totalmente a Draco, pero supo que los tres guardarían su territorio y no se meterían en el ajeno. Miró a Ginny, su amiga sonreía, contenta de que todos estuvieran ya enterados y más unidos que nunca.

Seguramente, ese atardecer marcaría el empiezo de un mundo, quizás un poco mejor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: 

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Sé que este es más corto, pero en cambio he tardado menos tiempo¿no? Bueno, es que tampoco podía meter más, debía dejarlo ahí. de todas formas espero que os haya gustado

No se si tendrá algún fallo, lo acabo de terminar y lo he subido corriendo, no quería haceros esperar mucho.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los que estáis registrados os he respondido ya (creo) y a los anónimos mañana subiré un review con mi nombre y ahí os contesto¿vale? es que estoy un poco justa de tiempo y debe llegara la universidad.

Una última cosa, después de preguntaros lo de Draco, os hago otra pregunta. Necesito un nombre para el padre de Hermione. Su madre ya tiene, pero él no¿qué me recomendáis?

Muuuuchoooossss besoss! (y gracias d enuevo por los reviews, 90! guau¿llegaré a los 100?)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si! Las canciones son de Diego Torres, BSO de Moulin rouge – Come what may (traducción por mi) y Café Tabuca, respectivamente.

"_Duele el amor_

_sin ti, duele hasta morir_

_duele el amor_

_sin ti, todo está tan gris"_

Capítulo Quince

-¡Ron¡¿quieres hacer el favor de seguir estudiando?

Una colérica castaña arrastraba al que era uno de sus mejores amigos a la mesa de estudio. Era un frío domingo de febrero. Harry, Ron y Hermione estudiaban en la habitación de esta última. Desde que ambos chicos sabían de la existencia de Alex Granger, hace ya más de una semana, pasaban algunas tardes estudiando ahí, así la Premio Anual no tenía que dejar tanto tiempo a su hijo con Winky, y tampoco sus amigos pasaban tanto tiempo sin estar con ella.

-Pero Hermione – se quejó el pelirrojo – ya estudiaré otro día¡déjame volver con él! – Harry desde su silla soltó una carcajada.

Ron llevaba toda la tarde jugando con Alex y sus sonajeros. El pelirrojo nunca había sido el hermano mayor, y ahora era su oportunidad. Él y Harry le habían regalado al niño un parquecito de juegos, para así tapar los regalos de Navidad, de nacimiento y de cumplemes que no le habían hecho a su "sobrino". Aunque más bien lo había pagado Harry y el pelirrojo se lo estaba pagando a plazos.

Alex chillaba entusiasmado desde su nuevo parque. Era de tamaño mediano, rectangular y rodeado de paredes que estaban formadas de redes de plástico, y para acabar, un mullido colchón coronaba el suelo de la estructura.

Pero el niño no quería que el pelirrojo ese tan gracioso y con tantas pecas se fuera. Los dos lo estaban pasando muy bien. Así que ni corto ni perezoso, se agarró a la red del jardín y se impulsó hacia arriba sobre sus cortas piernas, sin embargo la pared de red era aún muy alta para él y le tapaba la visibilidad.

-¡Hermione¡Mira! – Harry se levantó de un salto y señaló al niño.

La chica, que aún seguía discutiendo con Ron, se volvió hacia su hijo y soltó un chillido emocionado. Alex, no pudiendo soportar más su propio peso, cayó al blando suelo del parque.

-¡Oh¡Mi niño! – Hermione lo sacó de ahí y comenzó a comérselo a besos, literalmente.

-¿has visto? – le increpó Ron – si yo no hubiera estado jugando con él, no se hubiera levantado – el pelirrojo sacó pecho.

-Querrás decir que si Hermione no te hubiera apartado, Alex no se hubiera levantado – corrigió Harry

-Bueno, bueno, lo que sea – se excusó el pecoso – Hermione, déjalo dentro otra vez, a ver si lo hace de nuevo.

La chica, contenta, dejó a su niño dentro de nuevo. Los tres rodearon el parque y no le quitaron la vista de encima.

-¡Venga¡arriba¡ops! – el pelirrojo hacia señas con sus manos, meneándolas en dirección ascendente

-¡Ron no es un perro! – le increpó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pero Alex no sabía lo que esos tres querían, así que balbuceó fuerte y levantó un sonajero cercano. Se limitó a hacerlo sonar en el aire.

-Bueno, supongo que ha sido casualidad – dijo Harry pesimista – anda toma – el moreno metió la mano dentro del parque y le acercó a Alex una snicht que tenía las dos alas rotas. En el entrenamiento de la semana pasada se la había cargado y como volaba tan bajito y sin apenas velocidad, se la había traído al niño, que se divertía viéndola volar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y los tres se volvieron a ella.

-¡Soy Ginny! – vociferó del otro lado de la puerta una voz

La pelirroja entró y saludó a los tres.

-Vengo a por ti Hermione. McGonnagall te busca, pero espera un momento.

La chica se acercó al parque y se inclinó para besar al niño que estaba sentado y apoyado en la zona que se formaba una esquina, para así evitar posibles vaivenes hacia los lados. De su bolsillo, la pelirroja sacó un nuevo sonajero que tenía forma de flor. Se agarraba del tallo y cuando la agitabas, los pétalos sonaban. El niño, alegre, soltó el que tenía en la mano y agarró el que le ofrecía su madrina.

-¿otro regalo? – se quejó Hermione - ¿y este por qué Ginny? – le encaró la castaña

-Porque…porque tenía ahorrado algo de dinero y en la última visita a Hogsmeade lo vi y me pareció tan mono que no pude resistirlo…

-Pero Ginny! – Hermione miró también a los otros dos chicos que estaban detrás de la pelirroja - ¡entre los tres estáis malcriando a Alex¡haced el favor de dejar de traerles regalos!

-Pero Hermione… - se comenzaron a quejar los tres con caritas de cachorritos abandonados.

La castaña suspiró, esos tres no tenían remedio.

-Bueno, voy a ver a la Profesora McGonnagall

-Yo voy contigo – se apuntó Ginny y la miró significativamente.

-Y ustedes dos, seguid haciendo los deberes. Alex se divierte él solito y si necesita algo, llamad a Winky

-Pero yo ya sé cambiarle el pañal! – sonrió Harry orgulloso. Después de tanto observar a Hermione, hacía dos días que ya dominaba a la "infernal tela blanca con muñequitos y de mal olor", nombre apodado por Ron.

-Si, ya – sonrió Hermione encantada – estaré de vuelta lo antes posible.

En el momento que las chicas cerraron la puerta, Harry y Ron se miraron un segundo a los ojos, luego miraron al niño castaño y volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. Corrieron junto al parque. El susto de Alex fue tremendo al ver a dos magos adultos ociosos de jugar con él por el resto de la tarde. En el fondo, eran aún unos críos.

-Y bien Hermione, no me has contado algo – dijo Ginny. Ambas caminaban por el pasillo en dirección al despacho de la subdirectora.

Esta era la oportunidad que la pelirroja había estado esperando por días para interrogar a su castaña amiga. Hermione siempre había estado acompañada de Harry y Ron, hasta ahora.

-¿qué quieres decir Ginny? – Hermione no tenía ni las más mínima idea de lo que hablaba Ginny

-Es que resulta que la tarde que pasé con Malfoy fue provechosa al fin y al cabo. Me contó algo muy interesante –Ginny miró con una sonrisa astuta a su amiga - ¿puedes creer que me insinuó que tu y Harry os besasteis?

Hermione se paró en seco.

-¿acaso mentía? – dejó caer la pelirroja al ver la expresión de su amiga

-N..no – titubeó la castaña

-¿No! – Ginny estaba entre feliz y divertida - ¿y entonces ya estáis juntos¿cómo no lo habéis dicho? Porque desde luego estáis hechos el uno para el otro…

-Espera, espera Ginny. No estamos juntos – la expresión de Hermione era seria – nosotros no, no hemos vuelto hablar del tema desde entonces

-¿desde Navidad? – gritó Ginny desesperada - ¿y a qué esperáis?

-Pero Ginny yo no si el siente lo mismo que yo. No se ni lo que yo siento, y además esta Marcson que es más bonita que yo y…

-Un momento Hermione – ahora fue la pelirroja la que se puso seria – deja de decir tonterías y estupideces. Harry y tú lleváis enamorados desde hace años. Vuestra relación supera el ámbito normal. Vuestro amor es lo más puro que he visto en la vida, lo malo es que los dos habéis tardado en daros cuenta – la miró fijamente –y la Marcson no es más que una calientapo… entrometida, de la cual Harry no quiere saber nada

-Pero Ginny…

-¡De Ginny nada Hermione¡Harry huye de Marcson¡tu eres la única que no quieres verlo! Harry sólo vive por ti, y tú no haces más que darle esquinazo

Ginny miró la expresión triste de su amiga. Comprendía que para Hermione era difícil aceptar el amor de un hombre después de lo sucedido el año pasado, pero¿quién mejor que Harry para estar con ella? Eran tal para cual.

-Ojalá yo algún día encuentre un amor como los dos os profesáis – dijo Ginny susurrante – No dejes pasar tu oportunidad. Los dos os merecéis estar juntos. Sé feliz Hermione

Las dos amigas se abrazaron en medio del pasillo solitario.

-Gracias por todo Ginny

-Anda tonta – la pelirroja, al igual que Hermione, se quitaba las lágrimas entre risas – vete, que McGonnagal te espera.

-Siéntese Srta. Granger – dijo la Prof. McGonnagall cuando la chica entró por la puerta - ¿una galleta? – ofreció

-No, gracias Profesora

-Venga Srta. Granger no sea tímida. Coga una. Debe alimentarse bien para Alexander.

Hermione, cohibida, tomó una galleta con forma de tritón del tarro que se le ofrecía.

-¿Qué desea Profesora? – preguntó tras mordisquear la cola de tritón

-Bueno, el Profesor Dumbledore desea festejar la próxima celebración – en el rostro de la mujer apareció un rictus de disconformidad

-¿en san Valentín¿otra fiesta?

-No, será algo distinto – la mueca no se borró de su cara – por eso se solicita su ayuda para ese día

-Pero Profesora¿por qué el Director realiza tantas fiestas? – su rostro copió el gesto de su mentora – afuera hay una guerra

-Por eso mismo Srta. Granger

Hermione saltó en su silla. Albus Dumbledore había entrado silenciosamente por la puerta que había tras ella.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! Lo lamento – dijo con la cara gacha

-No hay nada que lamentar Srta. Granger – tomó asiento junto a ella – lo único que deseo es que mis alumnos, por unas horas, se evadan de la realidad – sonrió quedamente a su Premio Anual – me lo acaban de confirmar Minerva – miró a la mujer tristemente – el Sr. Klabund ha sido asesinado

-¡Oh¿ya lo sabe el Sr. Klabund?

-Filius (N/a: el profesor Flitwick) ya se está encargando de ello.

Hermione pensó en Alfred Klabund. Un chico rubio de tercero de Ravenclaw. Sería un golpe muy duro saber que su padre había sido asesinado. Horrorizada, pensó como le sentiría a su Alex saber que su madre había muerto. La guerra debía acabar.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué señor? – dijo la chica

-No lo sabemos exactamente. El Sr. Klabund trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, era el encargado de la sección de Egipto – contestó Dumbledore – bueno, bueno, pero pasemos a lo que veníamos: San Valentín – sus ojos celestes brillaron detrás de las gafas de media luna

-¿Para qué necesitan mi ayuda?

-Para mandar lechuza Srta. Granger

Hermione se quedó perpleja y pestañeó rápidamente

-y claro también para alegrar unas habitaciones

La chispeante sonrisa de los ojos de Dumbledore, hizo que Hermione levantará una ceja escrutadora.

ºººººººººº

El lunes por la mañana, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Un pelirrojo, a pesar de tener la boca llena, aún podía mandar ciertas miradas a una Ravenclaw y demandar a su mejor amiga.

-Pero Hermione – tragó Ron -¡cuéntanoslo!

Cuando Hermione regresó a su habitación, se negó a contar nada a los chicos alegando a que se enterarían al día siguiente y además se enfadó con ellos. No habían avanzado nada de los deberes. La castaña tenía la leve sensación de que los dos se habían sentado en la silla en el momento que vieron girar la manilla de la puerta.

-Per…

Un tintineó en una copa de cristal detuvo la plegaria de Ron. El profesor Dumbledore se había alzado de su silla.

-Queridos alumnos y alumnas, San Valentín es el próximo viernes y he decidido que este año no pase desapercibido.

El Comedor enteró empezó a cuchichear. Las chicas ya hablaban de fiesta

-Lamento defraudarlas señoritas, pero no habrá una fiesta – un 'ohh' femenino se escuchó por todo el salón acompañado de una lastimosas expresiones – será algo aún mejor – las lastimosas expresiones cambiaron por sendas sonrisas de alegría - ¡habrá cenas por parejas para todos los alumnos! – el Director alzó los brazos

Un murmullo mayor gobernó el Comedor, pero en el momento que McGonnagall dio un nuevo toque en su copa, todo el mundo calló.

-Yo mismo me he encargado de hacer parejas afines y este viernes podrán realizar unas cenas especiales sólo para los dos – Dumbledore sonrió pícaramente – Las profesoras, nuestra Premio Anual – señaló a Hermione – y yo mismo nos encargaremos de las cenas y las decoraciones, para que todo esté a su gusto. Sabrán el lugar y la pareja que le han tocado el mismo viernes, cinco o diez minutos antes de la hora elegida para la cena. Una lechuza les dirá el lugar al que deban dirigirse. Todas las citas empezarán a las ocho en punto. Así que ya saben, pónganse guapos para ese día – con una última sonrisa el Director los mandó a sus clases.

-¡está loco de remate! – vociferó Ron en el camino a las mazmorras

-¡vaya idea! – dijo Harry aún sin creérselo – ahora tendré que aguantar a una niña tonta toda una noche

-Anda que hay ánimos por parte de los dos – Hermione rodó los ojos – Primero, Ron¡no hables así del director! Y segundo, Harry – miró al ojiverde de su lado – ha sido el mismo Dumbledore él que ha formado las parejas¿crees que las haría a lo loco?

-Déjeme pensarlo Hermione – Harry hizo un teatral gesto pensativo - ¡Si!

-Por favor… - dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco y entrado en la clase de Pociones.

La clase fue lo que se puede decir bien, descontando por supuesto la metedura de pata de Neville y el hecho de que Harry, como siempre, era el blanco de todas las críticas. Pero lo curioso era que al final de clase, todas las chicas de Slytherin, y Parvati y Lavender, por supuesto, se habían acercado a la Premio Anual para interrogarla sobre la noche del viernes.

-Lo peor que ha podido decir el Prof. Dumbledore es que yo ayudaría – suspiró cansada Hermione.

-pero, entonces¿tú no sabes nada? – preguntó Ron esperanzado

-ya he dicho ahí dentro que n…

-¡Hola Hermione! – una voz soñadora los detuvo a mitad del pasillo

-Hola Luna¿qué tal? – habló la castaña amable

-Bien, bien. Entusiasmada con lo del viernes – sonrió la rubia y se enrolló su collar de corchos en un dedo – Ya ha llegado el nuevo _Quisquilloso_¿lo vas a leer? – le dijo ofreciéndole un ejemplar

-¡Oh! Gracias Luna – Hermione lo tomó

-Por cierto, Hermione – Luna soltó su collar y se retorció un mechón de pelo - ¿tu, por casualidad, no sabrás las parejas para San Valentín?

Harry rió por la cara que puso Hermione al ser otra vez interrogada con la misma pregunta

-No, Luna, ella no lo sabe – le contestó Harry

-Lo decide Dumbledore, pero seguro que estás con quien tú quieres – sonrió Hermione y luego, miró imperceptiblemente al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado sin decir nada

-¡Ah! Vale – la sonrisa de Luna brilló – gracias. ¡Adiós! – la chica se fue corriendo tras saludar con la mano y echar una última mirada a cierto pelirrojo.

Harry y Hermione rieron empezaron de nuevo a andar, pero…

-¿Ron? – dijo Hermione, el chico seguía parado mirando aún por el pasillo -¡vamos!

-Ah, si si – dijo el pelirrojo bajando de su nube particular

-¡Dios mío¡que mal te sienta el amor Ron! – dijo Hermione

Ron la miró enfadado por su comentario

-¿algún problema? O sino¿a ti no te parecía una tontería la revista de Luna? – le dijo gruñéndole

-¿ahora es Luna, no? – dijo la chica divertida -¿no que era Lunática¡con la de tiempo que la has llamado así! – rió Hermione

-¡la llamo como quiero! – y de un manotazo, le quitó la revista a Hermione – ¡y yo la llevo! – el muchacho comenzó a andar mas deprisa

-¡Ron! – chilló ahora indignada Hermione - ¡tengo que leerla¡Buscar si hay algo!

Harry se quedó parado en medio del pasillo y suspiró. Después de siete años no le era raro ver discutir a sus mejores amigos.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

El miércoles en la última clase de la tarde, el profesor Flitwick les enseñó unos fáciles encantamientos para hacer aparecer flores y lazos de muchas formas y colores, para que así los chicos pudieran conquistar a sus parejas el viernes.

Cansados da hacer aparecer flores, Ron y Harry salieron de la clase, en cambio Hermione les seguía sonriente. Sus dos amigos le habían dado a ella todas las flores que había hecho aparecer para contentar al profesor Flitwick.

-Aquí te encuentro Granger – Gilda Marcson había aparecido en la esquina del pasillo y se había acercado a los tres.

-¿y…qué querías? – preguntó educadamente Hermione

La chica sonrió, miró a Harry y se pasó un mechón del cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Verás, como tu eres la Premio Anual…– dijo melosa

-Pues parece que el otro día no lo sabías – dijo Harry mordaz, y se colocó al lado de Hermione

Hermione giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia el chico y lo miró orgullosa. Este era uno de los momentos en que se comería a Harry a besos. Harry la miró de vuelta y por dos segundos no apartó la mirada.

-Ya, ya – dijo Gilda rompiendo la conexión

En ese momento llegó Ginny, que se puso junto a su hermano. Había olido el problema desde el momento que puso el pie en el pasillo.

-pero me gustaría preguntarte si tu puedes hacer que el viernes yo esté con Harry – dijo la slytherin con una gran sonrisa fingida hacia la Premio Anual

Hermione no podía creer la cara que tenía esa tía.

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo hacer nada

-Marcson ni con una escoba de tres metros me acercaría a ti! – escupió Harry

-¿Por qué no vas y te buscas otro Gilda? – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de desdén

-¿qué pasa Weasley? – la slytherin se encaró ahora con la pelirroja - ¿celosa?

Ginny soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿de ti? – preguntó divertida - ¿o de tu pelirrojo teñido? – Ginny vio que Malfoy se acercaba por el pasillo - ¿o quizás de tu fama de zorra?

La boca de Gilda se abrió y se puso una mano en el pecho escandalizada. Ron y Hermione le reclamaron a Ginny por su forma de hablar, y Draco que se había acercado al grupo, levantó una ceja divertido.

-¡celosa de que te quite a Harry!

-O no bonita, puedes considerar que eso no es posible – dijo Ginny haciendo un espaviento con la mano y muerta de risa.

-¡Maldita Weasl…!

-¡Ya basta Gilda! – la voz autoritaria de Malfoy calló el comentario de su compañera de casa – es suficiente – miró a la chica seriamente – Potter no quiere nada contigo. Creo que lo ha dejado suficientemente claro

-Así es – dijo Harry mirando a la slytherin – yo buscó algo más que un simple rollo – le dijo amablemente

Hermione, a su lado, dio un respingo

-Vámonos Gilda – dijo Draco

La chica, derrotada, asintió.

-Hasta otra Weasley – dijo Marcson mirando con instintos asesinos a Ginny. Luego se giró y agarró posesiva la cintura de Malfoy con su brazo izquierdo. Echo una última mirada a Ginny, y puso su mano descaradamente encima del trasero del rubio antes de girar la esquina.

-Me voy a la Biblioteca – Ginny gruñó y se fue pasillo abajo

Los tres amigos se quedaron mirando.

-Bueno… - dijo Hermione

-¡Un problema menos! – Harry contentó abrazó a sus dos amigos a la vez

-Si, si Harry. Enhorabuena – dijo Ron medio asfixiado - ¡suéltame!

Los tres se fueron para la habitación de la chica para hacer los deberes, cada uno feliz por algo. Ron, porque quedaba menos para el viernes. Harry, porque por fin se deshacía de Marcson, y Hermione, porque cada vez más, Harry se abría más para expresar sus sentimientos.

ººººººººººººººº

El jueves después de las clases todo el mundo estaba hiperactivo. A falta de un día de San Valentín, todos estaban deseando conocer a su pareja. E incluso los chicos tenían curiosidad por saber con quién les habría emparejado el Director.

-bueno, entonces¿vamos? – dijo Hermione a Ginny

-Si. Yo cogo a Alex. Agarra tu la silla

Las dos chicas abrieron la puerta del cuarto de baño del habitación de Hermione, en un momento estuvieron en las Cocinas. Unos cuantos elfos se acercaron a ellas y a Alex.

-Buenas tardes Señoritas – unos cuantos de elfos inclinaron sus cabezas, Winky apareció entre ellos

-¿sucede algo señorita Hermione?

-Nada Winky. Sólo queremos ir al fondo de la cocina y preparar algo, claro si nos lo permitís – dijo Hermione mirando al resto de elfos.

-Por supuesto señorita – dijo un elfo con voz chillona – pasen, pasen

Los elfos las llevaron al final de las cocinas. Colocaron a Alex en su silla. Mejor allí lejos, que al principio de las Cocinas, no querían ningún percance.

-Entonces¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Ginny

Las chicas iban a preparar unas cosas para regalarlas a sus amigos en San Valentín. Lo habían estado haciendo los últimos años. San Valentín no sólo era el día del amor, sino también de la amistad.

-Creo que ha tu hermano le prepararé una tarta para él sólo

-Seguro que así es feliz – rió Ginny

El año pasado simplemente habían comprado unos bombones, pero como ese año la castaña se maneja mejor en la cocina, pues harían todo artesanalmente. Ginny sería su discípula.

Hermione buscó harina, huevos, azúcar y chocolate. Trajo bols, cuencos y grandes cucharas de madera. Limpió la superficie de trabajo y esparció harina.

-Bueno, yo empezaré a hacer la masa – dijo Hermione – a tu hermano definitivamente le prepararemos una tarta de chocolote. Ve troceándolo

La pelirroja se puso a ello mientras Hermione se acercó a Alex y le dio la snicht de Harry, que ya casi ni volaba, y el sonajero de Ginny en forma de flor. Después cogió los huevos, los cascó y comenzó a batirlos.

Una vez hecha la masa inicial, Ginny se encargó de manejarla e ir añadiendo más harina. Hermione se dedicó entonces a derretir chocolate y machacar bayas de vainilla, extrayendo un líquido oloroso de vainilla. Con eso haría unos montoncitos de chocolate aromatizados con vainilla, los dejaría enfriar y tendría unos deformes, pero sabrosos, bombones. Perfectos para Harry.

-Hermione¿qué se hace luego con la masa? – Ginny estaba de harina hasta las cejas

-Espera, que le añado el chocolate

En un gran bol, pusieron la masa, añadieron chocolate derretido y le echaron nueces y avellanas. Lo mezclaron todo bien y en un molde engrasado con mantequilla lo echaron.

-Ahora, al horno – Hermione ajustó la temperatura y lo dejaron cocer

-¿cómo se hacen pastitas? – preguntó Ginny

Las chicas se pusieron ahora con ello. Después cada una las adornó a su gusto. Ginny derritió chocolate blanco y negro, y por turno, se puso a bañar las pastas en los distintos chocolates. La pelirroja vio que su ahijado, sentado justo a su lado, balbuceaba más sílabas distintas. Ya no eran sus acostumbrados "ba, ba, ba". Feliz, no se dio cuenta de que el niño tiró su sonajero, cayendo justo en el chocolate negro derretido y salpicando a Ginny en el proceso.

-Harry dirá lo que quiera – dijo Ginny limpiando el chocolate que también le cayó a Alex – pero serías mejor cazador.

-¡Ginny! – exclamó Hermione cuando la vio – vas a tener que estar un montón de horas en remojo como sigas manchándote de esa forma

-¡ha sido él! – señaló a Alex con el dedo como si fuera una niña

Hermione le iba a replicar, pero observó por encima del hombro de la pelirroja que los elfos iban al principio de la Cocina. Alguien había entrado.

-Espera aquí Ginny

La mayor se acercó sigilosamente al grupo de elfos que había recibido al nuevo visitante. Los elfos se apresuraban en preparar café y pastas. Hermione se acercó más y vio a alguien sentado majestuosamente esperando su pedido

-¡Draco¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Hermione? – el rubio se volvió -¿y tu que haces? Yo sólo vengo a por un café

-Pues ven con nosotras, estamos preparando cosas para mañana

La castaña agarró al slytherin del brazo y lo levantó de la silla. Lo llevó hasta donde estaba Ginny con Alex

-Mira quien era Ginny – dijo Hermione

La pelirroja se volvió y miró al rubio, quien la miraba divertido con una ceja levantada.

-¿te ha atacado el chocolate y la harina Ginevra? – dijo intentando contener una risa burlona

-¡no! – se defendió la pelirroja rápidamente -¿qué hace él aquí Hermione?

-Quería un café

-Pero de camino voy a ver a este niño tan lindo – dijo acercándose a Alex - ¿le gustó lo que le mande? – dijo atrapándole la nariz al niño

-Si, Draco – contestó Hermione de mala gana. Si de por si tenía que lidiar con Harry, Ron y Ginny para que no hicieran demasiados regalos al niño, también ahora tenía que hacerlo con Draco.

-Me alegro

El chico sacó a Alex de su sillita y se sentó en una silla con el niño encima. Se limitó a ver a las dos chicas trabajar mientras se bebía su café. Cuando las dos terminaron, lavaron todos los chismes utilizados y guardaron los bombones, la tarta y las pastitas y pasteles.

-Ya que estás aquí – dijo Hermione a Draco – toma – le ofreció una cajita llena de pastitas

-¿y esto Hermione? – preguntó sorprendido – no me digas que estás perdidamente enamorada de mí – alzó una ceja

-¡no seas tonto! – sonrió Hermione golpeándolo en el hombro – no porque me gustes te lo doy, sino porque eres mi amigo – el chico le sonrió agradecido, le devolvió el niño a su madre y tomó la cajita.

Mientras Hermione sentaba al niño envió una mirada insistente a Ginny. La pelirroja la miró sin querer entenderla. Hermione abrió más los ojos y señaló disimuladamente al rubio. Ginny suspiró resignada.

Miró por encima de la encimera y encontró una pastita que se había quedado sola. La había bañado en chocolate blanco. Sonrió divertida y cogió la pasta.

-Toma Malfoy – la chica abrió la palma de la mano y le mostró la pastita blanca, a la que le había puesto dos perlitas grises de azúcar y le había echado canela en la parte de arriba.

-¿y esto? – dijo el rubio tomándola

-Tú – Ginny apretó los dientes en una mueca divertida

-oh, vaya – el slytherin soltó una carcajada limpia – gracias – le susurró a la pelirroja. Se acercó a ella y con un largo dedo de color marfil, retiró chocolate de la pecosa nariz de Ginny y se lo chupó. Tras eso, salió de la cocina.

Ginny miró por donde se fue. Odiaba quedarse paralizada cuando él invadía el espacio que ella consideraba como suyo. Dándose la vuelta, refunfuñó y terminó de ayudar de recoger a su amiga.

ººººººººººººººº

El viernes, Dumbledore suspendió la última clase de la mañana. Los prefectos de cada casa así lo anunciaron. El Director quería que los alumnos disfrutaran de San Valentín y no pasaba nada por perder unas clases.

-Es estupendo estar libre – dijo Ron estirando los brazos – me encantaría que fuera San Valentín todos los días – dijo a sus amigos mientras se encaminaban a su Casa

-espero que no sea así – dijo una voz soñadora – porque sino me quedaré sin dinero a base de comprar tanto chocolate

Luna Lovegood estaba ante ellos. Esta vez no llevaba sus rabanitos en las orejas, sino unos pendientes que colgaban y que tenían forma de sapo rosa. Con un lazo rojo recogía su rubio cabello.

-Toma Ronald – le tendió una caja roja con un gran moño dorado – espero que te gusten. Es chocolate de hadas

-Gra…gracias Luna

Hermione iba a decir que las hadas no fabrican chocolate, pero Harry viendo sus intenciones, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó de ahí, dejando a su pelirrojo amigo solo con la rubia.

-Sobrábamos – dijo sencillamente Harry

-Ya – dijo Hermione entre triste y feliz

-¿y esa cara?

-Es que me enternece ver como hemos cambiado, como hemos crecido, madurado. Ya no somos unos niños. Yo con Alex. Ron enamorado. Tú y yo… - la chica se silenció y miró hacia otro lado

-Tenemos que hablar Hermione – dijo Harry serio – necesito dec…

-¡Harry, Hermione! – Ginny y una chica castaña llegaron corriendo

-feliz San Valentín Harry – dijo la chica castaña muy colorada ofreciéndole a Harry una cajita con bombones. Era una compañera de cuarto de Ginny.

-Gracias – dijo Harry tranquilo. Era la cuarta que le daban ya hoy.

La chica salió corriendo después de darle un rápido beso a Harry en la mejilla.

-A Christine le pareces un chico muy atractivo – comentó Ginny divertida

-¿más bombones Harry? – Ron llegaba feliz por el pasillo

-¿los quieres? –ofreció el moreno moviendo la caja en el aire

-¡Harry! – llamó la atención Hermione – esa chica te los ha dado especialmente a ti, a significado mucho para ella

-Si, pero yo no quiero más

-y yo le ayudaré para que no padezca una indigestión – dijo Ron abriendo la cajita de Christine y tomando uno

Los cuatro se fueron charlando hacia la torre. Al llegar a ella, las dos chicas subieron arriba y bajaron con unos paquetes.

-¡Feliz San Valentín! – dijeron las dos a la vez a Ron y le tendieron una caja grande y cuadrada

El chico anonadado la tomó y abrió la tapa.

-¡dios mío chicas¡os adoro! – Ron dejó la tarta encima de la mesa y agarró a Hermione y a Ginny en un abrazo de oso digno de la Sra. Weasley - ¿todo es para mi?

-Desde luego Ron – dijo Hermione – decidimos que unos bombones te sabrían a poco. La hicimos ayer

-Bueno, fue Hermione la que hizo más. Yo más bien la decoré – dijo Ginny sincera

La pelirroja se acercó a sus compañeros y les empezó a tender unos paquetes. Ron, feliz, sacó un trozo de tarta y empezó a degustarla

-Harry – dijo Hermione tímida – también te hice algo. No es tan grande como el de Ron, porque sé que no comes tanto como él. Pero visto que ya te han dado tantas cosas, no se si deba… – dijo rápidamente la chica

-No, no! Quiero decir que – el chico carraspeó – me encantará cualquier cosas que hayas echo tú – le sonrió a la chica

Hermione le dio un paquete deforme, que Harry cogió gustoso y abrió al momento.

-La forma no es que sea muy bonita – musitó la chica

-¡mmmm! – Harry se había metido uno en la boca - ¡delicioso¿vainilla? – preguntó el chico después de degustarlo

-¡Qué buena pinta! – Ron se había acercado a la caja de bombones de Harry con la intención de tomar uno, pero Harry con sus buenos reflejos le dio un manotazo

-¡Quita! – dijo Harry haciendo como si estuviera enfadado – que estos son expresamente para mi de nuestra querida Hermione

-Querida más por uno que por otro – susurró Ron después de sacarle la lengua a su amigo y volviendo a su tarta

Hermione y Ginny salieron al rato de la Sala Común. Como los chicos habían picado de sus chocolates no tenían aún ganas de almorzar, pero ellas sí. Así que se fueron para el Comedor y los dejaron jugando al ajedrez mágico.

-¡Hermione, Ginevra! – las llamó una voz antes de entrar al Comedor

Draco Malfoy había llegado a la altura de ellas junto con su característico olor mentolado.

-¿Cómo están mis dos reposteras favoritas en este día? – se había colocado en medio de las dos y había tomada la cintura de cada una con cada brazo.

-Estupendamente – dijo Hermione alegre. Ginny estaba demasiado agobiada para hablar - ¿muchos chocolates!

-Uff – dijo aburrido –más que el año pasado. Cada año me superó – hizo una mueca galante - pero todos son en forma de corazón. Pobres chicas – dijo compasivo alzando las cejas y suspirando cansinamente – mi corazón solo es de una

Hermione rió graciosa

-Tomad – Draco les tendió un paquete verde a cada una – no estarán tan ricos como los vuestros, pero son de los mejores de Honeydukes

-¡Gracias Draco! – dijo Hermione regalándole un beso en la mejilla derecha

-¿y tú? – dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Ginny y señalándose con el dedo la mejilla izquierda

Ginny enrojeció un poco, pero rápidamente se recompuso y depositó un beso en la pálida mejilla.

-Gracias Malfoy

-De nada Ginevra

-¿entramos? – dijo Hermione divertida por la escena vista

Cuando Hermione se sentó en la mesa, miró al Profesor Dumbledore sentado en la Alta Mesa. Esperaba fervientemente que el Director hubiera tenido mucho tino haciendo las parejas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los tres amigos junto con sus compañeros de curso se dirigieron después del almuerzo a los terrenos para su clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Esa sería la única clase que tendrían por la tarde. Dumbledore había suspendido la última clase de la tarde para que tanto chicas como chicos pudieran prepararse debidamente para esa noche.

-¡es el mejor día de mi vida! – proclamó Ron a los cuatro vientos

-¿por esta noche Ron¿alguna chica en perspectiva? – comentó Dean divertido

Hermione se dio cuenta que Lavender contraía un poco el gesto, pero que rápidamente lo suavizaba. Parvati miraba a Dean por su poca sensibilidad, pero rápidamente observó a un risueño Seamus que estaba junto a Neville.

-No, no – musitó Ron nervioso – ¡es que hemos perdido Pociones¿no es magnífico que sólo tengamos esta clase?

-Claro Weasley – dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos cuando paso por su lado – sobre todo cuando tenemos que tratar con eso – bufó y señaló con la cabeza unas cosas rosas que volaban dentro de unas jaulas.

-Acercaros chicos – llamó Hagrid

Las chicas cuando llegaron suspiraron afectivamente. Los bichos esos de color rosa eran como pequeñas hadas, pero tenían grandes alas de mariposas en sus espaldas. Su piel, sus alas y sus cabellos eran de diferentes tonos de rosas, sin embargo tenían unos grandes ojos verdes.

-¿alguien saben que son? – preguntó Hagrid mirando directamente a Hermione, quien había levantado al momento la mano -¿Hermione?

-Son Latunas – dijo la chica – provienen de la misma especie que las hadas, pero las latunas adoran sobre todas las cosas el amor espiritual, a diferencia de las hadas a las que le gusta la naturaleza y lo carnal. Se dice que las Latunas son muy cariñosas, flexibles y ágiles, pero terriblemente independientes. Cuando una Latuna se posa sobre una chica suele significar que está próxima a casarse, o que está embarazada, o bien que está profundamente enamorada de alguien.

-¡Magnífico Hermione! – dijo Hagrid aplaudiendo - ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! Las latunas me parecían algo lindo para hoy. Las sacaré de las jaulas y podrán tratar con ellas. Ahí – señaló una mesa – les tengo preparado algo de común. Probad para saber los gustos de cada una.

Hagrid abrió las jaulas mientras que los alumnos iban a la mesa y tomaban diferentes cosas: cerezas, manzana, fresas, miel,… Toda una variedad de productos dulces y frutas.

-Veamos – dijo Ron embadurnando un dedo en miel - ¿quieres preciosa? – agitó el dedo manchado delante de una latuna – oh, si

La latuna se había sentado en la palma del pelirrojo y se dedicaba a chupar su índice.

-Cuidado – advirtió Hermione – no toques sus alas, creerá que quieres privarla de su libertad

-De acuerdo – dijo Ron contento por acertar a la primera.

Al término de media hora, todos se dieron cuentan que las latunas preferían alimentos de color rojo o rosa, y las cosas sumamente dulces. Era graciosísimo verlas mordisquear las cerezas hasta llegar al hueso.

-Ja ja ja

Las risas de Parvati habían llamado la atención de unos cuantos. Una latuna revoloteaba por su cabeza y le soplaba en sus orejas.

-¿eso es que va a casarse? – preguntó Dean divertido a Hermione

-No tiene porque ser así – dijo Hermione con superioridad

-¡puede que esté embarazada! – rió Ron

-¡Ron! – le riñó Hermione – puede que esté simplemente enamorada, que es lo más normal

Parvati en ese momento se sonrojó, había estado mirando a Seamus mientras acariciaba a la latuna. Hermione miró a la chica con curiosidad, pero no le dio tiempo a interrogarse más porque tres latunas la habían tomado con ella.

-¿tu la enamorada ahora Hermione? – dijo Seamus

Ron estalló en carcajadas y Hermione enrojeció.

Las latunas de Hermione, graciosas,se dedicaron a tomar mechones castaños de la chica y a ensortijarlos. Harry se limitó a contemplar la bella estampa sonriendo para sus adentros.

Después de las clases se fueron rápidamente, excepto Hermione, que tuvo que reunirse con la Profesora McGonnagall para preparar todo.

-¡Nos vemos luego chicos! – la castaña, tras dejarle sus libros a Harry, que amablemente se los llevaría a la Sala común, se fue pasillo abajo hacia el despacho de su profesora.

-Bien, Srta. Granger – el profesor Dumbledore estaba dentro del despacho de McGonnagall junto con las profesoras Sprout, Sinistra y Vector – usted se encargará de esto – el hombre le tendió un pergamino – Dobby la ayudará – el elfo apareció de la nada – cuando termine de decorar, vaya a la lechucería, Dobby le dirá lo que tiene que hacer. Después de que todo este listo, podrá retirarse a prepararse y a esperar su lechuza. Espero que no necesite mucho para arreglarse

-Desde luego que no Profesor – dijo la muchacha altiva, si un mísero chico de esa escuela esperaba verla radiante para él, que esperará sentado porque no le complacería.

Ella y Dobby se encaminaron fuera del despacho. Hermione abrió el rollo de pergamino y leyó las lugares que ella tenía que preparar.

-¿preparado Dobby?

-Por supuesto señorita Hermione Granger

Al cabo de hora y media, Hermione había adecentado cuatro clases abandonadas, la clase de Encantamientos, unas mazmorras de tamaño medio (que esperaba que fueran para unos slytherins) y dos habitaciones que había tras unos tapices.

-Sólo queda una Dobby, pero no encuentro lo que ha indicado el Director – la chica miraba a su alrededor, el sitio debía de estar ahí

-Si me permite señorita – dijo el elfo servicial

La chica se puso en cuclillas y junto con el elfo, releyó lo que ponía en el pergamino

-Ya conozco el sitio señorita Hermione Granger – dijo Dobby contento – sígame señorita Hermione Granger

El elfo anduvo unos pasos y se colocó delante de una puerta. Hermione juraría que eso era un simple armario de escobas. Dobby abrió la puerta. El sitio era sumamente estrecho. Cabría una mesa encajada justo en medio y una silla a cada lado.

-Bueno, hagamos lo que podamos – dijo Hermione empuñando su varita – lo dejaremos lo más posible para esta pareja

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione regresó a la torre cerca de las siete de la tarde. En la lechucería había tenido que amarrar a las patas de las lechuzas algunos de los sobres que iban destinados a los alumnos. Cuando el de Harry estuvo en su mano, tuvo que clamar por todo su fuerza de voluntad para no abrirlo. Envidiaría por encima de todo a la chica que estuviera con él.

En la Sala Común, para no perder la costumbre, Ron y Harry jugaban al ajedrez. Ginny se acercó a ella rápidamente. La pelirroja llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados en los sitios correctos y una camiseta rosa con un escote adecuado.

-Vamos Hermione – apremió Ginny – tienes que arreglarte un poco

-Para nada Ginny. Si por mi fuera, ni iría – exclamó Hermione molesta

-Vamos Hermi¡no seas protestota! – la pelirroja le sacó la lengua al ver la cara de enfado de Hermione por ese 'Hermi' – al menos cámbiate el uniforme.

Las chicas se perdieron por las escaleras y no volvieron hasta veinte minutos antes de las ocho. Ginny había intentado arreglar el pelo de Hermione lo más posible, después de haberle insistido para que diera un buen baño oloroso a rosas. Le hizo ponerse unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí –anunció Ginny

-Deberíamos salir fuera¿no? – dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a Hermione – dijo que como las lechuzas nos mandaran a algún sitio

-Si, si – asintió Ron nervioso

Muchos de sus compañeros estaban siguiendo su ejemplo, partiendo fuera de la torre. Ginny se había echado un labial de brillo y después también le obligó a seguir su ejemplo. La pelirroja tenía un buen presentimiento con respecto a su amiga, y tampoco le había pasado desapercibido la mirada de Harry en Hermione cuando la chica se pintaba lentamente los labios.

-Yo me quedo aquí dentro – sentenció Hermione – prefiero subir un momento arriba. La lechuza me encontrará

-Pero Hermione¡no te vayas escaquear! – dijo Hermione

-No, te lo prometo

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y subió de nuevo arriba. Winky desapareció en el momento que ella entró en la habitación. Alex estaba sentado dentro del parque.

-Espero que Winky no se vaya muy lejos, tienes que comer en un rato

Hermione se agachó y levantó a Alex.

-cada día pesas más gordo – le dijo cariñosamente, el niño balbuceó – di ma, ma, ma – dijo la chica lentamente repitiendo las sílabas, pero Alex no fue capaz de imitar a su madre

-Bueno – suspiró la castaña – aún es difícil para ti – un golpe llamó su atención

Una lechuza grande y parda golpeaba con su pico en el cristal de la ventana. Hermione suspiró resignada, dejó a Alex en el parque y dejó entrar a la lechuza.

-¿Qué?

_Señorita Granger,_

_Quédese donde está._

_Albus Dumbledore._

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Aún no puedo creer en mi suerte! – Ron caminó rápido hacia las cocinas¡su cita sería allí¡era magnífico! Se hartaría de todo lo que le gustaba

-Vamos a ver – el pelirrojo hizo cosquillas a la pera y entró

En una mesa para dos había un mantel de color claro. En el centro un candelabro con tres velas. Un servicio completo a cada lado. Ningún elfo a la vista, pero si una muchacha, una muchacha rubia con pendientes de sapo rosa y un lazo rojo en la cabeza.

-Hola Ronald – sonrió risueña Luna Lovegood

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Caminó buscando la dichosa puerta. Por lo que había leído en la carta, Ginny tendría su cita en una pequeña habitación del quinto piso. No tenía ni idea a cual se refería. Gritó emocionada, había divisado una puerta con un cartel colgado.

Draco Malfoy venía por el mismo pasillo, pero de frente. Ginny no se preocupó. Se había encontrado con numerosos compañeros que iban en busca de sus futuras parejas. Sin embargo, tuvo que empezar a preocuparse cuando el olor varonil de Draco Malfoy llegó a ella. Ambos se miraron de frente y luego giraron hacia la puerta. Sus brazos chocaron. Delante de ellos, el cartel.

_Draco Malfoy & Ginevra Weasley_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione, desconcertada, miró a su alrededor. Alex agitó su sonajero. La chica releyendo de nuevo la carta paseo por la habitación. Decidió salir fuera. Debía haber una equivocación. Abrió la puerta. Harry Potter frente a ella

-¿Harry¿qué sucede?

-Y..yo no… no lo sé – dijo mirando su carta

-Mi carta está equivocada – comentó la chica cuando vio que su amigo leía de nuevo su carta – me dice que me quedé aquí

Harry levantó la vista y de repente, estalló en carcajadas.

-Vaya con Dumbledore – Harry le tendió su propia carta a Hermione

La chica confundida leyó:

_Señor Potter,_

_Encamínese a la habitación de la Premio Anual. Sé perfectamente que conoce donde está._

_Albus Dumbledore_

-Pe..pero

-Creo que nos toca compartir cena Hermione – dijo Harry señalando el cartel que indicaba que esa era la habitación de la Premio Anual

Junto al nombre en dorado de Hermione Granger se había unido en letras rojas el nombre Harry Potter

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Ay de mí, que esta maldita luna  
borre de mi pecho este dolor  
Ay de mí, es la última noche  
que voy a sufrir por este amor_

-Luna… - susurró Ron

-Creo que estamos juntos – la chica señaló hacia una pared. Con unas hermosa letras, estaban escritos los nombres de Ronald Weasley & Luna Lovegood -¿te vas a sentar? Esto huele muy bien – dijo mirando la apetitosa comida

-Claro

En silencio, los chicos comenzaron a pinchar en sus platos. Una carne asada acompañada de patatas cocidas, zanahorias larguiruchas, calabacines y guisantes. Luna apartaba con el tenedor los calabacines.

-¿no te gustan? – preguntó Ron

-¿los calabacines? – dijo echándose el pelo hacia atrás – más o menos, no es que sean mi pasión. Prefiero las zanahorias. Me gustan las cosas rojas y naranjas

Ron, un poco colorado, no quiso entender la indirecta. Agitó un poco la cabeza y pinchó con su tenedor una zanahoria.

-Toda tuya – ofreció el chico

-Pero a ti te gustan – protestó la ravenclaw – adoras cualquier comida

-Bueno, si te soy sincero, no me hacen gracia los guisantes – Ron sonrió genuinamente. Le encantaba hablar tranquilamente con la chica – o si no, te lo debo por tu chocolate de hadas

Luna sonriendo tomó el tenedor que le ofrecía mientras que con su tenedor agarró los calabacines y se lo pasó a Ron. Alegres, continuaron charlando.

-¿y que más cosas rojas te gustan? – dijo Ron curvando una sonrisa y tentando a su propia suerte.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Never knew I could feel like this _(Nunca creí que pudiera sentir algo así)_  
Like I have never seen the sky before _(como nunca he visto el cielo antes)_  
I want to vanish inside your kiss _(quiero dentro de tu beso)_  
Every day I love you more and more _(cada día te quiero más y más)_  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings _(escucha a mi corazón¿puedes oír como canta?_  
Telling me to give you everything _(dime que te de todas las cosas)_  
Seasons may change, winter to spring _(las estaciones cambian, de invierno a verano)_  
But I love you until the end of time _(pero yo te quiero hasta el final de mi vida)

Draco abrió la puerta y entró. Ginny, dudosa, lo siguió. Era una habitación tremendamente chica. La mesa con un lindo mantel blanco bordado estaba encajada entre la pared y la puerta.

-¡Esto es horroroso! – dijo Ginny – ¡me voy de aquí!

Pero la puerta no abría, y la comida les esperaba caliente.

-Creo que no vas a poder – dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor: velas marfil flotando en lo alto, flores sobre la mesa, copas doradas. Estaba bien teniendo en cuenta el reducido espacio.

-Pero esto es patético – continuó Ginny enfadada – estoy aquí encerrada, en un sitio escondido de todo el colegio¡y encima contigo!

-Deberías sentirte afortunada – dijo Draco sirviéndose cerveza de mantequilla -¿quieres? – movió la botella delante de ella

-Jugo

-De acuerdo – Draco con perfectos modales le sirvió en la copa – pues sabes, muchas chicas apostaban que quien sería mi afortunada compañera Ginevra

-Me importa poco lo hagan las demás – cortó la carne atropelladamente. Tenía hambre

-Eso me gusta – dijo a gusto Draco, troceando su carne con dulzura – el resto de las chicas son iguales. Tu y Hermione son distintas.

-¿y eso por qué?

-Ninguna chica de la edad de Hermione hubiera seguido adelante con el embarazo. La admiro en ese sentido. Y tú – tomó un poco de carne y lo masticó – simplemente por ser tú – Draco levantó las cejas pasivo

Ginny asombrada apoyó el codo en la mesa y miró al chico. No sabía si saldría viva de allí. Sería incapaz de aguantar más de un par de horas ahí dentro con el asfixiante olor a Draco Malfoy.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado,  
pues eres, lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres._

Tras ver el cartel, ambos giraron la vista a la habitación. Todo seguía igual, e incluso Alex sentado en el parque, menos una mesa que había aparecido en el centro con suculentos manjares.

-bueno¿y sigues con la idea de escaquearte? – preguntó Harry melosamente

-No, claro que no Harry – dijo tímida

-¡pues estupendo! – el chico se encaminó a la mesa y apartó una silla – señorita – llamó a Hermione tendiéndole la silla

La castaña se acercó y se sentó en la silla ofrecida. Se acomodó en la mesa y Harry tomó su mano derecha, depositando un breve, pero suave, beso sobre ella. Si tenía que convencer a la chica de su infinito amor por ella, empezaría desde ese momento.

-¿y esto? – preguntó Harry tomando una botella extraña para él

-A ver – Hermione tomó la botella - ¡es un vino rosado exquisito! Mi padre tiene unas cuantas botellas guardadas para celebraciones importantes

-¿no querrá Dumbledore emborracharnos?

-¡no Harry! – la chica rió – apenas tiene alcohol. Yo sólo probé un poco una vez que mi padre me dio, pero está muy rico

Harry descorchó la botella y sirvió en las copas de cristal. Se levantó y alzó la copa

-Hagamos un brindis. Por ti.

Hermione ruborizada levantó también su copa

-Por nosotros – chocaron con una sutil caricia las copas y bebieron sin dejar que sus ojos se apartaran del mismo camino.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las platos estaban ya vacíos. Una fulgurante tarta de nata con fresas estaba delante de ellos. Draco se rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó una petaca. La abrió y sirvió en su vaso. Un olor fuerte asqueó a la pelirroja

-¿quieres? – ofreció educadamente

-¿whisky de fuego? – preguntó indecisa

-Si. Pensé que Dumbledore no nos lo serviría. Como ves, tengo razón

-No, gracias, no me gusta. Me contentó con mi tarta y mis fresas.

-las mías son todas tuyas – bebió un sorbo de su copa – no puedo más

-Normal. Te has terminado tu sólo todo el conejo

-A diferencia de ti Evra

-¿Evra? – repitió la chica aturdida

-es un diminutivo – alzó ambas cejas en un gesto tan característico suyo

-¡pero todo el mundo me dice Ginny!

-es demasiado vulgar – dijo haciendo un mohín con los labios

-¡eres odioso! – chilló al sentirse insultada

-y tu encantadora – le rebatió con una sonrisa torcida

Ginny refunfuñó en su asiento y se movió intranquila, se golpeó en la cabeza con la pared. La estrechez la incomodaba.

-¡Ya me cansé! – sacó su varita e hizo unas florituras graciosas en el aire. Un destelló amarillo. Cerró los ojos.

Ella quería ensanchar el espacio, agrandarlo, pero no lo que había conseguido.

-Si sólo querías estar más cerca de mi Evra, sólo tenías que decirlo y no formar todo este numerito – dijo Draco con superioridad

-¡no lo he hecho queriendo! – protestó Ginny

Con su fallido hechizo había conseguido que la mesa se arrastrara hacia la pared, incrustándose en ella junto con su silla. Y ella había acabado a horcajadas encima de los muslos del rubio provocando una situación bastante embarazosa. La chica se intentó echar hacia atrás, pero se golpeó con el canto de la mesa.

-Bueno, viendo lo que has conseguido, tendremos que esperar – el olor a whisky le llegaba a ella mareándola - ¿sigues con tu postre? – Draco paso una mano por un lado y atrapó una fresa manchada en nata, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba la cintura de Ginny – toma – le ofreció la fresa, pero antes manchó su nariz pecosa

-¡Malfoy! – bramó furiosa

-Lo lamento – dijo sin arrepentirse en absoluto – ahora lo arregló – se acercó a su rostro y con los finos labios y la lengua la quitó

-Malfoy… - Ginny intentó sonar enfadada, pero fue un medio gemido lo que tomó su boca. Poso los brazos en los hombros del rubio

-Tu fresa – Draco la acercó a la boca de Ginny, y ésta abriendo la boca se la comió – muy bien – dijo Draco – y ahora – habló pausadamente en su oreja – no te muevas mucho, sino estarás muy incómoda sentada sobre mí en breves segundos – la besó brevemente bajo la oreja.

Ginny quedó descompuesta y, sobre todo, colorada.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar – dijo serio Harry

Habían tenido una amena cena. Alex les había acompañado un rato mientras su madre le daba el biberón de leche, y luego había quedado dormido en el regazo de Harry, que amablemente lo había sostenido mientras Hermione terminaba su plato.

-¿qué sucede Harry? – el tono empleado por el chico la había asustado

-Nada malo – sonrió Harry para alivianar el tenso ambiente que se había formado

El chico se levantó y paseó por la estancia¿dónde estaba el maldito coraje que lo había hecho un valeroso gryffindor? Miró la cuna donde Alex dormía. Dumbledore le había dado una gran oportunidad esa noche y no podía desperdiciarla.

-Hermione, mira, yo sé que tu sabes que yo sé que… - Harry se paró, se había liado

-Harry me estás preocupando – la chica lo miró significativamente – si quieres hablar de lo del beso de Navidad, pues no hay nada que hablar. Yo no quiero comprometerte a nada, ni hacer que te tengas que unir a nadie. El beso estuvo bien para los dos. El momento era preciso, y la felicidad nos embargó. Fue un buen desahogo para lo…los dos – después de hablar rápidamente, un titubeó la llenó

Harry la observaba en silencio. Parecía que a la chica no le hubiese importado ese beso, pero por lo que él leía entre líneas lo que Hermione no quería era comprometerlo a él a nada. Una sonrisa afloró en su cara. Hay estaba la Hermione de siempre, preocupada antes por él que por su propia felicidad. Hermione no era chica de exigirle una relación después de ese beso. Ella se contentaba con saber que había servido de desahogo a su amigo en ese momento.

-Hermione – se acercó a ella lentamente – primero quería aclararte que ese beso no fue un desahogo ni un juego para mí, fue una necesidad. Segundo, quería dejarte claro también que yo no he tenido ni tendré lío alguno con Marcson

La chica respiraba entrecortadamente. Harry se arrodilló frente a ella y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de Hermione.

-Si quiero hablar contigo es para decirte que no puedo estar un segundo más sin saborear tus labios, sin tocar tu piel o respirar tu aroma. Sé que yo no soy el hombre ideal, también sé que no puedo exigirte que estés conmigo cuando mi vida es un auténtico peligro, pero no puedo más. No puedo dejar pasar un día más sin decirte lo que siento, lo que me está quemando desde dentro y que sólo tu puedes apagar

Hermione se dejó caer al suelo, sollozando

-¡Hermione¿qué te sucede? – Harry se maldijo a sí mismo '¡idiota, tenías que haberte callado' – yo lo siento, me he precipitado. Te he puesto en una encrucijada. Seguramente no quieras estar cerca de un hombre después de lo que te sucedió

Pero la chica no habló. Simplemente se aferró a su pecho.

-No creí que sintieras algo así Harry – susurró la chica entrecortada – no creí nunca ser una mujer para ti. Y encima, con Alex. No podía dejar que mis sentimientos hacia a ti duraran. No querías que Alex y yo fuéramos una carga para ti. Yo no te merezco. No soy divertida, ni bonita..

-¡Hermione, no vuelvas a hablar así! – la calló Harry mirándola – yo tengo derecho a elegir a quien quiero. Nadie me va a quitar ese derecho – levantó su cara lloroso – déjame ser un padre para tu hijo – la seriedad surcaba el juvenil rostro

-Harry…

Los dos se entregaron mutuamente en un fogoso beso. Los labios se acariciaban, se recorrían en un baile apenas planificado donde el único que mandaba era el amor.

-te quiero – dijo Harry tomando las mejillas de Hermione con sus manos – te quiero – besó su nariz – te quiero – besó su frente - te quiero – besó sus labios

-Yo también te quiero Harry – dijo Hermione – nunca pensé que pudiera sentir algo así. El año pasado me prometí aborrecer a los hombres, pero rompiste esa barrera

-Soy todo tuyo – Harry sonrió y besó nuevamente a _su_ chica. Por fin la felicidad tenía rostro y nombre: Hermione Jane Granger.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, y este capítulo es larguito¿contentos? He intentado darme toda la prisa posible, y espero que os guste este capítulo. Se que a muchos no les gusto que Hermione y Harry no hablaran en el capítulo anterior, pero tenía pensado este capítulo desde hace mucho y tampoco quedaba bien que se declararan con Draco delante, y tampoco podía dejar mucho tiempo a Ron sin saber de Alex. espero que este capítulo compense.

Muchos besos! (los reviews anónimos los contestó en uno firmado por mi y los otros ya estás contestados)


	16. Chapter 16 1º parte

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!

Capítulo Dieciséis 

**1º Parte (**Notas al final del capítulo)

Cuando Hermione terminó de ordenar sus apuntes de Encantamientos, sacó a Alex de su jardín y se sentó con él en la alfombra para jugar. Desde que los chicos sabían la verdad se sentía más a gusto y podía quedarse tranquila en su habitación sin tener que dar tantas explicaciones.

Era lunes. El primer lunes después del gran día de San Valentín. La castaña sonrió a su hijo, quien estaba sentado entre las piernas de su madre. En el fondo la idea de Dumbledore había sido todo un éxito¿quién iba a decir que Ron pidiera a Luna salir juntos tras una intensa charla sobre comida?

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Debían de ser los chicos. Harry, Ron y Ginny habían tenido entrenamiento y luego vendrían a la habitación de la Premio Anual.

-Pasad

La puerta se abrió y entraron. Ron soltó su escoba y tal como llegó, se tiró en la cama de la chica. Ginny se sentó al lado, cansada.

-¿agotados? – preguntó Hermione

-Harry se pasa un montón – dijo Ron desde la cama

-Exagerado – se quejó el moreno mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a Hermione. La besó en los labios y revolvió los enmarañados rizos de Alex.

La situación de los dos era bastante extraña. Ambos se querían y estaban juntos. Sin embargo, no se consideraban una pareja normal. No iban por ahí besuqueándose ni manoseándose como todas las cursis parejas que había. Su relación era algo más que noviazgo estudiantil. O sino, a Hermione no le asustaba que por ser la novia de Harry Potter estuviera en la mira de Voldemort, ya que lo estaba por el hecho de ser hija de muggles y por ser amiga de Harry¿qué importaba que fuera algo más?

-¿exagerado? – se quejó Ron incorporándose – el próximo partido no es hasta dentro de un mes, y tu nos mueles en el entrenamiento como si el partido fuera dentro de dos días. Y ahora estoy muerto de cansancio y no puedo dar todo de mi en el encuentro que tengo ahora con Luna

Hermione se rió.

-¿quién te iba a decir que estuvieras ahora con Luna? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa

-Aunque claro la ayuda de toda esa comida fue decisiva para tomar todo el valor posible¿no Ron? – dijo Harry riendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña y enrollaba mechones entre sus dedos

-Bueno, bueno… - dijo el pelirrojo no quitándose todo el mérito y dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama

-Desde luego el profesor Dumbledore tuvo una buena idea y unos magníficos sitios para las cenas, aunque – dijo Hermione recordando algo – yo preparé una habitación muy enana, pobrecito quien le tocará ahí. Debían de estar muy apretaditos – dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida, pero sin malicia alguna

-No puedo negar que tienes mucha razón Hermione – Ginny hablaba por primera vez. Su voz era taciturna.

-¿y eso por qué lo dices? – inquirió su hermano desde la cama – aún no nos has dicho con quien te toco

La chica se levantó de la cama y se deshizo de la túnica roja de Quiddicht, quedándose con los pantalones y el chaleco.

-¿puedo darme un baño en tu bañera, Hermione? – preguntó

-Claro Ginny – Hermione la miró. Llevaba con esa actitud desde el sábado por la mañana. Estaba entre melancólica y deprimida. Tendría que hablar con ella.

-¿Ginny? – dijo su hermano

-Ron lo sé porque a mi me tocó en ese sitio – abrió la puerta del baño – Gracias Hermione por tu esfuerzo, realmente estaba muy bonita decorada y Ron, deja de intentar interrogarme con la mirada. Me tocó con Draco Malfoy – entró y cerró la puerta

-¿Qué! – Ron se levantó de la cama en un segundo. Estaba dispuesto a aporrear la puerta del baño a no ser porque el llamado de Hermione detuvo su tarea.

-Déjala Ron. No es culpa de ella que le haya tocado Draco. A parte de eso, estoy segura que Draco no le ha hecho nada. No seas niño – tras el breve discurso de Hermione, el pelirrojo refunfuñando volvió a tenderse en la cama

En la cabeza de Hermione comenzaban a unirse los cables. Miró a Harry a su lado que hacía rodar una pelotita hacia Alex y el niño, torpemente, se la devolvía. Más de una vez Hermione tenía que agarrar al niño porque se daleaba hacia los lados. Harry la observó a ella y le gesticuló con los labios un Te quiero.

La chica sonriendo se levantó y tomó una butaca, y la puso contra la ventana, dándoles la espalda a los chicos. Era la hora de comer de Alex.

-No hace falta que te pongas de espaldas Hermione – dijo Ron levantando la cabeza de la almohada – a mi no me importa

-Já já já – dijo Hermione sarcástica.

Harry se levantó del suelo con el niño en brazos. Hermione se sentó en la butaca y se sacó el chaleco gris por la cabeza. Harry espero a que estuviera cómoda para ofrecerle el niño. Hermione lo agarró sonriente. El moreno le revolvió el pelo y se fue a la alfombra para recoger los juguetes de Alex y echarlos dentro del parque.

-¡Ay! – el gritó de Hermione alertó a los dos amigos.

-¿Hermione? - Harry se debatía a sí mismo si acercarse o no - ¿qué te sucede?

-¿Qué pasa? –Ginny había salido del baño tapada con una toalla y chorreando de agua

-Nada, nada – dijo Hermione – no sé

Ginny se acercó a ella y Hermione le tendió a Alex, que empezó a llorar. Harry también se adelantó, Hermione se ajustaba el sujetador.

-A ver dámelo – inquirió Hermione

-Pero que pasa – Ron preguntó acercándose al cuarteto

-Creo que – Hermione acunaba a Alex en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo – le están saliendo los dientes

-¿los dientes? – la cara de escepticismo de Harry era sorprendente

-Creo, porque me ha mordido un poco y llevaba unos días un poco enrabietado

-¿y cómo solucionamos eso? – preguntó Ron preocupado

-¿cómo que como los solucionamos? – dijo Ginny sarcástica - ¡no puedes impedir que al niño le salgan los dientes!

-Ya lo sé Ginny, per… - el llanto desconsolado de Alex interrumpió a Ron

-Tiene hambre – concluyó Hermione que fue a sentarse de nuevo

-Pero Hermione puede hacerte daño de nuevo – dijo Harry preocupándose por el bienestar de la chica. Hermione rió

-Es un dolor soportable. Antes es que me pilló de improviso. Si eso después me acompañas a la enfermería a por algo para él – le sonrió al moreno

-Vale – se inclinó hacia Hermione y besó sus labios – y tu – señaló al lloroso Alex – no muerdas muy fuerte a mami – dijo cariñoso

-Voy a terminar de ducharme – Ginny, viendo resuelta la situación, entró de nuevo al cuarto de baño

-Yo, parejita, me voy con Lunita - dijo Ron - ¡anda¡me ha salido una rima!

-Muy bien Ron – argumentó Hermione desde la butaca – vete con Luna y no derroches tu ingenio con nosotros

El pelirrojo medio enfadado salió de la habitación haciendo gestos grotescos contra la castaña, gracias a dios, ésta estaba de espaldas. Harry se despidió de ella para ir a darse un duchazo rápido y así luego acompañarla.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El martes amaneció despejado. La lluvia que había caído durante la noche hacía que un refrescante aroma a hierba mojada inundará las fosas nasales de quien aspiraba por las ventanas abiertas.

Harry estaba intranquilo. Paseaba como león enjaulado por la habitación. Un nuevo sueño le había despertado.

-¡Ron! – llamó a su amigo que aún se estaba peinando en el baño – ¡te espero abajo!

El moreno salio de la habitación inquieto. Sabía que era un sueño de esos simbólicos, pero ¿qué simbolizaba¿y por qué justo hoy lo tenía? Sus pies le dirigieron hacia la única persona que él sabía que le podía ayudar ahora mismo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Claro¡pasa Harry! – la voz de Hermione le permitió desde dentro de la habitación que abriera la ansiada puerta

-Buenos días Harry – la chica, frente a un espejo, se recogía el pelo en un moño

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el chico mientras que se acercaba a Alex, que jugaba en el parque

-Bien, bien. Más tranquilo – Hermione recogió un par de libros y lo metió en la mochila – tardó un poco en hacerlo efecto anoche, pero ya está más calmado. Toma, ten esto.

El chico agarró un paquete.

-¿qué es?

-La lana para Winky y un juego de agujas nuevas – Hermione, después de dejar todo ordenado, miro a Harry - ¿qué te pasa?

La chica al haber estado ocupada no se había fijado en la expresión del buscador, pero algo le decía que no todo iba bien

-¿qué? – era imposible que Hermione supiera en que estaba pensando únicamente con mirarlo

-Que te sucede algo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-He tenido un nuevo sueño simbólico

-¡oh¿un museo de nuevo?

-No lo sé – se rascó la coronilla – por eso estoy aquí. He visto cosas raras.

-Dime

-Había una especie de triángulos gigantes de color amarillo – Harry empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación – el ambiente se notaba pesado, caluroso. Pero he visto como un animal rondando por ahí. Tenía las orejas grandes y era de color negro, sin embargo lo más sorprende es que estaba a dos patas y llevaba como un paño atado en la cintura.

-La verdad Harry, me has sorprendido – Hermione se tomaba la barbilla pensativa - ¿triángulos gigantes? – lo miró

-Si – asintió el muchacho – creo que eran de piedra

-De piedra… - musitó la chica, pero de repente se fijó en la hora -¡Harry¡llegaremos tarde a clase!

Los dos salieron muy apresurados de la habitación tras despedirse del niño y dejarlo con Winky. Un malhumorado pelirrojo los esperaba abajo.

-Podríais dejar los cariñitos para luego – susurró bajo después de verlos llegar juntos - ¡nos quedaremos sin desayuno!

Los dos, sonrojados, siguieron a Ron al Gran Comedor. Hermione le echó una mala mirada a su mejor amigo¡no habían estado dándose cariñitos¡ni le había dado siquiera un beso a Harry! Hermione echó una mirada al susodicho. Se veía preocupado.

-¿estás bien?

-Si, Hermione, sólo un poco de migraña. Con un buen desayuno se pasa.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa. Hermione seguía pensativa. Triángulos gigantes de piedra. Se servio leche en un vaso y mordió una tostada. Triángulos. Miró a la puerta. Ginny entraba un poco ojerosa y apresurada. Sus compañeras de curso la llamaban desde la mesa y se reían de lo dormilona que era. Pero la Premio Anual pensaba que la chica había tardado en coger el sueño. Eso era otro tema que debía pensar.

-Buenos días – Luna se había acercado a la mesa – Hola Ron – se agachó y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-¿eso nada más? – se quejó el pelirrojo - ¿sabes que no me ves desde hace más de diez horas? – la castaña puso los ojos en blanco, pero Ron cogió a su chica y la sentó en sus piernas, dándole un señor beso.

-¿mermelada de manzana? – preguntó Ron a Luna

-Si – dijo la ravenclaw – aquí dice que es muy buena para combatir los urgásitos que salen en el estómago – Luna vapuleó una revista en el aire

Harry rió y Hermione puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco. La revista era _Fauna, flora y alimentación_ en el mundo mágico". Desde luego, prima hermana del famoso _Quisquilloso_. Hermione miró la portada. Un animal de pelaje negro y ojos rojos le miraban desde una esquina.

-¡eso es! – gritó Hermione levantándose de un brinco y derramando toda la leche - ¡ven! – agarró a Harry y lo levantó

-¿Qué sucede Hermione? – preguntó Ron

-Venid, venid. Salgamos de aquí – susurró observando a sus compañeros de casa, que habían descubierto un nuevo pasatiempo observándolos a ellos

-¡Pero Hermione mi desayuno…!

-Anda toma – Luna agarró una pila de tostadas, y una magdalena para ella, y arrastró a su novio fuera del Comedor.

-Harry¿es esto lo que viste? – ya en el vestíbulo, menos poblado que el Comedor, Hermione tomó la revista de Luna y se la enseñó al chico.

-Eh…si¿qué es?

-Un chacal – dijo resuelta Luna

-¿y qué pasa con los chacales? – dijo Ron levantando las cejas

-Harry soñó con él – dijo Hermione -¡ya sé lo que significa tu sueño! O por lo menos una parte. ¡Los triángulos gigantes de piedra son pirámides! Creo que has soñado con Egipto y el chacal que viste con el paño es el dios Anubis, el dios que lleva a los muertos al juicio de Osiris –dijo de carrerilla

-Hermione, respira – dijo Ron – y ahora habla de forma que el resto de los mortales te entienda¿quién es Anubis?

-¿y Osiris? – preguntó también Harry

-¡tenemos que ver a Dumbledore! Ron, dile al profesor Flitwick que tenemos que hablar con el director – predispuso con orden – e intenta que la gente no sepa que estamos con el Director, es decir, que no lo grites y mejor te acerc…

-¡ya lo sé Hermione¡No soy tonto! – se quejó el pelirrojo

-Muy bien, entonces demuéstralo y…

-¿qué? – dijo enfadado Ron – ¡yo siempre lo demues…!

-Vale, vale – dijo Harry – esto es serio - Hermione y Ron lo miraron con cara de ¿crees que no lo tomamos a broma? Luna soltó una carcajada

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Mejor vámonos Ron. Id con Dumbledore.

Harry y Hermione salieron presurosos al despacho del Director. La cabeza de Hermione se llenaba una y otra vez de miles de imágenes de distintos chacales. Esperaba que sus pensamientos no fueran acertados esta vez. Harry golpeó la puerta del despacho nada más llegar, y entró. El profesor Dumbledore leía un pergamino junto a la ventana, acompañado de Fawkes que se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Profesor – dijo Hermione

-Sentaros – dijo el director – me imaginaba que vendríais pronto. ¿Algún sueño de nuevo Harry?

-Si, señor – Harry miró la preocupada expresión del sabio adulto frente a él - ¿ha sucedido algo?

-No lo tengo muy claro Harry, y supongo que tu me aclararas mucho – releyó de nuevo por encima el pergamino que tenía agarrado

-Pero yo no se mucho. Ha sido un sueño de esos simbólicos

-Por lo que presupongo que la Srta. Granger conoce su significado – Dumbledore miró afablemente a su alumna

-Bueno – la chica se sonrojo – tengo unas ideas mínimas, pero no comprendo porque Harry ha podido soñar con eso.

-Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger – Albus suspiró – Harry, Hermione, no sabemos que está planeando Voldemort exactamente. Al principio teníamos una idea, pero cuando el joven Malfoy me contó algo de lo que sabía, la desechamos al momento. Y ahora con los ataques que ha habido todavía no comprendemos muchas cosas.

-¿ataques? – preguntó Harry moviéndose inquieto en la silla.

-Dementores. Hace una semana dejaron Azkaban. Ya ha habido tres ataques a diversos pueblos muggles – la pesadumbre en la voz del Director era notablemente notada por los chicos – Los dementores están hambrientos y Voldemort les deja total libertad de movimiento

Hermione ahogó un quejido en su boca. Eso no podía ser verdad.

-Pero señor – dijo la castaña – Creo que Harry no ha soñado de eso. Creo que ha visto Egipto.

-Egipto… - susurró el anciano

-¿Sucede algo allí señor? – preguntó Harry. El Director permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos.

-Usted dijo la semana pasada que el Sr. Klabund había sido asesinado – dijo Hermione - ¡y él estaba relacionado con algo de Egipto!

-Exacto Srta. Granger. La cuestión es¿qué has soñado exactamente Harry?

-He visto triángulos gigantes de piedra y a un animal de pelaje negro. Según Hermione son pirámides y el animal es un chacal

-Veo que valora mucho la opinión de la Srta. Granger – sonrió Dumbledore

-Ehh… - titubeó Harry un poco sonrojado – ella nunca se suele equivocar – ahora la sonrojada era Hermione

-Pensaba que el chacal representaba a Anubis, señor – añadió Hermione decidida

-Creo que está en lo correcto Srta. Granger

-¿quién es Anubis? – preguntó curioso Harry - Lo nombraste también antes junto con un tal Osiris, Hermione – comentó mirando a la chica

El Profesor Dumbledore la observó, dejando que fuera ella la que explicara

-Según la mitología egipcia, - comenzó la chica – Osiris era el dios que se encargaba de presidir el tribunal de los muertos. En ese tribunal se decidía el destino de aquellos que su vida había finalizado. Anubis, el chacal, los dirigía frente a Osiris – Hermione calló un segundo, atenta a la expresión de su Director. Su asentimiento le hizo continuar – Por lo que yo creo que si Harry ha visto Anubis puede simbolizar que alguien está a punto de morir o… - la chica se mordió el labio – ha muerto

-Eso es precisamente lo que temo querida Hermione – dijo el hombre de larga barba blanca

-pe…pero¿qué tiene que ver Egipto con nosot…? – dijo Harry, pero su pregunta se vio interrumpida

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! – Remus Lupin había abierto la puerta de repente - ¡Sirius!

-¿Qué sucede Remus? – Albus fue hacia él. Los gryffindors se levantaron de sus asientos mirando a su profesor.

-Le han atacado.

-¿Qué? – Harry no se pudo controlar. Hermione tomó su mano

-Creo que está bien – dijo Remus entrecortado – al parecer fueron mortífagos. No he conseguido todavía establecer una comunicación decente con él. Bill ha sido malherido y Sirius ha tenido que huir en su forma de perro.

-¿qué es todo esto profesor? – dijo Harry impaciente

-Tras la muerte del Sr. Klabund, decidimos que lo mejor era el saber el porque del interés de Voldemort por Egipto. Nos comunicamos, en secreto, con el Ministerio mágico Egipcio – el Director parecía consternado – No había nada sospechoso. Sin embargo, Bill que ya estaba allí investigó por su cuenta y Sirius, a pesar de miles de impedimentos, se lanzó a la aventura

-Muy típico de él – Remus chasqueó la lengua

-¿Qué interés puede tener Voldemort en Egipto, señor? – Hermione, nerviosa, se mordía el labio

-No lo sé Hermione. Esperaba una respuesta estos días. Pero las pocas noticias de allí y ahora el sueño de Harry…

-¿otro sueño simbólico? – Remus miró a su alumno. Harry asintió

-Al parecer he visto muerte

-Por lo que Sirius me ha contado, ha habido una explosión en un Museo. No he podido saber más. Se ha comunicado conmigo con un doble espejo, pero se le habrá roto o algo y no sé más – Remus se revolvió el pelo nervioso

-Bueno, lo más que podemos hacer es esperar – dijo con calma el Director ante la angustia de los presentes – tu sueño no tiene porque ser realidad Harry. Recordemos que son simbólicos y no predicciones, sólo te previenen.

Albus Dumbledore paseó por la habitación. Se acercó al fénix, al que susurró algo. Al instante el bello pájaro místico emitió unas notas y alzó el vuelo.

-Lo primero – dijo el anciano – Hermione, busca por favor a la Prof. McGonnagall y también – se quedó pensativo – al Sr. Malfoy. Severus no tendrá problemas en perdonar la ausencia de unos alumnos – Harry lo miró con cara incrédula, pero la tranquilidad del profesor lo calmó – Nosotros intentaremos contactar con Sirius y traerlo de vuelta. Tendremos que avisar también a los Weasleys. Se que usted podrá calmar a Ronald y Ginevra – miró a la Premio Anual – Seguro que se preocuparan por la salud de su hermano

La chica asintió ante todas las órdenes y dándole a Harry un último apretón en la mano, salió. Remus miró a los dos sin creerlo.

ººººººººººººººº

Hermione estaba preocupada. Si sus cavilaciones eran ciertas, Bill posiblemente estaría en peligro de muerte. Debían averiguar más sobre lo que estaba sucediendo¿qué habría en Egipto¿qué querría Voldemort de allí? Si se daba prisa podría encontrar a Draco antes de la próxima clase.

-Lo siento – una chica castaña se disculpó con ella, pues ambas habían chocado

-Nada, nada – dijo Hermione. Era Christine, la compañera de Ginny¡Ginny! Sería su salvación.

La Premio anual buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja. Venía detrás del grupito de Gryffindors. Con sus libros bajo el brazo y expresión pensativa llegó hasta Hermione.

-¡Ginny! – la castaña la agarró y se escondieron entre unas armaduras – necesito que hagas algo

-Dime

-Busca a Draco y mándalo al despacho del Director

-¿Qué? – musitó la pelirroja. Los chocolateados ojos le brillaron por un instante, luego tartamudeó - ¿h…ha hecho algo?

-Después te cuento todo. Debo encontrar a la Profesora McGonnagall – Hermione miró a ambos lados del pasillo – Draco estará cerca de las mazmorras. Ahora nos toca pociones¡adiós! – la castaña salió corriendo

-Vaya… - Ginny, decaída, siguió su camino

Malfoy…No entendía lo que le pasaba. Al principio lo despreciaba por ser su padre el culpable de la agresión de Hermione, pero luego comprendió que no era su culpa. El rubio no estaba agarrando los brazos de su amiga mientras su padre la desnudaba. Y si algo había aprendido de él es que no se puede juzgar por un apellido. Ginny rió¿cómo iba a juzgar al rubio por su apellido si ella odiaba que la vieran como una Weasley más del montón?

La humedad de las mazmorras le atoró la nariz. Sólo unos cuantos Slytherins esperaban allí. Zabinni la miró evaluadoramente y le guiñó un ojo. Ginny volvió la cabeza. Allí estaba. Impasible, como siempre. Apoyado contra la pared aburrido por el continuo parloteo de Parkinson.

¿Cómo estaba él tan tranquilo cuando a ella le temblaban las rodillas¡Dios¿qué era eso?

-Malfoy – llamó en voz alta dejando a un lado sus enredosos pensamientos – ven

El rubio levantó las cejas, esperando algo más. Parkinson la echaba con la mirada.

-Ven – repitió la Gryffindor – por favor –añadió. No quería a todos los Slytherins encima y pendiente de su conversación

-Claro – Draco sonrió de medio lado y se separó de la pared para incredulidad de Parkinson. El chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la empezó a arrastrar, pero Ginny, tensa, se lo sacó de encima y empezó a andar ella solita

-¿qué deseabas Evra? – estaban solos en medio del pasillo

-Dumbledore desea verte – dijo Ginny ignorando el tan individual diminutivo

-¿a mí? – se extrañó – sea lo que sea lo que le pasó a Potter, yo no tengo nada que ver

-Creo que no es nada de Harry – se encogió de hombros - Hermione me ha mandado a buscarte. Te esperan en el despacho

-Bien – asintió serio. Se giró para marcharse, pero - ¡ah! Toma – movió su varita y sacó una rosa roja – por tus molestias en tu ardua búsqueda

Cuando Malfoy volvió la esquina, Ginny hizo girar la rosa entre sus dedos. ¿No se supone que sólo sentía atracción por el Slytherin? Ella era la primera que aceptada que Draco Malfoy no era exactamente desagradable a la vista, pero entonces ¿por qué le hacia sonreír ese tonto gesto?

ºººººººººººººº

Hermione entró en la mazmorra. Sabía que llegaba tarde a clase de Pociones, pero había tardado en dar con la Prof. McGonnagall

-¿Srta. Granger? Creo que serán 10 puntos menos por su retraso – dijo Snape sin apartar la mirada

-Profesor es que he tenido que ir a buscar a la Prof. McGonnagall

-¿usted piensa que a mi me importa? – escupió el cabeza de Slytherin

Pero Hermione no se amedrentó y caminó hasta la mesa de su profesor. Snape la miró extrañado, sin embargo la chica se elevó de puntillas y le susurró unas palabras:

-Ha habido un ataque

El resto de la clase observaba curiosa la escena. No todos los días su Premio Anual se inclinaba hacia el Prof. Snape de esa forma.

-Señor, Draco y Harry están con el Director – ya de caminó, Hermione evitaría un castigo para ellos

-De acuerdo, Srta. Granger. Vuelva a su sitio y comience la poción.

Todo el mundo empezó a cuchichear y cuando Hermione se sentó junto a Ron, éste empezó a increparle cosas

-Silencio – sentenció Snape – quiero esa poción lista para el final de la clase.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando salieron de la clase de Pociones, Ron tomó de una mano a Hermione y se la llevó para la Sala Común

-¿Se puede saber que sucede? – increpó el pelirrojo - ¿dónde está Harry?

-Hay que esperar a tu hermana – la chica buscaba con la mirada una cabeza pelirroja – ha ocurrido algo –tartamudeó Hermione

-Hermione me estás asustando

-Tranquilo Ron, mira, ahí está Ginny – Hermione fue al encuentro de su amiga y con una seña a Ron, los tres subieron a la habitación de la castaña.

Hermione despidió a Winky y tomó ella al niño. Alex, alegre, silabeó elocuente.

-Habla de una vez Hermione – dijo impaciente Ron

-Vamos a ver – la chica se aclaró la voz – ha habido un ataque de mortífagos en Egipto. Al parecer buscaban algo.

-¿Egipto? – Ron ceñudo la miró

-Egipto…- susurró Ginny - ¡Bill¿ha sucedido algo con él Hermione? – la pelirroja preocupada se acercó más a su amiga

-Esto es difícil – suspiró - Sirius estaba allí con Bill. Sirius fue atacado y se comunico con Lupin durante unos minutos, pero no se sabe nada de vuestro hermano. Lo siento

Ginny se dejó caer en la cama y Ron miraba la pared aterrorizado.

-¿lo sabe ya mi madre? – preguntó Ron

-Dumbledore se estaba encargand…

-¡Srta. Hermione! – Winky había aparecido en el centro de la habitación – el Señor Dumbledore le busca urgentemente a usted y a los señoritos Weasleys

Sin que a ninguno le diera también para hacer algo más, vieron como Winky movía los bracitos y todos sintieron como si fueran encogidos y agrandados en un par de segundos. Cuando Alex lloriqueó y los tres abrieron los ojos estaban en una habitación diferente. Era un saloncito pequeño con una mesa cargada de muchos papeles, unas baldas con muchos libros y un par de sofás de una plaza.

-lamentó el medio de transporte – Dumbledore se dirigió a ellos – pero era lo más rápido

-¿Qué nos ha pasado Prof. Dumbledore? – preguntó Ginny mientras Hermione calmaba a un asustado Alex

-Winky os ha transportado. Algo así como apareceros, pero como lo habéis hecho con un elfo habéis notado una sensación de encogimiento. Lo siento mucho por Alexander, Winky os debió haber dado unos minutos al menos – Dumbledore sonrió afable

-No se preocupe Profesor¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Hermione tras invocar un chupete

-¿Cómo está Bill? – preguntó también Ron

-Bill está bien. Tiene diversas heridas y contusiones y casi pierde una pierna, pero ya está estable. Los medimagos egipcios se están encargando – dijo Dumbledore – vuestro padre ha ido allí y vuestra madre tiene que estar al llegar. Quiero que me hagáis unos favores.

-Claro Profesor – asintió Hermione

-Sirius está aquí

-¿qué? – exclamaron los tres sin poder evitarlo

-Si. Esta habitación es de Remus y Sirius está dentro – señaló una puerta que estaba tras ellos – Sirius consiguió hacer un traslador ilegal y ha aparecido en Hogsmeade. Rosmerta avisó al colegio cuando apareció un perro moribundo con un collar que indicaba que es propiedad de Remus J. Lupin

-pero¿está bien¿cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Ron

-Internamente bien, pero está destrozado físicamente por sus heridas y por el viaje de regreso, pero el problema es su potencial mágico que está en el mínimo. Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda. Podéis pasar primero si queréis a ver a Sirius. Luego, Sr. Weasley, por favor vaya a buscar a la Biblioteca un libro titulado _Preciosidades mágicas y su historia _y Srta. Granger vaya usted a la enfermería, con esto – le tendió un pergamino firmado – Mme. Pomfrey le dejará entrar a la botica y podrá traerse unas pociones para Sirius.

Los dos asintieron. Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho y salió del saloncito de Remus. Ginny abrió la puerta lentamente y los tres pasaron al interior de una habitación. Sirius, tendido en una cama, parecía intranquilo mientras Harry, sentado a su lado en una silla, le tomaba una mano. Remus Lupin charlaba en una esquina con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Cómo está, Remus? – preguntó Hermione

-Sólo cabe esperar

-Ahora mismo iré por las pociones

Ron y Hermione se habían colocado tras la espalda de Harry, dando su apoyo. Ginny se puso a los pies de la cama en silencio pensando en todo lo que había pasado en menos de media hora, pero una mirada, que estaba segura de que era gris, le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

-¿y Alex? – preguntó Remus

-Winky no me dejó tiempo para dejarlo allí – el niño estaba tranquilo en brazos de su madre, impresionado al ver un sitio nuevo.

-Voy a buscar el libro – dijo Ron tras un último apretón al hombro de Harry – espero que un libro sirva para algo – murmuró incrédulo antes de marcharse

-Dame si quieres Hermione – Draco se había acercado a la chica y le tendió el brazo para recibir a Alex

-Gracias Draco – dijo Hermione. Sonrió cuando vio que Draco colocaba al niño sentado en su antebrazo dejándole las piernas colgando para que el castaño notara mayor libertad

-Iré a buscar algo de comida – dijo Remus - es hora de vuestro almuerzo y estoy seguro que cuando despierte – señaló con la cabeza la figura inconsciente de su mejor amigo – estará hambriento

Ginny asintió mirando a su profesor y luego vio como Hermione se acercaba a Harry. Miró a Draco en las sombras con el niño y con un movimiento de cabeza que el rubio entendió, salieron de la habitación. Hermione los vio irse agradecida

-Harry¿estás bien? – la castaña se acercó al chico

-No se porque tiene que arriesgarse siempre tanto – dijo medio enfadado - ¿no comprende que moriré si me deja sólo? – liberando la mano de Sirius, apretó los puños

-Tranquilo Harry – Hermione acarició el pelo moreno de su nuca – sabes que él es como es. No puedes detenerlo y estoy segura que nunca te abandonará. Ni tu ni yo lo permitiremos

-Ven

Harry abrió sus brazos y sentó a Hermione en sus piernas. La chica le abrazó y Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, que se encogió un poco y hundió su rostro en el hueco que el cuello y el hombro de Harry formaba. El moreno la apretó más contra él y le susurro: 'nunca me abandones tu tampoco' Hermione sonrió contra su cuello y negó con la cabeza. Depositó varios besos suaves en su cuello y se separó lentamente

-Iré a por unas pociones para él – le besó en los labios y se fue a levantar, pero Harry la agarró de nuevo y le robó un beso furioso

-Gracias por todo Hermione – la chica le sonrió y ya, se levantó de encima.

-¿todo bien Hermione? – preguntó Ginny cuando su amiga entró en la sala

-Si. Voy a por las pociones¿cuidaréis de Alex?

-ve tranquila Hermione – dijo Draco

La castaña salió de la habitación. El silencio era el reinante hasta que Alex comenzó sus acostumbrados balbuceos y empezó a moverse en los brazos de Draco.

-Si te molesta, yo lo cargo – dijo Ginny

-No me molesta. Me gusta sostenerlo –Dijo Draco mirándola fijamente – me alegra ver como ya balbucea muchas cosas

-Si – asintió Ginny con la cabeza caída – por cierto, gracias por la flor

-De nada

La pelirroja se acercó a la pareja y empezó a jugar con Alex. El niño, divertido, reía con los juegos de manos que hacia su madrina. Sin embargo, la joven madrina no estaba tranquila ante el fuerte olor varonil tan cercano a ella, pero quería entretener a su ahijado para que no chillara mucho y despertara al enfermo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y entró Albus Dumbledore

-Chicos – el anciano venía con un par de libros – necesito que vayáis fuera. Su madre está aquí Srta. Weasley

-De acuerdo, pero puedo ir a buscarla yo sola

-No creo que al Sr. Malfoy le importe acompañarla, supongo que estará un poco hastiado de tanto gryffindor junto – sonrió el Director

-No es ninguna molestia – ladeó media sonrisa el susodicho

-Muy bien. Remus y yo nos encargaremos de Alexander hasta que llegué su madre – Draco le entregó el niño – Molly tiene que estar cerca de las rejas

Ginny asintió y se fue a la salida seguida del rubio, que había dejado a Alex en brazos del Director. Se dirigieron a la planta baja. Las escaleras y el vestíbulo estaban llenos de alumnos que entraban y salían del Gran Comedor para su almuerzo.

-¡Draco! – Pansy Parkinson se acercó a ellos - ¿dónde te habías metido?

-En ningún sitio – se encogió de hombros

-¡estaba preocupada por ti¿y qué haces con esta niña? – Ginny gruñó ante el calificativo – No deberías estar con ella

-Estoy con quien me da la gana Pansy – contestó con mala leche

-¡Estupendo Draco! – gritó la slytherin ofendida y sorprendida. Bajó la voz – tu sigue acostándote con niñas como ella, que un día de estos, no serás bienvenido en la sala

-¿qué quieres decir Parkinson? – Ginny enfadada se encaró a la rubia - ¡no s…!

-Vamos – Draco la agarró del codo y tiró de ella hacia el exterior

-¿qué haces Malfoy? – Ginny se soltó de él y se alejó - ¡no me trates así¡y no pienso dejar que esa me insulte!

-Evra – Draco cambio la expresión enfadada anterior por una neutra. Estaban solos en medio del camino – lo mejor es que no te acerques a Pansy

-¡no me da miedo!

-Ya lo sé, pero es lo mejor – comenzó a andar

-¿por qué es lo mejor? – la pelirroja corrió para ponerse a su altura

-Porque no quiero que se de cuenta de más cosas de las que ya ha visto – hizo una pausa – Tu madre espera

Ginny se quedó perpleja¿qué había sido eso? Unas voces lejanas la despertaron de su ensoñación y continuó su camino.

-¡Mamá! – la Sra. Weasley estaba tras la puerta del colegio. Sólo les había costado cinco minutos llegar

-¡Ginny querida! – la chica abrió las rejas – no puedo entrar si nadie me abre desde dentro – la mujer pasó al interior y las puertas se cerraron de nuevo. Molly abrazó a su hija con fuerzas.

-¿cómo está Bill, mamá? – dijo la chica preocupada

-Aún no se ha comunicado tu padre conmigo, pero no parece muy malo. No te preocupes – acarició el pelo de su hija – Vamos. Debo hablar con Albus – de repente, la mujer se dio cuenta de la presencia de Malfoy

-Buenas tardes – saludó educado el slytherin

-Buenas tardes – Molly lo miró con un poco de resentimiento. A pesar de que como miembro de la Orden sabía que el muchacho no era mortífago y que pasaba información, no le hacia gracia pensar que había sido su padre el que tanto daño había hecho a su familia, a Harry y sobre todo a Hermione.

Los tres empezaron el camino de vuelta al Castillo. La Sra. Weasley llevaba abrazada a su hija mientras Draco las seguía. La tarde empezó a refrescar y las hojas de los árboles temblaban en sus ramas.

-Por aquí mamá - Ginny llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Remus y el mismo profesor le abrió

-Molly, adelante

-¿cómo está Sirius?

-Estable. Dumbledore le está suministrando unas pociones.

Cuando los tres entraron, notaron el desaliento que corría por la habitación. Harry estaba sentado con el niño en un sofá y Ron mordisqueaba un sándwich a su lado.

-¡mamá! – Ron se levantó de un salto al ver a su progenitora - ¿está todo bien?

-Si – su madre le besó ante el desagrado del pelirrojo – Harry, querido¿cómo estás?

El moreno se levantó con Alexander en brazos

-Bien, Sra. Weasley. Sé que Hermione y el Prof. Dumbledore harán todo lo que puedan – sonrió taciturno el muchacho

-Sirius es fuerte – dijo Molly – estará dando guerra de nuevo en un par de días. Y con qué tu eres Alexander – la mujer acarició la mejilla del niño – aún no lo conocía. Eres muy bueno cuidándolo Harry – sonrió

-Gracias, Sra. Weasley – dijo sonrojado

La puerta del fondo se abrió y aparecieron el Director y Hermione.

-Albus¿cómo ha ido todo? – Molly se acercó al anciano

-Bien, bien. Sirius ha aceptado las pociones totalmente – Hermione asintió junto al hombre y se acercó a Harry para cargar a su hijo – y la Srta. Granger tuvo una genial idea al mezclar la poción para dormir sin sueños con la revitalizante. Gracias ello, la capacidad mágica de Sirius y su organismo se están recuperando más rápido

-¿y por qué me extraña? – dijo irónico Ron

Harry apretó a la chica contra sí y besó su mejilla agradecido

-Lo mejor ahora, – dijo Dumbledore – es que estos chicos vuelvan a sus actividades. Las clases de la tarde están a punto de comenzar.

-Pero Prof. Dumbledore¿qué es lo que ha sucedido¿por qué el ataque mortífago? – inquirió Harry

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Harry – el muchacho medio enfadado, asintió – Bien, Remus, por favor, ve a buscar a Severus. Molly, ve si quieres a mi despacho. Intentaremos contactar con Arthur

-Yo voy a buscar a Luna, me está esperando – dijo Ron

-¿Luna? – la Sra. Weasley observó a su colorado hijo

-Después hablamos mamá - dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la puerta – nos vemos en Cuidado – miró a Harry y a Hermione antes de marcharse

-Ustedes, tomad – Dumbledore movió su varita e hizo aparecer la capa de invisibilidad de Harry – después hablaremos Harry, te mantendré al tanto de la situación de Sirius

-¿podré volver luego?

-Sólo cuando hayas cumplido tus obligaciones¿tienen un partido pronto, no? – el anciano sonrió y Harry tomó la capa

-Hermione si necesitas algo – Molly se acercó a la castaña y le habló refiriéndose al niño – no dudes en pedirme nada

-Gracias Sra. Weasley – dijo la chica – pero no se preocupe, tengo mucha ayuda

-Me alegro que ya todos sepan tu situación, querida

Molly ayudó a los chicos con la capa. Era difícil que los dos entraran bien, y encima con Alex. Harry miró al director. Sabía perfectamente que podía haber invocado las dos capas, pero al ver la cara de diversión de su director, supo que estaba pasándoselo en grande al ver a los dos tan apretujados. Harry se colocó contra la espalda de Hermione y se apoyó en su hombro. Alex divertido y con un hechizo silenciador iba en brazos de su madre.

-Di adiós Alex – dijo Hermione antes de que Molly cerrara la capa completamente.

El niño agitó torpemente la manita con ayuda de la chica y Molly sorprendida les acomodó la capa. Cuando comenzaron a andar y Hermione notó todo el cuerpo de Harry apretado contra ella, no supo identificar lo que su cuerpo experimentó.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Malfoy!

Draco se paró en seco y se giró. Hacía apenas dos minutos que había dejado la habitación de Lupin, pero Ginny Weasley había corrido hasta alcanzarle.

-¿Si? –dijo levantando las cejas y sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos

-Necesito hablar contigo

-¿y eso?

-Es que yo no se q…

No terminó porque el rubio la empujó contra una puerta a sus espaldas y ambos entraron en una habitación. Ginny chocó contra el canto de algo y tuvo que subirse a una superficie plana mientras que Draco impactó contra ella y quedó entre sus piernas abiertas.

-¡mierda! – dijo Ginny adolorida

-Calla – Draco entrecerró los ojos

-¿se puede saber que hacem…? – Draco le tapó la boca y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta

-Slytherins – susurró

-¿para qué me has metido aquí? – habló en voz baja la pelirroja, últimamente no estaba muy cómoda en sitios estrechos

-No quería que nos vieran

-¿Qué te pasa con los Slytherins?

-¿qué qué me pasa? – preguntó sarcástico alzando una ceja – creo que estaba claro. Si recuerdas, no tengo una marca tatuada en el brazo

-¿y eso que tiene de malo¿es mejor, no?

-En tu mundo de gryffindors es muy bueno, pero en mi mundo de Slytherins soy un asqueroso desertor – gruñó – no soy muy bienvenido a veces¿sabes?

La pelirroja abrió levemente la boca. No se imaginaba que el chico fuera tratado mal por los que siempre le habían idolatrado.

-¿qué haces Malfoy? – chilló histérica Ginny de repente

Draco se había pegado completamente a ella y tenía su torso pegado a su pecho. El slytherin murmuró un gemido de dolor y Ginny se dio cuenta de que la puerta se estaba echando contra ellos y las paredes de la habitación se movían hacia dentro

-¿para qué mierda querrán estos sitios? – se quejó el rubio – anda que tenemos una suerte con las habitaciones – le sonrió de medio lado a la pelirroja mientras podía contar perfectamente sus pecas

-¿Cómo vamos a salir aquí¡no puedo alcanzar mi varita si estás tan pegado!

-Tengo una puerta incrustada en la espalda Evra – dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo – no puedo hacer mucho¿qué te pasa? – dijo ante la cara de dolor de la gryffindor

-el sitio donde estoy sentada me está empujando hacia delante – y eso si no contaba que le estaba dando algo por tenerlo tan cerca

-Agárrate a mí. Voy a intentar algo.

Draco tomó los muslos de la pelirroja y la subió a su cintura. Ginny rodeó instintivamente las caderas del rubio y se mordió el labio angustiada. Estaba notando más de lo que podía soportar.

-Empujaré hacia atrás con lo hombros y la espalda

-Yo con las manos – Ginny, pasando los brazos por encima de los hombros del rubio, apoyó las palmas contra la madera y los dos empezaron a hacer fuerza

-N-no t-te muevas tanto Evra – susurró Draco en su oído - ¿sabes lo que despiertas en un hombre si te muevas de arriba a abajo en esta postura? – dijo irónico

Ginny lo miró a los ojos sorprendida. Nunca sabia si hablaba en serio o en broma, si hacia ese tipo de comentarios siempre o sólo con ella. No sabía descifrar su mirada gris. Y no podía controlar su propio cuerpo cuando esos labios finos estaban tan cerca. Intentó ignorarlo.

Los dos hicieron un último esfuerzo y escucharon crujir algo. Draco soltó un grito furioso y arremetió por última vez contra la puerta. Ambos se precipitaron contra el suelo del pasillo.

-¿estás bien? – preguntó Ginny preocupada. El rubio se había dando un buen golpe en la cabeza y en la espalda

-Si, si. Y salimos gracias a mí¿o no? – dijo con su tono de superioridad

Pero Ginny no sabía ni lo que decía. Confusa era poco para decir como estaba. No era normal lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ningún chico en su vida le hacía sentir lo que el desgraciado ese si. Se estaba volviendo loca, y que estuviera encima de él no ayudaba. Draco la miró a los ojos chocolateados y luego, bajó la mirada a los labios. Ginny no supo lo que hacia, sin embargo, cuando él subió su rostro, ella bajó el suyo y se besaron.

Era un beso tórrido, dominante. Un simple contacto de labios le habría sabido poco a los dos y ambos querían más. Draco se giró y se colocó encima de ella. Ginny subió los brazos y buscó su cuello blanquecino donde se agarró. El rubio inspeccionó ardientemente toda la cavidad bucal de la gryffindor mientras la sentía arquearse sobre él.

-Ejem, ejem

Draco rompió el beso y giró la cabeza a la derecha. Ginny movió el rostro lentamente mientras se soltaba del slytherin y enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo. Remus Lupin y Severus Snape los miraban atónitos.

-Supongo que habrá una explicación – dijo divertido Remus

-Aunque unos puntos menos a Gryffindor no vendrían mal – dijo Snape

Ginny empujó a Draco y se levantó enfadada¡era Malfoy el que la había besado! Bueno, eso decía ella.

-¡nos quedamos encerrados ahí! – señaló Ginny a la puerta, que ya estaba completamente arreglada – ¡la habitación nos estaba comiendo!

Lupin se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. En el interior había una gran estancia iluminada con una mesa solitaria al fondo. Ginny abrió la boca anonada

-¡maldito castillo! – farfulló la pelirroja

-¿decía algo Srta. Weasley? – inquirió Snape – Creo que debo restarle a Gryffindor 10 puntos por exhibición pública de afecto

-¿qué¿afecto? – Ginny chilló con rabia

-Bueno, Severus, por hoy puede pasar – dijo Remus, al parecer se lo estaba pasando muy bien con la situación – supongo que en ese caso, el Sr. Malfoy también debería perder puntos y nosotros tenemos prisa, así que, vayan a sus clases

Ginny no lo escuchó ni una vez más cuando salió corriendo pasillo abajo. Draco miró a ambos profesores y con una última mirada cómplice a Snape caminó despacio hacia la esquina.

-¿te has fijado que los hijos Weasleys siempre acaban con rubios? – comentó sonriente Remus. Snape se limitó a gruñir.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione sintió como Harry le frotaba la espalda. La lluvia y el frío propio de febrero se colaban por los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca. Ningún alumno de todos los que estaban allí se atrevía a ocupar una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas.

-Gracias – susurró Hermione tras el reconfortante gesto – aunque no había dicho que tuviera frío

-No hace falta que lo digas – sonrió Harry - ¿dónde puedo encontrar lo de Encantamientos: aquí – señaló un libro rojo – o aquí? – ahora a uno azul

-En este – la chica le pasó uno gris que había terminado de usar

-Oh, vaya…gracias Hermione – tomó el libro con una sonrisa caída¡no daba ni una! Tendría que ponerse las pilas si quería sacar notar.

-Si no entiendes algo, avísame – le ofreció la castaña

-Pero si se supone que ninguno de los dos estuvimos ayer en la clase¿cómo lo entiendes todo?

-Porque me había leído ese tema el fin de semana y ayer me lo releí antes de acostarme – Harry la miró con los ojos abiertos – y como tampoco tenía mucha práctica con la varita – Hermione se encogió los hombros

-Chicos – Luna con una piruleta en la mano, se había sentado delante de ellos

-Hola Luna – saludó Harry

-Te va a reñir Mme. Pince como te vea comiendo aquí – dijo estricta la castaña

-Hola a ti también Hermione – dijo la ravenclaw engurruñando la nariz

Luna terminó de mordisquear el caramelo y tiró el palo en una papelera cercana. Sacó una pluma para recogerse el pelo y empezó a extraer pergaminos de su mochila. Los dos gryffindor la miraron sorprendidos. La chica venía de un encuentro importante y estaba ahí tan campante.

-¿y qué tal todo? – preguntó Hermione

-Bien, sólo algunas redacciones atrasadas

-Me refiero a tu charla

-¡ah, si! – dijo Luna feliz – ya hasta se me olvidaba decíroslo – se acercó más a ellos por encima de la mesa y bajó la voz – esta noche os espera Dumbledore en la habitación del Prof. Lupin

-De acuerdo – dijo Harry emocionado - ¿sabes algo más?

-No. Me dijo Ron que os lo dijera. Él venía ahora, cuando terminara de hablar con su madre

-Entonces¿Ron ya le contó…? – preguntó Hermione curiosa

-Oh, si – la rubia sonrió exageradamente – se lo comunicamos a la Sra. Weasley los dos. Mi suegra está muy feliz.

Hermione se tapó con las manos la risa. Menos mal que Ron había cambiado de pareja, no se imaginaba a la Sra. Weasley aguantando a Lavender. Harry miró nervioso las sonrisas de las dos chicas. Esperaba que el día que los Sres. Granger se enteraran de lo que él tenía con su hija estuvieran igual de felices.

* * *

Notas del autora:

Antes que nada una disculpa. Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que comprendaís que estoy de examenes finales (aún me quedan cuatro ¬¬ )y cmo no los apruebe, me veo tooodo el verano estudiando (O.o), así que espero (pooor favor) que me disculpeís.

Otra cosa, el capítulo 16 es sumamente largo (esto es sólo la mitad). En total tiene unas 50 páginas o más y me parecía muy basto ponerlo de tirón, así que la 2º parte la subiré en una semana o dos como mucho. La 2º parte está casi acabada, solo le quedan por escribir un par de hojás más y revisarlo.

Y por último (y prometo que no os molesto más), una pregunta clave y decisiva, que sólo depende de vosotros¿Queréis Lemon o no? Yo me ajusto a lo que me digáis. (Si quereís ver como escribo el lemon, tengo un par de fics M, si queris os pasaís y luego me respondéis)

Bueno, muchos besos y nos vemos en la 2º parte! (los reviews anónimos están contestados con un uno a mi nombre y los no anónimos con el reply)


	17. Chapter 16 2º Parte

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!

**Dedicado a mi hermana, que me abre los ojos y me dice a la cara las insensateces que a veces escribo.**

Capítulo Dieciséis

**2º Parte**

-Adelante

La voz de Albus Dumbledore dio permiso para que los últimos invitados a la reunión pasaran. Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape se sentaron en un par de sillas cercanas a la de la Prof. McGonnagall.

-Sigo sin saber porque él tiene que estar presente – susurró Harry a Hermione. Ron, al otro lado, asentía dándole la razón a su amigo

-Porque es un aliado más – susurró a su vez la castaña – y porque se ha merecido el honor de colaborar y dar su opinión y ayuda. Y ahora – miró severa a los dos – ¡a callar!

-Bien – Dumbledore tomó la palabra – ya que estamos todos aquí podemos comenzar – entrecruzó los dedos de las manos – antes que nada el estado de los enfermos. Sabemos que Bill ha perdido mucha sangre y tuvo heridas considerables, pero nada que no haya tenido solución – sonrió

-¿Y Sirius, Profesor? – Snape fulminó con su mirada a Harry

-Bien también Harry. Sus heridas están completamente curadas, sólo cabe esperar a que despierte – le contestó Remus – Molly ha estado cuidándolo muy bien – la Sra. Weasley sonrió orgullosa

-Entonces, Albus¿tienes ya idea de lo que Voldemort busca? – preguntó McGonnagall

Harry la observó sorprendido. Cuando entró en la habitación creyó que los adultos estarían informados de la situación, sin embargo, estaban tan ignorantes como ellos.

-Tengo varias suposiciones, pero no sé seguro que es lo que buscaban

-Prof. Dumbledore¿qué lugar atacaron? – preguntó Ginny que estaba sentada junto a su madre

-La Biblioteca General de El Cairo. Las autoridades egipcias me han informado de ello. La asaltaron media hora después de su cierre

-¿una biblioteca? – Draco lo miró completamente extrañado. Echó una ligera mirada a Snape antes de hablar de nuevo – no es uno de los sitios favoritos de los mortífagos

-Eso es lo que me sorprende. Van atacados dos museos y una biblioteca. No sé que busca Voldemort. Me he informado de lo que contiene esa biblioteca y a parte de libros antiguos y unos relieves de época faraónica, no hay nada más valioso.

-¿libros? – preguntó Ron – en una guerra no hace falta libros

-Pero si objetos mágicos – todos se volvieron. Un Sirius demacrado había aparecido por la puerta.

-¡Sirius! – se levantó Remus - ¡necesitas reposo!

-y ustedes ayuda – sonrió, pero su cara se arrugó en un guiño de dolor. Remus lo ayudó a sentarse en un sofá

-¡estás sangrando! – dijo Hermione – al moverte se ha abierto la herida

La blusa del animago se teñía de rojo cuando la chica se acercó a él. Harry y Molly también se acercaron a ellos. Hermione abrió la blusa, sacó la varita, cerró los ojos y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma raro.

-Eso es magia antigua Srta. Granger – sonrió Dumbledore perspicaz

-Eh…si – la alumna bajó la cabeza avergonzada – el Prof. Barry nos habló de su uso en Medimagia y leí algo sobre el tema

-Pero no la hemos practicado en clase, Hermione – habló Draco

-Ya… - se sonrojó y miró a Sirius mordiéndose el labio – espero que no te haya molestado ser mi conejillo de indias, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa

-Mientras que me hayas cerrado la herida – sonrió galán el merodeador

-Si – sonrió satisfecha. Sacando un pañuelo, terminó de limpiar los restos de sangre

-Gracias preciosa – Sirius le sonrió mientras le tomaba la barbilla. Harry a su lado gruñó levemente y Sirius estalló en carcajadas – como tu puñetero padre – le susurró su padrino

-¿por qué? – le inquirió su ahijado. Sirius volvió a reír.

-Mejor será que os cuente que sucedió¿no? – preguntó Sirius a todos

-Desde luego Black – contestó despectivo Snape – no nos interesan ni los celos de tu ahijado ni tus aventuras amorosas

Harry, ofuscado gracias al comentario de Snape, se tiró de nuevo al sofá seguido de Hermione. La chica le tomó la mano y se la apretó levemente. El moreno la miró y la castaña le sonrió tranquilizadora.

-Sólo se refiere a que tu padre también se ponía celoso cuando él se ponía caballero con Lily – les explicó brevemente Remus inclinándose tras ellos en el sofá – y bien Sirius¿vas a hablar? – preguntó el profesor ya en alto

-Si, si. Los mortífagos se llevaron un relieve que estaba colgado de la Sala Principal – explicó – cuando llegué ese día, quedé con Bill. Me estaba explicando como se entraba en la parte mágica de El Cairo cuando oímos la explosión una calle más abajo

-¿explosión? – preguntó Dumbledore consternado

-Claro. Las autoridades estaban apartando a los civiles diciendo que todo había sido una rotura de cañerías, pero Bill y yo vimos que todo venía de la Biblioteca, y nos aparecimos dentro

-¡eso fue una insensatez! – interrumpió McGonnagall - ¡no sabíais lo que os ibais a encontrar dentro!

-Bueno, lo que había dentro eran cinco mortífagos encabezados por Lucius Malfoy – Draco dio un respingo en su asiento – tardaron en darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero cuando lo hicieron nos cayeron encima – suspiró – pudimos defendernos, pero lo único que querían era el relieve de mármol que colgaba de la pared

-No es de mármol, es de piedra – todos miraron desconcertados a un Draco consternado

-¿tú que sabes de eso Malfoy! – Ron furioso se levanto de un salto del sofá - ¿qué tienes tu que ver?

-¡Claro! – Ginny hizo voltear a todos hacia ella - ¡mamá¿no te acuerdas? – miró a la mujer – cuando fuimos a Egipto¡Bill nos lo enseñó en la Biblioteca! Es un relieve de un faraón egipcio, uno que revolucionó la corte

-Amenofis IV, o comúnmente conocido como Akenatón – alzó la voz Draco

-¿qué sabes Draco? – le preguntó Snape

-Una de las veces que entré este verano al despacho de mi padre, ví como guardaba unos pergaminos y unas fotos. En ese momento no sabía que eran, pero las fotos correspondían a un relieve del faraón Akenatón

-¿Justo este Draco? – Dumbledore abrió antes ellos el libro _Preciosidades mágicas y su historia._ Una gran foto de dos hojas se abrió ante ellos. Era una superficie rectangular en piedra caliza blanca finamente tallada y trabajada. El faraón de perfil rezaba al dios Sol.

-¡Si! – Sirius y Draco gritaron a la vez – eso es lo que se llevaron – añadió el animago

-Pues entonces – el Director miró serio a todos – es preocupante

-¿qué sucede Albus? – Remus lo miró interrogante

-El Zeus que robaron – buscó una nueva página en el libro y les enseñó otro foto con el Zeus sedente - y el relieve de Akenatón son objetos de gran poder mágico.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El estadio vibraba. El equipo rojo de Hogwarts estaba dando un buen espectáculo. Las formaciones de los gryffindors demostraron a todos la gran maestría del equipo. Por décima vez, Ron volvió a parar una quaffle bajo los vítores de su casa.

-¡Son los mejores! – Seamus saltaba en su asiento – Dean¿tienes preparadas las cosas?

-No me puedo creer que ya estéis pensando en la fiesta – replicó Hermione - ¡aún no han ganado!

-Pero para eso no falta mucho – Parvati señaló el estadio: Ginny acababa de pasar la quaffle a su compañera, que marcó al instante

-Lo llevan ganado desde hace diez minutos – dijo Lavender

-Querida Hermione, Harry se está limitando a darle tiempo a sus cazadoras para que anoten más tantos – le explicó Dean

-Entonces¿por qué no ganan de una vez? – nunca entendería ese deporte. Porque Harry está muy guapo con ese uniforme que si no… se mordió el labio

-A Harry le conviene tener más puntos de ventaja – habló Seamus - ¡Bravo! – los gryffindors volvieron a saltar

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Hombres. Con lo fácil que era acabar las cosas pronto. Echó un vistazo por el estadio. En la tribuna de los profesores, estaba casi todo el cuerpo docente al completo. Sonrió al ver un perro negro junto a Remus.

Aún tenía muy presente la charla de hace un par de semanas y no dejaba de darle vueltas a los detalles. Dos objetos mágicos robados para Voldemort. ¿Para qué servirían¿qué conexión había entre ellos? Había buscado en libros todos los datos posibles, había hecho a Harry meditar sobre si había tenido más sueños, pero nada.

De repente, todo fue silencio. Salió de la parsimonia y miró al campo. Harry se había lanzado directo al suelo seguido del buscador amarillo, sin embargo, en el último momento, remontó hacia arriba. La snicht estaba en el centro del campo y no abajo. Harry, victorioso, alzó la dorada pelotita

-¡Sí! – Hermione gritó abrazándose a Lavender

Todo gryffindor fue en algarabía a su Sala Común. Un partido más y serían los campeones indiscutibles.

-¡Hermione! –Harry se acercó a ella aún con la snicht y la escoba

-Enhorabuena – le sonrió – por un momento creí que te estampabas contra el suelo – Harry rió

-Para nada. Todo controlado – rodeó su cintura - ¿crees que le gustará? – Harry le enseñó la snicht. De nuevo, se había cargado un ala de la pelotita

-Eres un bestia – le increpó la castaña – te has cargado tu solo medio equipamiento de Quiddicht. Y no, no le lleves más cosas – se puso seria

-Eso ya lo veremos – carcajeó – vamos a la Sala – la tomó por los hombros – me cambiaré allí

-Estás bien así – musitó cortada

-¿qué? – se detuvo y la miró

-Digo que… que te sienta bien ese uniforme – se mordió el labio

-Si tu lo dices… - dijo sorprendido - ¿te gusta el uniforme de Quiddicht?

-¿no me puede gustar? – preguntó medio enfadada

-Ja ja ja, claro que si – estaba tan linda enojada y sonrojada a la vez

Tomaron la dirección del Castillo. Muchos alumnos volvían a sus respectivas labores mientras los gryffindors en grito iban a la Sala. Harry vio a Ron bastante apretujado con Luna a lo lejos. Supuso que luego iría a la Sala. Hermione, en cambio, observó como Ginny y Draco comentaban algo.

En la Sala, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes celebraban la reciente victoria. Hermione echó una mirada reprobatoria. Esperaba que no estuvieran así todo lo que restaba de día.

-Tomad – Dean les ofreció a cada uno una cerveza de mantequilla – gran partido Harry

-Gracias Dean. ¿Nos sentamos? – preguntó a Hermione

-Ese está ocupado – la chica sonrió. Parvati y Seamus se revolcaban ahí literalmente

Desde que a los dos le había tocado compartir cena en San Valentín también estaban juntos. Los dos se lo merecían.

-Bueno, chicos, me esperan – Dean señaló a una castaña de sexto

-Claro – dijo Harry

El moreno se sentó en un sillón y tiró de su castaña particular.

-¿y qué me decías de mi túnica? – preguntó de nuevo Harry tras beber un trago

-¡Harry! Yo no decía nada

-¿Seguro? – Harry la apretó más contra él y tamborileó los dedos por su brazo

-Sólo decía que se te ve bien – dijo nerviosa. Harry rió – no sabía que no pudiera considerarte atractivo – dijo Hermione resuelta

-¿me ves atractivo? – el chico tomó su barbilla y luego, pasó el pulgar por sus labios

-¿no puedo? – se defendió

-Me subes la autoestima – Harry la abrazó y colocó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello

-Harry…un momento

-¿qué sucede? – el buscador la miró preocupado

-Es Ginny. No sé lleva días extraña – le comentó – ha subido arriba. Voy a ir a hablar con ella

-Si no tienes más remedio – Harry, apesadumbrado, la soltó

-Si quieres – se levantó del chico – subes más tarde y le das el regalito. Aunque ten en cuenta que es el último – le dijo autoritaria

-Bueno – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo

Hermione resopló mientras subía por las escaleras. Harry, Harry, Harry. Sonrió. Ginny estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación cuando la vio.

-¡Ginny¡espera! – la castaña llegó - ¿qué te sucede? Estás rara

-No, no me pasa nada Hermione – Ginny esquivó su mirada

-¿de verdad Ginny? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo¿no? – le tomó del brazo

-Es que no sé que me sucede Hermione. Todo es tan complicado

-Ven – tras ver los ojos llorosos de su amiga, pensó que una buena charla no le venía mal

Entraron en la habitación de la Premio Anual. Winky estaba cambiando un pañal a Alex, pero fue Hermione la que se acercó y acabó la tarea mientras permitía a Winky irse.

-Bueno, dime – Hermione levantó al niño -¿qué es tan complicado?

-Mi corazón – la pelirroja se tiró en la cama

-¿estás enamorada? – preguntó sorprendida Hermione

-No lo sé –Ginny se tomó la cabeza entre las manos – he salido con algunos chicos, muchas veces sólo por diversión, pero es que con ninguno de ellos he sentido lo que siento ahora, y ¡no sé lo que es!

-A ver – Hermione se sentó junto a ella. Alex se entretenía con los botones de su camisa – el amor es difícil y ni yo podría darte una definición exacta de lo que es. Para cada persona es diferente. Hay muchos tipos de amores, pero lo que si puedo confirmarte es que el amor es algo que te llena y te completa¿cómo te sientes?

-No sabría describirlo. Lo que siento no es correcto – se puso boca abajo y escondió la cara en la almohada – y no se que pasa nunca por su mente, no le comprendo muchas veces

-Es que – Hermione cambió de lado a Alex, que había abierto todos los botones de su blusa – Draco es complicado

-¿Qué! – Ginny levantó la cabeza – yo no he dicho qu…

-Eso está claro. Draco, por lo que he observado, es una persona difícil. Prefiere guardarse las cosas y encerrarse en sí mismo, a exponerse a sufrir algún daño. Le es más fácil tontear que comprometerse

-Pero es que yo tampoco sé lo que quiero. Lo único que sé es que me tiemblan las piernas cuando se acerca y que me vuelve loca su olor

-A mi también me vuelve loca el olor de Harry – sonrió la castaña risueña - Y eso, querida Ginny, significa que él no te es tan indiferente

-¿y yo a él? – preguntó sentándose de repente – no sé que piensa. Ha estado con miles de chicas, no sé si está jugando conmigo

-Eso es algo que sólo te lo puede responder él – Hermione se levantó y dejo a Alex en el parque

-Con lo fácil que es divertirse con un chico sin sentimientos de por medio – gruñó la pelirroja – y dios mío¿por qué Malfoy? – alzó los puños al cielo – con todos los hombres que hay en este mundo

-El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el alma – Hermione se volvió – eso me lo dijo una vez Shakespeare – Hermione le sonrió una vez más mientras Ginny, confundida, seguía navegando entre sus sentimientos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

-Aún sigo sin comprender como la Prof. McGonnagall puede seguir mandando tantos ejercicios sin ningún tipo de remordimiento – Ron disgustado abrió sus libros

-Ron esto nos sirve para aprender – Hermione volcó la caja en el parque de Alex

-Hermione¿no crees que es demasiado chico? – Harry alzó una ceja

-Para nada. No viene mal que se vaya familiarizando con las letras – Hermione tomó una. La chica le había traído a Alex unas letras de madera que ella había usado de chica - o sino quiero prevenir que salga como aquel – señaló con la letra al pelirrojo

-¡oye! – le gritó enfadado

Harry rió. De nuevo, estaban haciendo los deberes en la habitación de Hermione.

-¿y todos estos libros? – Harry señaló a la montaña de libros que tenía la chica en el suelo

-De la biblioteca. Aún no me quedan claras unas cosas de los objetos mágicos

-¡Pero Hermione! – exclamó Ron – Dumbledore nos explicó todo lo que sabía del relieve y del Zeus

-Si, pero – sacó un pergamino – creo que Voldemort busca una tercera cosa. En el mundo mágico, la trinidad es algo místico – dibujó un triángulo y en dos de los vértices escribió Akenatón/Amenofis y Zeus – dudo que se contente con dos cosas

-¿eso crees? – le preguntó Harry

-Si; sin embargo, no imagino que pueda ser el tercer objeto. He leído sobre objetos mágicos, pero nada se ajusta

-¿quizás algo que en la historia esté en medio de Akenatón y Zeus? – sugirió Ron

-Son personajes históricos demasiado cercanos – negó Hermione

-¿Casualidad que uno empiece por A y otro por Z? – Harry miraba los nombres escritos

-Principio y fin… - musitó Hermione

-Ba ba ba – los tres miraron a Alex. El niño se había agarrado a la red y estaba de pie, una letra de madera en su mano. Ron se acercó

-¿M? – la letra de madera en la mano del pelirrojo - ¿mamá? – agitó la letra y le sonrió divertido a Hermione

-M, mamá…- Hermione se tomó la barbilla – tres objetos, tres vértices, A y Z – abrió la boca - ¡eso es!

La castaña saltó por la habitación alegre y se abrazó a Harry

-Gracias cariño – se acercó al parque y besó a su hijo – M – le quitó la letra a Ron -¿qué queda justo en medio de la 'a' y la 'z'?

Ron se encogió de hombros

-¡La M! – Harry rió al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Hermione – Ron¿no lo ves¡en el abecedario! La M es la letra central¡el vértice que nos falta!

-Pero hay miles de personajes que empiezan con M. En Historia de la Magia nos salían decenas cada mes – protestó Ron – Muldoon, Misericordia, Merwyn – enumeró con los dedos

-Esos magos no tienen ningún objeto mágico distintivo Ron – dijo Hermione dando vueltas por la habitación – en cambio – cogió un libro que tenía cientos de papelitos marcando páginas. Abrió una página – Morgana – le enseñó la foto de una espada – Merlín – ahora, en otra página, la foto de un libro antiguo – y Medusa – les mostró un mosaico – si – sonrió

-Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore – dijo Harry sonriendo orgulloso a Hermione

Al día siguiente, Hermione caminaba más tranquila hacia su Sala Común tras finalizar Aritmancia. Habían hablado con el Director y él se estaba encargando de todo. Resultó que la espada de Morgana había sido destruida hace dos siglos y sólo quedaban imágenes y dibujos de ella. Sin embargo, el libro de Merlín estaba en París, en una Galería muggle, y el mosaico con la imagen central de Medusa deslumbraba en una de la paredes del Museo Británico.

Dumbledore no quiso sacar los objetos de sus emplazamientos. Todos los objetos considerados mágicos estaban distribuidos por museos, galerías y colecciones propias de magos. Nunca se había aclarado que fueran propiamente mágicos, pero teniendo en cuenta que los muggles también conocían a esos personajes históricos, aunque crean que son leyenda, no podían dedicarse a recopilar objetos mágicos dispersos. La solución había sido montar guardias. Esta vez estarían prevenidos.

Hermione entró en la sala. Ahora debía hablar con los chicos de otro tema, a ver si les apetecía. Llamó también a Ginny.

-Mis padres me han enviado una carta esta mañana – les comunicó la castaña

-¿les sucede algo? – preguntó Ginny mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

-No, no, pero estoy bajo amenaza más o menos – Hermione soltó unas risillas – mi madre exige ver a – miró hacia todos lados antes de continuar – su nieto. Como no fui en Navidad, quiere que vaya para las vacaciones de Pascua – encogió los hombros

-Me siento culpable – dijo Harry, fue porque él no estuviera solo el que la chica no hubiera visto a sus padres

-Oh, no – Hermione le tomó la mano – lo mejor que pude haber hecho era quedarme. No me arrepiento de nada – le sonrió – lo que os quiero decir es que mis padres me han dicho que si para que yo vaya a casa, tienen que venir mis amigos, no hay problema. Entonces¿queréis pasar las vacaciones en mi casa?

-¡Si! – exclamó Ginny contenta - ¡seria estupendo!

-Tenía pensando que vinierais los tres y decírselo también a Luna

-Ella tiene que ir a su casa – le dijo Ron – viene su tía de visita

-Vaya – Hermione engurruñó los labios

-Y yo no sé si Dumbledore me dejará… – dijo Harry

-No perdemos nada con preguntárselo – le sonrió Hermione – será divertido que estemos juntos

-¡yo quiero entrar en los sitios esos donde se ven a los muggles en grande! – Ginny, ociosa, rebotaba en el sofá mientras Ron y Harry la miraban con cara interrogante y Hermione reía a carcajadas

-Desde luego que iremos al cine Ginny – dijo Hermione - ¿subes tu a verle de mientras que nosotros vamos con el Prof. Dumbledore?

-Claro Hermione

-¿ya vamos a ir? – Harry la miró de vuelta sorprendido

-¿por qué esperar? – la chica se encogió de hombros. Harry la miró, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza… - vamos – Hermione se levantó y le tendió la mano – Hasta luego, cuidádmelo – les susurró a los pelirrojos

Harry y Hermione salieron al pasillo. El moreno, por una parte, estaba alegre con la posibilidad de salir del Castillo durante una semana, pero por otro lado no sabía como estar delante de los padres de la chica

-Oye, Hermione – se rascó la nuca

-Dime

-¿tus padres saben que tu y yo…? – dejó la frase inconclusa y esperóuna reacción de ella

-No – se mordió el labio – es algo difícil contar por carta, y mamá me advirtió que no perdiera tiempo en noviazgos tontos

-¿noviazgos tontos? – Harry se paró en seco en medio del pasillo

-Bueno, Harry – Hermione rió – lo nuestro es más que un noviazgo

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Sencillamente quiero decir que lo nuestro va mucho más allá que una simple relación – de repente se calló y se mordió de nuevo el labio – a no ser que tú no pienses lo mismo

-¿me estás preguntado que si yo considero lo nuestro cómo algo pasajero o cómo algo que pienso hacer durar para toda mi vida? – frunció el ceño – porque desde luego – la chica, nerviosa, torturó su labio inferior – yo estoy pensando en la segunda opción

-Harry… - Hermione esbozó una tierna sonrisa

-Y ¡ah, deja en paz ese labio – la agarró de la cintura - ¡que me vuelves loco! – capturó sus labios y ahora fue el él que mordisqueó suavemente ese labio inferior

Después de su sesión necesaria de besos, llegaron al despacho. Hermione se acercó y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante – Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio redactando algo mientras que Fawkes silbaba unas notas - ¿de nuevo aquí? – sonrió con sus afables ojos azules

-Queríamos preguntadle algo profesor – habló Hermione

-Por supuesto, sentaros – extendió la mano hacia las sillas que estaban delante de su escritorio - ¿alguna nueva idea genial sobre el plan de Voldemort?

-Esta vez no, pero todo va bien por ahora¿no? – preguntó Harry

-Así es. El Ministerio francés está informado y nuestros aurores están atentos. Espero que a la tercera sea la vencida – suspiró - ¿qué querían decirme?

-Bueno, mis padres han invitado a mis amigos a mi casa en las vacaciones de Pascua, y nos preguntábamos si sería muy difícil que Harry saliera del Castillo – Hermione acabó tan rápido como empezó.

-Bien – el hombre se recostó en su silla, pensando la situación – sería algo arriesgado, sin embargo, Srta. Granger, usted vive en una zona completamente muggle – se silenció de nuevo - ¿tú quieres ir, no Harry?

-Si, señor

-Quizás con la protección adecuada – sentenció el anciano – Pondremos campos de protección a su casa Srta. Granger y detectores de magia negra y mortífagos. Si alguien que tenga tatuada la marca entra en el perímetro que protejamos, yo seré el primero en saberlo.

-Entonces¿eso significa que si? – dijo dudoso Harry

-Supongo – le sonrió el Director – esperó que pasen unas buenas vacaciones, aunque espero que no se relaje Sr.Potter, aún queda tiempo para Pascua

-De acuerdo Profesor – los chicos se levantaron - y muchas gracias

-De nada, Harry, de nada

-Que bien¿no? – cuando iban por el pasillo, Hermione se hinchaba de felicidad.

-¿y vamos a ir al cine? – el moreno entrelazó los dedos con los de Hermione – nunca he ido

-Pues entonces iremos todos los días – la muchacha, contenta, balanceó sus brazos - ¡y nos hartaremos de palomitas! – Harry rió

Al ir riendo, Harry no se percató de que alguien también venía doblando la esquina y el muchacho chocó de frente con una persona envuelta en una gran capa parda.

-Lo lamento – se disculpó el gryffindor

-No, lo siento, ha sido mi culpa – le dijo el hombre que traía una capucha tapándole parte del rostro – al parecer me he perdido – miró confundido los pasillos

-Si desea le podemos indicar – se ofreció Hermione

-Si fuerais tan amables – se sacó la capucha y les sonrió

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, pero Harry reculó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un pequeño lamento.

-¿Harry? – Hermione se acercó. El hombre le miró sorprendido

-¿quién es! – le increpó Harry al desconocido

-Soy un viejo amigo de Dumbledore – le contestó – quisiera hablar con él – el hombre le miró apabullado con sus ojos avellanas.

-Claro, Señor… - dijo Hermione

-Potter

-¿Qué? – Hermione lo miró aterrorizada, sin embargo, sintió a su lado como Harry se desnivelaba - ¡Harry¿estás bien?

-Oye¿te conozco? – el hombre miró intrigado al gryffindor que estaba apoyado en Hermione

-Será mejor que nos acompañe Sr.Potter – habló Hermione – le conduciré hasta el Prof. Dumbledore

La chica giró en redondo y arrastró a un desconcertado Harry con ella. El Sr.Potter les seguía los pasos.

-Perdone que le interrumpamos de nuevo – Hermione llamó a la puerta de su director y asomó la cabeza – pero alguien le busca

-Pasad – Albus se levantó de su silla

Hermione abrió la puerta y pasó con Harry, para luego dejarle espacio al Sr.Potter.

-Albus – el hombre saludó con un movimiento de cabeza

-¡dichosos los ojos que te ven! – Dumbledore se acercó a él sorprendido - ¿eres Albert¡Cuánto has cambiado muchacho! – el anciano le abrazó

-Bueno, Albus, ya soy un poco mayor – rió el hombre – y los años no pasen en balde

-¿alguien me va a explicar quién es este señor? – la voz grave de Harry se escuchó en la habitación. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de ese hombre moreno de ojos castaños – creo que estoy en mi derecho – continuó con un deje de enfado

-¿Cómo? – Albert lo miró

-Cálmate Harry, todo tiene una explicación – le habló Albus – ni yo mismo sabía que esto ocurriría. Ha sido cosa del destino.

Harry, aún enfadado, miró al anciano. Demasiadas cosas ocultadas en su vida. No sabía quien era ese señor, pero se parecía terriblemente a su padre. Pelo revuelto, no tan negro como el suyo, ojos castaños, piel morena y la única diferencia quizás era la ausencia de unas gafas.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Albert – tu mirada se me hace familiar

-Será mejor que os sentéis – ofreció Dumbledore

-Pero no tengo mucho tiempo Albus – se revolvió el cabello – estoy deseando ver a mi hermano. Hace años que no hablo con él – acabó triste

Albus suspiró. Esto sería difícil.

-Antes que nada Harry, debes comprender que no te lo hemos ocultado. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabíamos de Albert

-Era un poco difícil la comunicación – comentó Albert - ¡James me va a matar! – rió

Harry lo miró incrédulo. O ese tío era un gran actor o no tenía ni remota idea de la suerte de sus padres

-¿es usted el hermano de James Potter? – se aventuró a preguntar Hermione

-Así es, es mi hermano menor, señorita… Premio Anual – añadió al ver su placa

Harry se levantó de la silla.

-¿Albus se puede saber que sucede? – Albert se estaba poniendo nervioso, primero la mirada triste de esa chica y luego, el repentino movimiento brusco del chico – estoy deseando ver a mi familia¡hace veinte años que no les veo!

-Albert, esto es difícil…

-¡mi padre murió! – Harry saltó impetuoso - ¡mis padres llevan toda mi vida muertos! – miró a Dumbledore fríamente - ¿qué va a ser lo siguiente¿qué tengo una hermana perdida? Aunque claro eso me enteraré cuando tenga treinta años si es que sobrevivo – ironizó

-Harry no comprendes las cosas y estás demasiado exaltado – habló pausadamente Dumbledore

-¿Pero qué sucede Albus¿quién es este chico? – Albert se ponía nervioso por momentos, no le gustaba lo que intuía

-Albert¿qué fue lo último que supiste de James?

-Sólo estuve en contacto con él los dos años siguientes a mi partida – meditó – mi última carta fue la de felicitación por su matrimonio con Lillian Evans

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces – sentenció Dumbledore – Voldemort fue derrotado

-¡Eso es imposible! Cuando la he dejado en Hogsmeade, he visto miles de carteles con mortífagos y avisos por los dementores

-Eso es porque, aunque fue vencido una vez, ha vuelto a retornar – Dumbledore le miró a los ojos – La primera vez, Voldemort desapareció bajo el poder de un niño – señaló con la cabeza a Harry – pero gracias a la protección que le brindo la vida de sus padres

-Albus me estás intentando decir que esas personas era James y Lillian

El silencio era abrumador en la habitación. Albert se dejó caer abatido en la silla. Furioso, golpeó con los puños los brazos de la silla. Se tapó con una mano el rostro.

-Lo siento Albert. Este chico es Harry, tu sobrino

-Lamento haber invadido tu vida – Albert le dirigió una sonrisa triste a Harry – supongo que fue fuerte para ti verme sin saber quien soy

-N…no, yo siento mi comportamiento infantil – se avergonzó de sí mismo. Ese hombre realmente no sabía lo que le había sucedido a sus padres – no debí precipitarme

-Te pareces tanto a él – Albert se acercó al muchacho y le revolvió el pelo – aunque tengas los ojos verdes de tu madre, tienes la misma mirada de determinación que James

Harry sonrió con tristeza. Echó una mirada a su tío y salió de la habitación. Hermione buscó la mirada de Dumbledore.

-No está enfadado – la chica miró a Albert – sólo tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza

-Gracias – le respondió Albert

-Menos mal que alguien le conoce muy bien – Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa y Hermione salió también del despacho.

La castaña siguió a una distancia prudencial al moreno, permitiéndole así su espacio. El chico arribó a la Sala Común. Hermione miró a Ginny, que hacía los deberes en una mesa, y la pelirroja silabeó "con Winky". Ron debía estar con Luna. Hermione se acercó a Harry rápidamente y tiró de él para las escaleras femeninas. El muchacho no debería encerrarse en la soledad de su habitación en estos momentos.

La Premio Anual entró en su habitación y con una seña, le dijo a la elfina que se podía marchar. Alex jugaba tranquilo en el parque. Hermione sentó a Harry en el suelo bajo la ventana y sin apartar la mirada de Alex, se sentó junto a él

-Tranquilo

El chico se abrazó a ella y reposó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo así su vaivén. Hermione le acarició el cabello y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras y amorosas durante el resto de la tarde.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

El sábado Harry se dirigió ya más tranquilo al despacho de Remus. El lobo y el animago tenían mucho que explicarle. Después de haberse calmado y relajado en los últimos días de la semana, quería conocer el porque su tío – que raro sonaba eso – no sabía nada de la muerte de sus padres.

-¿se puede? – asomó la cabeza por la puerta

-Claro – le sonrió Remus – pasa Harry

El profesor cerró la puerta tras él y lanzó un hechizo con su varita. Entonces, miró al perro y éste se transformó en un recuperado y fortalecido Sirius.

-¿Cómo estás Harry? – le preguntó su padrino

-Ya bien – aceptó el té que le alcanzó Remus – al principio fue chocante

-James y Albert siempre se parecieron demasiado – cuestionó Remus – pero cuando los conoces no son tan iguales. James era más loco – sonrió

-¿Y cómo es que nadie me ha hablado de él? – preguntó Harry - ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

-Bueno, es una larga historia – habló Sirius – tu tío era un apasionado de las criaturas, de la botánica y la naturaleza, en general, al igual que tu abuela. Cuando acabó el colegio, unos años antes que nosotros, Voldemort ya comenzaba a latir como una fuerza oscura poderosa

-Una cosa que nunca le ha gustado a Albert han sido los dementores – añadió Remus – los consideraba seres viles, que no deberían trabajar con los magos

-Me acuerdo que cuando éramos chicos, nos contaba a los cuatro – Sirius, antes de continuar, gruñó por el recuerdo de su cuarto amigo – historias sobre criaturas fantásticas y siempre les asignaba superpoderes mágicos – rió – nosotros como inocentes angelitos nos las creíamos

-Sin embargo ha resultado tener razón – suspiró Remus rememorando viejos tiempos

-¿ha encontrado criaturas con superpoderes? – preguntó pasmado Harry

-Más o menos – le confirmó Remus

-Albert se fue a África unos cuantos años después de acabar Hogwarts – le contó Sirius – por lo que nos dijo James, el Ministerio le había dado la oportunidad de investigar unas criaturas en su hábitat natural. Su expediente era maravilloso y sumando las recomendaciones de Dumbledore, el Ministerio no dudo en mandarlo allí de cabeza.

-Siempre supimos de él – siguió Remus – pero hubo un momento en que se perdió la comunicación. Dos años después de la muerte de tus padres, también le dieron a él por muerto – acabó

-En conclusión, nunca te hablamos de él porque para nosotros estaba muerto – le dijo Sirius

-Y claro otro muerto más en mi familia que importa – Harry agachó la vista

-No te enfades Harry – Remus lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sirius y éste se encogió de hombros – eso es sólo una forma de decirlo

-Ya, ya – Harry asintió con la cabeza – pero entonces¿por qué ha vuelto¿ha encontrado algo?

-Eso es lo fascinante Harry – Sirius se levantó de golpe y paseó por la habitación – Ha pasado diez años de su vida domesticando a unos seres capaces de acabar con los dementores y que a su vez pueden vigilar a cincuenta personas cada uno

-¿qué¡eso es imposible!

-No lo es, Harry. Por eso perdió el contacto con Reino Unido – explicó Remus – estuvo internado en la selva, separado del grupo. Empezó a buscar, a camuflarse con la naturaleza, a ser parte de ella, y lo logró.

-Impresionante – Harry aún admirado, no podía creerlo - ¿y qu..qué son esos seres?

-En mi vida los había visto – negó Remus pensativo

-Nos lo enseñó Albus por foto – le dijo Sirius – son seres enormes, que van a cuatro patas y están completamente llenos de pelo oscuro. Su característica especial, al parecer, es que poseen cada uno veinte pares de ojos profundos y tres olfatos. Pueden oler la esencia de un dementor en el perímetro de una ciudad pequeña.

-Sorprendentes – dijo Remus – y lo mejor, las dos docenas que existen sólo son fieles a Albert

-Un gran ejército peludo – sonrió Sirius – sólo queda que Albert los transport…

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la charla. Sirius se mantuvo alerta

-¿Si? – preguntó con precaución Remus

-Profesor Lupin, el Prof. Dumbledore me ha mandado a acompañar a los visitantes

-¿Hermione? – musitó Harry

Remus abrió la puerta. Hermione con su placa de Premio Anual brillando en su pecho entró en la habitación y dejó paso tras ella a un hombre con una niña pequeña en brazos

-Albus me dijo que estaban aquí. La Premio Anual me ha explicado el itinerario – Albert esbozó una sonrisa genuina mientras soltaba a la niña

-¡Albert! – Remus se acercó a él y le abrazó – aún no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de vernos

-Desde luego luces un moreno envidiable – Sirius le tendió la mano

-La consecuencia de pasarme media vida en África – Albert se encogió de hombros sonriente – Harry – saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a su sobrino – esto es una situación extraña también para mi

-Si, la verdad – el gryffindor, junto con su novia, miraba curioso a la pequeña niña

-Espero que no te moleste conocer a otro miembro de la familia – Albert sacó a la niña de detrás de sus piernas donde se había escondido

-¿eh? – Harry lo miró desconcertado

-¿y esta niña, Albert? – le preguntó Remus

-Mi hija, Veronice – sonrió

-¡Vaya! – Sirius se atusó el cabello y miró a la tímida niña -¿casado?

-Viudo – sonrió triste – su madre trabajó conmigo en la domesticación. Abilea, era una libia de gran fortaleza, pero un dementor absorbió su vida

-Lo siento mucho Albert – Remus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-¿un dementor? – preguntó Harry

-Los dementores viven en lugares oscuros y deshabitados – explicó Hermione – los que están en Azkaban no han salido de la nada – continuó con su aire de sabelotodo – fueron traídos de diferentes lugares alejados del mundo

-Muy buena explicación Srta. Premio Anual – le sonrió Albert

-Hermione Granger, Sr.Potter

-Albert, por favor Hermione – le pidió el hombre

-Claro Albert – sonrió la castaña – muy linda su hija – la chica se agachó a la altura de la niña – Hola Veronice, yo soy Hermione

-Ho..hola

La niña sonrió. Tenía un cortito cabello moreno y un tono de piel tostado. Pero lo más impresionante de sus rasgos eran unos felinos ojos violáceos. Parecía tímida, pero no dudó en acercarse más a Hermione.

-¿y cuántos años tienes?

-Cuatro – la niña abrió cuatro deditos – pero papá dice que pronto voy a tener esto – y sacó el pulgar

-Eres entonces una niña muy grande – le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla - ¿has visto ese niño de ahí? – Hermione señaló a Harry y le instó para que se acercara – es tu primo Harry

Harry se agachó también y observó a la niña. Tenía el mismo pelo revoltoso que él.

-¿mi primo? – la niña engurruñó sus lindos ojos - ¿qué es un primo?

-Una persona que te va a querer mucho – le contestó Harry sonriéndole

-¡que bien! – saltó la niña – ya tengo tres personas que me quieren: papá, mamá que está aquí – señaló su corazón – y tú – la niña se abalanzó sobre Harry y le abrazó

Harry, aunque sorprendido al principio, le devolvió el abrazo a Veronice y levantando la vista, le sonrió a su ahora tío.

-¿y tu también me quieres? – Veronice le preguntó a Hermione

-Por supuesto Veronice –Hermione le besó y luego, recibió su abrazo

-Tienes una niña encantadora – le dijo Remus a Albert

-Al principio parece callada, pero luego coge confianza. Se parece demasiado a su madre – Albert miró el abrazo de su hija y Hermione – eso es otro de los motivos por lo que he regresado. Le prometí a Abilea que educaría a nuestra hija fuera de la selva. Pero ahora necesito que me contéis todo sobre la guerra y lo que pasó. Albus a veces no es muy dado a los detalles.

-Desde luego han pasado muchas cosas y eso empezando por nuestro querido Harry – sonrió Sirius – ha vencido mas de una vez ya a Voldemort

-Bueno, siempre ha sido cosa de suerte – Hermione lo miró enfurruñada por infravalorarse – bueno, casi siempre

-Voy a ver que hago con Veronice y luego me contáis todo – dijo Albert – no quiero que oiga estas cosas – añadió bajito

-Yo me encargo de ella – se ofreció Hermione – seguro que se divierte con los juguetes de Alex – la chica sacó la varita e invocó su capa de invisibilidad

-Claro. Gracias Hermione – le sonrió Albert - ¿quieres ir a jugar con Hermione y los juguetes de Alex, Veronice? – preguntó a su hija

-¡Si, papá!

-Pues muy bie… - se calló un momento -¿los juguetes de Alex¿quién es Alex?

-Ven Veronice – la castaña abrió la capa – Alex es mi hijo – sonrió – explicadle eso también – miró a los otros tres hombres – nos vemos luego Harry – besó brevemente sus labios, cargó a la niña sobre su cadera y desapareció bajo la capa

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿todo ha ido bien Harry? – preguntó Ron a su amigo

Harry había entrado en la Sala Común de su casa tras dos horas y media de conversación. Tanto Ron como Ginny se habían puesto al tanto de la nueva situación en la que se encontraba Harry

-Si¿y Hermione?

-Arriba, en su habitación. Al parecer estaba usando la capa, porque sólo me ha apretado el brazo y me dejo ver su mano. La distinguí por su reloj rojo – rió orgulloso. Harry sonrió.

-Voy a buscarla. Luego nos vemos.

Harry, tras decir las palabras correspondientes, subió por las escaleras femeninas. Llamó a la puerta de la chica y abrió. Sonrió para sí. Los últimos rayos de la tarde caían sobre la festiva escena. Veronice, tumbada en la alfombra, hacia andar a los peluches y los ponía a hablar entre ellos para gran deleite de Alex, que contento se apoyaba en su madre. Hermione, con las piernas abiertas, recibía el peso de su feliz hijo y observaba atenta la absurda cháchara de Alex y Veronice.

-Hola – Harry se sentó junto a ella - ¿todo bien?

-Sin problemas – Hermione recibió el beso de Harry

-¡Hola primo Harry! – Veronice se acercó corriendo y besó su mejilla - ¡Alex es muy divertido¡y me gustan sus bolitas amarillas!

-Las snichts – le aclaró Hermione sonriente. Harry rió

-¿a sí? – Harry se interesó en el tema y agarró a Veronice, sentándola sobre él - ¿y te gusta volar?

-¿Volar? – la niña estaba confundida – creo que no he volado nunca. Sólo he volado un poquito cuando tomé con papá el tran…tre…tras…¡traslador! – dijo por fin

-Bueno, seguro que Harry te enseña lo que es volar – le afirmó Hermione -¿Alex?

Los dos chicos miraron al crío. Al parecer, no quería que lo dejaran al margen y haciendo uso de sus manos y sus piernas se arrastró por la alfombra como pudo y se agarró al pantalón de Harry.

-¿no quieres que te olvidemos? – Harry lo alzó y lo sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. El niño rió y Harry, luego, lo bajó y lo acomodó en su otra pierna

- Pero Harry¿los ha visto? – Hermione chillaba emocionada - ¡ha gateado¡ha gateado!

-Es que me ha visto y le ha faltado tiempo para venir hasta mí – dijo con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa carismática

-¡Tonto! – Hermione riendo le dio un codazo –quedaos ahí vamos hacer una foto

-¡Bien¡Bien! – Veronice se apresuró en colocarse bien junto a Alex y tomó su manita

-¿preparados? – Hermione dejó la cámara levitando y se apresuró a tirarse al lado de Harry - ¡ya! – todos sonrieron alegres

-Bueno, Veronice tengo que llevarte con tu papá – le dijo Harry – te está esperando fuera

-¡Oh! – la niña hizo un mohín – pero¿podré venir a jugar otro día con Alex, no Hermione?

-Por supuesto, Veronice, cuando quieras – Hermione se levantó del suelo y ayudó a la niña. Harry se levantó con Alex en brazos – dile a Albert, Harry, que Veronice ya ha cenado – Hermione tomó a su hijo – le dije a Winky que nos trajera aquí una cena ligera

-De acuerdo – Harry tomó la capa de invisibilidad de Hermione – yo se lo digo a Alb…a mi tío

-Tranquilo – Hermione le frotó el brazo – aún es pronto para ti asimilar que tienes una familia a parte de los Dursleys –Harry asintió

-Adiós Hermione, adiós Alex – Veronice se despidió antes de desaparecer con Harry bajo la capa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El sábado antes de vacaciones fueron al campo de Quiddicht. Harry rodeó la cintura de Hermione y fueron en busca de asientos. Ron llamó a una rubia que venía a lo lejos.

-Esperemos que los águilas le metan una buena goleada – Ron quejica se sentó – por lo menos traigo provisiones – sonriente, sacó de sus bolsillos cientos de chucherías

-No te desconcentres Ron – le aconsejó Harry – uno de esos dos equipos será nuestro rival directo

En el estadio, dos equipos, uno verde y otro azul, alzaron el vuelo. Draco Malfoy se acercó a Mme. Hooch y a una chica rubia. La chica y él se estrecharon las manos. Hermione rió cuando vio el sonrojo de la chica.

-Y ahí van – Ron abrió un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores

Los jugadores empezaron a recorrer el campo. Las diferentes bolas volaron furiosas.

-Oye Hermione – dijo Luna - ¿sabes algo de porque han suspendido las salidas a Hogsmeade? No hay ninguna más en lo que queda de curso

Harry notó como Hermione se tensó. El chico estaba acariciando y haciendo dibujos sobre su mano cuando la sintió. La razón por lo que no había más salidas era sencilla. Demasiados ataques. Y a pesar de que los animales que estaba trayendo Albert eran de gran ayuda, no querían utilizarlos hasta que no hubiera más remedio. Dumbledore no confiaba en la fuerza y la destreza de los aurores del Ministerio, y el incentivo de los ataques los mantenía atentos y dispuestos.

-Bueno Luna – Hermione la miró y se mordió el labio. La rubia era la única que se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de salidas. Chica muy perspicaz – la verdad es que no estoy muy informada del tema – no quería explicarle el verdadero motivo a Luna cuando tenía encima unos cuantos pares de ojos más – como hemos tenido las cenas en San Valentín y las vacaciones de Pascua de este año son más largas de lo habitual, pues no hay más salidas – sacó su aire de responsabilidad – o sino, después de Pascua, los exámenes están al caer.

-Vaya – Luna tomó una gragea de Ron – me tendré que divertir al máximo estas vacaciones

-Puñetero, sucio bastardo – Ron refunfuñaba por lo bajo

-Pero Ron – Luna lo miró con una gran sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en él – Draco no tiene la culpa de ser bueno

-¡es el cuarto gol que le impide a los de tu cas…¿Draco? – Ron la miró con los ojos desorbitados y dejando caer el paquete de grageas - ¿tu también? Hermione, Ginny, y ahora tu – la miró como si lo hubiera traicionado

-Es simpático – contestó sencillamente

-¡Dios¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? – Ron imploró al cielo

-Ron eres un exagerado – Hermione le recriminó al pelirrojo

-Déjalo – Harry la agarró por los hombros – esta así con Malfoy desde que Ginny también lo llama por su nombre

-Y eso que no les he dicho algo aún – susurró Hermione y se miró los zapatos

-¿el qué?

-Que… - la castaña se acercó a su oído y cuchicheó algo

-¿qué¡estás loc…!

-¡Calla! – Hermione le tapó la boca

-¿qué sucede? – Ron miró a una y a otro

-Nada Ron – Hermione sacó una sonrisa forzada, enseñando todos los dientes

-Vale, pero se te está asfixiando – Ron desenvolvió una piruleta y señaló a Harry

-¡Oh! Lo siento Harry – Hermione soltó la mano que tenía en la boca de Harry – se me había olvidado

-Podías haber sido más rápido Ron – Harry tragó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire

El pitido de Mme. Hooch los hizo volverse al campo. El equipo de Slytherin había ganado y la casa verde estallaba en aplausos y gritos

-Bueno, ya tenemos clara la final – les comentó Seamus desde el asiento de abajo

-Les daremos una paliza – confirmó Ron dando un golpe en el aire con el puño cerrado

Las gradas empezaron a vaciarse. Los alumnos, en algarabía, volvieron al Castillo. Hermione se despidió de Harry y esperó a que saliera el Capitán de Slytherin, aunque eso sería más fácil si no hubiera un conglomerado de féminas en las puertas del vestuario. Hermione suspiró, se sentó bajo un árbol e invocó un libro.

Cuando Hermione vio que quedó todo medio despejado se levantó y se sacudió la hierba de la ropa. Llamó la atención de un rubio perfectamente aseado y dando una carrerilla se acercó a él

-Buen partido, pero mi equipo te machacará Malfoy – Hermione, divertida, apretó los dientes en una mueca graciosa

-Eso lo veremos Granger – Draco sonrió de lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros - ¿sucede algo malo? – le preguntó serio

-¿por qué tiene que suceder algo malo?

-Porque últimamente cada vez que te acercas o me mandas a alguien es para algo malo

-Pues esta vez no, Sr. sabelotodo

-¡Oh, no! – dramatizó – ese papel te lo dejó a ti – le alzó en un moviendo rápido las cejas – te viene mejor

-¡que gracioso! Cada vez te superas más – la chica se cruzó de brazos

-Es que soy el mejor –alzó una única ceja orgullosa

-¿me vas a escuchar o vas a seguir dramatizando y vanagloriando tu vida?

-Venga, dime. Dejaré mis historias para mis admiradoras – dijo ofuscado

-Bueno, yo quería proponerte algo – la chica se mordió el labio – en Pascua, vuelvo a mi casa y pensé que quizás quisieras venir como invitado

-¿estas invitando a un chico a tu casa? – preguntó el rubio sugerente

-Bueno, si aceptas, vais a ser tres chicos, por lo cual no veo el problema – la castaña se encogió de hombros

-¿tres? – preguntó Draco dudoso – oh¡no! – de repente cayó en la cuenta - ¿con Potter y Weasley?

-Así es – asintió Hermione – seguro que nos lo pasamos bien – le aseguró - nos vamos a divertir Draco

-Pero con Potter y Weasley, no sé yo – chasqueó la lengua

-Siempre puedes pasar el tiempo con Ginny – Hermione sonrió y alzó las cejas, imitando los gestos del slytherin

-Ginny… - musitó Draco - ¿viene?

-Por supuesto. Estaremos un poco apretados, pero serán unas vacaciones inolvidables

-Si, voy – Draco aceptó decidido – ve haciendo un hueco en tu casa

-¡estupendo! Pero se lo voy a advertir al Prof. Dumbledore. No sería conveniente que os vieran salir del colegio a ti y a Harry

-Si lo crees oportuno – el chico metió las manos en los bolsillos – bueno, me voy. Ya nos vemos – empezó andar, y luego alzó un brazo en señal de despedida

-¡Adiós! – gritó Hermione

-¿qué estabas hablando con él?

Hermione, asustada por la voz, se sobresaltó y se giró. Ginny, aún con el uniforme de Quiddicht, se recogía el pelo en una cola.

-¿hasta ahora no sales?

-Es que me quedé hablando con Colin en los vestuarios y luego, me asomé afuera y te vi hablando con él.

-¿tienes interés en saberlo? – preguntó con curiosidad Hermione

-Si quieres contármelo – Ginny se hizo la desinteresada

-Bueno, simplemente lo estaba invitando a mi casa en Pascua

-¿qué? – a Ginny se le desorbitaron los ojos – los chicos se van a poner como locos

-Ya, pero bueno. A Harry ya se lo he comentado, y simplemente puso el grito en el cielo, pero nada más¿a ti no te importa qué venga, no? – le preguntó

-¿por qué me iba a importar? – Ginny desvió la mirada a unos árboles lejanos

-Por cierta conversación que mantuvimos hace un tiempo

-Ahh…

-No te va el papel de despistada Ginny – le dijo la castaña - ¿has hablado con él?

-Aún no – las dos entraron al Castillo

-Bien. Ya tendrás tiempo en Pascua – le sonrió Hermione y luego le susurró – y ahora¿por qué no vamos a bañar a Alex?

La pelirroja asintió y juntas fueron a la habitación de la Premio Anual.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione entró en su habitación. Harry estaba terminando de cambiar el pañal a Alex.

-Ya está todo listo – le dijo Hermione – el lunes saldremos de vacaciones sin problemas

-Estupendo – Harry levantó al niño de la cama y lo tomó en brazos

-Ya he visto a Ron, que estaba con Luna, y le he avisado que tenga listas las cosas

-No se para que te molestas en decírselo. Teniendo aún mañana para preparar el baúl, Ron no se va a separar de los labios de Luna – Harry rió

-Bueno – suspiró Hermione y fue a tomar un biberón – pero al menos se lo advertí y si el lunes anda apurado será su culpa – agarró un bote – y ya le he comentado todo al Prof. Dumbledore. Tú y Draco iréis por la red flu desde su despacho a mi casa. Aunque será evidente que habéis pasado las vacaciones fuera, nadie sabrá donde

-Entonces¿va a venir al final?

-Así es – Hermione asintió y comprobó las mediciones del biberón – por lo menos esta mañana cuando le pregunté, aceptó

-Esperemos que por el bien de todos se arrepienta – resopló el moreno

-Creo que eso va a ser difícil. Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte. Draco va a estar entretenido con otras… cosas – la castaña sonrió y tomó a Alex

-¿por qué el biberón tiene miguitas? – le preguntó Harry

-Voy a probar si quiere cereales – Hermione le acercó el biberón al niño – mi madre me recomendó que le diera biberones de cereales por la noche en vez de leche

-Pues al parecer le gusta – Harry vio como Alex engullía feliz el contenido del biberón y como quería agarrar por él mismo el bote

-Si – Hermione sonrió feliz mientras paseaba con Alex en brazos – Ya estás muy pesado Alex – le comentó la madre a su hijo

Harry sonrió desde la cama, donde se había tumbado. Era tan feliz en ese momento. Tenía a sus amigos, a su padrino, a un tío y una prima encantadora, a Hermione y a Alex. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

-Ya – Hermione separó el biberón del niño y lo soltó en la mesa – está casi dormido – Hermione lo meció y le canturreó – después del último biberón del día, siempre se queda atontado

Hermione dio un par de paseos más y cuando notó que Alex ya dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, lo depositó en la cuna con cuidado. Lo acostó de lado y lo tapó con sus suaves mantitas. Con suerte, nos despertaría en unas largas horas.

-Lo quiero tanto – Hermione fue a la cama y se refugió en los brazos de Harry – no hago más que pensar como será de mayor, qué camino elegirá y dónde llegarán sus pasos

Harry abrazó fuerte a Hermione y notó embriagado su perfume. Se acoplaban los dos tan bien juntos. Harry acarició su cabello y luego, la besó intensamente.

-Te quiero – Harry le sonrió contra sus labios y la besó de nuevo. Podía sentir como ella se relajaba en sus brazos y como se aferraba a él

El moreno se colocó suavemente sobre ella y jugueteó con su labio inferior. Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le devolvió amorosa todos sus besos. Harry se estaba volviendo loco ante tan primorosas muestras de amor. Bajó la mano derecha y la posicionó en la cadera de la chica. Detuvo sus besos y fue bajando sus labios al cuello de ésta mientras subía la mano derecha por su muslo.

Hermione, entre asustada y excitada, sintió el cuerpo completo de Harry sobre ella. Se comenzó a poner nerviosa cuando notó la mano de Harry en su muslo, en el mismo lugar donde el asqueroso de Malfoy le había dejado miles de contusiones. Recordando esas escenas tan vívidas, se puso nerviosa¿por qué ahora venían esas imágenes? Si estaba con Harry, con alguien a quien quería con locura. No pudo evitar llorar.

-Hermione¿qué te pasa? – Harry separó su rostro de su cuello y se levantó de ella – siento haberme descontrolado así – Harry reparó en sus lágrimas medio escondidas - ¿estás bien¿qué te sucede? Yo lo lament..

-No eres tu Harry – la chica se incorporó y rodeó con los brazos sus piernas – yo te quiero y me encantan tus caricias, pero me vienen a la mente esas imágenes

-Tranquila – Harry la abrazó – tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes, no debí de hacer eso

-No, Harry – Hermione lloriqueó contra su pecho – si yo también quiero, pero me siento tan sucia, tan tocada, que no soy digna de tu pureza

Harry la siguió reconfortando, sin embargo, de repente, se le ocurrió algo. La alzó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Harry la depositó con cuidado sobre la taza del wáter y fue a llenar la bañera de agua.

El muchacho fue hasta la castaña y le sacó el chaleco con cuidado. Hermione llorosa lo miró hipando, pero confiando plenamente en él. Harry desató sus zapatos y luego fue a por sus calcetines. Él mismo se sacó por la cabeza el chaleco y la camisa a la vez. Puso también sus zapatos y calcetines junto a los de la chica.

Se acercó de nuevo a la bañera y cerró los grifos. Fue a por Hermione y la levantó con cuidado. La sostuvo de pie un momento y le desabrochó la falda marrón, que se deslizó por sus piernas. Harry la alzó de nuevo y con infinita dulzura la metió dentro de la bañera.

-Harry… - musitó la chica

-Shist – Harry tapó sus labios con un dedo – tranquila

Harry se deshizo de sus pantalones quedando sólo en bóxer y entró también en la gran bañera junto a ella. Tomó una esponja y vació mucho jabón en ella. La apretó en su mano haciendo espuma y entonces se puso de rodillas al lado de ella. Acarició con la esponja las mejillas de Hermione eliminando sus últimas lágrimas. Con su pulgar, quitó el poco de jabón que había quedado en sus labios.

Con la mano derecha, desabrochó los botones de la blusa de la chica mientras que con la otra mano pasaba la esponja por su cuello. Hermione se separó un poco de la pared de la bañera para que Harry pudiera terminar de sacarle la blusa y dejarla sólo con su sujetador beige.

Harry continuó con su caminó y lavó la piel de los brazos de Hermione. La esponja se deslizó suavemente sobre su vientre y cintura, dejando una trayectoria espumosa. Harry agarró su pierna bajo la rodilla y la sacó de debajo del agua. Con sumisa devoción, embadurnó de jabón ambas piernas de la chica.

Hermione, agradecida por su gesto, lo observaba. Harry le devolvió la mirada y soltó la esponja en el agua. El moreno se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Sé que eso fue difícil para ti – Harry le susurraba en su oído – sé que desde entonces no has sido la misma y sé que muchas cosas cambiaron para ti en ese momento. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí contigo, que te ayudaré con todo y te haré olvidar esos malos ratos.

-Harry… - Hermione se sentó sobre sus piernas y se apoyó sobre su pecho mojado – gracias – alzó la mirada miel – cuando esté lista, te lo haré saber el primero

-Eso espero – Harry rió divertido y Hermione le acompañó.

Durante un rato más, los dos llenos de jabón y mojados, se quedaron acurrucados. Harry rodeó su espalda y por un tiempo, la estuvo meciendo en sus brazos con todo su amor y cariño que ella le hacía expresar.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y llegó a su fin el capítulo 16.

Bueno, antes que nada. Quiero hablaros de Severus Snape. Muchos pensaréis que actitud o que lado toma en este fic. Yo esta historia la tenía pensada y diseñada mucho antes que la Sra. Rowling publicará su bazof…hum, hum, perdón, sexto libro, por lo cual el Snape de mi historia es el típico. No traiciona a nadie y ha sido descubierto como doble espía por Voldemort, vale?

Y pasando a otras cosas. Al parecer la mayoría quiere lemon, por lo cual en próximos capítulos habrá. Así todo avisaré, para el que no quiera leer el lemon.

Aún no he terminado los exámenes y el capítulo siguiente (que creo q también va a ser muy largo) sólo lleva escrito ocho páginas. Os pido por favor paciencia. Estoy en mi primer año de carrera y la verdad todo ha sido nuevo para mi, y encima, soy tonta perdía y escogo una de las carreras más difíciles ¬¬'

Y bien, os dejo de todo mi rollo, y solo desearos buenas vacaciones a aquellos q ya tenéis la suerte de disfrutarla.

Muchos besos y abrazos! (los anónimos contestados con un review mío, ok?)


	18. Chapter 17 1ºparte

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!

Capítulo Diecisiete 

**1º Parte**

Salió Ron primero, empujando en un carrito su equipaje y el de Hermione. Al instante siguiente apareció Ginny.

-¡Sra. Granger! - la pelirroja se acercó al matrimonio que esperaba en el andén muggle – Buenas tardes – saludó

-Hola -habló también Ron – muchas gracias por su invitación - paró el carrito junto a la pareja

-¡Nada! Es un placer que vaya a haber hombres en casa - dijo el Sr. Granger - ¿Hermione? - susurró

-Estoy aquí, papá – dijo la chica bajo la capa de invisibilidad y le dio un apretón al brazo de su padre

-Estupendo – dijo Jane Granger - ¿nos vamos?

-Claro – la pelirroja empujó su carrito

-Un momento – Ron dio una carrera y se acercó un momento a Luna, que estaba esperando a su padre

-Es su novia – les aclaró Ginny a los Sres. Granger

-Entonces¿tu hermano tiene novia? – preguntó el Sr. Granger

-Claro Joseph – fue la propia Jane la que le contestó – están en la edad y además esa chica rubia es la que va a venir a pasar un día también a casa, ya nos lo comentó Hermione

-Gracias por la espera – Ron llegó y agarró su carrito

Todos salieron de la estación con destino al aparcamiento. Los padres de Hermione habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos como para dejar el coche lo más alejado posible de la estación, para que así ningún alumno de origen muggle les viera.

Cuando localizó el coche, Hermione miró a ambos lados y se deshizo de la capa. Jane Granger llegó hasta ella.

-¡Mi niña! - su madre la besó repetidamente

-Cuidado con Alex, mamá

Los Sres. Granger no se cansaron de abrazar a su hija y de besar a su nieto. Metieron luego todas las cosas detrás, en el maletero, y la Sra. Granger pidió a Ron que se sentará en el copiloto, quería ir detrás con su nieto y su hija.

-Llegaremos en una hora larga – dijo Joseph y encendió la radio - ¿y te gusta el fútbol, Ron? – sintonizó el canal de deportes

-Bueno, señor, la verdad es que no sé mucho

-Hombres – Jane abrió un poco la ventanilla – tu padre estaba deseando que llegaran tus amigos. Se ve que está harto de solo tener mujeres en casa – olvidó la conversación que mantenían los dos hombres en la parte delantera y se enfrascó en su hija - Y bien¿cómo ha ido todo?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, mamá – Hermione le pasó a Alex a su madre, que se sentó a gusto en sus piernas – he tenido mucha ayuda

-Me alegro que decidieras confiárselo a tus amigos – Jane observó minuciosamente a su nieto – está enorme y tiene unos ojos grises hermosos

El niño miró a la mujer que lo sostenía. Se parecía mucho a su mamá, aunque tenía el pelo mucho más claro. Alex se agarró a la blusa de la mujer y tironeó para impulsarse.

-Quiere ponerse de pie – dijo Ginny – últimamente quiere hacerlo mucho

-Oh – Jane dejó que Alex se tambaleará en su piernas mientras lo sostenía por atrás – ¡con lo chico que es¿has visto Joseph?

-Si – el Sr. Granger lo observó por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió

-Ya sabe hacer muchas cosas – les comento Hermione – en la última carta, con el jaleo de las vacaciones, se me olvidó decirles que ya gatea un poco – la chica sonrió orgullosa

-¿sí? – Jane acarició a su nieto y apretujó su nariz respingona

-Tu no empezaste a gatear hasta pasado los diez meses – le dijo Joseph a su hija

-Es que los bebes mágicos se desarrollan antes – aclaró Ginny – entonces, Hermione, no te sientas menos inteligente – Ginny le sonrió a su amiga y le sacó la lengua. Ésta sonrió sarcástica

-Pero hija – su madre la miró detenidamente – aún tienes los pechos muy hinchados¿todavía te baja leche¡Si a Alex ya le están saliendo los dientes!

-Mamá, ya hablamos de eso en casa – la Premio Anual enrojeció un poco. Sus pechos no eran conversación delante de su padre y menos aún de Ron

-¡Cariño, que tímida eres! – Ginny soltó una carcajada – Bueno, entonces, dime cuanto vienen los otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos es Harry¿no?

-Si, mamá. Estarán listos para llegar un rato después de que nosotros lleguemos a casa –Ron se giró un momento y le mandó una mirada desdeñosa a su amiga. Aún estaba en disconformidad por la invitación hecha al rubio.

-Sigo sin comprender porque vienen por la red esa – Joseph miró por el espejo retrovisor a su hija, que desvió momentáneamente la mirada

-Porque no entramos bien en el coche y…y..porque Draco se marea con los coches – inventó en el último momento. Les mandó una mirada severa a Ron y Ginny, que se tapaban disimuladamente la boca para evitar la risa.

Pero es que ella no quería inmiscuir mucho a sus padres con el jaleo de la guerra. Ya habían sufrido mucho cuando su hija fue violada por un mortífago. Así que con que supieran lo justo, estaría bien. Aunque, al final, había acordado con Dumbledore que la zona donde vivían sus padres quedaría mágicamente protegida. Cuando ellos se marcharan al final de las vacaciones, sus padres seguirían con la alarma anti-marca tenebrosa. No iba a dejar que fueran atacados por ser ella una persona cercana a Harry, a Dumbledore y a la Orden.

-A ese Draco no le conocemos – meditó la Sra. Granger – él no está en tu casa¿no Hermione?

-No, él es de Slytherin. Comparte conmigo las clases de Medimagia y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos

Eso era otro tema. Draco, por una vez en la vida, quería dar la cara y explicar a los padres de Hermione la relación que tenía su familia con Alex, pero la chica no sabía cual podría ser la reacción de sus progenitores.

-Ya estamos cerca – dijo en voz alta el Sr. Granger – mira Ron, eso es un campo de fútbol – Ron miró interesado a su derecha

Habían entrado en una zona con innumerables viviendas de dos plantas de colores diversos. Hermione vivía a las afueras de Londres, en un barrio pequeño, pero tranquilo y hermoso. Algunos parques pasaron a través de las ventanillas y un centro comercial se veía más abajo.

El Sr. Granger aparcó frente a una casa de color crema con numerosas ventanas adornadas con macetas de flores rojas. Tenía un pequeño porche delantero y un jardín trasero. Joseph y Ron fueron al maletero y sacaron los baúles.

-¿tus vecinos saben que Alex es tu hijo? – preguntó Ginny en un murmullo a Hermione

-No – Hermione vio como la pareja de ancianos que vivían al lado, se asomaban a las ventanas y les saludó con la mano – mi madre dijo que era nuestro primo y que a veces pasa temporadas con nosotros. Ya es bastante extraño que venga todos los años con baúles y lechuzas como para llegar también con un hijo.

-Desde luego es lo mejor – Ginny agarró el asa de su baúl y tiró de él.

La Sra. Granger encabezó la marcha y con Alex en brazos, abrió la puerta principal. Los dos pelirrojos vieron ante ellos un saloncito decorado en vainilla y blanco y con muchas fotos, libros y adornos repartidos por estantes. A su izquierda, dejaron una puerta que llevaba a la cocina y al frente, unas escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

-Cuando llegué el resto, subimos las cosas – le dijo Jane mientras pasaba el niño a su marido

-De acuerdo – asintió Hermione – no tardaran mucho

Los tres chicos esperaron unos minutos frente a la chimenea. Un chispoterreo les anunció que los últimos invitados estaban a punto de llegar.

-¿ya están aquí? - preguntó la Sra. Granger pasmada por la velocidad de ese transporte mágico

-Sí – contestó su hija

Cuando Draco Malfoy llegó, se encontró siendo observado por unos cuantos rostros. Una señora rubia le observaba. Desde atrás un hombre, que jugaba con Alex, también le miraba.

-Bienvenido Draco – le saludó Hermione y le ofreció su mano para salir del hueco de la chimenea

El muchacho salió del interior cargando un baúl pequeño.

-Sra. Granger – Draco inclinó su cabeza ante la mujer y luego, besó su mano – Draco Malfoy – Ron levantó las cejas y dejó escapar un bufido, Ginny le dio un codazo.

-¡Oh! Encantada – Jane Granger se quedó asombrada ante la actitud principesca del chico.

-¡Odio esto! - Harry Potter salió de la chimenea tosiendo -¡con lo cómoda que son las escobas!

-¡Harry! -Hermione tiró de su mano y lo agachó para que no se diese en la cabeza al salir. Harry le sonrió agradecido. El Sr. Granger lo miró fijamente.

-Harry cuanto tiempo – le saludó la Sra. Granger – eras un niño la última vez que te ví y ahora estás hecho un hombre

-Un gusto Sra. Granger. Gracias por la invitación

-Buenas muchacho – el Sr. Granger le ofreció la mano, como anteriormente había hecho con Draco, mientras lo evaluaba.

-Señor – Harry agitó temeroso el brazo

-Bien, ya que estáis todos, súbelos arriba cariño – dijo la Sra. Granger dirigiéndose a su hija – daos si queréis una ducha y poneros cómodos, en un rato cenamos.

-¿necesita ayuda Sra. Granger? - se ofreció Ginny

-No te preocupes Ginny – le sonrió – está todo listo, sólo tengo que meter la lasaña en el horno.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras. Observaban curiosos los marcos de fotos que colgaban de las paredes. En la planta de arriba había un par de dormitorios, un despacho y un baño completo.

-Bien, ustedes tres – Hermione miró a los hombres – dormiréis en el despacho. Mi padre está de vacaciones, no lo necesitará y lo ha acondicionado para los tres. Lamento que tengan que compartir habitación, pero en la mía sólo está mi cama y una más debajo.

-No te preocupes – Harry tomó su mano – nos comportaremos

Hermione no quiso contradecir al chico, pero seguro que ponía el grito en el cielo en cuestión de segundos. La chica abrió la puerta. Había unas estanterías vacías para colocar sus cosas, la mesa de estudio, también vacía, estaba contra una pared y frente por frente había un sofá.

-Pero Hermione... - dijo Ron

-Es un sofá-cama – dijo Hermione sencillamente – de tres plazas – se mordió el labio

-¿Qué? - tres gritos ahogados se escucharon acompañados de una sonora carcajada

-Cállate – dijeron a una vez los dos gryffindors y el slytherin a la contenta Ginny

-¿Seguro que yo no quepo en tu habitación, Hermione? - le preguntó Draco

-¡Ni loco te dejo que duermas con ella! - le soltó Harry

-La cama es grande – susurró Hermione – no os tocaréis. Bueno si queréis os dejamos para que os acomodéis – la chica se mordió el labio y se fue cerrando la puerta lentamente. En el interior, tres pares de ojos estuvieron marcando territorio por un buen rato.

-Esperemos que no se maten – Hermione abrió su propia habitación – pero la otra opción es que durmieran en el jardín

-Creo que eso les hubiera parecido mejor – Ginny rió y comenzó a sacar su ropa – me encanta tu habitación

Hermione descorrió las cortinas dejando entrar las últimas luces de la tarde. Su cuarto, pintado en un verde suave, tenía el mobiliario de una típica chica estudiante. Su cama pegada a la pared, una gran mesa de estudio junto a la ventana, un armario empotrado y estanterías llenas de libros muggles y mágicos.

-¿Dónde habrá dejado mi madre la cuna de Alex?

La misma Sra. Granger fue la que abrió la puerta en ese momento.

-¿todo bien?

-Si – asintió Ginny

-Mamá¿y la cuna de Alex?

-En nuestro dormitorio. Como había que sacar la segunda cama, no iba a haber mucho espacio.

-Si, mejor – Hermione desdobló unos vaqueros – Alex ya duerme de tirón, pero así todo me pondré aquí uno de los walkie talkie por si se despierta

-¡Hermione! – le regañó medio en broma su madre – que tu madre no es tan vieja como para atender a un niño si se despierta

-Bueno mamá – se mordió el labio – yo sólo le decía para que no os molestara

-Tu no te preocupes- acarició la larga melena de su hija - por esta semana, nosotros estaremos a cargo de Alex. Estábamos deseando verle y mimarle. Tu padre incluso ha sacado tu viejo parque de juegos y lo ha montado.

Hermione sonrió. Desde luego serían unas magníficas vacaciones.

-Y ahora daros prisa, chicas. Cenaremos en el jardín

Jane salió de la habitación y las dejó solas.

-Tus padres estaban ansiosos por verle – sonrió Ginny

-Si, demasiado – Hermione sacó el carrito plegado de Alex – Voy a llevarles toallas y eso – Hermione buscó toallas limpias en el armario

-Yo bajaré el carro – Ginny abrió la puerta y las dos salieron – esperemos que no se hayan matado

Ginny bajó las escaleras y Hermione se acercó al despacho. Cuando entró vio a cada uno metido en lo suyo.

-¿va bien todo? – preguntó

-Por supuesto – Harry se acercó a ella – mientras que Malfoy no abra la boca, no hay problema - él dijo en un susurro – Ron está aún un poco enfadado porque él esté aquí

-A veces me arrepiento de haberle invitado, pero es un buen chico y no sé, pensé que podía pasarlo mejor aquí que aburrido en el Castillo

-No te preocupes – la tomó de la cintura – que aunque no me caiga del todo bien, haré de mediador

-Gracias – la chica besó sus labios - ¿habéis terminado? – preguntó a los otros dos – la cena está lista

-¡qué bien! – Ron dejó unas últimas camisetas encima del sofá – me muero de hambre

-Que extrañ… - Draco había abierto la boca, pero una mirada autoritaria de Hermione lo calló – mejor será que bajemos

Los cuatro fueron a las escaleras y bajaron. Hermione les indicó donde estaba el pequeño cuarto de baño de abajo y la cocina, por donde entraron, ya que la puerta que daba al jardín trasero estaba ahí. La Sra. Granger estaba sacando del horno la lasaña y se la dio a Hermione para que la sacara fuera.

En el jardín, Ginny y el Sr. Granger encendían unas antorchas para iluminar. Una mesa rectangular estaba preparada en el centro. Un poco más a la derecha había una graciosa fuente a nivel del suelo y un poco más lejos, una tela de red atada a los troncos de dos árboles.

-Venga chicos sentaros – Jane separó su silla – sienta ahí a Alex, Joseph, a ver si quiere

El niño estaba metido en parque chiquitito que su abuelo había colocado junto a la mesa. El padre de Hermione lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la mesa. Había una silla alta de madera, la cual tenía una mesilla delante para protección del niño y para poder poner cosas.

-Ba ba ba – Alex golpeó con los puños la mesita de la trona

-¿eso significa abuelo? – preguntó emocionado el Sr. Granger

-Lamento desilusionarte papá, pero lleva repitiendo sílabas sin sentido durante las últimas cuatro semanas

-Vaya – Joseph tomó una botella - ¿vino rosado, chicos? – les ofreció

-Ese es el vino que me dijiste¿no Hermione? – le preguntó Harry a la chica recordando lo que le explicó la noche de San Valentín

-Si

-¿lo conoces Harry? – el Sr. Granger le miró y el moreno supo que había hablado más de la cuenta

-Es que nos pusieron un vino rosado ligero en las cenas de San Valentín – explicó Hermione mientras el Sr. Granger servía en las copas – esas que el Prof. Dumbledore organizó

-Las recordamos cariño – dijo Jane – pero no dijiste con quien te tocó

-Con Harry, mamá – la chica troceó su lasaña

-Suenan divertidas esas cenas - la Sra. Granger bebió un sorbo – el Sr. Dumbledore tiene unas muy buenas ideas – tanto padre como hija chasquearon la lengua disconformes - ¿y a ustedes con quien le tocó chicos? No debió ser fácil buscar sitios para tantas parejas

-Yo estuve con Draco – respondió sencillamente Ginny

-Así es – dijo el rubio ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Ron – estuvo muy bien la cena¿a qué si Ginevra?

-Si, Draco – Ginny apretó los labios ante la sonrisa ladeada que le mandaba el slytherin

-Ron¿qué haces? – Hermione, de repente, se fijó en Ron, que estaba a un lado de Alex

-Nada, comparto mi comida – sonrió - ¿a qué está rico, Alex?

Ron había abierto su pan y sacado la miga. El muchacho se había entretenido haciendo pelotitas de pan que ponía en la mesilla de Alex. El niño, con un poco de trabajo, tomaba el pan y se lo comía.

-Déjalo Hermione – le dijo su madre mirando divertida el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía su nieto para agarrar el pan – los niños deben de comer más cosas. A ti te entreteníamos igual cuando chica mientras cenábamos.

-Hasta que encontraste los lápices de colores – incluyó su padre suspirando

-¿y por qué? – la chica preguntó curiosa

-Esta silla era tuya – le dijo su padre como si así lo aclarara todo

-Y tenías un problema de egocentrismo – añadió Ron entre risas

-Muy gracioso Ron – contestó Hermione enfadada - ¿y por qué iba a tener yo ese problema?

-Tu amigo sólo ha hecho un comentario gracioso por esto, hija – el Sr. Granger le señaló la mesilla de Alex. Allí con diferentes colores había escritas unas cuantas de haches con trazados poco uniformes.

-Nunca lo borramos porque nos pareció un bonito recuerdo – le sonrió su madre – bueno, vamos a recoger y tomamos el postre. Hay tarta de chocolate y helado.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y llevaron platos, cubiertos y vasos a la cocina. Ron, Ginny y Draco quedaron impresionados cuando la Sra. Granger, simplemente, metió los utensilios sucios en una extraña máquina.

-Harry – Ron tiró de la manga del chico - ¿Qué esperan los platos ahí? – señaló la fila ordenada de platos sucios - ¿qué se lavan solos?

-Exacto. Eso es lo que hace un lavavajillas

-¿en vuestro mundo los laváis a mano? – le preguntó Joseph a los pelirrojos

-Bueno si, pero con magia – contestó Ginny

-O se encarga de ellos los elfos – Draco esbozó una medio sonrisa

-Pero Hermione dice que eso seres son esclavos – dijo Jane, mientras Hermione sacaba la tarta de la nevera y asentía fervientemente

-Tenemos diferentes puntos de vista en ese tema – dijo el chico – a ellos les gusta ser esclavos

-¡te vas a quedar sin postre Draco! – le amenazó Hermione con un cuchillo

El rubio se encogió de hombros, un poco asustado, y fue con Harry, Ron y el Sr. Granger a quitar el mantel y plegar la mesa que habían utilizado.

Cada uno recibió su plato con un poco de tarta y una porción de helado y fueron a disfrutar de la noche estrellada que se veía desde el jardín. Hermione y la Sra. Granger prepararon el biberón de cereales de Alex, mientras el Sr. Granger agarró al niño.

-Hermione, vete con tus amigos - le dijo su padre – nosotros nos encargamos de él y lo acostamos

-Subid a dormir cuando queráis - le dijo su madre cariñosa – ya tenéis las camas preparadas. Sólo hay que sacarlas

-Gracias mamá – Hermione le sonrió y la abrazó – papá – lo besó y luego, besó al niño que estaba en sus brazos – gracias a los dos por todo

-Eres nuestra única hija, nuestro orgullo¿no crees que deberíamos hacerlo? – su padre le sonrió, le dio su plato de postre y la empujó para fuera.

Harry estaba sentado junto a la fuente mientras acababa su helado. Los otros tres hablaban de algo cerca de donde estaba la hamaca. Hermione se apresuró a sentarse junto al moreno.

-Mis padres han subido con Alex – tomó un poco de helado -¿estás a gusto?

-Perfectamente – le dio un beso. Su boca sabía a chocolate. Sonrió – no puedo ser más feliz – le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

-Pero Ginny¿cómo va a ser eso posible? – los otros tres habían terminado su postre y discutían sobre la función de la tela de red que colgaba de los dos árboles

-Que si Ron. Es una hamaca. Me lo explicó Hermione – Ginny hacía espavientos con las manos

-¿y soporta tanto peso? – Draco, dudoso, no la creía

-Si – repitió por enésima vez – sirve para tumbarse y relajarse

-Lo que tu digas Ginny – Ron la siguió mirando como si siguiera diciendo estupideces – me voy a robarle algo de helado a Hermione, que todavía le queda

-¿entonces si me subo…?

-No se rompe – le aclaró de nuevo Ginny a Draco cansada

-A ver – el rubio agarró la red y se sentó encima. Botó un par de veces – es seguro. ¿subes? – Draco le tendió una mano mientras le sonreía seductoramente

-Ron que si – Hermione empezó a discutir con el pelirrojo que se había sentado con ellos – que soporta mucho peso. Mi padre la tiene pegada con clavos, cintas y pegamento.

-No sé yo… - Ron chasqueó la lengua y tomó la última cucharada del helado de Hermione, que él amablemente estaba acabando por ella

-Pues yo creo que si – Harry echo una mirada de estupefacción tras mirar al frente – aguanta el peso perfecto de dos personas

Los tres miraron la hamaca. Draco y Ginny se habían tumbado en ella y miraban el cielo mientras se balanceaban lentamente. El slytherin rodeaba los hombros de la pelirroja y ésta se apoyaba levemente en su pecho.

-¡no me lo puedo creer! – Ron se incorporó del suelo

-¡quieto ahí! – Hermione tiró de su brazo y lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo – déjala tranquila y disfruta de la noche, que ella no está haciendo nada malo

Hermione acostó al pelirrojo en la hierba y se apoyó en su pecho. Harry se acercó también a ellos y apoyó su cabeza en el estómago de Hermione. Ella le comenzó a acariciar del pelo. Los tres disfrutaron un rato más de la noche y luego, irían todos a dormir.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una castaña deambuló en pijama por el pasillo hacia una habitación determinada. Como siempre, los chicos eran los que más dormían y a los que siempre se les pegaba las sábanas. Hermione abrió la puerta con cuidado. La luz de la mañana ya entraba por la ventana entreabierta. La chica sonrió. Los tres parecían unos angelitos durmiendo, bueno casi. Ron dormía en un extremo de la cama con la boca abierta y hacia arriba. Harry, en el centro, respiraba suavemente contra la almohada. Draco dormía en la otra punta. El pelo rubio desordenado le caía sobre los ojos cerrados.

-Chicos – Hermione caminó hacia la cortina mientras los llamaba – despertad. El desayuno ya está listo

-Hermione¡no! – Ron se tapó los ojos con la mano, la luz del sol le había dado directa en la cara

-Venga, arriba

Ron se sentó en la cama y pegó un codazo a Harry para que despertara. Éste se estremeció un momento bajo las sábanas y abrió los ojos. Bostezó. Ron, a su lado, salió de la cama y se desperezó, la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba se estiró con él.

-Buenos días Hermione – Harry se arrastró por la cama y salió. Se acercó a la chica y la besó suavemente. Hermione se mordió el labio al verlo con las calzonas y la camiseta blanca pegada al pecho.

-¿y éste que pasa? – Ron miró furioso a Draco – si yo me levantó, éste también – cruzó los brazos -¡Malfoy¡Malfoy!

-Para Weasley – el muchacho se refregó los ojos y se colocó el pelo hacia atrás – me he enterado a la primera – el rubio salió de la cama portando simplemente unos ajustados bóxers.

-¡Draco! – Hermione sonrojada se dio la vuelta - ¡podrías ponerte algo!

-Si ya me lo he puesto – dijo mientras se rascaba la espalda – en esta época suelo dormir sin nada

-¿crees que eso es normal? – la chica se volteó a él para encararlo, ya no le importaba verlo semidesnudo

-Eso mismo dije yo - Harry se encogió de hombros y empezó a buscar ropa limpia

-Y por eso yo dormí en la otra esquina – Ron se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza

-¿podéis esperaros a que salga? – Hermione demandó a Ron con las manos en las caderas

-Por Merlín, Hermione, ni qu… - Ron le devolvió la postura, pero se vio interrumpido

-Hermione¿aún no los has despert…¡Por Morgana! – Ginny se tornó totalmente colorada cuando vio a Draco

-Causo conmoción – Draco sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja sugerente

-Serás idiota… - Ginny apretó los labios enfadada consigo misma por perder la compostura así – Hermione, tu madre dice que bajemos. Y le tienes que dar de comer a Alex.

-De acuerdo

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y fueron a la suya propia para cambiarse.

Durante toda la mañana, cada uno hizo diversas actividades. La Sra. Granger con Hermione, Ginny y Alex fueron al centro comercial. En cambio, el Sr. Granger y los tres chicos se fueron por su cuenta a pasear por el barrio. Joseph Granger, tan tozudo como su hija, se había propuesto enseñarles el arte de jugar fútbol, aunque tuvieran que perder todo el día en el intento.

-¿hay alguien en casa? – Jane abrió la puerta principal – parece que aún no han llegado – dijo a las chicas que la seguían.

Cargadas de paquetes, las mujeres entraron al interior del hogar. Ginny dejó un paquete de mediano tamaño sobre la mesa y Hermione descolgó las bolsas que estaban en las manillas del carrito de Alex. Jane había insistido en comprar ropita nueva al niño, ya que la suya se le estaba empezando a quedar pequeña. Sin embargo, a la ropa, se le había añadido la compra de un sillón portabebes para el coche y una trona nueva para que Hermione la pudiera usar en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, comenzaremos a preparar la cena nosotras – La Sra. Granger se había deshecho de sus tacones y se fue a la cocina – Hermione, trae la trona del jardín y la ponemos en la cocina, para que Alex esté con nosotras.

Hermione fue a hacer lo que le mandó su madre y Ginny, tras recogerse el pelo, fue a por Alex. Las tres mujeres empezaron a sacar cacerolas y alimentos, para poder prepararlos.

-Estoy pensando – comenzó a decir Jane mientras colocaba una sartén en el fuego – que como hace buen tiempo, mañana podrías llevar a tus amigos a la piscina, Hermione

-¿a la piscina? – Hermione, un poco turbada, paró de cortar la lechuga

-¿tenéis piscina aquí? – la cara de Ginny se iluminó - ¡nunca me he bañado en una! Mis hermanos y yo siempre íbamos en verano a un pequeño lago cercano a casa

-Pues mañana tendrás oportunidad de entrar en una – Jane le sonrió a la pelirroja – en la urbanización hay una piscina que compartimos todos los vecinos

-Pero mamá, allí estará…

-Ningún pero Hermione – Jane abrió la nevera – poneos un bonito bañador, echaos protector solar y disfrutad. Tu padre y yo nos llevaremos a Alex y le daremos un paseo por el parque como hacen todos los abuelos

-Ya, per…

-¡Estamos aquí! – la voz de Joseph Granger interrumpió a su hija

-¡en la cocina, Joseph! – le orientó su esposa

Cuando los cuatro hombres entraron, las mujeres y Alex se quedaron boquiabiertas. Los chicos y el Sr. Granger parecían que venían de la guerra. Joseph traía las gafas embarradas y un agujero en el pantalón. Harry podía haber ganado fácilmente el premio al pelo más rebelde del año. Ron y Draco tenían sendas rasgaduras en sus camisetas, pero el rubio traía la cara también manchada de lodo.

-¿se puede saber que habéis hecho? – Jane se colocó las manos en las caderas y los miró enfadada - ¡el suelo! – los cuatro habían traído un rastro de barro desde el vestíbulo

-Bueno – Joseph se mordió el labio – es que les he estado enseñando fútbol a los chicos, y son muy buenos – asintió con devoción - pero el Sr. Pinker me echó en cara que sus hijos eran mejores y empezó a alardear, y..y..

-Y no pudiste rechazar el reto – acabó Hermione con una sonrisa

-Así es, cariño – el padre le devolvió la sonrisa a su hija

-¡Pero Joseph, sabes de sobra que Michael siempre te está picando!

-Ya, ya, Jane. Sin embargo, como esta vez contaba con mis fuertes guerreros – señaló a los tres chicos – decidimos darle una paliza

-Y casi lo conseguimos – dijo Ron triste - ¡pero Malfoy confundió el saque de córner!

-No confundí el saque ese, sino la portería – Draco entrecerró los ojos - y el castaño ese me metió la pierna cuando iba yo a lanzar

-A nuestra propia portería – añadió Harry mirando al rubio con desdén – al final, tuvimos una pequeña pelea y acabamos en el barro

-¡Pero la pelea la ganamos cariño! – Joseph se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla. Ésta, aunque al principio lo rechazó, después le dejó hacer

-Bueno, ahora adecentaros un poco, que vamos a cenar – Jane cogió la fregona y el cubo y se fue a limpiar el suelo

-Yo voy a darme una ducha – dijo Ron - ¡que bien huele! – el pelirrojo se acercó a la cacerola

-Ni un paso más – Ginny le cortó el camino con un cucharón en la mano - ¡estropearas la cena!

-Te tendrás que duchar arriba Ron. Abajo no hay ducha – Hermione cerró con una tapa la cacerola y bajó el fuego

-Yo también voy a cambiarme – Joseph se acercó a Alex antes de irse – cuando tengas unos añitos más, te enseñó a ti también¡le daremos una paliza a los futuros nietos de Pinker! – el abuelo pellizcó las mejillas de su nieto y salió de la cocina con el pelirrojo

-Anda que estáis hechos unos cafres – Hermione se acercó a Harry y con las manos intentó ordenarle el cabello

-Nosotros no. Esos idiotas creían poder con un Malfoy – Draco se cruzó de brazos ofendido - ¡y a mi no me gana nadie!

-Claro – dijo Ginny sarcástica – excepto nosotros en Quiddicht – la pelirroja mojó un paño

-¡Y en más cosas! – Harry soltó una risotada mientras se dejaba mimar por Hermione

-Eso lo veremos Potter – Draco iba a soltar un improperio más, pero Ginny le tomó por la afilada barbilla y le comenzó a limpiar el rostro de barro, callándolo así de inmediato.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente, todos los chicos están ajetreados y eufóricos, pero sobre todo deseosos de ir a la piscina. Para los cinco magos era una experiencia nueva con la que disfrutar, sin embargo, Hermione aún estaba angustiada por el hecho de poner un pie ahí.

-Hermione¿qué te sucede? – Ginny se terminó de atar una cola

Las chicas se ponían los bañadores en la habitación de la castaña y preparaban sus cosas para la piscina.

-Nada, nada – Hermione aún no se había terminado de poner el bañador mientras que Ginny, vestida con un bañador de dos piezas de color rojo, se ponía unos pantalones cortos de color blanco. La piel pecosa le resaltaba con ambos colores

-¿segura? – la pelirroja colocó un gesto interrogante en su rostro – déjame que te ayude – Ginny se acercó para atar las tiras de la parte superior del bikini negro de su amiga

- ¿listas? – Ron Weasley abrió la puerta de un tirón

-¡Ron! – Hermione, sonrojada, se puso las manos en el pecho para cubrírselo, aunque dudaba que el pelirrojo hubiera visto algo

-Remilgada – susurró el pelirrojo

-¿qué decías! – increpó la castaña enfadada

-¿yo? – Ron se señaló inocente - ¡nada! – el muchacho echó un vistazo a la habitación - No sé porque me imaginé que me iba a caer una montaña de libros cuando abriera la puerta

-¡Ron, vete! – las dos chicas abrieron la boca a la vez. Cuando Ron salió, las dos resoplaron y terminaron de vestirse.

-Bueno, pues entonces divertíos mucho – la Sra. Granger les pasaba toallas de piscina a los tres chicos – poneos crema, que el sol quema mucho.

-No se preocupe Señora – Draco sonrió elegantemente – yo ya tengo protección – sacó de su mochila un frasco con una poción blanquecina y tomó un sorbo – mi piel es demasiado sensible y debo de tomar mucha preocupación

-¡oh! – Jane se tapó la boca sorprendida

-Es un cursi repipi – le dijo en el oído Harry a Ron. El pelirrojo no pudo sofocar la risa

-¡Chicas! Os estabais tardando – Joseph miró a la escaleras

-Lo siento, no sabía que hacerme con todo el pelo – se disculpó Hermione

Los tres chicos miraron a las muchachas. Ginny llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta celeste que dejaba fuera su vientre. El pelo se lo había recogido en dos colitas. Hermione se ajustó la mochila que portaba en el hombro y se estiró el vestido veraniego, cortito y alegre, que llevaba puesto. El cabello se lo había trenzado en una larga trenza, que, sin embargo, dejaba fuera unos cuantos mechones.

-Gracias – Ginny agradeció la toalla que le tendió la Sra. Granger

-Muy bien, ya estáis todos – dijo Joseph – nosotros nos encargamos de Alex. Iremos al centro comercial y sacaremos entradas de cine para que podáis ir esta noche

-¡estupendo! – los hermanos Weasleys sonrieron alegres

-Gracias Papa – Hermione se despidió de sus padres y se acercó a Alex. Lo besó y luego, también dejó que Harry lo besara y le revolviera el cabello.

Los cinco chicos salieron de la casa y siguieron por la acera hasta el final de la calle. Hermione, agarrada de la mano de Harry, iba en cabeza guiando al grupo.

-¿estás bien? – le preguntó Harry – te noto tensa

-Es que hace mucho que no voy a la piscina – la castaña se mordió el labio

-¿seguro qué es eso? – Harry la miró a los ojos

-Resulta que estoy segura de que en la piscina hay gente que no quisiera ver. Estarán mis antiguos compañero de escuela

-¿y eso es malo?

-No nos llevábamos muy bien. Yo era la niña de dientes largos que hacía cosas raras. No era muy popular – Hermione sonrió triste

-Tranquila – Harry la abrazó por la cintura – ya no eres esa niña. Eres una mujer responsable y encantadora – Harry le robó un beso ligero – y a mi parecer, muy hermosa – Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa

Los chicos llegaron a un edificio bajo de color blanco con grandes ventanales. Dentro había vestuarios masculinos y femeninos, una zona de cafetería y a lo lejos, un pasillo que conducía a unas saunas. Hermione se acercó al mostrador y le enseñó al encargado un pase, que indicaba que era residente en el barrio. El muchacho, después de sonreírles amigablemente, les dejó pasar por unas puertas correderas.

Los magos abrieron la boca tras pasar por la puerta. Una inmensa piscina con forma de huevo les esperaba. Había un trampolín y varias escalerillas para salir y entrar. En la esquina izquierda del recinto había también una piscina de menor tamaño para los niños más pequeños. Todo era rodeado de césped verde recién cortado.

-Estoy impresionada – Ginny cerró la boca – es como un lago con paredes

-Más o menos – sonrió Hermione - ¿dónde nos ponemos?

Tras decidir donde estirar sus toallas y dejar sus mochilas, se comenzaron a desvestir y a sacar botes de crema protectora. El sol les estaba pegando fuerte.

-Estás increíble – Hermione observó a Harry embutido en su bañador verde oscuro – no tenía que haber dicho eso – la chica se mordió el labio

-¿y por qué no? – Harry le agarró la barbilla

-¿Sabes? – la castaña intentó guardar la compostura – a veces haces que suelte cosas sin quererlo. Déjame que te eche crema

-Hermione¿qué es eso? – Ron señaló el trampolín

-Es un trampolín, Ron. Siéntate, Harry – la chica no llegaba bien a los hombros del moreno – te subes por la escalerilla e impulsándote un poquito, saltas al agua – explicó la Premio Anual mientras continuaba echando crema en los hombros de Harry

-¡estupendo! – los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron

-Pero primero te echas crema - una Ginny, ya llena de crema, se volvió a su hermano – no quiero después quejas de que te duele la espalda

-Cada vez te pareces más a mamá – Ron se sentó en la toalla y Ginny se arrodilló tras él mientras le gruñía

-Yo voy a entrar

-Te tienes que ducharte primero, Draco – le indicó Hermione

El rubio, con el bañador negro resplandeciente sobre su blanca piel, fue directo a la ducha. Abrió la manilla y se puso bajo el chorro de agua. Ginny no pudo evitar observar su espléndida figura mientras miles de gotas de agua corrían desde su cabello hasta sus piernas.

-¡Ginny! – Hermione la llamó por tercera vez

-¿eh? – pestañeó un par de veces - ¿eh¡si¿qué pasa, Hermione?

-No, nada – la castaña dejó escapar unas risillas – que Harry y yo vamos a por unos chicles – Hermione señaló un kiosco que estaba en la otra esquina

-De acuerdo

-¿qué le pasaba? – Harry le preguntó a Hermione cuando empezaron a andar

-Oh, nada con importancia – la chica sonrió – simplemente se siente atraída por cierto rubio

-¿rubio? – Harry la miró fijamente - ¿Malf…?

-¿Hermione Granger! – una voz a sus espaldas detuvo el paso de los dos.

En el momento que esa voz dijo la última letra, Hermione supo perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz dulzona. A una chica a la que había odiado desde su más tierna infancia, a una chica que te sonría de frente con gran encanto, y que por la espalda te ponía de vuelta y media.

Harry la vio tensarse de nuevo. La castaña cerró los ojos un momento y apretó los labios. Un segundo después se había relajado, había abierto sus puños y había sacado una gran sonrisa. Y con ella en la cara, se volvió hacia la voz.

-Hola, Susy

Una rubia de piel morena y ojos oscuros se levantó de su toalla a rayas. Llevaba un minúsculo bikini de color rosa. A su lado, un chico alto con bastantes bíceps y de pelo castaños oscuro engominado, se levantó junto a ella.

-No puedo creer que seas tu, Hermione – la chica fingió sorpresa – hace tanto que no te veíamos. ¿A que sí, Johnny? – tomó la mano del chico - ¿Johnny? – increpó alzando la voz

-Eh... – Johnny no podía quitar la vista del bikini negro de Hermione – si, si

-He estado muy ocupada – la castaña sonrió – por lo que veo, te has convertido en una chica preciosa. Y vosotras también, Nancy, Cindy – dijo Hermione a dos chicas que estaban detrás

Las dos aludidas se levantaron en un segundo y se colocaron tras Susy. Las dos chicas, rubias teñidas, también lucían bañadores en tonos rosas.

-Gracias Hermione – pestañeó Susy – No te habíamos visto desde que abandonaste la escuela para ir a ese internado. Espero que te haya ido bien en ese internado para sabelotodos, perdón – dejó escapar una risa graciosa – inteligentes

-¡Oh! Gracias por tu preocupación, Susy – Hermione se apoyó una mano en el pecho con fingido agradecimiento – me ha ido de maravillas. He sacado fantásticas notas, he aprendido mucho y he hecho estupendos amigos – sonrió coqueta – Mira, esos chicos pelirrojos – señaló a los hermanos Weasleys – estudian conmigo

-Vaya… - Susy se quedó mirando el trasero de Ron

-Es muy guapo – susurró Nancy. Susy le dio un codazo a la chica por prestar atención a los amigos de la castaña.

-Y mirad, aquel chico también – Hermione, muy alegre, señaló a Draco, que justamente eligió ese momento para salir de la piscina de un salto y estirar su torso bajo el sol.

-¿Qué? – Susy no podía cerrar la boca - ¡Venga ya Granger! Al parecer se te ha subido a la cabeza tu inteligencia

-No, para nada – Hermione negó y miró a la rubia con un teatral enfado por no creerla - ¡Draco!

-¿Si, Hermione? – el slytherin respondió desde lejos

-Ahora vamos para ya – le contestó Hermione. El rubio se encogió de hombros y se fue con los dos pelirrojos

-Hermione, e-estás muy guapa – consiguió articular Johnny. Susy abrió la boca espantada.

-¿eso crees? – la castaña se acercó al chico – cuando tenías diez años no pensabas lo mismo

-Bueno – Johnny se rascó la nuca – ya sabes – se excusó – pero quizás quieras dar una vuelta conmigo en mi moto

-Suena interesante – Hermione sonrió y Johnny le contestó con otra sonrisa. Harry, que había permanecido al margen, se acercó – pero, el medio de transporte de mi chico es más interesante aún

Hermione retrocedió y se abrazó a la espalda desnuda de Harry. El moreno la agarró a su vez de la cintura y besó su cuello.

-Lo siento Johnny

-Pe-pero…

-¡Johnny! – Susy tiró de su brazo y lo alejó de la castaña - ¡adiós Granger! – el grupo de rubias se fueron de ahí enfadadas

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – Harry se giró a Hermione y la tomó con ambos brazos

-Digamos que… una pequeña venganza – la castaña carcajeó – esa chica amargó mi infancia y mi vida en el colegio, y yo sólo la saludaba – habló Hermione con inocencia

-¿sólo saludarla¡con todo el encanto que acabas de soltar, casi haces que muera de excitación!

-¡Harry! – le amonestó Hermione sonrojada

-Vamos al agua

Los dos entraron en el frescor de la piscina. Hermione se hundió y emergió con todo el pelo mojado pegado en la cara. Harry se acercó y le quitó el pelo. La castaña aprovechó la flaqueza del moreno y lo hundió hacia abajo.

-Jajaja – rió - ¿estás bien?

-No lo sé – Harry la miró medio enojado –a lo mejor necesito un abrazo para ponerme bien – la chica lo abrazó gustosa, pero Harry la agarró bien y tiró de los dos hacia abajo. Los dos salieron riendo.

-¿y ese Johnny? – le preguntó Harry mientras chapoteaban

-uno que estaba en mi clase de la primaria. La verdad es que de chico era más lindo

-¿enamorada, quizás? – dijo divertido Harry

-Enamoramiento de niña. Era el típico chico guapo que gustaba a todas las niñas, pero que no se acercaba a la chica de pelo enmarañado que hacía cosas extrañas. Interesante que ahora me invitara – Hermione meneó la cabeza

-¿qué hacías con esos chicos, Hermione? – Ron se acercó a ellos

-¡Ron! – Hermione saltó a la espalda del pelirrojo, y la rodeó con sus piernas y se agarró de su cuello – Simples amigos de escuela

-¿ya has probado el trampolín, Ron?

-No, Harry – el pelirrojo agarró bien las piernas de Hermione – la verdad es que me da un poco de cosa

-No me lo puedo creer Weasley – Draco se unió a ellos - ¿y dónde queda el león valiente?

-No he visto tampoco que tú te tirases, Malfoy

-Pero se supone, Weasley, que yo soy la serpiente cobarde – Draco sonrió de medio lado

-¡Sois los dos unos cobardes! – Ginny, desde el bordillo de la piscina, le sacó la lengua a los dos

-¡Di que si, Ginny! – Hermione apoyó a su amiga y despegándose de Ron, nadó con gracia hasta Harry

La pelirroja subió al trampolín, botó un poco y entró limpiamente en el agua. Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, sonrió y salió de la piscina para tirarse de nuevo.

-Creo que yo también me tirare – Ron llegó hasta un a escalerilla próxima y salió

-¿qué te pasaba antes, Hermione? – preguntó Draco

-Nada. Es que unas compañeras del colegio no creían que semejante belleza fuera amiga mía – le halagó Hermione riéndose

-Desde luego – Draco alzó una ceja – mi hermosura desmaya a las masas

-Si, si, Draco – Hermione le tiró agua

-¿has creído por un momento, Granger, qué me ganarías en una pelea de agua?

-Por supuesto, Malfoy. Yo estoy con ella – dijo Harry – y recuerda que soy mejor jugador que tu

Los tres empezaron a echarse agua y a reírse mientras intentaban librarse unos de otros. Draco esquivando el agua, le gritó al moreno:

-¡eso lo veremos en el último partido!

Por el resto del día estuvieron bañándose y divirtiéndose. A media mañana se tomaron los sandwiches que la Sra. Granger les había preparado y abrieron unas latas de refresco. Luego, mientras las chicas tomaban el sol en sus toallas, los tres chicos se dedicaron a recorrer el edificio y al final, acabaron en la sauna.

Ya entrada la tarde, decidieron ir a casa para cambiarse y ponerse algo decente para entrar en el cine. Ginny ni cabía en si de felicidad.

-¡estoy deseando ir! – la pelirroja iba junto con la castaña

-Al final, has tomado color – Hermione miró la cara pecosa de Ginny, a la cual le habían salido más pecas y había tomado un poco de color rojo, que la hacia ver adorable.

-¡pero tu estás morena! – Hermione lucía un tono dorado por toda su piel

-No suelo ponerme roja – la mayor se encogió de hombros – sin embargo, Harry si se pone rojo – las chicas se rieron. El moreno, a pesar de usar gran cantidad de protección, llevaba quemado los hombros y la espalda – ahora te echo en casa un poco de crema hidratante, Harry – le habló la castaña

Los cinco entraron en casa. Hermione fue corriendo a ver a Alex. Era incapaz de pasar un día completo sin ver a su niño. Lo encontró balbuceando cosas con el abuelo.

-¿ya estáis aquí? – Jane entró al salón mientras Hermione tomaba a su hijo en brazos – habéis tomado color. Id a cambiaros. La sesión de cine es a las ocho.

Todos los chicos subieron por la escalera, excepto Hermione y Harry. Jane había esperado a su hija para que ésta le diera el pecho a Alex en vez de un biberón. Hermione colocó una silla de espaldas a ellos y se bajó el bikini.

-Espera, Harry, que te echo crema – la Sra. Granger apareció con un bote de aftersun - ¿os habéis puesto protector solar? – dijo la mujer después de que el chico se sacara la camiseta

-Si, pero es la primera vez que me daba tanto el sol – contestó Harry

-¿No habías ido nunca a una piscina? – le preguntó el Sr. Granger – Hermione nos dijo que tu vivías en el mundo muggle

-Mis tíos no me habían llevado a ninguna – Harry dejó que Jane le untara la crema

Un casi insonoro quejido hizo que los tres se volvieron a la espalda de la castaña

-¿Hermione¿estás bien? – preguntó Joseph

-Si, no os preocupéis. Alex simplemente me lastimó un poco con los dientes. Estoy acostumbrada – Hermione se puso contra su hombro a su hijo, que dejó escapar el aire

-Luego me dejas revisarle los dientes – pidió el Sr. Granger

-¿no es aún chico, Joseph?

-No creo, Jane. Ya tiene el principio de las paletas fuera. Veré si están naciendo bien, si es que mantiene la boca abierta durante dos minutos

Después de un rato, los chicos acabaron de alistarse. Ron también tuvo que pasar por las manos de Jane para aliviar el calor de sus hombros. Hermione, a su vez, también masajeó los hombros de Ginny, que al contacto con el sol se habían llenado de más pecas. Draco era el único que había evitado al abusivo sol, pero claro, no tenía ni un poco de color en su piel marfil.

Salieron de la casa a las siete y cuarto, justo con el tiempo para llegar al centro comercial. Todos optaron por ponerse ropas cómodas. Los chicos pantalones vaqueros y las chicas faldas vaqueras. Draco exigió que al día siguiente fueran a comprar ropa. Había tenido que ponerse una camisa de Harry, ya que su armario estaba lleno casi exclusivamente de ropa mágica.

-Bueno, Draco, mañana venimos de nuevo y os enseño las tiendas – le prometió Hermione al rubio mientras todos veían como las plantas del centro comercial destinadas a ropa estaban cerrada al público a ese hora.

-Compraremos palomitas¿no? – inquirió Ron

-¡Claro! – Ginny buscó con la mirada el puesto de las palomitas

Provistos de palomitas, entraron en la sala de cine. Los padres de Hermione habían elegido para ellos una comedia. En la sala, ya había personas sentadas que esperaban en el empiezo de la proyección.

Cuando llegaron a su fila de asientos, pasó primero Ginny y luego iba a entrar Harry, pero como el que no quiere la cosa, Draco se coló antes y el moreno entró a continuación tomando de la mano a Hermione. Ron, feliz con sus dos paquetes de palomitas, se colocó junto a la castaña.

-Te vas a morir de sed dentro de diez minutos – le dijo Hermione con voz cantarina a Ron

-Pues para eso – Ron tragó las palomitas que tenía en la boca – traigo esto – le enseñó una botella de plástico pequeña llena de agua – ¡te he dejado sin palabras, Hermione!

-Si. Tu ganas – la castaña, derrotada, se cruzó de brazos

A los cinco minutos, comenzó la película. Los magos miraron impresionados como coloridas imágenes llenaba la pantalla. Hermione comprobó como Draco evaluaba con ojo crítico ese invento muggle.

-¿te gusta? – Hermione se inclinó sobre Harry para preguntarle

-Si – el chico le sonrió. Llevaban ya allí una hora – es divertida

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione por encima del apoyabrazos y jugó con sus dedos.

-¿impresionado, Draco? – Ginny vio como el rubio no perdía detalle de la película

-Más bien complacido – susurró – estoy en un sitio fresco, en un cómodo sillón y acompañado de una hermosa pelirroja – la miró a los ojos. Ginny bajó la vista. La tormenta en los ojos del rubio.

Draco observó el perfil pecoso y sonrió. Esa chica le llenaba sin saber como.

-Eres hermosa, Evra

Ginny miró sorprendida al slytherin, sin embargo, éste miraba de nuevo a la pantalla. La gryffindor suspiró y también volvió a la película. Pero tembló. Una mano pálida se había apoyado en rodilla. Pensaba girarse y decirle algo al rubio, pero el chico subió lentamente su mano por su piel desnuda y no pudo más que apretar los labios. Draco dibujó en el muslo con sus dedos y luego, lentamente, retiró su mano complacido.

Pero si Draco Malfoy creía que Ginevra Weasley se quedaba satisfecha así, es que no la conocía bien. Por lo cual, sin que Draco pudiera creerlo, sintió como una mano de cuidadas uñas se deslizaba por su muslo a gran velocidad ascendente. Cuando Draco miró a Ginny, ésta, con una sonrisa curvada en sus labios, miraba atenta la película.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

-Bueno, cuéntame Ginny –pidió Hermione

Las dos chicas, en una soleada mañana de jueves, se aseaban en el cuarto de baño. Mientras Ginny se duchaba, Hermione se desenredaba el pelo

-¿qué te tengo que contar?

-No sé – Hermione puso acento despistado – quizás me podrías contar el hecho de que las manos de Draco y las tuyas no estuvieron visibles anoche

-¿qué? – Ginny sacó la cabeza enjabonada

-Qu…

-Buenos días

Draco Malfoy con sólo vaqueros puestos y la bolsa de aseo en la mano entró al cuarto de baño.

-¡Draco! – Hermione se cruzó las manos en el pecho y Ginny escondió la cabeza rápidamente tras la cortina

-¿crees qué voy a esperar media hora a qué acabéis? – dijo con voz desafiante - y te prometo que te vi más ayer en bikini, que ahora – la chica bajó los brazos. En verdad, tenía razón, ya que llevaba un top negro que tapaba el doble que un bikini

-¿y yo! – se quejó Ginny por encima del ruido del agua

-No te preocupes – habló como sin darle importancia – si hubiera querido verte desnuda, ya habría descorrido la cortina

Ante la desaprobación de las dos chicas, Draco sacó sus útiles de afeitar, se colocó a un lado de Hermione en el lavabo y se llenó la cara de espuma. Los tres continuaron son sus respectivos labores, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta.

-¿y ahora? – Hermione se volteó

-Lo siento, no puedo aguantar – Ron abrió la taza del wáter – y mientras que bajo y no… – y de espaldas a ellos, hizo sus necesidades.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Draco le sonrió divertido mientras se pasaba la cuchilla por el cuello.

-¡Por Merlín! – medio gritó Ginny desde la bañera - ¿alguien más?

-¿eso significa qué puedo entrar? – la cabeza de Harry apareció por el hueco de la puerta – tengo que ducharme

-¡Oh, no! – Ginny sacó la cabeza mojada por un lado de la cortina – ¡tu te esperas!

-Dudaba que me dejaras meterme a la misma vez que tu – rió Harry. Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido desde el espejo.

-Ron, pásame la toalla – pidió Ginny

-Pasa Harry – le dijo Hermione – nosotras ya hemos acabado.

Ginny se anudó la toalla y abrió la cortina. Ron abrió la puerta para salir, ya que también había terminado.

-Y mañana¡hacemos turnos! – dijo Ginny a Harry y a Draco desde el pasillo. Hermione sonrió.

-Nos vamos en un rato al centro comercial – les dijo la castaña ante de cerrarles la puerta.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

.:_Caelius saca la cabeza poco a poco por encima del escritorio_:. Bueno..ejem..se que queréis, deseáis, matarme por no haber aparecido en tanto tiempo .:_Caelius se muerde el labio_:., pero tengo excusa o eso creo ' He estado más de un mes fuera de mi pais estudiando y por donde he andado, no he tenido posibilidad de entrar a interner y menos aún de seguir escribiendo. Luego, cuando regresé, se me junto el regreso con el terminar el capítulo y con el comienzo de las clases, más otros asuntillos más. Se que no puedo pedir que me perdonéis .:_Caelius se tira al suelo de rodillas_:., pero al menos intentarlo¿no? _.:carita de niña buena:._

He partido el capítulo en dos porque es exageradamente largo y no estoy muy a gusto todavía con ciertas cosas de la 2º parte (ni de la 1º :s). Así que espero subir pronto el otro trozo (prometo no tardar meses_.:Caelius se pone la mano derecha en el corazón_:.)

Muchos besos, y de verdad, lo lamento.

PD:reviews anónimos los contestaré con uno mío.


	19. Chapter 17 2º parte

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!!

(No me matéis¿vale? .:hum:.)

_La belleza complace a los ojos; la dulzura encadena el alma_

Capítulo Diecisiete

(2ª parte)

-¡Adiós, mamá! – Hermione cerró la puerta de entrada de su casa - ¿nos vamos? – el resto asintió – pues adelante – la castaña empujó el cochecito de Alex

Caminaron con dirección al centro comercial. Habían decidido llevarse con ellos al niño. La madre de Hermione tenía que hacer unos recados y Hermione tenía ganas de pasear ella misma a su hijo. Así que le puso un conjunto bonito de los que había comprado Jane el otro día y lo montó en el carro.

Ahora iban Harry, Ginny y Draco discutiendo sobre algo de Quiddicht y Hermione, Alex y Ron detrás de ellos. El pelirrojo repetía sílabas variadas e intentaba con todo su empeño que el niño las repitiera.

-Bueno, todo esto son tiendas de ropas, zapatos y complementos – indicó Hermione - qué cada uno vaya donde quiera¿no?

La chica les había enseñado a los magos el sistema monetario muggle y les había cambiado su dinero mágico por su dinero muggle. Draco quería ir a probarse unos zapatos que había visto en un escaparate. Ron y Harry decidieron ir a ver ropa directamente, y Ginny quería buscar un vestido bonito.

-Nada caro – le dijo a Hermione – no quiero que mama me regañe, ni quedarme sin ahorros

-Iremos a aquella – Hermione empujó el carrito – hay muchas cosas bonitas

Las chicas entraron y vieron las diversas prendas de ropa. Había faldas, camisetas y pantalones de muchos colores alegres. Las dos miraron diversas prendas y buscaron sus colores favoritos. Al final, fue la pelirroja la que eligió un par de camisetas y un vestido. Los tres fueron a los probadores. Hermione esperó fuera con Alex.

-¿es tu hijo? – le preguntó una risueña dependienta. Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Eh…no – Hermione tomó en brazos a Alex – sólo es mi hermanito pequeño – volvió a mordisquear su labio

-Es muy lindo – la mujer acarició su moflete

-Gracias – sonrió

-Ma..Ma.. – Alex agarró la cara de Hermione, mordió con sus dientecitos su labio inferior y tironeó de un rizo castaño de su madre. Hermione, en ese momento, podría haber muerto de felicidad

-¿Qué? – miró al niño paralizada y con los ojos húmedos

-Ma..ma..ma..

-Parece que te quiere mucho – agregó la dependienta

-Si, si – Hermione parpadeó repetidamente para evitar las lágrimas – nos llama a todas las mujeres de la familia así. Adiós, señora. Mi amiga me espera en la caja.

Hermione llegó corriendo con Ginny. La pelirroja, tras pagar una camiseta y el vestido, cogió ella el carro y siguió a la castaña que presurosa se sentó en un banco de fuera de la tienda y se puso a Alex en las rodillas.

-Alex¿qué has dicho antes? – Hermione le habló con ternura a su hijo

-¿qué sucede Hermione? – Ginny se sentó a su lado

-Ma..ma..ma – Alex agarró la blusa de Hermione y empezó a erguirse en sus piernas

-¡Dios mio! – Hermione abrazó a su hijo y lloró de la felicidad - ¿lo has oído, Ginny?

-¡Si! – Ginny rió – no lo dice con mucha conciencia, pero te relaciona a ti con esas sílabas

-¡Hermione, Ginny! – Harry y Ron se acercaron a las dos con una bolsa cada uno.

-¿qué pasa? – Harry se asustó al ver las lágrimas de Hermione y se puso en cuclillas a sus pies.

-Nada malo – rió Hermione – A ver Alex, dile al tío Ron y a Harry quien soy yo

-Ma..ma..ma – el niño agitó feliz sus brazos. Hermione lo agarró bien y dejó que Alex pataleara en su falda.

-Hermione… - Harry se sentó al otro lado de ella y la besó.

Draco, con tres bolsas en cada mano, se unió a ellos a los diez minutos. Los cinco fueron a uno cafetería cercana. Harry empujó esta vez el carrito de Alex con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba a Hermione de los hombros. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron café y té. Hermione pidió por favor al camarero que le calentara el biberón para su pequeña joyita.

-Draco¿no te has colado? – Hermione miró las bolsas de al lado del rubio y depositó su taza en el plato

-Si en un futuro tengo que venir a ver a Alex, no voy a venir siempre con los mismos pantalones – le dio un sorbo a su café amargo – y ya he aprovechado para comprar unos cuantos pares de zapatos. Los de aquí son más elegantes que los del Callejón

-¡No me lo puedo creer, Malfoy¿tu diciendo eso? – Ron lo miró incrédulo

-Para que mentir Weasley – el rubio alzó una ceja – las telas mágicas son mejores, pero en cambio los zapatos muggles son mejores que los mágicos.

-Baja la voz – le aseveró Ginny mirando a los chicos de la mesa de al lado.

Cuando Harry le terminó de dar el biberón a Alex y Hermione fue al servicio para cambiarle el pañal, se levantaron. Hermione quería ir a ver unas tiendas más y Ron y Harry tenían curiosidad por entrar en una tienda de deportes muggles.

-Nos vemos en un par de horas y almorzamos algo por aquí. Cuidad de Alex – Hermione se despidió de los tres y del niño, que estaba vez estaría a cargo de su hermanastro, de su tío y de Harry.

-¿Dónde querías ir? – preguntó Ginny

-Aquí – entraron en una tienda de complementos – necesito nuevas horquillas y gomillas para el pelo. Tener tanto pelo, hacen que se rompan antes.

Hermione buscó lo que deseaba y escogió entre la gran variedad. Se acercaron a pagar a la caja. Irían a ver zapatos ahora, pero Ginny paró a Hermione.

-¿qué es eso? – Ginny señaló una tienda que estaba en la esquina

Hermione miró. Sujetadores, bragas, camisetas interiores, tangas,…Una lencería.

-Una lencería

-¿y hay una tienda para ello? Dijo que, en el mundo mágico, mi madre compra la ropa interior en la misma tienda de ropa

-Aquí también se puede comprar en grandes supermercados, pero hay tiendas especializadas.

-Entremos

-¿qué? – Hermione se mordió el labio – yo n-no he entrado nunca. Eso es para mujeres mayores

-¿pero qué dices? Acabo de ver entrar a dos crías. ¡Vamos! – la animó – nunca he tenido un tanga de esos. Mi madre dice que son inapropiados y que son cosas muggles.

Hermione se dejó arrastrar por la pelirroja al interior. Había de todo lo que pudieran imaginar. Desde simple braguitas de algodón a ardientes conjuntos de lencería. Hermione se avergonzó al tomar unas braguitas de encajes y lacitos.

-Son bonitas – le dijo Ginny que ya llevaba en las manos un par de tangas - ¿te gustan? – se los enseñó

-Si, pero¿por qué los dos iguales?

-Porque uno es para ti – Ginny se lo dio

-¿no me lastimaran? – Hermione miró desconfiada la fina tirita

-No sé – Ginny tomó un sujetador rosa con un pequeño lazo en el centro de color blanco – nunca pensé que existieran cosas tan bonitas.

-En verdad, lo son – Hermione tomó un sujetador rojo de encaje. Tenía de todo menos tela que cubriera.

-¡eso es precioso! – Ginny lo miró con la boca abierta

-Demasiado atrevido – la castaña se mordió el labio

-¿atrevido? – le encaró la pelirroja con los brazos en jarra – ¡si sólo lo va a ver quien tu quiera que lo vea! Ni que tuvieras que pasearte con únicamente eso puesto. Además estoy segura que a Harry le encantará – Ginny sonrió pícara

-Estoy de acuerdo

A Hermione se le cayó el sujetador al suelo.

-Draco – Ginny miró al rubio y después se agachó a por lo que dejó caer Hermione

-¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione cubriendo con las manos el sujetador que le devolvió Ginny

-Me aburría en la tienda de deportes. Muchas pelotas de fútbol. Entonces¿te lo llevas? – señaló con los ojos el sujetador escondido

-¿a qué es bonito? – preguntó Ginny en busca de un aliado

-Si –asintió – y ese – le arrebató el sujetador rosa de las manos a la pelirroja – también – sonrió complacido

-¡Pero a la que le tiene que gustar es a mi! – protestó Hermione

-Eso es fácil – añadió Draco y a su vez esquivó las manos de Ginny que querían apropiarse de nuevo del sujetador rosa – os lo regaló – de un hábil movimiento, le quitó el sujetador a Hermione y con los dos en las manos, fue a la caja

-¡Draco! – las dos horrorizadas fueron tras él

Nunca olvidarían la vergüenza que pasaron cuando la mujer de la caja cobró los dos sujetadores al rubio, y éste después le entregó su correspondiente bolsita a cada una.

Cuando se reunieron todos, decidieron ir a comer a una hamburguesería, a pesar de las quejas de Draco sobre que eso no era comida para su paladar. Pero lo mejor fue como Hermione y Ginny evadieron magistralmente las preguntas de Harry y Ron sobre sus recientes bolsas de color rosado.

-Estoy pensando, que quizás os apetecería ir a un sitio – Hermione empujaba el carrito de Alex de vuelta a su casa

-¿a dónde? – Ron, que cargaba las bolsas al igual que el resto de los hombres, miró a la castaña

-Nunca he ido, y pienso que con quien mejor que con ustedes para ir por primera vez – Hermione le alargó a Alex un sonajero para que se entretuviera

-¿qué sitio? –preguntó Ginny

-A una discoteca

-¿a una discoteca? – Harry la miró impresionado

-¿qué es una discoteca? – preguntó Draco sin querer quedarse ignorante

-Un sitio donde se sirven bebidas y se baila – explicó Harry

-Pero eso es un pub, como los que hay escondidos en el Callejón Diagon – expresó Ginny

-Bueno, no son exactamente iguales – Hermione adoptó su tono característico – en los pubs mágicos se sirven bebidas y tienen música ambiental y sillones para estar cómodos, por lo que he leído. Sin embargo, en las discotecas tú puedes bailar. Hay una pista con mucha gente bailando, chicos poniendo música y grandes altavoces.

-¡eso suena mejor! – Ginny, animada, aprobó la propuesta

-¿no sirven bebidas? – Draco miró preocupado a Hermione

-Si, pero no whisky de fuego, Draco.

-¡Ouch! – se quejó Ron - ¡hubiera sido mi oportunidad para probarlo!

-¿No lo has tomado nunca? – Draco lo observó con petulancia y dejó escapar una sonrisa ladeada - ¡me sorprendes Weasley!

-¿algún problema con ell…?

-Hola papá – Hermione abrió en ese momento la puerta de su casa y con ello, zanjó la pelea que comenzaba a sus espaldas.

-¡Que raro! Siempre tenemos que esperar nosotros – Ron se dejó caer en el sofá del salón

-Eso es ley de vida, Ron – el Sr. Granger le dio una palmadita de ánimo en la espalda

Los tres, ya arreglados, esperaban rezagados a que la chicas bajaran. El pelirrojo llevaba unos pantalones claros y una camiseta azul marina de mangas cortas. Draco iba completamente de negro: pantalones y camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados. Harry se había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de un verde tenue con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos.

-Pero llevan ahí metidas en el cuarto desde que llegamos – Harry se cruzó de brazos

-Se pongan lo que se pongan, no nos van a sorprender¡las vemos todos los días!

-No hables tan pronto, Ron – Jane Granger bajó por las escaleras con Alex en sus brazos – Hermione le ha dado de comer y se está terminando de recolocar la ropa

-Así todo, ya estamos – la voz de Ginny y sus pasos se escucharon desde las escaleras

-Vaya… - Ron recorrió la vestimenta de su hermana - ¿cuándo creciste?

-Tonto – bufó la pelirroja. Sin embargo, Ginny llevó corriendo la mirada a donde estaba deseando llevarla, para encontrar unos ojos metálicos comiéndosela.

Llevaba el vestido que se había comprado por la mañana. Era de un color verde aceituna. Le llegaba unos dedos por encima de las rodillas y se ajustaba a sus caderas y a su cintura, trepando por su cuerpo hasta atarse tras el cuello. Lo impresionante, notaron, era el escote trasero, que mostraba su tersa espalda. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño informal y lo único que llevaba maquillado era los labios en color rojo.

-¿no te caerás? – Draco paseó los ojos por sus piernas desnudas hasta llegar a los altos tacones de cintas negras

-Para nada. Si eso, tu me sostienes¿no? – añadió con coquetería

-Ya estoy – Hermione bajó mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso – mamá¿dónde están mis llaves de casa?

-Hija – su padre le sonrió afablemente – estás preciosa

-No es para tanto, papá – la chica se mordió el labio

Observaron como el traje de Hermione se adhería sutilmente a su piel. De un cremoso color amarillo, pero sin ser llamativo, destacaba con suavidad sobre su piel dorada. Con finas tirantas, caía ajustado hasta la cintura, donde se ensanchaba un poco hasta cortarse bajo las rodillas. Una abertura lateral mostraba su muslo derecho. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, deliciosamente arreglado: liso por arriba mientras que las puntas se ensortijaban en suaves ondas.

-Cierra la boca – susurró Ginny a Harry dándole un codazo – y ofrécele el brazo

-Bien, chicos, que os divirtáis. Las llaves, Hermione – Jane le tendió el manojo

-Y haced el favor de cuidad de las señoritas – añadió Joseph mientras se despedían del umbral de la puerta

-Desde luego, señor – Ron ya llevaba del brazo a su hermana mientras Harry agarraba a Hermione

El grupo caminó hasta la discoteca, que estaba pasando el gran edificio que alojaba el centro comercial.

-Me tienes sin palabras, Hermione – el moreno deslizó su mano por el brazo de la chica hasta entrecruzar sus dedos con los de Hermione

-Me haces sonrojar, Harry. No me mires así – dijo tímida. Harry rió.

-Estás aún más linda cuando te sonrojas. Todavía me parece imposible que estemos así – el chico alzó sus manos entrelazadas

-Tarde me di cuenta. Sé que siempre tuve este sentimiento por ti, pero siempre quedó sepultado y más aún durante sexto.

-Justo cuando yo me di cuenta de la parte tan importante que tú formabas en mi vida –sonrió y besó los nudillos de la chica.

El grupo torció la calle y divisaron la discoteca con grandes carteles luminosos. Entraron en la sala. La música les martilleó en los oídos. La barra estaba en el fondo de la estancia. Había unas puertas que conducía a los servicios y unas escaleras que subía a una entreplanta superior. Unas cuantas mesas altas estaban repartidas cerca de la barra y algunas eran ya ocupadas. La pista estaba llena de gente bailando.

-Bueno¿qué os parece? – Hermione se giró a los otros chicos

-Guay – los hermanos Weasleys miraban asombrados a su alrededor

-Vulgar – Draco oteó el entorno con una mueca de asco

-¡No seas quisquilloso! – Ginny se puso las manos en la cadera - ¡vamos! Invítame a una copa – la pelirroja agarró la mano del rubio y tiró de él hacia la barra

-¡Pero Gin…!

-Déjalos Ron, no seas infantil

-Yo no soy infantil, Hermione. Es Ginny la que hace niñerías

-Tu hermana ya es mayorcita, Ron, e incluso más madura que tú

-¿más madura? – el pelirrojo abrió la boca perplejo - ¡no sabes lo que dices, Hermione!

-¿qué no..?

-¡Alto! – Harry se colocó en medio de los dos – estamos en un sitio nuevo¿no se supone que deberíamos investigarlo y no estar aquí discutiendo? Ahora, estáis los dos castigados – los dos peleones le miraron alzando las cejas, y Hermione, de paso, puso los ojos en blanco – tú – señaló a Ron – por soportar vuestras tontas peleas, me invitarás a una copa y tú, señorita, quiero una sesión de besos hasta quedarme sin oxígeno

-¡¿qué?! – chillaron los dos abriendo mucho los ojos

-¡Venga! – el moreno chasqueó los dedos y empezó a caminar riendo a carcajadas

Tras un par de horas largas de estancia allí, los chicos ya se conocían el lugar. Ron y Harry tomaban un Martini sentados en una mesa alta mientras que Draco, Hermione y Ginny parecían charlar de algo junto a la barra.

-Voy a pedir que me pongan más hielo – Ron se levantó con su vaso medio vacío – ahora vengo

-Claro – Harry le dio un trago a su bebida

Ron se acercó al trío de la barra y éstos se callaron al recibirlo

-¿de qué hablabais?

-De bebidas, Weasley – Draco alzó las cejas mientras agitaba el whisky de su vaso

-Supongo que esto no estará a tu nivel – Ron, con tono ofendido, se encaró al rubio

-No, está bien. Y esto no está tan malo – Draco bebió de su copa

-Pídeme, una de esas, Hermione

-¿Whisky? – preguntó Hermione girándose en su asiento hacia él – Has estado con bebidas suaves todo el tiempo y…

-¿no me crees capaz? – el pelirrojo sintió herido su orgullo

-Lo que quiere decir Hermione es que… - dijo Ginny removiendo su bebida

-¿qué es eso? –preguntó Ron viendo la bebida rosita de su hermana

-Ah, no sé, algo muy dulce – le acercó a su hermano el vaso para que oliera – algo empalagoso que no tiene mucho alcohol

-Bueno, está bien – el gryffindor asintió satisfecho – yo entonces pediré un whisky

-¿lo aguantará tu estómago, Weasley? – Malfoy torció una sonrisa, Ron gruñó y pasó de él

-¡No deberías mezclar, Ron! – protestó Hermione

-Lo compartiré con Harry, sólo para probar – dijo con carita de niño bueno

-¿Harry? – Hermione miró hacia los lados - ¿dónde está Harry?

-En la mesa aquella – Draco señaló con su índice – y por lo que veo muy bien acompañado. Yo que tu lo ataría, Granger – Draco rió por un momento y luego, le dio un pellizco amistoso a Hermione en la mejilla

-¡Pero serán…! – la castaña dejó de un golpe su bebida en la barra – Ahora nos vemos – dejó su bolso en las manos de Ron y salió andando.

El mundo era grande. Y eso era lo que pensaba Hermione hasta que vio como, por la casualidad del destino, Nancy y Cindy estaban en la misma discoteca, y justamente coqueteando con el chico que no debían.

-¡Buenas noches! – Hermione sacó su mejor sonrisa y se colocó entra las dos chicas, que intentaban, en vano, sacar a bailar a un ojiverde.

-¡Hermione! – las dos rubias teñidas y embutidas en minifaldas dieron un bote

-No te habíamos visto – dijo Nancy

-No sabíamos que te fueran estos sitios – Cindy agitó su melena

-¡Oh, si! – dijo la castaña sonriendo con auto suficiencia - ¡me encanta venir a bailar con mi chico! – soltó una risita de la cual Parvati estaría orgullosa – si me permitís – Hermione agarró la mano de Harry y tiró del compungido chico -¡adiós!

-Gracias Hermione. No sabía como deshacerme de ellas

-Eso me pasa por enamorarme de un chico guapo – se quejó la castaña entrando en la pista

-¿y quién es ese chico? – Harry la paró en medio de la pista y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos

-No sé… -Hermione arrugó el entrecejo y se pegó más al cuerpo de Harry – alto, moreno, muy guapo, deportista y un poco amante de los problemas – la castaña paseó las manos por la espalda del chico hasta anudarlas tras su cuello.

-Si lo encuentro un día de éstos, – Harry agachó su rostro y dijo antes de besarla – le diré que estás coladita por sus huesos.

-Si, esos dos que se están comiendo la boca son mis amigos – Ron asintió

-Deben de gustarse mucho

-¿gustarse¡se aman como locos! – dejó el vaso en la barra – igual que yo y mi Lunita – añadió soñador

El hombre rió. El pelirrojo echó un vistazo al hombre moreno que compartía barra con él. Llevaban ya un rato hablando de cosas banales y absurdas con el buen señor de la gabardina oscura.

-¿Lunita¿tu novia?

-Así es

-Creí que lo era la muchacha pelirroja que venía contigo

-No, para nada – el muchacho negó con la cabeza - ella es mi hermana, que, por cierto, no sé por donde anda

En la pista sonaba en ese momento los últimos acordes de una canción pegadiza para dejar paso a una melodía más tranquila.

-Voy a buscar a los demás – dijo Ginny tras finalizar la canción

-No, no, no – Draco la tomó de la muñeca – esta canción también la bailarás conmigo. Paso de estar más tiempo con tu hermano y Potter.

-Pero…-

Sin embargo, la música hizo que su susurro no se alzara, y Draco la acercó a él de nuevo. El rubio posó una mano en su cintura y tomó su mano derecha, moviendo a los dos lentamente.

Ginny levantó sus ojos en busca de unos grises. Necesitaba encontrar eso que tanto le atraía. La laguna gris tenía siempre una primera capa fría, pero si se buscaba más allá, se podían encontrar muchos más sentimientos. Y sonrió cuando los encontró. Draco apreció esa sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos. Lentamente, el slytherin acarició la espalda desnuda de la gryffindor y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, en un protector gesto.

-¿Con quién está hablando Ron? – a unos metros de distancia, una pareja se preguntaba sobre su pelirrojo amigo

-A ver – Harry giró a su acompañante y miró a la barra – ni idea de quien será ese tipo. No distingo bien su cara entre tanta luces de colores.

-¿un simple borracho de barra? – Hermione se mordió el labio

-No sé Hermione, pero me quedaría más seguro averiguando – dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo

-Lo mejor será que nos reunamos todos. Ya es hora de volver – la chica tomó la muñeca de Harry y consultó el reloj de Harry – entre charlas, copas y bailes, llevamos aquí más de cuatro horas.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y fueron a la barra.

-Ron¿podemos hablar contigo? – Harry miró al hombre, que ocultó su rostro tras el cuello de la gabardina

-¡Hey, compañeros! – dijo Ron - ¡por supuesto¿qué pasa?

-Nada Ron – Hermione tiró de su camisa y lo bajó de la silla alta – que ya es hora de irse

-¿Tienen prisa, señorita? – el hombre sonrió a la chica. El labio de Hermione tembló por un momento.

-Si, señor – contestó Harry – buenas noches

Los tres se alejaron de la barra y fueron a la zona cercana a la puerta de salida.

-¿se puede saber que hacías hablando con extraños, Ron? – increpó Hermione cuando se apartaron de la muchedumbre

-¡Nada¡Sólo era un tipo que estaba aburrido! Hablábamos de tonterías – se defendió Ron - ¿no pensaréis que es un mortífago disfrazado? – preguntó al ver sus caras

-Podría ser – apostilló Harry

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Era un hombre normal, no me ha sonsacado nada – el pelirrojo empezó a pasearse inquieto, pero tuvo que sujetarse en Harry

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el moreno. El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces y asintió.

-Simplemente se le han subido los dos whisky al levantarse de la silla y moverse – dijo Hermione con tono peleón – ¡te dije que no mezclaras! Quedaros aquí, voy a buscar a Ginny y a Draco.

-¿Voy yo mejor? – dijo Harry buscando al tío de la barra

-No te preocupes – sonrió – aguanta bien a este zoquete.

-¡Oye! – se quejó ofendido – ¡ouch! – se apretó la cabeza

-Luego te daré unos analgésicos – la chica se alejó de ellos

-¿siempre tiene que tener razón? – preguntó Ron. Harry, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

Ginny alzó la vista cuando sintió la lenta caricia por la espalda. Ese hombre iba a volverla loca. Cerró los ojos mientras los largos dedos pálidos atrapaban un mechón que caía suelto en su espalda. Las últimas notas de la canción vibraron en su oído.

-Draco… - gimió cuando el rubio encajó el rostro en su cuello

En un rápido movimiento, Draco la sacó de la pista y la colocó contra un pilar macizo de la discoteca. Ginny cerró los ojos con dolor al sentir la ruda pared en su espalda. Fue a protestar cuando unos anhelantes labios reclamaron los suyos. Tras una cruenta batalla, el slytherin separó sus finos labios y los deslizó por el suave cuello de la pelirroja. Mientras, Ginny notó como una mano se deslizaba por su cintura y cadera hasta llegar a su muslo. Por inercia, la pelirroja subió la pierna y el rubio la sostuvo contra él.

-Draco...- se mordió los labios al sentir algo duro a la altura de su vientre. El susodicho, sin dejar de agarrarla por el muslo, apoyó la otra mano contra la pared y la besó de nuevo.

-Tú… - Malfoy respiró entrecortadamente – me vuelves – susurró contra sus labios húmedos – lo…

-¿chicos? – Hermione se sonrojó al ver la escena – lo siento – se mordió el labio

En un momento, Draco Malfoy estaba tan normal como siempre. Impasible como una estatua. Se abrochó un botón desabrochado, miró a la castaña y se dirigió a la salida. Ginny se quedó helada¿para él no habían sucedido los últimos cinco minutos o qué? Ella estaba completamente desarmada.

-Perdón, Ginny – se disculpó de nuevo la mayor

-No te preocupes – suspiró – en la vida lo comprenderé – se agarró a su amiga - ¿nos vamos?

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Nos lo pasamos muy bien, mamá

Las chicas Granger y Alex estaban en la cocina. Hermione le había dado un zumo para niños a su hijo y ahora estaba intentando que tomara un yogurt. A Alex le encantaron los nuevos sabores, pero la cuchara se le hacía rara en sus casi sobresalientes dientecitos. Echaba en falta la facilidad de su biberón.

-Me alegro cariño – la abuela le limpiaba la baba a su nieto entre cucharada y cucharada – y al parecer regresasteis cansados – Jane echó una ojeada al reloj, que pasaba la media mañana

-La verdad, mucho – sonrió la castaña – Los chicos no bailaron lo que se diga mucho, pero Ginny se lo pasó genial en la pista. Cuando termine de darle de comer, subiré a ver porque sueño de Morfeo van.

-Bueno, pero si eso déjalos descansar. Estáis de vacaciones. – la Sra. Granger fue a servirse un té y le trajo otro a su hija – Tu deberías haber dormido más

-Sabes que no soy de dormir hasta muy tarde

-Este muchacho también por lo visto – el Sr. Granger apareció bajo el marco de la puerta acompañado de Draco.

-Buenos días – saludó el slytherin perfectamente aseado y arreglado para el día

-¿quieres tomar algo? – Jane se levantó a calentar más agua - ¿café, té, algo de comer?

-Un té estaría bien. Gracias – Draco se sentó junto a Hermione – hola enano – le susurró al niño apretando su nariz

-¿esta tarde viene tu otra amiga, no Hermione? – pregunto Joseph sentándose en la silla de en frente

-Si. Luna me dijo que vendría sobre las cinco.

-¿Lovegood? – preguntó Draco

-Si. Se quedará sólo esta noche. Ha podido escaparse un tiempo de la visita de su tía.

-Podéis hacer eso esta noche cariño – Jane colocó una taza de té delante de Draco – iremos a cenar a casa de los Nisseiko y nos quedaremos luego en un hostal. Como en los viejos tiempos – suspiró - ¿te acuerdas Jos?

-Desde luego que si – sonrió pillo

-Pero mama, tampoco hace falta que os vayáis – Hermione le limpió la boca a Alex

-No te preocupes. Estaréis más cómodos y nosotros volveremos por la mañ… – Joseph fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta - ¿quién será? – se preguntó extrañado

El hombre se levantó y fue hacia el vestíbulo. Jane Granger se asomó por la ventana viendo unos cuantos bultos negros. Hermione se levantó al ver la cara contrariada de su madre.

-¡¿Qué?! – la voz del Sr. Granger le llegó hasta la cocina

Draco y Hermione se miraron y sacaron las varitas. Con el niño aún en brazos, Hermione corrió hasta el vestíbulo. Draco tras dejar en la cocina con la puerta cerrada a la Sra. Granger, siguió a la chica con la varita negra en alto.

-¡Sr. Potter! – se asombró Hermione y bajó la varita

-¡Prof. Lupin! – Draco, que flanqueaba el otro lado del Sr. Granger, bajó también la varita

-Buenas tardes – saludaron de nuevo los adultos

-No sabía quienes eran – se disculpó el Sr. Granger

-Es comprensible, Sr. Granger – dijo Lupin

-¡Hola Hermione¡Hola Alex! – la pequeña Veronice apareció detrás de las piernas de su padre y se agarró de la mano de la castaña. Draco le dirigió una mirada interrogante a la chica, que se limitó a besarle la mejilla a la morena.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Jane apareció preocupada

-Nada, cariño. Son magos de los buenos – aclaró el Sr. Granger – pasen, por favor

El grupo se dirigió al salón, a donde la Sra. Granger llevó rápidamente más sillas. Hermione se percató que aparte de los adultos y la niña, había también un gran perro negro que movía feliz la cola.

-¿Qué pasa? Acabo de escuchar mucho jaleo – Ginny acababa de bajar las escaleras a saltos - ¡oh! – se llevó las manos a la boca – hola –susurró sonrojada

-Buenos días, Ginny – sonrió Remus - ¿y el resto?

-Arriba. Creo que durmiendo.

-Anoche estuvieron en una discoteca, Señor – aclaró el Sr. Granger

-Os presentaré – dijo Hermione dejándole el niño a Draco – mis padres, Joseph y Jane Granger – la chica se dirigió a los magos – y mi hijo Alexander – le dijo Hermione a Albert Potter, quien, aún, no conocía al crío – y ellos son: Remus Lupin, mi profesor de DCAO – el Sr. Granger se acercó a darle la mano – Albert Potter, el tío de Harry – Draco miró al hombre levemente sorprendido – y su hija Veronice

-¡Hola! – saludó la niña moviendo repetidamente su mano. Desde el cambio de ambientes, la pequeña parecía más activa y despierta.

-Y por supuesto – Hermione señaló al perro – el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black

Ante aquellas palabras, el perro, entre humo y destellos, se transformó en un alto hombre.

-¡Oh! – la Sra. Granger se agarró del brazo de su marido

-Buenas tardes – dijo Sirius inclinando levemente la cabeza

-Tu mundo nunca dejará de sorprenderme cariño – dijo Jane. Su hija rió.

-¿Ya estás bien, no? – le preguntó Hermione a Sirius - ¿la herida cicatrizó?

-Perfectamente – sonrió el animago – vuestra hija será una estupenda sanadora – miró a los Sres. Granger

-O lo que quiera que se proponga – añadió Remus ante el sonrojo de la chica

-Habrá que despertar a estos dos – dijo Ginny subiendo al piso superior

-¿despertar al primo Harry? – preguntó Veronice, la cual estaba curioseando entre los juguetes de Alex.

-Si¿vienes? – preguntó Ginny extendiéndole una mano. La niña se agarró y subió junto a la pelirroja.

-Iré a preparar té – dijo la Sra. Granger y salió acompañada de su hija

-Es un niño precioso – dijo Albert que se había acercado a Draco, quien sostenía a Alex en brazos - ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?

-Nueve meses – respondió el Sr. Granger, orgulloso de su nieto. Joseph fue con Draco y tomó él a Alex.

-Está grande – sonrió Albert, admirando los ojos grises y el enmarañado pelo castaño – y tu debes ser Malfoy – Potter le echó una mirada a Draco

-Así es. Draco Malfoy – el slytherin estrechó la mano que le ofreció Albert

-Aunque no lo parezca – Sirius rodeó los hombros de Draco ante la incredulidad del mismo – es como un sobrino lejano mío. Menos mal que mi prima Narcisa metió sensatez en esta cabeza

-¿Hijo de Lucius Malfoy? – preguntó Albert

-Se puede decir que si – susurró Draco ante la mirada inquisitiva del moreno

-Un gran apoyo para nosotros – le defendió Remus, a pesar de la mirada recelosa del muchacho

De repente, entraron las mujeres Granger, quebrando así el silencio que se había impuesto. Hermione repartió tazas mientras Jane servía el té. Hermione tomó a Alex y ella se fue con el niño a una manta que estaba extendida en el suelo, mientras el resto se dispersó entre los sillones y las sillas.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Veronice apareció por el hueco de las escaleras tirando de la mano de Harry. Los hermanos Weasley la seguían – el niño grande es muy dormilón – sonrió sin percatarse de la mueca de disgusto de Ron

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry a bocajarro mientras se acercaba a Hermione y Veronice a Alex - ¿un ataque? – la seriedad de los rasgos del moreno impresionó a todos. El Sr. Granger no pudo evitar observar como Harry, con una simple postura de su cuerpo, parecía querer proteger a su hija.

-Nada, Harry. No ha pasado nada – contestó Remus

-Sólo es una visita de cortesía – dijo Albert

-¿lleváis la semana vigilándonos? – preguntó Harry un poco enfurecido

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo Sirius abriendo mucho los ojos - ¡Voldemort daría una mano por tener tu cabeza¡o la de Malfoy! Tu padre ya sabe que no le eres fiel – el animago le echó una mirada indescifrable al rubio. Éste apretó los labios.

-Siento mi tono – se disculpó el moreno y se sentó bien en la manta junto a Hermione, Alex y Veronice. El niño corriendo fue a buscarlo – es que Voldemort me crispa los nervios – Harry agarró bien a Alex

-No pasa nada – dijo Remus con ojos tranquilizadores – sabemos que odias que no te digamos las cosas, pero así has pasado unos días sin preocupaciones¿o no? – el profesor soltó una sonrisa carismática

-Bueno… - dijo Harry con la típica tozudez Potter

-Pero – abrió Ginny la boca un poco nerviosa - ¿nos habéis vigilado siempre? – Ginny recalcó bien en esa última palabra y dirigió una rápida mirada a Draco

-Claro – asintió Albert – y puedo decir que baila muy bien, Srta. Weasley

De repente, se escucharon unos gritos lastimeros por parte de Ron y algunas risas ahogadas por parte de otros.

-¡¿Era usted el de la barra?! – Ron se levantó de la silla de un salto - ¡el de la gabardina negra!

-Así es – rió – me aburría fuera y entré a tomarme algo

-Pero por lo menos no era un mortífago¿eh Hermione? – Ron miró a la castaña con cara de '¡te lo dije!'

-¡Eso no lo sabías anoche! – inquirió la chica – sabes perfectamente que no debes de hablar con extraños

-¡Sólo le dije donde estaban mis amigos! – se defendió Ron ante el suspiro desesperado de Harry

-¿Siempre están peleando? – preguntó Jane al moreno en voz baja

-Oh, si

Pero Hermione ale preocupada más otra cosa que sus peleas con Ron. Si Albert los había estado observando, Harry y ella habían dado un buen espectáculo de lucha de labios hambrientos. La chica se sonrojó de sobre manera.

-Bueno – la castaña tosió y se mordió los labios – entonces¿sucede algo importante?

-Aún no ha pasado nada – dijo Remus – está todo controlado

-Lo que sucede es que hemos decidido, siempre que estéis de acuerdo, – añadió Sirius rápidamente – en daros clases de más

-¿más clases? – se quejó Ron

-Las tendrá siempre y cuando quiera salvar su trasero, Sr. Weasley – dijo Albert

-Llámeme Ron – susurró el pelirrojo. Todavía no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

-En verdad, no serían los que se dicen clases, clases – explicó Remus – porque al fin y al cabo no se les ofertará a todos los alumnos

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Harry, que junto a Hermione no perdía de vista los juegos de los dos más chicos.

-Para empezar, vosotros dos y la Srta. Lovegood– Sirius señaló con la cabeza a los dos pelirrojos – tendrán clases de duelo. Remus se hará cargo de ello.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que ir más a Preparación al Ministerio? – preguntó Ron ilusionado, casi a punto de saltar de la alegría

-¡Claro que no! - Hermione rodó los ojos – esto es algo extraoficial – dijo lentamente, como si hablara a un niño de cinco años.

-Supongo que los chicos no estarán indefensos ante el peligro – dijo Jane.

-Aún no se nos ha olvidado que un mago malo de esos le arrebató la dignidad a nuestra hija – terminó seriamente Joseph.

-Por supuesto que… - empezó a decir Remus.

-De eso tengo yo algo de culpa

Todos miraron al rostro impasible de esa voz clara y decidida.

-Draco, no… - Hermione se levantó del suelo

-Si, Hermione. Tus padres se merecen saber que fue mi padre el que te hizo eso – siseó el rubio – quiero que se sepa que fue culpa de mi familia

-¡Pero Draco, tú no eres él! – la voz de Hermione tembló – tú eres diferente… - susurró – Papá, mamá, él no tuvo la culpa

Los Sres. Granger estaban pálidos e impresionados. Les espantaba la mirada indescifrable de ese rubio educado y principesco. Su rostro mostraba un enorme enfado y rencor, en cambio sus ojos mostraban dolor.

-Fue el padre de Draco el que me violó – Hermione se sentó en las rodillas de su padre – pero aquí el único culpable es Lucius Malfoy y no Draco Malfoy

-Llevo meses intentando encontrar a un culpable – Joseph Granger rodeó con sus brazos protectores la cintura de su hija – a pesar de no entender tu mundo. Siempre he querido justicia, pero si tú me dices que este muchacho, al que he estado conociendo esta semana, no tiene la culpa, yo – sintió la mano de su esposa en el hombro – confió en ti

-Sin embargo, yo no me merezco esa confianza – dijo Draco – siempre he odiado a Hermione, la he despreciado, humillado

El slytherin se levantó del sofá y paseó, agitado, por la habitación. Ron iba a hablar, pero una mirada de advertencia de Ginny lo calló. Draco se agachó a la altura de Alex y le revolvió el pelo castaño.

-Draco, ella ya te ha perdonado – habló Remus - ¿por qué no aceptas su perdón y te libras de tan pesada carga? – el licántropo lo miró con aire paternalista, mientras que a su lado, escuchaba refunfuñar a Sirius sobre la cabezonería Black.

-Yo… - Draco miró el suelo entre derrotado y enfadado

-¡Draco! – Hermione de un salto se colocó frente a él y lo zarandeó moviendo los altos hombros - ¡mírame! – el slytherin alzó las plateadas lagunas – durante años me hiciste mucho daño, pero sabes – la castaña se mordió brevemente el labio – he aprendido a conocerte y a comprenderte, y por ello he descubierto a la auténtica persona que se esconde bajo esa máscara¿y si yo te he dado una segunda oportunidad, por qué no te la das tu mismo? – sonrió y se abrazó al rubio

Draco dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias Hermione – le susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su cabello – gracias por dejarme compartir tu vida

-¡Y menos mal que empecé a conocerte! Si tengo que llegar a compartir mesa de trabajo en Medimagia con alguna de las hufflepuffs cursis… - Hermione bufó mientras que Draco soltó una carcajada

-¡Oh¡Hermione metiéndose con unas compañeras! – Ron, con mucho teatro encima, se tapó la boca espantado

-¡Cállate, Ron! – Hermione se separó de Draco y fue a sentarse en la manta, donde Alex gateó hacia ella y ésta a su vez lo levantó sobre su piernas para escuchar gustosa los 'ma..ma..' de su niño

-Que sepas Draco que en esta familia siempre he inculcado unos valores – la Sra. Granger miró afablemente al rubio – el ser rencoroso y el prejuzgar a las personas no están entre ellos – sonrió

-Y siempre serás bienvenido en este hogar – añadió el Sr. Granger – pero no por ser compañero de Hermione o por ser el hijo de un Malfoy, sino por ser simple y sencillamente Draco

-Gracias – contestó Draco a media voz y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Al instante notó como una mano apretaba la suya, dándole todo su apoyo. Levantó la mirada y encontró unos preciosos ojos avellanas.

-Bueno, ya que estos tres chicos tendrán su propio entrenamiento – dijo Sirius retomando el tema – Harry, tu también debes empezar uno

-A pesar de que la Profesora Kaufman os ha dado un buen nivel en Duelo y en hechizos de protección, necesitas aprender otros hechizos – dijo Remus

-¿Magia no verbal? – preguntó interesado Harry

-No, de eso se encargará la Prof. Kaufman. Su temario acaba con Magia no Verbal y Magia sin varita – explicó Remus

-Entonces… - Harry arrugó el entrecejo

-Magia Negra – dijo dubitativa Hermione y mirando intermitentemente a los tres magos adultos

-¿Magia Negra? – repitió boquiabierta Ginny

-Pero eso es malo¿no? – preguntó el Sr. Granger

-Si, pero lo que hay que tener en cuenta es que los mortífagos no atacan sólo con un _Expilliarmus _– habló Albert – puede que algunos parezcan rematadamente idiotas, pero crueles es también un adjetivo que los acompaña

-Pero la Magia Negra es detectada, y más aún en Hogwarts – dijo Harry

-Dumbledore ha habilitado un sitio para que no tengas problemas – Sirius sonrió y enarcó una ceja oscura

-La Sala de los Menesteres – sonrió Harry de vuelta

-Así es – Remus tragó saliva antes de proseguir – tú y Draco iréis ahí un par de veces por semana

-¡¿Qué?! – los ojos de Ron saltaron de sus órbitas - ¿Malfoy va a aprender Magia Negra? – antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca, Remus habló de nuevo

-No. Draco enseñará Magia Negra a Harry

-Ya sé demasiada Magia Negra como para que me enseñ… ¿qué? – Draco captó el significado de las palabras de Remus - ¿enseñar yo a Potter?

-¿Qué Malfoy me va a enseñar a mí?

-Eso es lo que Albus ha considerado mejor, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que el Sr. Malfoy sabe mucho y que ninguno de nosotros tiene tiempo suficiente para enseñarte, creo que es lo más idóneo – parloteó Albert

-¿Y quién ha considerado que yo quiera perder mi tiempo enseñando a Potter? – Draco alzó una ceja altiva.

El frío ambiente se vio aplacado por unas graciosas carcajadas de Alex, que estaba muerto de la risa por las cosquillas que le hacía Veronice. Sirius después de echar una mirada divertida al niño, miró a Remus y a Albert y les expresó que le dejaran a él el asunto.

-Bueno, Draco¿puedo llamarte así sobrino mío, no? – incluso antes de esperar el consentimiento, Sirius continúo – si pensamos con sensatez, todos los que estamos aquí queremos que Harry gane esta batalla y para ello necesita todas las armas de las que pueda disponer. Por ello pensamos que necesita de alguien que fuera bueno, muy bueno en Magia Negra¿no es así querido Remus?

-Si, si, claro – Remus asintió repetidamente. Hermione aguanto una risa al ver lo que se proponía Sirius

-Bien. Entonces¿en quién crees que pensamos, Draco? – preguntó el animago con una gran sonrisa

-En mí – el rubio elevó una comisura de su labio y Ginny a su lado rodó los ojos

-¡Exacto! – Sirius golpeó su puño en la palma de la mano – Tu eres perfecto para enseñar, dado tu grandes conocimientos

-¡Pero yo no voy a dejar que este me pisotee y se aproveche de la situación! – se quejó Harry

-No seas niño, Harry. Draco no hará nada de eso – dijo Hermione – centrémonos en lo que es mejor para nosotros

-Hablando de eso – dijo Jane - ¿mi hija está bien preparada, no¿ella también recibirá clases?

-Mamá – susurró Hermione sonrojada – ellos ya saben quien necesita más protección y aprender más cos…

-Su hija tendrá otra cosa que hacer – sonrió Remus sin dejar terminar de susurrar a la castaña – queremos que potencies tus dones

-¿Cómo? Yo no tengo dones – dijo contrariada la chica

-¡Venga ya Hermione! – el pelirrojo hizo un espaviento con la mano

-Sabía que diría eso – Sirius rió – ¡exactamente con las mismas palabras! Siempre tan modestas

-¿De qué hablas, Sirius? – preguntó Ginny

-De que hace algunos años, una chica de la edad de Hermione se infravaloró de la misma forma, a pesar de ser la mejor de su generación y la más avanzada en Magia Antigua

-Lily Evans, la sabelotodo – Remus se recostó en el sillón con un suspiro derrotado

-Pero, pero…

-Pero nada Hermione – la cortó Sirius – Lily también dijo que no podía y protegió de la muerte a su propio hijo. Si Albus considera que aprendas Magia Antigua, así será

-Dumbledore y el Prof. Barry se encargarán de enseñarte todo lo referente a la Magia Antigua y como usarla en la curación – le dijo Albert

-Todo tu ayuda sanitaria será muy bienvenida – sonrió Remus

-No sé si yo seré capaz – musitó la chica

-Claro que si, cariño – le apoyó su padre – seguro que puedes hacer magia de esa

-O si yo puedo aguantar a Malfoy de profesor dos veces por semana, tú, de sobras podrás aprender a utilizarla – le dijo Harry acariciando su espalda, pero al momento dejo resbalar la mano y se limitó a acercarle un juguete a Alex

-Bueno, dicho todo, ya nos vamos – Sirius se levantó y fue a estrechar una mano a Joseph – muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y por el té – se dirigió a la Sra. Granger – espero que mi ahijado no les de molestias – rió ante la cara enfurruñada de Harry

-Un placer conocerlos – Joseph estrechó la mano de Albert y Remus

-Volved cuando queráis – ofreció Jane

-Nos veremos en Hogwarts – le dijo Remus a los chicos – la semana que viene empezaréis con todo

-¿Cuándo podremos ver de nuevo a Alex, papá? – preguntó Veronice mientras su padre le ajustaba el chaleco

-Cuando quieras Veronice – le dijo Hermione que sostenía a un contento Alex en brazos – en mi habitación siempre habrá hueco para ti

-¡Que bien! – la niña saltó por el vestíbulo – así podremos jugar con la pelotita amarilla de primo Harry – Veronice corrió a su primo y lo abrazó por las piernas. Éste la agarró y la alzó, para luego besarla

Después de las despedidas y que Sirius se transformara en perro, los chicos vieron como se marchaban los adultos, el perro y la niña por la acera. Ron agregó que iría a darse una ducha para estar presentable cuando viniere Luna y el resto fue arriba a recoger sus respectivos cuartos.

* * *

Vale, vale... :( 

Chillad, llamadme de todo, matarme si queréis. Lo aceptó todo (incluso que no queráis seguir leyendo). Pero la vida ha estado muy dura y ajetreada últimamente. Voy a clases durante 30 horas a la semana, trabajo durante 24 horas (y encima en una mierda de sitio ¬ ¬), los exámenes se me han echado uno encima de otro y tengo a mi abuelo fatal y a mi madre con amigdalitis. Sé que ninguna excusa será suficiente, pero lo único que os pido es perdón y paciencia.

Como veis esto es una parte del capítulo 17. Debo advertiros que aún queda una tercera y última parte de este capítulo. Quería haber subido todo lo que falta de un tirón, pero eran en total mas de cuarenta páginas y me parecía una pasada de largo (el capítulo en total tiene 67 pags.¡en mi vida he escrito algo tan largo!). Sin embargo, no os preocupéis que no tardaré meses en subirlo, ya que está escrito entero.

Pronto (si las cosas no se complican) tendréis mas historia.

Besos.

(lamento no poder contestar a los reviews, pero entró a trabajar en media hora y ando justita de tiempo)


	20. Chapter 17 3º parte

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!!

"_Si la pasión, si la locura no pasaran alguna vez por las almas... ¿Qué valdría la vida_?" (J. Benavente)

Capítulo Diecisiete

(3ª parte)

Luna llegaría por la chimenea en un rato y Hermione había pensado que harían una noche a lo muggle. Pizzas, refrescos y juegos muggles, después charlarían y se divertirían hasta que el sueño pudiera con ellos.

Mientras Ginny jugaba con el niño en la alfombra y Draco revisaba un _Profeta_ antiguo sentado en un sillón, Harry y Hermione subieron a la habitación de ésta.

-¿Por qué se van tus padres esta tarde? – preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama de la castaña

-Porque había pensado que podíamos hacer algo distinto esta noche – Hermione agrupó unos pergaminos que estaban encima de su escritorio – y ellos no quieren molestar

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Hermione? – preguntó perspicaz mientras quitaba un peluche de Alex que se estaba clavando en su trasero

-Oh, nada del otro mundo – la chica se sentó también en la cama – una reunión de amigos. Ya sabes, pijamas, películas, juegos, colchones en el salón

-O estás muy loca o tu espíritu infantil te ha tragado

-Un poco de cada – rió Hermione – dame – agarró el muñeco que incordiaba al chico y lo puso en la mesita de noche, pero al ponerlo, dejó caer el marco que había encima – ¡oh! – lo colocó de nuevo

-A ver – Harry, pasando por encima de ella y de paso intoxicándola con su olor, tomó el marco. Una Hermione con un bebe en brazos le devolvía la mirada sonriente

-Esa no es de mis mejores fotos. Me habían dado el alta del hospital apenas una hora antes – chasqueó la lengua

-¡Pues anda que está! –Ron, con el pelo aún húmedo, había entrado en la habitación y señalaba un marco de la pared - ¿y ese lazo, Hermione¡parece que se te va a caer la cabeza!

Los otros dos se levantaron de la cama y vieron la foto. En ella salían Joseph y Jane Granger y una pequeña Hermione con un gran lazo rojo en la cabeza.

-Cuando tenía seis años, a mi madre le encantaba ponerme lazos – rodó los ojos

-Pues se te ve linda – dijo Harry. Ron, a su lado, carraspeó y apretó los labios

-Tengo un pelo para cada lado, Harry – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Ron, entonces, soltó la risa.

-Oye, Luna que viene en coche o por chimenea – preguntó Ron a Hermione

-Por la chimenea – miró la hora – voy a bajar ya. Espero que no venga con el pijama puesto directamente

-¿pijama? – Ron abrió los ojos - ¿de qué hablas Hermione?

-¡Que te lo explique Harry! – le gritó la chica desde la escalera

-Bien, tú dirás…

Cuando Hermione llegó al salón, Draco y su padre estaban sentados en el sofá entretanto su madre cambiaba el pañal de Alex delante de una atenta pelirroja

-Nosotros nos iremos cuando llegué tu amiga, Hermione – dijo Joseph

-Sin prisas, papá. No os preocupéis

-No pasa nada – dijo Jane mientras pasada el niño a Ginny, ya cambiado – vamos a ir al cine también. Os he dejado bases de pizzas en el congelador para que os las hagáis

-De acuerdo – asintió Hermione – por cierto, - se giró a los dos chicos - esta noche…

La Premio Anual les explicó todo ante la cara entusiasta de Ginny y la mueca extraña de Draco. Acabó justo cuando los otros dos bajaron y la chimenea comenzó a crepitar.

-¡Luna!, hola – Hermione ayudó a salir a la rubia y la saludó - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien – se sacudió las cenizas y dejó en el suelo una pequeña mochila – gracias por la invitación, Sres. Granger – la ravenclaw inclinó brevemente la cabeza a los adultos - ¡Ron! – Luna saltó encima del pelirrojo y besó su mejilla

-Hola – Ron le devolvió el beso y se echó al hombro la mochila de Luna

La rubia saludó al resto de los presentes, pero sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas más de lo habitual cuando vio a Ginny con un niño en brazos

-¿Ginny? – Luna se acaparó delante del niño antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar y lo inspeccionó - ¡ojos grises¡Malfoy! – se volvió rápidamente al slytherin

-Vaya, debo felicitarte – dijo Draco con una escondida sorpresa – la primera que ha relacionado esas dos cosas

-¡¿has tenido un niño con Malfoy?!

Y con esa exclamación por parte de Luna, falto poco para que todos se cayeran de espalda. Sin embargo, Alex aprovechó el silencio para patalear y alzar las manos hacia su madre mientras silabeaba sus graciosas "ma..ma"

-No, Luna – Hermione tomó a Alex – es mi hijo. Ginny sólo es su consentidora madrina.

-¿Tuyo? – Luna no entendía nada - ¿tuyo y de Draco? Pero Harry…

-Oh, por Merlín – Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-Ven arriba, te explicaré todo – dijo Hermione antes de que la rubia metiera más la pata - y te diré donde puedes cambiarte

Luna, desconcertada, siguió a la castaña. Ron, tomando de los hombros a Luna, fue con ellas arriba.

Los Sres. Granger subieron tras su hija, cogieron sus cosas y se despidieron de ella y de los chicos. Los tres bajaron al rato charlando alegremente. Luna iba cargando al niño que intentaba, en vano, coger sus pendientes de rabanitos.

-¡Es encantador! – reía Luna

-Ya sabes, Weasley, ponte a ampliar la familia – Draco alzó una ceja y le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica a Ron. Éste gruñó

-La próxima vez que te vea te regalaré un gelos – le decía Luna al niño

-¿un gelos? – Harry dejó la revista que estaba leyendo y miró a la rubia

-Claro – pasó el niño a su madre – un monstruito protector – revolvió el pelo de Alex mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco

-Bueno, había pensado que antes que nada podríamos hacer espacio en el salón – la castaña metió al niño en el jardín con sus juguetes – moveremos los sofás y en el garaje hay un par de colchones hinchables. Luego, bajaré mantas y cojines

-Pero¿qué pretendes hacer exactamente, Hermione? – preguntó Draco acercándose

-Haremos unas pizzas, veremos unas pelis y jugaremos a algo

-¡Y todo eso en pijama, Draco! – chilló emocionada Ginny. La idea le encantaba

-¿Te recuerdo como suelo dormir, Ginevra? – cuestionó Draco alzando las cejas de manera pícara

-Haz el favor te ponerte algo – le echó en cara Harry – ya estoy harto de compartir cama contigo semidesnudo

-¡¿Qué?! – Luna, que paró de jugar con Alex, abrió más aún los ojos – ¿l..los dos juntos y d..desnudos¡Qué maravilla¡Yo quiero verlo!

-¡Luna! – le amonestó un enfadado Ron ante las inmensas carcajadas de su hermana

-Ron¡son los hombres más guapos de Hogwarts! Nada más imaginar la escena… - Luna hizo una mueca indescifrable ante la cara de superioridad de Draco y la de bochorno de Harry – pero tu también estás muy bien, Ronnie

Ron gruñó de nuevo. Draco se enorgulleció aún más. Harry, en cambio, pasó del tema. Hermione dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Ginny, que de tanto reír se había ahogado con su propia saliva.

-Bueno, anda, grupo de tíos buenos, empecemos a hacer algo – entonces Hermione empezó a repartir órdenes.

Cada uno comenzó a realizar algo. Harry y Ron alzaron los sofás para recolocarlos en nuevos sitios, gracias a las directrices de Hermione. Luna recogió la manta donde Alex jugaba cuando no estaba en el parque, y Ginny alzó al pequeño mientras Draco cambió el parque de lugar.

Luego, sacaron colchones del garaje y bajaron sábanas. Las chicas colocaron sábanas y mantas por todos lados. Los hombres se dedicaron a ojear las posibles películas candidatas que verían más tarde.

Decidieron subir arriba para cambiarse sus ropas y Hermione, observando ya la hora que era, tomó a Alex para darle el pecho. Los chicos se encerraron en el despacho y las chicas en la habitación de Hermione. Al rato en la habitación se escuchó un golpeteó.

-¿Si? – preguntó Ginny mientras se cepilla el pelo

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó la voz de Harry

-Espera – dijo Luna – Hermione le está terminando de dar de comer a Alex – el chico esperó unos minutos

-Entra ya, Harry – dijo Hermione

El chico abrió la puerta y observó como Hermione se terminaba de recolocar la camiseta blanca que llevaba mientras le tendía a Alex para que lo cogiera él.

-Hazlo soltar el aire, por favor – le pidió la castaña tras levantarse de la cama y coger el cepillo del pelo

Harry paseó con el niño apoyado contra su hombro mientras Hermione se hacía una trenza ayudada por Ginny, que vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de color rosa pálido.

Bajaron al salón donde ya estaban los otros dos. Satisfecha, Hermione comprobó que Draco se había puesto unos pantalones y estaba decente y que Ron no podía apartar la mirada de la camisola celeste de Luna.

-¿Vamos a la cocina y hacemos las pizzas? – sugirió Hermione

-Si, por favor, me muero de hambre – Ron se agarró su estómago y siguió a la Premio Anual a la cocina

Entre todos, decidieron de que harían las pizzas y pasaron un rato divertido añadiendo y poniendo ingredientes en las masas mientras reían con bromas y chistes, o simples comentarios graciosos. Mientras horneaban las pizzas, Ron y Harry jugaron con Alex y las chicas vieron las cintas de videos que tenía Hermione en su casa.

-¿Y cómo funciona eso? – preguntó Luna viendo el formato de la película de video.

-La sacas de su caja y la metes aquí dentro – Hermione señaló el aparato del video – después sale la película en la televisión

-¡Vaya! – asintió Luna perpleja

-¿Seguro, Hermione? – Draco, escéptico, miraba el televisor con dudas

-Por supuesto – asintió la gryffindor

-¡Veremos ésta! – Ginny les mostró la carátula que tenía en las manos, una pareja medio abrazada en ella

-"Dirty Dancing" – leyó el rubio – sólo el título suena ya ridículo

-¡Me encanta! – apoyó Hermione la opción de Ginny – me sé las canciones de memoria¡es preciosa!

-Pe..pero…¡yo quiero ver algo más de hombres y no una cursilería románticona!

-No es tan romántica – intentó persuadirlo Hermione

-Yo estoy con Malfoy – se metió Ron en la conversación – por única vez en mi vida – aclaró – yo prefiero mejor ésta – alzó otra cinta

-¡oh¡esa es de catástrofes meteorológicas! – chasqueó Hermione la lengua – a mi madre le encantan – puso los ojos en blanco

-"El día de mañana" – leyó Luna – tiene que estar bien también – dijo mientras veía la estatua de la libertad cubierta de nieve

-¡Pero yo quiero la otra! – protestó Ginny

-Somos tres contra dos – tiranizó Draco – lo siento – sonrió de medio lado

-Bueno – habló Luna dubitativa – yo quiero ver también la de Dirty Dancing

-¡Luna¡Tu estabas con nosotros! – rogó Ron

-¿Y por qué no vemos las dos? – un tranquilo Harry Potter se acercó con Alex en brazos y con una sonrisa en sus labios dejó a los otros callados.

Cuando las pizzas estuvieron, las sacaron y la sirvieron en platos. Decidiendo ver primero "El día de mañana", Hermione preparó la cinta mientras los otros se sentaban sobre uno de los colchones y repartían vasos y platos con pizza. La castaña agarró a Alex y se sentó también apoyando la espalda contra uno de los sofás.

-Bueno – Ginny soltó la pizza que tenía en las manos – hay que aceptar que el tío es guapo

-Desde luego – Luna dio un sorbo a su jugo mientras miraba al protagonista correr para salvar a la chica, que se había quedado atrás por querer ayudar a una mujer

-Se parecen a Harry y Hermione¡pero al revés! – rió Ron tomando un nuevo trozo de pizza

-¿y eso? – Hermione, que medio peleaba con Alex para que no metiera la mano en su pizza, miró al pelirrojo

-Vamos a ver. Uno – Ron levantó un dedo – ella es castaña y él, moreno…

-Pero eso no es al revés – Hermione atrapó la mano acechadora de Alex

-Si me dejas terminar – amonestó Ron al ver cortada su exquisita explicación. Harry cogió a Alex para que Hermione pudiera seguir comiendo algo – es al revés porque es Harry el que está salvando siempre a la gente y tú siempre le vas salvando a él¿eh?

-Eso te ha quedado muy bien, Weasley – Draco se limpió la boca tras tomar el último bocado de su pizza de arenques – el gran Harry Potter salva su trasero gracias a una chica – sacó una sonrisa petulante – Perfecto

-Tampoco es así – agregó Harry con su orgullo herido

-Claaro – Hermione sonrió y besó a Harry en la mejilla – tu eres mi héroe – rió y tomó de nuevo a Alex

A pesar de los suspiros bobos de Ginny por el protagonista bombón, siguieron viendo la película para enterarse bien del final y quien se salvaba y quien no. Sin embargo, un rubio refunfuñaba por lo bajo que qué tenían de especial los morenos.

Tras los créditos se levantaron y recogieron todo lo utilizado. Las chicas aceptaron que a pesar de todo había sido bonita y había tenido sus momentos románticos. Hermione cargó a un somnoliento Alex hacia su cuna y bajó con ella un walkie-talkie para escucharlo si le pasara algo. Tomaron unos yogures y unos envases de mousses de postre y fueron de nuevo al salón.

Ante la insistencia de Hermione y Ginny, metieron en el video la segunda película y se esparcieron por los colchones. Ron y Luna se estiraron en uno de ellos e intercambiaban cucharadas de yogurt. Ginny, con las piernas cruzadas, abrió su mousse de chocolate mientras Draco estiraba las piernas a su lado. Harry y Hermione, abrazados, se apoyaron en el sofá.

La película era más tranquila y deliciosa que la anterior. Todos rieron por el parecido de la chica con Hermione. Menuda y de pelo muy alborotado, sin olvidar su pasión por los libros. Mientras avanzaba la película, Luna con cuchicheos intentaba convencer a Ron para que bailara así con ella, y Hermione suavemente iba cantando las canciones que se sabía de memoria para gran satisfacción de Harry.

Cuando terminó la película, los chicos se desperezaron y desentumecieron los músculos. Hermione encendió unas lámparas de fondo y sacó la cinta del video. La noche oscura se perfilaba en las ventanas. La medianoche había pasado ya hace bastante rato.

-¡Qué bonita! El amor siempre triunfa – dijo soñadora Luna tras recostarse en Ron

-Típica película femenina – refunfuñó Draco

-¡Eres un desalmado, Draco! – Ginny lo miró como si fuera un gusano bien grande -¡Hagamos algo divertido!

-¿No es muy tarde ya? – Harry abrió la boca

-¡No! La noche es nuestra – Hermione se refugió en los brazos del moreno

-¡Si! – apoyó Ginny – juguemos a algo

-¡Pero los juegos que tiene Hermione son todos de pensar! – se quejó Ron – y a estas horas, no hay ganas

-¡No todos mis juegos son a..! – comenzó Hermione enfadada

-¿Cómo es ese juego muggle de la botella? – la interrumpió Luna

-¿el de los besos? – preguntó extrañado Harry

-Si, algo de eso

-Pero eso es juego de girar la botella y besar a quien apunte – explicó Hermione – lo juegan los niños de 13 años para así poder besar a alguien

-Será divertido si lo modificamos un poco – Ginny puso una cara entre pensativa y maquiavélica

La pelirroja se levantó del colchón y fue a la cocina. Volvió con una botella de cristal vacía y un dado en la mano.

-Podemos hacer los siguiente – dejó las cosas encima del colchón – uno gira la botella y a quien le apunte le toca hacer el trabajito

-¿trabajito? – Ron miró a su hermana

-Si. Pongamos un ejemplo. Tú, Ron, giras la botella y ésta señala a Harry. Harry tira el dado. Si, por ejemplo, sale el 1 o el 2, Harry tendrá que hacer una prueba que pongamos, si le toca el 3 o el 4, le haremos una pregunta y si le toca el 5 o el 6, besará a la persona que señale el culo de la botella¿me explico?

-Demasiado rocambolesco¿no? – apuntó Hermione

-¡Me encanta lo rocambolesco! – sonrió Luna

-Jugaré – asintió Draco mirando a las chicas – porque sé que estáis deseando besarme

Harry bufó – bueno, por hacer algo, está bien

-¡Estupendo! – aplaudió Ginny – empieza tu Harry

El moreno aceptó algo dudoso la botella que le tendió la pelirroja, quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Harry apoyó la botella en el suelo y la hizo girar. Los demás, en círculo, estaban atentos. Se fue parando lentamente. Ron cerró los ojos al ver que se estaba deteniendo cerca de él, pero pasó de largo hasta pararse en…

-Luna, te tocó – dijo Ginny – tira el dado – Hermione se lo pasó

La ravenclaw, alegre, lo tiró al suelo. Uno. Prueba.

Los otros cinco se reunieron y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Luna esperaba paciente cuando Ron exclamó un sonoro: "¡No!" y Draco un: "¡venga ya, Weasley!"

-Luna, querida amiga – al parecer, Ginny se había convertido en la portavoz oficial del juego – tienes que salir fuera, tal como estás – recalcó sus palabras – y cantar una canción

-¿cantar? – preguntó la rubia mostrando que esperaba algo más

-Si, lo que tu quieras – dijo Draco

-Pero tendrá que ser fuera, en la calle – terminó Harry

-Bueno, allá vamos – Luna se levantó con determinación y abrió la puerta de la calle ante la súplica de Ron que no quería que su novia saliera con ese corto camisón

Todos se apostaron tras la ventana y vieron como la rubia, tras mirar a ambos de la calle para ver si venían coches, se colocó en medio de la carretera y empezó a entonar una dulce melodía infantil.

-Teníamos que haberlo puesto algo más difícil – se quejó Draco

-No creo que Luna se inmuté por algo – Hermione se encogió de hombros

-¡Pero yo sí! – Ron, rojo de furia, salió fuera al ver como un motorista se había parado junto a Luna y tonteaba sin escrúpulo alguno con ella

El resto se partió de la risa al ver al pelirrojo discutir con el de la moto que claramente le superaba en edad, mientras que una risueña Luna seguía cantando su canción y hacía gestos divertidos con las manos.

Cuando los dos entraron, Ron iba furioso tirando de la mano de Luna, en cambio la rubia iba riendo.

-Ha sido divertido – dijo Harry sonriendo

-Ah¿sí? – preguntó Ron con una mirada temeraria - ¡pues la próxima va a ser tu novia! – escupió - ¡Y va a salir desnuda!

Todos se sentaron de nuevo con apagadas risas. Sin embargo, Hermione no quitó la mirada desdeñosa de encima a Ron.

-Bueno¡me toca! – Luna, entusiasta, giró la botella. Todos siguieron las vueltas hasta que paró delante de Draco.

-A ver… - el chico tomó el dado y se le vio nervioso. A saber que clase de prueba, si le tocaba, le podían poner con tanto gryffindor junto.

-Cuatro – suspiró aliviado

-¡Pensaremos muy bien la pregunta, Malfoy! – lo señaló Ron con un dedo antes de juntarse con los demás.

Al cabo de unos minutos de cuchicheos y espavientos, el mismo Ron se dirigió al rubio con una estrecha sonrisa en la cara

-Dinos si amas a alguien, Malfoy. Y no si te gusta, o la quieres, sino si la amas – e hizo hincapié en esas últimas letras

-Si – respondió sin ningún tipo de titubeo

-¡¿A quién?! – preguntó airadamente Ginny agarrando en un puño la tela de su pijama

-Eso son dos preguntas, Ginevra – respondió con una sonrisa torcida Draco, pero se permitió mirarla unos segundos más de la cuenta

-¡Te dije que no hicieras así la pregunta, Ron! – le regaño Hermione cruzando fuertemente los brazos

-Será todo un reto adivinar quien es la deseada – musitó con los ojos brillantes Luna

-Será toda una sorpresa – apuntó Harry

-Ustedes si que me habéis sorprendido – dijo Draco – mira que preguntar eso. Yo esperaba otra cosa tipo…- se tomó la barbilla unos segundos – con cuántas tías me lo he montado o en cuántas posturas diferentes – Draco sonrió con desdén

-Draco eres, eres… - Hermione entrecerró los ojos

-¿encantador¿adorable?

-¡Aborrecible! – chistó Ginny - ¡Toma! – le lanzó la botella

El rubio slytherin riéndose giró la botella con sus largos dedos. Todos observaron como se detenía lentamente delante de Ron.

-Ahora si que nos vamos a reír, Weasley – Draco, con una sonrisa torcida, le pasó el dado

Tragando saliva, el pelirrojo lanzó el dado tras darle muchas vueltas en su mano. Bufó. Cinco puntitos brillaban en el suelo. Todos alzaron la vista hacia quién señalaba el culo de la botella. Un moreno de gafas abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-¡No! – Harry colocó las manos de forma protectora - ¡eso si que no!

-Volveré a girar la botella y besaré a quien señale – argumentó Ron

-¿y arriesgarnos a que salga yo, Weasley¡para nada! – dijo Draco – asume las consecuencias – dijo satisfecho y esperando ver el espectáculo

Hermione y Luna se echaron a reír ante las caras de circunstancias de sus parejas.

-El juego es así, Ron – apostilló Ginny divertida

-¡Me niego! – chilló Ron

-¿No te atreves, Weasley? – metió cizaña Draco y Hermione se rió aún más

-¡¿Qué no?! – Ron miró desafiante al rubio, se alzó un poco y agarró de la camiseta a Harry

-Ron¡Ro...! – gritó desesperado el moreno, pero el pelirrojo lo calló sellando sus labios

-¿Satisfecho, Malfoy? – el pelirrojo se separó y soltó a su amigo -¡Puaj! Ha sido repugnante – se limpió la boca – Lo siento, Harry

-Nada, hombre – dijo Harry apesadumbrado y perplejo – tus labios no es que sean gran cosa. Los he probado mejores

Las chicas saltaron en risas histéricas. Hermione besó brevemente a Harry en recompensa por su sufrimiento y Luna, divertida, le pasó la botella a Ron.

-Hermione – dijo Ron con voz cantarina cuando la botella la señaló a ella

-No – musitó la chica asustada

-¡Prepárate! – dijo Ron y le dio el dado. La castaña lo tiró sin perder de vista la extraña sonrisa de Ron

-¡Dejadme tirar de nuevo! – pidió Hermione al ver salir un dos

-De eso nada - dijo Ron

-Ya puedes empezar a desnudarte, Granger – rió Draco

Los cinco se reunieron en un apretado círculo y durante unos largos minutos, según Hermione, debatieron entre susurros su prueba.

-Lo tenemos – le comunicó Ginny

-¡No voy a salir desnuda a cantar! – avisó la castaña amenazante

-No te preocupes – le dijo Luna con un destello nuevo en sus ojos

-Tienes que bailar – dijo Ginny, y antes de que Hermione le interrumpiera, añadió – la canción "Stay" de Dirty Dancing

-¿Qué¡¿Qué¡estáis locos! – la chica negó con la cabeza

-Siempre puedes salir fuera desnuda – le dijo Ron riendo

-Bueno, vale ¡pero esa canción es de dos! – chilló Hermione al darse cuenta que podía escaquearse

-Ya tenemos la solución – le dijo Draco y empujó a Harry, que se levantó a regañadientes del suelo – Potter lo hará contigo

-¿Si? – dijo Hermione emocionada. Por lo menos no haría el ridículo ella sola.

-Aún no se porque tengo que hacerlo si no es mi prueba

-Si quieres bailo yo con ella, Potter – sonrió Draco

-¡No! – Harry recordaba perfectamente la provocativa canción

Ambos se pusieron en el centro y Hermione metió de nuevo en el video la cinta. Con el mando, buscó la escena. Era uno de las primeras, cuando el chico le enseña el arte provocativo de bailar a la chica. Se pasaban los siguientes minutos pegados como lapas.

_Stay  
Just a little bit longer  
Please please please please please  
Tell me you're going to _

Harry agarró su cintura y Hermione le pasó los brazos por los hombros hasta situar las manos tras su cuello.

_Now your daddy don't mind  
And your mommy don't mind  
If we have another dance  
Just one more  
One more time _

Hermione abrió ligeramente las piernas y el moreno colocó una pierna entre medio, como veía que hacía el de la película.

_Oh won't you stay  
Just a little bit longer  
Please let me hear  
You say that you will_

Los dos comenzaron a moverse circularmente, pegados completamente. La castaña jadeó suavemente en el oído de Harry al sentir su cuerpo duro contra ella. Harry no pudo evitar enterrar su boca entre su cuello y su abultada melena. Sus senos apretados contra su pecho.

_Stay  
Won't you press your sweet lips to mine  
Won't you say you love me  
All of the time _

Harry arrastró lentamente una mano por su espalda y tomando de nuevo su talle, movió a Hermione de lado a lado. En verdad, ninguno se fijaba ya en la coreografía que salía en la televisión.

_Stay  
Just a little bit longer  
Please please, please, please, please  
Tell me you're going to  
_

La pareja hizo un nuevo movimiento que provocó que Hermione se mordiera el labio. Estaba sintiendo algo extraño en sus entrañas que no quería reconocer, pero que lo identificaba perfectamente.

_Come on, come on  
Come on and stay  
Come on, come on  
Come on and stay  
Come on, come on  
Come on and stay_

Para terminar, Harry la tomó por la espalda y la inclinó hacia atrás haciendo que su melena se desparramara. La sujetó bien y la llevó de nuevo a la posición inicial, separándose al segundo siguiente. Había sido el minuto y medio más intenso de sus vidas.

-¡Guau! – Ginny no pudo evitar dejar la boca abierta

-No llegamos estar delante nosotros y…– bromeó Ron mientras Hermione se sentaba sonrojada

-Me debes un baile así Granger – dijo Draco frunciendo los labios seductoramente

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu! – proclamó Harry apretando a Hermione contra él – Toma – le tendió la botella

Hermione, más relajada, a pesar de seguir en los brazos de Harry, dio vueltas a la dichosa botella, apuntando finalmente a Ginny

-La ejecutora del juego se enfrenta a su propio desafío – dijo el slytherin lanzando el dado, que Ginny atrapó al vuelo

-A ver que sale… - agitó el cubito y lo tiró desafiante delante de los pies de Draco. Éste sonrió al ver que salió un seis y ver quien tenía la pelirroja enfrente.

-¡Otro beso! – aplaudió Luna

-¡¿Pero esto qué significa?! – se exaltó Harry - ¡este maldito juego no hace más que sacar parejas raras!

-Será interesante veros en acción, chicas – acentuó Malfoy mirando a una irritada Ginny y a una confundida Hermione

-¡No puede besarme! – protestó Hermione

-Es el juego – concluyó Ron satisfecho - ¿no es así, hermanita?

-¿Sabéis¡No me importa! – alardeó la pelirroja – las mujeres no somos tan remilgadas como los hombres – les sacó la lengua a los tres y se dirigió a Hermione

Harry le dio unas palmaditas a la castaña antes de que está se juntara con Ginny. Ante la expresión de desconcierto de Ron y Draco, la única madrina del lugar tomó suavemente las mejillas de la única madre y la besó tiernamente durante unos segundos

-¡Ya basta! – dijo Draco haciéndolas separar

-¿Excitado, Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny complacida antes de colocarse de nuevo en su sitio

-Bastante – aceptó sin escrúpulos – no sabes lo morboso que es ver a dos tías besándose – Ginny agitó la cabeza pensando que el rubio era caso perdido

-No ha sido tan malo – aceptó Hermione sonriendo

-¡Dejemos ya esto! – pidió aturdido Harry

-Como sigamos así, os vamos a dejar por otra persona y no precisamente por un chico – carcajeó Luna mirando a Harry y a Ron

-¡Pero Harry no ha hecho nada! – increpó Ginny

-¿Cómo? – dijo Harry alucinado – perdona, pero el que ha recibido un beso que no ha querido y ha tenido que bailar¡he sido yo!

-Por eso te libras – le señaló con un dedo Ginny

Las horas habían pasado, pero ninguno tenía señal alguna de tener sueño. Hermione llevó a la cocina la botella y guardó el dado mientras Luna y Ginny iban al cuarto de baño con el aviso de Draco de que no hicieran nada raro y el gruñido molesto de Ron.

-Sería muy fuerte que tu novia te la pegara con tu hermana¿no, Weasley? – Draco riendo fue a la cocina por agua y regresó con Hermione.

Los chicos querían seguir jugando a más cosas, por lo cual Hermione les comentó que tenía un juego llamado "Twister" y que como eran muchos lo pasarían bien. La chica fue arriba y trajo la caja, pero antes se asomó a la habitación de Alex para verificar que todo iba bien. Extendió sobre el colchón una especie de mantel con hileras de círculos del mismo color y sacó un tablero con un señalador.

-Lo explico – dijo Hermione – uno gira la manecilla – enseñó el tablero que tenía en la mano – y marcara algo, como por ejemplo, pie derecho en el amarillo. Entonces, los otros deben poner el pie en el color. Se gira de nuevo y sale una nueva indicación. Se van haciendo diferentes movimientos según lo que salga del tablero, pero sin quitar las manos o los pies del círculo hasta que se diga que se cambie de ese sitio. El que quede de pie gana.

-Parece dificultoso – dijo Ron

-Esa es la gracia – le contestó Hermione

-Algunos círculos están muy separados – observó Draco

-Ahí demostraremos nuestra elasticidad – dijo Luna y se colocó corriendo en una esquina del mantel

El primero que giro la ruleta fue Ron, que todavía no veía clara las cosas. A los dos minutos, Draco protestó porque no quería poner la mano en el círculo rojo, sin embargo a los cinco minutos, de tal lío de miembros que tenían, el slytherin cayó, y farfullando salió del mantel y observó al resto. Al siguiente giro, Harry se vio rodeado de piernas y brazos femeninos y también cayó al momento.

-¡Que agobio! – el moreno se colocó la lado del rubio y se puso bien las gafas

Tras varias posturas francamente difíciles, Hermione cayó rendida al suelo y salió de debajo de las otras dos. Ron giró de nuevo el señalador.

-Pie izquierdo al azul – las dos chicas movieron sus pies con cuidado

-Se te van a ver las braguitas, Ginevra – dijo Draco divertido haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa y cayera al suelo

-¡Idiota! – le dijo enfadada la pelirroja tras levantarse y Luna proclamarse la ganadora.

Jugaron un par de partidas más mientras los minutos corrían velozmente. Cada vez que terminaban, alguien diferente hacía girar el tablero. Hubo duras competiciones, especialmente una entre Ron y Hermione, ya que ninguno quería perder.

-¡Mano derecha al rojo! – dijo Luna. Estaban jugando una nueva partida y los tres que quedaban eran Harry, Ron y Ginny. El juego era cuestión de cómo se colocaran de bien y de lo que saliera en el tablero.

-¡Auch! – Ginny cayendo golpeándose fuertemente en la espalda con el pie de algunos de los dos

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione mientras la chica se frotaba la parte dolorida

Mientras los dos chicos peleaban por ganar, la castaña se llevó aparte a Ginny y comprobó su espalda.

-Ha estado bien la noche¿no? – dijo Hermione

-Si – asintió la otra

-Y nos hemos enterado de cosas interesantes. Draco ama a alguien – Hermione le miró con ojos escrutadores

-Si, bueno – Ginny miró al suelo – quizás estaba mintiendo – Hermione la miró con cara de "¿seguro?"

Las dos se acercaron de nuevo al resto y felicitaron a Ron tras vencer. Todos estaban ya agotados. Hacía rato que el amanecer había aparecido en la lejanía del horizonte. Hermione mirando fijamente a Harry y mordiéndose el labio, le dijo:

-¿Me acompañas para comprobar que Alex esté bien?

-Pero si no le hemos escuchado por el w… - al ver la expresión de Hermione, la entendió – si, si, claro

En el momento que fueron escaleras arriba, Draco soltó la carcajada

-Mira que es corto Potter – dijo a Ginny que estaba a su lado, pero a ésta aún le molestaba la espalda - ¿te duele todavía?

-Me habré dado en algún músculo – una expresión de dolor cruzó la cara de la pelirroja al tocarse la espalda

-Ven conmigo – la tomó del hombro y fue a las escaleras – se dar unos magníficos masajes

-Pe..pero, el resto…

-¡Bah! Están ocupados – tiró de ella mientras veía como Ron y Luna se adormilaban juntos encima de un colchón y la otra pareja se había perdido escaleras arriba

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la segunda planta. Con desesperación, la castaña besó al moreno y éste respondió encantado, poniéndola contra la puerta de su habitación. Hermione se pegó a él. Su cuerpo le pedía más y está vez nada se lo impediría. Deseaba a Harry. Tanteó la manilla y abrió la puerta de su habitación, metiéndose dentro con Harry y cerrando la puerta.

Draco y Ginny subieron al momento. Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación donde dormía y dejó pasar a Ginny primero

-Quítate el camisón

-Pero me quedaré en ropa interior – dijo nerviosa Ginny

-No me aprovecharé de ti, me preocupa más tu espalda primero – dijo sincero

Ginny se sacó por la cabeza el pijama y se acostó bocabajo en la cama. Draco se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, pero sin sentarse, para no hacerle daño. Sonrió al darse cuenta que llevaba el sujetador que él le había regalado hace apenas unos días.

-Relájate

Ginny casi le chilla¡cómo se iba a relajar teniéndolo encima de esa forma! Draco se frotó las manos para tenerlas calientes y las puso en sus hombros, apretándolos suavemente. Lentamente bajó hacia abajo. Desabrochó el sujetador y continuó despacio con su masaje para el disfrute de la pelirroja.

Harry tendió suavemente a Hermione sobre la cama. La castaña sonrió cuando Harry se chocó de nuevo con el peluche de Alex y lo apartó al momento. El moreno la besó tiernamente. Luego, bajó por su mentón y besó su cuello. Su mano se aventuró a la pierna de la chica y la arrastró lentamente hasta su muslo, mientras Hermione acariciaba su espalda animándolo.

Hermione buscó de nuevo sus labios y enzarzaron sus lenguas en una apasionada batalla. La chica agarró la camiseta y separándose un momento, la sacó por la cabeza de Harry. Cuanto deseaba sentir ese torso contra ella. Harry subió la mano que tenía en su muslo hasta su vientre y despacio, la introdujo en su camiseta. En Hermione estalló algo cuando Harry acarició una de sus redondeces. La castaña, tras un leve gemido, escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Harry, y al sentir el olor de Harry casi se pone peor.

-¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado sacando la mano de la camiseta

-Si, si – dijo con voz gangosa y tras un beso húmedo en el pecho de Harry, le colocó sus manos varoniles sobre sus pechos por encima de la camiseta.

Harry, excitado, la besó con amor y pasión, y se pegó más a ella, pero sin hacerle daño. Estaba preciosa con el pelo alborotado, las mejillas arreboladas y los labios húmedos. Hermione pasaba una mano por su espalda y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su trasero, sintió un ruido que sólo alguien que vivía allí lo reconocería

-¡Harry! – Hermione lo separó - ¡mis padres ya están aquí!

El chico aturdido se levantó y vio en el reloj que las nueve habían pasado ya hace rato. Hermione intentó recolocarse el pelo y abrió la cama.

-¡Adiós! – Harry le dio un rápido beso y tomando su camiseta, salió de la habitación. Hermione, apresurada, se metió en la cama.

-Parece que ya se durmieron – dijo Jane Granger, una vez dejado su abrigo en el perchero del vestíbulo

-No se escucha nada – Joseph dejó las llaves del coche en su sitio y entró al salón – Jane, aquí hay dos

La pareja vieron dormir tranquilamente a Ron y a Luna sobre uno de los colchones. La Sra. Granger buscó una manta y tapó a los dos.

-Los demás habrán preferido dormir en sus camas – dijo Jane a su marido, antes de que ambos subieran arriba

Minutos antes, un veloz Harry había entrado en su propia habitación encontrando que allí se había formado una sesión de masaje.

-¿Ginny? – preguntó asombrado

-¡Harry! – la pelirroja dio tal espaviento que casi tira a Draco

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis?

-Seguro que algo más sensato que tú, Potter – le dijo mirando su torso desnudo y su pelo aún más alborotado de lo normal. Harry tuvo la decencia de ponerse rojo para satisfacción del slytherin

-Los padres de Hermione ya están aquí – les avisó y se apresuró en ponerse de nuevo la camiseta.

Draco se quitó de encima de Ginny, pero ésta le hizo que le abrochara el sujetador antes. Rápidamente, se colocó de nuevo su pijama y como pudieron los tres se metieron dentro de la cama antes de notar como la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Jane – susurró el Sr. Granger – aquí hay tres más – los chicos respiraron entrecortadamente

La Sra. Granger entró despacio y se acercó a la cama. Los arropó bien y le quitó las gafas a Harry.

-Joseph, cierra las cortinas. Está muy sonrojada¿no tendrá fiebre? – Jane se fijo en los colores de la cara de Ginny

-Seguro que han pasado toda la noche jugando con el Twister. Sólo estará cansada – dijo Joseph – Vámonos

-Iré a ver como están Hermione y Alex – dijo Jane

Cuando cerraron, los tres suspiraron tranquilos. Draco rodeó la cintura de Ginny y la apretó contra él. A los dos minutos, los tres se quedaron dormidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era ya bien entrada la tarde cuando los chicos empezaron a dar muestras de estar vivos. Los Sres. Granger habían pasado la mañana en el parque con Alex y cuando regresaron, recogieron silenciosamente todo el salón menos el colchón donde dormían Luna y Ron. No se habían despertados, se limitaron a apretarse más entre ellos.

Ginny llegó al jardín trasero después de saludar al Sr. Granger que estaba en la mesa de la cocina leyendo unos papeles y tomando té. Había dejado a Harry y a Draco durmiendo y ella había tenido que salir de la cama arrastrándose silenciosamente.

-Ginny¿ya despertaste? – la Sra. Granger, mientras vigilaba Alex, que estaba en su parque, cortaba unas flores y podaba las malas hierbas

-Si – se sentó en el suelo junto a la mujer y la ayudó a arrancar las malas hierbas – los ronquidos de los chicos me despertaron y cuando vi ya la hora que era¡hemos dormido toda la mañana!

-Seguro que os lo pasasteis ayer genial – Jane separó algunas flores

-Desde luego. Vimos películas y estuvimos jugando

-¿Qué visteis?

-Dirty Dancing y El día de mañana

-¿El día de mañana? – la mujer se llevó detrás la oreja un rizo que le molestaba - ¡magnífica! – adoptó tono de confidencia – no se lo digas a Joseph y a Hermione, pero me encantan ese tipo de películas porque siempre la protagonizan hombres guapos – Jane rió

-¡Sí! – sonrió la pelirroja - ¡el moreno era muy atractivo!

-Si – suspiró – pero eso Joseph y Hermione no lo comprenden

-Hermione se parece mucho a su padre – comentó Ginny

-Bastante. Son demasiado responsables – la Sra. Granger bufó – hablando de Hermione

-¿Sucede algo? – Ginny metió en una bolsa las hierbas

-Puede – y la mirada de Jane hizo sentir a Ginny que estaba a punto de entrar en un interrogatorio forzado - ¿qué hay exactamente entre ella y Harry? – Ginny dudó antes de responder:

-Son los mejores amigos del mundo

-Lo sé, pero también lo es de tu hermano y no le lanza ese tipo de miradas

-¿Qué miradas? – preguntó Ginny haciéndose la distraída y enrollando una hierba entre sus dedos

-Las mismas que tu le lanzas a Draco y Luna a Ron

Ginny se sonrojó y se le cayó la hierba

-Bu..b..bueno, entre Draco y yo no hay nada

-Yo no digo que tenga que haber algo entre los dos, pero estoy segura que lo hay entre Harry y Hermione

-Para que mentirle, es obvio – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros – se aman

-Lo sabía – sonrió – y me alegró por ello

-Ahora no se si Hermione me matara por haberle dicho eso

-No te preocupes – la mujer tomó a la chica de un hombro – será nuestro secreto. Sé que Hermione es muy insegura y tímida en esos temas, y que no iba a correr a decírmelo tan pronto como sucediera

-En verdad, le ha costado dar el paso. El pobre Harry estuvo sufriendo mucho hasta que ella lo aceptó

-Hermione, en terreno amoroso, siempre ha sido desastrosa, igual que su padre – una sonrisa enternecida salió de sus labios – no se siente a gusto consigo misma y siempre ve a las otras chicas mejores que ella, a pesar de ser una bellísima persona por dentro y por fuera

-Se infravalora demasiado – chistó Ginny

-Se que no debería decirlo. Pero tener a su cargo a Alex, dar vida a otro ser humano, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias – hizo hincapié la Sra. Granger - le ha ayudado a madurar aún más, a estar más segura de sí misma. Ha dado un gran paso y ella ya sabe que no es una niña. Crecéis muy rápido - sonrió melancólica – los hijos, digo. Antes de que te lo esperes, ya estarás casada y esperando tu primer hijo

-No me imagino con una barriga – la pelirroja acarició su vientre y la Sra. Granger sonrió

-Será la mejor sensación de toda tu vida – le acarició una mejilla – y no te preocupes que cuando Hermione quiera aceptar su relación oficialmente, yo seré la que más se sorprenda – le guiñó un ojo y agarró las flores que había cortado – y ahora toma al gordo – digo refiriéndose al juguetón Alex – y vamos a despertar a los chicos

Mientras tanto en la cocina, el Sr. Granger juntó todos sus papeles y fue escaleras arriba para guardarlos en su habitación. La puerta de la habitación de Hermione estaba entreabierta y la chica sentada en su cama, se desperezaba

-Hola – Joseph se sentó junto a ella

-Papá – se apoyó en su brazo, pero chilló horrorizada cuando vio la hora -¡¿Tanto dormí¡Tengo que hacer muchas cosas!

-Tranquila, cariño, hay tiempo de sobra

-¡Pero mañana sale el tren a las 11 y tengo que guardar todo aún! – se apresuró en juntar un montón de ropa limpia

-Anda ven – Joseph la tomó del brazo y la jaló de nuevo hasta sentarla en la cama – quería decirte algo

-¿Qué sucede, papá? – lo miró preocupada

-Nada malo – sonrió y pasó la mano suavemente por la frente de su hija para desfruncirla – sólo decirte que te apoyo. Harry es un gran chico

-¿Qué? – Hermione abrió demasiado la boca – Papá…

-Se que le quieres y que te quiere. Ambos tenéis las mismas miradas de bobos que teníamos tu madre y yo

-Oh… - Hermione se miró los pies – siento no haberlo dicho, pero me daba vergüenza y..y…

-No te preocupes – pasó un brazo por sus hombros – pasó un año entero antes de que tus abuelos se enteraran de que tu madre y yo estábamos juntos. Supongo que eso lo heredaste de mi. Lo siento, cariño – acarició su melena

-Gracias, papá – Hermione se abrazó a él y sintió todo el amor y el orgullo que su padre le tenía.

Al día siguiente todo era ajetreo en la casa de los Granger. Luna se había ido la tarde anterior para preparar sus cosas para la vuelta a Hogwarts y los chicos tras su partida empezaron a ordenar sus cosas también.

-Toma Hermione – Jane le tendió un paquete a su hija – son zumos y algunos potitos suaves para que se los des a Alex. Y podrías empezar también a darle agua. Van también pañales, leche en polvo y un par de biberones nuevos

-Mamá, no me cabe todo esto – la chica miró el paquete perpleja

-Llevas demasiados libros – dijo Ron y pilló un bollito para completar su desayuno

-No, Ron. Llevo los que necesito.

-¿Seguro que necesitas el libro de reglamentos de hechizo del año pasado? – Ron arqueó una ceja y le dio un bocado al bollo

-¿y si necesito consultar algo del año pasado para los Éxtasis? – inquirió con las manos en las caderas

-Pues me pides mi libro – dijo resuelta Ginny y llevó sus trastos del desayuno al fregadero

-Si quieres yo te lo guardo – se ofreció Harry y le sonrió – tengo espacio de sobra

Y a pesar de los despistes de última hora (¡Ron, te dejas el pijama!), los chicos empezaron a despedirse. El Sr. Granger, Draco y Harry salieron a la puerta y ayudaron con los bultos. Harry y Draco tomarían a la tarde la chimenea para volver y así nadie sabría de donde vendrían.

-Vamos, todos adentro – la Sra. Granger, la encargada de llevarlos a la estación, se puso al volante

-Adiós, cariño – Joseph abrazó una vez más a su hija y besó de nuevo a su nieto – Os echaré de menos

-Pronto estaremos de vuelta – Hermione se subió al coche y colocó a Alex en la sillita.

-¡Adiós! – sacaron las manos por la ventanilla para despedirse de los tres y tras unos cuantos de pitidos por parte de la Sra. Granger, desaparecieron en la esquina

Los tres hombres entraron en la casa y se dedicaron a ordenar de nuevo el despacho de la segunda planta para que así, el Sr. Granger pudiera utilizarlo al día siguiente. Cerraron el sofá-cama, colocaron la gran mesa en su sitio y subieron la silla giratoria, la alfombra y la mesa auxiliar que estaban en el trastero.

Cuando les dio hambre, pararon y fueron a la cocina a por algo para comer y saciar así su apetito. Harry notó como si el Sr. Granger quisiera decirle algo pero que no sabía como decírselo.

A media tarde, el gryffindor y el slytherin bajaron sus cosas y la colocaron frente a la chimenea.

-A ver donde dejó Hermione los polvos Plux – rebuscó por unos cajones. Draco miró a Harry y arqueó las cejas, el moreno se encogió de hombros - ¡aquí! – el hombre sacó una bolsita de terciopelo – tomad

Draco lo agarró primero y colocó su pequeño baúl dentro de la chimenea.

-Bueno, Sr. Granger, muchas gracias por todo – el rubio recibió un apretón de manos del castaño y se dispuso meterse en la chimenea

-Espero volver a verte pronto Draco

-Claro – asintió - ¡A Hogwarts! – tiró los polvos y desapareció en una llamarada

-Me toca – Harry entró dentro

-Harry – la voz de Joseph le detuvo

-¿Si, Sr. Granger?

-Mi hija no se podría merecer a alguien mejor que tú – sonrió con infinito orgullo - ¿la cuidaras por mí?

-No le quepa duda, señor – Harry sonrió y sintió como una gran peso se iba de él – toda mi vida se basará en hacerla feliz

Harry recibió gustoso un abrazo varonil del Sr. Granger y con una gran sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios, el fuego verde se lo tragó.

* * *

Y por fin...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 17!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Creí que nunca lo terminaría .:buff:. aunque la verdad es que me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo, sobre todo esta última parte. Estoy deseando saber vuestras opiniones.

No sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo. No tengo escrito nada y ando bastante ocupada (me han puesto unos exámenes que no e esperaba). Sólo se que en un par de semanas se termina mi contrato laboral, por lo cual tendré más tiempo libre para escribir. Y he de advertir algo triste (.:sniff:.), el fanfic está entrando en la recta final. Ya quedan pocos capítulos (que pena me da ponerle fin) y el epílogo. A pesar de mis continuos y largos retrasos, espero contrar con todos los que han estado conmigo desde el principio. Este ha sido mi primer fic y le tengo mucho cariño.

No tengo tiempo para responderos, (si no, tardaría en subir esto más tiempo), pero esperos recibir muuuuchosss reviews más¡no os podéis ni imaginar lo que alegra leer uno¡es mi mayor sustento!

Muuuchosssssss besitoss!!


	21. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!!

"_Se puede hacer mucho con el odio, pero más aún con el amor" (Shakespeare_)

(**Aviso**: contiene lemon, absténgase a cierta parte del capítulo aquellas personas que lo crean necesario)

Capítulo Dieciocho

El lunes catorce de abril comenzó con su peculiar sentido de la responsabilidad. Desde la primera clase a las ocho de la mañana hasta la última de la tarde, los profesores no olvidaron recordarles la proximidad de los Éxtasis, y de todas las formas posibles.

-Y recordar, que es también una prueba para Hogwarts – les replicó McGonnagal – vuestros resultados mostraran lo bien o lo mal preparados que están todos los alumnos de Hogwarts – la campana sonó

-Estupendo – Ron se echó la mochila al hombro – faltan aún dos meses para los exámenes, pero ya me están haciendo sentir culpables por no haber empezado a estudiar – un libro se estampó contra el suelo

-¡¿Qué?! – Hermione se agachó a por el libro que había tirado - ¿no has empezado¡Estás loco¿eres consciente del tamaño de todos los temarios¡No te va a dar tiempo¡es imposible!

-Hermione, tranquila. Aún queda tiempo – dijo Ron ayudándola a meter todos sus libros en la cartera

-No, Ron, no lo conseguirás. Siempre haces lo mismo – chasqueó la lengua

-Y siempre apruebo, por los pelos, pero apruebo

-Ron, este año no es lo mismo – la castaña se serenó y se echó los molestos rizos hacia atrás – seguro que Harry ya ha empezado hace días¿a qué si?

El moreno, que se estaba limitando a terminar de copiar los últimos apuntes de la pizarra, la miró un poco asustado y asintió un poco nervioso

-Cl…claro, Hermione – sacó una sonrisa extraña mientras Ron, por detrás de la chica, pasaba un dedo horizontalmente por su cuello

-Así me gusta – Hermione le besó la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta

-Ahora mismo vamos a ver que entra exactamente en los exámenes – Harry había tomado el brazo de Ron

-Pues lo siento mucho – el pelirrojo bajó también la voz – pero vas a tener que aguantar a la leona tu sola. Yo tengo entrenamiento con Lupin

-¡Me va a matar! – Harry, desesperado, siguió lentamente a su novia, pero a una distancia prudencial

-Seguro que no. Te quiere demasiado – Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – como mucho te dejará tres semanas sin sexo – dijo riendo como loco

-¿Vamos, chicos? – Hermione se volvió a los dos – tenemos que hacer las redacciones

-Lo siento, Hermione – dijo Ron – yo tengo eso-que-tu-sabes con Lupin

-Vale, luego te ayudaré a que te pongas al día – Hermione se despidió del pelirrojo y tiró del brazo de un aterrado moreno

-De lo que me he salvado – dijo Ron quitándose el sudor de la frente

-¿Y de qué te has salvado, Ronald? – una voz soñadora se escuchó junto a su oído

-¡Luna! – Ron se giró y la besó – Ginny - saludó

Luna y su hermana, cargadas aún con sus libros, había aparecido por el pasillo de encantamientos.

-¿Complicada la clase? – preguntó el chico

-Normal – Ginny se encogió de hombros - ¿dónde tenemos que ir?

-Lupin me dijo esta mañana que fuéramos a sus habitaciones – contestó Ron

Y tras la breve conversación, los tres se fueron hacia su destino, sabiendo que un duro y arduo trabajo comenzaría.

-¿Con qué continuamos repasando¿Transformaciones, Encantamientos? – Hermione dijo a la vez que sacaba libros y apuntes de su maleta

-No sé – Harry se tiró en la cama de la chica – lo que quieras

-Bueno, yo voy más atrasada en Encantamientos – dijo Hermione y se acercó al parque de Alex para ver que hacía. El niño jugaba tranquilamente con sus muñecos y se arrastraba de un lado a otro dentro del parque.

-¿Y no se te ocurren cosas más divertidas que hacer, Hermione? – Harry se levantó de la cama de un salto - ¿algo más…práctico? – sonrió y la abrazó por detrás

-Si quieres practicamos los encantamientos pulverizantes, o los permutadores – se giró para sonreírle

-Me refería más bien a otra cosa – el chico, poniendo una cara nueva para Hermione (tal vez la faceta pícara de Harry Potter), le colocó un mechón tras la oreja y la pegó a su pecho

-Harry… - Hermione se mordió el labio. Ya le había entendido – no sé si deberíamos

-Estamos solos – le susurró en el oído y luego, besó bajo su oreja. La chica se mordió de nuevo el labio

-Está Alex, está despierto, y… - Harry la besó – y no quiero que vea a su madre haciendo esas cosas – Hermione tembló entre los brazos de Harry tras sentir su mano subiendo lentamente por su espalda

-¿Segura? – besó su barbilla

Pero Hermione no pudo responderle. Una gran lechuza gris había entrado por la ventana abierta, asustándoles.

-¡Por Merlín¡Qué pajarraco! – Hermione se puso una mano en el pecho. El pequeño Alex gritó desde su cuna. Hermione se apresuró a sacarlo de ahí

-Es de Malfoy – dijo Harry cogiendo el pergamino de su pata. La lechuza se fue de nuevo por la ventana. Alex gritó de impresión al verla volar y se revolvió en los brazos de su madre – toma – le pasó el trozo de pergamino tras leerlo

_Potter, _

_Sé que hoy no tienes entrenamiento. A las ocho en la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres._

_DM_

-Bueno, supongo que hoy empieza mi tortura – suspiró Harry resignado – Será mejor que estudiemos

-Claro – sonrió Hermione, aunque odiaba el semblante de responsabilidad de Harry. Demasiada juventud arrebatada.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

A la hora de la cena, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se reunieron en torno a la mesa de Gryffindor para cenar. Harry sacó su varita y por debajo de la mesa, la agitó momentáneamente.

-Bien – el moreno la guardó – ya podemos hablar sin problemas

-¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó Ginny sirviéndose jugo

-_Muffliato_ (N/A: se que pertenece a Snape, pero es que me viene muy bien). Hermione y yo lo hemos aprendido esta tarde. Nadie a nuestro alrededor nos oirá hablar

-¿Qué tal con Lupin? – Hermione entornó los ojos al ver el plato tan lleno de Ron – ten entrará indigestión

-Seguro que no – Ron tragó un gran trozo de filete – Bueno, Lupin…

-Sólo os digo que nos ha hecho darnos cuenta de que no tenemos ni idea de nada – Ginny, apesadumbrada, se apoyó la mano en la mejilla

-No ha seguido el ritmo habitual de sus clases – Ron cortó un trozo de papa – nos ha machacado

-¿Lupin? – dijo Hermione tomando su vaso

-Si – asintió Ginny – diría que sacó su lobo interior

-Tened en cuenta que él sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos – explicó Harry – no dejará que se cometan los mismos fallos

-Eso desde luego – Ron chasqueó la lengua – durante la primera media hora se ha limitado ha lanzarnos hechizos uno detrás de otro

-Sólo hemos podido esquivarlo lanzándonos al suelo o con hechizos escudos – les dijo Ginny – pero luego, nos ha dado una poción revitalizante y un trozo de chocolate – sonrió

-Supongo que quiere enseñaros que la magia puede venir de cualquier lado y que tenéis que usar todo lo que está a vuestro alcance para frenarla – dijo Hermione pensativa

-El próximo día nos ensañará hechizos de ataque que no ha mostrado en clase dado su fuerza – les comentó Ginny y empezó a elegir su postre

-Y dentro de un par de semanas, hechizos no verbales – continuó Ron

-Yo los he empezado a practicar esta mañana en clase de Duelo – Harry pinchó un trozo de berenjena del plato de Hermione – son realmente difíciles. Nos ha costado más de media hora hacer un _Lumus_ sin hablar, y así todo sólo lo hemos conseguido Neville y yo.

-¡Vaya! – Ron miró impresionado a Neville, que comía a unos asientos de distancia de ellos

-Neville ha mejorado muchísimo – asintió Harry – diría que en un duelo fácilmente ganaría a unos cuantos de séptimo

-Hablando de duelos – dijo Hermione – vas a llegar tarde

-¿Eh? – Harry la miró

-Con Draco

-¡Oh, si! No me acordaba

-¿Qué pasa con Draco? – preguntó Ginny mientras buscaba algo en la mesa de Slytherin, pero sin encontrar su objetivo.

-Hoy empiezo las clases esas con él – Harry miró tristemente las fresas con leche – no me dará tiempo tomarme algunas

-Luego le diré a Winky que me suba unas cuantas a mi cuarto – le sonrió Hermione – venga, vete

-¡Suerte con el hurón! – le palmeó Ron en la espalda al moreno antes de que éste se fuera

Harry se apresuró por los pasillos y esquivó a unos cuantos alumnos que regresaban a sus salas comunes.

-¡Harry!

-Profesor Lupin – el moreno se paró en seco - ¿sucede algo?

-Para nada – le sonrió tranquilizante – sólo que le digas a Hermione que mañana vaya al despacho de Dumbledore a las ocho¿de acuerdo?

-Desde luego – le contestó Harry – estamos empezando fuerte¿eh?

-¿Vas con Malfoy ahora?

-Si

-Debí suponerlo al no verte acompañado de Hermione – sonrió pícaramente y Harry se sonrojó – Debo decirte que – bajó la voz – tanto Hocicos como yo estamos orgullosos de tu elección.

-Gracias – sonrió sinceramente Harry por el apoyo recibido

-Bueno, vete ya. No hagamos enfadar tan pronto a Malfoy. Y, Harry, - el moreno se volteó – paciencia – acabó de decir el profesor antes de girar la esquina

Paciencia, se repitió a sí mismo el ojiverde antes de girar la esquina y ver a un rubio esperando delante de un pared de piedras. Si Hermione, y Ginny, y Luna, podían soportarlo, él también.

-Potter, te has tardado – fue el saludo cordial del Slytherin

-Sólo llego tres minutos tarde – dijo Harry consultando su reloj – vengo dispuesto a tratar de no tirarme a tu cuello. Por favor, no me tientes

-Debería decir lo mismo – Draco alzó las cejas – ten en cuenta que hay dentro podré hacer cualquier – recalcó mucho el "cualquier" – tipo de magia – Harry gruñó

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar frente a la pared. "Por favor, quiero un sitio donde torturar a M…", Harry se mordió la lengua mentalmente, "por favor, quiero un sitio donde entrenar con Malfoy", "por favor, quiero un sitio donde entrenar con Malfoy", "por favor, quiero un sitio donde entrenar con Malfoy"

Delante de ellos apareció una gran puerta de madera con una argolla de hierro que servía de pomo. Harry tiró de ella con fuerza y pasó al interior de la habitación. Una gran estancia con innumerables ojos de buey se alzó ante el gryffindor.

-Supongo que esto está bien – Harry miró a su alrededor satisfecho

Había estanterías con millones de libros sobre DCAO y sobre las mismas artes negras en sí. Unos mullidos puffs se amontonaban en una esquina y una parte del suelo era de madera, como si representara una tarima de Duelo, y otra parte estaba cubierta de coloridas alfombras. Varios frasquitos de pociones y diferentes ingredientes de pociones se ordenaban sobre unas repisas

-Pasable – Draco tomó una de las botellitas, quitó el tapón y olió el interior – lo bueno es que no tendremos que ir a la enfermería dando explicaciones

-Malfoy, Dumbledore se enterara de todo lo que suceda en esta sala

-¿Asustado, Potter? – inquirió el rubio alzando una ceja y a continuación, sacó su varita

-Más quisieras, Malfoy – y, rápidamente sacó su varita también y esquivó un _Expilliarmus_ de Malfoy

-Buenos reflejos

-Por supuesto – contestó Harry irónicamente

-A ver como te va con esto – Draco atizó su varita y dijo: _Imperius_

Harry sintió la familiar sensación de posesión recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sabía que tenía que luchar contra eso, "_arrodíllate ante mí_" una voz silbante entró en su mente y su cerebro mando una orden directa a sus rodillas, pero otra parte de su cerebro lo rechazó al instante.

-¡Eso desearías! _Expilliarmus _– Draco salió disparado contra el montón de puffs dónde cayó

-Vaya Potter – se levantó – dominamos ya algo de magia oscura¿eh? – se sacudió las motas invisibles de polvo

-Puedo con la _Imperio_, pero no se utilizar la magia oscura – se justificó

-Bueno, es fácil, si sabes como manejarla – Draco, ya serio, paseó por la habitación – hay algo en común en todas las maldiciones y encantamientos de magia negra. El odio. Esa es la base. Debes odiar a la persona a la que le lanzas el hechizo

-Pero entonces, no podremos practicar – dijo Harry

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco contrariado - ¿No me odias lo suficiente? – carcajeó divertido el slytherin

-No es eso – gruñó el moreno – Hermione y Ginny me matarían si te hiciera algo

-Claro – sonrió petulante - las chicas me adoran

-Sin embargo, espero que sepas que también va igual para ti – sonrió de vuelta Harry – pero de todos modos, no vamos a encantarnos a nosotros mismos

-Ya buscaré algo que nos sirva para practicar – dijo pensativo – ahora lo importante es que sepas encontrar el odio suficiente para que la maldición sea lo suficientemente efectiva. Ahora, a lo que vamos

Harry volvió cerca de la once de la noche a una casi vacía sala común, pero aún estaban allí Ron y Hermione esperándole. Al parecer, Hermione acababa de echarle una bronca sorprendente a Ron, pues éste no se dignaba a mirar a la chica

-Hola – saludó el moreno dejándose caer en la silla de al lado de Hermione

-¿Cómo te ha ido todo? – Hermione besó a Harry durante un par de segundos y le ofreció un tazón de fresas que había guardado en su maleta

-Bien. Al principio, Malfoy me ha querido coger fuera de guardia, pero no lo ha conseguido – Ron palmoteó su espalda – pero desde luego, debo admitir que sabe mucho de magia negra

-¿Con qué habéis empezado? – preguntó Ron interesado

-Con la _Cruciatus_, pero el problema es que no genero el suficiente odio como para que me salga un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso. Malfoy lo lanzó contra un sofá y se incendio al instante

-Bueno, poco a poco – lo reconfortó Hermione – nunca antes hemos tratado con ese tipo de magia

-Malfoy quiere enseñarme hechizos de tortura medievales – tomó unas fresas – dice que los aprendió hace un par de años y él también quiere practicarlas

-Recuérdame que nunca te haga enfadar – dijo solemne Ron – tortura medieval – tembló – sólo de pensarlo…

-Bueno, lo mejor será acostarnos – Hermione se levantó – mañana nos queda un duro día. Tenéis entrenamiento¿no?

-Así es – le contestó Harry levantándose – eso me hace recordar que Lupin me ha dicho que el Prof. Dumbledore te espera mañana a las ocho en su despacho

-Oh, de acuerdo. Estoy nerviosa por esas clases – susurró la chica al pasar junto a unas chicas de quinto

Y con una despida y un beso rápido, cada uno se retiró a su respectiva habitación.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

Cuando Hermione salió de la última clase de la tarde del día siguiente aún estaba más nerviosa si eso era posible.

-Hermione, respira – le dijo Ron – sabes como se hace¿no?

-Por supuesto, Ronald – dijo apretando los libros que llevaba de más contra su pecho

-¡Por Merlín! Eres la única persona que conozco que se pone nerviosa por unas clases de apoyo – había decidido llamarlas así para no alertar a nadie

-Pero… ¿y si no soy buena¿y si cometo fallos en tonterías? – Harry le quitó algunos libros y le acarició tranquilizante la espalda

-¡Por favor, Hermione! Deja de decir burradas – Ron intentó imitar a Hermione cuando ella ponía los ojos en blanco, pero falló estrepitosamente causando las risas de Harry

Los tres fueron a la Sala Común a soltar sus cosas.

-¿avisaste al resto, Ron? – preguntó el moreno

-Si. Estarían en el campo

-¿Habéis adelantado el entrenamiento? – Hermione ordenó los libros que había dejado Harry encima de la mesa

-Si. Una de las chicas tenían unas clases extras a las ocho, Ron quiere verse con Luna… - contaba Harry

- en la intimidad – recalcó Ron haciendo comillas

-y así yo me puedo quedar con él mientras que vas con Dumbledore – acabó el moreno

-Pero Harry, no hace falta que…

-Sabes que me gusta, Hermione – sonrió Harry – nos vamos. Adiós – la besó suavemente en la mejilla

-Adiosito – y antes de irse, Ron le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Hermione, sonriendo, subió las escaleras.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

Una pelirroja corría pasillo arriba mientras maldecía a medio universo y balbuceaba que un moreno irritable la iba a matar. Sujetó su desastrosa escoba a la vez que intentaba atarse el cabello en una pequeña cola. Sin embargo…

-¡Auch! – el coletero salió disparado, la escoba cayó al suelo y Ginny Weasley chocó contra un fuerte pecho

-Tendrías que andar con más cuidado – silbó una voz

-¡No, si ando con prisa, Malfoy!

-¿Otra vez soy Malfoy? – dijo Draco arqueando una ceja elegantemente

-Eres Malfoy cuando he tenido que rebuscar la túnica de Quiddicht por todos lados, cuando sé me ha estropeado el reloj, cuando sé que Harry me echará la bronca por llegar tarde y cuando… ¡oh, por Morgana! – dijo Ginny al levantar la escoba y ver que se había salido más ramitas del destartalado palo

-O sea, que soy Malfoy cuando estás enfadada con el mundo – concluyó el rubio pasándole el coletero

-Si – asintió efusiva – y porque te has chocado conmigo – se cogió la cola

-Perdona. Tú te has chocado conmigo – dijo Draco y echó una mirada a la desastrosa escoba – y ahora le dirás a Potter que has llegado tarde por mi culpa

-¿Puedo hacerlo? – preguntó la pelirroja suplicante

-Por supuesto que… - dejó dos segundos de suspense antes de añadir un rotundo – no, pero puedes evitar matarte – sacó la varita y la alzó – _Accio_

Con un zumbido ensordecedor, llegó hasta ellos una negra _Nimbus 2001_, la cual Draco atrapó al vuelo y tendió hacia la pelirroja

-Esa es tu escoba – dijo extrañada Ginny

-Te la presto – Draco le quitó su _Barredora_ y le dio la suya

-¿Cómo que me vas a prestar tu escoba? – Ginny hizo hincapié en el posesivo

-Porque es mi escoba y yo he decidido prestártela –se encogió de hombros – la verdad es que no me interesa ver tu linda carita estrellada contra el suelo

-Pe..per…pero¿y tú? – dijo estupefacta Ginny a un Draco que ya se giraba para irse

-Le diré a mi madre que me mande mi otra escoba que tengo en casa – le guiñó seductor un ojo – adiós preciosa – agarró su barbilla y depositó un corto beso en sus labios – que entrenes bien

Y ante la cara pasmada de Ginny, Draco se perdió al doblar la esquina con su _Barredora_

_pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb_

Harry entró en la habitación de la Premio Anual. Cerró la puerta y dejó la escoba sobre la mullida cama. Ni Hermione ni Alex andaban por algún lado visible. Vio la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño y fue a meter por ahí a cabeza.

-¿Hermione?

La castaña estaba de rodillas en el suelo enjabonando a un divertido Alex

-¿Harry? – lo miró – pasa. Estaba nerviosa y para pasar el tiempo decidí darle un relajante baño

El moreno se asomó a la bañera. Hermione había llenado la bañera de espuma y sales de olores naturales. Alex había llenado la bañera de patos y había armado una inestable hilera con ellos.

-Pues te has relajado mucho – Harry consultó su reloj – son las ocho menos cuarto

-¡¿Qué?! – la chica lo miró sobresaltada – siempre me pasa igual cuando lo baño con espuma – sonrió a su hijo – ¡me lo paso tan bien con él!

-Ma...ma...ma – Alex cogió un pato gordo y se lo ofreció a su madre

-Anda, venga vete. Yo me encargo de él

-Gracias, Harry.

-Incluso creo que me meteré con Alex – le sonrió al niño -¿tú que dices¿nos bañamos los hombres en la bañera que ha preparado mamá? – el niño pataleó entusiasmado al escuchar la voz de Harry

-Muchas gracias, Harry – Hermione se incorporó y abrazó al moreno – te quiero

-Yo también te quiero – la besó un instante – te esperaré aquí – Harry se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la repisa del lavabo

-Vale. Adiós a los dos

Hermione salió del cuarto de baño cuando Harry empezó a desabrocharse la túnica de Quiddicht. La chica tomó su capa y salió de la habitación.

Tras subir las escaleras de caracol corriendo y detenerse a tomar aire durante unos segundos, Hermione golpeó la gran puerta de madera esperando un aviso desde el interior

-Adelante – Hermione abrió la puerta

-¿Se puede, profesor Dumbledore?

-Pase, Srta. Granger, y siéntese – el anciano señaló un lugar frente al suyo

Hermione tomó asiento y sacó de su bolso unos trozos de pergamino, una pluma y un botecito de tinta

-Oh, querida Hermione, no le hará falta eso – sonrió afable Dumbledore – estoy seguro de que todas las bases están ya en su cabeza. Y sé perfectamente que podrá responderme si le preguntó que es lo esencial en todo conjuro de magia antigua

-Por supuesto, señor – dijo Hermione entusiasta – el amor

-Y no un amor cualquiera, Hermione – le contó Hermione – muchos magos han amado y querido a lo largo de su vida, pero muy pocos han conseguido invocar un ápice de magia antigua. Es el amor más puro el que mueve la magia antigua¿me sigue?

-Si, señor

-La magia antigua no es otra cosa más que una magia antigua, y perdóneme la redundancia – rió y se mesó la barba – me explico. La magia antigua habita con nosotros desde que nacemos, pero sólo algunos son los que pueden sacarle todo su jugo¿y sabes quién puede y quién no?

-¿los que aman, señor? – preguntó dubitativa

-No, exactamente. Me refiero a los que tienen la capacidad de amar, en el sentido más puro de la palabra. A los que sabiendo lo que pueden perder no les importa perderlo porque saben que tendrán algo mejor ha cambio, los que nos les importa perder parte de su magia o su vida – la miró fijamente – porque sabe que el resultado será aún mejor

-¿Se está refiriendo a Lily Potter, señor? – Hermione le devolvió la vista consternada – yo no hice nada con Sirius en comparación con lo que hizo la Sra. Potter. Yo no tengo ese poder ni esa pureza

-Pero tienes esa gran capacidad de amar, Hermione – le sonrió - si tuvieras que dar tu vida por la de tu hijo¿lo harías?

-Sin dudarlo, pero cualquier madre haría lo mismo que yo – respondió decidida

-¿Y por el Sr. Potter¿y el Sr. Weasley?

-Si – contestó sin pensar – cualquier amigo haría eso por un am…

-¿seguro? – la interrumpió el hombre – le recuerdo a Peter Pettigrew, Hermione. Es usted un ser brillante en muchos campos y, en especial, en éste – se recostó en su sillón - al Sr. Potter dejémosle el valor, la determinación y el poder, al Sr. Weasley la estrategia, la fidelidad y el compañerismo. Usted puede quedarse con la inteligencia, la lógica y el corazón¿no?

Hermione sonrió. No había mejores palabras para describirlos.

-Explotemos su don – Dumbledore colocó su propia varita encima de la mesa – y si cada uno explota el suyo, haremos un gran equipo.

Unas dos horas después, Hermione volvía con una sonrisa en la cara a la Sala Común. Aún quedaban algunos rezagados en ella. La Premio Anual les deseó buenas noches y les aconsejó que no se acostaran tarde que todavía era martes y la semana era larga.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa cargada de ternura. Se acercó lentamente a la cama para observar el precioso cuadro que tenía ante su vista.

Harry se había quedado dormido en su cama, pero no solo. Alex dormía junto a él. Alrededor de ellos había peluches y la snicht con alas rotas volaban sobre ellos como si hubieran estado jugando. El moreno dormía de costado y con sus brazos protegía a Alex para que no cayera de la cama.

Hermione se acercó sonriente y con cuidado levantó a su hijo, canturreándole para que no se despertara, y lo colocó en su cuna. Lo tapó bien y besó su frente. Al instante, dejó sus zapatos juntó a los de Harry, se quitó la ropa y se colocó su pijama. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, ocupó el sitio de Alex.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

-¡Chicos¡Esperadme!

Ginny corrió la distancia que los separaba del grupo de amigos. Ron, Harry, Hermione y Luna se pararon a esperarla

-Gracias – tomó aire – Lupin se alargó más de la cuenta con su clase

Los cinco caminaron un trozo más y se metieron entre la maleza llegando a un círculo despejado de vegetación. Harry sacó su varita y conjuró un hechizo. Nadie les podría encontrar a no ser que Harry lo permitiera.

-Por fin – dijo Hermione – éste cada día pesa más – la chica toqueteó el aire frente a ella hasta que agarró algo y tiró de él

-¡Alex! – chilló una emocionada madrina cuando vio una enmarañada cabeza castaña - ¿cómo lo has traído¿no es peligroso?

-Tenía libre la última clase de la tarde y decidí prepararlo para sacarlo. El hechizo que hizo Harry impide que alguien se acerque a veinte metros a la redonda – sonrió la castaña – y como siempre está encerrado

Hermione se sentó en el suelo y colocó a su hijo entre sus piernas, pero a éste no le faltó tiempo para ponerse a gatear e intentar curiosear por ahí.

-Es tan lindo – Luna extendió los brazos para que el niño llegara gateando hasta ella. En el momento en que la rubia lo cogió, Alex intentó tironear de sus pendientes de rabanitos

-Por cierto, Ron, Luna – dijo Ginny mientras se tumbaba boca arriba en la hierba – el Prof. Lupin nos espera luego. Quiere que aprovechemos estos días porque la semana que viene es luna llena

-Si no hay mas remedio – Ron recibió a Alex, que cansado ya de la ravenclaw había gateado hasta el llamativo pelirrojo - ¿cuándo?

-Después de la cena – Ginny arrancaba distraídamente hierbas - ¿Hermione? – levantó la cabeza - ¿cómo te fue ayer con Dumbledore?

-Pues…

-¡Hermione! – chilló una voz masculina - ¡Ginny!

Los chicos se miraron extrañados.

-¡Potter! – tronó la voz – se que estáis por ahí, Hermione me lo avisó

-¡Verdad! – Hermione se dio un golpe en la frente - ¡es Draco!

-¿Y qué hace aquí? – dijo Ron mientras sostenía a Alex que estaba sobre sus inestables piernas

-Le dije que se acercara, pero no nos ve por el hechizo

-Desde luego es efectivo, Harry – lo miró maravillada Luna

-Me lo enseñó la profesora de Duelo para esconder a compañeros que estuvieran lastimados – explicó Harry – iré a por él – se levantó

Tras irse Harry, Ron resopló y dejó ir al pequeño Alex gateando hasta su madre, que divertida observó como cierta pelirroja se colocó bien unos mechones a pesar de seguir tumbada en el suelo.

-Hola – Draco y Harry llegaron desde uno de los lados. El moreno se sentó de nuevo junto a Hermione a la vez que el rubio lo hacia junto a Ginny

-¿No tienes entrenamiento o algo mejor que hacer, Malfoy? – soltó atropelladamente Ron

-Si, pero más tarde. Y la verdad, me gusta ver tu cara mientras yo estoy presente – sonrió el rubio de medio lado

-¿nunca lo dejaréis verdad? – preguntó Hermione hastiada

-Jamás – dijeron los dos a la vez

-Ten en cuenta que si no serían un Malfoy y un Weasley – Harry se encogió de hombros

-Bueno¿nos vas a contar como te fue ayer, Hermione? –preguntó Ginny

-¡Oh!, claro. Tampoco fue nada del otro mundo – contestó Hermione. Alex se puso a jugar con las manos de su madre.

-¿Fuiste con Dumbledore para lo de la Magia Antigua? – le preguntó Draco y luego, se recostó en el suelo, poniendo la cabeza en el vientre de Ginny, en la espera de que siguiera hablando la castaña

-Me aclaró ciertos puntos de Magia Antigua y luego, practicamos pequeños conjuros para cerrar heridas. Supongo que irá avanzado de nivel según vaya cogiendo práctica

-Igual que todos – asintió Harry – aunque creo que deberían darse prisa en enseñarnos más cosas

-Compañero, aún no ha pasado nada grave – le dijo Ron

-Pero no sabemos para que quiere Voldemort esos objetos – apreció Ginny

-Sin embargo, mientras no tenga la tercera pieza no creo que pueda hacer algo – dijo Hermione – y según Dumbledore, está protegida. Andamos un paso por delante de los mortífagos

-No creas, Hermione – añadió Draco taciturno – Voldemort está incrementando sus filas y está tan desesperado por ello, que incluso recluta mujeres

-¿No hay mujeres mortífagos? – Harry lo miró

-Si, pero muy pocas – Draco se apartó un mechón de la cara - ya sabéis como son los slytherin. Los sangres sucias y las mujeres no son dignos de halagos a no ser que hallan hecho algo de gran veneración. Y siempre ha sido mejor ser la mujer de un mortífago respetable que ser una mortífaga. La única que conozco que sea mortífaga es a mi tía

-¿Cómo sabes que está reclutando mujeres, Malfoy? – dijo Ron

-Porque lo han intentado con mi madre

-¿Qué? – preguntó sobresaltada Ginny

-Me ha mandado una carta esta mañana. Está escondida – el rubio miró el cielo – mi padre se la quiso llevar ante Voldemort para que la marcara junto a más esposas de mortífagos. Pero huyó. Ella respeta que mi padre haga todas esas barbaridades, pero no desea hacerlas.

-¿Por qué no pidió ayuda? – dijo Luna – alguien habría podido protegerla

-¿Qué por qué no pidió ayuda? Es una slytherin, Luna

-Demasiado orgullosa¿no? – dijo Harry y se apoyó levemente en Hermione

-Por supuesto. Sin embargo, tenemos la mansión libre para cualquier fiesta salvaje que se nos ocurra – Draco dejó salir una risa

Pero Ginny, que lo sentía vibrar sobre su estómago, supo que era una risa amarga. Ese sarcástico rubio que tanto quería tenía gran habilidad para esconder sus más fuertes emociones tras una dura coraza. Pero para ella, estaba claro que le dolía más de lo que quería mostrar.

Pasaron una rato más en compañía, simplemente tumbados, sentados o jugando con un balbuceador niño. Todos eran conscientes de que la fabricación de su propio futuro estaba en sus manos.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

El viernes por la tarde, tres personas se desperezaron en una circular habitación.

-Estoy muerto – dijo Ron – entre las clases, los deberes, entrenamientos, lo de Lupin…¡ough! – se estiró

-Este fin de semana merecemos un descenso¿no Hermione? – preguntó Harry mientras cerraba sus libros

-Yo diría que mañana podríamos estrujar un poco más nuestros cerebros – dijo la castaña mientras subrayaba un párrafo importante con un lápiz muggle

-¡Eso si que no! – se quejó Ron - ¡es sábado¡y tenemos entrenamiento otra vez! – se cruzó de brazos – y por la tarde voy con Luna

-¿pero no has quedado con ella ahora? – preguntó Hermione

-Si, pero también mañana. Yo no tengo la suerte de tenerla en la misma casa como ustedes – los miró a los dos

-Lo siento, amigo. Bueno, me voy yo también – dijo Harry – Malfoy me espera

-¿Tan tarde? – Hermione recogió sus libros y se tapó con la mano un bostezo involuntario

-Si, él tenía entrenamiento. Creo que hoy iba a conseguir unas arañas para aplicar el _Cruciatus_. Me llevo tu capa¿vale?No quiero tener problemas a la vuelta

-Claro

-Nos vemos mañana – se despidieron de la chica y salieron de la habitación

-Oye¿me haces un favor? – pidió Ron

-Dime – Harry se guardó la capa por dentro de la túnica

-Cierra luego mis cortinas de la cama

-¿No vas a volver? – preguntó incrédulo el moreno. Ambos se apartaron a una esquina de la Sala Común

-Quizás acompañe a Luna – sonrió – ya sabes – le guiñó un ojo -¡adiós!

Alegre por su amigo, Harry abandonó también la Sala Común y se fue a la Sala de los Menesteres.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

Cuando el sábado por la tarde regresó de su encuentro con Dumbledore, serían más de las nueve y ni Ron ni Ginny estaban en la Sala, pero supuso que Harry seguiría en su habitación con Alex. De hecho, el niño estaba jugando en su parque mientras el buscador hacía una de las redacciones de Transformación.

-Hola – le saludó y le besó

-¿Cómo te ha ido todo? – Harry dejó la pluma

-Ha estado bien – Hermione preparó el biberón de cereales para Alex – hemos visto los conjuros cicatrizantes

-¿Cómo el que usaste con Sirius? – Harry la miraba hacer las mediciones

-Si, pero también a mayor escala. Aunque aprenderé a sanar pequeños órganos internos la semana que viene

-Eso suena interesante y práctico – dijo Harry y fue a tomar a Alex para que tomara su biberón – acabarás siendo una gran medimaga

-Eso me gustaría mucho – la chica agarró a su hijo y le dio el biberón. Alex intentaba sujetar el biberón ayudado por su madre – pero lo que de verdad me gustaría sería ayudar a personas con problemas incurables, investigar las causas y buscar soluciones

-¿Gente como los padres de Neville?

-Si, pero eso es difícil

-Recuerda que eres Hermione Granger – Harry sujetó su barbilla y la besó intensamente. Cuando Harry le mordió el labio inferior, Hermione no pudo evitar un gemido – te dejaré terminar

-V…vale – susurró

Harry siguió con su redacción mientras que Hermione terminó de dar de comer a Alex. Según se iba terminado el biberón, Alex se fue quedando profundamente dormido en sus brazos. Hermione se levantó con cuidado y lo acostó en su cuna.

-Voy a darme una ducha

-De acuerdo – dijo Harry – te espero terminando esto. Sólo me queda unos centímetros

Hermione se metió en el baño temblándole las piernas. Últimamente las miradas de Harry le dejaban una cosa extraña en el cuerpo que la agobiaba de sobre manera. Sabía que le pasaba algo que sólo Harry calmaría.

Cuando salió del baño frotando su pelo húmedo, Harry revisaba atento su redacción ya finalizada. El chico levantó la vista para ver a Hermione con unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta oscura y una toalla en las manos secándose el pelo. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la castaña por atrás.

Hermione dio un breve sobresalto. Algo caliente por su espalda. Miró sobre su hombro y vio como Harry, con su varita, dejaba salir aire caliente y por ello, su pelo se ensortijaba formando abstractos rizos

-Gracias – le susurró

-Eres preciosa – Hermione notó como los ojos verdes subían de tonalidad

A los minutos, Hermione tenía su abultada melena como siempre y Harry metió la mano para acariciar el suave pelo desprendiendo una fragancia conocida. Hermione, tanteando el terreno, se acercó a él y fue ella la que lo besó.

Harry la agarró de la cintura y la pegó contra él. La chica subió los brazos hasta que rodeó los hombros masculinos. Los labios jugaron hasta conseguir sacar todo el sabor de cada boca, pero ni uno ni otro se vio completamente colmado. Hermione se afirmó más Harry. Necesitaba sentirlo contra ella. Harry sostuvo por debajo de la rodilla la pierna que levantó Hermione.

Separaron un momento sus labios

-¿Estás segura? – susurró Harry – yo no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras

- Si, Harry – la castaña se separó y fue a sentarse al borde de la cama – quiero que seamos uno

Harry se sacudió ante esa afirmación y fue a reunirse con ella

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Aviso**

Lo que viene a continuación es una escena de temática adulta y calificado con un rating M. Continúen con la lectura según su criterio. Para quién no desee leerlo, avance la página hasta la siguiente línea de ceritos.

Harry se sentó junto a Hermione y con la torpeza y precipitación del principiante, comenzó de nuevo a besarla. Empezó suavemente y fue subiendo el ritmo lentamente. Hermione se dejó caer hacia atrás y Harry se colocó sobre ella con todo el cuidado del mundo.

Abandonó sus labios para atender su cuello. Mordió un poco de su piel creyendo que con eso guardaría el perfume de Hermione para siempre. Hermione besó ahora su cuello sintiendo la fragancia que tanto le gustaba. Esa mezcla dulce y amarga a la vez.

El chico acarició su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo. Se alzó un poco para que ella pudiera sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza. Hermione, nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, tocó el pecho del chico con inquietud. Harry de dejó girar y fue Hermione la que estando encima de él, acarició todo su pecho y abdomen, memorizando cada rincón. Llevó su mano hasta el ombligo y palpó el vello oscuro que se perdía bajo el pantalón. Atrevida, abrió el botón del pantalón.

-Eh, eh…me toca a mi algo¿no?

Hermione rió y se quitó sus zapatillas – ¿eso te vale? – preguntó picarona

-Graciosa – le acusó el chico, pero se quitó también los zapatos y los calcetines – ya estamos a mano, tramposilla

-Bueno – aceptó Hermione y, se dejó voltear y que Harry sacara su camiseta

Sin embargo, el moreno se quedó paralizado y se mordió los labios al ver el tentador sujetador rojo de encajes, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Hermione dio mentalmente las gracias a Draco por el buen sujetador que le había regalado, pero quedó sobresaltada por las risitas de Harry

-Calculadora – le regañó antes de besarla

Ambos sabían que querían esa noche y Hermione se había preparado tanto internamente como externamente. Al igual que había pensado en lo que podía salir esa noche y había puesto remedio con unas prácticas pociones.

Hermione levantó la espalda para que Harry le desabrochara el sujetador. Se mordió los labios esperando la reacción del moreno y cerró los ojos, pero abrió uno al no notar reacción alguna

-¿Harry?

-En verdad, no se que he hecho para merecer todo esto

-¿eso es bueno o malo? – preguntó dudosa

-Es perfecto – y sacando el atrevimiento que creía que no tenía, besó su clavícula mientras retiró la prenda roja completamente.

Cuando Hermione sintió los dulces labios alrededor de su pecho, no supo donde agarrarse. Estrujó las sábanas con sus manos cuando Harry empezó a masajear el otro pecho con su mano. Un gemido involuntario y totalmente sorpresivo para ella salió de sus labios. Rodeó con las piernas la cintura de Harry para aliviar el estremecimiento que habitaba en su bajo vientre, pero eso no impidió que empezara a moverse rítmicamente.

Harry bajó sus labios y se detuvo en su ombligo mientras que con sus manos sacaba el pantalón de Hermione. La chica percibió su dureza directamente y eso la hizo temblar más.

-Ha…Harry, déjame a mi ahora – besó su pecho – quiero desnudarte yo

Se voltearon en la cama y Hermione se sentó a horcajadas encima del moreno. Harry no podía creer que tuviera una semidesnuda Hermione sobre él. La chica besó repetidamente su pecho y continuó con la labor que antes quedó inconclusa. Bajó la cremallera y le sacó quedamente los pantalones. Una vez los pantalones estuvieron en el suelo, acarició sobre su bóxer como si estuviera explorando el territorio. Harry la dejó, pero cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para evitar gemir como un loco. Hermione le sacó la última prenda y al principio, un poco atemorizada, acarició a lo que tanto tuvo miedo en un principio.

-Hermione – gimió Harry - ¿eres consciente de lo que haces?

-Lo siento – se mordió un labio y lo miró – eres perfecto – lo miró de arriba abajo

-Pues como sigas acariciando a este ser perfecto, va a acabar ante de lo previsto – Hermione rió ante su comentario y cuando Harry la volteó nuevamente, se dejó caer sobre su espalda lánguidamente. Harry tomó los filos de su única prenda y se la sacó en un momento.

-¿Quieres que siga? – le preguntó una última vez más

-Por favor – suspiró Hermione

-Menos mal, sino hubiera necesitado tal cantidad de agua fría que cogería la pulmonía del siglo

Las risas de Hermione se apagaron en los labios de Harry. Con suavidad y lentitud, se colocó entre las piernas de la castaña y entró. Hermione volvió a rodear la cintura de Harry con sus piernas y se agarró de su espalda cuando lo notó entrar. Harry se quedó un momento parado, pero fue la misma Hermione la que lo instó para que continuara. Ambos se sincronizaron para su satisfacción. Harry susurró palabras inteligibles, pero que a Hermione le supieron a amor.

Y unidos en su interior, ambos dejaron escapar unos gritos que unieron aún más sus corazones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Agotada, Hermione se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Harry y tras decirle un "te amo" se quedó dormida. El moreno sonrió al ver su cuerpo desnudo y su rostro feliz. Tapó a los dos, echó una ojeada a Alex, que dormía plácidamente, y sin perder la sonrisa de la cara, se quedó dormido junto a Hermione.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Harry no estaba en su cama.

-Sirius, creo saber donde está. Yo lo busco – asintió decidido un pelirrojo

-De acuerdo – puso una mano en su hombro – os esperamos en la habitacione de Remus, es el sitio más grande. Que Hermione avise también a tu hermana

Sirius le dio un último apretón más y con una mirada cansada, se convirtió en perro. Bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios y se perdió por la vacía Sala Común. Ron se revolvió los pelos de manera frenética. Sirius, a veces de mordiscos silenciosos, lo había sacado de la cama al ver la de su ahijado completamente vacía.

El pelirrojo, aún en pijama y corriendo, fue a las habitaciones femeninas y no paró hasta que llegó al frente de la placa de la Premio Anual. No podía creerse que hubiera sucedido de nuevo. Se suponía que estaba todo controlado.

Recitó la contraseña y abrió la puerta. Mal hecho, se dijo así mismo cuando vio la escena. Sólo con ver la espalda desnuda de Hermione sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry, supo que sus amigos habían dado el siguiente paso, pero vaya en que día.

Cerró la puerta y la aporró para que sus amigos se despertaran. No pudo escuchar nada debido al hechizo de insonorización que tenía la habitación, por eso insistió hasta que una despeinada Hermione en bata le abrió la puerta

-¿Qué sucede, Ronald? – preguntó enfadada mientras se cerraba más la bata que llevaba

-Déjame pasar – la quitó de en medio y entró encontrándose a un Harry a medio vestir – Lo siento – se disculpó con los dos

Alex, con el jaleo, empezó a llorar. Hermione se apresuró a cogerlo y a mecerlo entre sus brazos. Pedía su nueva toma de leche.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? – Harry se puso la camiseta

-De verdad, yo lo siento mucho – se sonrojó sabiendo lo que había interrumpido

-Al grano, Ronald – exigió la castaña – no creo que vengas en pijama y corriendo por nada

-Bueno – trajo saliva – un ataque – ante las caras estupefactas de sus amigos continuó – han asaltado el Museo Británico

* * *

Bueno, y aquí quedo... 

Y como siempre os digo espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Debo calificarlo como un capítulo entre fácil y difícil. No es muy largo, dado lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero esa escena Lemon me preocupaba. No sé será de vuestro agrado. Necesito **vuestra opinión** para ver si escribo algunas más y si la queréis de otro tipo, porque la verdad, en mi opinión no es un lemon muy fuerte.

Y ya sabéis, no acercamos al final!!!!! estoy deseando recibir miles de comentarios!! Que me endulzan la vida mas que la sacarina en el té :p

Besosssssssss!!!

PD: y si he tardado más en subirlo, echarle la culpa a la página. Este es el quinto día que trataba de subirlo!!! .:grrrr:.


	22. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!!

_No hay triunfo sin renuncia_

_No hay victoria sin sufrimiento_

_No hay libertad sin sacrificio_

Capítulo Diecinueve

Corriendo, un grupo de cuatro personas atravesó un solitario pasillo con una muy clara dirección.

Ron azuzó un poco más a su hermana y tiró de su mano, pero Ginny acabó parándose en seco, cogiendo su largo camisón y haciéndole un nudo a la altura de los muslos. Tomando de nuevo la mano de su hermano, emprendieron de nuevo la carrera tras la otra pareja.

Harry y Hermione apenas habían tenido tiempo de arreglarse adecuadamente. El moreno se puso la misma ropa arrugada del día anterior y la castaña se había colocada su bata encima de la ropa interior.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de Remus, comprobó que no sólo ellos habían sido levantados de sus camas intempestivamente. McGonnagall, con su bata de tela escocesa, hablaba con Snape y Remus, mientras que Sirius discutía sobre algo con los Sres. Weasley.

-¡Mamá, Papá! – Ginny pasó al lado del moreno y se reunió con sus progenitores.

El resto se acercaron a ellos también, y tanto Harry como Hermione se percataron de la cara disgustada de Sirius.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – increpó Harry - ¿Cómo que han atacado el Museo Británico¡Estaba protegido! – gritó

-Tranquilo, Harry – dijo una voz - sentaros, por favor

Todos se voltearon hacia la voz, Albus Dumbledore se acercó hasta ellos mientras soltaba en la mesa un par de libros y unos pergaminos bastante manoseados.

-¿Cuál es la situación, Albus? – preguntó McGonnagall

-Creo suponer que grave, Minerva – el director miró todos los rostros – gracias por venir tan aprisa, Arthur, Molly

-No pasa nada – cabeceó Arthur

-Molly, tu ayuda será muy necesaria

-¿Por qu..? – preguntó la Sra. Weasley, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a un preocupado Profesor Flitwick y a una despeinada Luna

-Srta. Lovegood, siéntese

Luna, aún desconcertada, se sentó junto a Ron, al que miró repetidamente

-Hace dos horas atacaron el Museo Británico.

-Usted dijo que estaba vigilado – habló Harry – Hermione le contó sus suposiciones y se le puso al museo vigilancia

-Y la tenía Harry – dijo Dumbledore

-Albus, no creo que… - Molly estaba pálida

-Ya no son niños, Molly – Sirius la miró duramente – tienen que saber que lo que se está librando ahí fuera es una guerra

-¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a reiterar Harry

-No ha muerto nadie¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione asustada

-Continuos ataques han estallado a lo largo de toda Gran Bretaña – afirmó Albus – los mortífagos fueron muy hábiles. Un grupo distrajo la atención de nuestros aurores en la entrada suroeste del Museo mientras que otro grupo entró por el lado contrario tomando la apariencia de los guardias de seguridad muggles, cuyos cuerpos descuartizados se encontraron hace una hora.

Ginny tapó con sus manos un grito de horror.

-En el momento en que se hicieron con el mosaico, diversos ataques a pueblos muggles dieron comienzo – concluyó Dumbledore

Una lechuza entró por la ventana en ese momento y soltó un pergamino frente a Dumbledore. Lo tomó y lo leyó rápidamente.

-Es de Peers – dijo a Remus

-¿Otro más? – preguntó el profesor

-Me temo que si. Holyhead ha sido completamente destruido – asintió con pesadumbre el mago – A modo de celebración por haber obtenido la tercera pieza, Voldemort debe haber dejado libertad total a sus mortífagos.

-¿Muertos? – preguntó Snape

-Peers dice que el ochenta por ciento de la población – Remus, que había tomado el pergamino, paseaba nervioso por la habitación

-Así es imposible saber cuando será su próximo ataque – Arthur Weasley se quitó y se volvió a colocar las gafas con impaciencia

-Y puede suceder lo que temíamos, Albus – Remus miró al Director – Voldemort tiene el control de los dementores y una facción de hombres lobos está con él

-¿hombres lobo? – se asustó Ron

-Si – contestó Sirius – el problema siempre es el mismo. El Ministerio les vuelve la cara mientras que Voldemort les ofrece un festín. Para ellos, es más fácil lo segundo – Hermione se movió bruscamente en el sofá

-¡Eso pasa por tratarlo como inferiores! – los encrespados rizos saltaron - ¡cuándo elfos y duendes nos den también la espalda, nos lamentaremos! – gritó ofuscada, pero rápidamente se silenció y se colocó bien la bata. Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros

-¿Y Albert¿No puede usar sus criaturas para parar a los dementores? – preguntó el moreno

-Si supiéramos donde van a atacar Potter – contestó con mala leche Snape

-En Barrow-in-Furness – todos se giraron hacia la puerta. Draco Malfoy, con un pantalón de seda negra y un batín abierto encima, entró con un pergamino arrugado en sus manos

-¿Qué es eso, Draco? – le preguntó Snape

-De mi padre – le tendió la carta a su jefe de casa – si se unen por líneas los pueblos que lleva atacados, se forma la marca tenebrosa. Sólo falta Barrow-in-Furness para completarla

-¿Malfoy te ha dado esa información? – el Sr. Weasley preguntó al rubio

-No. Mi padre simplemente ha disfrutando contándome todo lo que ha hecho y me ha enumerado a las víctimas que ha tenido que matar por mi en cada pueblo – apretó el puño – el muy idiota me ha dado el orden de ataque a los pueblos

Lanzó otro pergamino abierto a la mesa. En una columna, y escritos con una alargada caligrafía, estaba la lista de todos los pueblos. En el centro, un mapa de Gran Bretaña cruzado por líneas rojas y éstas formando una perfecta calavera, sólo inconclusa en un lateral.

-Remus, - llamó Dumbledore – avisa a Peers y que intenta establecer comunicación con McTendy. Sólo nos queda minutos. Arthur alerta a Kingsley y Minerva, por favor, podrías ir al Ministerio. No quiero que se desate allí la guerra. Yo iré también en seguida.

Los tres nombrados salieron apresuradamente del cuarto tras asentir enérgicamente. Arthur, antes, besó la mejilla de su esposa y dio un fuerte apretón al hombro de su hijo antes de partir.

-Filius, por favor, avisa de la situación a Pomona – continuó Albus dirigiéndose al profesor de Encantamientos - Seguramente los alumnos reciban noticias del exterior y no quiero que cunda el pánico. Severus está atento también de tus alumnos – le dedicó una mirada – y de los gryffindors, bueno…no. Filius acércate tu mejor a la Sala Común de Gryffindor – los dos profesores salieron por la puerta

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y se recostó un momento en el mullido sofá. Harry, de nuevo, pudo ver como los años habían pasado por su profesor.

-¿Y ahora? – peguntó en voz alta el moreno - ¿qué pasará?

-Antes que nada – el anciano dejó escapar un tenue silbido y Fawkes, el fénix, apareció. Los restantes que quedaban en el Sala pudieron sentir como un poco de alegría les acariciaba el cuerpo – llévaselo a Albert

Dumbledore le colocó en el pico una nota y el fénix desapareció en una llamarada

-Albert estará alerta. Si atacan dementores en Barrow-in-Furness, irá. Sin embargo, sería preferible que Voldemort no supiera que contamos con esas maravillosas criaturas

-Profesor – con voz suave, Hermione llamó a su Director – mis padres…

-Tranquila, Srta. Granger, sus padres están a salvo – Hermione se relajó. No podía evitar preocuparse por ellos – no sé que va a pasar a partir de ahora, pero lo que si sé es que necesitamos estar unidos más que nunca y apoyarnos unos a otros. Srta. Lovegood, temo decirle algo

Luna alzó la cabeza. Había permanecido en silencio aterrándose ante las noticias

-La he llamado porque su padre ha sido atacado – la rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y dejó escapar un grito

-Pe…pero¡es imposible¡está fuera del país, buscando _senectus_!

-Su padre ha estado cooperando con nosotros y ha hecho continuas vigilancias junto al Prof.Lupin y otros que nos apoyan. Anoche fue atacado en el Museo. Estaba de guardia.

-No puede ser, otra vez no – Luna se levantó y horrorizada miró al Director. Notaron como temblaba, pero ningún sonido salía de ella - ¿cómo está¡¿dónde está?! – gritó, y cuando se dejó caer de nuevo al sofá, pudieron ver como cuantiosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos cristalinos.

-Está en San Mungo. Recibió varios _cruciatus _y perdió mucha sangre – Ron la abrazó y la ravenclaw escondió su cara en el cuello del pelirrojo – Molly irá contigo a verle – Albus miró a la mujer, que asintió y acarició suavemente la espalda de la rubia – en un par de días será trasladado a la Madriguera, Molly¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, Albus

-No quiero que esté en San Mungo mucho tiempo. Cuando terminé en el Ministerio, iré a la Madriguera. Yo mismo le pondré los hechizos de seguridad – el anciano miró a Harry – ahora quiero todos vosotros no hagáis nada

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Harry - ¿no pretenderá que me quedé aquí quieto mientras gente muere ahí fuera?

-Quiero que cada uno siga potenciando sus poderes – miró a cada uno de los chicos –la hora se acerca, Harry – el hombre se levantó – Draco, incremente sus sesiones y practique esos hechizos que hablamos – el rubio asintió – Srta. Lovegood, Sr. Weasley, vayan a cambiarse. En una hora dispondrán de un traslador a San Mungo. Molly, puede esperar si quieres en mi despacho

-Desde luego, Albus

Los tres nombrados se levantaron y salieron del despacho.

-Srta. Weasley, este fin de semana usted participará en las sesiones del Sr. Malfoy y el Sr. Potter. Me temo que Remus tendrá unos días bastante agitados. Srta. Granger, el Prof. Barry la espera en su despacho para seguir avanzando. Creo que ha conseguido unas criaturas enfermas. Esperamos que usted se pueda hacer cargo de ellas – le sonrió

-Lo intentaré, señor – los chicos se levantaron a la vez que su director y tras salir de la ahora vacía habitación, la puertas se sellaron.

Cuando los tres gryffindors entraron en la Sala Común aún estaba vacía, pero los rayos de sol ya entraban por los grandes ventanales y todos sus compañeros se enterarían de los ataques. Ginny, triste y apesadumbrada por los recientes hechos, se despidió de la pareja y quedó con Harry en verse en un rato para practicar. Los otros dos subieron a la habitación de la Premio Anual

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó la castaña mientras que comprobaba que Alex aún seguía dormido y Winky se iba para dejarlos solos.

-No lo sé – Harry se sentó en la cama y se talló con fuerza uno de los ojos

-Ya sé que no lo sabes – Hermione se sentó junto a él – no te diré que intentes sentirte mejor, porque sé que es imposible. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto sucedería

-Pero ahora que estamos tan bien preferiría que hubiese sido más tarde – Harry miró los ojos miel de la chica – aunque quién soy yo para intentar frenar el destino – sonrió con tristeza

-¡Harry! Eres la persona más importante para mí¿eso no te basta? – le dijo furiosa – si el destino quiere que lo enfrentemos, lo enfrentaremos. Estamos juntos en esto, ahora y siempre – Hermione se echó contra el pecho de Harry y éste la rodeó con sus brazos

-Lo sé, Hermione, y eso es lo que más temo - susurró

Un llanto los sobresaltó. Hermione se levantó de la cama y fue a la cuna. Un grande Alex lloriqueaba y pataleaba.

-¿Te hemos despertado, cariño? – la chica lo levantó y lo meció en sus brazos – cada día pesas más, Alex – el niño, al oír su nombre, rió

Hermione tomó uno de los potitos de cereales y leche y un yogurt. Harry vio como la chica volvió a la cama y se sentó con el niño y su desayuno. La ayudó a abrir el bote y a ponerle el babero al castaño.

Y con la tranquilidad y la confianza de que todo irá bien, dieron de comer a Alex, lo bañaron y jugaron con él como si todo en la vida tuviera una fácil solución.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

-Bueno, supongo que nos encontraremos allí con Malfoy

Harry y Ginny iban juntos hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Al llegar a su destino, caminaron tres veces por delante del muro y ante ellos, apareció una puerta que abrieron.

-¿Y qué es lo qué habéis visto con Lupin? – Harry acomodó unos cojines

-Hemos terminado con los hechizos de desarme y de protección – enumeró la pelirroja mientras curioseaba por la habitación

-Bien – Harry sacó su varita – practicaremos mientras tanto: _Expelliarmus_ – a Ginny no le había dado tiempo a sacar la varita cuando se tuvo que tirar al suelo para esquivar el hechizo

-¡Harry, no me dejas tiempo!

-¿y crees que los mortífagos te lo darán? _Waddiwasi _– el moreno le lanzó uno de las pequeñas sillas. Ginny, haciendo gala de unos grandes reflejos y sin aún levantarse del suelo, hizo que explotara – _Protego _– invocó Harry para evitar que las astillas le alcanzaran, pero no vio llegar la maldición de las piernas de gelatina de Ginny

Ginny se incorporó del suelo, volcó una mesa de tomar el té, que había aparecido de la nada y se escondió tras ésta. Y como si estuviera escondida tras una trinchera, apuntó de nuevo la varita hacia Harry, pero el muchacho había desaparecido.

-¿Harry? – preguntó

-Muy bueno lo de la defensa, Ginny – dijo la voz del chico desde la nada – pero debes ser más rápida

La pelirroja vio de repente aparecer un hechizo no verbal, que esquivó por poco, pero que le prendió fuego a una de las patas de la mesa. Apurándose, lo apagó con su varita y lanzó en hechizo hacia donde creía que estaba el moreno:

-_Desmai_…

-_Silencius_

Y Ginny no pudo completar su hechizo, pero eso no le impidió abrir la boca de sorpresa cuando vio aparecer a Harry justo al lado suyo

-El _silencius_ siempre viene muy bien en las luchas – sonrió – eso me lo enseñó Hermione hace dos años

Se escucharon unas palmadas y una risa sarcástica

-Ehnorabuena, Potter¿contento de tu victoria? – Malfoy se acercó a ellos y cogió de la mano a Ginny para ayudarla a levantarse

-No, hubiera sido mejor que ella me ganara – espetó Harry ante el sarcasmo del rubio – así sería capaz de vencer a cualquiera

-¡Ohh¿no hay nadie mejor que el gran Potter? Eso no es muy modesto de tu parte

-¿Por qué no mej…? – pero Harry no pudo seguir increpando a causa de unas manos que le cogieron de su camiseta y lo sacudieron - ¿Ginny? – la pelirroja se señaló los labios - ¡oh, lo siento! – Harry quitó el hechizo

-Gracias – dijo la gryffindor frotándose la garganta - ¿sabéis? Si gastarais toda esa energía que tenéis en la lucha, a todos nos iría mucho mejor. ¿Cómo desapareciste, Harry?

-Hechizo desilusionador – sonrió el moreno – simplemente me camuflé

-Bueno¿nos podemos dejar de tonterías? – increpó Draco captando la atención de los dos gryffindors – Dumbledore me ha permitido practicar unas maldiciones que tenía guardadas – alzó una ceja

-¿Qué maldiciones, Draco? – Ginny miró dubitativa al rubio

El slytherin les pasó un pergamino que el moreno tomó. Harry rápidamente releyó por encima, y con cada línea que leía, más abría los ojos

-¿_Sectio profundum_? – preguntó Harry - ¿qué esto, Malfoy?_claudo?_¿_premo cors_?

-Magia negra – dijo – sinceramente, sólo he aplicado unos cuantos, pero conozco las repercusiones de todos

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? – preguntó Ginny tomando la lista

-De la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy – jugueteó con su varita – debo decir que algunos son sumamente antiguos y poderosos. Supongo que muchos de los mortífagos no sabrán aplicarlos y menos aún pararlos. Será una gran ventaja

-Pero, Malfoy, esto será demasiado difícil – dijo Harry

-Te acabo de ver usando magia no verbal y apuesto un pelo, sólo un pelo – hizo hincapié mostrando uno de sus largos dedos – a que ya puedes hacer magia sin varita. No peques de modestia, Potter

-¡Me acabas de acusar de que no soy modesto! – protestó el buscador

-Palabrerías – Draco colocó bien su cabello – _Bombarda_ – apuntó la varita al moreno

Harry, instintivamente, colocó su mano derecha delante de él e hizo aparecer un escudo. La explosión estalló delante de sus narices sin hacerle el mínimo daño

-¡Draco! – chilló Ginny - ¡podrías haberlo matado!

-Sabía que Potter haría eso – chistó el slytherin – es tan predicible. Supongo que en clase de Duelo ya estáis con los hechizos sin varita

-Si – asintió – pero todavía no habíamos empezado con el _protego_

-¿No? – Ginny lo miró impresionada, para molestia de un rubio - ¡Harry! – gritó emocionada – ahora puedes usar una mano para hechizos sin varita y la otra para hechizos con la varita

-Eso sería genial – meditó Harry – hablaré de ello con la Prof. Kauffman

-Bueno, ahora vamos a lo que nos importa – Draco frunció el ceño - ¿dejamos que ella practique en nuestro campo de batallas? – preguntó el rubio al moreno

-Será lo mejor – Harry blandió su varita y apuntando a una de las paredes, cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que quería

Al momento, se alzó ante ellos una especie de castillete de plástico a la cual se accedía por un tobogán rojo que llegaba hasta el interior de la estructura.

-Esto es lo que usamos para practicar hechizos defensivos y de ataque – le indicó Draco – dentro hay obstáculos, espejos y muñecos vestidos de mortífagos que aparecen de la nada, y un par de… - agitó su varita y de dentro de un oscuro armario, salieron unas bolas negras que metió dentro del castillete

-Boggarts – le dijo Harry – también lucharás contra tu miedo

-Uffff – Ginny apretó su varita entre sus dedos y se armó de valor – supongo que no me queda más remedio – fue al tobogán – y yo que me quejaba de Lupin…. – meneó la cabeza y se deslizó por el tobogán hasta perderse de vista de los chicos

-Bien¿con qué empezamos? – preguntó Harry

-Supongo que con los que ya domino yo y luego, practicaremos las otras más difíciles

Draco fue al fondo de la habitación y trajo una figura que representaba un cuerpo humano

-Lo mejor será que hoy veamos la maldición y la contra maldición _Sectio Profundum _– Draco se acercó al muñeco – a ver, esta maldición es como el hechizo cortante, pero con la excepción de que es mucho más profundo. Con él, puedes segar piel, ligamento e incluso, músculos

Con un movimiento elegante, como si estuviera esgrimiendo una espada, el rubio dirigió su maldición al muñeco. Un gran corte, muy profundo, cruzó el abdomen y parte del pecho de la figura

-Impresionante – dijo Harry – pero creo que soy incapaz – apartó la vista del muñeco – no tengo tanta sangre fría como para ello

-¿Sangre fría? – escupió el slytherin - ¿de qué hablas, Potter¡Es tu vida o la de ellos! No me digas que llevo perdiendo todas mis tardes para que ahora seas incapaz de hacer una de las maldiciones de magia negra más básica

-Pero Malfoy¡no puedo ir haciendo eso! Es la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros – se revolvió el pelo confuso

-Deja los discursos bonitos para los niños – sus ojos se oscurecieron – tu no sabes lo que es ver como torturan a tu madre y estar callado sin poder hacer nada, porque eso es lo correcto.

-¡Eso es porque ni tengo padres, Malfoy! – dijo furioso

-Pues centra tu furia contra ellos, Potter – y señaló los muñecos apiñados que estaban disfrazados de mortífagos – cuando tengas delante tuya a cinco de ellos¿qué vas a hacer¿un hechizo desilusionador y esperar que alguien venga a salvarte? – le espetó

-No eres él indicado para hablar de actos de valentía – el moreno le dio un empujón

-¿Seguro de ello, Potter? – le devolvió el golpe - piensa por un momento en esto: tienen a tu querida sangre sucia, atacándola, violándola _otra vez_ – recalcó - ¿piensas usar un _Expelliarmus?, _¿piensas dejar que ese miserable tenga opción de coger de nuevo su varita?

-No.Digas.Nunca.Más.Eso – Harry colérico lo empujó y el rubio cayó al suelo. El gryffindor se sentó a horcajadas sobre el slytherin y le atizó un puñetazo

-¡Eso¡Descarga tu furia! – le gritó Draco sin devolverle el golpe - ¡siente el odio!

Harry fue consciente de lo que había hecho cuando la sangre manó del labio de Malfoy. Se levantó del muchacho y le dio una patada a una silla, volcándola

-Nunca dejaré que le pase nada a Hermione, y a nadie – se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos – se que puedo herirlos lo suficiente para dejarlos fuera de combate, pero no quiero ser autor de muertes si puedo evitarlo

-Yo no te digo que mates, Potter – Malfoy se levantó del suelo y con el puño de la camisa se quitó la sangre – sólo que defiendas lo que es tuyo. Ellos no van a tener la consideración de echarte un simple hechizo de desarme

-_Reparo _– Harry arregló el muñeco y con el mismo movimiento que hizo Draco anteriormente, abrió un corte en el muslo del muñeco. Draco se acercó a él:

-La diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que nosotros luchamos por un futuro mejor para nuestras personas queridas, ellos lo hacen por un viejo loco – Malfoy dejó entre ver una sonrisa, y Harry se la devolvió, sobre todo cuando escuchó el apelativo que antiguamente el rubio usaba para dirigirse a Dumbledore, pero esta vez tenía otro dueño – siento haber llamado así a Hermione – se disculpó – lo mejor será que practiquemos la contra maldición

Pasaron un par de horas practicando la maldición y por supuesto, su contra maldición. Harry ya lo dominaba perfectamente, incluso para hacer el daño preciso y en la parte del cuerpo que quisiera

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es rajarles los gemelos, y seguro que así no se levantan del suelo – Draco rió sardónico

-¿Sabes? Eres demasiado sádico – Harry recogió los muñecos -¿qué podemos practicar ahora?

-¿Preparado para más magia negra? – preguntó Draco sorprendido

-Desde luego – asintió convencido – todo sea por salvar nuestro trasero y los de los demás

-Podemos seguir con el _Verrucam Noxium_ o con _Aimatos _– dijo Draco – son fáciles de ejecutar, pero necesitas mucha concentración para aplicarlos correctamente

-Bueno, pues vamos con ell…

Un fuerte ruido cortó a Harry. Una pelirroja salió arrastrándose por una de las esquinas del olvidado castillete. Traía los pelos revueltos, desordenadas las ropas y suciedad en las manos y en las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió a los muchachos fueron sus numerosas lágrimas

-¡Ginny! – los dos se acercaron corriendo. Harry la tomó de los hombros. Estaba temblando

-¡Ginevra! – Draco apartó a Harry y tomó su posición – tranquila. Escúchame, Evra

-Los he visto a todos muertos – sollozó – los gemelos tenían los ojos sin vida, Bill estaba degollado, y mamá…papá… - gimió y se frotó los ojos – y también estaba… - habló de nuevo, pero la pelirroja silenció sus palabras al ver quien la sostenía

-Lo sentimos, Ginny – Harry le tendió un pañuelo – ha sido por los Boggarts.

Draco, aún sorprendido por sus últimas palabras, la estrechó contra su cuerpo y acarició lentamente su cabello hasta tranquilizarla. Harry miró la escena y dándole una mirada a Malfoy le indicó que se marchaba.

El moreno paseó confundido por los pasillos. La hora del almuerzo había pasado ya y supuso que sus compañeros estarían en la Sala Común hablando sobre lo ocurrido esa madrugada. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que este día sería así, sobre todo pensando lo cómodo que había estado con Hermione anoche. Hermione, suspiró. Estaba seguro de que su boggart habría cambiado, y que sus temores no andarían muy lejos de los de Ginny. De repente, una pluma roja voló hacia él y la atrapó antes de que llegara al suelo

-¿Fawkes?

Donde estaba la pluma, pareció entonces un pequeño pergamino escrito con la alargada caligrafía de su Director

_Harry,_

_Todo ha ido bien. Pudimos parar el último ataque de los mortífagos y no tenemos que lamentar daños personales. Albert no tuvo que sacar sus "criaturas". Seguid practicando todo lo que podáis._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Cuando terminó de leerla, la carta se prendió sola y Harry dejó caer las cenizas. Una tarde de estudios para terminar la semana no le vendría nada mal.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

El mes de abril terminó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Después del trágico fin de semana vívido, las cosas se normalizaron dentro de lo posible.

El Sr. Lovegood salió del hospital un par de días después de haber ingresado y estuvo al cuidado de Molly en la Madriguera en lo que se recuperaba totalmente de sus heridas. Después de los ataques a los pueblos muggles, se hizo el recuento de las víctimas y ponía incluso la piel de gallina al más valiente. El Ministerio era un caos. No tenían ya control alguno sobre los dementotes, temían una revuelta de duendes y muchas de las criatura mágicas se abstenían de obedecer a los magos.

-¿Y ahora se quejan? – Hermione, ofuscada, plegó _El Profeta_ y lo dejó sobre un montón de ejemplares antiguos

-¿los duendes otra vez? – preguntó Harry levantando la vista del pergamino en el cual escribía y mirando el atardecer que se veía en la ventana

-No. Ahora son los centauros – explicó Hermione – una de las manadas más grande de Gales se ha sublevado y claro como siempre los hemos tratados como híbridos, ahí tienen las consecuencias – chasqueó la lengua

-Pero¿se han puesto de _su _parte? – preguntó un pelirrojo temeroso

-¡Para nada, Ronald! Eso también es demasiado humillante para ellos

-El problema es que están aprovechando la situación – habló una voz desde una esquina

El trío se giró hacia Ginny, que en una esquina de la habitación de Hermione jugaba con Alex. La pelirroja, a diferencia de sus tres compañeros mayores, no tenía la presión de unos difíciles exámenes.

-Muchas criaturas no tienen lealtad a un bando o a otro, pero en estos momentos de duda e incertidumbre, aprovechan intentan buscar prestigio entre los suyos. No les importa perder miembros, sino ganar poder – Ginny se encogió de hombros – por lo menos, eso me explicó Bill el año pasado. Lo está pasando muy mal por culpa de los duendes¡menos mal que es uno de los mejores si no ya lo hubieran despedido!

-En verdad, tiene razón en sus palabras – aceptó Harry reclinándose en su silla

-Pero si le hubiéramos tendido una mano desde el principio….

-Bueno, Hermione, eso está ahora fuera de nuestro alcance – le dijo Ron - ¿Harry? – lo llamó - ¿no tienes que encontrarte con Malfoy?

-Si – se levantó y ordenó sus pergaminos

-Dame – Hermione le quitó las redacciones – te las corregiré

-Gracias, Hermione – le sonrió y le besó levemente

-Y ahora, asegúrate de dominar bien esas maldiciones de magia negra

Los dos Weasleys, Hermione y un torpe Alex moviendo su manita se despidieron de Harry que salió del cuarto.

-Sigamos nosotros. Ron¿ya has terminado la redacción de Transformaciones? – preguntó la castaña

-Va, va – Ron se desordenado los pelos ante las risillas de su hermana

-Hermanito, te veo un poco agobiado con tus Éxtasis – después del gruñido correspondiente de Ron, Ginny se levantó del suelo con Alex en brazos y se fue al baño. Ella se encargaría hoy del pequeño para que los otros pudieran estudiar.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry regresó a la Sala Común cerca de la medianoche. Desde el ataque del Museo Británico, hacia ya tres semanas, tanto él como Malfoy se esforzaban en aprender y perfeccionar todas las maldiciones posibles. Estaba realmente agotado entre sus estudios, el quiddicht, las prácticas con Malfoy y sus debates mentales contra Voldemort y los suyos.

Cruzó la deshabitada Sala Común, lo normal siendo hoy jueves, se dijo el moreno, y se fue para las habitaciones masculinas, pero se arrepintió en el momento en el que puso el pie en el primer escalón. Necesitaba algo. Se sentía demasiado repulsivo por la cantidad de magia negra que había usado hoy.

Abrió con cuidado la habitación de Hermione, tras decir la contraseña. Esperaba encontrarla dormida y recostarse junto a ella a dormir. Sin embargo, la castaña no estaba por ningún lado. Sus apuntes y libros estaban desparramados por encima de la mesa

-Ha estado estudiando hasta ahora – musitó Harry meneando la cabeza

Una débil inspiración le llamó la atención. Alex dormía plácidamente en su cuna sin usar ya su chupete. Harry sonrió. Hermione le había quitado la costumbre al pequeño castaño de usar el chupete hace una semana. Viendo que estaba incómodo en la posición que dormía, Harry lo giró suavemente, y entonces escuchó caer agua y supo donde estaba Hermione.

El buscador entró con cuidado al cuarto de baño y pudo ver perfectamente el contorno del cuerpo de la Premio Anual tras la traslúcida cortina blanca. Hermione tarareaba suavemente y se enjabonaba la cabeza mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo.

No sabía si iba ser muy atrevido por su parte, pero con un hechizo sencillo de magia no verbal, se quedó completamente desnudo y dejó sus gafas al lado del lavabo.

Cuando Hermione notó detrás de ella un movimiento, se tensó y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero una voz conocida dijo:

-Soy yo

Harry la abrazó por atrás, rodeando tiernamente su vientre. Depósito un beso en un hombro húmedo.

-Me asustaste – la castaña sonrojada por la situación miró el rostro empapado de Harry por encima de su hombro

-Lo siento – la besó cuando ella lo miró – te necesitaba

Hermione, preocupada, se giró entre sus brazos y tomó sus mejillas, viendo en sus ojos la tormenta.

-¿qué te sucede? – Hermione le quitó los mechones mojados de la frente - ¿algún problema con Draco?

-Si y no – sonrió de lado – es una tortura aprender esas maldiciones – Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione y la chica pegó su cuerpo contra él, brindándole toda la protección, el cariño y el apoyo que necesitaba.

Tras unos minutos debajo del agua, Harry habló desde el hombro de Hermione:

-Hoy hemos visto unas maldiciones medievales – musitó – y la menos dañina consiste en vaciar las cuencas de los ojos de tu enemigo

-¡Oh, Harry! – la muchacha levantó su rostro y luego, lo abrazó.

-Me siento tan vil, y la verdad no sé si seré capaz de usarlas¿cómo pueden existir esas maldiciones?

Hermione acarició su espalda lentamente. Sabía que lo que necesitaba ahora mismo era hablar y ser escuchado. Tomó lentamente una esponja y lentamente empezó a frotar su espalda como una vez, hace semanas, había hecho él.

-Pero sé que no dudaré si con ello salvo vidas. Me comprendes,¿verdad? – Harry buscó sus ojos y éstos le sonrieron

-Por supuesto. Sé que no eres malo, ni lo serás nunca – Hermione dejó caer la esponja tras lavar su pecho y lo besó rudamente. Harry la abrazó contra él.

-Tú y Alex sois lo más importante para mí – le susurró – me ancláis en la realidad y en una posibilidad de futuro.

Los dos, desnudos y mojados, se quedaron dentro un rato más, hablándose y comprendiéndose sin hablar, sólo tocándose y mirándose.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

**Notas de la autora**:

¡Por fin! Ya estoy aquí y se que muy tarde. Y lo lamento, y mucho. Se que en todos los últimos capítulos estoy disculpándome, pero mi vida es un completo ajetreo y apenas tengo tiempo para sentarme delante de la pantalla. Por lo menos ya estoy de vuelta en mi pais.

Es muy corto y lo sé, pero estos son ya los últimos capítulo y quiero racionar bien las escenas. Espero que no os importe. Pero os digo que me voy a poner ahora mismo con el siguiente, de verdad : )

Y ahh, aprovecha también para echarle la culpa de mi retraso a cierto libro que salió a la venta en julio. Mira que ya me imaginaba lo que pasaría (tengo una vena taaan pesimista .:humm:.), pero eso no evitó que me traumara, aunque no pude evitar carcajearme ante varias escenas! Rowling es taaaaaaaan H/Hr, de manera inconsciente :D

Me despido de ustedes!! (intentaré contestar reviews, ok?los anónimos con un review a mi nombre!)


	23. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!!

"_Todo se resume en ti, en ti en ti_

_Sigo recordando el roce de tus labios,_

_Sigo recordando el roce de tu piel_

_Sigo recordando el roce de tus manos," (Diego Martin)_

Capítulo veinte

La tercera semana de mayo ya despuntaba en el calendario. Por el contrario a otros años, los alumnos no tuvieron la suerte de empezar a disfrutar del buen tiempo primaveral, sino que una mal tiempo se hacia vigente desde hace varios días. Una débil llovizna golpeaba la ventana del cuarto de Hermione.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya – la chica sacó a un Alex de ya diez meses de su parque

-Ahua – le dijo el niño

-Claro, cariño – Hermione tomó un biberón con agua - toma

Hace ya varios días que Alex había empezado a decir palabras sueltas, sobre todo referentes a cosas que le interesaban. Así "ahua" era que tenía sed, "má" que quería comer más y "on" es que deseaba jugar con Ron.

Hermione dejó encima de la mesa una nota diciéndole a Harry que se había ido a su clase especial. Los chicos tenían esa tarde entrenamiento de Quiddicht. El último partido era la semana que viene y Harry había incrementado las prácticas a pesar de que los exámenes también se acercaban. La Premio Anual suponía la presión que tenía el ojiverde al querer ganar la copa su último año y sobre todo arrebatársela a Slytherin.

La chica abrió y cerró la puerta de su cuarto de baño diciendo en alto "cocinas". El Prof. Barry la había citado ahí, así que suponía que podía llevarse a Alex con ella. El hombre la estaba esperando al final de la gran sala junto a una mesa baja.

-Buenas tardes, Hermione – le sonrió – veo que viene muy bien acompañada

-Si, señor. Espero que no le importe, pero si puedo intentar no darle mucho trabajo a Winky – se apresuró a contestarle

-No pasa nada. Está muy grande desde la última vez que lo vi

El atractivo profesor se agachó a la altura del niño y lo observó. Alex balbuceó al sentirse observado por una persona extraña y habló a su madre:

-mama – la miró, y Hermione le sonrió y le acarició la frente

-Sólo es un amigo, Alex – le explicó suavemente

-Veo que se manejaba muy bien con él. Es bueno para los niños hablarle, contestarle a sus balbuceos y llamarlos por sus nombre – sonrió – así aprenden más rápido.

Hermione le agradeció por su explicación y luego, rápidamente preparó el sitio donde dejaría a Alex. Sacó una manta muy acolchada de su maleta, la extendió en el suelo y con su varita, hizo aparecer una valla baja a su alrededor. Metió a Alex dentro y éste se puso a gatear por sus alrededores para curiosear el nuevo lugar.

-Alex - Hermione sacó unos juguetes de la mochila – toma – el niño obedientemente fue a su madre y comenzó a jugar con las cosas que le dejó

-Muy bien – dijo el profesor cuando vio que la castaña había terminado –tanto el profesor Dumbledore como yo hemos pensado que está lo suficientemente preparada como para manejar algo…como decirlo…real

-¿real? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad

-Verá – el Prof. Barry se hizo a un lado y Hermione vio de nuevo la mesa baja de antes, pero ahora que se fijaba estaba ocupada – estos elfos necesitan ayuda

-Oh – Hermione se acercó a ellos.

Encima de la mesa, sobre unas colchas, había dos elfos. Uno de ellos tenía la nariz ligeramente roja y el otro tenía un paño en el brazo y un vendaje mal hecho en una de sus piernas.

-¿puedo? – preguntó dudosa mirando a su profesor

-Son todo suyos – el hombre extendió su mano hacia ellos – y aquí tiene también varias pociones, por si las necesita – dejó una caja con pequeñas botellas – le dejó trabajar. Yo intentaré hacerme amigo de su hijo – le sonrió antes de marcharse junto a Alex.

Hermione se acercó a los dos elfos y sacó su varita.

-Hola, me llamo Hermione – les sonrió para tranquilizarlos - ¿cómo se encuentran?

Él más joven de los dos la miró y luego, se quitó el paño de encima del brazo

-Me quemé con el fuego, señorita Hermione – le explicó el elfo con timidez – el señor Dumbledore nos ha dicho que la señorita puede ayudarnos

-¡Claro que la señorita puede, Giri! – se oyó una voz aguda que la castaña buscó

-Hola, Winky – la saludó Hermione al verla

-Señorita Hermione, sabemos que usted puede curarlos. Giri se quemó el brazo anoche y esta mañana se cortó la pierna – la elfina le quitó el rústico vendaje de la pierna

-Oh, vaya – un largo corte corría a través de la fina pierna del elfo -¿eres nuevo en las cocinas, Giri?

-Llegué hace dos días, señorita Hermione – le dijo

-Bueno, tendrás que aprender más antes de intentar seguir cocinado – le sonrió amablemente –ahora vamos a curar eso

Hermione desinfectó y limpió toda la pierna, ya que le habían introducido fragmentos de la tela del vendaje. Luego de observar el daño producido en su piel y en parte de sus músculos, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el hechizo recitando unas palabras. Con chispas doradas, los tendones y la piel se cicatrizaron para luego, la piel acabar alisándose.

-Ya – Hermione tomó su pierna con cuidado y se la flexionó -¿te duele?

-Para nada, señorita. Es usted muy amable, señorita – la felicidad iluminó sus ojos

-Veamos ahora las quemaduras – Hermione audazmente curó la herida y lo dejó como nuevo – a partir de hoy tendrás que tener más cuidado, Giri

-Winky se encargará de enseñarlo, señorita Hermione – le dijo Winky.

Giri le agradeció repetidas veces por su ayuda y tras levantarse, se reincorporó en el trabajo de la cocina. Hermione se dirigió al otro elfo que había permanecido en silencio. El elfo parecía como enfadado y tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos.

-Él es Poddy, señorita Hermione – le dijo Winky – es un poco huraño – eso último lo dijo más bajo

-Poddy¿qué te sucede? – le preguntó la chica. El elfo se limitó a tocarse la garganta y el pecho y ella se inclinó sobre su pecho para oír su corazón – creo que tienes un resfriado. Tus pulmones no se oyen bien.

Hermione buscó algo entre las pociones y encontró una botella con un líquido gris que le serviría.

-¿tenías hojas de eucalipto, Winky? – le pidió a la elfina, que rápidamente fue a buscarlas.

Cuando se las dio, Hermione las desmenuzó un poco con sus manos y las metió dentro de la botella. Cerró el tapón y la agitó.

-Tómatelo, Poddy – Hermione ayudó al elfo a recostarse y le inclinó la botella en los labios – esta noche estarás mejor y… - agitó su varita diciendo unas palabras y la nariz de Poddy volvió a su color natural.

El elfo se sentó mejor en la mesa con sus piernecitas colgando y cuando se sintió mejor inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento a Hermione.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – la chica notó como se tallaba el ojo - ¿no quieres que te miré el ojo?

-No, señorita – negó el elfo con voz rasposa. Hermione se sobresaltó al oirlo

-Lo perdió hace un tiempo, señorita Hermione – habló Winky – vea – antes de que Poddy pudiera darse cuenta, la elfina le quitó el parche revelando una cuenca vacía

Hermione, primero lo miró con un estremecimiento, pero luego una gran lástima la inundó. El elfo quería cubrirse de nuevo el ojo, pero la castaña fue más rápida y lo tomó por la barbilla para verlo mejor. La voz de Harry le vino a la cabeza: "_y la menos dañina consiste en vaciar las cuencas de los ojos de tu enemigo_". Eso según Harry era la maldición _Oculus vacuus, _no sabía si el elfo había perdido su visión por eso, pero Harry le había dicho que toda maldición tenía su contra maldición.

Soltó la barbilla del elfo y paseó por delante de la mesa pensando. Si la contra maldición de _Oculus vacuus_ era _Reinstituo visus_, ella podía intentar a partir de ahí buscar un hechizo de magia antigua para ayudar al elfo.

-Poddy, creo que puedo ayudarte con tu ojo

-¿De verdad, señorita? – la cara de Poddy cambió - ¿puede, señorita? – su único ojo mostraba un anhelo tan grande por recuperar su vista que Hermione se agachó frente a él y decidió que tenía que conseguirlo aunque fuera lo más difícil del mundo.

-Lo intentaré – Hermione retiró el parche y dejó al descubierto el globo ocular sin vida – a ver _Reinstituo visus_ sería para parar la maldición – meditó en alto mientras hacia rodar su varita inconscientemente – yo necesito magia antigua. Con el _Vulnus Aparitio_ puedo descubrir heridas internas – se mordió los labios – y yo quiero hacer aparecer de nuevo su ojo…¡ya sé! – Hermione apuntó la varita a la cuenca de Poddy y cerró los ojos – _Reinstituo visus aparitio_

Una luz blanca salió de la punta de su varita y dio contra el rostro del elfo. Hermione se mordió los labios impaciente por el resultado, quizás se había apresurado en sus conjeturas¡no tenía que haber jugado así con la magia antigua!

-¡Oh, señorita¡señorita, la veo! – el elfo saltó de la mesa y se inclinó ante Hermione – gracias, gracias, señorita

-No, por favor. No te inclines ante mi – Hermione lo enderezó y entonces, notó como dos ojos azules llorosos le devolvieron la mirada – no tienes porque hacerlo. Soy tu amiga, no tu ama – le sonrió contenta

-Gracias, señorita amiga – el elfo no podía dejar de saltar mientras no paraba de llorar.

-Bien hecho, Hermione – el Prof. Barry se acercó a ella con Alex en brazos – sabía que podría hacerlo

-Tuve miedo por si me equivocaba. No conocía ningún hechizo de Magia Antigua para sanar su ojo

-Y no lo hay, Hermione. La Magia Antigua no se rige por una lista de hechizos. Por un lado están las pociones y los hechizos medicinales, pero por otro, están los hechizos-base de la Magia Antigua – le explicó mientras ella cogía a Alex en brazos – y dependiendo del poder que se tenga de Magia Antigua, se pueden complementar esos hechizo-base para hacer grandes conjuros, que es exactamente lo que ha hecho – le sonrió

-No tenía ni idea – dijo asombrada

-El Director sabía que usted podía hacerlo y lo logró. Será una gran medimaga – el profesor movió la varita e hizo que todo lo usado por Alex volviera a la mochila de Hermione – la espero en mi despacho para la siguiente sesión. Profundizaremos en la mezcla de los hechizos-base que ya conoce.

El profesor abandonó las cocinas y Hermione, agarrando bien a Alex, levantó la mochila del suelo. Un tironeo de su falda llamó su atención

-Señorita… - Giri llamó

Hermione vio como Giri, Winky y Poddy, acompañados de un pequeño grupo de elfos, esperaban que les diera permiso para hablar.

-¿Si, Giri?

-¿Podremos buscarla si nos sucede algo más, señorita Hermione? – le preguntó con timidez el joven elfo

-Por supuesto – Hermione se agachó ante ellos y sostuvo a Alex de pie junto a ella – con el tiempo he comprendido que los elfos no queréis libertad, - Winky la miró sabiendo los ideales de ella con referencia a los elfos – pero si necesitáis unas atenciones y si entre ella está el curaros, por supuesto que podéis acudir a mi – sonrió – no – se puso de pie con Alex en brazos – mejor os ordenó que me busquéis si os pasa algo¿de acuerdo? No tenéis porque esperar que un humano os eche cuenta. Sólo decirle a Winky y ella me lo dirá¿vale?

-La señorita es tan buena – dijo un sonriente Poddy

-No, la señorita es justa con los demás. Todos somos iguales – Hermione acarició la cabeza de Poddy y se despidió de todos ellos, habiéndoles hecho prometer que le dirían si les pasaba algo.

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

A pesar de los regaños de Hermione, Ron aún seguía molestándola. Los tres salían de una movida clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos los profesores habían aumentado la dureza de sus clases, ya sean por los malos tiempos que se acercaban o por la proximidad de los Éxtasis.

-Entonces, no los revolucionaste ni nada por el estilo¿verdad? – preguntó por enésima vez Ron a Hermione

-¡Que no, Ron¡no seas pesado! Solo los curé – dijo la castaña irritada. El pelirrojo creía que ella había aprovechado su estancia en las cocinas para poner en huelga a los elfos

-Vale, vale…que sensible – murmuró

-¿Decías Ron? – preguntó Hermione colorada por el enfado

-No decía nada, Hermione – dijo Harry - ¿verdad Ron? – el moreno le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que el pelirrojo pilló.

-Por supuesto – dijo complaciente – ah, por cierto¿te ayudo con la maleta?

Ron le quitó apresurado la maleta llena de libros a Hermione y se la echó a su hombro, mientras pasaba la suya al otro hombro. Esa actitud alertó a la chica.

-¿Qué redacción no has terminado, Ron? – investigó suspicaz.

-La de Encantamientos, me trae loco – se revolvió los pelos - ¿me ayudarás? Es que con las clases normales, las de Lupin, los exámenes y el Quiddicht no doy abasto.

-Ya me lo pensaré, pero se supone que deberías haberla terminado hace dos días – chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo sé…pero ahora tenemos entrenamiento otra vez.

-Pero…¡tuvisteis hace dos días!

-Pregúntale al capitán – el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros

Sin embargo, el capitán, una vez que entraron en la Sala Común, se dirigió a los dormitorios masculinos para cambiarse y dejar las cosas. Ron, apresurado, lo siguió. Hermione, cruzada de brazos y gruñona, fue a su propia habitación a soltar sus cosas y a besar a Alex. Regresó a la Sala Común a esperar a los chicos y a enfrentar la actitud de Harry.

El moreno bajó en diez minutos seguido de Ron, y a pesar de lo increíblemente bien que se veía con su túnica roja de Quiddicht, Hermione se levantó a encararlo.

-¿Sabes que tenéis exámenes?

-Si, Hermione. Sólo vamos a estar una hora – dijo Harry taciturno - ¿vienes?

-¿Qué si voy¿a dónde?

-Con nosotros, al campo. Te vendrá bien despegarte a ti también.

Hermione lo miró evaluándolo. Al moreno le pasaba algo y no era normal que se volcara tanto en el Quiddicht. Sabía que tenían que entrenar, pero era excesivo las horas que echaban cuando aún quedaba más de una semana. Así que cuando el moreno le pidió que le acompañase, no dudo.

-Vale.

Salieron los tres de la torre. La Premio Anual observó disimulada e inquisitivamente al pelirrojo hasta que éste le devolvió la mirada y ella le dio a entender que se adelantara. Ron, captando el significado de las miradas y los gestos de la castaña a los minutos, dijo unas palabras y se adelantó hacia el campo.

La chica se acercó más al buscador, y viendo que no había mucha gente por los pasillos a esa hora de la tarde (todos estarían fuera, en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca), tomó su mano y la apretó levemente

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – le susurró

-¿A mí? – dijo mirándola – nada, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? Te noto intranquilo y temeroso, y no me digas que es por el partido porque tus nervios siempre afloran la noche antes.

-Es que no sé, Hermione – Harry se paró en medio del pasillo junto a una armadura y miró el suelo – todo está tan tranquilo, esto parece una calma antes de la tempestad. Hace semanas del ataque al Museo.

-Lo sé, Harry – agarró sus mejillas y alzó su rostro – pero somos fuertes, seremos fuertes, y lo que vendrá lo afrontaremos con valentía y decisión.

-Temo lo que pueda hacer Voldemort.

-¡Oh, Harry! – Hermione se mordió el labio – todos lo tememos, pero nosotros tenemos mejores armas – y ejemplificándolo, lo besó suavemente – ¿sabes que? – Harry la miró interrogativo – os merecéis un buen entrenamiento. Tú y Ron tuvisteis ayer vuestras clases hasta tarde y yo estuve estudiando hasta la madrugada. Nos daremos un respiro hoy.

-¿De verdad? – dijo Harry con lo ojos brillando de nuevo – entonces¿después nos dedicaremos a actividades más…lucrativas? – sonrió pícaro y besó su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

-Ya veremos – rió Hermione – pero mañana, aunque sea viernes, pasaremos toda la tarde estudiando¿eh?

Cuando llegaron al estadio, el equipo estaba allí al completo y Ron les había mandado que calentaran. Hermione se despidió de Harry y subió a las gradas, pero éstas ya estaban ocupadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco¿espiando al enemigo?

El rubio slytherin estaba tumbado cuan largo era en unos de los bancos leyendo un libro.

-No necesito espiar para saber que vamos a perder – dijo sin quitar la vista del libro

-¿Slytherin perdiendo¿y qué haces aquí? – reiteró y se sentó a su lado mientras el chico se incorporaba y cerraba el libro marcando la hoja

-El equipo es malísimo en comparación con Gryffindor. Hay demasiados niños de papá dentro. Han sacado del equipo a sus grandes jugadores – resopló – yo estoy todavía dentro porque a ningún futuro mortífago se le ha antojado mi puesto de golpeador. Espero que no le digas nada de esto a Potter y a Weasley – la miró con el rabillo del ojo.

-Prometido – levantó solemne su mano derecha.

-Ya bastante se pavonearan ese día – apretó los labios y se puso bien unos mechones rubios.

Hermione miró el libro de Transformaciones que había estado leyendo y las anotaciones que tenía hecha en los márgenes.

-¿Estudiando?

-Si – recostó la espalda en el banco de atrás – ayer tuve entrenamiento con Potter y mañana tengo entrenamiento de Quiddicht. Y la verdad, pasó de estar en la Sala Común recibiendo miradas críticas.

-¿Ninguna noticia de tu padre?

-Nada, pero Pansy está últimamente muy pesada. Me dice que deje de hacer estupideces y que haga lo correcto – rió socarronamente – ni que ella supiera que es lo correcto – bufó – en el fondo le molesta que le eche más cuenta a Ginevra que a ella.

-Ahh… - la castaña casi aplaudió el comentario de Draco – hablando de eso¿qué te traes con Ginny?

-¿Cómo que qué me traigo? – alzó una ceja – creo que está muy claro.

-Pues sabes, ella está muy confundida – le estrelló un dedo en el pecho – no siempre todo se entiende sin palabras, a veces son necesarias algunas.

-Sabes perfectamente que a mi me sobran – gruñó. No le gustaba hablar de sentimientos.

Por unos largos minutos observaron el vuelo de los gryffindors. Ginny lanzó la quaffle al otro cazador, que la agarró al vuelo, mientras que la chica aumentó la velocidad hacia los aros, donde un atento Ron los esperaba. Tras una maestra jugada, y esquivando unas rápidas bludgers, Ginny intentó marcar, pero su hermano la atajó.

-¡Tienes que ser más rápida! – le gritó Ron.

Draco siguió la estela de la pelirroja y observó como los mechones, recogidos en una cola, revoloteaban en el viento. Vio como Ginny se afianzaba al palo negro de la escoba y volvía a la carga. Hermione siguió los ojos del rubio y no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver que la cazadora iba montada en un mango negro de una _Nimbus 2001_.

-¿Draco…?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – indagó el rubio apartando la mirada del campo.

-Claro – aceptó Hermione a pesar del brusco cambio de tema, porque sabía perfectamente que el rubio se había dado cuenta de que ella había visto su escoba – dime.

-¿Puedo ver Alex? Me relaja estar con él.

A pesar de lo extraño de la petición, Hermione pensó que no pasaría nada y que así estaría un rato a solas con Harry. Rió para ella misma al pensar que Harry y ella parecían un matrimonio buscando con quien dejar a los niños para tener intimidad.

-¿Por qué no? Ve a las cocinas y busca a una elfina que se llama Winky – le explicó – dile que vas a cuidar de Alex por un rato. Ella lo llevará de mi cuarto a las cocinas. Podrás estar allí y ser avisado por los elfos por si entra alguien.

-Si quieres puedo darle de cenar – se ofreció.

-¡Oh! Vale – aceptó complacida – ya toma purés. Dile a Winky que hoy le toca de verduras.

-De acuerdo – Draco se levantó y agarró el libro – se lo daré mientras yo me como un buen asado.

Y con un gesto de despedida a Hermione y una mirada perdida al campo, donde los jugadores ya descendían hacia el terreno, Draco se perdió de camino al colegio.

-Entonces Alex está con Malfoy – dijo el moreno

Harry y Hermione estaban en la habitación de ésta última. Ron y Ginny, después del entrenamiento, se habían quedado en el Gran Salón comiendo algo con Luna mientras que la pareja había picado algo rápido y habían vuelto a la torre. Harry iba a subir a cambiarse, pero Hermione lo llevó a su habitación.

-Tenías ganas de estar con él – le habló la castaña a Harry que miraba por la ventana – y yo de estar contigo.

Hermione se abrazó a su espalda – lamento haberte acusado antes de que no dejabas tiempo a tu equipo de estudiar – susurró – sobre todo cuando sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza – besó su nuca con suavidad y sintió el escalofrío del moreno.

-No tienes porque disculparte – se giró para afrontarla – tú eres la que me hacer volver aquí y me indicas para no perderme.

-¡Oh, Harry! – exclamó antes de zambullirse en el beso que le proporcionaba el chico.

Y sin darse cuenta, las prendas sobrantes caían al suelo desperdigadas. Entretanto que Harry adentraba sus dedos en la melena de Hermione, ella dejaba caer la túnica roja que tanto le gustaba para descubrir un pecho que aún le gustaba más.

Dulcemente se dejaron caer en la cama, y entre suaves caricias y acertados roces, se perdieron juntos en un mar de placer…

Hermione escuchó un sutil ruido y abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida junto a Harry y ambos yacían tapados en su cama. Buscó el origen del ruido. Winky traía a un dormido Alex y lo dejaba en su cuna. La elfina se encontró con los ojos de su amiga e inclinó su cabecita, Hermione le devolvió el gesto y le sonrió agradecida antes de que la criatura se desapareciera.

La Premio Anual se levantó de la cama desnuda y se acercó a la cuna para observar a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente. Sonrió al ver que Winky se había molestado incluso en ponerle su pijama de escobas, regalo de Remus y Sirius. Lo tapó bien y vio que eran casi las once. 'Draco si que ha estado rato con él' pensó. Tembló al sentir a Harry tras ella.

-¿está bien? – el chico apoyó su barbilla en el hombro femenino y observó al niño.

-Perfecto – Hermione giró la cara y besó su mejilla. Harry colocó sus manos en el vientre de Hermione y a su vez, besó su hombro.

-Volvamos a la cama – musitó.

-Desde luego, caballero, porque notó jaleo por ahí abajo – Hermione sonrió divertida mientras que Harry arrastraba una de sus manos lentamente hacia arriba.

-Aunque tendremos que insonorizar la cama si no queremos despertar a nuestro bebe – le dijo al oído – la señorita gime demasiado a causa de mis manos.

-¡Oye! – protestó Hermione alegre antes de seguirle a la cama.

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

Quedaba un día para el último partido de la temporada y la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Tanto los jugadores de un equipo como los del otro recibían presiones de todos lados, pero los peores que estaban, sin duda, eran los jugadores de Gryffindor.

-No, Ron, no puedes devolverle el hechizo – dijo severa Hermione.

En el vestíbulo estaba reunido el equipo gryffindoriano al completo junto con Luna y Hermione. En la última media hora habían intentado romper una pierna de uno de los golpeadores, pillar desprevenido a Harry (cosa difícil) y hechizar a Ron, hecho que impidió rápidamente Luna mostrando una gran agilidad con su varita.

-¡Hermione! Llevan toda la semana calentándonos y encima quieres que no se las devolvamos todas a esos asquerosos de slytherin – gritó rojo de la furia.

-Ahora mismo hablaré con la prof. McGonnagall, pero no quiero que ninguno tome represalias.

La Premio Anual miró a cada uno de ellos y a pesar de ver miradas furiosas, no cambió de postura.

-Nosotros no caeremos tan bajo¿entendido? – les dijo con voz firme.

-En el fondo tiene razón – dijo Ginny, apoyándose la escoba de Draco en un hombro – nos tienen miedo y por eso lo hacen. No les demos el gusto de que nos castiguen a nosotros – el resto asintió.

-Bueno, por lo menos todo esto traerá un beneficio – dijo Harry – cuando deje la capitanía, el equipo no quedará en malas manos – el muchacho sonrió a la pelirroja –compañeros, - se dirigió a su equipo – os quiero temprano en la cama, aunque sea viernes – dijo ante las protestas de los golpeadores – mañana a las diez y media en el campo.

Tras una despedida general, cada uno tomó su camino. Hermione se fue directa a hablar con la subdirectora para ponerla al tanto de los sabotajes hacia el equipo rojo. Ron agarró de la mano a Luna posesivamente y la acompañó a su Sala Común. Harry, Ginny y el resto fueron para sus dormitorios.

-Espera Ginny, que también subo – le dijo Harry una vez llegados a la Sala – voy con Alex – le susurró.

Ambos jugadores subieron a los dormitorios femeninos rápidamente y se metieron en la habitación de la Premio Anual. Winky tejía algo de color rojo y dorado mientras Alex jugaba ruidosamente en su parque.

-Hola Winky – saludó Ginny - ¿qué tejes? – la pelirroja dejó la escoba en la cama.

-Winky teje un chaleco para la señorita Hermione, para que lo lleve mañana – les mostró la delantera de la prenda donde se leía: "¡Gryffindors Campeones!"

-Bonito, Winky

Harry fue a por Alex, que cuando lo vio llegar, se agarró a la red que formaban las paredes y se impulsó hacia arriba a la espera de que Harry lo levantara.

-Hola Alex – el niño balbuceó entre sus brazos - ¿quieres ver el campo de Quiddicht? Quizás desde la ventana lo veamos.

El moreno, sentando al niño en su antebrazo, fue a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, desde donde le mostró la vista. Mientras tanto Ginny hablaba con Winky sobre punto y agujas. Se abrió la puerta.

-No se lo digáis a Hermione, pero no he podido evitarlo y tengo a Luna de testigo – Ron entró por las puertas – uno de tercero de Slytherin me ha intentado echar un maleficio de piernas de gelatina y yo sólo se lo he devuelto más rápido – se encogió de hombros -¡eh, Alex!

Ron se acercó rápidamente a Harry y al niño, se agachó a su altura y le sacó la lengua, cosa que el crío imitó.

-¡On! – dijo emocionado Alex y alzó sus brazos hacia el pelirrojo, que lo tomó y lo levantó hacia el techo.

-¡Ron¡Bájalo¡Se puede caer! – Hermione había entrado en el cuarto.

-Hermione que lo tengo bien sujeto y a él le encanta jugar a volar – las risas del niño reafirmaron lo dicho por Ron.

-Un día de estos tendrás que dejar que le demos una vuelta en escoba – le sonrió Ginny. Hermione bufó.

Después de agradecer a Winky su cuidado, Hermione le mandó a descansar y ella misma preparó el biberón de cereales de Alex. Mientras que lo hacía los otros tres se sentaron en la alfombra del suelo y jugaron con un muy gateador Alex.

-Me están entrando los nervios – suspiró Ginny mientras se tumbaba.

-Es normal – le dijo Harry y le dio a Alex la pelota de goma que le pedía.

-Hay demasiada presión, pero disfrutaré cuando alce la copa – habló totalmente feliz Ron – veré sus caras disgustadas, me reiré, disfrutaré de la copa y besaré a Luna, y yo seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra – sonrió bobamente - ¿A..Alex?

Los tres miraron como el niño gateó hasta su madre, se agarró a una de sus piernas, para sobresalto de Hermione, y se levantó sobre sus piernas en una precaria estabilidad.

-Ma…ma, Bibi – dijo

-¡Cariño! – Hermione lloró y no sabía si era porque su hijo estaba de pie o porque había dicho otra nueva palabra.

La chica se dejó caer al suelo ante la sonrisa de los otros, los cuales se arrastraron hasta ella, y besó a su hijo, que se agarró de su blusa para no perder equilibrio.

-Dentro de poco andará – dijo sonriente Harry y miró feliz a la castaña.

-Si – ilusionada, Hermione dejó que Alex se sentara en su regazo y con su ayuda, se tomo su "bibi".

El sábado por la mañana amaneció despejado y luminoso, dejando atrás las nubes oscuras de las últimas semanas. Hermione abrió la puerta a una nerviosa Ginny, que entró agitada.

-Es que acabo de ser consciente de que Draco jugará en el otro equipo – soltó cuando la castaña preguntó por su repentina llegada.

La pelirroja llevaba su túnica de Quiddicht y aferraba con fuerza la escoba negra. Hermione la tranquilizó mientras terminaba de ajustarse el chaleco hecho por Winky.

-Pero sabes perfectamente que eso no es una dificultad – tomó su bolso y besó a Alex – ni el te va a dejar ganar ni tu le vas a dejar a él.

-Ya… - Hermione invocó a Winky.

-Lo mejor será que bajemos a desayunar algo – tomó a la pelirroja del brazo, agradeció de nuevo a Winky por su regalo y se despidió de ella y de su hijo -¡vamos!

El estadio vibraba por completo. Todo Hogwarts estaba allí reunido esperando el anhelado desenlace de la liga de Quiddicht de ese año. Gryffindors a un lado y Slytherins a otro, hacían oscilar pancartas de ánimo, banderas con sus colores y sus bufandas identificativas.

-Bien, todo acaba aquí – Harry se paseaba intranquilo por los vestuarios – hemos entrenado duro y creo…sé que ganaremos.

El resto del equipo le escuchaba atento. Los golpeadores se ajustaban las rodilleras y protectores. Las dos cazadoras se recogieron bien el pelo para que no les molestara. Ron se enfundaba sus guantes con un dibujo de un extraño animal saltarín, regalo de Navidad de Luna.

-No quiero nada de juego sucio y menos aún de insultos o peleas – Harry se quitó las gafas – y recordad, ahora son las doce menos cuarto, dentro de doce horas estaremos celebrando.

-¡Y la copa brillando en nuestra Sala Común! – gritó Ron.

Todos gritaron emocionados y terminaron de alistarse. Formaron fila y liderados por su capitán salieron al campo. Grandes ovaciones se alzaron desde las gradas. Harry buscó rápidamente a Hermione entre los alumnos. Ella estaba junto a todos los gryffindors de su curso y al lado de Luna, que estaba preparando a los chicos de curso inferiores para entonar "Weasley es nuestro Rey".

-¡Buenos días a todos! – una voz atronadora sonó de una de las gradas más alta. Henry Rush, alumno de sexto de Huflepuff, retransmitía el partido - ¡Señores profesores, - inclinó la cabeza hacia el claustro de profesores allí presente – queridos compañeros! – alzó las manos - ¡demos la bienvenida al orgulloso equipo de Slytherin¡Deason, Tiffin, Bassett, Hedge, Lindop, Malfoy…y el capitán y guardián, Zabinni!

Como bólidos, siete escobas se elevaron del suelo y siete manchones verdes se esparcieron por el cielo hasta situarse en su sitio correspondiente.

-Y ahora, ante nosotros, al imperioso y valiente equipo Gryffindor! – una marea roja aplaudió ensordecida - ¡Weasley, Austen, Ferrars, Cottage, West, Weasley…y el capitán y buscador, Potter!

Cuando Harry salió disparado de su escoba y sintió el frío azotar en su cara, supo que estaba en su elemento. Alzó la vista y cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Hermione y ésta le sonrió, ya empezó a imaginar la fiesta en privado que se daría en la noche con ella.

Mientras los capitanes se dieron la mano y las bolas fueron liberadas, Luna empezó a dirigir los cánticos de su pequeño coro. Las risas estridentes de Ron se escucharon en todo el campo.

-¡Empieza el juego! – La Sra.Hooch pitó y lanzó hacia arriba la quaffle.

El choque bestial por hacerse con la bola fue superado por Alice West, que rápidamente se alejó con ella y se la lanzó a su compañero Cottage. Harry miró el juego de sus cazadores antes de lanzarse en picado en la búsqueda de la pequeña pelotita dorada.

-¡La quaffle en posesión de Cottage! – retransmitió Rush – El cazador de gryffindor esquiva a Bassett y ¡lanza¡Zabinni atrapa! – el moreno slytherin lanzó la bola - ¡la tiene Tiffin, que rápidamente se dirige a portería contraria! Tiffin pasa, Bassett recibe y se prepara pa…¡gran jugada! Jack Ferrars desvió su trayectoria con una rápida bludger y slytherin pierde la quaffle, que ávidamente recoge Ginny Weasley.

A partir de ahí el juego se volvió rápido y temerario. Todo era encontronazos entre jugadores y alardes de buen juego y velocidad. A la primera hora cumplida de juego, Ginny había conseguido marcar dos veces y su compañera tres, mientras que Slytherin sólo había inaugurado su marcador con veinte puntos.

-¿Qué pasa ahí¡Parece que Potter ha visto la snicht!

Harry se lanzó en picado al suelo mientras su homónimo de slytherin intentaba ponerse a la par. En las gradas mientras tanto, Hermione tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar la barandilla.

-¡Se va a matar! – chilló histérica la castaña.

En ese momento, el moreno remontó el vuelo y en espiral, se elevó hacia arriba, viendo complacido como ese tiempo había permitido a sus cazadores hacerse con la quaffle y dirigirse a los aros de Slytherin.

-¿Has visto¡Lo tenía controlado! – Seamus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a una nerviosa Hermione.

-¡Y Weasley tiene la quaffle! – gritó Rush - ¡esquiva a Deason y a Tiffin¡Sólo unos metros la separan de Zabinni y sus aros!

Ginny azuzó a la escoba negra mientras apretaba la quaffle contra ella.

-¡Y se prepara para disparar¡Pero…! - una atinada bludger fue directa hacia ella - ¡Malfoy le lanza una certera bludger¡Pero miren lo que ha hecho la bella señorita Weasley!

En un acto de presteza, Ginny se dejó caer de la escoba y la bludger pasó por donde segundos antes había estado ella. Sosteniéndose con una mano a la escoba, dejó caer la quaffle y cuando estuvo a la altura de uno de sus pies, la pateó con dirección al aro central. Blaise Zabinni, impresionado, la dejó entrar.

Ante el vitoreo del estadio, Ginny se propulsó y con habilidad, se montó de nuevo en la escoba. Chocó palmas con Alice y voló hacia el centro del campo. Miró a Draco y éste le inclinó la cabeza con aceptación, para que luego Ginny le guiñara un ojo.

-Te prometo que como no terminen ya¡me voy! – le decía Hermione angustiada a Luna.

-Seguro que no lo harás, Hermione – rió Luna y sincronizó a su corito, después de que Ron parara una nueva quaffle.

En una hora y media más de partido, el marcador iba 190 – 130 a favor de Gryffindor. A pesar de los buenos jugadores rojos, la snicht no aparecía y los embates de Draco les hizo perder algún que otro punto. Pero de repente,…

-¡Potter atraviesa el campo con alarmante rapidez¡Lindonp se ha percatado tarde de lo que hace su compañero! – el buscador de slytherin quiso dirigirse hacia arriba donde Harry ya había adquirido velocidad con su Saeta.

La snicht brillaba justo encima de la grada de Gryffindor y cuando su buscador se acercó a gran velocidad, todos permanecieron mudos de la impresión. Lindonp aceleró hacia arriba, pero una bludger de Austen lo desvió. Harry se estiró en su escoba, y ante las maravilladas caras de sus compañeros, atrapó la veloz pelota.

Los "Hurras" lo ensordecieron y cuando el moreno miró hacia abajo encontró los rostros sonrientes de los Gryffindor y a una contenta Hermione aplaudiendo como loca mientras saltaba.

-¡Gryffindor gana! – Rush aulló – la copa es de nuevo roja y dorada.

Todos los jugadores bajaron hasta el campo. Entre abrazos y besos, todos empezaron a festejar. Ante los aplausos de todos, los jugadores subieron a la grada donde les esperaba la copa.

Fue el mismo Dumbledore el que le dio la copa al guardián de Gryffindor, que tardó poco en alzarla en el aire y pasarla a sus compañeros. Cuando la copa llegó hasta Harry, después de pasar por Ginny, que hizo como la que se le caía para risa de sus compañeros, todos los gryffindors aplaudían y chillaban emocionados.

Toda la marea roja se reunió para irse a la Sala Común para seguir celebrando. Ron, aún entusiasta, cogió a Hermione para que le digiera como podía Luna entrar a la Sala de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, otra persona también aprovechó para robar unos minutos de intimidad a otra.

-Enhorabuena, Evra

-¡Me asustaste, Draco! – Ginny se volvió rápidamente al sentir unas manos en su cintura.

-Es lo que pretendía – el rubio echó un vistazo para comprobar que los últimos slytherin se habían ido por el camino de vuelta al Colegio – has jugado muy bien, pelirroja – paseó hasta la casetilla de las escobas, donde se apoyó.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo orgullosa y se echo junto a él – ¡aunque un poco más y me matas con esa bludger! – le recrimino.

-No, un poco más y te matas tu tirándote de esa forma – dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Estaba controlado – musitó cuando se percató del diferente brillo que había aparecido en los ojos de Draco – bueno, mis compañeros me esperan – se separó de la pared – ad…

Pero no pudo terminar. Draco la tomó rápidamente de la cintura y la pegó contra la pared, para besarla bruscamente. Ginny llevó las manos a su blanco cuello y los colores verde y rojo de sus túnicas se fundieron.

-No lo hagas nunca más, pelirroja – susurró lentamente el slytherin a escasos centímetros de los labios de la Gryffindor, para luego besarla de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, ya está aquí, tarde, pero está. Como podeís ver es el típico capítulo de la calma antes de la tormenta. El siguiente capítulo ya se metetá en apuros y empezaremos con el principio del fin.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Lamento la brevedad y no poder responder los reviews, pero debe de terminar unas actividades antes de irme a trabajar y no quería dejaros esperando más días por el capítulo.

Besos!!!


	24. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!!

Capítulo Veintiuno

Después de la euforia por ganar la Copa de Quiddicht, Harry no se creía que le quedaran menos de dos semanas para tener que presentar sus Éxtasis. Ron, por su parte, iba anunciando que todo iba bien, que no había problema, en cambio, Hermione estaba atacada.

-Hermione, respira – le dijo Ginny por cuarta vez en la tarde.

Un grupito estaba reunido en una parte alejada de la biblioteca. Y a pesar de que sentían numerosas miradas sobre ellos por diferentes razones, el variopinto grupo seguía a lo suyo.

-Debes relajarte, sino no pimkie también se estresará – dijo Luna soñadora mientras que esperaba que la tinta de su pergamino se secara.

-¡No encuentro mis apuntes sobre las enfermedades infecciosas más comunes! – chilló los más alto que pudo sabiendo que estaba en la biblioteca.

-Aquí están – le tendió Draco exasperado – me los prestaste hace tres días – Ron bufó al escuchar la voz del rubio.

-Toma – Harry le tendió disimuladamente una barrita de miel – respira – le acarició una mejilla y siguió subrayando sus apuntes.

Hermione partió un trozo del caramelo y se lo metió en la boca para tranquilizarse mientras lo degustaba. Tendría que lavarse luego los dientes dos veces por el abuso de caramelo de esos días. Miró a sus compañeros.

En la esquina más alejada estaba Ginny terminando unos ensayos de DCAO junto a Luna. Al lado de la rubia estaba Ron, que con las manos tapándose las orejas, repetía para sí los hechizos de las diferentes transformaciones de seres inanimados. A su derecha estaba Harry, que estudiaba Encantamientos, y su izquierda, Draco, que hacía unos días se había acercado a ellos para pedirle unos apuntes de Medimagia a Hermione y desde entonces se sentaba con ellos con la excusa de que Pansy lo asediaba mucho.

Daba lo mismo desde el lugar que se mirase, que el grupo era…raro. Pero en esos días ya nada llamaba la atención. A pesar de que todo seguía su curso, el ambiente no era el mismo. Era junio, pero no había sol. Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban, pero la gente no era feliz. No había ataques, ni matanzas, ni desapariciones, pero todo el mundo esperaba algo.

-¿Sabéis? Voy a mi habitación. Necesito unos libros que tengo allí – dijo Hermione levantándose y recogiendo todo.

-Deja, deja, que te ayudo – Harry, solícito, la ayudó a enrollar pergaminos y amontonar libros.

-Ahora nos vemos – y como un bólido, la castaña salió de allí.

-Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Ron tras la marcha de la chica – le va a dar algo antes de empezar los exámenes.

-Su único problema es que no quiere decepcionar a nadie – Harry también se levantó – iré con ella, a ver si se va a dedicar a quitar puntos en la Sala Común sólo por caminar deprisa.

-Eso estaría bien – dijo un rubio con una sonrisa socarrona y sin levantar la vista del libro - ¡auuch! – Ginny le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-No os matéis – dijo el moreno en dirección al rubio y al pelirrojo antes de irse.

Pero Hermione no se tranquilizó ni al día siguiente, ni menos aún a la semana siguiente. Sin embargo, no era la única. Con el paso de los días, comprobaron que todos sus compañeros hacían cosas inauditas. No se oían risas en los pasillos y los mayores reñían a los más pequeños que se atrevían a reír. E incluso, el bonachón de Neville estaba hecho un flan.

En la última clase de Transformaciones, la Prof. McGonnagall se dispuso a explicar todo el protocolo y como irían las cosas.

-Bueno, ya sabéis todo – la mujer echó una mirada a cada uno de sus alumnos – el lunes empiezan los Éxtasis. Los exámenes se repartirán a lo largo de la semana que viene y la siguiente. Primero serán las materias comunes…

-¿materias comunes, Profesora? – interrumpió Parvati nerviosamente. Hermione le echó una mala mirada por atreverse a interrumpir.

-Si, Srta. Patil. El lunes será Encantamientos, el martes, Transformaciones, el miércoles, DCAO y el jueves, Pociones. Los teóricos por la mañana, los prácticos por la tarde. Aquí tienen sus horarios exactos – movió su varita y encima de cada pupitre, apareció un horario – a partir del viernes, serán aquellas que hayan cursado de manera complementaria.

Ron, sentado a un lado de Hermione, gruñó. El viernes tendría Preparación al Ministerio, mientras que Harry tendría Duelo y Hermione, Medimagia.

-Recordad – la profesora miró severamente al pelirrojo – estos exámenes no sólo muestran sus aptitudes escolares, sino su madurez y el empleo de ella en un futuro próximo.

Sonó una campana.

-De acuerdo, todo está dicho – terminó la mujer antes de que sus alumnos empezaran a recoger – todos los profesores estarán a su disposición durante este fin de semana. Cualquier duda o pregunta, estaré en mi despacho – y con eso, la profesora salió del aula.

Los tres salieron escopetados de la clase. Según el horario que les había confeccionado Hermione, sólo disponían de media hora para comer y luego, deberían ponerse a estudiar.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, se sirvieron estofado y patatas y comenzaron a comer. Una pelirroja y una rubia llegaron tranquilamente y se sentaron.

-¿Hola? – dijo Ginny

-Gola…Ho…- Ron tragó – hola hermanita. Tenemos prisa.

-Eso se nota – Luna puso un puchero. Ron ni se había fijado de que estaba ahí.

-Lo siento, nena – Ron le dio un rápido beso y terminó de comer – es que acabo de ser consciente de que los Éxtasis son en dos días.

-¡A buenas horas! – le chilló Hermione – has necesitado ver tu horario de exámenes para darte cuenta, ¡y yo llevó diciéndotelo dos meses! Venga, vamos – la castaña se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Estaréis en la biblioteca? – preguntó Ginny mientras se servía su almuerzo con tranquilidad.

-No, en mi habitación – le contestó la Premio Anual – en la biblioteca hay demasiada gente histérica.

-La que fue a hablar – le susurró Ron a Luna.

-¿Y qué habéis hecho con vuestro "pequeño hablador"? – susurró la pelirroja para preguntar sobre Alex, que últimamente no estaba callado ni debajo de agua, a pesar de que sólo balbuceaba cosas un poco más comprensibles.

-Harry le aplica un _muffliato_

-Y por supuesto, estamos constantemente atentos – acabó el moreno.

-Bueno, pues supongo que no os veremos el pelo en todo el fin de semana.

-Pues así es, hermanita – los tres se terminaron de levantar y se fueron, pero Ginny supo que no sólo no le vería el pelo a ellos, sino tampoco a cierto rubio que ni siquiera había aparecido para comer.

………………

El lunes por la mañana era todo un caos. Alumnos de cursos inferiores de dirigían a sus clases mientras que a los de séptimo les hacían esperar en el vestíbulo mientras acondicionaban el Gran Comedor.

Todos estaban nerviosos. Ron se tiraba de los cabellos mientras le decía a un estresado Harry que no tenía ni idea de nada. Justin, de Hufflepuff, había caminado tanto por un mismo sitio que creían que abriría un surco. Las gemelas Patil se decían una a otra los temas de Transformaciones mientras eran escuchadas por Lavender. Neville agitaba tan nervioso su varita, que ésta acabó siendo lanzada contra un ojo de Dean, el cual se quejaba ruidosamente.

El único que permanecía impasible, apoyado contra la pared, era un pálido Slytherin.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Draco? ¡Nos estamos jugando nuestro futuro! – le preguntó una crispada castaña.

-Porque lo hecho, hecho está – respondió campante y se colocó bien un mechón – no vale la pena desesperarse, chillar o ponerse histérico. Si has estudiado, espera a ver los resultados.

-Odio cuando te pones tan metafísico.

-¿Seguro que me odias, preciosa? – coqueto, le tomó la barbilla, pero alguien, con un rápido manotazo, le quitó la mano.

-Esta señorita ya tiene acompañante – Harry miró de mala forma a Draco y rodeó los hombros de Hermione con su brazo – búscate tu la tuya.

-¡Hola! – Ginny se acercó a saludar.

-Ya la tengo – sonrió de medio lado Draco.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, el rubio se llevó a la pelirroja a un pasillo lateral, mientras ésta se quejaba que venía a desearles suerte a sus amigos.

-¿Y Ron? – preguntó Hermione.

-Siendo tranquilizado – y señaló con la cabeza una escena, donde un pelirrojo y una rubia se estaban abrazando – aunque creo que ellas llegaran tarde a sus clases. Y tú, ¿estás bien?

-Mientras tú me apoyes, siempre lo estaré – y la castaña se abrazó al moreno.

A los diez minutos fueron llamados hacia el interior del salón. Fueron colocados por riguroso orden alfabético y sólo pudieron entrar con ellos lo que vestían. Incluso su varita fue confiscada.

Un grupo formado por cinco personas, dos hombres y tres mujeres, estaban en la parte delantera junto con la Prof. McGonnagall y el Prof. Dumbledore. Un gigante reloj de arena estaba sobre una mesa, junto a una montaña de pergaminos enrollados.

-Buenos días a todos – dijo una de las señoras – como componente del Departamento de Educación Mágica, tengo la obligación de anunciarles que su cometido en estos días predispondrá sus acciones futuras. Nosotros cinco – señaló a sus cuatro compañeros – examinaremos, evaluaremos y puntuaremos sus acciones. Estamos seguros de que lo harán lo mejor posible.

-Bien – habló la Prof. McGonnagall – sobre sus pupitres tienen pluma, tinta y borrador. Suponemos que ya son lo bastante adultos como para no tener que decirles que no intenten ningún tipo de engaño. Todo está controlado.

-El examen durara como máximo tres horas – tomó la palabra uno de los señores del Ministerio – así que administren su tiempo. A partir de las cuatro de la tarde, tendrá lugar el examen práctico de Transformaciones en este mismo lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras un asentimiento general, cada uno de los examinadores se colocó en una esquina del Gran Salón y la señora de pelo blanco que habló al principio se quedó al frente.

-Chicos, nada más deciros que buena suerte a todos – les dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa afable, y junto con la prof. McGonnagall abandonaron el Salón.

La señora de pelo blanco, usando su varita, hizo llegar un rollo de pergamino a cada uno.

-Empieza vuestro tiempo – y con un movimiento de varita, le dio la vuelta al reloj de arena.

Harry suspiró, y antes de abrir su propio pergamino, miró como Hermione ya devoraba las preguntas del examen. Supo que todo iría bien.

………………

El miércoles por la noche, todos estaban en la sala común agotados. Era casi medianoche, pero todos los gryffindors de séptimo manoseaban angustiados sus apuntes de pociones, asignatura que tendrían al día siguiente.

-Os prometo que no puedo más – Seamus se desperezó en el sofá y luego abrazó a Parvati – aún estoy cansado de esta tarde.

Esa tarde habían tenido el examen práctico de DCAO. Había sido el más duro de los tres que llevaban hechos. Los pusieron a prueba, no sólo con todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones, sino también con horribles criaturas.

-Aún no me puedo creer que me hicieran enfrentarme con una banshee – se quejó Dean - ¡ha sido horrible! Mientras chillaba, no podía concentrarme en el hechizo para callarla.

-Eso si, a todos nos han hecho hacer el _Patronus_ – comentó Parvati – mi hermana me ha dicho que a los Ravenclaws también.

-De hecho, pienso que era una de las partes más importante del examen – dijo Hermione sin levantar su mirada de su libro de Pociones.

-Eso me hace recordar, Hermione – le dijo Lavender – que me sigue pareciendo adorable tu forma de _Patronus_

-Bueno…- la aludida de sonrojó al acordarse del gran oso de peluche que era su _Patronus_ – lo mejor ahora será que vayamos a la cama. Mañana será un día duro.

-No sabéis como quiero librarme ya de este examen y de las pociones en general – dijo Ron, recogiendo sus cosas.

-Por lo menos no tendremos que ver la nariz ganchuda de Snape durante el examen – apostilló Harry.

-Menos mal – dijo Neville ante la risa de todos.

Cuando acabaron de recoger todo, se despidieron y cada uno subió a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero un moreno agarró el brazo de una castaña.

-¿no seguirás ahora estudiando, verdad? – inquirió Harry – ya te lo sabes estupendamente.

-Te prometo que no la haré – sonrió Hermione, adorando el tono de preocupación del chico – de hecho, me daré un baño y me iré a la cama, para así levantarme temprano y dar un repaso general.

-¿un baño? – a Harry se le cambió la cara.

-No, Harry – dijo tajante la chica – tu a descansar también y te espero mañana temprano en mi habitación para dar ambos el repaso general.

-De acuerdo – dijo tristón el chico – como digas, bonita. Buenas noches – y tras un ligero beso, se fueron a descansar.

………………

Cuando el viernes por la tarde, Hermione llegó a su habitación, le dijo a Winky que ya se podía ir y se echó en la cama, no se lo podía creer. Ya sólo le quedaban dos exámenes y terminaría.

-Mamá! Mamá! – el pequeño Alex llamaba desde su jardín

Hermione se incorporó y vio a su hijo de pie, llamándola. Sonrió con nostalgia, acordándose de aquellos tiempos cuando a Alex le tapaba la visión las paredes del jardín al ponerse de pie, y ahora sus ojos y su naricilla asomaban por arriba.

-Mi niño está aquí – solícita se acercó a él y lo sacó de ahí – que te he echado de menos estos días, pero te prometo dedicarte esta tarde. Ya volveré a estudiar mañana.

-Mamá! – el niño gritó contento y movió los brazos de forma rápida - ¡ajo, ajo!

-De acuerdo, Alex, pero con cuidado

La chica se agachó y puso a su hijo en el suelo. Éste dio un paso tembloroso, y a pesar de que Hermione lo llevaba agarrado de ambos manos, trastabilló y dio con sus posaderas en el suelo. El niño empezó a reír como loco. La castaña se sentó en el suelo con él y con un _Accio_ atrajo algunos de sus juguetes.

-Mamá – Alex apretando su muñeco miró a su madre y le preguntó – on?

-El tito Ron está haciendo un examen, pero ahora vendrá, ¿de acuerdo, tesoro? – le acarició su melena enmarañada.

-¡Mamá, mamá…! – e intentó decir algo, pero no le salía y con su bracito señaló la snicht del ala rota.

-¿Si? – el niño seguía señalando la snicht con insistencia -¿la quieres? – la cogió y se la dio, pero el niño la tomó con su mano, la soltó enfrente de su madre y la volvió a señalar - ¿no la quieres… entonces?

El niño gateó hasta un conejo que le había regalado Ron, lo cogio y lo puso al lado de su madre. Lo señaló y dijo:

-On – luego señaló la snicht

-¡Oh! ¿Qué dónde está Harry? – el niño sonrió – Dios m….

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque la puerta se abrió y entró un sujeto moreno.

-¡Harry! ¡Alex cada día me asombra más! – gesticuló la castaña – ven aquí con nosot… - pero se dio cuenta de que el chico traía el brazo en cabestrillo y que tenía un rasguño en el rostro - ¡¿qué te ha pasado?!

Se levantó corriendo del suelo y se acercó al chico.

-Tuve un problemilla en el examen de Duelo – sonrió – pero no es nada.

-Ven aquí – lo sentó en el suelo, junto a Alex, para tenerlo a los dos controlados – cuéntamelo – le pidió mientras le revisaba el brazo.

-Bueno, me había tocado hacer el examen práctico de Duelo con Veronice, la chica de Ravenclaw que está conmigo – se quitó las gafas para que Hermione le pudiera ver bien la herida de la cara – empezamos el duelo y lo gané, pero Veronice no se enteró y me lanzó un _Bombarda_ – le revolvió los cabellos a Alex – más o menos me pude proteger, me pilló de improviso.

-¿La sancionaron o algo? – sacó chispas doradas de su varita y le cerró la herida – eso que hizo no estuvo bien.

-No, no, me negué a ello. No se había dado cuenta. Casi empieza a llorar cuando me vio y estaba dispuesta a llevarme a la enfermería, pero me fui. Odio la enfermería y aquí tengo una enfermara personal y muy guapa, así que aquí estoy – le sonrió y la besó.

-Pelota – le susurró sonriendo.

-¿Y tú qué, linda? ¿Cómo fue tu examen? – Harry se acomodó bien, después de que Hermione cerrara todas las heridas.

-Muy bien – dijo contenta – el Prof. Barry, que estuvo presente, me dijo a la salida que estaba seguro que me habían puesto la nota más alta – sonrió orgullosa – y eso que no usé la Magia Antigua que me enseñó el Prof. Dumbledore.

-Esa es mi chica – dijo orgulloso Harry mientras ayudaba a Alex a ponerse de pie.

-Fue fácil. Sólo tuve que hacer una sencilla poción para el dolor de cabeza y sanar a uno de los examinadores, que se había abierto una herida en la pierna – se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ya queda menos – dijo Harry – a mi, Adivinación y a ti, Aritmancia. Y me importa poco si no apruebo esa.

-¡Pero Harry! Necesitas todos tus Éxtasis aprobados para no tener problemas – le regañó.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – le dijo – tu mami es una regañona – dijo a un sonriente Alex - ¿dónde estará, Ron? Lleva todo el día liado con el examen de Preparación al Ministerio.

-Pues, la verdad, no s… - pero un _plop_ la interrumpió. Alex soltó un pequeño grito.

-¡Señorita Hermione! ¡Giri necesita su ayuda! ¡Por favor, señorita Hermione! – el joven elfo, al que hace unas semanas había curado en las cocinas, había aparecido frente a ellos – la señorita dijo que podíamos acudir a ella si la necesitábamos y la señorita es tan buena.

-Claro, Giri, ¿qué sucede? ¿estáis algunos enfermos?

-no, señorita Hermione, no somos nosotros. Son los centauros, señorita – explicó.

-¿centauros? – la chica se extrañó e intercambió una mirada con Harry.

-Están algo agitados, señorita Hermione. Unos cuantos de nosotros fuimos a recolectar al Bosque unas hierbas para la comida y encontramos a varios heridos, señorita – el elfo se retorcía las manos.

-¿y yo puedo ayudarlos?

-Claro que si, señorita Hermione, aunque ellos digan que una humana no puede, yo se que usted si podrá señorita.

-Pues entonces vamos – la castaña se puso de pie de un salto, pero una mano la hizo no llegar muy lejos.

-Si crees que vas a ir sola al bosque a enfrentarte a una manada de centauros, estás loca – Harry se puso de pie con Alex en brazos.

-No voy a enfrentarme, sólo voy a curarlos – enfatizó.

-¿y crees que te dejaran curarlos tan fácilmente? Vamos contigo.

-Yo puedo sola – se ofendió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sé perfectamente que puedes sola, pero estaré allí de refuerzo y aprovecho para pasear por allí a Alex – le ofreció – te prometo no intervenir a no ser que me lo pidas.

La castaña suspiró. Sabía que podía seguir discutiendo hasta la noche.

-Pero si sucede algo, cosa que dudo, Alex vuelve aquí de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

-A sus órdenes, capitana – y se llevo la mano a la frente – venga, Alex, vamos de paseo.

El pequeño chilló y se removió, inquieto, en los brazos del ojiverde, mientras Hermione tomaba algunos ingredientes de pociones y preparaba su varita.

-¿Nos llevas tú, Giri?

-Por supuesto, señorita Hermione.

El elfo los transportó hasta el Bosque. Aparecieron en un descampando, totalmente aislados. Los últimos rayos del sol se colaban en el follaje, arrancándole a las hojas de los árboles diferentes matices.

-Venid conmigo, por favor – pidió gentilmente el elfo.

Hermione lo siguió, acompañado de Harry, que cargaba con cuidado a Alex. El pequeño miraba todo con agrado, todo era nuevo para él. El moreno estaba atento a cualquier sonido. Tras largos años de experiencia, sabía que el Bosque era un lugar peligroso. Sin embargo, tenían a Giri que los podía sacar de allí de inmediato y encima, estaban allí por una buena acción.

-Aquí señorita Hermione – Giri apartó unos cuantos matorrales y les dejó ver un claro del bosque, donde había varios centauros dando vueltas y unos cuantos recostados en el suelo.

-Vaya, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? – Hermione observó a un par de centauros desmayados, a uno con una herida de flecha y a otro par que tenían varias heridas que sangraban profusamente.

-¿Ese no es Magorian? ¿él que nos quiso atacar en quinto cuando vinimos con Umbridge? – preguntó el moreno, colocándose junto a la castaña

-Creo que sí – Hermione se acercó con cautela al centauro. Tenía una herida bastante fea en el pecho y otra en una de las patas traseras - ¿Magorian?

-¿Qué haces aquí, humana? – hizo el amago de levantarse, pero un rictus de dolor le cruzó la cara.

-Solo quiero ayudaros – se ofreció - ¿quién os ha hecho esto?

-No necesitamos tu ayuda. Nosotros estamos capacitados en el arte de la curación, yo mismo de hecho – explicó con efusividad – aunque ahora mismo no pueda atender a mis compañeros, Ronan también es un experto.

-¿Ronan? – dijo Hermione.

Harry recordó que Ronan fue el centauro que trató de protegerle, a él y a Hermione, en quinto. Hablaba siempre con tono triste y parecía ser el más tranquilo de todos ellos. Lo buscó con la mirada. Lo encontró a la misma vez que Magorian.

-¡Ronan! – gritó Magorian espantado.

El cuerpo de Ronan estaba tirado en la hierba de una forma muy rara, sus patas se encontraban en un extraño ángulo. Tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos y no pestañeaba. Magorian se intentó arrastrar para llegar hasta él, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

-¡Te vas a desangrar! – dijo Hermione desesperada – por él ya no podemos hacer nada, y si tu también mueres no habrá nadie para guiar a la manada. Así que trágate tu orgullo y déjame ayudarte.

Cuando los ojos del centauro se pararon fijos en los miel de la chica, éste supo que no había vuelta atrás y que la determinación de la muchacha era demasiado fuerte. La dejó hacer.

-Fueron licántropos – susurró el centauro mientras Hermione trataba la herida del pecho – los diez que quedaban en el Bosque se han agrupado y nos han atacado. Nos pillaron de sorpresa, e incluso, alguno de nosotros ha recibido nuestras propias flechas en el fuego cruzado.

-Tranquilo – Hermione cerró la herida – me encargaré de los otros. Pero, ¿por qué los licántropos se reunieron?

-Porque fueron llamados – una voz detrás de ella que la sobresaltó.

-El chico tiene razón – Magorian aceptó la afirmación de Harry – nosotros simplemente nos interpusimos en su camino – esto es el principio de la guerra y sabes que está en tu poder acabarla – el centauro miró fijamente los ojos verdes.

-Lo sé – Harry apretó fuertemente a Alex contra su pecho y se retiró para dejar a Hermione trabajar.

Tras una hora, la chica había sanado a todos los centauros y estaba agotada. La piel de los centauros era más dura y le había costado más cerrarla. Lo bueno es que la licantropía no le afectaba a los centauros.

-Gracias, humana – Magorian se dirigió a ella – a pesar de nuestro rechazo a ser curados y a nuestro temperamento, has perseverado para lograr lo que querías.

-No pierdas esa cualidad, humana, te será muy útil, junto a tu don de la curación – dijo un centauro castaño con la crin blanca.

-Ahora, estamos en deuda. Mi manada tiene tu favor y tu respeto – Magorian, como líder, inclinó levemente la cabeza hacía ella – Marchad, elegido y sostén del elegido.

Con un simple gesto de Magorian, todos los centauros se internaron en el bosque y se llevaron con ellos los cadáveres de tres de ellos que no habían sobrevivido.

* * *

Hola.

Lamento la demora de meses, e incluso, años, pero no tenía pensado ni continuar esta historia. Han ocurrido varias cosas en mi vida que me han hecho alejarme del mundo de los fics, pero creo que eso no me da derecho a dejar este inconcluso, por eso estoy aquí, con intenciones de acabarlo. No se cuanto me tomará eso, pero lo que tengo claro es que quiero acabarlo.

Sin embargo, debo deciros que estamos en el final. Puede que queden dos o tres capítulos y el epílodo. Todo depende de donde corte las escenas.

Saludos.


	25. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!!

_He tocado el fondo_

_y digo hondo y profundo_

_en la razones movedizas del que ser_

_he pisado la cima_

_de gloria como victoria_

_y asì me pase, paso a paso seguiré_

_Sereno..._

(Miguel Bosé)

Capítulo Veintidós

El martes al mediodía todo séptimo de gryffindor estaba reunido degustando una sabrosa comida. Sabrosa porque ya habían acabado los exámenes y sólo les quedaba esperar por los resultados que se los darían posiblemente el viernes.

-Pobrecillos – se rió Dean Thomas – míralos, Ron.

-Esta claro que no vamos a ser los únicos en estudiar – y se metió una gran papa en la boca.

Los estudiantes de cursos inferiores estudiaban mientras almorzaban. A ellos aún les quedaban algunos exámenes antes de dar por finalizado el curso. Mientras una pareja cuchicheaba por lo bajo. Cuando el moreno terminó de decirle algo a la castaña, se levantó:

-Bueno, chicos, os dejo – dijo Harry – voy a echarme un rato, que estoy cansado de haber estudiado tanto.

-Pues no se te ve muy cansado – dejó caer una rubia que comía junto a Ron.

-Es más un cansancio… - no supo como acabar.

-Mental, Luna, estamos agotados mentalmente – Hermione se terminó sus últimos trozos de fruta.

-Claro – le apoyó Ron – el año que viene lo comprobarás tú – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sin embargo, Luna vio perfectamente como Harry le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione, y como ésta salió del comedor dos minutos después del moreno. Luna sonrió y sólo esperaba que el pequeño Alex estuviera dormido de verdad.

Harry y Hermione llegaron al cuarto de esta última y entraron. Un Alex de casi un año dormía plácidamente su siesta. Harry se sentó en la cama de la castaña.

-¿Sabes? – Hermione habló – no sé que pasara ahora – retiró unos cabellos de la frente de su hijo y luego, se sentó junto al moreno.

-Todos esperamos que algo suceda – acarició el pelo de la castaña – pero yo tengo claro que sucederá una cosa – buscó los ojos de Hermione – nunca me separaré de ti.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¡ni yo! – Hermione se echó en sus brazos – pero estoy preocupada, por Voldemort, por el futuro, por mi hijo.

-Tranquila – se recostaron los dos en la cama – cuando salgamos de aquí todo será nuevo, pero lo enfrentaremos juntos.

-Nos queda menos de una semana – Hermione suspiró y se recostó en el pecho de Harry – estamos a miércoles y el expreso saldrá el domingo, ¿no te resulta raro acabar?

-No sabes cuanto Hermione, pero nos tenemos a nosotros, ¿no? Siempre creí que este era mi hogar, pero me he dado cuenta que mi hogar es donde estés tú – le besó la punta de la nariz – Te quiero

-Y yo a ti.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y al cabo de unos minutos, se quedaron dormidos.

~*~

-¡Luna! – un pelirrojo corría por medio del pasillo.

Adelantó a unos cuantos alumnos de segundo y esquivó un par de fantasmas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ronald? – dijo la rubia, que acaba de salir de un aula, cuando Ron llegó junto a ella.

-Oh, nada – se atusó el cabello – sólo quería saber cómo te había ido tu último examen – se puso colorado.

-¿Seguro, hermanito? – una pelirroja salió también del aula – nunca te ha interesado los exámenes, ni siquiera los resultados de los tuyos, ¿no querrás hablarle sobre una carta que ha llegado esta mañana?

-¿Carta? – se puso nervioso – no, no, que va, sól…

-¿Seg…? – Ginny iba a seguir metiéndose con él, pero una cabellera platinada que había en la esquina captó su atención – vale, ¡os dejo! – y ante la cara de pasmo de su hermano, se fue corriendo.

Ron la siguió con la mirada, pero sintió un toque en el hombre. Se giró.

-¿Qué carta, Ronald? – Luna lo miró soñadoramente - ¿la que dice que viviremos juntos hasta que esta guerra acabe?

En el pasillo, sólo se oyó como Ron tragó saliva.

~*~

-¡Oye! – Ginny agarró en un puñado la capa de un rubio slytherin - ¿por qué me sigues?

-Yo no te sigo – Draco se percató de que habían llegado a uno de los jardines interiores.

-Bueno, en los últimos tres días has estado cerca de las aulas donde me examinaba, hemos coincidido en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena – enumeró – y a pesar, de que ya no tienes que estudiar, siempre estás en la biblioteca.

-Estoy documentándome – contestó simplemente.

-Claro – Ginny se dejó caer en la hierba y se cruzó de brazos – a ver que haces ahora que ya he terminado los exámenes y….

-Sólo quedan tres días para que nos vayamos – concluyó Draco.

Ginny sólo alzó la mirada y lo observó. Draco solo miraba el cielo. En su rostro preocupado se refleja las luces del atardecer y el pelo rubio le cosquilleaba en el cuello.

-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó la chica levantándose - ¿estás preocupado sobre tu futuro, sobre dónde irás? – Ginny apoyó las manos en el pecho masculino – Yo puedo ayud…

-¡No! – se separó de ella – no es tu compasión lo que quiero, ¿sabes? – en sus lagunas grises, se refleja el dolor - ¡me vuelves loco! No se que me sucede – se agarró la cabeza bruscamente.

-Draco…

Pero el rubio se dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso ligero.

~*~

-Entonces, lo sabes.

A Ron ya se le habían bajado los colores.

-Mi padre me lo avisó ayer. Ya que estamos solos en casa, la Orden decidió que nos quedáramos con alguien y tus padres se ofrecieron – sonrió Luna.

Habían ido a la sala de la Ravenclaw para dejar las cosas de la chica. Esta noche los gryffindors iban a celebrar una fiesta en su sala para festejar el fin de los exámenes, y el guardián por supuesto iba a colar a su novia.

-Vaya, entonces pasaremos todo el verano juntos – sonrió.

-Pero Ronald, se te da felicidad la noticia, ¿qué es lo que te pone nervioso?

-Pues…mis hermanos – Ron, de nuevo, enrojeció – no sabes como son de pesad…¡¿Luna?! ¿estás bien?

La chica se había quedado parada en mitad del pasillo con la mirada más perdida de lo normal.

-N…no sé – la rubia se llevó una mano a la cabeza – sólo he tenido un mal presentimiento – miró el semblante preocupado de su novio – estoy bien – sonrió – gracias por preocuparte – le besó.

-Eso espero – Ron la rodeó con sus brazos y juntos, se dirigieron a las Sala Común de los leones.

~*~

Hermione salió del despacho de su jefa de casa. Como Premio Anual iba a pedirle permiso por la pequeña fiesta que iban a realizar en la Sala Común, y como alumna, iba a preguntarle por vigésima vez que cuando sabrían los resultados de su exámenes.

-Le repito, Srta. Granger, que nosotros no sabemos eso, es el Departamento de Educación el que se encarga de todo, pero supongo, que estarán aquí mañana, o como mucho el día de su partida – la profesora se colocó bien sus gafas – ahora déjeme corregir estos exámenes y disfrute de su fiesta.

La castaña estaba asqueada. La impaciencia podía con ella. Y encima, ahora tenía que controlar a que los gryffindors no se descontrolaran mucho, cuando ella sólo deseaba estar con Harry, leer un buen libro y bañar a su bebe.

-¿Draco?

El chico estaba parado en un pasillo cercano a la sala de los leones. Se encontraba más pálido de lo habitual y se echaba el cabello hacia atrás repetidamente. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña.

-¿Draco? ¿te encuentras bien? – Hermione pasó repetidamente la mano delante de la cara del rubio.

-¿Qúe? – sus pupilas se dilataron al volver a la realidad - ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué qué pasa? – preguntó de vuelta Hermione - ¡que estabas totalmente ido! ¿ha pasado algo?

-No- dijo de manera cortante – déjame en paz.

Hermione gruñó debido a la forma de contestarle de Draco.

-Pues muy bien, quédate ahí. Sólo me preocupaba por ti – y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

Draco se quedó helado en el sitio. Era la primera vez que alguien decía sinceramente que se preocupaba por él.

-¡Espera, Hermione! – la muchacha se detuvo y fue hacia él - ¡es que me estoy volviendo loco! – se revolvió el pelo furioso.

Hermione miró de un lado a otro y cuando encontró lo que buscaba cogió al otro y lo arrastró hasta una habitación, que cerró e insonorizó.

-A ver cuéntame que te pasa – se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Que me está volviendo loco! – empezó a caminar – esto no me había pasado nunca, ¡estoy angustiado y a la vez furioso porque se van a acabar las vacaciones y no la voy a ver más!! – gruñó –yo siempre buscaba la presa idónea, atacaba y luego, me divertía con ella. Punto y final – se golpeó la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra.

Hermione simplemente lo escuchaba.

-A lo mejor es eso – el rubio empezó a hablar como consigo mismo – como no me he acostado con ella, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-¡Ni loca dejo que te acuestes con Ginny para que tu ego se vea satisfecho! – saltó Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes que es ella? – Draco la miró fijamente.

-Pues claro que es Ginny, ¿quién si no? No se ha dado cuenta medio Hogwarts porque tienes mucha templaza y no se te pone cara de bobo, pero vamos que está claro.

-No tendré esa cara, pero ¡me está volviendo loco! – gritó – no puedo dejar de buscarla por lo pasillos, mirarla en el comedor o ver con quien charla. Yo creí que esto era algo pasajero, que se me pasaría, ¡pero no!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-Todo es tan sencillo como aceptar que estás enamorado de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! – se le abrieron en demasía los ojos.

-Desde luego. A ver, te parece hermosa y que tiene un buen cuerpo – empezó a enumerar mientras Draco asentía – sientes la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, pero a la vez dejarle espacio – el chico asintió – la miras sintiéndote dichoso y por supuesto, se te encoge las tripas cuando ella te devuelve la mirada.

-Si… - susurró – pero eso no significa que…. – pero paró de hablar al ver que la castaña asentía.

-Claro que sí. Así nos sentimos todos cuando encontramos a esa persona especial – predicó Hermione – ¿y sabes cuál es la solución a tu locura? – Draco la miró con interrogación - ¡decirselo! Ella también se va a volver loca de tanto esperar, o peor, se va a buscar a otro.

Parecía que eso último le había devuelto a Draco el color.

-Como alguien que no sea yo le toque un pelo, ¡me lo cargo! – apretó los puños.

-Pues ya sabes hombretón, habla con ella – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – yo ahora tengo una fiesta que atender – y se fue con dirección a la puerta, pero una mano la agarró por la blusa. Hermione volteó la cabeza hacia Draco.

-Gracias – el rubio le sonrió muy brevemente y le dio un beso en la frente – pero dile que salga de la Sala, estará enfadada conmigo – Hermione lo miró interrogante – y no aceptará mis lechuzas. Esta tarde la deje hablando sola cuando vi compasión en sus ojos.

-¿Compasión?

-No. Ahora entiendo que también era preocupación lo que veía.

-Vale. Iré por ella.

Hermione entró en la sala. Unas manos le agarraron y dio un respingo. Se volvió.

-¡Harry! Me asustaste – se llevó la mano al pecho.

-El que está asustado soy yo, hace un buen rato que fuiste con McGonnagall.

-Sólo me entretuve – sonrió y echó un vistazo a la sala circular.

La música se oía al fondo. Algunas parejas bailaban, entre ellas Lavender con Colin, con marcha. Otros reían y charlaban junto a la chimenea. En cambio, otros, como Ron y Luna y Seamus y Parvati, se hacían carantoñas en los sofás. Y en una esquina apartada, con un jugo, parecía reflexionar Ginny, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Supongo que no habrá alcohol? – preguntó – es uno de los requisitos que me ha puesto la Prof. McGonnagall.

-He procurado controlar a Dean.

-Gracias, Harry – le dio un casto beso en la mejilla – hago una cosa y estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, voy consiguiendo unos jugos y luego me cuentas porque tanto misterio.

Harry vio como Hermione fue a la pelirroja, le susurró algo al oído y ésta saltó y salió corriendo de la Sala. Hermione volvió.

-Ya – la chica sonrió, tomó el jugo que le traía y como si hubiera hecho un bien a la humanidad se sentó al lado de su novio.

Fuera de la Sala, Ginny buscaba a su rubio, que estaba mirando el cielo estrellado por uno de los ventanales del pasillo.

-Draco – susurró con dulzura.

Éste se giro.

-Yo siento mi comportamiento de antes – Draco la miró fijamente, un nuevo brillo en ellos.

Ginny se sintió como una niña a la que vigilan para que no cometa fallos. La mirada escrutadora de Draco la arañaba.

-No sé que pasa, pero al menos yo necesito aclarar algo – Ginny empezó a hablar algo cohibida – no sé que me pasa cuando estoy contigo, creo que te qu…

-¿podemos hablar en otro lado? – miró vigilante.

-¿Esta vez no vas a huir?

-Para nada – aceptó como un caballero – pero aquí no, en este castillo hay mucho oídos en las paredes - dijo mirando los cuadros.

Ginny pensó durante unos segundos y salió corriendo hacia dentro de la Sala. Draco la miró impactado. Ahora era a él al que lo dejaban tirado. Si la pelirroja pensaba pagarle con la misma moneda... Pero el cuadro se abrió de nuevo y Ginny traía bajo su chaleco un bulto arrugado. Lo estiró y ante ellos estaba la capa de invisibilidad de Hermione.

-Ven – la chica ofreció su mano y Draco la tomó. Ambos desaparecieron bajo la capa.

Entraron en la Sala. El ambiente estaba impregnado de calidez y diversión. Draco vio como Hermione, junto a Ron, Luna y Harry, charlaba con Neville. La pelirroja le hizo subir las escaleras femeninas hasta su habitación que se encontraba vacía.

Se desprendieron de la capa.

Ginny dejó la capa encima de una silla y se acercó cautelosa a Draco.

-Yo…

-Shh – el rubio la acalló poniendo un dedo en los labios – ya has hablado suficiente.

La pelirroja suspiró ante el contacto y se apoyó en la pared que había tras ella.

-Me es difícil explicarme, pero… - el rubio no sabía como seguir y carraspeó - ¿sabes, Evra? Eres la única que ha roto la coraza – sonrió.

Pero Ginny sonrió más, porque sabía que significaba eso. Porque por una vez la sonrisa de Draco Malfoy había alcanzado sus ojos y a través de ellos, la pelirroja pudo contemplar su alma abierta ante ella.

Draco sólo se acercó más, para verse con nitidez en esos ojos castaños que sonreían de felicidad.

Se inclinó levemente sobre la pelirroja, dio un beso en la mejilla pecosa y susurró en su oído las palabras que solo le pertenecían a ella, la dueña de su corazón.

-Te amo, Ginevra.

Ginny simplemente se dejó abrazar tras eso y luego, se quitó una lágrima rebelde, antes de besarlo como si no hubiera futuro.

-Y yo, Draco, y yo – decía entre besos.

El rubio se sintió libre al fin y sólo se dispuso a besarla con la mayor delicadeza de la que disponía. La dejó sentada en la cama y besó sus mejillas pecosas, revolvió su ligera melena pelirroja y la acercó más a él.

-Draco… - susurró – hazme tuya – el chico apartó un mechón de su frente y depositó ahí un beso. Echo un último vistazo a sus ojos, indeciso, pero con su mirada la pelirroja le dijo que si de nuevo.

La besó dulcemente.

Luego, pasó su perfilada nariz por su blanco cuello y en su oído susurró una última frase antes de que los dos se sumergieran en un mar de amor y pasión:

-Pero recuerda que yo también seré siempre tuyo.

* * *

Hola!!!

Aquí otro más!! En el siguiente ya empiezan los líos. Especialmente me gustó mucho la escena D/G, a pesar de lo que me costó, ¿qué piensas ustedes de ellas?

Muchas gracias a todos sus reviewss!! :)

Besos y ns vemos en el siguiente!!


	26. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!!

_pero me cuesta, cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca… _(Alejandro Sanz)

Capítulo Veintitrés

-¡Ah!

Luna se despertó sobresaltada. Se quedó incorporada en su cama y se llevó la mano al corazón, que palpitaba de forma endemoniada. La habitación de sexto de ravenclaw estaba en penumbras y el resto de sus compañeras aún dormían. Miró el reloj de su mesilla y vio que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, no hacía ni cinco horas que había llegado de la Sala de los Leones, luego de su fiesta.

-Algo no va bien – susurró.

Se levantó de la cama silenciosamente, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

********************

-Albus, esto no puede estar pasando – dijo un hombre moreno.

-Sirius, tarde o temprano, esto sucedería – un hombre lobo se recostó cansinamente contra la pared.

-Ante todo, necesitamos meditar la situación.

Albus Dumbledore echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Todo su profesorado, además de Sirius Black y Albert Potter, estaban ahí. Se había dado la alarma hace menos de una hora.

-La situación es grave – el director suspiró – todo el Callejón Diagon está siendo devastado

Algunos profesores dejaron escapar leves gritos.

-Pero, ¿por qué el Callejón? – preguntó Flitwick.

-Es el punto neurálgico de todo el mundo mágico – dijo Snape cruzándose de brazos – es la base de todo, ahí está la economía, la política y la sociedad del mundo mágico.

-Te veo bien informado!! – espetó Sirius.

-No es momento para esto, Sirius – dijo Remus.

-No se si lo sabías, pero mi cabeza tiene precio por algo – escupió el profesor de pociones.

-Y es por eso, que debemos meditar quien se queda y quien va – dijo el Director – solo tengo una cosa clara, y es que Hogwarts será el siguiente punto de ataque, ya que es aquí donde está el futuro.

-Albus, ¿qué pasará con los alumnos si llegan hasta aquí los mortífagos? – se preocupó Minerva.

-Las defensas del Castillo son impenetrables y mientras que halla alguien dentro que las mantenga, nadie podrá entrar. Mi problema es si debemos mandar a los alumnos fuera o resguardarlos dentro del Castillo.

Todos empezaron a diversas opiniones cuando apareció una lechuza. El Director agarró la nota y la leyó rápidamente.

-El Ministerio está siendo atacado. Hay numerosas bajas personales. Esto lo mandó Arthur, los Weasleys ya están allí.

-Pues unámonos a ellos – dijo Sirius.

El Director les dio la espalda a todos mientras estrujaba la nota entre sus dedos. Se volvió repentinamente. Todos se dieron cuenta de la determinación en su mirada azul.

-Flitwick, Sprout, vayan a las cuatro Salas Comunes y manden a todos los estudiantes al Gran Comedor. Severus, ve al exterior y refuerza las barreras, Minerva te ayudará. Luego, os quiero en el Gran Comedor – se pausó un momento – El resto de Profesores diringanse al Gran Comedor. Informaré a los alumnos de la situación y seguramente los mayores querrán cooperar…

-Pero, Profesor, son muy jóvenes – interrumpió Madame Pomfrey angustiada.

-No lo crea – dijo Remus apoyando una mano en el hombro de la mujer – algunos maduraron hace ya muchos años.

-Estoy con Remus – le apoyó al Director – así que los Profesores llegaran al Callejón con los alumnos mediante trasladores – Albus miró al único Potter de la habitación – Albert, es hora de que saques a tus amigos – sonrió – si no me equivocó, Voldemort llevará a todos sus dementores. Sirius y tú os encargareis del transporte.

En el momento en que el anciano Director terminó de hablar, cada uno fue hacia donde le indicaron.

Ya solo, Albus se sentó en su sillón. Fawkes se posó en su hombro. Lo acarició.

-Amigo, esto es el final.

***********

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada. Alex estaba llorando. Mucho ruido venía desde la Sala. Voces, pasos apresurados, jaleo de muebles,…

-Harry, despierta – azuzó al muchacho que dormía junto a ella – ¡despierta!

El chico se removió y se desperezó.

-¿Qué pasa? – se refregó los ojos.

-No lo sé, pero todo ese jaleo a las seis y media de la mañana no es normal – Hermione tomó a Alex en su brazos – tranquilo, mi niño!

-Mamá!, mamá! – el niño se abrazó fuerte a su madre.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-¡Soy Ginny! ¡Abre!

Harry, presuroso, corrió a abrirle. Ginny no se sorprendió al verle y entró.

-Está aquí la Profa. Sprout, tenemos que ir todos al Gran Comedor – dijo la chica asustada.

-Ha empezado – Harry, serio, se llevó la mano a la cicatriz.

-¡Oh, Harry! – Hermione apretó más fuerte a Alex.

-Teneis que bajar – una agitada Ginny salió de la habitación.

Harry y Hermione se quitaron el pijama y se arreglaron rápidamente. La chica besó repetidamente a su hijo, pero éste aún estaba intranquilo.

-Todo saldrá bien, cariño, pronto mamá volverá y te volverá a leer un cuento – le dijo al niño muy despacio - ¡Winky! –llamó la elfina – no se cuando volveremos – le dijo cuando apareció – pero pase lo que pase no salgas del Castillo – se quitó una lágrima y sintió como Harry le apretaba la mano.

Y después tristemente, salieron los dos de la habitación. En la Sala, ante la insistencia de la Profa. Sprout, todos salían ordenadamente. Ellos dos se fueron junto a Ron y Ginny.

-¿Qué ha dicho Sprout? – preguntó Harry mientras caminaban rápidamente por el pasillo.

-Nada – informó Ron – solo que debemos ir al Gran Comedor.

Hermione vio como Ginny se retrasaba, susurraba algo al aire y luego, dejaba caer una lágrima.

-Ginny, ¿qué pasa? – las castaña se acercó a ella.

-Nada, nada – dijo totalmente pálida y quitándose unas lágrimas.

Pero de repente, hubo un movimiento rápido y Draco apareció de la nada.

-Tranquila – Draco abrazó a Ginny y dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad al suelo, que Hermione recogió.

-Pero Draco, sabes de sobra que significa est…

-¿Qué significa esto? – Ron estaba junto a ellos con los brazos en jarras.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Weasley – gruñó Draco.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, en el pasillo de los Gryffindors? – gruñó a su vez Ron.

-Te repito que no es asunto tuyo.

-¡¿Cómo qué no e….?!

-¡Basta! – chilló Ginny, separándose de Draco – entiéndelo de una maldita vez, Ronald Weasley, porque parece que eres el único que no lo hace: ¡Amo a este hombre! Y tengo miedo de lo que hay fuera, de lo que nos va a deparar a todos!

Ron se había quedado paralizado en el sitio, pero cuando parecía que había recuperado la voz, una rubia llegó corriendo.

-¡Chicos, chicos!! – Luna se detuvo junto a ellos y respiró entrecortadamente – daros prisa, tenemos que estar en el Comedor.

-¿Estás bien, Luna? Tienes ojeras – dijo Hermione.

-No he dormido bien – agachó la mirada – vengo de hablar con el Director, he soñado con esto.

-¿Con qué? – increpó Harry acercándose a ella.

-Con esto, con el ataque – miró al moreno directamente los ojos – los mortífagos están arrasando el Callejón Diagon.

****************************

Todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor. Las mesas y sillas habían desaparecido, al igual que la mesa de los profesores. En el centro del estrado estaba Dumbledore, custodiado por la Profa. McGonnagall a la derecha y el Prof. Snape a la izquierda. El resto de profesores estaban alrededor de ellos.

-Queridos alumnos – el hombre hizo una pausa y miró todos los rostros consternados – el Callejón Diagon está siendo atacado en este mismo momento.

Una ola de suspiros y lamentos inundó la gran habitación. Dumbledore observó la cara de Harry, sus ojos brillaban con gran determinación.

-Silencio, por favor – los cuchicheos y lloros se fueron calmando – todos los alumnos permanecerán aquí junto con la Profa. McGonnagall y el Prof. Snape, el resto de los profesores irán al campo de batallas junto con todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo que así lo deseen. Se irán formando grupos de partidas – miró a todos – pensadlo, el futuro están en juego.

Se hizo un gran silencio, pero de repente todos empezaron a hablar: amigos que se juntaban para partir juntos a la lucha, hermanos mayores que se despedían de hermanos pequeños, o simplemente grupos de amigos que hablaban atemorizados.

-¿Estamos preparados? – preguntó Ron.

-Por supuesto – asintió Luna y cogió su mano.

-Claro – dijo Draco y rodeó a Ginny con un brazo.

-Pero Draco, tu padre estará allí – dijo Ginny angustiada, e iba a responder Draco, pero alguien se le adelantó:

-Eso espero, porque os prometo que soñará con mi cara todos los días que esté encerrado en Azkaban – dijo Hermione y apretó los puños.

-Hermione – Harry tomó su cara con sus manos – nos puede cegarte con la venganza de esa forma y debes de quedarte aquí, no puedes dejar a Alex sin su madre.

Ron, Luna, Draco y Ginny permanecieron en silencio. Sabían que ese sería un tema peliagudo.

-¿y qué se quede sin su padre? – le reprochó mientras quitaba las manos del muchacho de su cara – no pienses que me quedará aquí mientras tu peleas, que permaneceré tranquila mientras a ti o a uno de mis amigos le atacan – chilló Hermione histérica - ¿para qué he aprendido a sanar? – sollozó.

-Hermione… - Harry la abrazó y ella ocultó su cara en el hueco de su cuello – haremos esto juntos, como siempre hemos estado.

-¡Oh, Harry!

Los otros les miraron, y sonrieron.

-Por favor, - la voz ampliada de Dumbledore se oyó en todo el Gran Comedor – todos aquellos que vayan a venir, sitúense en el centro. Empezaremos a partir.

Unos veinte o veinticinco alumnos se separaron, mientras el resto se apartó y se quedó en los laterales del Gran Comedor.

-Iremos saliendo en grupos de cuatro – explicó Dumbledore – con estos trasladores – sacó varios cacharros de sus bolsillos, que se iluminaron – llegaremos a la planta baja de Gringotts, allí está la resistencia y es a donde se están llevando a los heridos, ¿de acuerdo?

El Director fue organizando los grupos y a cada profesor responsable le daba un traslador. Salió un primer grupo encabezado por la Profa. Sinistra.

-¡Buena, Draco, ahora si que te vas directo al hoyo! – le gritó Pansy desde la pared, ésta estaba flanqueada por Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Seguro, querida? Pues dime como es, pues tú ya estás en él – se la devolvió Draco – ¿Y sabes, Pansy? Me das pena – Draco le dio la espalda y se fue con Ginny, para partir los dos con el siguiente grupo.

Ya sólo quedaba Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna y el Prof. Lupin, que saldría con ellos.

-Chicos, mantened la cabeza fría, no dejaros llevar por el odio – les aconsejó Remus – confió en ustedes – les dio unas palmaditas a los chicos.

-Sois los últimos – les dijo Dumbledore. Snape y McGonnagall estaban con él – yo volveré a revisar las protecciones y partiré detrás de ustedes. ¿Listos? – le dio el traslador a Remus.

-¡Señorita Hermione, espere!

Winky había aparecido en medio del Gran Comedor con Alex llorando. Todos quedaron en un sepulcral silencio. Lo único que se oía eran los berridos de Alex y sus movimientos agitados para escaparse de su niñera.

-¡Alex, no está tranquilo, no se que le pasa! Creo que está sintiendo lo que va a pasar – el niño pataleaba encima del regazo de la elfina.

-¡Mamá, mamá! – el niño se intentaba soltar para llegar hasta su madre, sus ricitos castaños se agitaban velozmente.

Y entonces todos los que estaban en el Comedor miraron detenidamente como Hermione Granger cogía al niño y lo balanceaba entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba algo.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Es hijo suyo? ¿cómo es eso posible?

-¡La Premio Anual tiene un niño! ¡Mira es igual que ella!

Numerosos comentarios se esparcieron por todo el Gran Comedor, los alumnos que allí quedaban miraban asombrados y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Unos se intentaban acercar a la escena, pero la Profa. McGonnagall dijo:

-¡Silencio todo el mundo! – su mirada severa escrutaba los rostros de los alumnos – Srta. Granger – se dirigió a su alumna - ¿se encuentra bien?

-Por supuesto, Profesora – Hermione dejó a su hijo en el suelo, ya que pesaba mucho, y se puso en cuclillas frente a él – Alex, mira a mamá – el niño estaba distraído con toda le gente, pero se agarró bien a su madre para no poder el equilibrio y con sus ojos grises la miró fijamente.

-Mamá, qué paha? – medió preguntó Alex mientras se frotaba sus ojitos.

-Cariño, mamá tiene que irse para ayudar, pero te promete que volverá pronto, ¿vale?

-Mamá… - el niño sorbió su nariz y dejó caer unas lágrimas, él no sabía que pasaba, pero notaba que algo preocupaba a su madre.

-Alex, escúchame – Harry también se inclinó junto a Hermione, el niño andó con dificultad y ahora se agarró a Harry – mamá volverá, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando lo haga los tres jugaremos con la pequeña pelotita voladora, te bañaremos con tu patito preferido y te leeremos el cuento que tu quieras, por eso debes descansar para tener energía para todo eso.

El niño dejó de llorar y perdió el equilibrio cayéndose encima de Harry, pero éste lo abrazó fuerte y escuchó como el niño le decía en el oído: Papá…

Hermione, que también lo había escuchado, lloró y se abrazó a ellos dos, sonriendo.

-Bueno – carraspeó Ron – es hora de irse, chicos.

-Claro – Hermione se levantó y Harry levantó al niño del suelo, Ron no supo descifrar la cara de emoción del moreno – cariño, nos veremos luego – y la castaña besó la mejilla de su hijo.

-Adió, mamá. Adió, papá – e intentándole dar un beso a Harry, lo que hizo fue dejarle babeada la cara ante la risa de un pelirrojo.

Harry le dio el niño a la elfina, que lo cargó con cuidado. Alex se portó bien y se quedó tranquilo, ya que un hombre de larga barba le estaba enseñando un caramelo de limón, dándole a entender que sería para él en el momento que se fuera su madre, y más contento y agitando su manita, dijo:

-Adió, mamá, adió, papá, adió, On

Y se fue lo último que escuchó Hermione de su preciado niño antes de que un torbellino de colores les envolviera a los cuatros chicos y al profesor.

* * *

Jeje, bueno, otro más. El próximo ya es la batalla, quería empezar a describirla aquí, pero prefiero comprimirla toda en un capítulo, así que a lo sumo, a este fic le quedan dos capítulos y un epílogo.

Espero que os guste, porque esto me está costando de escribir más que cuando escribí a Harry declarándose, jeje. Deseo vuestros comentarios, ok?

Saludos a todos!!!!


	27. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!!

Capítulo veinticuatro

Los cinco aterrizaron en medio del caos. Un hombre se acercó rápidamente a ellos:

-Apartaos de ahí, ¡es la zona de llegada!

Cuando Ron, Luna, Hermione, Harry y Remus se quitaron, otro grupo de magos llegó al lugar donde antes estaban ellos.

-¡Remus! ¡chicos! – una cansada Molly Weasley llegó hasta ellos. Tenía los brazos cubiertos de sangre y el cabello totalmente despeinado.

Hermione, antes de mirar a la Sra. Weasley, observó a su alrededor. Todo era actividad y movimiento. Las puertas principales estaban a medio abrir y eran custodiadas por dos aurores que sólo dejaban entrar a heridos y salir a los que llegaban por medio de trasladores. No había ningún duende por allí, pero sí elfos que ayudaban a los medimagos. Las mesas de los duendes eran usadas como camas o mesas de operaciones, indistintamente. Movimientos de varitas, destellos, vendas se veían por todas partes.

-Os estábamos esperando – Molly, agitada, los arrastró con ella hasta el interior del edificio.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ron al ver la sangre de sus brazos.

-Si, si, no es mía – dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos – tu padre y tus hermanos están fuera, pero yo me he quedado ayudando con los heridos, ya sabes que no soy muy eficaz en los duelos.

-¿Dónde están todos, Molly?- preguntó Remus mientras pasaban por un pasillo donde había magos con brazos en cabestrillos y piernas rotas, todos sentados en el suelo y apoyados en la pared.

-Los alumnos que han ido llegando o bien, han salido fuera, o bien, están aquí ayudando. Al parecer, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado aún no ha llegado, pero los mortífagos están haciendo verdaderos estragos y… - Molly tragó saliva.

-¿y? – preguntó Harry impaciente.

-Tienen cinco gigantes.

Se oyó un pequeño gritito por parte de Luna y Hermione.

-¿Con qué más cuentan? – inquirió Harry. Remus se sorprendió por ver la entereza y determinación del chico. En cinco minutos había madurado cinco años.

-No estoy segura, pero los últimos enfermos que han llegado dicen que habían visto dementores y una amplia manada de licántropos.

-¿Cuántos muertos, Molly?

-Fuera no sé, aquí han llegado, doce, Remus.

-Y habrá trece si no hacemos algo con éste.

Habían llegado a una sala, donde habían hecho aparecer varios catres pequeños. Y el que había hablado era el Prof. Barry.

-Éstos de aquí – señaló a su alrededor- son los heridos más graves. Los medimagos están haciendo todo lo posible, pero con estos medios no se puede hacer mucho.

-Thomas, ¿llegó Dumbledore? – una mujer de unos cincuenta años y con una bata de San Mungo se había acercado.

-No lo sé, pero creo que tengo algo que nos servirá – y miró a la castaña – Hermione, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Yo?

-El prof. Dumbledore es el único que conocemos que sabe Magia Antigua curativa, pero tú también.

-Querida, el ministro está herido – le dijo Molly – le dio de lleno un gigante cuando estaba protegiendo a unos cuantos de una maldición de Bellatrix.

-¡Bellatrix! ¡Debo salir! – se agitó Harry.

-¡Espera! Debemos de organizarnos – dijo Remus – Hermione te quedarás aquí ayudando a Thomas – Hermione iba a decir algo – no, Hermione, ayudarás a Thomas primero.

-Y eres perfectamente capaz de ellos – añadió Harry viendo como la chica dudaba de su capacidad.

-De acuerdo – en el fondo, Hermione sabía que no podía dejar morir a aquellas personas.

-El resto iremos fuera, pero os quiero en pareja, cubriéndoos la espalda uno a otro, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de temeridades, lo primero es visualizar el terreno y el objetivo – cuando vio que los tres chicos asintieron, concluyó – Harry, tú vienes conmigo.

Tras esas indicaciones, se dispusieron a partir, pero antes Molly abrazó a su hijo menor y a Luna, y Hermione abrazó a Harry, pero éste, sin importarle donde estaba, cogió a la chica y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Los cuatro se fueron corriendo y Molly se fue al pasillo de fuera a arreglar piernas y brazos rotos.

-Bueno, te explico Hermione – dijo el prof. Barry.

Fueron hasta un catre. Allí una chica un par de años mayor que ella limpiaba las heridas superficiales de un hombre con melena de león y apariencia brava. Rufus Scrimgeour estaba inconsciente y con la ropa rota y ensangrentada.

-Tiene los dos brazos rotos y las fracturas le ha hecho perder mucha sangre, pero el doctor McLogam ya se ha ocupado de eso – señaló los brazos – el problema está en los pulmones. Con el golpe del gigante, se le han roto seis costillas, dos de ellas se han podido soldar sin problemas, pero las otras cuatro están incrustadas en el pulmón derecho.

-¿Y por qué no han reparado los huesos, luego suturado el pulmón? – preguntó Hermione, pero una voz le interrumpió.

-Barry, ya sé que podemos hacer – dijo un hombre moreno – le abrimos y extraemos las costillas dañadas y…

-y se desangrará al momento, no podemos hacer eso sin el material necesario, doctor McLogam, y no nos podemos permitir gastar más bolsas de sangre en él. Sin embargo, Hermione nos ayudará.

La chica que estaba observando el estado de Scrimgeour, lo miró cuando escuchó su nombre.

-No se si podré – se resignó.

-¿me traes una niña, Barry? – increpó McLogam enfadado. Hermione, ante eso, se vino abajo.

-Esta "niña" – dijo el prof. Barry con retintín – te dejará pasmado. Hermione – se volvió hacia la chica y le puso las manos en los hombros – se que puedes. Me dijo Giri que sanaste a los centauros, y esos tiene una piel muy dura. Sólo tienes que buscar una forma de sanarlo penetrando en su piel, sin cortar.

Hermione dejó escapar el aire que contenía y relajó los hombros.

-Lo haré – y cuando escuchó una pequeña risa burlona por parte del médico moreno, su determinación se hizo patente.

Pensó un momento. Auscultó el corazón, que latía lentamente. Acercó su oreja a la boca del hombre, para descubrir que respiraba despacio y con dificultad. Se le ocurrió usar una cosa, pero antes levantó sus párpados para verificar el estado de las pupilas.

El médico y el profesor observaron como la chica palpaba el pecho desnudo del ministro hasta encontrar el sitio justo del problema, levantó la varita, musitó algo y de su varita salió un rayo trenzado que se dividió en tres: uno penetró la piel y curó las costillas, otro cerró las heridas del pulmón y el último, fue directo a la garganta y despejó a la tráquea. El ministro abrió los ojos.

-¿Dón..n..nde estoy?

El prof. Barry al ver que McLogam estaba estupefacto viendo a Hermione, contestó él:

-En Gringotts, señor. Tenía unas costillas perforándole el pulmón. Recibió un buen golpe.

-¿me ha operado aquí en medio? – se intentó incorporar lentamente.

-Por supuesto que no, Sr. Ministro – McLogam parecía que había recuperado el habla – no había las condiciones necesarias. Esta señorita – adelantó a Hermione y ésta le miró sorprendida al ver que ya no era una "niña" – le ha curado sin necesidad de abrir.

- ¿Cómo? – el Ministro miró a Hermione – me suena tu cara – meditó - ¡sí! ¡Tú eres una de las que entraron en el Departamento de Misterios hace dos años con Harry Potter!

-La srta. Granger es alumna de séptimo de Hogwarts, señor – le aclaró el prof. Barry – ha usado la Magia Antigua para sanarle.

-No se levante – aconsejó Hermione – en el interior las heridas necesitan cicatrizar. En media hora se podrá poner de pie. Prof. Barry – lo miró – ¿puedo ir fuera? Mis amigos están luchando.

El profesor iba a hablar, pero el doctor McLogam se le adelantó.

-Srta. Granger, un momento, por favor. Antes de nada le pido perdón por mi anterior incredulidad, pero, ¿podría mirar a esta mujer? – señaló a una señora rubia que estaba inconsciente.

Hermione sanó a la mujer y después atendió a dos niños, a los que el ataque les había pillado desprevenidos en el Callejón. Luego, disculpándose con el Prof. Barry, salió y fue a la puerta de salida. Preparó la varita, antes de que el hombre de la puerta la dejara salir.

Corrió hacia una esquina del Callejón, quedando semioculta. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Unos aurores peleaban con un grupo de mortífagos cerca de ella. Vio a la Profa. Sprout con el sombrero roto y arañazos, que estaba atando a un mortífago y aplicándole un hechizo para que no se desapareciera. Intentó divisar a alguno de sus amigos, sin embargo se quedó petrificada. Un gigante tenía cogido por los pies a un mago y estaba a punto de estrellarlo contra el suelo:

-¡No! –Hermione iba a correr hasta él, pero una figura enorme se puso delante de ella -¡Grawp!

-¡Hermy, no! – el gigante no dejó avanzar a la chica y se encaminó él hasta el gigante.

El gigante era mucho más grande que Grawp, pero el hermano de Hagrid contaba con la fuerza bruta de su juventud y de un cabezazo lo derribó. Hermione se apresuró a ver el estado del mago. Estaba inconsciente, pero vivo. Cerró sus heridas y lo transportó a una zona alejada. Cuando terminó de apoyar al hombre en la pared, no se percató de que un segundo gigante se dirigía a ella. Se giró y vio la sombra del gigante sobre ella, se quedó paralizada…

-_Bombarda_ – al gigante le estalló un brazo.

Hermione buscó al ejecutor del hechizo y vio a Ron y Luna corriendo hacia ella.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? – Ron la ayudó a levantarse – te vimos de lejos.

-¿un _Bombarda_, Ron?

-Vi a unos aurores cargándose así a un gigante – el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ahí viene otra vez! –dijo Luna.

El gigante, que tenía el brazo ensangrentado, fue hacia ellos con gesto de furia. Los tres levantaron sus varitas y gritaron al unísono _Bombarda_. El gigante trastabilló por el impacto triple en su pecho y luego, se desplomó.

-Uno menos – dijo Ron sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Dos menos – dijo Luna y señaló a Grawp. Acababa de matar al gigante que había atacado primero a Hermione.

-Bueno, entonces, si ya han muerto dos y los aurores han matado otro – dijo Hermione pensativa –sólo quedan otros dos.

-De los que nosotros nos encargaremos, humana.

Hermione se dio la vuelta sorprendida. Magorian, seguido de treinta centauros, la observaba.

-te dije una vez que estaba en deuda contigo, así que aquí estamos humana sanadora – Magorian inclinó levemente la cabeza ante ella.

Ron miró a la manada sorprendido por la actitud que tomaban ante Hermione y Luna los miraba sonriente.

-Gracias, Magorian – Hermione se acercó – supone un gran alivio contar con vuestra ayuda.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de los gigantes – dijo Magorian – sin embargo, cuando acabemos con ellos, volveremos. Sólo nos encargaremos de ellos porque querían matarte.

Y antes de que alguno pudiera añadir algo más, los centauros prepararon sus flechas y salieron al galope.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo una voz varonil ante el ruido de cascos.

-¡Harry! – Hermione se volvió hacia la voz y le abrazó - ¡cuidado! – cuando lo abrazaba vio venir a un hombre lobo por detrás de él.

Harry se volvió:

-_Impedimenta_

-_Depulso_ – dijo Hermione.

Los dos hechizos golpearon al hombre lobo derribándole. Lupin, que venía con Harry, lo ató y lo desapareció.

-Ahora está encadenado en un sótano de Gringotts.

-Junto con cuatro más – añadió Harry satisfecho – es el quinto que mandamos desde que llegamos – dijo orgulloso.

-Sólo falta encontrar al cabecilla, Greyback – rugió Lupin.

-Voy a buscar a mis hermanos – dijo Ron cogiendo de la mano a Luna – aún no he encontrado a ninguno.

-¡tened cuidado! – les dijo Lupin -¡ah! – se quejó.

-¡tiene la muñeca rota! – le dijo Harry a Hermione.

La castaña se apresuró a arreglársela y los tres avanzaron por el callejón. En esa zona no había movimiento, sólo un auror que encadena a un mortífago inconsciente.

-Alerta permanente – les aconsejó Lupin – no es normal que esto esté tranquilo.

-Como siempre, has acertado – una voz salió de una callejuela lateral.

-Greyback – musitó Lupin.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! – dijo el lobo, que a pesar de no estar convertido, su apariencia era totalmente lobuna.

-todo el tiempo que he estado esperando para matarte – pero al momento de terminar de hablar Greyback se lanzó contra él.

-_Expelliarmus_! – se defendió el profesor – chicos, ¡corred! Él es mío – Greyback ya se estaba incorporando después del ataque.

-pero… - Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar, porque aparecieron cuatro mortífagos de la nada.

-Buenas, Potter – Dolohov lanzó la máscara contra el suelo – querida Granger, veo que estás más buena que cuando te maldije – los otros tres mortífagos se rieron a coro.

-Y de igual forma, soy aún más inteligente – y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Hermione alzo la varita, y trozos de piedras, de cristales y de acera se elevaron del suelo – _Oppugno_ – todos los objetos se lanzaron contra los mortífagos.

-¡asquerosa sangre sucia! – Dolohov se arrancó un cristal de la mejilla mientras veía como la chica había dejado inconsciente a uno de ellos con una piedra – _crucio_!

Pero Harry fue más rápido – _Protego_! – un escudo envolvió a la chica y ambos corrieron a refugiarse tras una mesa volcada de la heladería Florean Fortescue.

-¡A por ellos! – gritó Dolohov a los otros dos mortífagos.

Cuando Harry vio que uno de ellos estaba en su punto de mira, le lanzó un _desmaius_ y Hermione rápidamente lo ató y lo hizo desaparecer.

-¡malditos mocosos! ¡_Incendio_! – Dolohov quemó la mesa que los protegía.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – dijo el otro mortífago con intención de quitar la mesa ardiendo de su campo de visión, sin embargo, Hermione la ancló en el suelo con un encantamiento y Harry la apagó con un _Glacius_.

A tres metros de ellos, los mortífagos dispusieron de nuevo sus varitas para atacar, pero Harry les envolvió a ellos con un escudo mientras Hermione con un _Accio_ atraía el resto de un banco de piedra para lanzarlo contra el mortífago, dejándolo sangrando contra el suelo.

-¡Maldita asquerosa! – dijo Dolohov al verse solo. El mortífago desapareció.

Hermione preguntó al moreno - ¿ha huido? – y antes de que Harry pudiera encogerse de hombros, alguien contestó:

-Claro que no, sangresucia, ¡_crucio_! – el rayo rojo golpeó a Hermione. Dolohov se había aparecido detrás de ellos.

-_Impedimenta_ – disparó Harry contra el mortífago al ver como la chica convulsionaba. El mortífago cayó de espaldas, y antes de que pudiera incorporarse, el moreno gritó: ¡_Sectio profundum_! – el mortífago empezó a desangrarse por las piernas y brazos debido a los profundos cortes.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿jugando con la magia negra, Potter? Eso no me lo esperaba – chistó alguien a sus espaldas.

-Malfoy – gruñó Harry, mientras se ponía delante de una débil Hermione.

-¿No sabes qué con esas cosas no se juega? Uno puede hacerse daño – le explicó el rubio.

-No, ya que su maestro le ha enseñado muy bien – los tres se giraron hacia la nueva voz.

Draco, con el pelo sucio y sangrando por una pierna, había aparecido por una esquina. Ginny, con el brazo izquierdo en un ángulo extraño, le acompañaba.

-Querido hijo – Lucius se volvió hacia su unigénito.

-Perdiste el derecho de llamarme así cuando intentaste mandar a la muerte a mi madre – escupió el rubio.

-Pobrecito – rió Malfoy padre - ¿y dónde está la puta de tu madre? ¿escondida, no? – el mortífago tuvo que esquivar un rayo rojo lanzado por su hijo - ¿así que quieres jugar? Pues bien, me divertiré contigo. No mereces ni pena, ni llevar el apellido Malfoy, ya me ha contado Pansy tus devaneos con la escoria – lanzó una mirada envenenada a Ginny, que agarró fuertemente su varita.

Antes de que pudieran pestañear de nuevo, cinco hombres lobos les habían rodeado y Lucius estaba lanzando maldiciones contra su hijo. Ginny, Harry y Hermione, cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra los hombres lobos. Un hombre lobo estuvo a punto de arañar el rostro de porcelana de Ginny, pero la pelirroja le llenó la cara de gargajos con su mocomurcielago.

Después de una marea de colores y polvo, un hombre lobo había muerto y los otros cuatros fueron mandados al sótano de Gringotts.

-Estás solo, Malfoy – dijo Draco al rubio mortífago cuando vio que sus compañeros habían acabado con los hombres lobos – ¡lamentarás la mierda de vida que tienes en una celda!

-No volveré a Azkaban – arrojó Malfoy – cuando te mate por traidor y le lleve a Potter al Señor Tenebroso, seré el mortífago más recompensado.

-Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy – Harry le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ que el rubio esquivó y a la vez, se tiró al suelo para librarse del _Cruciatus_ de su hijo.

Y entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido. Lucius Malfoy, desde el suelo, dirigió la varita hacia Harry, y Hermione, rápidamente, mandó un _Protego_ al moreno, sin embargo, Malfoy cambió la dirección de la varita y expulsó un rayo negro contra su propio hijo, pero no contó con los reflejos de una pelirroja, que se lanzó contra el rubio, recibiendo la maldición en la espalda.

-¡Evra! – Draco derrapó al lado de la chica y le dio la vuelta suavemente. Sangraba por la boca y su respiración se iba deteniendo- ¡chiflado! ¡Le has mandado la _Premo Cors_!

-¡Qué bonito! La niña pobre enamorada del niñito rico – las carcajadas del hombre hizo que Draco se levantara del suelo y alzara su varita:

-¡_Avada Keda_…!

-¡No! – Hermione desvió la trayectoria del hechizo que golpeó contra un escaparate, saltando éste en mil pedazos -¡Draco! – la castaña volteó a Draco y le sujetó por los hombros – no, eso no. Tú eres una persona buena, no podrás vivir con el hecho de haber matado a tu propio padre – Draco la miró enfurecido – Tú no eres como él – susurró – ella- señaló con la cabeza a Ginny – no querría que matarás a tu propio padre como un vil asesino.

-¡Oh, hijo! ¿no me digas que también tienes un lío con la sangresucia? – Lucius rió – aunque debo de reconocer que está muy bien, como ya te dije en verano, ¿ya lo has comprobado?

-¡Eres repugnante! – Draco escupió a los pies de Lucius – me das asco – y tras decir eso, tuvo que apartarse, porque un rayo salió disparado junto a él en dirección al pecho de su padre.

Lucius Malfoy chocó contra una pared, perdiendo la varita, y levantó la mirada hacia su atacante.

-Granger – se levantó del suelo – no me lo esperaba de la buenaza de Granger y no sé porque no reconoces que disfrutaste, seguro que no has tenido a un hombre entre las piernas tan bueno como yo – sonrió de lado.

-Hermione, tranquila – Harry agarró a Hermione por atrás cuando vio que está levantaba de nuevo la varita. La castaña estaba hiperventilando y la mano que no llevaba la varita, la tenia apretada fuertemente en un puño.

-¿Sabes, Lucius Malfoy? – dijo Hermione en un leve susurro – los hombres como tú, me dais pena. Tener que abusar de una niña para satisfacer sus necesidades… - agachó la cabeza y con determinación, la volvió a levantar – pero yo tengo la solución a tu problema, ¡_diffindo maxima_!

El grito del mortífago resonó en todo el callejón. Se dejó caer al suelo, agarrándose la entrepierna. A esa altura de la túnica negra, ésta se estaba empapando de un líquido viscoso que empezó a gotear en el suelo, dejando una mancha roja.

-¡Hermione! – Draco y Harry gritaron a la vez.

-¡As…asquerosa mug...muggle! –dijo entrecortadamente Malfoy.

Hermione hizo un movimiento con la varita y un calcetín le obstruyó la boca.

-Como sigas insultando, también te corto la lengua – amenazó Hermione – espero que esto te sirva para aprender que no se debe de abusar de las mujeres. Bueno, en verdad, ya no podrás - razonó.

-Hermione, va a morir desangrado – le comunicó Harry.

-Y no es que sea un problema, sin embargo prefiero que este malnacido sufra en la cárcel sin su órgano reproductor – Draco sonrió de lado al más puro estilo Malfoy.

La castaña agitó la varita y cortó la hemorragia.

-Hasta nunca, "padre" – el rubio le hizo una reverencia, y después de atarlo, lo mandó al calabozo de Gringotts.

Tras eso, Draco corrió junto a Ginny. Le puso la mano en el cuello, el pulso era muy débil.

-Hermione… - susurró Draco – tienes que hacer algo, tienes que haber algo en la Magia Antigua para sanar la Magia Negra.

-Draco, no sé… - musitó y se arrodilló junto al chico, que tenía los ojos lacrimosos.

-Claro que sabes, Hermione, ¡vamos! – Harry la azuzó – yo os cubriré.

El moreno lanzaba hechizos de protección mientras hacia un círculo alrededor de ellos.

-¿Qué maldición era? – le preguntó Hermione al rubio.

-_Premo Cors_

-¿la del corazón paralizado? – Harry se arrodilló junto a ellos – recuerdo que me costó mucho aprender la contra-maldición.

-¿qué hace? – inquirió la castaña mientras arreglaba el brazo roto de Ginny.

-Mientras te desangras, el corazón es estrujado lentamente hasta que mueres por una parada cardíaca – Hermione se horrorizó ante lo explicado por Draco.

-Por Merlín, ¿cómo puede existir eso? – se angustió – ¡yo no he tratado nunca con esas cosas! –Hermione empezó a llorar – por Dios, Ginny…

-¡Hermione! – Harry la cogió duramente por los brazos y la enfrentó - ¡tranquilízate! ¡tu puedes hacerlo! ¡es tu mejor amiga, y yo sé que puedes intentarlo! – la miró fijamente – con que se derrumbe uno ahora, es suficiente – y ambos miraron como Draco con el rostro ensombrecido y los ojos rojos agarraba las manos de Ginny -¡piensa razonadamente que tienes que hacer y lo que necesitas!

La Premio Anual suspiró y soltó lentamente el aire. Cerró los ojos y meditó.

-Primero, necesito cortar la hemorragia interior antes de que se desangre más. Por su tono de piel, calculó que ha perdido la mitad de la sangre de su cuerpo – Hermione movió la varita por todas las heridas abiertas del cuerpo de la pelirroja y las fue cerrando -¡Draco, ayúdame!

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – dijo angustiado - ¡no sé hacer Magia Antigua!

-¡Pero si Magia normal! – le inquirió la chica – ayúdame a cerrar las heridas, y luego yo, las cicatrizaré con Magia Antigua para que no se abran.

Los dos se pusieron a ello y en cinco minutos, Ginny dejó de sangrar.

-Ahora hay que hacerle una transfusión, antes de atender la parálisis.

-¡Pero no tenemos sangre! – dijo Harry.

-Pero la podemos crear, ¿no, Draco?

-Bueno, el Prof. Barry nos dijo en clase como, pero no lo hemos practicado – suspiró el rubio

-¡Pero somos los mejores, Draco! Yo, una experta en Medimagia y tú, un experto en Pociones. A ver, Harry, coge eso trozo de banco – señaló a algo situado a un par de metros – y transfigúralo en un caldero de piedra. Draco – se volvió al otro chico – ve encendiendo el fuego. Yo cogeré los ingredientes – sonrió – es nuestro día de suerte – y señaló el establecimiento que estaba justo detrás de ellos. Era la botica.

Cuando cada uno terminó su cometido, Hermione le fue pasando los ingredientes cortados o machacados a Draco para que los fuera introduciendo al caldero y removiéndolos. La poción tomó una consistencia rosada.

-Por último – Hermione tomó el cristal que había estado usando como cuchillo, y se lo apretó contra un dedo, dejando caer unas gotas en el caldero de su propia sangre - ¡ya está! – el interior del caldero era rojo – en verdad, no es sangre, es una especie de sangre artificial, pero por lo menos le ayudará a recuperar el flujo sanguíneo.

Draco vertió lentamente la poción en la boca de la moribunda mientras Hermione con complicados movimientos de varita, disparaba haces de colores contra el pecho de Ginny. La chica estaba recuperando el color. Mientras tanto, Harry investigó en la botica hasta encontrar pociones revitalizantes, que les vendrían muy bien a los cuatro.

Un jadeó se escuchó.

-¡Ginevra! – Draco la abrazó tan fuerte que Hermione creyó que tendría que volver a curarla - ¡cómo te vuelvas a interponer entre una maldición y yo, te encierro de por vida! – la amenazó.

-De nada, Draco – ironizó la pelirroja con voz carrasposa.

-Carraspea un poco Ginny, es normal que tengas la garganta seca – le dijo Hermione – ¡_accio_ comida! – una chocolatina medio abierta llegó hasta ella – cométela, necesitas energía.

La chica se la comió acompañada de la poción revitalizante. Draco la miraba escrutadoramente buscando otras posibles heridas y Hermione curaba las heridas de Harry y las suyas propias.

-¡Chicos! – Lupin llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

-¡Espera! – Harry intento detenerlo, pero Remus chocó con la barrera que él mismo había levantado – se puede salir, pero no entrar – hizo un movimiento con la varita – ya

-Muy buena, Harry – aceptó el hombro lobo.

Al acercarse, los chicos vieron que tenía las ropas desgarradas y en los huecos en los que se veía la piel, largos rasguños frescos.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, si – se cerró las heridas con su varita – son heridas de Greyback, pero ya no me puede convertir aún más en hombre lobo, ¿no? – rió – bueno, ni a mí, ni a nadie. Ha muerto. ¿Qué os ha pasado a vosotros? – se fijó en Ginny, que estaba parcialmente recostada sobre Draco.

-Varios mortífagos y hombres lobo – explicó Harry.

-Nada que no hayamos podido manejar – Draco alzó una ceja de forma carismática.

Los otros le miraron sin creérselo. Sin embargo, no le pudieron recriminar nada porque de repente una espesa niebla empezó a cubrir el callejón y un grito de angustia llenó el callejón.

-¡Dean!

* * *

Bueno.... matadme si quereis, lo comprendo. En un principio, tenia pensado abandonar esta historia, tras darme cuenta lo maravillosa saga que es twilight y de la mierd* del séptimo libro, dejé totalmente está historia, pero hace unas semanas vi en mi pc este capitulo medio empezando y me dije que no podia dejarlo asi, q os lo debia a vosotros y a mi misma. Esto fue lo primero que empecé a escribir. Asi que aunque tarde meses, lo terminaré, porque eso supone cerrar una etapa en mi vida.

Espero que os haya gustado. Por fin, Hermione se vengó, os ha gustado cómo lo ha hecho?? jeje, es algo que tenia pensado desde el principio. Bueno, nada más decir que no queda mucho quizas uno o dos capis más y el epilogo, ok??

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por aquellos que me han mandado mensajes al correo preocupandose.

Un gran saludo a todos!!!


	28. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!

Capítulo veinticuatro

_Eres mi salvación, mi esperanza, y mi fe_

_Pero hoy lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, _

_Porque eres los que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres_

(Café Tacuba)

-¡Dean!

Los cinco corrieron hasta llegar al origen del ruido. El panorama era desolador. Tres aurores se apretujaban tirados en el suelo, ya que cuatro dementores se cernían sobre ellos. Neville lanzaba hechizos a un par de mortífagos mientras protegía a Padma y Parvati Patil, que a su vez lloraban sobre un cuerpo.

-Dean… -susurró Ginny conmocionada.

-¡Neville! ¡cuidado! – Fred y George Weasley llegaban corriendo por un callejón lateral y rápidamente fueron a ayudar al muchacho.

Harry lanzó el hechizo de protección sobre las gemelas y el cuerpo de Dean y con la rabia en su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia los mortífagos.

-¡Potter! ¡los dementores! – le gritó Draco, ya que un numeroso grupo de seres encapuchados habían empezado a acechar a Neville, a los gemelos y al moreno – tú novio es idiota – le echó en cara Draco a Hermione – tendría que haberse hecho cargo de los dementores primero.

Y el moreno se percató del gritó del rubio y de cuanta razón tenía: un centenar de dementores se acercaban hasta ellos y allí no había nadie más para echar una mano. Los tres aurores estaban desmayados, Neville agotado, las gemelas protegidas y dudaba que Fred y George hubieran perfeccionado tanto sus patronus como para acabar con todos ellos. Él no se sentía con tanta fuerza como para acabar con todos y ese frío penetraba en sus huesos…

-_No estás solo_…

Harry se asustó momentáneamente al escuchar esa voz suave, femenina y desconocida, pero a la vez conocida, en su oído.

-_Hijo, no estás solo_… _tus amigos_…

Y antes de que hubiera asimilado de quien era esa voz, cuatro figuras brillantes embistieron contra los dementores. Un lobo y un caballo galoparon y arrasaron la primera fila de dementores, mientras un gran oso de peluche los golpeaba con sus grandes puños y un pequeño dragón perlado los amenazaba desde el aire. Remus, Ginny, Hermione y Draco sostenían firmemente sus varitas para proyectar sus correspondientes patronus.

-Sí, mamá, mis amigos – Harry susurraba eso mientras sonreía, y pensando en su madre y en el gran futuro que le esperaba, el ciervo eclipsó en el callejón mientras que con sus grandes astas golpeaba a los dementores.

Pero cuando los cinco patronus terminaron con los dementores, aparecieron más y más.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿qué se reproducen a pares cada minuto o qué? – comentó Ginny, cuyo patronus ya estaba perdiendo fuerza debido a su debilidad.

-Yo que sé, Ginevra, pero vamos como sigan apareciendo nos quedamos sin energía – su dragón volaba lentamente.

-Para eso estamos nosotros aquí, querido sobrino – la encantadora voz de Sirius Black sonó a sus espaldas.

-Dejad los patronus – Albert Potter puso una mano en el hombro de Harry – apartaos.

Los cinco acabaron el conjuro y se retiraron a la pared, donde un cansado Neville retomaba fuerzas y unos gemelos pelirrojos se morían de la risa.

-¿se puede saber qué pasa? – les preguntó Hermione ceñuda.

-Eso – Fred señaló a los mortífagos.

Los gemelos les habían puesto una especie de casco-burbuja en la cabeza a cada uno, y dentro les habían añadido polvos peruanos de oscuridad. La conclusión era que, al no ver nada, los dos, buscándose uno a otro con los brazos extendidos, se daban chocazos entre ellos.

Cansados de reír, los gemelos los ataron y los desaparecieron. El resto empezó a reír, sin embargo, no duraron mucho porque un silbido de Albert los calló y el sonido de numerosas patas corriendo les cortó la respiración.

Albert hacia señales con los brazos a sus peludas criaturas y éstas, primero embestían contra los dementores y luego, se tragaban su esencia maligna, dejando sólo su sucia capa en el suelo.

-¡qué bien te veo, Sirius! – comentó Harry mientras se secaba el sudor.

-ya ves – Sirius se echó hacia atrás su melena – Albert me cuida muy bien y tu prima, Veronice, me divierte mucho con sus ocurrencias.

-Si, - Albert se acercó a ellos y les miró resignado – esa niña se parece cada vez más a su madre y a mi hermano. Y por supuesto, está deseando verte – miró a su sobrino.

-¿Habéis visto a mi hermano Ron? – preguntó George – Papá está con Bill cerca de Madame Malkin's, pero a él no lo hemos visto.

-Él y Luna me ayudaron con un gigante y luego, se marcharon en busca de ustedes – le explicó Hermione.

-¿Gi…gigantes? – tartamudeó Neville.

-No te preocupes, Neville, ya hemos acabado con todos gracias a la ayuda de los centauros – le sonrió Hermione.

-Y… ¿Hermione? – el chico la miró sonrojado - ¿es verdad qué tienes un bebé?

Los gemelos Weasley y las hermanas Patil giraron el cuello tan rápido hacia ella, que los demás creyeron que se les rompería. Un mudo asombro les cubrió el rostro.

-Si, Neville –aceptó – pero, ¿cómo te has enterado? Tú ya no estabas en el castillo.

-Si estaba – dijo – después del discurso del Prof. Dumbledore fui a un sector del invernadero 4, que la Profa. Sprout me deja usar, y tomé unas cuantas plantas carnívoras y venenosas – les enseñó una bolsa sin fondo, que tenía colgada del cinturón, llena de pequeños bulbos – por si las necesitaba. Cuando volví, todo el mundo lo estaba comentado.

-¿y cómo has venido? – le preguntó Ginny.

-Con el Prof. Dumbledore en un traslador, aparecimos en Gringotts.

-¿el Prof. Dumbledore ya está aquí? – inquirió Harry.

-Por supuesto – le afirmó Sirius – él solo se ha encargado de Nott, Avery, Lestrange y de Nagini, ya que al parecer Voldemort aún no ha aparecido, pero había mandado a su serpiente.

-¿Lestrange? – preguntó Neville - ¿Bellatrix Lestrange?

-No, Rodulphus, su marido. A mi querida prima no la he visto todavía – dijo Sirius sarcástico – pero no creo que esté muy apenada por la muerte de su marido.

-Sirius, hemos acabado – dijo Albert.

Todos miraron. No quedaba ningún dementor en la zona.

-¿Vamos hacia al sureste por si queda alguno por allí? – Sirius miró al moreno.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Peinaremos todo el callejón antes de llevárnoslos de nuevo. Venga, vamos a agruparlos.

-Chicos, tened cuidado – Sirius puso las manos sobre los hombros de Harry y Draco y miró al resto – no os quedéis ninguno solo.

Sirius y Albert se alejaron de ellos y con sus varitas hacían que los seres peludos les siguieran.

Harry echó un vistazo a todos: Draco y Ginny, muy cerca uno del otro, estaban en tensión, los gemelos se evaluaban las heridas uno al otro, Neville estaba revisando su bolsa sin fondo y sacó poción revitalizante que empezó a repartir y Remus miraba hacia todos los lados, pendiente de algún suceso. Entonces, visualizó a Hermione. Estaba agachada en el suelo con las hermanas Patil. Harry se acercó a ellas y el resto también les rodeó.

-Ha muerto – dijo Hermione compungida – no puedo hacer nada por él – pasó su varita por encima de su cuerpo – ha recibido un par de _cruciatus_ y el _Avada_ _Kedabra_.

-Si- Neville empezó a gimotear – él estaba a un par de metros de mí, y vi como lo torturaban.

-Nosotras llegamos para echarle una mano, pero – Parvati empezó a llorar de nuevo, escandalosamente – pero un mor…mortí…tífago lo mató por la espalda.

-Murió como un valiente – explicó Padma – no chilló cuando le aplicaron las _cruciatus_.

Todos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio y con la cabeza agachada. Hermione le colocó bien las ropas, limpió la sangre de su boca y con los dedos, le cerró suavemente los ojos. Reposó la mano en su fría mejilla antes de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Lo mejor será transportarlo a un sitio seguro, merece un entierro digno – tras decir eso, Remus agitó su varita y el cuerpo desapareció – voy a ver cómo está todo más adelante, no quiero que os mováis de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – miró fijamente a Harry.

-Pero nosotros, iremos a buscar a nuestros hermanos – dijo Fred.

-Por favor, tened cuidado.

-No te preocupes, Lunático – sonrió George –aún nos queda artillería – les enseñó una bolsa llena de sus bromas, que aplicadas de forma bruta podían ser de gran ayuda - ¡Adiós!

Y los dos, junto con Remus y sus varitas preparadas, corrieron con precaución hacia el sur.

-¿La resistencia sigue en Gringotts? – preguntó Parvati.

-Si – le contestó Harry.

-Nos vamos allí – la mirada de Parvati se ensombreció, ya no quedaba nada de esa antigua chica vivaracha – hemos visto morir a cuatro aurores y a Dean, no podemos más.

-Seremos de mejor ayuda allí – les dijo Padma – creo que no puedo ni sujetar mi varita con firmeza.

Después de decir eso, las hermanas se dieron las manos para aparecer lo más cerca posible del Banco Mágico.

-Cobardes – gruñó Draco.

-No, Malfoy – le dijo Neville con solidez para asombro del resto de gryffindors allí presentes – cada uno sabe perfectamente donde está su límite, y si no se sienten capaces de seguir en el campo de batallas, lo mejor es que no estorben. No todos tienen la capacidad de ver tanta maldad y padecer tanto sufrimiento. Si no fuera porque quiero matar a Bellatrix con mis propias manos, ya me hubiera ido también.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera preguntar por que quería el chico matar a su asquerosa tía, alguien dijo:

-Pues aquí estoy pequeño Longbottom – una risa estridente se escuchó.

Neville, Ginny, Draco, Harry y Hermione se giraron. Bellatrix, con la melena llena de greñas y con un vestido negro cubierto de harapos, estaba ante ellos, y detrás de ellos cuatro mortífagos.

-Quiero comprobar una cosa, pequeño Longbottom, ¿quién gritará más con mis _cruciatus_: tú o tus padres?

-¡Maldita! – Neville intentó desarmarla, fallando en el intento.

-¡Qué juego más pobre, Longbottom! ¡aprende! – le lanzó un rayo negro.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó Malfoy y con su propia varita desvió el hechizo de magia negra, mientras Neville se tiraba al suelo.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡mi sobrino, sangre de mi sangre, ayudando a un pobre desalmado de gryffindor! – los mortífagos se rieron con ella - ¡pero que bajo has caído, querido! Bueno, igual que la guarra de mi hermana – chasqueó la lengua – ¡vaya familia que tengo! Una hermana casada con un sangresucia, otra escondida como una cobarde, un primo muerto por su traición y otro que nos ha traicionado, ¡que asco!

-Asco me das tu a mí, tía – escupió Draco – eres tú la que veneras a un hombre que te trata como una esclava – arqueó una ceja – en verdad, no sé quién ha caído más bajo.

-¡Atacadlos! – gritó Bellatrix a los cuatro mortífagos.

Un torrente de rayos empezaron a volar mientras Bellatrix observaba a los combatientes. El chico Longbottom conocía buenos hechizos, pero no se movía con suficiente desenvoltura. Su sobrino, desde luego, era un experto en Magia Negra, y las niñas gryffindors les costaba moverse por separado, pero cuando se cubrían las espaldas eran buenas. La sorpresa fue el crío Potter. Se movía con agilidad, reflejo y frescura y tenía conocimiento de una buena gama de hechizos, tanto de ataque como de desarme.

Entre los cinco, acabaron pronto con los cuatro mortífagos y se volvieron hacia Bellatrix, que reía socarronamente.

-¡Vaya, sois buenos! – carcajeó la mujer – pero ahora me toca divertirme a mí – y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, lanzó diferentes rayos: Ginny se estampó contra una pared, Draco desvió el hechizo con su varita, pero dio en un escaparate que se incendió, a Hermione se le rompió un brazo, Neville se abrió una brecha en la pierna y Harry, al lanzarse al suelo, se hizo un feo corte en la cara.

Bellatrix se rió al ver el panorama y movió de nuevo su varita, pero Draco gritó:

-¡_Impedimenta_! – y dijo otras palabras que hicieron aparecer una burbuja que rodeo a su tía - ¡Hermione! ¡Potter! – gritó Draco - ¡sólo tenéis cinco minutos antes de que se rompa el campo que he hecho! ¡quitadlos de en medio!

Y mientras Draco mantenía el campo alrededor de la mujer, que se debatía inútilmente para salir, Harry tiró de Neville, al que le sangraba profusamente el gemelo derecho, y Hermione le dio unas palmaditas a Ginny, que se había desmayado con el golpe, hasta que se despertó un poco desorientada. Cuando estuvieron a cubierto, Hermione movió la varita y cerró la herida de la pierna de Neville y la raja del rostro de Harry.

-¿y tú, Hermione? ¿cómo te curas? – le preguntó la pelirroja al ver su brazo izquierdo en un ángulo extraño.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, no me llegó bien con el brazo así – Hermione se retorció debido al dolor – necesito que me lo entablilléis al menos, luego ya me soldará el hueso un medimago.

Al segundo, Harry apareció una férula alrededor del brazo de Hermione y Ginny le colocó el brazo de tal forma que no le estorbara mucho, sin embargo, antes de terminar esa acción, se escuchó el grito de Draco. Bellatrix había roto el campo y estaba torturando a su sobrino.

-¡Loca! – gritó Ginny y lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ hacia la bruja. El hechizo no cumplió perfectamente su cometido, pero al menos distrajo a la mortífaga.

-¡asquerosa niña! ¡tú no puedes conmigo!

-¡Ya lo sé! – le espetó furiosa Ginny – pero al menos no le seguirás torturando – y con su varita, atrajo al rubio hasta ella y lo quitó del alcance de Bellatrix.

Antes de que la bruja empezara a gritar histérica, Neville y Harry le taladraron a hechizos que la hicieron retroceder, dejando fuera de peligro a las chicas y a Draco, que estaba semi insconciente.

-¡Voy a acabar con vosotros dos! – Bellatrix, furiosa, empezó el contraataque. Parecía que quería pagar con ellos dos todo lo que no le pudo hacer al resto, que ya estaban fuera de su alcance - ¡asquerosos mocosos!

Uno de los rayos le dio a Neville. El chico salió propulsado hacia atrás y se golpeó con la cabeza en el suelo. Sonó un chasquido y un alarido. Neville se había dislocado el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Neville! – Harry corrió y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-¡Tus ganas de heroicidad te pierden, Potter! – y la mortífaga aprovechó el descuido del moreno - ¡_Premo_ _Cors_!

Pero Harry, con unos rápidos reflejos, se volteó y chilló la contra maldición: _Attiva_ _cors_!

Un rayo granate salió disparado contra el hechizo oscuro y ambos chocaron en el centro. Ni la mortífaga ni Harry querían romper sus respectivos encantamientos.

-¡Ni creas Potter que vas a poder resistir mucho tiempo mi maldición! – carcajeó la bruja.

El resto miró impresionado el choque de magia negra. Hermione se agarró el pecho, donde el corazón le latía rápidamente. Ginny miraba como la maldición negra de Bellatrix le ganaba terreno a la contra maldición de Harry.

-¡Ríndete, niño!

-¡Nunca! – gimió Harry desesperadamente y alzando la otra mano que le quedaba libre, utilizó magia sin varita: ¡_Oculus_ _Vacuus_!

Una maldición rojo sangre salió disparada del centro de su mano y fue directa al rostro de la mujer. Ésta al verla venir, rompió su maldición e intentó esquivar la del moreno, sin embargo le dio de lleno en media cara. Bellatrix cayó al suelo cubriéndose la cara.

-¡Estúpido niñato! – se incorporó furiosa y rápidamente se dirigió al moreno - ¡me las pagarás!

Harry, que se encontraba débil y alicaído, no pudo defenderse de la mortífaga que lo cogió por el cuello y lo apretó. Un rostro ensangrentado delante de él, sólo un ojo le miraba, el otro era una cuenca vacía.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Hermione y Ginny intentaron acercarse, pero Neville las paró y fue él el que se acercó.

-¡Bellatrix! – el muchacho de rostro redondo la llamó y cuando la mortífaga se giró, Neville le lanzó algo verde a la cara.

-¡Ahhh! – la mujer dejó caer a Harry al suelo y se intentó quitar la planta sin éxito.

Hermione fue rápidamente junto a Harry y le ayudó a incorporarse. Neville observaba sonriente como la planta iba creciendo poco a poco e iba cubriendo el cuerpo de la mujer mientras la asfixiaba lentamente. Finalmente, el cuerpo cayó inerte con un golpe seco.

-Por Morgana, ¿qué era eso, Neville?- Ginny fue junto a su compañero.

-Un cruce entre una planta trepadora y otra chupadora.

-¡chicos!

El grupo miró hacia el dueño del grito. Ron corría hacia ellos mientras Luna intentaba seguir su mismo paso.

-¡Ron! ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry ya recuperado.

El pelirrojo tenía su cara inundada en lágrimas y las manos cerradas en puños.

-¡Ron! ¿qué ha pasado?

-Ginny… - miró fijamente a su hermana y, ésta, con una comprensión que sólo se da entre familiares directos, entendió que algo malo le había pasado a un miembro de su familia.

-¡Ron! ¡habla! – la pelirroja agitó nerviosamente al alto muchacho.

-Bill – susurró.

-¡Por Merlin! – Ginny cayó al suelo derrotada. Sus lágrimas empañaron su mirada.

Los demás miraron atónitos a los hermanos. Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos. Todos se inquietaron.

-¡¿Qué está pasando? – Harry gritó a los recién llegados, que habían venido de donde se había escuchado el ruido.

Luna, al ver que ambos hermanos lloraban descontrolados, tomó la palabra:

-Voldemort está aquí – a todos se les cortó la respiración – Arthur, Bill y los gemelos lo atacaron a la vez, pero repelió todos los hechizos. Cuando lanzó un _Avada_ a George, Bill la interceptó – Luna agachó su rostro.

-¿Dónde está? –Harry apretó los puños con furia - ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Y como si fuera una respuesta para Harry, se escuchó una nueva explosión que hizo vibrar el callejón entero.

-¡tenemos que ir! – el moreno gruñía.

-No- musitó una voz.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Ron, que estaba encogido en el suelo. Ginny, a su lado, lloraba silenciosamente.

-No puede morir nadie más.

-Ron…- Hermione se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él – ahora no puedes abandonar después de todo lo que has luchado.

-¿¡y para qué? – gritó levantándose bruscamente del suelo y apartando a la castaña de un empujón - ¿para ver morir a los que amo? – se encaró a Hermione.

-¡Ron! – Harry se colocó delante de Hermione y tomó al pelirrojo de los hombros - ¡ten cuidado! – el moreno vio la mirada amargada de su amigo – sólo puedes hacer una cosa, ¡ayúdame a derrotarlo! ¡ayúdame a construir un futuro y a vengar a todos los que ha asesinado!

-Harry… - Ron se abrazó con fuerza a Harry y Hermione le acarició el cabello pelirrojo. Cuando se separó, toda la determinación que era capaz de agrupar se concentró en su mirada y el gran estratega que habitaba en su alma salió a flote:

-a ver, Vo…Voldemort ha aparecido por la entrada trasera del Caldero Chorreante. Antes de venir aquí, vi a un grupo de aurores intentar retenerlo, pero no creo que aguanten mucho – explicó Ron – varios mortífagos iban con él, pero iban para proteger algo, no llegue a ver lo que era.

-Creo que transportaban un caldero – añadió Luna – sea lo que sea, los mortífagos no se separaron ni de Voldemort ni del objeto.

-Por lo cual, es algo importante – continuó Ron – unos cuantos deberían intentar alejar a los mortífagos del supuesto caldero, mientras otros te abrirán paso, Harry – miró al moreno- para que puedas llegar a Voldemort. Tendrás tu oportunidad.

-Gracias, amigo – Harry palmeó la espalda del pelirrojo.

Todos se pusieron en movimiento. Ron, Harry y Neville se aproximaron desde el este y se colocaron tras unas cajas volcadas. Hermione, Luna, Draco y Ginny se arrastraron por el suelo hasta esconderse tras unas mesas volcadas. Harry tenía frente a él el grupo de mortífagos, que estaban de espaldas y efectivamente, estaban escondiendo un caldero burbujeante. El moreno miró al cuarteto escondido tras las mesas. Hermione capturó su mirada y asintió.

-Está despejado por el oeste – susurró Harry a los otros dos – me camuflaré y los rodeare – señaló con su mentón a los mortífagos que tenían delante – cuando os vea colocados, me apareceré frente a Voldemort.

Ron y Neville asintieron y Harry, rápidamente, usó el hechizo desilusionador y se levantó. Los otros dos se arrastraron por el suelo hasta encontrarse con el resto.

Harry, sin despegarse de la pared, llegó al otro lado de la calle y se quitó el hechizo. Estaba frente a él. Después de tanto tiempo de espera, de angustia y de terror, miraba de frente al que tantas personas había asesinado. Y éste, con una sonrisa socarrona en los finísimos labios, lo miró con arrogancia.

-Así que aquí está el gran Harry Potter – rió – niño, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí. Y ya no tienes a tu gran apoyo; lamentablemente, no fue obstáculo para mí.

-¿de qué hablas? – preguntó desconcertado.

Voldemort se apartó hacia un lado y se pudo ver como detrás de él una figura estaba tirada de una forma extraña en el suelo. Harry podría reconocer esa larga barba blanca en cualquier lado. No podía creer que Dumbledore fuera el del suelo. Se volvió furioso hacia la criatura que tenía delante y levantó su varita contra él.

-Me las pagarás todas, Tom – bramó furioso el moreno

-Claro, mocoso, ¿tú y cuántos más? – pero Voldemort tuvo que esquivar rápidamente un rayo violeta - ¿así qué quieres jugar? ¡pues juguemos!

Y ante la atenta mirada del resto, empezaron un espectacular duelo con haces de colores y virulentas explosiones espontáneas. Voldemort tenía cuidado de no conectar sus varitas y había mandado a sus mortífagos que se mantuvieran a ralla, pero los chicos no se fiaban, y Hermione, Draco y Ron fueron, silenciosamente, atacando, mientras Luna, Ginny y Neville los desmayaban y ataban.

Cuando los chicos terminaron con todos contemplaron el caldero que burbujeaba y echaba vapores.

-¿Qué es eso? – musitó Neville

-Huele demasiado a putrefacto – Ginny encogió la nariz - ¿Hermione?

-Ni idea – la castaña miraba la sustancia púrpura desconcertada - ¿Draco?

-Ni la más remota idea de lo que es, nunca he olido algo igual – el muchacho encogió los hombros.

-Pues si no lo sabéis ustedes… - dijo Ron – y oye, ¿es normal que haya una piedra flotando? – señaló la superficie: un trozo blanco con relieves se hundió con un leve 'plof' mientras una cabeza gris empezaba a flotar

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – Hermione se tapó la boca - ¡esa es la cabeza del Zeus sedente que Voldemort robó!

-¿y por qué la está "cociendo"? – preguntó Ginny haciendo comillas con las manos.

-Porque le está sacando su esencia – respondió Draco con seriedad – ahora sabemos para que quería los objetos - se escuchó una explosión y vieron como Harry salía del humo y lanzaba un nuevo hechizo.

-¿y eso para qué le sirve? – preguntó Ron.

-Simple, bebiendo la esencia se hace más poderoso, ya que obtiene todo el poder de los magos a los que pertenecía esos objetos y que se quedó impregnado en ellos – Hermione se puso pálida - ¡será imposible acabar con él!

-A no ser que saboteemos la poción – dijo Neville – cosa en lo que soy experto.

Y antes de que los otros pudieran decir algo, el muchacho se levantó y anduvo lentamente hacia el caldero. Cuando llegó, cogió algo de tierra y piedrecillas del suelo, dispuesto a echarlo dentro, pero…

-¡estúpido! – un rayo rojo lo lanzó lejos - ¿¡crees que no estaría pendiente de lo que me va a dar el éxito? – Voldemort lanzó un nuevo hechizo - ¡estúpido Longbottom! – pero antes de poder decir una nueva maldición, un hechizo cruzó el aire:

-_Cave Inimicum _– dijo Harry y una burbuja protegió a Neville - ¡tu lucha es conmigo!

-Por supuesto, querido niñato, pero espero que me concedas una pausa – y sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de sentir la varita del moreno dirigida contra él, apareció una copa y la introdujo en el caldero. Rebosante, la inclinó hacia Harry – ¡a tu salud! – y ante el grito horrorizado de Hermione, se lo bebió.

-¿Qué has hecho? – le increpó Harry y empuñó su varita con fuerza.

-Ahora todo el poder de Akenatón, Medusa y Zeus que habitaba en esos objetos recorre mis venas – alzó su varita – y nadie podrá conmigo, ¡ni siquiera tú con tu varita de fénix! – se carcajeó y lanzó un rayo, que empujó a Harry contra una pared.

-Y ahora es vuestro turno – Voldemort se dirigió hacia el grupo y clavó su mirada roja en la castaña – tú serás la primera sangre sucia – un aura poderosa y oscura lo rodeaba - ¡_Avada ke_…!

-¡No! – Harry emergió por detrás y lo placó contra el suelo y, antes de que el mago se pudiera dar cuenta, el moreno le lanzó una maldición oscura.

Ambos se volvieron en una lucha épica, donde Harry esquivaba velozmente los hechizos e intentaba, inútilmente, devolvérselos.

Hermione fue a levantarse para ayudarle, pero una mano la detuvo:

-¡Hermione!

-¿qué pasa, Luna? ¡Harry está en peligro! – entonces, la chica se dio cuenta de que Luna tenía la mirada más pérdida de lo habitual.

-Harry morirá – sentenció la rubia y puso los ojos en blanco un momento.

Varios ¡¿qué? sonaron alrededor.

-¿Cómo dices, Luna? – Hermione, comenzando a llorar, agitó a la chica.

-Vencerá, pero morirá agotado al usar todo su poder.

-Luna, ¿es esto otra de tus visiones? – Ron la tomó suavemente por los hombros, apartándola de Hermione – nena, necesitamos saber más – el pelirrojo enfocó sus ojos azules en los cristalinos de su pareja - ¿Luna…?

-Sólo… - la ravenclaw miró a su novio y luego, a Hermione – sólo… - su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre - ¡Hermione! – miró desesperadamente a la castaña - ¿conoces la poción _cohibeo viata_? ¡Yo no sé cual es!

-¿y para qué sirve eso? – increpó Ginny.

-Es una poción muy complicada y desconocida – informó Draco y miró a Luna esperando que lo explicara.

-Es la primera vez que lo escuchó, sólo sé que le servirá a Harry – la rubia se encogió de hombros- ¡tenemos que hacerla!

Los chicos se pusieron en movimiento buscando los ingredientes, incluso Neville se tuvo que aparecer en un bosque escocés en busca de una variedad de abeto. Menos mal que no necesitaba una cocción de días. Hermione observaba al moreno y veía como se iba desgastando. Los ataques de Voldemort eran más certeros y poderosos y Harry estaba herido y sangrando. Sin embargo, lo que no vio venir Hermione fue el rápido movimiento que hubo a su derecha, sólo escuchó el grito agudo de Ron.

-¡Ron! – Luna se lanzó contra el pelirrojo.

-¡Ron! – Harry fue contra su amigo - ¡eres idiota! ¡podías haber muerto!

-¡Potter, estás conmigo!- Voldemort alzó su varita – _Crucio_

Harry alzó su mano y proyectó un escudo desde su mano que le protegió a él, a Ron y a Luna, mientras que con su varita lanzó un _Impedimenta_ contra Voldemort.

Hermione y Ginny corrieron hacia sus amigos. Ron estaba semi inconsciente y su brazo derecho estaba parcialmente desgajado por su codo. Ginny chilló horrorizada.

-Ron no debiste haberlo hecho – Harry ayudó a Ron a incorporarse.

-Eres mi amigo y te iban a matar por la espalda – Ron, pálido y enfermizo, miró hacia la izquierda.

Y entonces, Hermione lo comprendió. Un mortífago había intentado matar a Harry por atrás y Ron lo había interceptado. Draco ya se había hecho cargo del mortífago y lo tenía bocabajo mientras lo pisaba contra el suelo para inmovilizarlo.

-Te pondrás bien – aseguró Hermione a Ron y apretó de manera reconfortante el brazo de Luna que no dejaba de llorar.

-_Crucio_! – Voldemort se acercó a ellos y le dio a Neville – ¡Potter no te olvides de mí!

Harry se tuvo que alejar de sus amigos para protegerlos y empezó a acribillarlo a hechizos para hacerlo retroceder. Por encima de su hombro, vio como Hermione manejaba su varita sobre el brazo de un inconsciente Ron.

-¡Niño es tu fin! – el mago oscuro levantó la vara negra y le lanzó una ráfaga de aire y tierra que lo cegó haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo – _Avada kedabra_! – Harry rodó por el suelo esquivándolo, pero no pudo evitar el siguiente ataque, que le dañó en el costado.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, Voldemort lanzó de nuevo la maldición asesina mientras el moreno mandaba la misma de vuelta. Ambos rayos verdes chocaron en el aire y competían a ver quien avanzaba más terreno. Harry sudaba y apretaba más fuerte su varita.

-¡Harry no podrá! – dijo Luna que sostenía contra su pecho a un Ron todavía adolorido y medio pálido.

-Podemos confiar en él – musitó Ron

-En él si, pero no en el poder de Akenatón, Medusa y Zeus que está dentro de Voldemort – escupió Draco.

-¡Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer!- dijo Ginny amargamente - ¡no podemos quedarnos aquí!

-Desde luego que no – todos miraron a una Hermione cabizbaja – es el amor de mi existencia – Hermione alzó el rostro con decisión y se levantó del suelo – y no dejaré que nadie me lo arrebate.

Ante el estupor de todos, Hermione cruzó el campo de batallas y se acercó al moreno. Lo siguiente que Harry notó fue un brazo que rodeó su cintura y una mano suave que rodeó la suya, la que sostenía la varita.

-Estoy contigo, Harry – Hermione sonrió junto a su oído – como siempre lo he estado

-Te amo, Hermione – sonrió

-¡Niño! ¡ahora los mataré a los dos juntos! – rió y su maldición cruzó el centro – soy el más poderoso

-¡te olvidas de algo! ¡el poder no lo es todo! – gritó Harry y tras sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Hermione, su maldición avanzó un gran techo - ¡el amor si lo puede todo! ¡y yo de eso tengo de sobra! – sonriendo apretó más la varita.

Y en ese momento, se pudo sentir una conjunción total. Los caídos de alrededores, los mortífagos malheridos y atados, los chicos y los mismos Harry y Hermione lo notaron. Una corte espectral rodeó a la pareja. Unos sintieron una pareja morena y pelirroja, otros un gran grupo de estudiantes y profesores y otros, un tropel de personas de diferentes edades y aspectos. Todos, vivos y muertos, se unían contra Voldemort.

-Por Alex, Hermione – Harry puso lo que quedaba de su resistencia en ese ataque.

-Por Alex – sonrió y sin dejarlo soltar la varita, Hermione le hizo girar el rostro y lo besó, un beso cargado de amistad, lealtad, cariño y, sobre todo, amor.

Lo último que sintió, después del grito agónico de Voldemort, es como se desprendía de los labios de Hermione y caía al suelo. Todo era negro.

Abrió los ojos. Tenía la cabeza recargada en el regazo de Hermione que sostenía una copa con los restos de una poción gris. Harry miró a Hermione y supo que todo había acabado. Sintió todo el movimiento a su alrededor. Luna ayudaba a Ron a pararse, Ginny y Neville estaban tirados en el suelo con cansancio y Draco se quitaba los restos de suciedad de encima. Por las calles laterales empezaron a aparecer gente malherida, aurores, personal de ministerio y medimagos, que empezaron a encargarse de todos aquellos que encontraron postrados o tumbados en el suelo.

Y cuando todo el mundo miró a Harry y a los chicos de su alrededor, empezó el alboroto y el festejo, gritos de alegría y aplausos se oyeron en todo el callejón.

Harry vio acercarse a un medio cojo Sirius y a un ensangrentado Remus que lo abrazaron y lo felicitaron. El moreno entre abrazos y besos vio como un grupo del Ministerio cercaba la zona donde había estado el cadáver de Voldemort antes de volverse polvo.

Hermione miró todo con lágrimas de alegría corriéndole por la cara. Vi a Luna y a Ron abrazados, a Ginny y Draco besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, a Neville estrechando manos y Harry rodeado con los brazos de su padrino. Y supo que todo estaba bien. Ahora era hora de enterrar a seres queridos, de volver a erigir el callejón y de encerrar a mortífagos que aún quedaban libres, pero supo que a partir de ahora una nueva vida comenzaba. Una vida de magia, libertad y paz.

FIN

* * *

Hola!

después de meses de ausencia, aquí esta el último capítulo cerrando asi una etapa! creo q escribiré un epilogo, no sé cuando tardaré en subirlo y espero que no sea muy largo, ¡a veces se me van los capis de las manos! Bueno, no se si escribiré más sobre el mundo de harry potter, porque twilight me llama mas la atención (de hecho hay un breve guiño en el capitulo ;p), asi que me despido de ustedes, de todos los que me han seguido y me han tenido paciencia. Gracias de verdad!

un abrazo mu fueerte!


	29. Epílogo

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío, bueno Alex si!

Epílogo

-¡Madre!

Una castaña ataviada con una falda negra de tubo y una blusa blanca, entró en el salón.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme madre, me haces parecer que tengo más de sesenta años, ¡y aún no he cumplido los 35!

-Lo siento, "mamá" – dijo Alexander Granger haciendo una mueca burlona con sus finos labios – pero, ¿nos vamos ya? ¡sabes que tengo que estar allí de los primeros! – dijo mostrando su insignia de Premio Anual colgada en la ropa.

Hermione miró exasperada a su primogénito, pero que cabría esperar. Era igualito a ella. Su cabello castaño se enmarañaba de la misma forma y sus ojos, a pesar de ser de un hermoso gris, tenían la misma madurez e inteligencia que los de ellas. Su hijo era maduro, responsable y leal. Adoraba los libros como ella y aunque, aceptaba dar alguna que otra vuelta en escoba, el quiddicht no era su pasión.

-Alexander, tranquilo – tomó las mejillas de su hijo – llegaremos a tiempo – le sonrió y el castaño le sonrió de vuelta – eres tan lindo.

-Mama, por favor – se sonrojó – mejor iré a apurar a mis hermanos.

Hermione le vio subir las escaleras y ella aprovechó para terminar de recoger el desayuno. Menos mal que hoy tenía día libre en el hospital. Hoy era un día especial.

-Mami – dijo una vocecita – tengo sueño.

La mujer alzó la cabeza. Por la puerta entraba el hombre de sus sueños cargando a un bello ángel.

-Está noche dormiremos más, cariño – Hermione se acercó a la pareja, besó los labios de su esposo y la frente de su hija.

-Alex está un poco nervioso, ¿no? – rió Harry.

Hermione se sonrojó al escuchar la risa varonil, a pesar de los años se sentía como una adolescente enamoradiza frente a Harry.

-Si, está un poco alterado. Ven aquí Lily.

Cogió a su pequeña hija. Su preciosa Lily. La sentó encima del desayunador y se dispuso a arreglarle las colitas que tenía hechas en su cabello negro como la noche. La niña, de seis años, la miraba medio adormilada con sus ojos miel.

-Ya estás guapa – le sonrió.

-mami, yo no quiero que mis hermanos se vayan a "guarts" – hizo un puchero.

-¿por qué princesa? – Harry se acercó y la agarró para bajarla.

-Porque ahora no tendré con quien jugar.

-Pero cariño podrás jugar con los primos y practicar más con la escoba con seguridad que te regalo papa.

-Bueno… - la niña sonrió y se fue alegre al salón.

-Menos mal que a una le gusta el quiddicht – Harry tomó a su esposa por la cintura y fue a besarla, pero…

-¡Mama!¡mama! – unos pasos apresurados entraron en la cocina - ¡no encuentro mi diario! – dijo una voz femenina.

-¡y yo mi nueva varita! – continuó una voz asustada masculina.

Y ahí estaban los dos que faltaban para completar la familia Potter: los dos mellizos que cursaban su primer año de Hogwarts.

-¡Os dije que dejarais todo preparado mocosillos! – y ese era el apodo cariñoso de Alex para sus medio-hermanos. Los miró con recelo a los dos y luego, cruzó los brazos.

Los dos mellizos empezaron a hablar entre ellos y Alex medio les regañaba medio les gruñía. La pequeña Lily bailaba alrededor de ellos mientras cantaba.

-A ver… - dijo Hermione, pero sus hijos seguían – tener hijos para esto – frunció el entrecejo.

Un silbido se escuchó en el aire.

-¡Atención! – la voz de Harry los calló a todos - ¡a escuchar a vuestra madre!

Todos se colocaron en una hilera y en silencio. Podían ser unos gritones, unos revoltosos o unos buscadores de problemas, pero sus hijos nunca desobedecían una orden directa.

-Alex, tranquilo – Hermione lo miró – lo harás muy bien. Este año es el último, así que relájate.

Alex suspiró y sonrió a su madre.

-Helen, Hadrian – miró a sus mellizos, ambos castaños y con unos expresivos ojos verdes – ya tenéis todo en vuestros baúles, así que nada de supervisión de última hora, que ya está todo preparado. Sólo conseguís desordenar vuestros baúles.

-A la orden, mama – los mellizos se llevaron las manos a la frente en un gesto militar.

-Lily, cariño, - se agachó a la altura de la pequeña – mejor nos cantas luego a tu padre y a mi, a tus hermanos los pones más nerviosos.

-Muy bien – dijo Harry – ahora, ¡todos al coche!

La familia al completo se dirigió a la estación de King Cross. Allí colocando sus valijas en carritos entraron al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Aún era temprano, pero ya había algunas familias despidiéndose de sus hijos.

-¡Harry! – la poderosa voz de Ronald Weasley retumbó en el andén.

Los Potters lo miraron llegar. Ron llevaba de la mano a su pequeño clon de ocho años. Beowulf era igual que su padre, excepto por los ojos que eran de exquisito azul cristalino, herencia materna. Luna venía atrás hablando con Stella. La cara pecosa de la niña venía sonrojada debido a los nervios por abordar el tren por primavera vez.

-¿Qué pasa? – Ron palmeó la espalda de Harry y luego, la de Alex -¿nervioso? – le dijo al último.

-un poco, tío Ron – musitó Alex – quizás deberíamos subir ya los baúles – miró de nuevo su reloj.

Ron se carcajeó - ¡eres igual que tu madre! – Alex y Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco – pero vale, vale, vamos a subirlos.

El pelirrojo ayudó a su hija Stella mientras Harry azuzaba a sus mellizos porque ahora no sabían cuál era el baúl de cada uno, en ambos ponía HP.

-Ya si eso, luego lo intercambiáis – dijo Harry.

-Pero papa! Si nos equivocamos, tendremos que arrastrarlos por toda la Sala Común y pesan mucho! – dijo Helen.

-No te preocupes, que yo te ayudaré – una voz engatusadora y que arrastraba las palabras habló por atrás.

Un apuesto chico de no más de doce años miraba con una ceja alzada a una sonrojada Helen. Su cabello rubio fresa peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos grises dejaban en claro hijo de quien era.

-No, porque tu estás en slytherin y nosotros estaremos en gryffindor – le dijo Hadrian furioso.

-Controla a tu hijo, ¿no? – gruñó Harry a un rubio que venía campante detrás del niño.

-No tengo culpa que Anthony sea igual de irresistible que yo – Draco Malfoy sonrió de medio lado mientras cambiaba de brazo a la niña que cargaba.

-Nunca cambiarás… - Hermione rodó los ojos – Hola Angie, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, tía Hermi – la pequeña rubia pecosa de apenas año y medio aún no podía pronunciar su nombre entero.

-¡Anthony, Draco! ¡¿os parecerá bonito?

Todos se volvieron hacia la voz enfurecida. Allí, Ginny junto con una niña de ocho años igual que ella, pero rubia, golpeaba el pie contra el suelo mientras colocaba las manos en su cadera. Diana, al igual que su madre, tenía la misma postura.

-Lo siento, Evra – Draco le dio a Angie y cogió él el carrito – ya no te dejo más atrás, pero es que Anthony se me escapaba.

-Es que tenía que saludar a esta bella dama – el niño acarició la mejilla de Helen, para fastidio de Harry y Hadrian que gruñeron furiosos. Ron soltó una carcajada.

-A ver, ¡todos arriba! – Hermione azuzó a los niños -¡venga!

Besaron cada uno a sus hijos y les dieron las últimas recomendaciones. Hadrian, Helen, Stella y Anthony dijeron adiós por la ventanilla antes de ir a buscar un compartimento vacío.

-Mamá – Alex tomó a Hermione del brazo y la llevó aparte - ¿alguna sugerencia de última hora? – preguntó señalando su insignia.

-Te podría dar muchas, pero sólo una es la más importante: no dejes que tu cargo no te haga disfrutar, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo se vive una vez, relájate, estudia, diviértete y quita los puntos que haga falta, y sobre todo a slytherin, ¡pero que no se entere tu hermano que he dicho eso! – señaló con la cabeza a Draco y ambos sonrieron – vive el presente, aunque tampoco te dejes llevar, ¿ok?

-entendido mamá – dijo al ver que la castaña le iba a dar otro sermón. La abrazó – gracias mamá – le susurró – gracias por todo. Harry me contó hace un par de semanas todo lo que pasaste para cuidarme en Hogwarts, todo lo que sacrificaste para criarme – le sonrió.

-Y lo volvería a hacer si hiciera falta – a Hermione le brillaron los ojos – recuérdalo, siempre te amaré – se le cayeron las lágrimas – mi pequeño Alex.

Alexander le quitó las lágrimas con un movimiento delicado y la volvió a abrazar.

-Venga, anda, sube, que al final te vas a quedar el último – Hermione lo separó de ella.

-Bueno, ahora voy.

La mujer vio como su hijo miraba de un lado a otro y a pesar de que eran las once menos diez, no parecía tener ninguna prisa por abordar el tren. Vio como le decía a sus amigos que subieran ellos, que ahora iba él.

-¿tanta prisa y ahora no subes? ¿qué pasa? Tus compañeros ya subieron – lo miró interrogativa. Alex se sonrojó - ¿Alex?

-Es que…. – agachó la cabeza –bueno, yo…

-¡Alex!¡Alex!

Tanta Hermione como el resto de adultos volteó la cabeza hacia la voz. Una muchacha de veintiún años con una larga melena negra y unos felinos ojos violáceos corría hacia él.

-¡Lo siento! – se lanzó a los brazos del castaño y lo besó – me ha costado escaparme del Ministerio.

-Ya creí que no llegabas – Alex le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que llegaba. Oh, hola prima Hermione! – la chica se dio cuenta que los adultos aún estaban ahí – creí que se habrían ido ya – le susurró a Alex. Éste asintió, él esperaba que también se hubieran ido ya para esa hora.

-Hola, Veronice.

-¿Veronice? – Harry y los demás se acercaron.

-Hola primo Harry – la muchacha se puso nerviosa – jeje

-Supongo que ya sé porque te escapabas tantos días de casa sin saber a donde iba – murmuró Harry.

-¡A mi me dijo que iba a la biblioteca pública! – Hermione le entrecerró los ojos a su hijo.

-Digamos que a Harry es más difícil de engañar, mamá – dijo Alex mientras agarraba la mano de Veronice – pensábamos decirlo en Navidades, pero visto lo visto.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos, hijo – Hermione suspiró y sonrió. Su pequeño ya era un hombre – anda perderás el tren.

Los seis adultos, junto con los más pequeños, se quedaron atrás mientras la joven pareja se dio un fugaz beso y un apretado abrazo. Alex subió y Veronice no se alejó del andén hasta que el tren no se perdió de vista.

-Tantos consejos para conquistar chicas, y resulta que ya está amarrado a una – Draco suspiró. Ginny le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-Vamos, pero para eso ya tienes de aprendiz a tu hijo, ¿no? – dijo Ron.

-Es igualito a ti – rió Luna.

-Hablando de tu hijo, ¡tenemos que hablar! – Harry se acercó al rubio - ¡como le hago algo a mi pequeña…! – Harry lo cogió del cuello de la camisa medio en broma medio en serio mientras Draco reía.

-Ays – Hermione suspiró. Ginny se acercó a ella y le agarró del brazo – aún recuerdo como subí a ese último tren, corriendo para que nadie me viera con Alex.

-Si – rió la pelirroja – aún me duelen los pies de todo lo que tuve que andar para encontrarte.

Hermione sonrió y se separó de su amiga. Miró el sol en todo su esplendor. Después de tanto, tenía todo lo que quería. Observó como sus amigos sonreían mientras Draco y su esposo discutían, los niños jugaban entre ellos y los últimos padres se iban.

Todo estaba ahora en su lugar.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, esto es el fin :(

Espero que después de tantos años, os haya complacido. Este fanfic me ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, ha durado prácticamente toda mi carrera! Pero como dije, aquí está terminado. Parece que he perdido un trozo de mi, pero bueno. Se que no muchos lo seguías al final, pero lo comprendo, ya que yo también me hice de rogar al no actualizar. Deseo que todos los que hayais llegado al final os haya gustado. De corazón.

Un abrazo y un saludo a todos!

(Dudo mucho que escriba algún fic largo más para harrypotter, quizás oneshots. Sin embargo, creo que ya mismo incursionaré en Twilight! espero veros por ahí :)


End file.
